You'll Be The Ruin of Me
by Greensleeves89
Summary: A continuation of my other two stories, 'Maybe She Knew' and 'How Could He Simply.' AU, and now reunion. Rose in series 7. This time it isn't going to be easy, she's been betrayed. Is it really that easy to forgive? A better summary to come, hopefully.
1. A Town Called Mercy

It was a merciless sun. It beat down on the already parched landscape, further drying everything out. It was a cloudless day, nothing shrouded the sun's rays as it continued to warm the earth beneath it. Ever so faintly there is a wind that gently stirs the sand dunes, kicking up small granules of sand and depositing them miles away. The calls of scavengers are the only sound that permeates the otherwise quiet world of this dry tundra.

Another humid day to the world, and to the little town that the desert world surrounded, it encased. None of the inhabitants dared to venture out, preferring the heat than what lurks outside. Some of the sturdier buildings had their window shutters open, preferring to remain welcoming, not wanting turn away potential business. Whoever wandered in.

The homes of the inhabitants of this small town amongst a desert world kept their shutters closed, not wanting to invite the evil that skulked the perimeters of their once ordinary and peaceful town.

They hadn't understood why their town had been chosen to be the home of a battlefield. Why sometimes, in the nights, the horizon would light up with a somewhat futuristic blue glow, and then would travel to them a scream of pain. It floated down to them, waking them in the night to tell them that another target had been eliminated. Soon, they hoped, soon he would leave them.

Of course that was a pipedream. They knew that as long as they had what that killer was searching for…he would wait. Wait until they grew desperate enough. And they surely were. Supplies were already being stretched thin hoping to ration their needs so that they wouldn't have turn an innocent man into the hands of God.

However…they wondered if that man out there was merely biding his time until the threat of hunger set so far into them that they would resort to a mob like mentality and throw the man out into the zone that none of them dared trespass.

The man's pursuer was, in a sense, an odd killer. He didn't put the lives of the inhabitants at risk, at least not yet. And he had refused to pass the 'line,' which perplexed them, and relieved them at the same time.

Now…the sound of something taking flight had roused the town's inhabitants from their homes, and the gathered in the centre of the of the square. Their gazes are fixated into the sandy mountains as they cover their mouths, knowing what will be coming next. They all pray that his suffering will not endure of any length of time.

The sound of a door shutting briefly breaks their gazes with the distance to turn to the figure that has just emerged. He bows his head and they can feel the regret that emanates off of him. The townspeople turn their attention back to the desert just as a round, metal, futuristic looking droid is blasted out of the air. They wait for his end and some hold hands, praying for him.

What the townspeople don't see is the man that is kneeling behind it. Desperate that he had been found out and what it now means for him. He is sure that he is being targeted as well. And he wonders where this Gunslinger is. The man hears the heavy footsteps as they fall, only briefly muffled by the soft sand.

The man is internally quivering, not wanting to have his life cut short like it will be, for he had so much that he had wanted to accomplish. And yet…he knows that this is revenge, cold and calculated revenge. Because he deserved everything that was coming his way for what he did to those of his own kind. He attempts to calm his nerves as the Gunslinger draws ever closer, eventually stopping mere feet away from him. The man doesn't look at him right away and instead chooses to keep his gaze locked firmly with the ground.

'I knew you would find me.' He states softly, feeling a sense of calm wash over him. He deserved it.

'Make peace with your gods.' The Gunslinger's voice is cold and robotic; he never takes his targeting system off this man.

'Once, they were your gods too.' The man attempts to invoke memories that the Gunslinger no longer has, that he no longer wants to associate with. He wishes he could do away with them permanently but it is not the case.

'Not anymore.' The Gunslinger replies coldly and he watches as the man attempts to crawl away from him, having the sudden desire to live and fight his way to victory. The Gunslinger watches as he attempts to reach for his gun, lying mere feet away.

Finding this display for life laughable, he aims his arm, attached to it is a gun and he fires it. It strikes the man and he feels the pain rip through his body as he falls backwards. The man clutches his injury and the Gunslinger walks over to the man. It's only then that the man realises that one eye is human still, the other is mechanical and instantaneously he feels the guilt wash over him. Now he is truly ready. He exhales as the Gunslinger raises his gun again.

'Am I the last one?' The man wonders and the Gunslinger eyes him.

'There's one more,' The Gunslinger replies, his voice is embittered. 'The Doctor.'

The man doesn't have time to process that thought before the Gunslinger fires and the man is instantly eliminated. He stands by the body for a few moments to ensure that the man is truly deceased.

When enough time has passed, and the Gunslinger is satisfied that he is dead, he turns to leave and then abruptly, he stops. Something is happening. The wind has increased. There is a disturbance in the air. He surveys the surrounding area but finds nothing out of the ordinary until his internal scanner directs him to turn around.

There is a hard crack heard in the air followed by a bright flash of light. He watches intensely as something heavy drops to the ground, tumbling out of the light. Intrigued he moves closer, noticing that the figure has been injured and appears to be out cold. The sand quickly begins to colour red as he observes the wide injury the figure has suffered to their left side. It appears to be from some type of weapon.

The figure snaps their eyes open and attempts to jump to their feet and they cry out from pain, falling down. The Gunslinger watches as they attempt to search for something in the sand, no doubt a weapon. Their motions become frantic the longer they appear to go without finding it.

'Damn Sontarans. Great…' The figure manages to get out between gritted teeth and with much struggle; they eventually pull themselves to their feet. They turn to face the Gunslinger and he watches as the figure widens their eyes.

Instinctively they reach for a weapon that is not there and he notices that the figure has paled considerably since they tumbled from the light. He assumes that they are quickly going into shock from the rapid rate in which they are losing blood.

The figure must realise that as well because they press their hand to the wound and again cry out from the pain. He watches the figure's legs buckle and they fall to their knees. Their skin is turning ashen now and they begin to sweat profusely.

This person is not a threat to him, he decides and takes a step closer. Noticing that this person is dirty, cuts, minor ones, litter their face, hands, arms. Clearly this is a warrior and they have recently engaged in some kind of battle. He respects that.

'Stay…stay away…I don't…I…don't want trouble…' The figure attempts to get out weakly and they quickly lose consciousness, falling back into the sand. Again it colours rapidly.

Unsure of why he doing this, he bends down and picks up the fallen warrior, ensuring that he doesn't contribute to making their wound worse and begins to walk towards their salvation. His systems are telling him that the estimated percentile of survival is minimal.

Even though he feels immense hatred and betrayal, this warrior needs his help. Let this man do one good deed before he wipes him off the face of this planet. It will change nothing between them, but this person in his arms is not from around here, judging by the technology strapped to their wrist.

A rather large mystery surrounds this figure and maybe once they are well, they can be sent onto the right path and the correct time period, because they are clearly not from this era.

The Gunslinger reaches the makeshift boarder, surrounding the town and shouts for the man in charge to step forward. He's scared some of the locals and yet intrigued others, because he so rarely gets this close to them. A small crowd begins to form.

A young boy shouts to the Marshall's office and an older gentleman steps out. He's confused until he sees the young boy pointing to the Gunslinger. Intrigued, he cautiously approaches the Gunslinger, wondering why he is carrying another person in his arms. Has he injured or killed this one too? But he's never brought the bodies of the others he's killed, merely left them in the desert in order for the scavengers to take care of them.

'What do you want, Gunslinger? We ain't here to bury your dead.' The man states coldly, but that does nothing to stop the Gunslinger from speaking.

'This person is not deceased. I brought them because like the fugitive you harbour, this person is not from this time. As an innocent party, I brought them here to receive treatment. Before an innocent perishes.'

'Why have you grown a heart now? Those other people you killed were innocent as well.' The man recalls and he reaches his arms out to receive the figure that falls limply into his arms. They are barely breathing and his hands instantly become red, noticing that the white shirt they wear is drenched around the midsection. Such odd attire they are wearing.

'They were not innocent. Do not presume to know what they have or have not done. They are guilty and will be punished. Their punishment is death. However before death befalls the one who spearheaded this whole initiative, the doctor can attempt to erase some of his guilt by helping them.' The Gunslinger states and watches as the man he has just spoken of emerges from the safety of the Marshall's office. He approaches the man holding the injured person and inspects them. He turns to the Gunslinger.

'Why are you doing this?' He wonders and the Gunslinger turns away, heading back into the bluffs of the desert to keep his ever-watchful eye on this town. Pondering the man's question, he turns back and provides an honest answer.

'I don't know.'

He disappears into a teleport like glow, and they watch as he reappears miles away, heading for the quiet solace of the desert world.

Both men turn back to the figure still limp in his arms. He turns to the doctor and then back to the figure.

'They gonna make it?' He wonders and the doctor lifts up the figure's shirt, revealing a terrible wound, and he quickly lowers it.

'Not if we keep wasting time. Put them in a room in the hotel, I will collect my things and meet you there momentarily.'

The man nods and begins to walk towards the saloon's hotel. The townspeople clear a path, watching with burning curiosity at the figure that their leader holds in his arms. He walks carefully towards the saloon and tries to ensure that he doesn't exacerbate their injuries.

When he strides through the doors, the barkeep is stunned and points up the stairs, knowing exactly what he's after.

'Third door on the left. It's open.' The barkeep instructs and the man nods.

'Thank you.'

'They gonna live?' He questions as the man begins to ascend the stairs.

'I'm hoping so. I've got many questions for them.' The man's voice floats down to the barkeep as he disappears out of sight.

Balancing the figure he fumbles to reach the doorknob and after a few attempts manages to get the door open.

The room is plain and he wonders if the doctor will have sufficient room to work in. Gingerly he sets the person onto the bed and pulls the table that has the basin placed on it, knowing that it'd been needed. He exits quickly and fills the porcelain jug with warm water.

Not seconds later, after he's returned to the room, the doctor appears and glances at the figure lying on the bed. He needs to move quickly or they won't make it. Their skin has turned pearl grey and is still covered in a thick layer of sweat and grime. No doubt more from the shock than from the heat. He sets his tools down and reaches for a pair of scissors. He begins to carefully cut away the shirt and the other man in the room averts his gaze, not wanting to be caught glimpsing at their body. It was uncouth behaviour.

'It's quite all right if you'd like to leave. I will call you when I am finished.' He states and the man nods quickly, relieved.

'Thank you.' The man replies and heads for the door, quietly shutting it behind him. The doctor turns to his patient as sighs a bit as he peels back the tee shirt and reveals a secondary shirt. He shakes his head and pushes it out of the way.

The wound is angry and deep, and it appears to have been a laser that hit them, no doubt it belonged to a Sontaran, judging by the clean hit, it leaves no trace.

He's amazed that they were able to make it this far, but where did they come from? He then notices the wrist strap. Well that certainly explains everything. But where is their proper year? And what exactly happened that they all of a sudden appear in this time, in a desert?

He digs into his bag, retrieving his tools and begins to thoroughly clean the infected area. He does his best to assure that he is gentle, but when he receives no sounds of discomfort or pain from his movements, he knows that this person is too far in the thralls of unconsciousness to feel anything. He'll need to work quickly.

* * *

The heat has clung to the air even as the sun begins its descend down. It does nothing to relieve the heat as the man and the barkeep sit at one of the round, wooden tables, waiting for word on their injured guest.

Without warning the barkeep gets up and walks towards the entrance, flicking a switch and the lights illuminate the small bar area. This ability to light up rooms without relying on fires or oil lamps has made life quite comfortable. Again they have the doctor to thank for that. He has been good to them, and as a small return of their gratitude, they would keep him safe from this Gunslinger for as long as they can.

The man watches as the barkeep slides down into his seat once more and the silence grows between these two men. Unable to stand it, the man leans forward and keeps his voice low.

'You know…I think we could both use a shot of whiskey.'

The barkeep smiles a bit, relieved and grateful for the conversation, and once more rises from his chair. 'I thought you'd never ask.'

He goes behind the bar and takes out two small shot glasses, and then turns around to a small shelf that runs across the wall. He lifts a small grey jug off the shelf and pours a small amount into each glass. He rests the jug on the counter and then picks up the two glasses, he strides to the small table and glances up out the window. The last of the sunlight streams through and he stops, wondering what exactly was happening in this town.

He resumes walking, his boots hitting the floorboards heavily and he stops at the table, setting the whiskey down. He slides into his chair and watches as the other man stares into the whiskey soulfully.

'What's happening to our town, Clint?' The man wonders and the barkeep looks up to him.

'We've certainly gotten ourselves into a heap of trouble.' Clint agrees and the man smiles a bit.

'I mean, first the good doctor, now don't get me wrong, he's certainly enriched our lives, but he's also brought with him a heap of trouble. Then the Gunslinger. What with his vendetta and now this stranger. What's happening to the world?'

'Wish I knew, sir,' Clint admitted. 'Thing I don't understand is, why did the Gunslinger decide to save them? A lot of this don't add up, I mean who are these people…really?'

'I'm afraid you're correct, Clint.' A new voice floats down to them as they turn their attention to the staircase and watch as the doctor descends carrying with him a small pouch in his hand. He reaches the bottom of the stairs and joins the others at the table.

'Can I get you a drink, doctor?' Clint questions, already standing, and the doctor shakes his head.

'No, thank you.' He states and Clint nods, sitting again.

'What have ya got there?' The man wonders and the doctor sets the pouch on the table.

It's been through years of use, clearly. The black leather has begun to wear in spots, the sheen gone from it. Some of the stitching along the seams has begun to fray and come loose. It appears as if this pouch would be strapped to one's thigh, making it easily accessible for whatever may lay inside.

'It belongs to our injured party,' The doctor explains and then opens it. The other men gather round and frown as they peer inside. The doctor sticks his hand in and pulls out an array of photographs. 'These look to be precious memories. Of a life well enjoyed.'

'Why are they full of colour like that? I don't understand.' Clint responds and the doctor turns to him. Clint keeps his attention on the photos.

'That's because, like me, our guest is not from this time. Rather the future. Around, I'd say…the 21st Century.' The doctor informs them and they look at each other. What he doesn't say is that the technology still attached on their wrist is not of the 21st Century…that's very, very futuristic.

'Is more trouble gonna be coming our way?' The man wonders. For a while, the doctor doesn't answer him, carefully pondering his words as he tries to wonder what exactly they can expect.

'I wish I had a concrete answer to give you, but in truth, I don't know where they came from other than they are human. And their arrival here was completely by accident.' The doctor admits and an uncomfortable silence passes between the men.

'Well, we'll keep them safe, just as we have for you.' The man replies, but internally he's worrying. Their supplies will not last much longer. And now there is another mouth that will need to be fed. He truly doesn't know what to do anymore. This cannot keep going on. They will have to do something or risk being stuck in this precarious situation for a long time. And it will only get worse.

'They are not tied to the Gunslinger, like I am. Once they have awoken, I will see what I can find out about them. Who they are and where they've come from.'

'They didn't seem dangerous…' Clint replies and again the men that sit around the table agree with that sentiment silently.

'No, you're right. Just someone who had unfortunately been at the wrong end of a weapon,' The doctor admits and he stands up, the chair is pushed out behind him and the others at the table look up to him in silent wonder. 'If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I noticed signs of a fever setting in as a sign of an infection that will need to be monitored.'

With those words uttered, the doctor heads back up the stairs. The other men watch him until he's disappeared out of view and they hear the audible sound of the door creaking open and it being shut.

'Sounds like that door's in need of a bit of greasing up.' The man smiles. Clint nods his head soulfully.

'Didn't seem like there'd be much point seeing as how there ain't been no travellers here as of late. Except wayward ones,' Clint replies and the man chuckles softly. 'You've done good here, Marshal. Ensuring that the good doctor is safe from that Gunslinger, but also us. I'm sure there's a few in town who'd throw him out the first chance they'd get.'

'We can't assume the worst about our neighbours, Clint,' The Sherriff states firmly. 'We get to thinking like that, that's when suspicion sets in, I'll not have a witch hunt starting over nothing. Mass panic'll set in. That's hard to put out.'

'Be fair, Isaac,' Clint replies. 'Can you blame them?'

Isaac inhales deeply, holding the breath in his chest before exhaling. 'No, reckon you're right about that.'

The men are silent, listening to the footsteps of the doctor on the floor above them. Each of the men become lost in their own thoughts, wondering about what the future is going to have in store for them. It's an unsettling thought, making them each uncomfortable as they begin to fear the worst. The hours drift by, and still no words are spoken. The moonlight streams into the humble bar, shrouding their faces in obscurity.

* * *

The doctor wrings the cloth dry and carefully daps the person's forehead that is covered in a shine of sweat as they attempt to battle this fever that appears to have taken such a grip over their body. He knew that the fever may be difficult to battle but he never imagined that it would give way to delirium.

He watches sadly as the figure tosses and turns as they continue to mutter silently in their sleep. They have recently lost someone close to them, he's managed to gather that much. He reaches over and wipes the tears that have fallen once more. So much heartache.

He hopes for their sake that this will break soon and they can be on their way to recovery. He attempts to settle them again as they have begun to thrash a bit. He smoothes the hair that has fallen into their eyes and shakes his head. What more can he do for them?

* * *

They awaken with a jolt and then cry out from the pain that rips through their side, fanning out to cover every inch of their already sore body. Where exactly are they? Where have they been taken?

Even as they attempt to push the covers of the small, itchy bed, they can't. Their arms feel like dead weights against the sides. It hurts even to think. And when the sound of the door opening, creaking on old hinges, all they can do is look over, wondering who it could possibly be.

A man steps into the room, wearing a very posh looking suit, tailored and apparently of this time period. He is wearing a round monocle and then the figure notices something else about this man. The tattoo on his face. They start to smile.

'I've heard of you,' The figure's voice cracks from disuse and parchment. They lick their lips hoping to moisten them. 'The Kahler. The most ingenious people in the galaxy.'

The doctor is taken back by that knowledge, even though he is thoroughly shocked to his core, he reaches for the porcelain jug on the table and reaches for a tin mug place right by it. He pours the water into the mug and hands it over to the figure who gives him a small smile and hungrily drinks it down.

'How did you know about me?' The doctor wonders and the figure lowers the mug so that only their eyes are visible.

'I worked with a Kahler one time. Me and my partner. She was a wealth of knowledge, I couldn't learn enough. I was sad when she left.' Is his the reply he receives and the figure lowers the mug as they continue to stare into it.

'What was her name?' He wonders, and hopes that this may point out to who this person could be.

'Mm, I believe her name was…' The person pauses, trying to recall the name. 'Iola.'

'I'm sorry, I don't believe I've heard of them.'

'It was a pretty secret project,' The figure responds with a hint of mischief in their eyes. 'What's your name?'

'It's Kahler-Jex, I'm a surgeon. A doctor if you will.'

'It's wonderful to meet you.' The figure replies and inwardly smiles at the man's profession. How ironic.

'And your name is…?' Jex wonders and the figure turns their stare to the window next, staring into the bright sunlight that fills the room.

'Have you been treating me?' They wonder and Jex nods.

'Yes, and, might I say, that was quite the nasty gunshot wound. How did you manage to run into a Sontaran and live.' Jex questions and notices that the figure's facial expression does not change, making it impossible for Jex to read them.

'Accident. I'm not one for violence. Unfortunately for me, my smart mouth got me into a bit of trouble. I tried to teleport out of there using this,' They motion to the wrist strap. 'But I didn't have time to put in coordinates. Looks like it chose a destination on its own. Anyway, the Sontaran still fired a shot and it hit me. I didn't have time to get out of the way.'

'You're very lucky to have survived. Although you developed a fever from the infection. You've been in a state of delirium for two days, looks like today it finally broke.' Jex smiles and the figure turns to him nodding their head.

'Hope I didn't say anything too embarrassing.' Is their reply and Jex smiles wistfully.

'It seems like there has been a traumatic death that has occurred. They were close to you?'

Silence.

'Not at first. But eventually, yes.' That is a very cryptic response and Jex frowns a bit.

'Was it…recent?'

'Feels recent. But I suppose death always feels like that…doesn't it?' The reply comes and Jex feels a bit of a smile on his face. Instantly liking their personality and insight into life.

'It does, you're right.' Jex agrees and there is another quiet moment that passes between the two of them.

'How long am I going to be stuck here?' The figure questions and tilts their head, wanting an answer.

Jex inhales and then remains quiet for some time. 'Well, that depends. Where are you from?'

'Not here, as I'm sure you've gathered,' The person replies with a bit of a smirk on their face. 'I'm kind of between places at the moment. Landing here was completely by accident.'

'Between places?' Jex echoes, unsure of what that really means. He studies the person, looking for hints in their facial expression that may reveal more than what was just said. But there is nothing. Just an unreadable expression.

'Yes. It's complicated. I'd rather not explain. I'm sorry.'

Jex nods a bit and they both turn when a slight rap on the door is heard. Jex stands strides towards to the door opening it to reveal a kind looking man. A bit older, soft eyes and a nice smile, he looks past Jex to the figure that is now sitting up in the bed. He tips his had to them, a kind gesture.

Clearly their instincts had been right. It has to be some time in the 19th Century, problem is…the electricity. That doesn't seem right. The figure studies the room, picking up subtle hints and barely registers the conversation that Jex and the man are having.

When they turn their attention back to Jex and the man, they have noticed that the man has gotten much closer to them now, no longer lingering in the doorway. He offers another kind smile and pulls up another chair. They notice that his cheeks have redden a bit and the figure assumes that's because the cotton chemise that has been put on them reveal more than that man is comfortable seeing.

'It's good to see you're on the road to recovery.' The man states sincerely and tries to remain focused on their eyes, and not at the attire that has been placed on them out of need.

'Yes, I am. Thank you. Your doctor is quite wonderful.'

'He's done a world of good for you and us,' The man agrees and places his hand on Jex's shoulder. 'Helped us with the cholera outbreak a few years back.'

The figure's features soften at that and a sincere smile breaks out on their face. 'I'm sure that means more to you than anything.'

'It does,' The man replies and then widens his eyes, like he's forgotten something. 'Sorry, don't mean no disrespect, my name's Isaac. I'm the Marshal round here.'

The figure sticks their hand out and Isaac shakes it tightly. 'It's wonderful to meet you. Thank you for taking me into your town.'

'What's your name?' Isaac wonders and Jex leans forward in anticipation. The figure turns their attention to the window once more. Clearly avoiding answering that question.

'Where is here? What's the town called.'

'Mercy. What's your name?' Isaac repeats, not liking the constant avoidance at the question. Jex hadn't been able to get a name out of this person; he was sure going to find out.

'Mercy. That's an interesting name for a town. Are you on the giving end or the receiving end?' The figure wonders with a bit of a smile on their features.

'Both ends. What's your name?'

Seeing how this could go on for some time the figure inwardly sighs and shifts in the small, itchy bed. That movement sends jolts of pain through their body and they wince, doing their best to mask the pain they feel. Knowing that they'd want an answer, the figure begins to go through their extensive alias list and finally the figure turns their attention back to the two men, hoping to move the conversation away from them.

'I don't see why it matters.' The figure stated softly, but there isn't any indignation in their voice.

'I'd like to know how to address you. And I figure you owe me that much seeing as how we have graciously taken you into our town.' Isaac replies simply and the figure just leans back into the soft pillow, still mentally trying to decide on an alias.

'Fair enough. It's Rhoswen Wolfe,' She replies and sticks her hand out again to Isaac who once again shakes it. 'Nice to formally meet you, Isaac.'

'And you, Miss Wolfe.' Isaac nods

'Why couldn't you have told us that earlier?' Jex wonders and Rhoswen shrugs her shoulders.

'I don't like giving out my name. Sorry. Personal preference. You just never know. What with my job and all.'

'What sort of job is it you do, Miss Wolfe? A lady shouldn't be working.' Isaac replies and Rhoswen smiles a bit at how antiquated his values are. But she's seen worse. This is merely the time, that's all. He means no harm. And so she chuckles a bit.

'Maybe, in this time. Not mine, though. I like working,' Rhoswen states simply and has a bit of a sly smile on her face. 'Any other questions?'

There is silence in the room as Jex and Isaac study Rhoswen, wondering who exactly she is and where's come from. Rhoswen finds it amusing, it allows her to focus on something other than the pain she feels all over her body.

Jex sees the growing discomfort that has begun to show on Rhoswen's face, clearly conversing with them is causing her great strain, and with her fever just breaking, she's most likely exhausted and still needs adequate rest in order to recuperate.

'You know, Isaac, I think Rhoswen will need some more rest. We should excuse ourselves so she can do so.'

'Of course, right. Thank you for your time, Miss Wolfe.' Isaac tips his hat to her once more and she just grins up at him. He exits and leaves the door propped open slightly.

Jex turns to her and begins another examination of her injury and once he is satisfied that things seem to be progressing at a normal rate he states and Rhoswen looks up to him and her bright eyes await his verdict.

'I'm satisfied for now, it will need to be monitored, I will check on you later. Until then, I think it'd be best if you rest.' Jex decides and Rhoswen nods. Jex gives her a small smile and heads out of the room, shutting the door quietly.

She looks around and attempts to settle herself back in the bed. Finding herself unable to fall asleep right away, she studies the room. It's on the small side, plain and serves merely one purpose. It is just for rest. There is a wardrobe placed on the back wall in front of the bed. A small night table has been moved from its original spot by the bed to just in front of wardrobe. On it is a porcelain jug and bowl. Figuring she knows what it was used for she turns her attention to the small chair that Jex had just been occupying. Draped over the back of it are her dirty cargo pants and tattered tank top. Feeling a moment of panic when she doesn't spot her bag, she attempts to get herself out of bed to find it.

The pain is unbearable and she can't even manage to swing her legs around the bed before she collapses back on the bed, utterly exhausted. She groans and closes her eyes, worried that she's lost it in the desert somewhere when she landed. She'd have to ask Jex when he returned if he had seen it. Everything she is and was is concealed within that bag. She needs it. She feels the worry begin to mount within her and presses her hand to her head in frustration. If Jex hadn't seen it then she'd have to get up and find it.

Instinctively she lifts the chemise to expose the injury so she can see what exactly the damage is. Gingerly she peels away the gauze and it reveals a long incision that runs from the base of her hip to the bottom portion of her ribs. It is red, the skin is tender and she winces just staring at it. However thanks to Jex's skilled hands, the incision looks like it will heal with minimal scarring. She's grateful for that.

In truth she's upset that she had been led into a trap, and she really should have known better. All the signs were there now that she looks back on the incident.

Maybe she was losing her touch. Maybe he was right, she had stopped giving everything and everyone the benefit of the doubt, and she had promised him that she would start again. He had wanted her to. And yet she knew he would have been the first person to try and deter her from going. It wasn't safe, and she played it cool anyway. Too bad he hadn't been there to stop the rest of her team from agreeing with her. They had grown too accustomed to each other and their habits, how to speak to each other to stop the other one from doing foolish things. She needed him. The worst part was, how is she going to get back home now? She hopes she won't be stuck here now. It feels…odd to be back here. Uneasy. Angry sometimes.

Now there really isn't anything she can do about it. She's stuck in this bed until she has enough strength to get herself mobile again. It really isn't too bad. Those she's met have been really kind to her. Although she has a sneaking suspicion that Jex is trapped here as well. There's something more going on with him, something that she'd have to get him to explain to her.

* * *

It has been a very long three days, with only minimal trips around the small room and the landing and hallway of the upper level of this saloon. Cabin fever is starting to set in and she's itching to get outside and feel the sunlight and heat on her skin once more. The injury is still immensely painful but she's managing the pain well, it seems to be healing well as well.

She was able to meet more people of this town called Mercy. Usually when she came down to stretch her legs there were people in the bar, doing minimal business. She met the preacher of the town, a wonderful man, and Clint, the barkeep of the saloon. He was a bit older but polite and was always willing to bend over backwards to help her when he would see her coming down the stairs. She was grateful for his company when she was walking around and indeed the politeness of all the regular patrons. She still has yet to make it outside, but she's slowly working there. Instead she'd play the piano that was poised in one corner of the saloon, letting her memories engulf her as she remembered her life that has passed before her. Remembering how he taught her to play. How long and frustrating it had been for her to learn. It's when she's playing does she really begin to miss him then.

Clint always compliments her playing, but finds the songs she plays depressing. So she's usually forced to play something more cheery to keep him happy. Maybe today she could finally make her way outside. Jex just has to clear her and she's been building the strength. Hopefully today will be the day. She needs to get out and breathe in the air. It's becoming stuffy in the saloon. She needs to have more patience. She's been rather bad at that, the waiting. Of course…Jex is late today. She wonders what could be keeping him. She begins to feel tired and slips into a deep sleep, still recovering from her injury.

* * *

It had been a long, hot walk from the TARDIS to wherever it was they were now. The heat waves could be seen in the distance and the constant call of vultures overhead didn't really instil the greatest amount of confidence in them as they continued their walk along the desert world.

Now they had come to a small town, hoping to find relief from the heat. Problem was that this very small town didn't really exude a modern look. Another hint that they had travelled into the past where there likely wouldn't be any relief and that was disheartening.

Amy watches as the Doctor stands, with his arms folded across his chest, reading the little wooden sign on the road, indicating where they are and how many people are in this town. It has a cattle skull on the top of the sign. It appears that this town has had a recent addition. The population number is struck out and added to. Amy frowns when her gaze is lowered to the warning sign nailed just below it. Keep out. An odd warning. There is a small border of some kind that is laid out before them. Merely consisting of sticks and stones. Amy exchanges looks with Rory. They continue to study the ring that seems to line the town.

'Mercy, 81 residents.' The Doctor reads, noticing that the previous number, eighty had a strike through it, and Amy glances up to him.

'Look at this. It's a load of stones and lumps of wood,' Amy directs his attention to the ring and the Doctor frowns. He reaches into his pocket and takes out his sonic, running it along the ring and then frowns once more. 'What is it?' She wonders.

'A load of stones and lumps of wood.' The Doctor replies and smiles as he steps over the line and into the town.

Unbeknownst to them, they are being monitored from the bluffs of the desert.

Amy and Rory look at one another before Rory decides to speak up, questioning the Doctor's blatant disregard for the warning.

'Er, the sign does say 'keep out.'' Rory reminds him and the Doctor stops, turning to both of them.

'I see keep out signs as suggestions more than actual orders. Like dry clean only.' The Doctor responds and rubs his hands together before turning back around and heading into the town. Amy follows him and reluctantly, Rory does as well. He just knows that sign was put up for a reason, but why? The town is quiet. Are they hiding something?

Together, the three of them head down the dusty street that leads them further into the heart of the little town. Amy glances around and notices that people are warily watching them from their windows, which some residents shut. Some linger in their doorways, studying them with narrowed eyes and unimpressed expressions on their face. Amy watches a one woman that stands in her door clutches her child tighter to her. Clearly these people do not like strangers in their town. There is a lot of tension in the air.

The Doctor notices the hostile nature, but pays no mind to it when he stumbles across something a bit more troublesome. Street lamps line the road and one abruptly sparks as the Doctor begins to approach it. He frowns and pulls out the sonic, scanning the lamp quickly.

'That's not right…' The Doctor states as he stares at the sonic before slipping it back into his pocket.

'It's a street lamp.' Rory replies confused and the Doctor turns back to them, eyeing the town suspiciously.

'An electric street lamp about ten years too early.' The Doctor states and looks up to where they have stopped in front of. The town's saloon. Maybe they can get answers there.

'It's only a few years out.' Rory replies innocently and the Doctor gives him a funny look.

'That's what you said when you left your phone recharger in Henry VIII's ensuite.' The Doctor reminds him and Rory nods his head in understanding. Already mentally going through that day. He really had been on the end of the King's wrath for that. Rumours were true about him. He had quite the nasty temper.

'Doctor, um…' Amy attempts to break in, but is abruptly cut off as the Doctor begins to speak again. His tone is jovial.

'Anachronistic electricity, keep out signs, aggressive stares…has someone been peaking at my Christmas list?' The Doctor muses and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a toothpick, putting it into his mouth, he begins to walk into the saloon.

'Doctor!' Amy calls to him but he's already heading inside, so she and Rory quickly head in after him.

* * *

The saloon seems to be doing a brisk business as the Doctor pushes open the doors and steps inside. A man is playing the piano, an upbeat tune while other patrons drink at the table or engage in playing poker. He watches as a man gets up and strolls over to man playing the piano.

'Play the one that Miss Wolfe always plays.' The man states and instantly the pianist switches to something a bit more sedate and the men in the saloon grumble their approval and the chatter resumes. The Doctor smiles ruefully at the woman's last name.

When the patrons have noticed that someone new has entered the bar the music and the friendly chatter immediately dies, plunging the whole saloon into silence. Paying no mind to the sudden and abrupt silence the Doctor strolls over to the bar and puts his hand down on the counter, signalling the barkeep. Clint eyes the group but nonetheless approaches them.

'Tea. But the strong stuff. Leave the bag in.' The man states in an obvious phoney accent. He is trying to emulate theirs. He attempts to flip the toothpick but it gets stuck. Clint frowns.

'What you doing here, son?' Clint wonders and watches the man laugh a bit.

'Son?' He echoes, still laughing. 'You can stay.' Clint notices the two others that still linger in the doorway. They are wearing the same type of clothing like Rhoswen had been. Where do these people keep coming from?

Clint watches as the preacher stands up, warily eyeing the group. The preacher grips the lapels of his outfit. 'Sir, might I enquire who you is?'

The man turns to the preacher and smiles. 'Of course. I'm the Doctor, this is…' The man attempts to motion to the two others but halts when everyone in the saloon stands up. But this Doctor appears to be unaffected. 'No need to stand,' He states and turns to the others. 'You see that? Manners,' The Doctor states and notices that a man has come forward and has begun to take measurements with a candid fascination. The Doctor attempts to turn to follow the man's movements. 'Oh, thank you, but I don't need a new suit.'

The man, still taking measurements, merely glances up to the Doctor before resuming his work. 'I'm the undertaker, sir.'

The Doctor nods and then stares at the man as his words are fully digested. Wondering why an undertaker would be taking measurements, is he going to be needing a new suit…? What's the purpose? Hopefully not dying. That thought is unpleasant and he watches as a young man steps forward, eyeing the group of strangers carefully. He's wearing a brown suit and bowler hat.

'I got a question,' The young man states firmly. 'Is you an alien?'

The Doctor frowns and mulls over his answer, wondering how they would immediately make the connection from his name to him being an alien? Why is that? What's this town really harbouring?

Amy and Rory watch nervously from their spot next to the door, they quickly begin to see where this line of questioning could lead them.

'Well, um…' The Doctor pauses and attempts to figure out how to word his next sentence carefully. 'Bit personal,' He admits. 'It's all relative, isn't it? I mean, I think _you're_ the aliens. But in this context, yes. Yes, I suppose I am.'

That seemed to be all the admission they need because all the men in the saloon suddenly rush the Doctor, lifting him up and they carry him back out into the hot sun.

'Guys!' The Doctor shouts to Amy and Rory, who have also been pushed out into the dusty road.

They walk down the street with him while others from the saloon ensure that both Amy and Rory are restrained. Amy struggles against those who have restrained her.

'Doctor!' She calls to him and then shouts to the men. 'Put him down!'

'Don't think we won't kill you.' One of the men stated darkly.

'Leave him alone!' Rory shouts as the crowd continues to stride towards the border of the town. Rory attempts to shake the man that's holding him off but to no avail. Amy is even having problems shaking herself free from the man that continues to march her towards the edge of the town.

'Rory, everything is completely under control.' The Doctor twists to try and let them know he's okay.

'Get off me!' Amy struggles against the men holding her.

The group of me that still have the Doctor hoisted into the air suddenly toss him out of town. He lands on the other side of the ring, heavily and he groans.

'Ow…' He pulls himself to his feet and he turns around to face the townspeople. Shockingly all the men pull out their revolvers and aim them at the Doctor who immediately puts his hands up. He's baffled as to why this is happening. Why are they so terrified of him, he doesn't think he's met these people before. Or maybe he has. His life isn't always the right order. And then the crowd begins to look past him, to something in the distance. He notices that some of their hands begin to shake.

'He's coming. Oh, god. He's coming!' The preacher states nervously and points to something in the distance.

The young man in the brown suit and bowler hat whips his stare to the preacher, his face pale. 'Preacher…say something.'

The preacher clears his throat. 'Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name,' As he is saying the prayer, the Doctor turns around to see something drawing closer to the town by teleport shifts. He becomes unnerved. 'Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done.'

The Doctor attempts to get back into the town, but the men refuse to lower their weapons and the Doctor knows that the panic has begun to set in and that they might fire because they're scared. That's the last thing he needs.

A shot does ring out, but it doesn't come from the crowd that is guarding the town. It comes from the side, by a man with a moustache. The crowd of men immediately turn their gaze to the newcomer. There is a silence that falls between them all.

'You. Bow tie,' The man calls to him and the Doctor points to himself. 'Get back across that line,' The man pulls back a flap of his jacket to reveal a badge that says 'Marshal' on it. 'Now,' His tone is firm and demanding. As he strides closer to the crowd he notices Amy and tips his hat to her. 'Ma'am.'

The Doctor does as he's told and steps across the line. When he turns around to see what had been after them, the figure stops and then disappears completely.

'Isaac, he said he was a doctor…an alien doctor.' The man in the brown suit states firmly.

'That a reason to hand him to his death?' Isaac wonders and the man nods his head enthusiastically.

'But, Isaac, it could be him!' He replies, willing Isaac to understand.

'You know it ain't,' Isaac states and he holsters his gun, turning around and walking away. 'Besides he did save a life a week ago. Who's to say that things aren't changing with him,' Isaac replies but doesn't turn around. Instead he heads back to the Marshal's office. Once more as he passes Amy he offers another gesture of kindness and tips his hat. 'Ma'am.'

The Doctor, intrigued, brushes himself off and straightens his jacket before following after Isaac. Amy and Rory shrug off their captors and jog in order to keep up with them. The townspeople do not appear to be too happy at the decision their Marshal has made.

'Just let him go like that?' One man wonders bitterly and another man watches the Doctor pass by him.

'Be seeing you, boy.' The second man warns and the Doctor strides past him, walking to the building that Isaac just disappeared into.

Amy and Rory don't like the man's menacing nature and keep their attention focused ahead of them, following the Doctor right into the Marshal's building.

When they enter they see that Isaac has just taken a seat on the corner of a desk. The building is hot, the air is thick and the building itself is rather plain, wooden with an array of desks staggered around the main office. At the back and to the right, there is a small area dedicated to holding cells. A ring of keys sits on a nail not far from that area.

'What was that outside?' The Doctor wonders and Isaac sighs a bit.

'The Gunslinger. Showed up three weeks back. We've been prisoners ever since,' Isaac states and readjusts his hat. 'You see that borderline, stretching round the town? Woke up one morning, there it was. Nothing gets past it, in or out. No supply wagons, no reinforcements. Pretty soon, the whole town's going to starve to death.'

'But…he let us in.' Rory states and the Doctor frowns.

'You ain't carrying any food,' Isaac replies, a hint of indignation in his voice. 'That's another three mouths to feed. What with you coming here now and…well, it don't matter. We'll all die even sooner now.'

The Doctor doesn't miss the hint of hesitation in Isaac's voice and takes a step forward. 'You mentioned that this…Gunslinger, saved someone? Seems a bit contradictory if you ask me.'

'Yeah. It does,' Isaac agrees and wonders if he should be telling these strangers anything at all. 'Showed up a week ago. Badly injured. The Gunslinger brought her to the town so we could take care of her.'

'Her?' Amy wonders and leans forward to her the explanation.

'Yeah. Would've bled out in that desert if he hadn't have brought her here.' Isaac states and cross his arms over his chest.

'Why do that?' The Doctor wonders.

'Most I can tell is, she'd been in a fight. He's a warrior, maybe he felt sorry for her.'

'That doesn't make any sense.' Rory replies but Isaac only shrugs his response.

'What happens if someone crosses the line?' The Doctor wonders, hoping to change the subject but doesn't put that small conversation out of his mind. He'd have to meet this woman; maybe she can give him some more answers about this Gunslinger and why he chose to rescue her.

Isaac leans back and pulls out something, tossing it quickly to the Doctor who leans forward to catch it. It's a Stetson and the Doctor smiles a bit, putting his finger through the obvious bullet hole.

'Ah, well…' The Doctor retracts his finger and looks up to Isaac. 'He wasn't a very good shot then.'

'He was aiming for the hat.' Isaac responds and the Doctor widens his eyes.

'He shoots people's hats?!'

'I think it was a warning shot.' Amy states and Isaac nods at her assumption.

The Doctor passes the hat to Rory for an inspection. 'Ah. No. Yes. I see. Hmm.'

Amy takes the hat out of Rory's hands and examines it carefully. 'What does he want? Has he issued some kind of demand?' She wonders as she passes the hat back to Rory, who hands it off to the Doctor. The Doctor tosses it back to Isaac.

'He says he wants us to give him the 'alien doctor.'' Isaac informs them and tosses the hat onto the chair poised behind the desk.

'But that's you,' Amy points to the Doctor who shrugs. 'Why would he want to kill you? Unless he's met you.' Amy surmises but Rory leans in to her.

'And how could he know we'd be here?' Rory wonders and then drops his voice to a whisper. 'We didn't even know we'd be here.'

Amy frowns and then turns to Isaac. 'We were aiming for Mexico. The Doctor was taking us to see the Day of the Dead Festival.'

'Mexico's two hundred miles due south.' Isaac replies and Amy nods her head defeated.

A light above them flickers and the Doctor turns his gaze up to it, smiling slightly. 'Well, that's what happens when people get toast crumbs on the console,' He informs Amy. 'Anyway, I think it's about time I met him, don't you?' The Doctor stares at Isaac as he sits on the railing behind him.

'Who?' Isaac echoes.

'The chap outside said I could be the alien doctor, but you said I wasn't. So you already know who it is,' The Doctor eyes Isaac and smiles as he turns to Amy and Rory. 'Two alien doctors! We're like buses. Resident eighty-one, I presume. So beloved by the townsfolk, he wanted an alteration to the sign. Probably because he rigged up these electrics. And I'm guessing he's in here because if half the town suddenly wanted to throw me to my death…well, I'd want to be here…just in case.' The Doctor states and hops off the rail, directing himself towards the wall of cells.

'I don't know what you…' Isaac attempts to get out and gets off the desk he'd been sitting on as he tries to stop the Doctor from advancing further.

A voice suddenly floats towards the little group. 'It's all right, Isaac. I think the time for subterfuge has passed,' The Doctor watches a man get up from a bunk in one of the cells and turns to him. 'Good afternoon. My name is Kahler-Jex. I'm the doctor.'

Amy and Rory notice that the man's outfit is very professional and of the time. Then they notice the tattoo that is on the man's face. They exchange looks but the Doctor looks simply thrilled as the man steps out of the cell. The Doctor begins to shake the man's hand enthusiastically, a big smile on his face.

'The Kahler. I love the Kahler. One of the most ingenious races in the galaxy, seriously. They could build a spaceship out of Tupperware and moss.'

Amy strides towards the Doctor and pushes him down into a chair, and it's only then that he releases Jex's hand. Jex smiles at the Doctor, eyeing him a bit and going over his words in his head.

As he sits behind Isaac's desk he mulls over the words carefully. 'That's odd. You said the exact same thing she did.'

'Who did?' The Doctor questions.

'Miss Wolfe. Said the exact same thing. She knew about me, my people.' Jex replies and again thinks it's a rather odd coincidence.

'Who is this Miss Wolfe?' The Doctor wonders.

'She came here a week ago. Severely injured.' Jex replies and the Doctor frown, trying to think of who this person could possibly be. Especially to know about aliens.

'The Gunslinger brought her here?' Amy recalls and Isaac nods his head.

'That's right. Don't know why.' Isaac replies.

'Where is she? I'd like to talk to her.' The Doctor declares but Jex shakes his head.

'I'm afraid I can't allow it. She was struck by a Sontaran weapon, she is still recovering.'

'A Sontaran weapon?' The Doctor echoes in disbelief and he begins to wonder how she could still possibly be alive after being struck by a weapon like that.

Amy can see that the Doctor is busy trying to figure out what Jex has just said so she attempts to change the subject, wanting to know about how everything has come to be.

'All right. How did you get here?' Amy questions Jex and he inhales deeply, leaning forward as he answers her question.

'My craft crashed about a mile or so out of town. I would have died if Isaac and the others hadn't pulled me from the wreckage.' Jex states and Isaac places his hand on Jex's shoulder. He's smiling.

'Listen to him. Talking like it was nothing. Tell them about the cholera!' Isaac replies and slaps Jex on the back.

'Now, Isaac, I'm sure out guests aren't…' Jex stammers a bit, trying to be modest but Isaac won't have any of it. He immediately interrupts Jex.

'Two years after he arrived, there was an outbreak of cholera. Thanks to the doc here not a single person died.' Isaac stated proudly.

'A minor infection we'd found a treatment for centuries ago.' Jex explains simply but Isaac is again too excited about bragging Jex's talents to their guests.

'No, no, no. What do you call them? The lectricks?'

'Using my ship as a generator, I was able to rig up some rudimentary heating and lighting for the town.' Jex explains and the Doctor leans forward, curiosity still burning within him and smiles a bit.

'So, why does the Gunslinger want you?' The Doctor questions but Isaac stops that conversation before it has a chance to grow.

'It don't matter.' Isaac states firmly.

'I'm just saying, if we knew…' The Doctor attempts to get them to understand.

'America's a land of second chances. We called this town Mercy for a reason. Others…some round here don't feel that way.' Isaac admits and Jex sighs a bit.

'Now, Isaac, we've discussed this.' Jex replies and Isaac shakes his head.

'People whose lives you saved are suddenly saying we should hand you over.' Isaac states bitterly. Not understanding how his fellow townspeople could hate someone who saved their lives.

'They're scared, that's all,' Jex replies simply, understanding their fear and resentments. 'You can hardly blame them.'

'Them being scared, scares me,' Isaac admits and his thoughts become dark. 'War only ended five years back. That old violence is still under the surface. We give up Doc Jex, then we're handing the keys of the town over to chaos.'

The Doctor nods his head, understanding the reasoning that Isaac has. They can't give in to these fears that the people have. There is always a choice. They just have to find it. Make these people understand that their futures are not as bleak as they would believe.

The Doctor ponders a bit longer before thinking of the obvious. 'Did you try to repair your craft? Surely someone with your skills…'

Jex merely shakes his head in sadness, but also he doesn't want to reveal the real reason he never attempted to go back to it is because he's a marked man. Anywhere he'd go, the Gunslinger would find him. There isn't a point.

'It really was very badly damaged.' Jex admits and the Doctor nods in understanding, he abruptly gets to his feet. He's already devised a plan, fearing that that would have been Jex's answer.

'We'll evacuate the town. Our ship's just over the hills. Room for everyone,' The Doctor sits on the desk and smiles. 'I'll pop out, bring it here. Robert's your uncle.' He states with a bit of a smile.

Amy folds her arms across her chest, not believing his attitude to this whole situation. She doesn't believe that it'll be this easy, it never is. So why does he think it will be? When he approaches her, she raises her eyebrows at him in disbelief.

'Really? Simple as that? No crazy schemes? No negotiations?' Amy states with a bit of a mocking tone in her voice.

'I've matures. I'm twelve hundred years old now,' The Doctor states proudly but doesn't admit the gnawing curiosity he feels about another mysterious guest that still is being hidden away from him. 'Plus, I don't want to miss The Archers.' The Doctor stands and spots a Stetson hanging on the wall. He picks it up and heads for the door.

'Oh, so you're not even a tiny bit curious?' Amy repeats and watches the Doctor stop just by the door.

'Why would I be curious? It's a mysterious space cowboy assassin. Curious? Of course I'm not curious.' The Doctor replies simply but Amy can see the hint of smile on his face as he disappears through the door.

'Son?' Isaac calls and the Doctor comes back into the Marshal's office, a confused look on his face. 'You've still got to get past the Gunslinger. How you gonna do that?'

The Doctor looks at the Stetson still in his hands and puts it on his head, a grin appears on his face. 'With a little sleight of hand.' Again he disappears outside and Amy and Rory merely exchange looks with one another.

* * *

The Doctor surveys the town, its residents still eyeing their little group with malicious glares and he attempts to figure out where this enigmatic Miss Wolfe may be hiding. He wonders if the person is actually River. However she's never used an alias before, so why start now? Of course…if it isn't River, who else could it possibly be? Just someone who may work for UNIT…maybe Torchwood? It just doesn't make sense to him.

Of course…when he heard her name, he almost wished it were her. He knows that it isn't possible, but he couldn't help but hope. He's dying to meet her, just to see what she knows about everything.

His gaze stops at the saloon when he notices a shadow move in the window on the upper level. It might be her. Then again…it might not be. He sighs a bit. One thing at a time. After all, he'd meet her when they evacuated the town. He has a feeling that he's going to like her.

When Amy and Rory come out he draws them closer and explains his plan. Rory pales a bit and sighs, while Amy goes in and retrieves Isaac and Jex.

'What if I get shot at?' Rory wonders and the Doctor shakes his head.

'I promise that won't happen.'

'How can you be sure?' Rory questions and Isaac crosses his arms as the Doctor goes over the plan again. Jex takes off his coat and hat, handing them over to the Doctor who places the hat on Isaac's head. The Doctor doesn't answer his question.

'Well then, we best be getting out there.' Isaac states and Rory nods. Amy embraces him tightly. And together she and Jex watch as Isaac and Rory head towards the edge of town and then into the desert.

'Doctor…how do you know the Gunslinger won't shoot them?' Amy watches Rory cross over the ring and together she watches as Rory and Isaac begin to run. Soon after they disappear from sight.

'Because the Gunslinger won't involve innocent people,' The Doctor replies and Amy still can't stop the worrying feeling she has inside. 'Amy, you stay in the Marshal's office with Jex, just in case the townspeople get some ideas.'

The Doctor states as he begins to walk towards the preacher they had met earlier. Amy doesn't argue and lingers in the middle of the town with Jex.

'Come on, Amy, let's get inside.' Jex says and he heads inside, while Amy stays where she is, watching the desert that is stretched before her and then to the Doctor as he approaches the preacher.

After a few more moments pass, she heads inside when she notices that more of the townspeople have gathered outside to watch her. She's unsure if they'll try anything now that Isaac is gone. She will have to keep Jex safe just in case.

* * *

Isaac finds the coat and hat he's been forced to wear very stifling as he and Rory continue to zigzag through the desert in hopes of attracting the attention of the Gunslinger, and they hope that he buys into the illusion. Isaac grips Rory's arm and drags him behind a bluff of rocks. They pant, trying to catch their breaths and Isaac turns to Rory.

'You okay?'

'Yeah, fine. Yeah. Keep moving.' Rory takes a look behind the rocks and doesn't notice anything he pulls Isaac by the arm and they run to the next collection of bluffs.

'Next time…you get to wear Jex's clothes.' Isaac calls to Rory and he gives Isaac a thumbs up as they continue to run. The heat is unbearable.

When they duck behind the next collection, they don't notice that from an opposite ridge, the Gunslinger has been watching this display with great interest. He remains stone faced as he targets who he believes to be Jex. He is about to shoot his gun when someone else steps in the way. The other man doesn't move and the Gunslinger's internal computer registers an eight-seven percent chance of injury to the innocent man. It recommends that he disengage. And so he agrees, lowering his weapon. It seems like this will come down to patience. Well he has all the time in the world. What he doesn't understand is why now? What is he up to?

* * *

The Doctor turns his attention from the saloon window as he approaches the preacher, who has just dismounted from his horse and has begun to tie the reigns to a hitching post.

'Excuse me, sir?' The Doctor calls and the preacher stops turning to look at him.

'Yes?'

'Can I ask you something? Have you had a chance to meet this Miss Wolfe?' The Doctor wonders and notices the man's features soften at the mention of her.

'Oh yes, she's a real nice lady.' The preacher tells the Doctor and he nods his head.

'Did she say anything about where she might have come from?' The Doctor questions but the preacher merely shakes his head.

'No sir,' The preacher turns his attention to the saloon. 'Seems like a solitary lady. Though she did say she lost someone. Someone close to her. Didn't mention a name, though. Real nice smile on her. Sometimes she'd come down and play on the piano. She plays real good.'

'What's her first name?' The Doctor asks. He doesn't know anyone who could be identified through the meagre traits that the preacher had just described.

'Don't know, sir. Everyone round here just calls her Miss Wolfe. Heard that Jex and Isaac know, though.'

'I see, thanks,' The Doctor briefly turns to the saloon, getting ever more intrigued by this mystery that surrounds that woman. He turns back to the preacher and his horse. 'Can I borrow your horse, please? It's official Marshal business.'

The Doctor doesn't wait for an answer and mounts the horse anyway. The preacher hands the reigns to the Doctor and pats the horse affectionately.

'He's called Joshua. It's from the Bible. It means the Deliverer.' The preacher informs the Doctor and the horse neighs in response.

'No, he isn't.' The Doctor states and the preacher frowns at him.

'I speak horse. He's called Susan. And he wants you to respect his life choices.' The Doctor informs him and he drives his heels into the horse's ribs. Susan springs to life carrying the ride out of town.

The preachers just pushes his hat up out of his eyes and watches with confusion as the horse and rider soon disappear behind the bluffs of the desert.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the townspeople, another figure watches the horse and rider leave town. Rhoswen squints her eyes as she attempts to focus on them in the distance. Sadly she isn't able to make out the rider of the horse clearly. She crosses her arms over her chest and sighs. She feels the pain begin to creep into her side and she has to sit on the bed, scrunching her nose against the pain.

Needing to take her mind off of it, she reaches over to her clothing and picks up the bag she'd come with. She opens it and pulls out her photos, needing their strength to aid her in her recovery. She fingers the chain around her neck as she smiles when she flips to some of her favourite ones of her and her partner. Again she misses him. What she wouldn't give to have him with her now.

* * *

Isaac and Rory are carefully making their way along the base of a ridge when the ground between the abruptly explodes from a gunshot. They jump back and recoil, throwing their arms in front of their faces. They have been spotted by the Gunslinger. That was a warning shot. Next time, if they were spotted, they are sure that he wouldn't miss.

'I, uh…think he's seen us.' Rory attempts to spot where the shot had come from but is unable to do so. There is just so much openness to the desert that it's impossible to properly see where the Gunslinger could be. All Rory can see is the heat waves that come from the ground and the bright sunlight that shrouds everything. Rory attempts to shield his eyes from the sun but it doesn't do anything to help. Isaac firmly grips Rory's arm and pulls him in another direction.

'This way.'

Isaac leads them around the back of the ridge and they each attempt to see if they can spot the Gunslinger. It's silent. It isn't comforting and together they creep along the ridge.

* * *

Amy re-crosses her legs and shifts on the desk she's sitting on and watches Jex as he continues to stare out of the window in the Marshal's office. The townspeople have kept their distance, and Amy is relieved for that. She turns her worry back to Rory and hopes that he and Isaac are making out all right. She wants them to return safely. She inwardly sighs and notices that Jex has been staring at the saloon. She frowns and wonders what he could be staring at. She clears her throat and Jex briefly turns to her, wondering what she's thinking. He's thinking about Rhoswen, and how he should be up there checking on her to ensure she's all right and not in too much pain.

'Jex?' Amy questions and he turns back to her. She has a look of concern on her face and it's then he realises that she had been speaking to him. He hadn't heard anything she said. That's rather embarrassing.

'I'm sorry, Amy, I was lost in my thoughts.' Jex admits and she smiles slightly.

'That's fine. I just wondered that when this is all done, do you want us to take you home?'

Jex shakes his head. This is his home now. Here he can do good and attempt to erase the blood in his ledger. Even though he is a marked man, maybe this Doctor would be able to talk some sense into this Gunslinger if they ever met face to face. After all, he's realised his mistake. How wrong he was and what he had done was evil. Hopefully they can go about their plan without discovering his past. He will keep it buried for as long as possible.

'Thank you, but I have already given everything I have to the Kahler. My skills, my energy…all that was good in me. But here…I could start afresh. I could remember myself and help people. That's all I ever wanted to do. End suffering.' Jex admits and Amy smiles warmly at him.

She gets off the desk and stands, picking up Isaac's jacket that he had taken off to don Jex's instead. 'Here.' She states and puts his jacket over his shoulders.

Jex smiles and studies Amy closely. 'You're a mother, aren't you?'

Amy blinks at that statement and wonders how he could possibly know that. 'How did you know?'

'There's a kindness in your eyes. And sadness. But a ferocity too,' Jex pauses and remembers where else he had seen that same kind of ferocity. 'Just like Miss Wolfe.'

'It wasn't exactly straightforward.' Amy admits and wonders how he could tell everything like that by staring at her for mere moments.

'It seldom is.' Jex smiles ruefully and Amy crosses her arms.

'Who exactly is this Miss Wolfe?' Amy questions and Jex continues to stare off.

'I wish I knew. She keeps her life secret. She doesn't talk about it. But she has great suffering buried within her. I think she is a warrior. She is on the run…so she doesn't have to look back.'

'Look back at what?' Amy wonders and Jex just smiles at her.

'That's the mystery, isn't it?' Jex replies enigmatically. 'I don't understand her need to want to run. From what I saw, she appears to have a wonderful life.'

'Something must have changed it,' Amy decides and wants to meet this Miss Wolfe. Where are they keeping her tucked away? Deciding to change the subject when Jex looks back out to the window she tilts her head and wonders something else. 'And what about you? Are you a father?'

Jex briefly turns back to her and then puts his gaze back out the window and to the desert bluffs. 'Yes. In a way, I suppose I am.'

Silence falls over the two as each become lost in their own thoughts. Wondering about everything that had been happening to the inhabitants of this little American town and why everything had decided to change.

* * *

Isaac and Rory slide in the sand to conceal themselves against the base of a very rocky ledge. This is the spot and now they have to wait. Isaac can't help but wonder what exactly they are waiting for. And if they will get caught by the Gunslinger. Wanting to confirm their plan, once more with Rory, Isaac leans in and keeps his voice low, just in case the Gunslinger is near by.

'So, we wait here till the Doctor comes to pick us up in your ship?' Isaac wonders and Rory nods.

'Yes, I know. I was there when we agreed to it.' He replies and Isaac leans against the rough rocks.

'Yeah, I said that more for my benefit than yours.' Isaac admits and Rory stares at him.

* * *

The Doctor continues his trek out of town, kicking up the dust from the trail as he and Susan carry on their pace. Still no sign of the Gunslinger. The plan must be working. He glances back over his shoulder at the town. He can't shake his feeling he's getting about Miss Wolfe. Something tells him that they've met before. And his mind keeps telling him it's River. Who else could it could it be? Although it could really be someone he's never met before. Someone who is just as well travelled as he is. He's quite anxious to meet this Miss Wolfe, and is becoming impatient the longer their inevitable meeting is put off.

He continues riding along the dirt road when something that attracts his attention. He immediately pulls Susan's reigns and attempts to get the horse to halt.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,' The Doctor says and Susan neighs in response. 'Yeah, I know we're in a hurry. I just want to check something out,' The Doctor dismounts and turns to Susan. 'Two ticks. There's something niggling me,' Susan snorts in response. 'Yes,' The Doctor replies as he gets down on his knees as he begins to examine the sand. 'Yes, it could be important,' Susan whinnies and the Doctor snaps his head up and glances back at him. 'Oi, don't swear.' The Doctor warns.

Frowning, he unearths a hose that runs along the ground and he holds it up in his hands and sniffs it. Not getting anything from it, he beings to tug it loose.

* * *

On his way up to the saloon room, Jex notices that the lights begin to flicker. He immediately gets on edge, a look of concern appears on his features and he stops halfway up the stairs. Deciding that he should get back to the Marshal's office, Jex turns around and heads for the door, ignoring Clint's calls to him ensuring if everything is okay with him. If the lights are flickering…it can only mean one thing…

* * *

The Doctor climbs back up on Susan and together they take off down the dusty trail once more, following the odd cable. He follows it to its end where it appears to be sparking abruptly. He tugs on Susan's reigns and he begins to slow down.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,' Susan snorts and the Doctor dismounts again. He rolls his eyes and gives the horse a funny look. 'Yes, I wear a Stetson now.'

Something is being concealed there. A mound of something as the Doctor notices the cable is connected and so he reaches up and yanks a tarp off of it to reveal an avoid. He studies the craft carefully and it's only when Susan snorts does the Doctor frown a bit, not taking his eyes off the craft at all.

'Yes, good point, Susan,' He leans in closer to examine the capsule. 'Where _is_ the damage?'

* * *

The Gunslinger walks along the edge of the ridge that Isaac and Rory are concealing themselves by. Hearing the rocks being kicked out of the way and the vibrations in the ridge itself as they make their way to the two men, Isaac reaches out his hand and presses Rory against the ridge, hoping to keep them hidden, just as the Gunslinger reaches the edge and looks down.

However, the Gunslinger uses his internal scanners to pick up on their heat signatures through the ridge and smirks. He raises his gun and aims it, readying to fire it.

* * *

The Doctor climbs on top of the capsule and in a fluid motion, he begins to knock and tap the device's surface, hoping to reveal clues. It proves that it's hollow inside as he jumps on it and even strikes it a few times, making sure. Eventually he pulls out his sonic and aims it at the top of the device. Doing so sets off alarms. The noise is so shrill that the Doctor covers his ears as a door slides open.

* * *

That strident sound carries its noise all through the desert, eventually making its way to the ears of the Gunslinger. When he hears it, he lowers his weapon and turns away. Disappearing.

Isaac and Rory lean out to ensure that the Gunslinger is go before they both take off in the opposite direction. Wondering what exactly could be making that sound, and why it caused the Gunslinger to abruptly.

* * *

That thunderous sound has carried itself all the way back to Mercy. It alerts Amy, who opens the main doors and steps out into the relentless sun. Jex follows her immensely concerned. Amy and Jex stand on the porch of the Marshal's office as they continue to listen to that alarm and they direct their gaze to the desert.

'That's the alarm on my ship!' Jex cries out in uneasiness. Amy turns to him.

'Maybe the Doctor wants to get it working again.' She attempts to explain but Jex isn't soothed by that remark. In fact it makes him more anxious.

'But that wasn't the plan. He's not following the plan!'

Amy snorts and folds her arms across her chest, rolling her eyes. 'Welcome to my world.'

Jex immediately heads back into the Marshal's office while Amy remains on the porch, wondering what exactly the Doctor is doing out there.

* * *

The alarm's sound has come blaring into Rhoswen's room and she frowns, slowly pulling herself up from the bed as she heads towards the window and stares out into the desert. But nothing reveals itself. It sounds like it's an alarm that belongs on a ship, but whose? She turns her attention to her tattered clothing. Maybe it's time she gets dressed and head outside, they might need her assistance.

* * *

Groaning the Doctor makes a face as the capsule finally opens and he drops into the seat. His ears are ringing and the computer announces his presence with a less than comforting message as the hatch closes.

'_Security breach. You have ten seconds to enter the pass code or this vehicle will self-destruct,__'_ The Doctor aims the sonic at the panel. _'Thank you for choosing Abaraxas Security Software. Incinerating intruders for three centuries. Nine, eight, seven,'_ The sonic finally works. _'Self destruct over ridden.'_

The Doctor lets out a sigh of relief and then frowns. 'That's an awful lot of security for a titchy spacecraft…'

'_Awaiting command.'_ The computer announces and the Doctor leans forward a bit.

'Tell me everything you can about the Gunslinger.' The Doctor states.

'_File not found,'_ The computer responds and the Doctor groans at his terrible luck. _'Please choose from Technical Specifications, Flight Recorder, Personal Files, Maps and Charts.'_

'Personal files of Doctor Kahler-Jex.'

Experimental Cyborg Program Military Science Unit is sprawled across the screen before it flashes to Jex's face, as it appears on the screen of the computer along with a quickly scrolling text. The Doctor begins to read it before Jex's voice is heard.

'_Names of deceased subjects can be found on the drop down menu.'_

The Doctor widens his eyes as the screams of the test subjects fill the tiny craft and the Doctor watches horrified. The text reflects off his face. He becomes enraged and then shocked, understanding everything. He stares at the information, absorbing all he can before the screen eventually cuts to black. He closes his eyes and puts his hands over his face, wondering how someone could do that.

* * *

Amy notices that the alarm has become quiet and she frowns. Still seeing nothing that appears in the distance, she turns and heads back inside the Marshal's office where she is immediately met with a gun being shoved into her face.

She frowns when Jex cocks the weapon and he closes his eyes, saddened that it has had to come to this.

'I'm sorry, Amy,' Jex apologises and Amy remains motionless. 'He really should have followed the plan.'

Amy slowly raises her hands; unsure of what Jex would do and not really comprehending why he's shoving a gun in her face. What's he trying to protect?

* * *

The Doctor stands in the entrance to the capsule and slowly stands to full height and the Gunslinger appears, aiming his weapon at the back of the Doctor's head. As the weapon begins to power up the Doctor hears it and widens his eyes, ducking inside the craft.

'Don't shoot, don't shoot!' The Doctor cries and comes out again, facing the Gunslinger, eye to eye. 'I know who you are! And who Jex is too!' Intrigued, the Gunslinger lowers his weapon, keeping his eyes on the Doctor. He takes a deep breath. 'Now what I don't understand is why you haven't just walked into the town and killed him?' The Doctor wonders and the Gunslinger briefly looks over his shoulder to the direct of the town.

'People will get in the way.'

'Why did you save the young woman? The Doctor wonders.

'She is a warrior. She deserved to live. I felt…compassion…for her.' The Gunslinger admits and the Doctor blinks, not expecting that answer. Has he begun to remember who exactly he is? Is he beginning to remember human emotions?

'Okay, that's good. You see…because I know you want justice, you deserve justice, but this isn't the way. We can put him on trial, we can…'

Having heard enough of that man's ramblings, the Gunslinger immediately raises his weapon annoyed. 'When he starts killing _your_ people, you can use _your_ justice.'

The Doctor warily eyes the gun, unsure how he will be able to calm him down this time.

* * *

While Jex ensures that he keeps the gun poised on Amy, he goes to his little makeshift bedroom in one of the cells. Isaac had insisted, in case the townspeople got a bit too rowdy. Jex quickly scans the shelves that he had placed in there and choosing only the most valuable items, Jex hastily shoves the trinkets into his pockets.

'Isaac says he doesn't care about my past. But things may have been uncovered that even he might struggle to forgive,' Jex states softly and then turns back to Amy, indicating that she move closer to the door, which she does. 'So it's best we make a hasty retreat.'

'We?' Amy echoes and stares at him. 'I'm coming with you?'

'It's unlikely the Gunslinger will shoot if I'm with you. As far as I can tell, he's programmed to take innocent lives only if absolutely necessary.' Jex states and Amy rolls her eyes at that.

'Well, colour me reassured!' She replies sarcastically and watches as Jex backs up to the door.

However he abruptly halts when he hears a gun being cocked and shoved into the back of his head. He sees the smile on Amy's face and can only assume that Isaac and Rory have returned.

'Doc, what are you doin'?' Isaac questions and he forces Jex back into the building. Jex begins to grow nervous and wonders how he will explain himself out of this mess.

* * *

The Gunslinger lowers his gun and then glances towards the town, as if he is pondering something. Having made his decision, he will no longer tolerate these attempts made to fool him into believing that Jex is in the desert when clearly, he hadn't been. He turns back to the Doctor and narrows his eyes in anger.

'No more warning shots,' The Gunslinger declares. 'I'll kill the next person to step over the line. Make sure it's Jex.' And with that uttered the Gunslinger walks away, disappearing into the teleport glow.

The Doctor inhales deeply and runs back to where Susan is waiting. He quickly climbs on and drives his heels into the horse's ribs. He responds and they hastily make their way back to the town. He's going to confront Jex. He won't let him get away with this. He will have to pay for the injustice he had unleashed upon his own people. The Gunslinger will have his vengeance.

* * *

Jex has been reduced to standing in front of the wall in the Marshal's office, with Isaac, Rory and Amy facing him. Awaiting his explanation. He quickly tries to think of something that will be believable to them.

'It was stupid of me, I realise that now,' Jex begins and Amy tilts her head at him, narrowing her eyes. 'I just thought I'd put you all in enough danger, perhaps if I left…'

Jex doesn't have a chance to finish his thoughts as the door is thrown open and the Doctor strides in, with an obvious look of anger. Amy and Rory exchange looks. What's wrong with him? He stands right in front of Jex with a look of determination on his face.

'He's lying. Every word. Everything he says, it's…all…lies. This man is a murderer.' The Doctor informs them angrily and Isaac frowns, looking at Jex with a confused look in his eyes.

'I'm a scientist.' Jex corrects but the Doctor shakes his head.

'Sit down,' The Doctor orders, but Jex doesn't move. An act of defiance. 'Sit down!' He shouts and Jex reluctantly does so. 'Tell them what you are.' The Doctor motions behind him to the little group who are watching on with perplexed expression.

Jex crosses his arms and matches the Doctor's glaring look. 'What am I?' He repeats. 'A war hero.'

'Okay, somebody want to tell me what's going on?' Isaac wonders and his eyes dart between the Doctor and Jex.

The Doctor turns back to Isaac. 'The Gunslinger is a cyborg.'

Isaac has a blank look on his face as he attempts to figure out what that word really means. He's never heard it before.

'A what?'

'Half man, half machine. A weapon,' The Doctor states and his tone is embittered, angry and full of disgust. 'Jex built it. He and his team took volunteers, told them they'd been selected for special training, then experimented on them, fused their bodies with weaponry and programmed to kill!'

Amy watches Jex with a horrified look and Isaac inhales deeply, trying to figure out why that this good man standing before him would do such atrocious actions.

'We'd been at war for nine years. A war that had already decimated half of our planet. Our task was to bring peace, and we did,' Jex states proudly and the Doctor narrows his eyes. 'We built an army that routed the enemy and ended the war in less than a week. Do you want me to repent?' Jex questions and the Doctor's gaze becomes steely. 'To be for forgiveness for saving millions of lives?!'

'And how man died screaming on the operating table before you had _found_ your advantage?!' The Doctor shouts angrily but Jex remains unaffected.

'War is another world. You cannot apply the politics of peace to what I did, to what any of us did.'

The Doctor inhales sharply. It's another excuse, and he walks to the other side of the room before he regrets what he might do next. He crosses his arms and leans against the wall. He feels that old anger bubbling to the surface and he struggles to contain it, Jex watches him with narrowed eyes.

Rory attempts to defuse the situation and turns to Jex. 'But what happened then? How come you're here?'

'When the war ended, we had the cyborgs decommissioned. But one of them must have got its circuitry damaged in battle. It went offline and began hunting down the team that created it, until just two of us were left. We fled and our ships crashed here.' Jex explains and Rory nods, turning back to the Doctor. He reaches out his hand in an attempt to get the Doctor to listen and to help Jex.

But the Doctor ignores them and Rory inwardly sighs, turning back to the rest of the group. The Doctor grapples with the decision inwardly but finds that he simply can't forgive Jex for his past. What he did to those innocent people, those people he tricked and the experimented on…it simply can't be done.

'So, what do we do with Jex?' Rory wonders and Isaac frowns, unable to comprehend the question.

'What do we do with him?!' Isaac echoes and Rory nods.

'Yeah, I mean…he's a war criminal.' Rory states the obvious and the Doctor inwardly agrees with Rory but remains silent.

'No, he's the guy that saved the town from cholera, the guy that gave us heat and light.' Isaac reminds them and Amy ponders that a bit before she decides to weigh in with her thoughts.

'Look, Jex may be a criminal and yeah, kinda creepy…' Amy motions to Jex who frowns and interrupts her.

'And still in the room!' He insists.

'But I think we should put aside what he did and find another solution.' Amy decides and Rory gapes at her.

'Another solution? It's him or us!' Rory reminds them and Amy crosses her arms defiantly.

'When did we start letting people get executed. Did I miss a memo? Doctor, tell him.' Amy pleads and all eyes turn on the Doctor, who remains silent, still leaning against the wall.

She's right. They can't do that. They have to find another way. They don't hand people over to their deaths. The will think of another way out of this mess. No one has to die. The Doctor looks over to them, realising that he hadn't provided an answer.

'Hm? Yes. I don't know. Whatever Amy said.' The Doctor looks out the window and stares at the saloon as he sees the figure moving around in the one window. He frowns a bit. He's almost certain that Miss Wolfe is in there. He really, really wants to meet her.

Jex glances at the Doctor as he begins to polish the monocle. He eyes the Doctor up and shakes his head a bit. 'Looking at you, Doctor, is like looking into a mirror. Almost. There's rage there, like me. Guilt, like me. Solitute. Everything but the nerve to do what needs to be done. Thank the gods my people were relying on you to save them…' Jex doesn't get a chance to finish his thought as the Doctor rushes Jex in anger, unable to accept the statement that Jex just made. At the comparisons he drew between them. He will never be him.

'No. No!' The Doctor shouts and grabs Jex, hauling him to his feet. Jex is completely shocked and stares at him. 'But these people are!' The Doctor begins to shove Jex towards the door. 'Out! Out! Out!'

Amy and Rory begin to follow the Doctor, completely staggered as to what they are witnessing, they begin to follow him, but Isaac points at them in an attempt to warn them. Rory puts his hands up and they follow Isaac out first. When they reach the door, Rory stops Amy and she gives him a confused look. Until the answer dawns on her and it angers her.

'Oh, you're really letting him do this?' Amy questions.

'Save us all? Yeah, I really am.' Rory replies and he steps outside, Amy bitterly follows him. She begins to form a plan of her own.

The Doctor begins to shove Jex down the street towards the edge of town. He's completely letting his anger direct his movements and doesn't care about the stares he's getting from the rest of the townspeople who have now spilled out onto the street, staring in disbelief.

'Move!' The Doctor shoves Jex but he attempts to dig his heels in and stop himself.

'No.'

'_Move!_' The Doctor shouts again.

* * *

All the commotion has alerted Rhoswen back to the window as she sees Jex being corralled to the edge of town by a man. She widens her eyes at who exactly it is. Well, this will certainly make for an interesting day. She attempts to shove all her feelings into a ball somewhere where they won't resurface. Once the initial shock has worn off she looks around the room for an appropriate change of clothes. She sighs as she doesn't see anything but her own. Seeing who it is has caused an emotional battle in her heart. Because in the beginning the pain caused by what she went through was unrelenting.

She had been surprised by the grief, how constant it was, its immediacy and the unrelenting physical pain that went with it. All of that is coming back to the surface.

She makes a bit of a face as she picks them up and feels them in her hands. They are full of grime and she sighs. She pulls them on, gasping from the exertion and the pain that rips up her side. When she studies herself in the mirror she smiles. How gross she feels in these clothes but there isn't anything she can do. She straps her bag to her thigh and smiles. This meeting was certainly going to be interesting.

Rhoswen tosses open the door and gingerly walks down the hall, holding her head high despite the pain and carefully makes her way down the stairs. She surprised when she makes the landing that there isn't anyone in the saloon. Of course they're all outside, watching with astonished looks on their faces. Rhoswen notices that someone has left their Stetson and gun on a table, she grins and picks them up. She tilts the Stetson so her face is obscured and checks how many rounds are left in the gun.

One. But one is all she'll need. Just in case she'll need to get their attention. Which she'll likely need to do. She steadies her nerves as she pushes open the doors and makes her way outside into the assaulting heat.

The crowd is thick and she has to push her way through the crowd and once she separates herself from them she stands just on the outside of it, and smirks as she watches the events unfold.

* * *

The Doctor continues to shove Jex towards the boundary until they reach it and with a final shove the Doctor knocks Jex backward. He falls over the ring and into the dirt. The Doctor begins to walk back into the town but another idea befalls him and he stops. He approaches a nearby man and snatches his gun right out of his holster and turns back to Jex, aiming the gun at Jex's head just as he attempts to cross the line and get back into the town.

Slowly, Jex raises his hands and matches the Doctor's steely gaze. 'You wouldn't.' Jex taunts but he swallows nervously when he notices that the Doctor has cocked the gun.

'I genuinely don't know…' He admits and exhales slowly.

'Doctor. Doctor!' Isaac attempts to get his attention and the Doctor turns around, still aiming his gun at Jex but he widens his eyes as it's Amy who fires a gun into the air.

She gives the Doctor a defiant look as she lowers the gun and aims it at the Doctor, who in turns lowers his own.

'Let him come back, Doctor!' Amy shouts to him.

Further back in the town, Rhoswen grins as she starts moving forward, ignoring the pain in her side. This seems familiar.

'Or what? You won't shoot me, Amy!' The Doctor states obviously and she simply shrugs.

'How do you know?!' Amy cries. 'Maybe I've changed,' She narrows her eyes and cocks the gun. 'You've clearly been taking stupid lessons since I saw you last!' She waves the gun around and accidently fires a shot in the ground. It startles her and she widens her eyes. 'I didn't mean to do that!' But the gun goes off again. Isaac rolls his eyes.

'Okay, everyone who isn't an American, drop your gun.' Isaac orders and Amy and the Doctor do as they're told. But another random shot fired causes everyone to turn to a petite looking figure wearing a black Stetson, and they are absolutely filthy.

The black cargo pants and ripped and torn in random places, exposing various cuts on their legs. The white tank stop is torn in middle; blood is all around the shirt, covering it. It's filthy and the figure drops the weapon on the ground, apparently having no use for it anymore.

Isaac turns and stares at her. 'Miss Wolfe? What are you doing?'

The Doctor whips around and positions himself in front of Amy as he studies the small woman that stands before them, her gaze is locked with the ground, so he is unable to see her face. This is her?!

Even Jex has stood up, taking a careful step forward, mesmerised by Rhoswen's appearance. 'Rhoswen? What are you doing? You're not fully recovered. You should be resting.' Jex insists and the Doctor can't take his eyes off the gaping hole in her tank top, revealing the gauze that is stained a pinkish hue.

Her name. He nearly laughs out loud. It's so near her name. Gaelic for white rose. What are the chances of that? Of course he knows it's impossible. And so he refuses to believe that it's her. It has to be someone else. River? It has to be.

'What? And miss this fun? Seems like someone needs some sense knocked into them. And maybe Miss Pond could use some help.' Rhoswen states and Amy stares at her confused.

'I'm sorry…but have we met?' Amy wonders and watches as the Doctor takes a few more steps forward.

'Oh once, before…very briefly.' Rhoswen admits and Amy struggles to place that name.

'Who are you?' The Doctor demands and folds his arms. 'Is it you, River?'

'River? No, sorry, I'm not her. She won't know me by this name,' Rhoswen grins and shrugs her shoulders. 'I believe we've danced this dance before Doctor.'

'Rhoswen, what are you talking about? I don't understand.' Isaac states and she turns her gaze to him, smiling slightly, but he wouldn't see it.

'I'm sorry, Isaac. But I lied to you. Rhoswen Wolfe is one of my many aliases.' She admits and watches as the Doctor takes a few more ginger steps towards her. Again she pushes down her feelings.

'So…then what is it? Who are you? What do you mean we've had this dance before?' The Doctor wonders and watches as the woman reaches for something around her neck. She pulls off a chain but her fist is clutched around whatever is on the chain and she stares at it.

'Once, a long time ago, this scene reminds me of a time on a planet. Oh, what was the name? I was one of three companions of the time. Oh, that's right. It was called Messaline. And the only thing missing is, well, I'm sure you can guess. Catch,' She whips the chain at the Doctor who easily catches it. But he doesn't look at it right away. Instead he keeps his gaze locked on hers. 'Maybe this will help you remember me and that moment. Because I've had many names over the course of my life.'

'Like what?' The Doctor wonders and is unsure if he can look at the chain still clutched tightly in his hand. His mind is reeling at what this Rhoswen has just said. Could it be? Really? He doesn't want to look at it. What if it isn't what he hoped?

'Look at it,' Rhoswen insists and the Doctor does as he's instructed. She smiles when he simply stares dumbfounded at the items on the chain. 'Remember me now?'

His breath hitches in his chest as he stares at the two very simple items on the chain. A simply Yale looking key and a white gold, sapphire ring framed with diamonds. A ring that had once belonged to a Russian Dowager Empress.

Breathing heavily he strides towards her, only stopping when he's in front of her. He refuses to believe what he's seeing. Thinking it to be a trick he pulls out the sonic and runs it over her several times.

'It's impossible. You can't be here. You're a ganger, or, or, or something. A replica. You can't be real!'

'Why can't I be?' Rhoswen wonders and Amy and Rory stare staggered at what's unfolding before them, utterly lost.

'Because I let you go!' He shouts in desperation and stares at the chain still clutched tightly in his fist. He reaches for her right hand and notices that on the middle finger is a very slight tan line. He drops her hand from the shock and shakes his head. 'No! No! Why is this happening?! I let you go! You're locked away! I can never see you again!'

'Doctor! What's going on?! Who is she?' Amy calls over to him desperately but he doesn't hear her. Instead, unable to stand the suspense any longer, the Doctor's hand hovers over the Stetson still on Rhoswen's head.

Unsure if he's ready for what lies under it, he carefully grips it in his hand and pushes it up and then off of Rhoswen's head. He recoils from the shock, dropping the hat on the ground and stares at the woman standing before him.

Stillness grips the townspeople while Amy covers her mouth from the shock she's currently experiencing and grips Rory's arm tightly.

Not understanding what's going on, Rory just simply looks between Rhoswen and the Doctor, as time seems to stand still. He watches the Doctor's expression change from shock to an unreadable one as he places his hand on Rhoswen's cheek.

'How can this be real?' The Doctor whispers to her and Rory turns to Amy.

'I don't understand. Who is she?'

Amy turns to Rory with shiny eyes as she smiles a bit and points to the woman who is staring at the Doctor with a bemused expression. 'That…that right there, Rory, is Rose Tyler. Ohh, oh my god…he found her…'

Rory widens his eyes as the realisation hits him and he stares at the two of them.

'Look at you…' Rose smiles a bit and places her hand on his cheek before her moves to brush a small piece of hair that had fallen into his eyes. 'You just keep getting younger. Except those eyes. They never change.'

The Doctor stares at her, unable to believe that she is standing before him, looking the exact same as when he had left her on a beach in Norway all those years ago. She hasn't changed at all, hasn't gotten any older but like him, he can see the changes in her eyes. They've gotten older, seen so much, hidden so much…

'How…? He whispers, unable to stop the emotion from creeping into his voice.

'We can save that for later, yeah?' She smiles a bit and his caught off guard as he embraces her fiercely. Rose smiles a bit and wraps her arms around him

He runs his hands down her back, and he moves one up, placing it on the back of her head like he used to. Unable to stop himself, he presses her tighter to him. She suddenly gasps and cries out, squirming out of his embrace and instinctively pushes him back. She begins to breathe heavily and bends over slightly, a groan escapes her and she kneels down, panting, doing anything to stop the pain that has exploded from her side.

Rory's instincts kick in and he immediately rushes to Rose's side, bending down and helping her back to her feet while the Doctor stares at her shocked. Rory lifts the tank top to reveal the gauze and gently begins to peel it away. He stumbles upon the nasty incision and she smiles up at him, a layer of sweat has already broken out on her forehead. The Doctor can't tear his eyes away as Rory carefully puts the gauze back into place.

'Sorry. I know it's bad. It was an accident.' Rose admits and Rory nods.

'That's deep, I'm sorry. It'll need to be looked after. You shouldn't be on your feet.' Rory states and she smiles.

'I've been off my feet for far too long as it is,' Rose states and watches the Doctor cautiously approach her. 'It's fine. I'm fine.' She insists and watches as Rory backs off, giving them space.

'You…you were hit with the Sontaran weapon…' The Doctor recalls and Rose shrugs a bit.

'Another story for a later time.' Rose inhales deeply willing the pain to stop. She exhales shakily.

'I'm so sorry…I should've known! I mean look at you! Why didn't I see it?! What if I made it worse?'

'Oh, that's enough. You didn't know. I know you looked past everything. You were only seeing me.' Rose states between deep breaths and feels the old emotions creeping back into her. Bitterness and anger, confusion, abandonment claw at her the longer she stares at him. However…the old ones are there too. The good ones. Happier ones.

'Yeah…' He admits and doesn't know why he suddenly feels so nervous. He takes in all he can of her, wanting nothing more then to whisk her away to the TARDIS where she be safe and recover. He has so much to tell her, so much to ask her. He wants to learn everything about her again. He wants to beg for her forgiveness because he can see the underlying anger and betrayal in her eyes. Caused by him. Guilt eats away at him.

He watches as she strides past him, yanking the chain that still hangs in his hand and puts it back on her neck on her way towards the ring where Jex is currently standing amid the confusion and Rose smiles at him, holding her out to him. He takes it and Rose helps him back into town.

'Rose, what are you doing? We can end this right now. The Gunslinger only wants him. Him only! We could save everyone, _right now_!' The Doctor insists, but Rose merely flings him an unimpressed look.

'What's become of you? How long have I been away in this time? The Doctor sends people to their death, now? I didn't know that that had become an option for you.' Rose states firmly and Amy chimes in, wanting to add to Rose's already strong argument.

'You know that isn't how we roll, Doctor. Killing someone should never become an option.' Amy states but the Doctor shakes his head, he wants this to end and he walks towards Rose, brushing right by Amy and Rory. He only has eyes for her now.

'Jex _has_ to answer for his crimes!' The Doctor replies but Rose shakes her head.

'Then you'd better get started and find everyone else that has committed crimes,' Rose retorts and folds her arms, looking him up and down. 'Look at you…you've fundamentally changed. Because the Doctor that I met, all those years ago, would _never_ have thought like you do. You have to have changed to even entertain that thought. If you refuse to help this man, then you'd better stay out of my way. Because I'll do it by myself.' Rose warns and she watches as he locks his gaze with the ground, feeling immensely guilty for disappointing her.

'Rose is right,' Amy adds and places her hands on her hips and the Doctor turns to her. 'What's the point of punishing one person? You'd have to hunt down everyone who's made a gun, a bullet or a bomb.'

'They keep coming back, don't you see? Every time I negotiate, I try to understand…' The Doctor stops and Rose tilts her chin away from him as she awaits his justification for this. 'Well, not today! No! Today I honour the victims first! His, the Master's, the Daleks', all the people who died because of _my mercy_!' He shouts and Rose closes her eyes, walking towards him. She stops and shakes his head when she opens her mouth to refute his claims.

'Listen to me,' Rose says quietly and when he opens his mouth, she presses her finger there. 'No. Listen. Do you know what I see? I see a man who has been on his own for far too long. A man who has forgotten who he is. A man hurt, damaged and tired of losing everything around him. Oh, I can see the inner turmoil in you. But it ends now. Remember what you stand for. Because we never stoop to their level. We rise above it. Because we're better.'

The Doctor stares at her silently amazed at how well she's read him in the short time since they've been reunited. He places his hand on her cheek and struggles to form words, to refute her statement. Nothing comes to mind and so he just stares at her.

'Rose…Rose Tyler,' He sighs and nods. 'You're right. Fine. Fine…' He turns to Jex who is still standing just inside the town, his back facing the desert and the Doctor looks behind Jex, noticing the Gunslinger drawing closer with the teleport jumps. 'But frankly, I'm betting on the Gunslinger.'

The Gunslinger is moving closer and closer until he stops just behind Jex and raises his gun to the back of his creator's head. Jex turns to face him, fear draining from him as he attempts to show the man that now he has turned his life around.

The Gunslinger's internal computer system identifies Jex by the tattoo on his face, and so he readies his weapon.

'Make peace with your gods.' The Gunslinger states.

The Doctor attempts to move forward, closer to Jex, just in case he'll need to jump in, but Rose grabs his wrist and shakes her head. Telling him to wait.

'Kahler-Tex, isn't it? I remember all your names, even now. Please. I'd never hurt anyone again. I'm even helping people here.'

Jex's words fall on deaf ears as the weapon is finished powering up. 'Last chance. Make peace with your gods.' The Gunslinger warns and prepares to fire his weapon. Isaac, unwilling to have a good man die for something that is in the past firmly pushes Jex out of the way.

'No!' He shouts and is shot instead of Jex. Rose widens her eyes and attempts to catch him, forgetting about the pain until she cries out, falling as her legs buckle. They both drop to the ground. She lands with Isaac's head in her lap and the Doctor rushes over, kneeling down and checking on Isaac's wound. He attempts to get over his shock.

'Isaac? Isaac?' Rose calls softly and can't help but notice that he's quickly turning grey. She keeps her hand pressed firmly on his wound, even though she knows it will do nothing in the end.

'It's okay, it's okay! We can get you to Jex's surgery, he can save you.' The Doctor adds but Isaac only smiles regretfully.

Isaac reaches up and grips the Doctor's hand. 'Listen to me, you've got to stay, you've got to look after everyone.'

'Oh Isaac, don't worry because it won't come to that. You heard the Doctor, we'll get you to Jex's surgery.' Rose repeats but he ignores her, knowing that he only has seconds left.

'You two have to protect Jex. Protect my town,' Isaac gasps as the pain intensifies and a small trail of blood begins to escape from the corner of his mouth. 'You're both good men…you…you just forget…it sometimes.' Isaac exhales slowly and doesn't take another breath. His head lolls to the right on Rose's lap.

Rose looks up to the Doctor in shock and he lets go of Isaac's hand. Rose removes her own hand from the wound and opens up the Doctor's hand and the both stare at the object placed in it, staggered.

The Marshal's badge is in there and Rose smiles wistfully. 'Not how I planned to make an entrance. I'm so tired of seeing people I like die.' Rose whispers and watches the Doctor pin the badge on his jacket and she smiles a bit.

'That's why this will be the only one. There will be no more. There shouldn't have even been one to begin with.'

'I'm glad to see you've remembered.' Rose replies relieved and he reaches his hand to her, helping her to her feet and she very nearly presses her hand to her side but recoils at the last second, knowing it'd do more harm than good.

Together they watch the townspeople stare at the body in shock and then they turn their gaze to the Doctor.

'Take Jex to his cell. If anything happens to him, you'll have me to answer to.' The Doctor orders and the townspeople spring into action, and some men begin to lead Jex back to the Marshal's office.

Rose marches towards the Gunslinger with the Doctor not far behind her.

'You have killed an innocent person.' Rose stated and the Gunslinger doesn't offer an apology. Merely staring at the woman he saved.

'This has gone on long enough.' The Doctor informs him and the Gunslinger turns to him, forgetting the emotions he had just felt when he looked at the woman.

'You are right,' The Gunslinger raises his weapon to the Doctor. 'You've got until noon tomorrow. Give him to me, or I'll kill you all.' And with that warning, the Gunslinger teleports away.

The Doctor turns to face the rest of the remaining townspeople and Amy approaches the two of them and points to the badge.

'Oh, my god, you're the Marshal.' Amy states and the Doctor turns to Rose briefly before turning back to Amy.

'Yeah? And guess who the deputy is?' The Doctor replies and Rose raises her eyebrows.

'Hope you're not referring to me.' Rose states bitterly and the Doctor frowns.

'Why?'

'Listen,' Rose sighs, unable to keep the bitter tone out of her voice as the old emotions begin to surface. 'It's great to see you and all, it is, but I didn't plan this, all right? Me being here is a complete accident. I haven't exactly forgiven you for what you did to me. Now that I understand what you meant the first time…' Rose stops and sighs again, willing herself to let it go. But she can't. She's still hurt and feels immensely betrayed. 'Things aren't just going to fall back into place between you and me. You hurt me. Badly. And I'm not going to just get over it now that you're here. And besides. I had a partner. He's dead. And I'm still mourning him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll take the first shift watching Jex.'

And with that Rose heads towards the Marshal's office, leaving the Doctor, Rory and Amy stunned. Amy doesn't remember Rose being like this from their first meeting, from the stories that the Doctor told her. What has happened to her?

'Well…she seems…lovely…' Rory attempts to lighten the mood and the Doctor watches Rose walk into the Marshal's office. All of the old feelings she must have been hiding when she first saw him have resurfaced.

She's right. Things won't be the same between them anymore. Maybe that's gone now. After all, how can you continue to love someone when they've hurt you as bad as he hurt her? But she must…somewhere, maybe deep down. Because he loves her still and he always would.

'What's happened to her?' Amy whispers and the Doctor walks to stands beside her. Staring at the empty street together. 'From what you've told me…this seems like the exact opposite of what she is…'

'The old Rose is still in there, I can see it,' The Doctor replies and he starts towards the Marshal's office, Amy and Rory jog to keep up with him. 'But remember the reason she wasn't with me when we met is because I made sure she couldn't be.'

'Well, come on!' Amy nudges him in an attempt to get a smile on his face. 'There has to be old feelings that just have to be ignited again… right?'

But the Doctor doesn't look hopeful. 'I'm not sure. Maybe it's gone. Maybe it won't come back.'

They remain silent as the three of them enter the Marshal's office just as the sun slips beneath the bluffs in the desert, sending a chill into the air. The streets empty quickly after that and the some of the streetlamps begin to spark.

* * *

When they enter the building, they see Rose standing by the cell, sideways, an unimpressed look on her face as Jex examines the wound, hoping to see that it is healing well. They linger at the door until Rose takes a seat, sitting close to Jex and watching the three of them carefully. The Doctor begins to walk towards her and as Amy begins to follow him, Rory grips her arm and she turns back to him, with a confused look on her face. Silently he motions to the Doctor and Rose and she widens her eyes, nodding. Figuring that maybe they could use this time to get reacquainted with one another. Because they desperately need it.

Amy doesn't know where Rose has been, clearly somewhere the Doctor hadn't be able to follow her, but something is different. And they need all the time they can to figure out how they are going to get to know one another again. What he shared with her…surely she can't have forgotten that. Those feelings have to be there in her somewhere…She believed that the amount of pictures of her that he would look at in her room would offer him solace. That he never really lost her because she was in so many photographs. Maybe those pictures just reminded him of how much he had truly lost. The one thing he believed in.

The Doctor drags a chair out from behind one of the desks and pulls it until he's beside Rose. She eyes him warily and Jex turns around figuring that they would need some quiet time. And so he does his best not to eavesdrop on their conversation, as do Amy and Rory as they sit on one of the desks.

'Hey.' Rose looks up as the Doctor sits down beside her and he glances over to Jex who has busied himself with reading.

'Hey,' The Doctor replies quietly. 'How're you feeling?'

'I'll live,' Rose states and he smiles a bit at her. 'This isn't the first injury I've gotten, don't forget.'

'I know, you can be careless,' The Doctor recalls and he finally sees a smile break out on her face. Oh, how dearly he's missed it. Pictures don't do it enough justice. 'Explosions, hitting walls, blimps…I could go on…'

'I'd rather you not,' Rose replies, but she can't seem to stop smiling. 'I'm glad you weren't there for the others.'

'Others?' He echoes and frowns. 'What others?'

'Like the time I broke my ankle, my collar bone, broke two ribs…um…I'm sure there's more…'

'All in one go?!' The Doctor states shocked and Amy and Rory look over to them, surprised by his outburst and unsure what caused it.

'Of course not!' Rose whispers to him, her cheeks reddening. 'Different points…I much prefer this over the breaks any day.'

'What? Why?' The Doctor stares at her confused and wonders why she's saying these things.

'Think about it. It's a flesh wound; it will heal with minimal complications. Breaks are trickier. It's what happens after the bone heals. The time I broke my ankle…god, I wasn't used to sitting on the sidelines that J…' Rose abruptly stops and stares off, getting angry again. 'Never mind.' She finishes bitterly.

'You became a soldier too,' The Doctor replies sadly. 'I turn those I care about most into the weapons. Davros was right…'

'No. It comes with what we do. We have to fight, to keep what we hold dear to us safe. That's the Earth. That's people we meet. Those we help. When we meet you, you show us that we can do so much more, that we aren't helpless. It goes hand in hand,' Rose turns to him and sees the appreciative smile on his face. 'So, you have to stop blaming yourself. We know what we're getting into when we choose to work for UNIT, or Torchwood or anything else.'

'You still have that talent of, well, of making me feel a whole lot better…' The Doctor admits and Rose just gives him a sideways glance.

'I can tell that there's something different about you this time.' Rose admits and the Doctor watches her.

'What do you mean?' He wonders and is staggered at how she can tell like that. Rose is so different from when he left her and yet she is still the same. He wants to bring out the similarities in her again, because he misses her.

'It's not just the regeneration, now that I understand more clearly about the circumstances under how we met the first time, I can see. Oh, there's a reluctance about you. You're not like him. There's no wearing of every emotion on your sleeve. You bury everything. Hide it all. If you're not careful, it'll start to poison you.' Rose warns and he just stares at her, unable to form a sentence. He watches her shift in her seat and wince at the pain.

'How…how could you possibly know all that? We've only just been formally introduced.' The Doctor whispers to her and Rose glances up to him, flashing a mischievous grin.

'But we've spent a lifetime together, haven't we? Two regenerations, now a third. Don't forget who you're talking to. The woman who knows you better than you know yourself. Whatever you look like. Your former lover.' Rose states softly and hurts when she says the last part. Feeling the tears spring to her eyes she blinks them away.

The Doctor caught the last part and feels immensely stung by what she's said. But really, could he blame her? She was right. How could things realistically fall into place again? He's put her through so much. How can he show her that he still loves her when she clearly feels awkward around him? But the way she embraced him, the ferocity behind it…the love is still in her. Maybe Amy was right…it just needs to be ignited again. But there has to be a lot of forgiving done on her part. And he can only be patient. Because it won't happen overnight. And then he worries about something else. What if she doesn't want to go with him? In fact…how did she even get here? When this is done…he'll take her to her home and they'll talk about it. Whatever she feels comfortable telling him.

'Former…?' The Doctor wonders and turns to her. Rose can hear the enormous hurt in his voice. It hurts her too, but she hasn't absolved him yet. And so she doesn't turn to him when she explains why.

'Face it, Doctor,' Rose says softly and fingers the chain on her neck as she stares into nothingness. 'I'm not the same girl you dropped on that beach in Norway eight years ago. Who knows how long it's been here, but it's been eight years for me. They way in which you left me there. Do you know how long I grieved for you and hoped that you would be working on finding a way back to me? To take me home? But you never came back.

'And so the days rolled on into years. And I grew more and more bitter, wondering what exactly I had done wrong for you to hurt me like that,' Reliving those memories has caused the tears to spring into her eyes again. Rose doesn't stop them. 'The road got tough and I carried on. Like you seem to do. Sometimes love isn't enough. And I don't know why,' Rose's voice cracks and the tears tumble down her face. Her emotions are so conflicted. The Doctor reaches over to wipe them away but she holds her arm up. 'Don't.' She warns, trying to keep him at a distance but he ignores her and brushes them away with his thumb. She bites her lip so her bottom lip will stop trembling.

'I…I don't know what to say…Rose,' The Doctor admits and Rose merely gives him a sarcastic smile. 'My…my feelings for you haven't changed just because my face has.'

Rose looks over to him and searches his eyes for a hint that may reveal he's lying to her. But she doesn't find anything. 'Tell me you're sorry.' She decides.

'You know I am. The biggest regret I have in my life is that I forced you to do something that I knew you wouldn't like. Because I thought I knew what was best for you.'

'Say it to me.' Rose repeats, again feeling the hurt creep into her voice and the Doctor doesn't miss the change in her tone. And so he turns to her, taking her hands in his.

'I'm sorry, Rose, I am so, so sorry for leaving you there. For the way in which I left you there. For hurting you. For betraying you. And for thinking I knew what was best for you.'

Rose pulls her hands away and crosses her arms across her chest. 'Well, that's a start, I suppose,' And the Doctor watches her face drains of emotion. 'But I'm still not there yet. It's your choice if you want to wait for me or not, I'm not going to force you. I just want you to know. It's not an overnight thing.'

'I don't expect it will be. And I think you know that I'm willing to wait for you, forever.'

Rose just gives him a bitter smile. 'That's what you promised me before. So excuse me if I don't believe that.'

The Doctor merely nodded, wondering how in the world he was going to get things back to how they were a regeneration ago. What if he couldn't?

'Do you still care for me?'

'You know the answer to that.' Rose replies and he shakes his head.

'No, I don't. Not anymore.'

'Then you really don't know me at all.'

'I…I'd just be surprised if you still did…' The Doctor admits and he sees Rose's features soften at that.

'Oh you daft alien,' Rose places her hand on his cheek again. 'Love is a long, tough road, yeah? I could never just stop loving you. It's going to take time…I don't know you…and you don't know me. Time. That's what we need.'

'I suffered so much when I lost you…what joys you brought me when you were here with me. I'll fight this time. I'll fight to keep it.' The Doctor insists and is relieved when Rose smiles through the tears again.

'I hate you…' Rose whispers and the Doctor blinks taken back, until he sees her smile through it. He brushes her tears away again, and this time she doesn't push him away. And so he knew she didn't mean what she just said. 'You're going to be the ruin of me.'

'Oh, Rose. Don't you see? You were the ruin of me a very long time ago.'

Amy and Rory watch the two of them as they begin to build on the ruins of their relationship and she nudges Rory when she watches Rose smile. How beautiful it was. Although they haven't been able to hear what they had been talking about it seems to have taken a good turn. Amy worried when Rose rebuked him at first, but she seemed to have opened up a bit, just a bit. And that's a start.

Still unsure of how much physical contact Rose is comfortable with, he doesn't move when she withdraws her hand from his cheek and just gives him a wistful smile. Rose can see that he wants to talk to her, but in a more private manner. Well that might have to wait for some time.

'Can…can I ask…?' The Doctor begins and Rose merely cuts him off.

'You want to know how I got here? What's happened with me? How my life was after the fact?' Rose finishes and he nods.

'All of it.'

Just as Rose is about to tell him that he'd have to wait there is a frantic knock on the door.

'That's weird…' She replies. Rose and the Doctor exchange looks before he shouts across the room.

'Come in!'

The preacher enters the office; a wild look in his eyes and Rose is already on her feet, concerned by what he's come across.

'Marshal…ma'am. Fella. Miss Wolfe. You all need to come outside.' The preacher pleads and Rose frowns.

'Why? What's going on?'

'Just come outside. And you should put that on.' The preacher motions to a holster that is hanging on a hook. The Doctor and Rose look back at it as do Amy and Rory. Rose waits for the Doctor to get up. He glances back at the holstered gun while Amy and Rory wait for them by the door.

'Don't get any ideas.' Rose warns.

'Just let me do this,' The Doctor states and he reaches for it. Rose merely shakes his head. 'I'm not going to shoot anyone.'

'Then why have it in the first place?' She wonders as she crosses floor and waits seconds before she pushes the door open and walks out, Amy and Rory following her.

* * *

The Preacher is waiting for them on the porch and when Rose steps out, she widens her eyes. A group of the townspeople have gathered in the street, ignoring the cold. Rose can make of Clint standing there as well and she doesn't like where this is going.

The Doctor stands beside her and surveys the amount of people that have assembled. 'What's going on?'

The man in the brown suit steps forward and clears his throat against the nervousness he's currently feeling. 'He in there? Leave the keys and take a walk. Time you get back, this'll be all done.'

Rose shoots him a dirty look and folds her arms defiantly. 'You know that won't be happening. We made a promise to Isaac to keep him safe.'

'Protecting him got Isaac dead. Tomorrow it's going to get us all dead.' The man retorts and another man nods his head, speaking up next.

'We thought Isaac was right to fight. But it's different now. We've got to say all right, we lost, and give that thing what it wants.'

The Doctor eyes the man up and walks to the edge of the porch.

'What it wants is to kill our friend.' Clint states and Rose nods her head.

The man in the suit rubs the back of his head. 'Look, we don't got ill feelin' toward the doc, we just thinkin' bout our families,' The man states and then motions with his head to the Marshal's office. 'Hand him over and we're all safe again.'

Rose shakes her head. 'You know that we won't be doing that.'

'Then we got us a problem, Miss Wolfe.' The man pushes back his coat to expose his gun in his holster. Rose just makes an unimpressed face.

The Doctor steps in front of Rose, not liking the fact that he was subtly threatening her with a gun, and so he starts to lift the corner of his own jacket, exposing his own gun. 'Please don't do this.' He responds.

The man raises his eyebrow. 'Why? Reckon you quicker than me?' He taunts and Rose studies the man.

'Almost certainly not,' The Doctor admits and the man gives him a quicker grin. 'But this, lynch mobs, the town turning against itself, this is everything Isaac didn't want.'

The young man draws his weapon and Rose places her hand on the weapon, startling the young man. 'Can I ask, how old are you, sir?'

'Nearly nineteen.' He responds and Rose shakes her head.

'Code for 'I'm only eighteen,'' Rose feels the Doctor grip her wrist, a subtle warning. 'Looking at you, I know you haven't fought in the war. Do you know what that means to me? That means that you've never shot anyone before. That you're never taken a life before, have you?' Rose smiles a bit and the man moves his gun from the Doctor to Rose, cocking it.

'I don't want to do this to you, Miss Wolfe,' The man admits and Rose can see his hand trembles a bit. 'You're right. Too young for the war, never killed a man. But there's a first time for everything. And I don't want my first time to be an innocent lady.'

The Doctor pushes Rose behind him a bit, feeling the need to keep her safe burn within him and he attempts to calm himself. 'But that's how this all started. Jex turned someone into a weapon. Now that same story is going to make you a killer too. Don't you see? Violence doesn't end violence, it extends it. I don't think you want to do this. I don't think you want to become that man.'

'There's kids here.' The young man retorts and Rose moves her hand from the gun, to the man's arm, gripping it and offers him a firm smile.

'And we can save them, but you have to let us do it our way. Without violence.' Rose responds and the young man frowns at her.

'He really worth the risk?' He wonders and the Doctor shrugs his shoulders.

'I don't know. But you are.'

The young man relents and lowers his revolver, defeated but not upset, he walks away. The other men in the crowd follow suit, lowering their weapons and they begin to drift into different corners of the town. They're conflicted but grateful that they didn't become what Isaac was fearful they would become.

Rose exhales and the Doctor turns to her and Amy and Rory, shuddering. 'Frightened people. Give me a Dalek any day,' The Doctor grins and walks past Amy and Rory, not realising that he still had Rose's wrist in his hand, taking her with him. 'Thanks for your help…' He whispers to her.

'It's hard to stop the fear once its set in,' Rose agrees but smiles nonetheless. 'And you're welcome. We make a pretty good team.'

'The best. I've forgotten.'

'I haven't.' Rose replies and the Doctor leads her back into the office, together they stop and glance at Jex's cell.

Rose motions to the holster and the Doctor nods; he puts his foot on the rail and begins to untie the holster. Rose watches as the undertaker suddenly appears with a tray of cups, all steaming vigorously.

'Miss Wolfe, black, just as you like it,' The undertaker smiles and Rose takes a cup from the tray, inhaling the aromas. 'Fresh coffee, Marshal,' The Doctor takes one before he moves on to Amy and Rory. When he's finished, he tucks the tray under his arm, moving back to the Doctor and Rose. He stops and looks them up and down. 'For what it's worth, I know you're going to save us. Isaac made you Marshal for a reason, and if you're good enough for him, you're good enough for me,' The undertaker states and turns to leave before he stops and smiles. 'Reckon you should know that.'

Rose and the Doctor each hold up their cups up to him. 'Thank you,' The Doctor smiles and takes a drink of the coffee before setting the cup down and leans against the rail with Rose. Swiftly, the undertaker takes out his measuring tape and holds it to the Doctor's shoulder. Rose leans back and frowns, the Doctor turns his head and blinks. 'Oi! Get out of it!'

The undertaker nods quickly and exits as the Doctor lets out a sigh and takes off the Stetson, placing it on Rose's head. He rubs his forehead and turns when Jex calls out from his cell. Rose follows his gaze.

'Let me guess. The good folk of Mercy wanted me to take a little stroll into the desert. You could turn a blind eye. No one would blame you. You'd be a hero.' Jex states innocently and Rose strides towards him, with the Doctor not far behind her.

Rose goes to say something, but the Doctor beats her to it, feeling the old anger well up inside him.

'But I can't, can I?!' The Doctor shouts and Rose turns her gaze to him 'Because then Isaac's death would mean nothing! Just another casualty in your endless, bloody war!' Jex lies down in the bed. 'Do you want me to hand you over?! Is that what you want?! Do you even know?!' Rose places her hand on his arm and the Doctor turns away from Jex in frustration. Walking a few steps away from the cell.

Jex stares into nothing as he responds to the Doctor's allegations. 'You think I'm unaffected by what I did? That I don't hear them screaming every time I close my eyes?' Jex wonders and he props himself up on one arm. Rose tilts her head, listening intensely. 'It would be so much simpler if I was just one thing, wouldn't it? The mad scientist who made that killing machine, or the physician who has dedicated his life to serving this town. To saving your lady? The fact that I'm both bewilders you.'

That last comment angers the Doctor and he strides back, Rose holds her breath. 'Oh, I know exactly what you are. And I see this reformation for what it really is. You committed an atrocity and chose this as your punishment,' The Doctor stops and he begins to pace. 'Don't get me wrong, good choice. Civilised hours, lots of adulation, nice weather. But. But! Justice doesn't work like that. You don't get to decide when and how your debt is paid!' The Doctor yells and then sighs. He leans against the wall, his back to the cell as Rose walks in front of him. Her eyes are sad and full of concern. He places his hand on her cheek, running his thumb over her cheek. Craving her closeness, but knowing she'd just rebuke it until she was comfortable again, he just leaves his hand there for some time. Rose can feel what he wants from her, but she can't yet. Something is holding her back.

Jex watches them and then sits up in the bed. 'In my culture, we believe that when you die your spirit has to climb a mountain, carrying the souls of everyone you wronged in your lifetime. Imagine the weight I will have to lift,' Jex muses and it causes Rose to stand in front of the cell again, while the Doctor turns around. 'The monsters I created, the people they killed,' The Doctor cautiously approaches and he blinks when Rose sticks her hand out. Shocked to silence, both by Rose's gesture and Jex's beliefs, he takes a hold of Rose's hand, listening to Jex. 'Isaac. He was my friend,' Jex states firmly and walks towards the cell bars. 'Now his soul will be in my arms, too. Can you see now why I fear death? You want to hand me over. There's no shame in that. But you won't. We all carry our prisons with us. Mine is my past, yours is your morality.' Jex finishes and walks back to the bed, lying down in it once more.

The Doctor turns to Rose who stares at him with her eyes wide. 'No better description…' She breathes and he grasps her hand tighter.

'Yeah, we all carry our prisons with us. Ha…'

'Seems like we are in need of one of your desperate last ditch effort plans…' Rose replies softly and he smiles at her.

'Well, we've got the coffee…that's a good start.' The Doctor beckons Rory and Amy closer, needing their input as well.

* * *

'Are you ready?' Rose wonders and the Doctor turns back to her, just as he's about to head out. She tilts her head as the Doctor studies her closely.

She's still exhausted; he can see it in her eyes. How underneath the gauze had become stained again, turning it a muddled red. She had cried out when Jex had addressed it again, cleaning it, but she hadn't allowed him to go to her. She wouldn't let him see it. It hurts him that she keeps him at a distance, that she doesn't want his help, but understands why she does it. He doesn't like waiting, though.

She's pushing herself way too hard, he decides, and can't wait for this to be over.

'Ready as I'll ever be.' He replies.

'Good. Then let's get started.' Rose signals to the church and the preacher begins his service.

The Doctor walks towards the centre of town and stands alone. He glances to the clock on the tower and watches the minuet hand draw ever closer to the hour. Noon is very quickly approaching. He stretches, cracks his neck and turns to the church, hearing the preacher begin the service with his congregation.

Rose watches the Doctor, still alone and Amy comes to stand beside her, placing her hand on Rose's shoulder. Together they glance to the clock on the wall as Amy nods and Rose crosses the floor to Jex's cell. He is still sitting on the bunk.

Everyone freezes as they hear the audible displacement of air announcing the arrival of the Gunslinger. When Rose arrives, Jex stands, walking towards the bars as he grips them, staring over to Amy and then looking at Rose who nods. Amy turns to the doors.

* * *

The Gunslinger arrives at the ring around the town and glances down at it before looking up to the Doctor. Without any hesitation, the Gunslinger steps over the border the moment the bells begin to toll, indicating noon has arrived. The Doctor waits for the Gunslinger who stands at the opposite sides of the town. The Doctor's hand twitch by the holster of his gun.

When the bells finish tolling, the Gunslinger raises his arm with a grunt and the Doctor smirks, raising the sonic high above his head. The Gunslinger groans in pain as the windows are blown out. The sonic has disrupted is aiming and to compensate for that, the Gunslinger begins to shoot widely. The Doctor rushes to find cover.

In the Marshal's office, Amy walks to Jex's cell with the keys in her hands and unlocks it. He inhales deeply and Rose places her hands on her hips.

'Are you ready?' She questions and Jex nods.

* * *

Rory and the young man are hiding behind one of the buildings as they wait for their turn in this little game. They hear the Gunslinger firing randomly and Rory turns to the man, who looks a bit apprehensive.

'Ready?' Rory nudges him and the man nods. 'Good. Here we go.' The young man runs off in another direction while Rory arbitrarily chooses another one.

The Gunslinger strides through the town and stops when he sees a figure running through the shadows. He intensifies his scanner and picks up the facial tattoo. He readies his gun.

In another part of the town, Jex sneaks down the street, avoiding the scanner of the Gunslinger.

Catching sight of another shadow standing on a balcony, the Gunslinger turns his scanner to the tattoo, raising his weapon but the readings come back in an error. There is no visual match on that. He lowers the gun and frowns.

'Disengage. It's a trick.'

He's begun to figure out this ploy. It will not stop him. He will hunt Jex down or destroy this town.

* * *

The congregation has fallen silent as the Gunslinger's shadow is seen walking past the window. Startling a little girl, she gets up and begins to back away.

'Save us, oh Lord.' The preacher says softly.

Not paying attention to where she's going, the little girl backs into a table and the force sends the books on it tumbling to the ground with an audible thud. The sound echoes outside and the Gunslinger halts.

The preacher rushes forward and hugs the little girl protectively to him as the doors of the church are blasted into oblivion. It causes the parishioners to scream, terrified.

* * *

The Doctor rushes back to the Marshal's office where Rose is waiting for him when he bursts through doors and Rose motions him to sit quickly. She hastily begins to paint Jex's tattoo on his face. He hastily gets up but Rose stops him. She licks her thumb and cleans up the line work on the false tattoo she'd drawn on him. The sound of an explosion draws their attention to the window.

Rose and the Doctor rush outside immensely concerned as they spot Jex, standing, fixated on the town.

The explosion has effectively stopped Jex in his tracks as he turns back to the town and stares at it. He hesitates and turns to the Doctor who shouts at him.

'Go! Just go! I can't save them while you're here!' The Doctor calls and notices that Rose has already begun to rush to the church. 'Rose! Wait! Hang on! You can't! You're not well enough!' The Doctor chases after her. He steals a quick glance of his shoulder as he catches sight of Jex heading into the desert.

* * *

Jex continues to run down the trail until he spots his craft still hidden in the desert. He hastily runs up to his craft, yanking the tarp off of it and he punches in the keys, glancing back to the town. Maybe there is still time to redeem himself.

'_Nine, eight, seven, self destruct overridden.'_

* * *

Tired of this trick, the Gunslinger scans the town once more before he announces his next attempt at finding Jex.

'Deactivate automatic targeting. Switch to manual.'

The Gunslinger intensifies his scanner and picks up the heat signature of both Rose and the Doctor. Smirking, he slowly walks over to where they are hiding and aims his gun at them just as the Doctor peers around the corner. He widens his eyes and disappears around the corner before he reappears with the woman. They both put their hands in the air.

'Where is he?' The Gunslinger questions and the Doctor shrugs.

'He's gone.'

'Where?!' But he doesn't receive a reply for either of them. 'Answer me!' The Gunslinger shouts desperately. The Doctor begins to back into the street with Rose. Ensuring that she is behind him.

'Away from here. Look up. Any second now you'll see the vapour trail of his ship. This is their home, not the backdrop for your revenge! Look up. Go after him, take this battle away from…'

There is a loud sound that resembles radio feedback as Jex's voice comes over the speakers of his ship.

'Kahler-Tex. Kahler-Tex.' Jex's voice shouts but he is nowhere to be seen. Rose and the Doctor look around, confused.

'Jex…? Coward! Where are you?!' The Gunslinger shouts into the air desperately. He attempts to scan the surrounding areas but nothing comes up.

'I'm in my ship.'

'Jex, what are you doing?! Just go!' The Doctor shouts into the sky but Jex ignores him and focuses on the Gunslinger, trying make these last moments matter.

'Where are you from? Where on Kahler?' Jex questions and the Gunslinger is taken back.

The Doctor gapes at nothing in the sky but can't believe what he's hearing. 'Now? You're asking him this _now_?!'

'Gabrean.' The Gunslinger responds and in the ship, Jex smiles, having fond memories of that place before his life took a drastic turn.

'I know it. It's beautiful there. When this is over, will you go back?' Jex wonders and the Gunslinger smiles bitterly.

'How can I? I am a monster now.' The Gunslinger's tone is embittered.

'So am I.' Jex responds and the Doctor takes a few steps forward.

'Just go! Finish this!'

Rose tugs his arm back and he turns to her, confused. 'Don't you see? He _is_ finishing this!' She turns back to the sky, moving her arm in front of her face to shield her face from the sun.

'I will find you. If I have to tear this universe apart, I will find you.' The Gunslinger threats and Jex understands.

'I don't doubt that. You'll chase me to another planet…and another race will be caught in the crossfire.'

'Then face me!' The Gunslinger shouts angrily and impatiently waits to see what Jex will decide to do.

'No. You've killed enough. I'm ending the war for you, too.' Jex declares and the Doctor widens his eyes. Rose was right.

'_Countdown to self destruct resumed.'_ The computerised voice drones out and the Doctor can't believe what he's hearing.

'Jex! What's going on? You can't, Jex!' The Doctor yells and Rose stands in front of him, pressing her finger to his lips.

'He's made his choice. Enough.'

'Thank you, Doctor. But I have to face the souls of those I wronged. Perhaps they will be kind.' Jex muses and prepares himself.

The sound of an explosion draws everyone's attention to the desert as the smoke begins to billow over top of the buildings. There is silence before the Doctor turns to look back at the Gunslinger, who sighs and hangs his head in defeat. Angry that his chance to exact his full revenge has been robbed of him.

'He behaved with honour at the end,' The Gunslinger admits and Rose heads towards him. 'Maybe more than me.'

'We could take you back to your world. You could help with the reconstruction.' The Doctor offers but the Gunslinger begins to walk away before Rose can reach him and the Doctor starts to follow them.

'I will walk into the desert and self-destruct. I am a creature of war. I have no role to play during peace.' The Gunslinger declares and Rose jogs to get in front of him.

Rory and Amy begin to run towards the Doctor as the townsfolk come out of hiding as well. Noticing that the fighting has stopped.

'Wait,' Rose says and he does. 'I think I have a role for you. This town is going to need someone to protect it.'

The Gunslinger ponders her words and Rose smiles up to him. Perhaps he has a greater purpose after all.

* * *

Rose finishes up saying her goodbyes to those she met over the course of her week staying here and walks out of the saloon with the Doctor. They continue into the street where Amy, Rory and the TARDIS are waiting patiently. They Doctor walks by them and Rory and Amy exchange looks, silently agreeing that it's time to head home again. They are going to need time. It'll be easier if they're alone together. Rose lingers just behind the Doctor and he bounds by them, unlocking the TARDIS.

'Okay, so our next trip. Rose, you're gonna love this. You know all the monkeys and dogs they sent into space in the 50s and 60s? You'll never guess what really happened to them!'

'Uh…could we leave it a while?' Amy wonders and the Doctor stops, staring at her confused. 'Our friends will start noticing that we're aging faster than them.'

'Another time! No worries!' The Doctor announces and Amy smiles apologetically as she and Rory head inside, the Doctor follows them.

'Thanks!' Amy replies.

Rose stares frozen, staring at the open TARDIS door, unsure of what to do. All of her emotions come back full force as she stares petrified.

The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS confused until he sees the terrified look on Rose's face. He walks towards her but she doesn't acknowledge him.

'Rose?'

'I…I don't think…' She begins to fumble with her bag attached to her thigh, wanting to get out the wrist strap. 'I can't…it's all coming back…'

'What…?' He doesn't understand until he fully dissects her words. She's remembering her last moments that she was face to face with the TARDIS and how devastated she was.

He places his hand on her cheek and she finally breaks eye contact with the TARDIS. 'No…I can't. Doctor…' She shakes her head backing away. 'It's not home to me anymore.'

Upset by her words, the Doctor moves closer to her and holds his hand out to her, hoping that this would help her. 'Then…then take my hand. And I'll walk with you.'

Rose hesitates and eventually nods. She bites her lip and takes his hand as he leads her back to the TARDIS. She looks up to him and smiles ruefully.

'Thank you…'

'Told you…I'm fighting this time. You're the only reason I'm going to be selfish,' The Doctor stops at the door and Rose gingerly steps inside, turning back to him with a relieved look on her face. He smiles a bit, following her inside. 'Rose Tyler, the Doctor and the TARDIS. Just as it should be.'

* * *

Well here it is. I am starting the uncharted territory of having Rose in series 7.

What do you think, do you like it? Did you guys know it was Rose? Did I do a good job hiding her?

I'm glad you guys responded so well to the last 2 chapters of my other story. I know, I know I can be so evil, huh? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story. And if you think it's a good idea to continue or not.


	2. Aftermath

'_Shush, oh sweetheart, shush…it's okay…' Jackie soothing says, attempt to calm her daughter down have fallen on deaf ears as she simply will not be silenced. She can see the heartbreak in her daughter's eyes, her anguished sobs and Jackie merely presses her daughter into a tighter embrace. She hasn't moved since falling to her knees nearly fifteen minuets ago. Jackie moves some of the hair out of Rose's face and her heart breaks for Rose. _

_Trying to be as indifferent as she can be so that her entire being is focused on comforting Rose, her mind is still attempting to process what she had just witnessed. And then attempts to figure out why it just happened. Everything had seemed so perfect between them. Granted, Jackie hadn't been around them long enough to know to the fullest extent to which they had grown close in her absence, but from what she saw, they had grown closer, if that were possible. He just looked at her with pure adoration in his eyes. What would prompt him to give it all up? And why?_

_Jackie sneaks a glance at the other one. Awkwardly standing a fair distance away from Rose, staring at his feet, then shifting his glance to the waters and waves crash into the beach, receding and then repeating that action. Apparently having gotten bored with that he looks to the sky next. Shielding his face from the sun, doing all he can to avoid looking at Rose._

_She hiccups, having finally been quiet for a bit and Jackie places a small kiss on her head, and she watches as more tears begin to fall. Dreading that it would result in another breakdown, Jackie holds her breath, but nothing comes out. Rose remains silent and eventually she pulls away from Jackie's embrace. _

'_Oh, sweetheart…' Jackie whispers and places a kiss on Rose's forehead. And Rose brings her hands to her face, wiping away the tears that still continue to fall. Jackie widens her eyes and grabs Rose's hands in her own. 'Rose! Look at your fingers!'_

_Rose drops her gaze to her fingers, holding them out in front of her to see the nails broken down to the skin, bleeding. Dazed she turns them over to look at her palms before turning them back around again, staring at them as her brain attempts to recollect how she'd received them._

_It must have been when she had been continuously running her nails down the TARDIS doors, coupled with how much she had been banging, she hadn't realised how hard she must have been running her nails down the door, she'd been too focused on trying to get back in. She's still numb to the pain and she listlessly turns her eyes to her mother, who is staring at her with concern. She reaches to take Rose's hands but she pulls them away._

_Feeling anger well inside her she directs her stare to him. She begins to breathe in short, shallow breaths; getting angrier the longer she forces herself to watch him. She brings herself to wobbly stand and Jackie stands with her, seeing the hurt and confusion very quickly drain away as it's replaced with betrayal and resentment. Rose balls her fists, ignoring the pain she feels in her fingers, and sets her sights on him as he's still staring at the water, his back now turned to them._

'_Rose…sweetheart…think about this properly. You need to calm down. Take some deep breaths.' Jackie instructs and attempts to grip Rose's arm the moment she begins to march towards him. Rose is quicker and shrugs herself out of Jackie grasp._

_He turns around when he hears her footsteps and immediately swallows when he sees the resentment in her eyes. The anger drips off of her and braces himself for whatever wrath she might unleash on him. Instinctively he takes a step back the closer she draws to him._

'_What the hell did you say to him?!' Rose screams, her voice cracks again but she doesn't make any effort to lower the volume. 'Tell me!'_

'_I didn't say anything, Rose, I swear,' He insists and takes another step back as she takes another one forward. 'It was his choice solely.'_

'_I don't believe it! He'd never just drop me off here when he knows there's no way back! Tell. Me. What. You. Said. To. Him.' Rose seethes and presses her lips together. Her voice is hoarse and it hurts to yell anymore. _

'_Rose, I promise you that I am telling you the truth. I didn't know he'd even thought about it until we had already left the Crucible and towing the Earth back…' He replies and he feels awful for her. Truly she is devastated and blinded to the truth because lying to herself would be easier than accepting the fact that she had been left behind._

'_Liar!' She shouts and her voice breaks again. 'I don't believe you…'_

'_No. You do believe me. But it's easier to call me a liar than to accept the truth. And the truth is that he left you here for a very good reason…' He immediately regrets the way that sentence came out of his mouth. Apparently, she did too._

'_Shut up!' She cries out and after she shouts that, her voice is lost. She presses her hands to her ears and he blinks when he notices the blood on her fingers. 'I…I just…' Rose can't seem to finish her thoughts as the tears begin to fall again. Instinct propels him forward and as he begins to take a step towards her, she backs away. 'Stay away from me!' She attempts to yell again but her voice is gone. It comes out as a hoarse whisper. _

_He does as he's told. And watches as Rose abruptly turns away from him and walks a fair distance away before she drops down, sitting on the beach and stares into the horizon of the waters. _

_He sighs and rubs the back of his head. This is going to be hard. Much harder than he had anticipated. She's hurt down to her very being. She feels the betrayal running very deep within her. It's understandable. And she had raised excellent points that he had chosen to ignore._

_He, as the replica, hadn't experienced anything with her. She was right about that. All he had were the memories of everything they had done together. And that was like a slap in the face to her that he would suggest they could build on that. _

_He isn't sure what he had been expecting them to do now that they are stuck in this parallel world together. What if she never forgives him? He sighs a bit and knows that this is the worse day of her life as she continues to stare out into nothing. _

_He watches as Jackie draws closer and she holds up her hand, signalling her to keep her distance. She's done. She's done with everything. She's done with talking. She's just done._

_Jackie walks over to him, a look of dread on her face as she gets closer. They stand together as they both keep their sights on Rose, who doesn't move except to draw her knees closer to her chest._

'_I called Pete while the two of you were arguing.' Jackie informs him and he nods._

'_Great,' He responds and sighs. 'How long's that gonna take?' _

'_If he drives, twenty-five hours. I'm hoping he'll decide to borrow something from Torchwood.'_

'_I can't imagine why he wouldn't.' He admits and Jackie motions to Rose._

'_I told him it was a bit of an emergency.' _

'_Well, you're not lying.' He replies and Jackie nods._

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_What for?'_

'_How difficult this going to be for you,' Jackie doesn't take her eyes off Rose. 'You'll have to accept that for some time she's only going to see him. And it'll cause the pain to come back. Give her time. She's going to need a lot of it.'_

'_I didn't want this for her.' He admits and Jackie just gives him a sad smile._

'_No, I didn't either. Tell me why he did what he did. Because, honestly…he just seemed so much more…happier.' Jackie replies and he crosses his arms across his chest, seeing only Rose. The waves come in and gently reach her shoes, but she remains still._

'_We were, I mean he was,' He states honestly. 'It was the events leading up to this confrontation with Davros and the Daleks. I don't know how much she told you…but Rose, well, she kinda helped Donna correct the mistake that had been forced on her. She did it brilliantly I might add.'_

_Jackie smiled, immensely proud of her daughter. 'She never said much. She worked hard to ensure that she got everything done she needed to. She only said that sometimes she sees two different lines in her head.'_

'_Right…that, that kinda helped her.'_

'_It did?' Jackie stares at Rose._

'_Yeah. That's why he wanted her here. She's so smart, so dedicated to helping people; she's so selfless that he wanted to stay behind. So she could do the same for this world. You don't have a me here. And let's face…you could use a bit of my skills.'_

'_Good to know your ego hasn't been affected,' Jackie retorts and he just shrugs in response. 'So why not just leave you here then?'_

'_Cause I was the cost for saving that universe. And I had to destroy the Daleks once and for all. He thinks I'll need her help. Because I act exactly like I did when we first met. And…Rose helped me then. He knows she can help now.' He replies and wonders if it was all worth it. Look at what he did to Rose._

'_I didn't know.' Jackie replies and he shrugs his shoulders again._

'_There's a dark side to me, to him, and Rose makes it better. She made him better. And she'll make me better too.'_

'_Well, then that'll take some time. She needs time to grieve.' _

'_Trust me…you have no idea how much grieving she's going to do.' He states and shoves his hands into his pockets avoiding eye contact with Jackie._

'_Things changed between them…didn't it?' Jackie wonders and he turns to her, wondering how she could possibly have known that._

'_How'd you know?' _

_Jackie gives him an unimpressed look. 'I'm her mother. You think I wouldn't notice that my daughter has changed?'_

'_Good eyes,' He compliments. 'Yeah. Yeah you're right.'_

_Jackie doesn't need to hear any more. Because his response tells her all she needs to hear. And that just makes the ache in her heart hurt even more. She doesn't know what she can do to help Rose. Does she treat it like a regular break up even though they are both extraordinary people with a love so powerful that they would have done anything to get back to one another? Rose worked so hard to get back to him the first time. She had been devastated when Rose had once again teleported back to their correct universe, leaving Jackie stranded in the parallel without her daughter. How often she had wondered what Rose had been doing, and while the longing to see her daughter again never went away, she knew that she would have been kept safe. She had always believed that he would have made a silent promise to keep her out of harm's way._

_And now…what can she do to help her daughter? This is not just a simple breaking up. Rose has lost a piece of herself, forever trapped in the other dimension. Like her other half has been erased away. She's lost her identity, how is she going to find it again? _

_Jackie feels her own tears begin to start at the thought of the long, arduous road Rose is going to have to go down in order for her to begin to heal herself at the loss of her lover. That's what they were. She can tell. Jackie's upset because she doesn't know how to help her daughter through the most trying time of her life. Especially when the outcome is so bleak. What if it never gets better? _

_This whole event has been so traumatic to her that what if she never fully recovers? Jackie knows that she will love him to the end of time and then some. And she believes that a part of her will always wait…just in case he comes back for her._

'_Come on, Jackie, don't you start too…' He states and puts her arm around her shoulders, looking down at her concerned. 'I can't handle the both of you if you're crying…'_

_Jackie hastily begins to wipe her tears away. 'You gotta understand, I can't stand to see her like this…'_

_He abruptly cuts her off. 'Neither can I!' His voice is loud and Jackie turns to look at him. 'I can't either…' His voice is barely audible. 'I feel everything he feels for her too, Jackie. And I want to be there…I want nothing more than to just walk right over there and sit beside her. But she won't let me. Rightly so. When she's hurting, I hurt too…but I know that when she sees me…she'll see him. Obviously. I just…I want to help her…but I don't know how…or worse, what if she never wants me to?'_

_Jackie doesn't know what to do nor what to say to him as he continues to watch Rose who hasn't moved except he notices that she's twisting the ring on her finger. Without thinking he reaches into the jacket pocket and fingers the Yale key, wondering if she'll ever want it again. He was right to retrieve it from the waters. Who's to say that some time from now, years later, she'll regret doing what she did out of anger and betrayal._

'_Why don't you try?' Jackie suggests and he frowns at her. 'Go and see if she'll let you near her now. I think the anger has left her, I think the shock and realisation is beginning to sink in.'_

'_I don't want to upset her more than she already is.' He replies sadly and Jackie sighs a bit, both keeping Rose in their line of view. Jackie frowns when she notices the twisting Rose has been doing with a ring on her hand. A habit she has had since childhood._

'_Where did she get the ring? I was going to ask her about it earlier…but well…' Jackie inquires and then crosses her arms. 'If she's not careful she'll lose it. Just like the ring her grandfather bought her.'_

_He smiles a bit. 'I don't think she'll let this one leave her sights.'_

'_Why? What's different?'_

'_That ring was connected to royalty.'_

'_Get off!'_

'_I'm serious,' He nods deeply and Jackie just shakes her head and opens her mouth, but he answers her question before she can ask it. 'Russian royalty. Dowager Empress Maria Feodorovna's ring.'_

'_Why did she give it to her?'_

'_I don't know if I should tell you. I've already felt your daughter's wrath today, I don't want yours too.' He admits and Jackie just gives him an unimpressed look. _

'_We've got more time to kill, so spill it.' Jackie replies and she sits on a nearby rock. _

_Mulling over her words, he eventually drops down beside her, still staring at Rose and when he doesn't answer her, Jackie has to nudge him, shaking him back into reality._

'_Huh? Sorry,' He crosses his arms. 'Right. Russia. Well we decided to go to the ballet there one night in 1917. And uh…some things happened.'_

'_What kind of things?'_

'_Does it matter?'_

'_Yes, I'd like to know.'_

_He pauses before inhaling deeply. 'The Bolsheviks interrupted the performance and well, began to shoot into the crowd…' He recalls and remembers how her hand had slipped from his. Every time he attempted to turn around and get to her, he couldn't. It had been impossible with the throngs of people pushing him back._

'_What?!' Jackie furiously responds and he winces at her tone._

'_You said you wouldn't get angry!'_

'_I never said I wouldn't get angry!' Jackie retorts. _

'_Well, then forget it! I won't say anymore.'_

'_You're not stopping there!' Jackie informs him and he frowns at her. 'You have to tell me what happened! Anything could have happened to her!'_

'_She was rescued by Dr. Botkin and he took her to Siberia, Tobolsk at first and then Yekaterinburg.'_

'_Where the hell were you?'_

'_Still looking for her in Moscow! I didn't know what happened!' He replies innocently and Jackie narrows her eyes._

'_You lost my daughter in Russia? Russia! Do you know how big it is?!'_

'_Course I know how big it is! I turned half of it upside down looking for her! I didn't have any leads to go on!'_

'_Well what happened?' Jackie attempts to calm herself down. There wasn't any point in getting angry. It had happened. He found her. She didn't have to be angry anymore._

'_Dr. Botkin was the personal physician for Nicholas Alexandrovich, the former Tsar and his family.'_

'_Well…that's a good rescue then.' Jackie manages, still feeling the tail end of her anger dispersing._

'_Yeah. She was with them until July of 1918.' He states and still remembers the elation he had felt when he spotted her in the muddy yard, back to him as she had attempted to find a way out._

'_Was she okay?'_

'_She was more than okay, Jackie,' He reassures her and is relieved when he sees her smile a bit. 'She grew close with all of his family, especially Alexey and Anastasia. But especially with Nicholas.'_

'_She did?'_

'_Yes. In fact when she went with them to Yekaterinburg, Alexandra wished that Rose would take care of Alexey, because he was so sick.' He explains and Jackie turns to Rose, a proud smile on her face._

'_I don't even know what to say…'_

'_That's nothing, remember in history how both Alexey and Anastasia had been rescued from the tragedy that claimed most of their family by an unknown person?' He questions and Jackie nods deeply. He points to Rose and Jackie widens her eyes. 'That unknown person was your daughter.'_

'_She saved them?' Jackie whispers and keeps staring at Rose and he nods. He decides to leave out the parts that she had told him. Like seeing Nicholas again before he died, how she considered him more of a father than the man who was coming to get them. Like the father she had to watch die again when they first met._

'_Gave them right to Maria. Maria gave her the ring as a thank you and remembrance for saving her grandchildren.' He informs her and Jackie is silent. Unsure of what should be said._

_They are silent for some time. Each lost in their thoughts. Wondering how long it will take before Pete arrives to collect them. He wonders if Rose will even want to leave, if she'll insist on remaining behind. Just in case he might come back. It hurts him to know that will take some time before she's comfortable around him. _

'_Hey.' Jackie calls to him and he turns to look at her._

'_What?'_

'_Go try. I'm serious. It's been nearly four hours…she's numb now. Just go try.' Jackie replies, and attempts to coax him over to her when she can see his reluctance._

'_It's only going to end in more shouting.'_

'_No. She's shouted out now.'_

'_I don't want to hurt her.' He replies sadly and Jackie inhales deeply._

'_You can't keep avoiding her forever. No matter how much you wish otherwise.' Jackie retorts and he shakes his head in disagreement._

'_I never want to avoid her. I think it's she that wants to do the avoiding.'_

'_Both of you, then,' Jackie states firmly. 'Go and see her.'_

_He makes a bit of a face and then sighs in defeat, getting up and cautiously walking towards Rose, completely unsure of how she'll react and so he prepares for everything. _

_As he draws closer, he notices that she's shivering. It's then that he's noticed the wind has picked up and storm clouds have begun to appear over the horizon. Grappling with the choice of just stopping and heading back to where Jackie is waiting or continuing forward, he chooses the latter and carefully continues forward. In an attempt to offer her comfort, he undoes the jacket and as he approaches her, he sets it over her shoulders. She doesn't look up to him, turn to him or even acknowledge that fact that he's sat beside her._

'_Please go away,' Her voice is a broken whisper, still drained from all the screaming she'd done earlier. 'Just…please leave me alone. I just want to be alone.'_

_Jackie was right. Anger was more than likely still in there, but for now all that's at the surface is a longing to be isolated and left alone the more the realisation begins to drive itself home. _

_He turns to look at her. She has her arms wrapped around her legs and her legs drawn very tightly to her chest. He finally is able to see what the blood was on her hands and notices that she's broken her nails down, eroding them when she had been banging and scratching at the door to get in. It looks immensely painful and sore._

_As he reaches over to pick one of her hands up, she balls her fists and he catches her wincing from the pain she's caused herself._

'_I said leave me alone. I don't need your pity or your help. I don't want it. I never will.' He can hear the acid in her tone, even though her voice has been reduced to nothing but a whisper._

'_I'm not here for pity, Rose,' He sighs and she continues to lock her stare with the waters, watching as they become more violent as the wind increases. 'Rose…please…will you look at me at least?'_

'_No.'_

'_Rose…'_

'_Don't say my name.' She replies bitterly and he sees the tears fall from the corners of her eyes. He very nearly reaches out to wipe them away. Figuring that that would unleash her wrath upon him, he remains where he is._

'_What do you want from me?' He wonders innocently and looks to the sky for guidance. What does he need to do for her?_

'_I want you to leave me alone.'_

'_Besides that, I'm not going to leave you here to face this alone.' He informs her and_ again she does nothing but stare into the waters.

'_I_ am _alone.' There's so much heartache in her voice. _

'_No, you're not. I'm here, whether you like it or not.' He states firmly and for the first time she turns to look at him. Although, he wishes she hadn't have. _

_Her utter defeat and losing the man she loved more than life itself has etched itself onto her face in the short amount of time she's been left alone. Her eyes are red, rings are under them, and they're half closed. _

'_Please just leave me alone.' She replies quietly, and he knows that she has nothing to say to his last response because she knows he's right._

'_It hurts me to see you like this.' He attempts to engage her again._

'_I don't know why. It shouldn't. Because I'm not involving you.'_

'_You know why it does,' He replies sadly. 'Same thoughts. Same feelings.'_

'_I really don't care. You are not him. You'll never be. And do you know why? Because everything I did with that man, I didn't do with you.' She leaves it at that and her acidic tone she used on him had struck a deep cord with him. He didn't know why it did. She was right. He didn't. Still her words hurt him. The anger is beginning to come back, eroding away the numbness as she begins to feel her emotions again._

'_You're right. I'm not him. And I'm not trying to be. Rose, I'm not trying to replace him. I know I can't…okay? I get that. I just want to be given the chance to show you that I'm different. Don't you think I deserve to be given a chance?'_

'_You keep saying that you're different, but that you have the same thoughts and feelings for me. What do you want to do? Make me yours? Yeah…see…' Rose pauses and inhales. 'I just lost the man I love. I feel like he's just died. And I'm mourning him!' Rose presses her hand to her head, feeling suddenly exhausted._

'_I get that…'_

'_Do you?' Rose breaks in, eyeing him warily. 'My chest hurts, I hurt, everything in me to my very core is broken. Do you really get that?' _

'_Yes, but I can't help the way I feel. I'm not going to pursue it, Rose, you have my word. I just…I just want the chance to get to know you, and for you to know me.'_

_Rose is silent, unsure of what to say and unsure if she can trust him. She isn't ready yet. A very miniscule voice within her tells her that he hadn't asked for this either. His creation was an accident and that he's making the best of the situation while she does not. While she desperately attempts to cling to her past so that she can feel some sort of comfort. She's scared to move on. She's terrified to know what her future is going to be like without him now. _

_Angry with herself for thinking that it's going to be fine in no time she sets her jaw and becomes embittered again. She remains silent, feeling her cheeks tinge red with the anger that has begun to well within her once more. She begins to breathe in short, shallow breaths the more she begins to go over the events leading to her abandonment and his attempts to bridge the ever growing gap between them. _

'_I am not interested.' Rose replies angrily and feels her voice crack again. _

'_Give me a reason why.' He counters and Rose whips her stare back to him, narrowing her eyes and sets her jaw._

'_Where should I start?' She wonders angrily. 'Perhaps it's because you're identical in appearance and even now that I'm talking to you I am remembering my conversation with him and it is seriously taking all my control not to say something terrible I might regret.'_

'_I can't help that I look like him, Rose. And I'm sorry that's what you're remembering.' He replies sincerely._

'_Sorry?!' She cries out and her voice breaks. 'You have no idea. No idea! I can't remember the good anymore! Five years! And nothing! I can't remember a single damned good thing. And stop saying my name!' She whispers angrily, the tears begin to slide down her face._

'_That's to be expected. But that'll go away, I promise. Then you'll remember the good. You're choosing not to remember it. Deliberately.' He replies and watches as she frantically wipes away the tears._

'_Do not tell me what I'm doing or not.' She warns. _

'_You're mentally stuck on the bad, Rose.' He offers and she grits her teeth against the pain he keeps throwing at her._

'_You don't know me at all! Stop pretending you do!'_

'_I do know you…all your quirks, what makes you laugh, what makes you cry. I know a lot about you…like when we went to the Wings concert and you couldn't stop singing along because you thought that Paul McCartney's backup singers were terrible. And you thought you could do better. Cause you_ do _sing wonderfully…'_

'_Stop it.' More tears begin to fall._

'_Or when you showed me all your pictures from Tobolsk and when you came to the picture of you and Nicholas in the garden you recited your entire conversation about Anna Karenina to me.'_

'_That's enough. I'm telling you to stop.'_

'_Or about the dream you had to go to the Amber Room in the palace and just dance.'_

'_Stop, oh my god…please stop it…please I am begging you. You don't know me. Those are memories that he and I shared together…not you. It'll never be you…' Rose covers her face with her hands as sobs begin to wrack her body and again she breaks down._

_He moves to embrace her but she attempts to fight him off, to keep him at a distance but he won't be put off any longer. He's been more than patient and now he just wants to comfort her. Because that's what a friend would do. He'd have to be strong for her even though he aches just as much as she does._

_She does her best to push him away until he manages to grab one of her wrists and pull her to him, keeping her tight to his chest. Even though she half-heartedly attempts to get away, trying to push herself away using his chest, she finally ceases and sobs into him. He rests his chin on her head and feels her clasp his shirt._

_Eventually she begins to calm down once more after he hears a few light hiccups from her. He inwardly sighs and wonders if it'll really get better._

_The incoming sound of a helicopter draws everyone's attention to the sky except Rose. She finally manages to push herself away and continues to stare at the waters, knowing that any moment now, they'd force her to leave. And that's when reality would set in as they travelled back to London. Rose watches as he stands, watching the chopper land and Pete gets out, jogging towards Jackie and they embrace. Jackie points to them as she rapidly fills Pete in on the events that had unfolded hours before. _

_He holds his hand out to her and she doesn't make any efforts to move._

'_It's time to go.' He tells her and receiving a cold glare from her as she pushes herself up and walks by him, heading towards her mother and Pete. _

_He sighs in defeat and makes his way there as well. It's going to be a long, quiet trip back._

* * *

Rose can hardly believe where she is standing. She doesn't care that she is receiving looks from Amy or Rory as she takes in all she can of how different TARDIS looks now. Vaguely she can still feel his hand in her own and tries to understand why it means so much to her now than when she stumbled accidently into this TARDIS years ago.

Carefully she begins to head up the ramp, letting go of his hand as she heads towards the console. It's so different now. It'll be an adjustment. Because in all honesty, she never expected to be back after she'd be left behind.

The next range of emotions begins to hit her as she stares at everything frozen. Rose turns back to the Doctor as he watches her carefully and he notices that everything is starting to come back.

'Here. Follow me.' He tells her and leads her to the hallway. Amy and Rory exchange looks and both drop down on the console chair, waiting until they are gone before talking.

'Did he ever tell you what exactly happened?' Rory wonders and Amy shakes her head.

'No. He refused. Just that he made sure she couldn't be here anymore.'

'Do you get the feeling that we're going to be standing in the middle of storm?' Rory questions and Amy rests her head on his shoulder and sighs.

'Something bad happened to them,' Amy surmises. 'And it's going to take some time.'

'She just seems…bitter.' Rory counters and Amy closes her eyes.

'I just want to know…'

'Maybe we will. Then again maybe not. It's their business.' Rory replies and together they look at the hallway and wonder what exactly is going on with them.

* * *

He leads her down the hall and turns over his shoulder and watches Rose's gaze fall on everything. The walls, the ceiling, the floor and then…she abruptly smiles when her gaze meets the ceiling again. It's then he notices that the lights have begun to shine a bit brighter over her head.

He smiles a bit, looks like the TARDIS is immensely happy that she's returned, and Rose is attempting to get to know her as well. She would have been so surprised if she had been with him when the TARDIS had gotten a body. Some time, he should tell her about that day.

They stop at the end of a long hall and poised in front of them are two doors, both of which Rose recognises. She smiles slightly as she stops in front of her own door and runs her fingers over the circle etched into it.

'Did you get bored on a rainy afternoon?' She wonders and watches as he leans against the wall, shrugging.

'You could say that, I guess…' He replies and she places her hands on her hips. 'You know what it means?'

'Of course I know what it means. That and a lot more now, too.' She states with a matter of fact tone in her voice, folding her arms.

'Really?' He replies, a bit of smile in his voice. 'How much more?'

'Wouldn't you like to know?' She responds, but there is a hint of playfulness in her voice. He very nearly brings up…the other him. But then decides against it. Maybe now isn't the best time for that. She's hurt, she's exhausted, she's dirty…she needs a break. Divulging information about her life right now, to him, wouldn't be the best idea, and she probably wouldn't even if he asked.

Rose places her hand on the handle and opens the door to her room and pushes it open with the tips of her fingers, staring at it with wide eyes. Wanting to be near her in case she'd need support, he moves from his spot against the wall and stands behind her. She's so quiet as she removes her hand from the door and it drops to her side, as her eyes study everything in her room. Things she'd forgotten about, things she had missed…everything.

'I missed that comforter…' She whispers after a few moments have passed and then she noticed that the comforter had been displaced and she was positive that the last time she had been in here, before she stopped sleeping in the bed, it had been perfect. 'Did you come here often?'

Her question catches him off guard and he stammers his way through his response. 'Uh…um…yeah. Quite a bit if I'm honest.'

'Yeah? Did it help?' Rose wonders and turns over her shoulder to look at him. He's looking at the floor and after some time has past, and he doesn't look at her, Rose turns around and places her hand on his arm. He glances up to her and shrugs.

'Sometimes. Sometimes it hurt more to be in here…'

Rose moves her hand from his arm to his cheek, feeling her compassion take over and the bitterness take a bit of break from eating away at her. She had seen the aftermath in his room when he had seen her in 1969…and now she's getting to see even more. It hurt him just as much as it did her.

'I'm sorry.'

'You don't have to be sorry, Rose. Seriously. You've nothing to be sorry for.'

'What did you do? When you came in here?' Rose wonders and leads him in again.

'Pictures. That…it helped, a bit, to see you…'

Rose smiles a bit at that. 'I didn't leave any in your room?'

'No, well, not that I found.' He admits and Rose is standing just by the dresser, staring at the collection of pictures amassed over the years and he notices that her breathing has become uneven and notices that she's trying to stop herself from crying again. Especially when she reaches for the picture that has been turned down on the dresser. When she lifts it up she brings it to her chest and silently lets her tears fall down. But for different reasons this time. One because she misses him gravely, but another reason is it reminds her of happier times.

'I'm sorry…Rose. I'm sorry…'

'It's okay, I'm okay. Fine. I'm good.' Rose gets out between the attempts to clear her throat and wipe her tears away.

'You're not…'

'Sure I will be.' Rose whispers and places the picture back on the dresser, face up this time.

He hesitates because he wants embrace her, but remembers the last time, the wound and decides to hold off. He's just so conflicted, unsure of what to do to help her because he doesn't know what she wants.

'Did…did you want to be alone?' He wonders and Rose seriously begins to contemplate that thought and she turns to him and he's struck by the sadness in her eyes, the confusion, the uncertainty…

'Do…do you mind? I'm just so…so…'

'Overwhelmed?' He offers and she nods.

'Yeah. Overwhelmed. That's exactly it.'

He nods and begins to head out, taking one last look at her as she presses her hand to her side and bends over. It takes everything in him to continue to keep his distance as he shuts the door behind him. He was sure that if it had been a mutual decision to have her stay behind, everything would be completely different. It worries him. What if what they shared can never be repaired. It can never be fixed…?

* * *

Before he knows it he's returned to the console room where Amy and Rory are sitting, he studies them and slowly walks down to them, leaning on the console, staring off as he goes over what just happened in his day and attempts to work through the emotions he's currently facing. He attempts to process them properly, wondering what he needs to do to earn her trust again.

'So…is everything okay?' Amy's voice breaks his train of thought and he looks over to her.

'I guess so.'

'You liar.' Amy crosses her arms and he stares at her.

'What?'

'I know it isn't, you don't have to pretend. Question is, what do you plan to do to make it right?' Amy replies and he frowns, pondering her words carefully.

'I don't know.' He admits.

'Tell me. Maybe I can help you two get to common ground.' Amy offers and the Doctor adamantly shakes his head, not wanting to share such personal information with her. Not because he doesn't want her to know but because she doesn't need to know.

'There are things I don't share with you for a reason, Amelia.' He counters and Amy tilts her chin away from him, not liking his response.

'Yeah, because no one thinks to ask you.'

'Look, the time you caught me in my room was a complete accident. I hadn't intended you to find me with that picture.'

'Yeah, well I did,' Amy replies curtly and Rory closes his eyes, brings his hands to his face and rubs it. Feeling that they're going to argue as well. 'And you still didn't tell me anything then either.'

'I don't have to share my personal life with you, Amelia or anyone for that matter. What happened between me and Rose will stay between me and Rose.' He states and Amy can hear the anger building in his voice.

'I'm just saying…'

'I know what you're saying!' He shouts, cutting her off. 'Personal. Keep out of it.'

And with that said he leaves the console room clearly flustered and he heads down the hall.

Rory turns to Amy. 'I warned you. That subject is clearly touchy with him.'

'What if he needs help?'

'I think he's made it quite clear that he wants us to stay out, Amy. You have to respect his wishes.' Rory responds and Amy sits back with a bit of a huff. She wants to know what happened. So that way she can offer her voice if he should ever need advice. She'll get that information out of him, she decides to herself. She wants to know. He can't keep it in there forever.

* * *

Deciding that one more trip should do and then she can clean herself up, Rose exits her room after dumping her clothes she's retrieved from his room, the TARDIS, being the trickster that she is, has moved his room and she sighs a bit. Why go through that now?

'I thought I already passed your test?' Rose looks to the ceiling, but a light merely shines on her and she smiles. As she rounds a corner and spots his room, she grins. 'See? Couldn't hide it from me forever.'

Rose pushes the door open and walks towards the last pile of clothes she's gathered by the desk and bends down to pick them up and she hisses, the wound becoming aggravated.

'Rose?'

She immediately shoots up and looks around the room, frozen until she spots him sitting on the desk chair that is facing the bed. She stares at him stunned and slowly clutches her clothes tight to her.

'Oops…sorry…' She begins and watches as he gets up and starts towards her. 'I should have knocked…again. See…I did the first time…and, and well, you didn't answer so I let myself in. Just…just needed to get my things…' She holds up her clothes and backs herself into the desk.

He glances down to the bundle still clutched tightly to her chest and he nods sadly. 'Oh, right. Yeah…I, I guess you'll be needing those.'

'Right…yeah. I'm sorry. I should have knocked.' Rose replies and he shrugs.

'It was your room once too,' He just blinks and looks away. 'Sorry.'

'No…no. It's…it's okay,' Rose glances around the room. 'At least you cleaned up this time.'

'Oh, right. Yeah…took awhile…' He admitted and Rose smiles slightly.

'Well, you did make quite the mess.'

'I…I…was pretty devastated and I got angry…' He glances to her and her features soften at him. He can still see the bitterness in her eyes, but right now she seems a bit…nervous. Awkward around him. Maybe even sympathetic.

'I know you did. I remember it.' Rose confesses and surveys the room once more.

He glances down to her side and she tilts her head. 'Can…can I see it?' Rose blinks and then glances down to her still tattered white tank top. He can see her debating his question and she briefly clutches the clothing to her chest tighter. 'I just want to see if I can help. It looks like it's still hurting you. A lot.'

Rose relents and she nods. 'Okay…' She drops her clothes to the floor and she lifts the tank top to expose the gauze and she ties it off.

Carefully she begins to peel away the gauze, until she reveals the incision. She presses her lips together as he bends down to get a closer look. The incision is red around the edges, it even begins to show signs of bruising and the gauze has revealed that it bled slightly. It will need to be changed. He looks up to her as she looks down at him.

'You're so incredibly lucky…' He stands and she blinks up at him. 'You could have died…'

Rose merely shrugs and closes her eyes. 'Me and my big mouth…'

'I wouldn't have known…'

'Yeah. I know.' Rose replies and he crosses his arms.

'I'll have to redress it.' He points to it and Rose looks to her side.

'It's okay, you don't have to. I can do it.' Her instincts kick in and they tell her to keep away. She's not ready for this; she's not ready to forgive him yet.

'Let me do it. Please?' He asks and doesn't want to have her turn him away. He believes that they are truly building on something and he hopes she'll agree.

'Yeah. Yeah, all right.' Rose states and she doesn't know why she's even agreeing to this. But she's finding it next to impossible to ignore the old feelings she has for him. They're starting to resurface. And she's not ready for them to yet. It's too soon.

'Just…hang on. I'll be right back.' He instructs and he heads for the door, Rose watching him carefully.

When he's gone she begins to wander around the room, remembering every miniscule detail that happened between the two of them in this room over the five years they had been together.

The night she had let herself in only to see him grappling with something, a choice that had caused people to lose their lives in exchange for saving the planet. She remembered moving the black leather jacket to the floor, and had done her best to console him. He'd been upset with what he had had to do. But had been glad that she had been there too.

The time when she had fallen asleep in his bed and he found her there. And then somehow…she just stopped staying in her own room. Because things had changed with them. And she had liked that they had. She loved him soon after she met him and they had done so much together.

Now that she's back. She can still feel the feelings within her. How much she still loves him. But things just can't fall into place again. She doesn't want it to. She's still hurt by him and his actions. Even though she has so much to ask him, so much she wants him to fill her in on, she doesn't want to rush into things. She wants to take them slow, so she can learn more about him. And so he can do the same with her.

Wandering the room slightly, Rose walks to the bed and on a whim lifts the pillow on her side of the bed to find her pyjamas and book still stashed there. Right where she had left them. And she smiles a bit.

The sound of the door shutting causes her to jump and she drops the pillow back into place. She turns over her shoulder and swallows, she holds her breath as she approaches him and she notices that he's studying her.

She exhales and offers him a meek smile when he sets everything down on the desk and avoids looking her directly.

'Ready?' He wonders and Rose glances down to her side.

'No,' She admits. 'I'm tired of it hurting. I'm tired…' She whispers and he looks at her side full of regret for her.

'I know. It won't get any easier now.'

'Yeah. I know. Come on. Let's get this done.' Rose hops up on the desk and readies herself as she watches him come closer with the warm cloth. The moment he presses the cloth against her side she hisses and grips the edges of the desk in her hands, whitening her knuckles. She leans forward and rests her forehead on his shoulder as he continues to gently clean it.

'How're doing?'

'Good. Fine. Wonderful.' She gets out between gritted teeth.

He can't get over how close she had come to dying. Nearly a week and the incision is still red and aggravated. And it still appears to bleed every once and awhile. She exhales slowly, shakily when he withdraws his hand away from her side and gently begins to dab it dry.

He carefully begins to wrap the gauze around her middle and he can see her body begin to relax. She lets out a soft sigh and loosens her grip on the edge of the desk.

'Rose…you're so lucky…' He repeats and Rose pulls her head away from his shoulder.

'Yeah. You said that.'

'I'm just shocked at how bad it is. What if…' He pauses and looks at her eyes. They're vacant right now, maybe he can see some faint signs of relief, but she's just bland. 'What if you really had died?'

Rose merely shrugs. She opens her mouth to say something but then shuts it, deciding against it. She's quiet for some time before she decides to try again. 'Yeah…well…I didn't.'

'I wouldn't have known.'

'You didn't even know I was here.' Rose counters.

'I know, think about how I would have felt if I had found out you were here by hearing you had died.' He replies and Rose looks away from him.

'Yeah. I hear you.'

'How long have you been in this universe, anyway?' He wonders and Rose shrugs.

'It doesn't matter, does it? I'm here now. Shouldn't you be happy?' Rose wonders and he hears the slight sarcastic tone in her voice.

'Of course I'm happy, Rose. I'm a lot of things at the moment,' He confesses and Rose turns back to him. 'I'm just…so…I can't even describe it. I'm so glad you're here. Aren't you glad to be back?'

'Back where? Here? This universe?' She wonders and he nods. 'Conflicted, if I'm honest.' Rose admits and brings her hands to her face.

He takes her hands away and holds them. 'Why?'

'Why? Because you forced a life on me that I wasn't ready for. That I didn't want. You caged me. And I begged you not to. When I got over that anger and built a life around myself, I didn't expect to end up here again. I really didn't. So now I'm angry that I can't go back to my life back there,' Rose stares at her hands clasped tightly in his. 'Do you understand?' She laughs a bit. 'I was angry that you forced it on me and now I'm angry that I can't go back to it. I'm such a mess.'

'You're not a mess, Rose, far from it. I get it. I get why you're conflicted,' He replies and becomes relieved when he sees her smile a bit. 'If you'd like to go back home, the home you left, I'll do everything I can to get you back there. I promise.'

'I don't know what I want now…' She admits and then turns her gaze away from him. 'There isn't anything left for me there anyway.' Her whisper is soft, quiet.

'What? Why?'

He watches her immediately tense and shut down. 'I'm not talking about it. Leave it alone please.' She leans back and her hand moves something on the desk.

Confused she twists around and reaches back to lift what she'd moved. He watches her as she stares up at him with sad eyes and a blue, unwrapped gift.

'I forgot about this…' Rose whispers. 'When did you find it?'

'A while ago…' He admits and she smiles slightly. She brings her gaze up to him. 'Just…just after…oh, you know.'

'I meant to give it to you…obviously,' Rose replies and he nods, enjoying the sincere smile that has appeared on her face. 'It's special to me…cause it belonged to my grandfather. And I wanted to give it to you. Even if it was meant to be a bit of a joke.'

Without responding, he takes off the tweed jacket and sets it on the desk beside Rose. He undoes the cuff on his shirt and rolls up his sleeve, exposing the watch on his wrist. Rose widens her eyes and stares at it, feeling tears in her eyes.

'You wanted me to wear it once…but, well I couldn't just once.' He admits and Rose flings herself on him for a tight embrace. He's caught off guard and she knocks him back a bit, so much so that she slides off the desk, and he's left holding her off the ground.

'I'm just so confused…' She whispers to him.

'I still feel the exact same for you, Rose,' He assures her and that just makes her cling to him tighter. 'You stole my hearts, Rose, such a long time ago. And I let you see parts of me that I wasn't proud of. And with every touch you made them better. Please don't tell me you've had enough of our love yet…okay? Not yet.'

'I haven't had enough…despite the scars on my heart.' She whispers.

'I have the exact same scars, Rose.'

'Everything is still there…I promise…' Rose says quietly and while she still feels the bitterness in her, running deep, it's moments like this that remind her of why she still loves him. And when she remembers why, for the time being, the anger, the betrayal and the bitterness drains away.

'Good…because we're not broken…just…' He pauses as he struggles to find the right words. He sets her back on the ground but doesn't let her go.

'Bent?' Rose offers and he smiles a bit in her embrace.

'Yeah. Bent.'

'Can we fix it?' She wonders and holds him tighter.

'Of course we can. If you're willing. I know I am.' He assures her and it causes her to smile a bit.

'Well we are the stuff of legend…' Rose replies and pulls away from him, staring up at him. He's relieved that her face and eyes show no signs of anger or hurt…for the moment.

'Yeah. We are.'

There is a silence that passes between them and Rose ponders the next statement she is going to utter with a careful consideration. She takes his hand in hers and looks up to him, inhaling deeply.

'I'm ready. I want to tell you…'

'You don't have to say that, Rose. Especially if you're still on the fence about certain things.' He offers.

'I need to let it go…what if I never do? And I'll get more and more resentful?' She wonders and he places his free hand on her cheek and she closes her eyes.

'In the morning. Tell me in the morning if you still want to. Now…what I think you need…is to just relax.'

Rose glances down and begins to register that she's still in the clothing that she had left Mercy in. 'Yeah…will you wait?'

'Course I will…' He replies and, feeling daring, he places a kiss on her forehead.

She doesn't pull away.

* * *

You guys! Thank you so much for your support! I'm glad you didn't know know it was Rose until I revealed her.

Ohhk so I can't seem to pull away from angst. It's like second nature, maybe that's why I attempted to get happier towards the end.

I think what I'm going to do is have each opening chapter open with Rose in the parallel universe. Just so we can see her life. Because she's already left some clues about how her life had been going. So I hope you like this one too!

Leave me your thoughts!

Also did you guys catch all the little clues I've written over the course of the


	3. Beginnings

_He had been right. It was a long, long flight back to London. Awkward as well, steeped in silence and everyone treading carefully through the unknown. Careful of their speech, when they spoke, so as not to upset her further. She had retreated into the warmth of the jacket she still had draped over her shoulders. He had chosen to take that as a positive sign, one that meant she might be starting to disassociate him from who he was, who he looked like, and realise that he had been innocent in this as well._

_Perhaps it was premature. Because she hadn't wanted him to be near her on the way back to London. A few steps forward and many, many steps back. It was only Jackie that she allowed near her. That she allowed to treat her hands as she kept her gaze locked firmly with the window, staring at the lands below._

_He had been surprised when she left so easily, that she agreed to go. He had been expecting her to fight. To give everything she had left in her to remain where she had wanted to stay. Just in case. He had been worried that he was going to have to forcibly extract her from her spot on the beach. But there had been none of that. Maybe that's what worried him so much. She didn't fight. She did nothing. She had gotten up and left. That should have been an indication to him that she truly was beyond hurt. Because she had effectively given up. She had given up on him. The longer she had to sit on that beach with him, the quicker the realisation dawned on her. He could never come back. What was the point in trying to grasp at hope when the outcome would always disappoint her in the end?_

_Maybe she knew that the tighter she attempted grasp at the foolish idea he'd return for her, the quicker it would slip through her fingers. He had never recalled her ever looking like this. Not in any of the memories he had with her. Her vacant stares, her despondent attitude, how she now exudes hopelessness. This is a Rose he didn't know. This is a Rose that worried him. He worried because he feared that she would never recover from this. That this event would succeed in breaking her completely. He didn't want that for her, but he was unsure of what to do to help her. He can see the claws of depression have grasped her tightly, and it's pulling her down into a very dark place. _

_Jackie had said that she needed time to grieve, which certainly was going to be true but also he believed she was going to need time to adjust, mourning of course, but he remembered her shouting outside the TARDIS that she didn't want to be caged. And now she was. They couldn't go anywhere…and she had been used to that. To go anywhere in the universe, any time, see anything she wanted…that was gone now. Snatched from under her feet. And she had hit the ground hard. She's been robbed of her identity. Of a Rose that had been forever changed by meeting him, by helping people, by travelling the universe, learning, growing…she can't do that now. _

_Every once in a while she'll catch her sneaking a glance at Pete. Then he sees the bitterness creep in again. She doesn't know this man. Why should she? His views on her had been plainly evident when they had met the first time. She had hoped so much to build something with him. And he chose not to. She had been devastated, but hid her disappointment and shame deep within her. The relationship, at least not in this time, couldn't be erected. In the parallel world, yes they could have started something. When she mentioned that Pete had saved her from the Void, had she slipped from the lever and the Void hadn't have shut, it surprised him. And immediately he believed that Jackie would have set him right. And he would have been glad that she had a second chance to have her father back. However, that hadn't been the case. She had found another to take his spot. As unfair as life is, cruelly he had been taken from this life as well. Whether it had been because of fear, uncertainty or anger made no difference now. She lost him. He knew that it hadn't been easy for her. What with being lost in Russia, unsure of how to connect with him again and then for her to be stuck in the middle of the massacre like that…well she had certainly been brave. _

_She had told him that Nicholas had been a bit of enigmatic character, much like he is. And she believed that's why they connected so well was because she was capable of reading him. He was a private man, intensely private, but she had broken through. Rose always does. She never did tell him how deep the relationship went, but he gathered that she had been a confidante. They connected on different levels than he had with the rest of his family. That's why there had been so many pictures to the two of them together. _

_He was tired of her dealing with loss. Yet…that seems to be what happens when people get involved with him. People get hurt. People die. He's been through hell and back, trying his hardest to never look back. He never wants Rose to have a past like he does, she doesn't deserve it._

_While he doesn't understand the true reasons as to why he decided to leave Rose behind, that thought there could be one. Rose is an incredibly strong person, selfless, caring, smart and dedicated to helping those around her. Did that mean more to him than loving her? No. He had been torn about the choice. In the end he hadn't given her one, he decided for her. _

_He turns his gaze to Rose. She's resting her head on Jackie's shoulder and he can see the exhaustion that has started to claim her. He catches her closing her eyes before snapping them open again. She sighs a bit and she closes her eyes once more, clutching his jacket closer to her. While that gesture makes him happy, somewhere within him he believes that she's doing that and remembering him. She's clinging to some sense of familiarity. Clinging to her memories, thoughts, feelings, and emotions hoping that they will off some kind of reprieve during this intensely difficult time during her life. _

_This is the beginning. How hard is it going to be on them? How long will they stand divided before they stand tall? How long will she keep him at arm's length before she begins to gradually let him in to her world again?_

* * *

_The instant that they had been led out of Torchwood and into the sleek, imported car that awaited them by the front doors, the rain had fallen in sheets, like it had been waiting for them. The wind is wicked as it stirs litter around their feet, and they hustle to get to car so they will not get soaked. The sun was gradually beginning to sink over the horizon._

_Rose had continued to remain silent, not talking to anyone and only allowed her mother to get close to her. _

_Jackie thought it was odd that while she didn't let him get close to her, she continued to allow his jacket to remain on her shoulders. She doesn't understand the conflict that Rose is facing of wanting the familiar, craving it but still bitter about whose jacket it is._

_The drive to the estate feels even longer than the flight back to London from Bergen. Rose and Jackie had taken the back, and Jackie had attempted multiple times to engage Rose in a bit of light conversation, all the responses she received were merely in the form of her shaking her head. Eventually Jackie gives up and sighs, settling herself in the seat, putting her arm around Rose's shoulders. Rose merely leans in. _

_The silence eventually becomes too much and Pete glances at Rose in the back through the rear-view mirror, taking note of her vacant stare. This is going to be difficult for him as well. They had a bit of a rough relationship and he's still on the fence about how they are going to conduct themselves towards each other. But when he looks at her, really looks, and sees her red, tired eyes, how puffy and swollen they are, she compels him to want to do anything he can to help her. With his mind made up, he decides that maybe she'll talk to him if he attempts to converse with her. _

_The problem is what is he going to talk about? He quickly searches for something to engage her with and notices that when she leans her head in her hand he catches sight of a beautiful ring poised on her middle, right finger. He decides that it will have to do and hopes that it will elicit a response from her._

'_Rose? Hey. That's a really nice ring.' Pete tells her and the car's occupants hold their breath as they wait to see what the outcome will be._

_Rose's eyes dart to her hand very quickly before she closes them and shrugs a bit. 'Thanks.' Her reply is so soft that Pete very nearly misses it._

'_Where'd you get it? If you don't mind me asking.'_

'_It was a gift.' She says quietly and Pete frowns, Jackie and the Doctor keep their gazes locked on Rose wondering what she'd say next, should Pete decide to follow up with another question._

'_From who?'_

'_Someone I helped.' _

'_Oh…' _

_And with that said the car falls into silence again, neither Jackie nor the Doctor wanting to finish the story or clarify for Rose who exactly it was that had given it to her. _

_The car pulls up the dirt driveway by the time the sun is at the lowest point, and at the end of the drive a magnificent house is standing, waiting. There is a sweeping drive that has led them through wrought iron gates with brick piers and then onto a resin bonded gravel driveway. There is extensive room for parking._

_The house itself sits on a wonderful plateau, on a hill that offers a magnificent view of the estate's surroundings. A beautiful terrace has far reaching views in a southerly direction. _

_The gardens and grounds have been meticulously manicured and designed to embrace the fullness of the land. Tiered terraces are staggered through out certain parts of the estate, connecting to different parts of the house. _

_The house appears to at least four floors, judging by what Rose can remember and she struggles to remember the finer details of the house. After all, it had only been briefly that she had been here. And even then it hadn't felt like home. She remembered where her room was though, and felt the need to be in there. She just wanted to be alone now. Since she couldn't change her current predicaments, she wanted to be isolated. _

_Pete stopped the car, turning the ignition off and everyone lingers in their seats, unsure of who will make the first move to get out. Not surprisingly, Rose is the first one to open the door, stepping out into the wind and rain. She pauses and turns back to her mother._

'_Same room, mum?' She wonders and Jackie nods._

'_Yeah, sweetheart, same room.' Jackie confirms and they watch as Rose pulls the jacket tighter and heads into the house._

_Knowing that her parents wouldn't have locked the door, Rose pushes it open to find the house minimally lit. Cautiously, she steps inside. When she hears the sound of the car doors shutting, signalling that they would be joining her soon, Rose quickens her pace, stepping into the foyer, leaving the door ajar._

_The house is eerily quiet, which is surprising to Rose. The last time she had ventured here, it had been bustling with life. To be honest, she thought this house was too much for the two of them. She didn't understand why her mum was living in such a vast house. It was too large for them to take care of. But for now…she's grateful that she can enjoy the quiet. _

_She hears the crunching of the gravel and she hurriedly makes the first left in the foyer, and it presents a limestone staircase. Their voices are growing stronger and Rose dashes up the stairs, skipping the last few until she is on the foyer of the second level. She quickly walks by the next staircase that will take her to third level and just beyond the stairs lays her own room. _

_Rose opens the door to her room and walks in, shutting it behind her. She rests against the door and surveys her surroundings, wondering what, if anything, had changed in her short absence. _

_The entrance to her room gives way to a very small dressing room, which is empty; there are no clothes there. Of course there shouldn't be any. To the right of the dressing room, it opens into her bedroom, to the left, her bathroom. She walks to the bedroom and watches the rain fall heavily against the arch of the French doors. The elegant French doors take up the entire back wall, opening up to the terrace and when the sun decides to make its appearance, Rose is sure that the light will be wonderful when it pours through the glass, the view of the back gardens will be beautiful._

_Mesmerised by the raindrops as they smash themselves into the panes of glass, Rose approaches the windows, first pressing her hand to the window as she looks upon the estate's grounds forlornly and then feeing the aching return, the ache of his absence in her life, Rose presses her forehead to the window. She wonders how she is going to go on without seeing him every day._

_Her forehead begins to grow cold the longer she rests it there and eventually she pulls away, turning to grand bed placed against the right wall. Even as she begins to walk towards it, she remembers having him beside her in his bed. Or even in the room with her when she went to sleep. Who is going to do that now? _

_The ache returns, magnified, as she begins to go over everything she is losing once more. Defeated, she collapses into the bed and allows the tears to fall freely as she continues to pine for him immeasurably._

* * *

_Not having been to this house since the time when they travelled into the parallel universe, he tilts his head as he inspects everything, clearly they had cleaned up the house, but also they have done some redecorating from what he can remember. _

_The floors have been redone, clearly, in a highly polished limestone. The foyer entrance leads them to a grand staircase, also limestone. While Pete and Jackie move themselves to the left of the foyer, to the backend of the estate, a door to the right peaks his curiosity. _

_The door is heavy and make of oak, also polished to sheen. He grips the heavy bronze doorknob and opens it. Stepping inside he notices that it's a library. The room is rectangular with three large windows that are put against the right side of the room; the windows very nearly run from the floor to ceiling. _

_The room is constructed in a very lovely dark, cherry wood and several imported rugs cover the floors as the leather couches, chairs and loveseats are positioned in no particular order around the room. The bookcases are numerous, and the thing that strikes him the most isn't the musty smell of the books, but rather the lack of coloured spines he sees. They are all a deep, rich brown. This is a room that he would come to enjoy._

'_What do you think?' Pete's voice rings behind him and he turns around, surprised he didn't hear the footsteps considering he was close to the door._

'_Wonderful.'_

'_Rose said you would've liked to have seen this,' Pete recalls and he frowns. 'I guess now you are…in a sense.'_

'_She did?'_

'_Yeah. When she was here for that little while. She spent every moment she could in here. Often I'd find her asleep at the desk. Working too hard.' Pete responds and he smiles a bit. _

'_Yeah. She did tell me she was busy.'_

_There is a quiet that falls upon them and Pete sighs, looking towards the staircase. 'She'll be okay.'_

'_I think so, too,' He responds and together they leave the library, heading towards the kitchen. 'You redecorate?'_

'_Yeah, we had to, you know what with the Cybermen and stuff.'_

'_Right. That would've been the last time I was here,' He recalls and Pete leads him through a very formal looking dining room, complete with ten-piece table and then into the kitchen, where Jackie is leaning against the counter. 'Looks good.' He compliments._

'_What does?' Jackie wonders and he motions to their surroundings._

'_The house.'_

_Indeed it does, the floor in the kitchen is polish porcelain complete with a bespoke German styled kitchen, fully fitted with ample work areas. Very large and neat. Off the kitchen he can see another set of rooms and doors. Including the one wall that is made completely of doors to lead them outside into the gardens._

'_Thanks, we worked hard, among other things,' Jackie replies and he nods. 'How are you?'_

_He tilts his head at the question and then shrugs. 'Good. I guess.'_

_Jackie nods a bit, and then looks to Pete. 'You should get going, you're going to have to pick him up soon, he can't stay there all night.'_

'_Right, I'll get on it.' Pete replies and then exits the kitchen, digging in his pocket for the car keys. They faintly hear the door open and then close._

_He glances at Jackie, confused and she catches his look. 'What?'_

'_Nothing, I guess.' He replies, wondering who exactly Pete was going to fetch._

'_I know that look, are you curious?'_

'_Well…maybe, a bit.'_

'_Pete's going to collect Tony,' Jackie replies simply and he nods. Jackie grins a bit and notices that while he wants to ask more, he remains silent. 'Tony is Rose's younger brother.'_

'_What?' His reply is deadpan and he stares at her, unable to comprehend the words that Jackie had just uttered._

'_Yeah. He's eight already.'_

'_Does Rose know?' He wonders and instinctively turns over his shoulder._

'_Well, yes, I guess. She just found out too, you know,' Jackie replies and then grows sad. 'I was hoping one day that she could have met him properly, but not like this.' She confesses and stares out the glass doors. She sighs._

'_Maybe I should go see her. Where's her room?'_

'_Come on it's this way. While we're up there, you might as well pick one out too.' Jackie states and walks past him, back out through the formal dining room and to the pale, curved limestone staircase._

_She leads him up to the landing, pausing when they reach the top and Jackie points to the wall that indented to match the staircase._

'_Her room is this one.' _

_The hallway is long, wide and some how simple looking. He catches sight of another wooden staircase, no doubt leading to another level. There are only bedroom on this floor. Six on this level, and down the hall to his left is a small corner that leads to somewhere else. He couldn't fathom where. Jackie catches him looking and she shrugs._

'_Studio's around that corner. You're welcome to it if you'd like.'_

'_Yeah, maybe.' He replies but turns his focus onto Rose's door. Jackie notices and sighs._

'_Well, good luck. I'll leave you to it.' She replies as she heads down the stairs, he watches her go down and suddenly feels nervous._

'_What if I make it worse?' He wonders, calling down to her. She pauses on the stairs and looks up to him, seeing the confusion and worry in his eyes._

'_You can't make it worse. Just…' She stops, trying to figure out the best way to word the sentence. 'Let her know you're here for her.'_

_He nods his head, inwardly sighing, knowing that it wouldn't go over well and she'd rebuke him, but Jackie descends the staircase and he's left alone._

_Suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to avoid her, he decides to check out the Studio first, trying to muster up some courage before attempting to engage her again. He walks down the hall and around the little corner where, kitty-corner to the corner he'd just rounded. _

_It's a rectangle shaped room as well. There are many windows and it tells him that this is a jut out portion that sits above the garage. Fine with him. Another staircase against the back wall shows that it is potentially another way down into the ground level. _

_Wandering the room a bit, checking it out he decides that he can no longer put off avoiding her. Gathering the courage that has already begun to leave him he heads out the way he came, wandering back down the hall until he stops in front of Rose's door._

_Inhaling deeply he brings his hand to knock on her door, but he hesitates, trying to mentally prepare conversations in his head of all the answer that she might fling at him. He knocks and waits. Nothing. Minutes pass. He tries again. Nothing._

'_Rose?' He calls, but receives no reply._

_Not wanting to be deterred so easily he drops down to the floor and waits. Hoping that maybe she'd emerge and he could talk to her._

_Hours pass by. He hears Pete drive in, the front door opening and shutting, the gleeful sounds of a young boy floats around the house, how excited he is to see his mum. Jackie inquires about his day and then after some time has passed, the smell of food wafts around the house and he turns his attention down the stairs when he notices that a shadow has begun to appear._

_Jackie gets half way up the stairs and stares at him. He's sitting against the wall, watching her come up and when she points to Rose's room, he shakes his head._

'_Supper's ready…if you'd like some.' Jackie replies and again he shakes his head in response._

'_No, thanks. But I'll let Rose know.'_

'_I highly doubt she'll be joining us.' Jackie surmises and he just nods in response._

'_Yeah. I get the feeling, too.'_

_Jackie lingers on the stairs before turning and heading back. When he's sure he's heard her footsteps disappear, he stands and tries knocking on the door again._

'_Rose? Can you hear me? If you're hungry…they're eating…'_

_Nothing. He can hear nothing in the room and so he sighs, sitting down again, worrying immensely about her and wondering how he can stop it._

* * *

'_I'm worried about her, it's been three days,' Jackie informs him and he merely stretches out on the floor, covering his eyes with his arm, as he's unaccustomed to the sunlight at first. 'She's not eating, she hasn't come out…' Jackie complains and then turns her sights on him next. 'And you. Stop sleeping in the hallway. For god sakes, you scared the living hell out of me the first night.'_

'_Sorry…' He mumbles and yawns. 'What time is it?'_

'_It's nearly nine o'clock.' Jackie responds and looks to Rose's room._

'_Already?' He complains and sits up, Jackie merely folds her arms, looking him up and down._

'_I thought you didn't sleep?'_

'_Once in a blue moon I did,' He stretches again and shrugs. 'Human body, remember? Flimsy and, and, they tire easily. I'm still making the adjustment.'_

'_Are you hungry?' Jackie wonders and he ponders her question._

'_Yeah.' His reply is sheepish. _

'_Well…come down and eat. And please…see if you can get Rose to come. She's locked the door.' Jackie sighs and heads down the stairs. He turns up to the door and stares at it as he brings himself to his feet. _

_He presses his ear to the door, hoping to hear some kind of movement or sounds as they emit from the room. But nothing. _

'_Rose? Please, will you open the door at least? I just want to make sure you're okay. It's been three days. Will you come out? Please? There's breakfast downstairs.' He sighs into the door, resting his head on it. There is nothing. What if she needs help? Or something's happened? She has to come out soon…she'll starve if she doesn't. It worries him more. What if she's so far down in the depths of her depression that she doesn't remember she's hungry…and her body starts to shut down? _

_He waits a bit longer and then sighing, he reluctantly begins to head down the stairs, locking his eyes with her door. It never opens._

* * *

_Jackie follows him out of the kitchen and shoves a plate in his hands. He frowns at her, confused, until she motions the muffin in his hands and he shrugs, mouth still full, not comprehending why she did that._

'_Crumbs…' She states obviously and he nods in understanding. She eyes him as she turns to leave, heading back to the kitchen. _

_He wanders through the dinner room and into the foyer. It's quiet in the house now, he likes that. The sunlight streams into the foyer, lighting up the limestone floor as he walks across it towards the library, but at the last second he decides to investigate the room beside the library and notices the doors are open. He steps in to a very simply decorated drawing room. He doesn't understand why they have so much house but he wanders in anyway, feeling small in the room he looks around until he spots something in the corner of the room encased in sunlight._

_The baby grand piano sits in the back corner, along the semi circle of French doors that lead into the garden. Intrigued he sets the plate down on a nearby table and inspects the piano. He then raises his stare to the ceiling and mentally recalls the layout to the house and smiles a bit. The piano and this room encompass a bit of Rose's room above. He formulates a plan and hopes with everything in him that this little plan will work._

* * *

'_How long are you going to keep playing? It's been two days.' Jackie wonders and she searches her purse for something. She glances up when Pete enters the room._

'_We've gotta go, or we'll be late.' He points to his watch and Jackie nods._

'_All right, all right!' She waves her hand dismissively at him._

'_I'll keep doing it until I coax her out of there.' He responds and Jackie looks to the ceiling._

'_I hope it'll work…' Jackie sighs and looks at him. 'I didn't know you could play.'_

'_Really? After all this time you've known me, where I can go, you didn't think I could play?'_

'_I never thought about it!' Jackie insists and her answer comes out in a bit of a huff._

'_Jacks! Come on!' Pete calls over to her and she rolls her eyes._

'_All right,' She sighs and places her hand on his shoulder, interrupting him. 'You think this will work?'_

'_I hope so, if not…then I'll think of something else.' He promises, resuming his playing and Jackie nods._

'_I'm worried for her…we've all tired to get her to come out of her room…I can't sit idly by anymore…'_

'_Neither can I.' He agrees and Jackie closes her eyes in agreement. She lingers and turns back to him._

'_You'll be okay?'_

'_What? When you're gone? I don't need a babysitter.' He retorts, slightly annoyed and Jackie nods quickly._

'_All right, fine.' She replies, equally as annoyed. She heads towards Pete who is standing impatiently waiting for to join him and shakes her head at his lack of patience. _

_He watches them leave from the corner of his eye and waits until he hears the sound of the door shutting. When he's sure they've gone, he switches to a more sedate melody, one he's sure that will get her attention. It's one of his favourites and he's sure that he told her once, a long time ago. He turns his attention to the ceiling, hoping that she'd be curious enough to come down._

* * *

_Rose rolls over in her bed, moving the pillow from behind her to her face, trying to block the sunlight that's streaming through the windows she'd forgotten to draw the blinds for last night. But also because he's started to play the piano again. Rose groans, as she doesn't want to listen to that right now, no matter how beautiful it sounds. _

_She begins to feel herself becoming entranced when he starts playing the next song, that one was his favourite. She sits up and listens to the melody, curious as to why he was being so persistent with the playing. What does he want from her? Annoyed that he had decided to irritate her with that damned music, Rose swings her legs around the bed and stands, tired, and perturbed. _

_She walks to her door and opens it, stepping out into the hall. She doesn't hear anything except the music. Where is everyone? She frowns, walking carefully towards the stairs, listening. _

_Unable to stop the smile that begins to creep into her features, Rose gives in slightly to her curiosity, not her anger. She begins to head down the stairs and towards the drawing room. The doors are open, that's a good sign and she begins to walk in, rounding the corner, catching him striking the keys in a harmonic fashion._

_He glances up and notices her, shocked that she actually came down, he nearly misses the next key, and Rose notices the stumble in the playing._

'_Unlike you to make a mistake.' She teases._

'_It was the shock of seeing you.' He replies and is immensely grateful when he notices that she's still walking towards him. She still looks defeated, tired and unlike herself. He wants nothing more than to embrace her in a hug. But he's unsure if she'll allow him to. She pauses, standing a bit away from him and he studies her, wanting to remember everything he can about her in case she decides to disappear on him again._

'_Moonlight Sonata…I like it, too.' Rose replies and she lingers a bit before deciding that it's okay if she drew closer._

_He caught her debating her actions and was happy when she decided to move closer. He shifts over on the bench. 'Yeah. Helps me clear my head when there's too much going on. Here. Sit.'_

_She hesitates but inhales and walks towards him, sitting beside him as she watches him intensely as he strikes each note. 'I've always wanted to learn.'_

'_I can teach you.' He offers and stops playing. Rose looks over to him and gives him a wistful smile._

'_Isn't it more difficult to learn when you're older?' Rose wonders and he shrugs._

'_Well, maybe,' He agrees and she strikes a mellow key on the piano before turning to look up at him. 'But since when did you not rise to meet a challenge?' He counters and Rose gives him an unimpressed look._

'_I don't know, when?' She wonders sarcastically and he smiles a bit. 'I'm sorry.'_

'_Don't be sorry.' He resumes playing again from the top._

'_Why have you been so determined with me?'_

'_I'll never stop waiting for you, Rose.'_

'_I'm just…scared.' She confesses and he stops playing once more, looking at her._

'_Of what?'_

'_My future. This anger I have within me. My bitterness…I'm scared it won't go away.'_

'_It will. You need more time, Rose, that's all. And I'd like to help you…if you'll let me.' He replies and watches her attempt to mimic the same succession of keystrokes he had played before he stopped. She remembers only half._

'_I'd like you to…I can't do this on my own.'_

'_You'll never be alone…' He reminds her and is grateful when she turns to look at him, seeing her already red eyes watering._

'_I'm still hurt…and when I look at you…I just remember the bad,' She admits and bites her lip. 'I don't want to project my hurt onto you anymore. I just…always see him. I can't seem to separate you two…'_

'_Then maybe I should go by a different name. So you can. Because I want to be different.'_

_Rose smiles appreciatively at him, knowing he's putting a great effort into her and she needs to start doing the same. She knows she can't continue to dislike him for something he had no control over. It's time she start looking to the future, however scary it may be because he had been right. She won't have to face it alone. She already feels a tremendous weight lift itself from her shoulders._

_In a move that shocks him, Rose moves closer and rests her head on his shoulder, relief washes over him and he'll take that small step forward._

'_So…what name?' She wonders and turns to him._

'_The one and only,' Rose widens her eyes at his statement and he quickly realises the error of his sentence. 'No. Not that one,' She flings him an unimpressed look. 'You'll know that one on my deathbed,' He informs her and she crosses her arms. 'Seriously.'_

'_Okay fine, be secretive…' She responds but a small smile crosses her features. 'Which one then?'_

'_John Smith. As ordinary as it gets.' He tells her and shrugs, but she shakes her head in disagreement._

'_Anything but ordinary you are,' She corrects and he smiles at her. He's beginning to see life return to her. They stand a chance after all. 'And…you'll help me?'_

'_I never refuse those words, Rose.' He affirms and she gives him an appreciative smile._

'_Thank you…' She whispers and he puts his arm around her, feeling comforted, she leans in. She continues to stare down at the piano keys, wanting to play as well and so she turns up to him. 'So, what's the easiest to start with?'_

* * *

Rose tosses and turns, unable to sleep. She tries kicking her comforter off and gets comfortable again. Feeling cold she begrudgingly pulls the comforter back on her body. She switches from her stomach to her back and angry sighs. She just can't sleep anymore. So she stares at the ceiling.

Once upon a time, when she couldn't fall asleep in his room, she'd stare at the ceiling and watch the projection of stars and planets until she eventually did fall asleep, or until she felt him crawl in next to her when he, too, got tired. Now…now wasn't appropriate for her to be doing that. Crawling into a stranger's bed is something she won't do, even though her heart tells her he isn't, her head reminds her otherwise. There is a constant battle raging between the logical side of her and side that wants to forgive and forget. She wants to love him again like she did before. But the logical side, that small voice in her head…it holds her back. Because it won't let her be hurt again. She's just so conflicted and unsure of how to get over these emotions that keep bubbling to the surface.

Deciding that she's unlikely to sleep any time soon, Rose gets up and yawns, feeling want to sleep but unable to. She rises from the bed and grabs a sweater that she had managed to retrieve from his room and slips it on over the thin tank she is currently in. She quietly walks across the floor and opens the door, peering out into the hallway. There is nothing but silence and she notices that it's just her room in this hall right now.

Deciding that it'll take her some time to find the library, Rose doesn't rush herself. Indeed the TARDIS has decided to test her again and she merely finds it amusing. However she does get herself lost one time. The layout has obviously changed and she misplaced herself in one of the halls. Not really upset by that, she enjoys getting lost and wandering around; she stumbles upon the library completely by accident.

She pushes open the oak doors and stares amazed, just as she had done the very first time she had come to this room. It's like she's rediscovering everything about this ship once more. As she does so…her memories come back and they make her long for better days. And she wonders if it will get better.

Rose steps in and quietly shuts the doors behind her, smiling a bit as she walks in, before she goes into the middle of the room she takes a right and stands before another wood panelled door poised beside a bookcase. She reaches for the handle and gently turns the glass knob pushing the door open.

It gives way to a smaller room, wooden floors and in the simple room, right in the middle, is a piano. She smiles a bit and continues to venture in, leaving the door ajar. She's sure that this will help clear her mind. It always has in the past. They'd take turns playing as they worked through their problems, sometimes bouncing ideas off one another.

Rose runs her hand along the piano as she circles it, hoping it wouldn't be out of tune, but assumes that he wouldn't let it. When she does a full circle, she stops and stares at the bench. Driven by her memories of how to cope with a noisy head she sits, dropping down on the bench and her hands hover over the keys, poised to begin playing.

Faced with doing this alone…the tears fall. She hadn't wanted to do it when he was gone because they did this sort of thing together. And when he had to go…she never went near that damned piano again.

She frantically brushes away her tears and tries to focus on something other than her grief for losing him. Instead she focuses on her frustration with how long it had taken her to grasp it. Giving up, storming off in a cloud of rage. He'd leave with her, and then go to do his own thing, only to be drawn back to the drawing room because he would have heard her attempting to practice again.

She smiles at that. And so she wills herself on. Her fingers begin to strike the keys in perfect fashion before her head has a chance to register what has happened. She apparently has missed playing. Moonlight Sonata. The one song that they would have lost themselves in and grow quiet, the noise of their minds was silenced and together they would enjoy the harmonic tune.

Rose doesn't realise that her tears had begun to fall again. Wishing with everything that he could have been here to enjoy this moment with her.

* * *

He glances up from his book, frowning. He could have sworn that he had just heard music. He turns his attention back to his book, not having realised that he was just staring at the words, rereading the same ones over and over as his mind was concentrating where the origin of the music was coming from.

It's his favourite song. He enjoys that song's ability to quiet everything around him and time slows, giving him a chance to breathe.

Abruptly he tosses the book to the floor, determined to find out where the sound is coming from. He opens the bedroom door and looks out into the deserted hallway. Rose's room is no longer beside his. Frowning he steps out and stares down the emptiness. It's louder. He must be close to the library.

Shutting the door behind him he walks down the hall, making an abrupt left. And as he rounds the corner he catches sight of the library. He approaches the door and presses his ear to it. The sound is certainly coming from in here. He opens the door and smiles, turning his attention to the small, wood panelled door to his right. It's slightly ajar and he walks in, not shutting the library door behind him.

Pausing at the wooden door, he hesitates before he opens it fully. Stunned, although he isn't sure why, he spots Rose sitting on the bench, striking the keys will a quiet grace as she focuses on the song. Curious he begins to head towards her, if she knows he's entered, she doesn't acknowledge his movements, nor turn to see him. He continues crossing the floor until he's behind her, a small angle and ensures she's quiet, not wanting to break her concentration. She continues to play, and when he moves to her left side, in the soft light, he notices that there are tearstains on her cheeks.

His hearts ache for her. And when she stumbles over the next couple of notes, he knows that she's had enough.

'This song…helps me to think…when my mind…doesn't want to settle down.' She confesses and turns up to him, smiling.

'I feel the same way.'

'I know.' She nods and he tilts his head.

'I didn't know I told you.' He admitted and she turns her attention to the keys again, striking some in no apparent order, but they produce a melancholic sound nonetheless.

'_You_ didn't, you're right. But then again…anything I didn't know about you, I do now.' She teases her vague response and he immediately understands the cryptic message behind her words. He smiles slightly.

'I didn't know you could play.' He informs her and when she shuffles a bit on the bench, apparently making room for him.

'Here. Sit,' She motions and he does, looking at her and wanting to know everything about her again. 'I couldn't,' She reaffirms and her fingers dance along ivory keys. 'But I had a pretty patient teacher.'

'Yeah?'

'Yes.' She replies and he doesn't need to ask who it had been.

'You learned a lot…from…' He pauses, not wishing to unearth those types of memories within her; he struggles to form the right words. 'From…your time there?'

She's grateful he chose not to mention him. She still hurts. 'Yes. I did. Thank you.' Feeling the chatter in her mind beginning to increase she starts to play again.

Just as she reaches to strike the next note, he hits it for her and she turns up to look at him, tilting her head.

'My mind's been loud lately.' He confesses and Rose's features soften at that.

'Since I came back?'

'Well you've certainly increased the volume,' He hits the next note for her once more, Rose smirks a bit. 'It's always loud. You know that.'

'Yeah, I do know,' Rose replies and assumes he'll strike the next key. She makes no effort to move for it. He does. 'We used to do this, too.'

'Did you?' He questions, rather surprised that she would bring him up in idle conversation again.

'Yes. Exactly how we're doing it now,' Rose nods and is shocked that she so willingly divulged that information. She always swore to herself that she'd keep those memories of him tucked tightly away within her. 'I'm sorry…I don't know why I said that.'

'You don't have to be sorry,' He moves closer to her, knowing the hurt would be creeping back in. 'You can tell me whatever you'd like.'

She is quiet, mulling his words and then just shrugs. 'Just as you and I are now, we used to do this, too…long days, it helped us relax. We'd think about things when we played…it just helped.'

He's quiet, unsure of how to respond, but when he sees the tears fall again he puts his arm around her, without thinking, she tenses and stops playing. Something bad must have happened to them as well, but he dare not inquire about it. She'll tell him, hopefully, when she is ready.

'Oh, Rose, it'll be okay…' He tells her and blinks his shock away when she embraces him.

'Please tell me it'll stop hurting…' Rose wonders and he places his hand on the back of her head. He's unsure of what she's referring to…but he can guess. It makes him hurt for her more.

'It will…'

'But it's been so long…' She counters and pulls him tighter to her.

'Rose listen to me,' He tells her and she pulls herself away from him, staring at him with eyes that hold so much. And he wonders how he's never noticed it before. He brushes away a stray tear and places his hand on her cheek. 'There are things in this life that we don't want to happen but we have to accept them. Things we don't want to know but we have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go…'

She nods a bit and then smiles slightly. 'You speak as if he's not around anymore…' She counters and he swallows, pulling away from her, recoiling from her words.

Had he misjudged her words? Misconstrued her meaning? She merely takes his hand in hers and closes her eyes. 'It's all right. Thank you…you're right…'

'I didn't mean it in the way it sounded…' He clarifies and Rose opens her eyes.

'No you did mean it, the way it sounded. And it's all right. You're right…'

'Whatever happened…' He pauses, inhaling deeply. 'You…you had to say goodbye, didn't you?' He wonders and she nods, scrunching her face against the pain once more. He leans forward, pressing his forehead with hers and she exhales shakily. 'But…but just think of it like this, okay? Goodbyes are not forever. They aren't the end. You'll just miss him until you meet again.'

'It's been hard to build from the ruins…' Rose whispers.

'I know, I shouldn't have expected it'd be easy for you…'

'I have so much I want to tell you…but something is holding me back. An old voice inside my head.' Rose confesses and just gives her a wistful smile.

'Don't force yourself. In time you'll be ready.'

'I had a list of things I wanted to tell you if I ever saw you again.' She replies and pulls away, straightening up.

'Really? Like what?' He wonders, the curiosity getting the better of him and Rose merely flings him a sideways smile.

'First thing on my list was to yell at you.'

'You haven't done that yet, would you like to?' He wonders innocently and she shakes her head.

'Yes. Maybe. No. When I saw you in Mercy…it's like my whole anger drained away,' She shrugs her shoulders. 'But when the anger did come back…I don't know, I didn't want to.'

'Good, you can have quite the temper.' He replies and Rose crosses her arms.

'You have no idea.'

'You scare _me_ sometimes.'

'Good.' She smirks at him and he matches it, immensely glad that she has smiled once more.

'What else is on that list of yours?' He questions and Rose shrugs.

'I've forgotten most of it,' She admits and frowns, struggling to remember it. 'Travel again. Help people…'

He smiles, relieved. 'So…you want to come with me again?'

'Are you inviting me?'

'I didn't realise I had to, but all right then. Rose Tyler, would you like to come with me?'

'Aren't you going to tempt me with the travelling in time bit?' Rose teases and he laughs.

'Fine then, I'll drop you off and disappear, only to reappear seconds later with that line.'

'In that case, I accept.' Rose informs him and without thinking he embraces her, catching her off guard.

'Good, I'm glad you have, because…I've got an idea…'

'Are we already to the point where I'm giving you ideas again?' She quips and he laughs again.

'I suppose we are,' He smiles but then thinks of something and looks at her with a serious expression. 'I don't want to rush this…'

'Rush what?'

'Us. Look how easily it is for us to fall into familiar patterns…I know you're not ready and I don't want push you beyond your comfort zone. I don't mean the travelling, I just mean…'

'Our relationship?' Rose offers and he nods.

'Exactly.'

'I _want_ us to have what we did.' She admits and he stares at her, reassured that she said that.

'I do too,' He replies and she gives him a slightly crooked smile. 'But we need time.'

'Yeah…we do.'

'Well…we have all the time in the world.' He states and Rose looks around the room.

'We do. So let's make the best of it.' She states sincerely and feels happy when he gives her a relieved smile. For the first time since she first set eyes on him she feels confident that things will be okay between them with the appropriate amount of time.

Not that she had wanted to give in before, but she was so uncertain that their relationship could have survived the resentment that had been buried within her. While she still feel uneasy around him sometimes, it's usually when her emotions began to surface when she remembered her life in the parallel universe, because when she looks at him she only sees the damage in him. And how she wants to make him better. She can see how much anger there is buried within him. It isn't good for him to keep it in there like that and she's compelled to help him.

Given enough time…maybe things between them will be completely repaired and their relationship can begin anew, because deep within her…she loves him. She always will. She just needs help getting over the hurt. And then, she decides, she'll fill him in on her life. She hopes that he will do the same.

* * *

The Doctor watches as Amy, Rory and Rose stop by the door. A small bag is in their hands, except for Rose. She just watches them with a sad expression.

'Are you leaving because of me?' She wonders and Amy shakes her head.

'No! Of course not,' She insists but then leans in. 'We just thought that you might like the time alone. And we miss being at home…with our friends.'

Rose smiles relieved. 'Okay, I just didn't want to spoil what you had.'

'Oh no, don't worry,' Rory chimes in. 'Sometimes we need a break from it.'

'It's hard maintaining two separate lives.' Rose replies and they nod.

'It is, we love them both.' Rory states and Rose smiles a bit.

'Soon…you might have to choose, or have one forced upon you, without your consent.' She immediately regrets the way that it had come out of her mouth.

'You think it will come to that?' Amy wonders, her gaze becomes troubled and Rose widens her eyes.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded.' She apologises and Amy closes her eyes.

'I've been worried we'd have to choose one…soon.'

'If you choose to leave, which is what someone I know did once, remember that you can still make a difference.'

'Yeah, I suppose so.' Rory shrugs a bit and Rose smiles.

She abruptly embraces him and Rory blinks, caught off guard. 'I hope we'll see you soon? She wonders and moves on to Amy next.

Amy embraces Rose tightly. 'Oh, don't worry. He usually comes calling randomly.'

'And you're ready?' Rose pulls away and begins to feel nervous the more she thinks about being alone with him solely. She isn't sure why.

'Of course!' Amy replies enthusiastically.

'Doctor.' Rory acknowledges and puts his hand up in a parting gesture. He steps through the door and waves at Rose. She waves back.

Amy decides that she wants another hug and she embraces Rose. 'Go easy on him. I don't know what happened but I've never seen anyone miss someone else the way he's missed you,' She whispers to Rose and pulls away. Rose merely stands stunned and nods meekly. 'Doctor! Behave.' She warns and waves.

'Never.' Is his response but waves nonetheless.

Amy steps through the door and shuts it. Rose lingers before she turns and heads up to the console where he is already feverishly twisting the controls.

'Where to now?' Rose wonders, leaning against the console and he peeks around the side of it, grinning.

'The whole universe is ours, Rose Tyler. Anywhere. Any time. Where do you want to go?'

'Well…' She starts but he abruptly cuts her off.

'Next time. Wherever it is, save it. I've already chosen.'

'What? But you just asked me.'

'Idle conversation,' He replies and she folds her arms. 'Oi, don't look at me like that. You're going to love it. But since it's somewhere special, you need to change.'

'What?' She stares at him.

'Go change. It's formal. You can't go in looking like you do now. All…showy with your jeans and sweater. Wardrobe room.' He points to the hall.

'And what about you?' She wonders and he grins.

'What? Did you forget where it is? Fine. I'll go with you.' He states, still smirking at her and leads her into the hallway.

'Wherever this place is, it better be worth it…because I feel like smacking you…'Rose replies, not really meaning it and he catches the playful tone in her voice.

'There'll be time for that later, I promise.' He states and leads her to the wardrobe room, opening the door. He leads a very confused Rose in, but he knows she'll just adore where he's going to take her.

He leads her to the spiral staircase and points down. 'What?' She questions and looks down.

'When you're down there, go right and there'll be a few dresses there that should match the year.'

'Dresses?' She echoes surprised and he nods.

'Yes. I told you. Formal event.'

'What's the bloody year?' Rose wonders and folds her arms.

'1896.'

'What's the event?' She wonders and he doesn't answer her right away.

'Coronation. After party.' He replies after some time.

'Whose?'

'That's the secret. I'm not telling you.' He grins and Rose flashes him an unimpressed look.

'Fine. All right. And you're going to be joining me, I assume.' Rose starts to descend the stairs, disappearing slightly. He leans over the edge.

'Of course I will be.'

'Okay!' She calls up to him and he waits, hoping she'd find the ones he was referring to.

Rose follows his instructions and indeed does find two dresses and feels the fabric of them each. Satin or velvet. They'd both be heavy. She inhales making a bit a face as she tries to decide.

'How's it going?' He calls down to her and she steps back to get him in her line of view.

'Question.'

'Answer.' He responds and she laughs.

'Red or black?'

'Black,' He responds, remembering how she looking in that black she wore when they had met Martha, and then on the Titanic. 'No wait! Red!' He decides differently because all he can now think of is her in that black dress. No other black dress will be the same for him now.

'Make up your mind!' She calls to him.

'Red!'

'Okay.' Rose responds and pulls the red, velvet dress from its position tucked away.

He waits for her, inhaling and hopes that she'll enjoy this. She mentioned she had a long list and that she wanted to travel. Maybe it's time he allowed her to tie up loose ends, things they could have done before he had left her in the parallel world. People he had meant to take her back to visit but never got the chance to. Hopefully this small gesture will begin to make up for a future he delayed.

He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, waiting and frowns, wondering what's taking so long. He suddenly hears her start laughing and he leans over the railing again, but doesn't see her.

'Rose?' He calls down.

'Are you sure this is the right dress for the right era?'

'Well I can't tell until I see it on you.' He responds and it makes her laugh harder.

'I feel like I'm supposed to be getting married!'

'What? Why?' He frowns and still doesn't catch sight of her.

'Because the train is so long!'

'Let me see you.'

He leans back, waiting and slowly he hears the rustling of the fabric as she starts to ascend the staircase. Whatever he had been expecting her to look like…she blew his mind when she got to the top.

'Close your mouth,' She grins up to him and shifts the dress as she smoothes it out. He hadn't realised it had been open. 'It's hot in here,' She fans herself and stares at him, frowning. 'Well, is this the right one?' He does answer her and she snaps her fingers, getting his attention. He blinks a few times.

'What?'

'Is this the right dress?' She repeats and shakes her head smirking. 'What are you staring at, Doctor?'

'You…'

'Why?'

'Because…because you look stunning. And yes. It is the right dress.'

'Are you sure?' Rose wonders and he nods.

The red velvet dress was beautiful on her. Indeed it did have a long train but that was the style of the time. The train merely extends from the waistline The edges are trimmed in gold silk and stain. The flowering designs, mimicking that of the Imperial Family's crest are positioned on the lower end of the train, spanning out. Of course, Rose didn't know that. Only he did. That same Imperial Family that they would be seeing.

There are long bell sleeves, flaring from the wrist and they are slit on the insides, the golden embroidery on the back of them as well as the back of the scoop neck matches the designs on the train, but on a smaller scale.

The dress sits wonderfully on her shoulders, cutting to a bit more of a higher cut when it reaches her front. The bodice, in the form of boning, flows wonderfully with the skirt and train, giving a somewhat rigid shape to the dress. However if offers clean lines, and it gives her a 'V' shape waistline at the bottom of the bodice.

'Yes I'm sure.' He agrees and she walks towards him, hiking the dress up so she can walk without the hassle.

'I feel poufy.' She drops the dress hem when she stops in front of him.

'You look fine. More than fine. Beautiful.'

'Thank you,' She smiles up at him and then tilts her head. 'I hope you planning on dressing a bit more…time conscious. Because I don't want to be the only one.'

'I will.'

'Good. Well, I'll wait for you in the console room.' She starts for the door, hiking up the dress again.

'Wait. You need one more thing.' He calls to her and she stops.

'What? What am I missing? I've got my poufy wedding dress…'

He cuts her off. 'It's not a poufy wedding dress,' He corrects. 'A very stunning court dress.'

'Whatever. It's hot.' She smirks at him.

He digs in his pockets, fishing for the item and Rose frowns, wondering what he could possibly be looking for. He pulls out something and Rose widens her eyes, staring at it.

'Here we are.'

'But that…that's a…' Rose gingerly reaches her hands out to take it from him, but he doesn't let her have it.

'A Venetian mask. The style is called Colombina Stella. Red and gold to match you.'

'But why the mask?' Rose wonders and stares at it. It is richly finished with floral Baroque accents.

'Because you're going to need it. Aside from the fact that it's a masquerade styled after party.'

'You're so sneaky,' Rose beams up to him as he moves behind her, reaching over her he places the mask over her features, shrouding them and very carefully ties it up for her. 'Just where are you taking me?!' She wonders aloud, he just grins at her. She places her hands on her hips.

'You'll see,' He taunts and she shakes her head. 'Go wait, I'll be with you in a moment.'

'Hurry up. You've got me excited.' Rose calls back to him as she heads out the door her mind reeling about all the possibilities they could possibly go.

The closer she gets to the console room, the more impatient she becomes and hopes that he'll hurry up and reveal where he'd be taking her.

* * *

When she steps out of the TARDIS she looks around, wondering where they could possibly be. The sun has started to sink and she waits for him to join her. The square is wide open and busy. There are throngs of people crowding around a church. Rose tilts her head.

'Well judging by the architecture of that church I'd say somewhere where an Orthodoxy faith is practiced.'

'Very good.' He tells her and offers his arm to her. She takes it with a wide smile on her face.

'What's the church called?'

'Dormition Cathedral.' He responds and they head towards the south façade.

She stops and widens her eyes. 'Oh, my god…you haven't…'

'I haven't what?'

'Have…have you taken me back to Moscow…?' She whispers with awe. Turning around with wide eyes she studies every detail she can, wanting to confirm her suspicions.

'I have.'

She begins to pull him towards the church and he figures that she's starting to piece together why he's taken her here. 'How are we going to get in?'

'I have my ways.'

'I hope it's not breaking and entering.' She counters and he frowns.

'You can't break into a church, Rose, churches are open to everyone.' He responds playfully and she shoves him.

The Cathedral is a tremendous six-pillared building with five apses and five domes. It was modelled after another cathedral in Vladimir. It extensively uses limestone masonry and is laid out as a three-nave church with a vaulted cross dome. Different from other Russian architecture, the cathedral uses groin vaults and transverse arches.

Because some of the columns are more slender than what is traditional, it allows for a more spacious effect of the interior.

Rose continues to pull him in the direction of the south façade and once they reach the doors, the Doctor pulls out the Psychic Paper and flashes it to the attendant minding the door.

'Good evening my lady, my lord.' The man greets and Rose smiles at him before turning to the Doctor smiles as well.

'Good evening.'

The man squints at the paper and then nods. 'Of course, my lord. If you and your wife will step inside, they are about to start with the reception.'

Rose smirks when she notices that the Doctor has blushed and she takes the paper from him before he has a chance to react and studies it. She stifles a giggle and he hastily pulls her inside. The attendant watches them with an odd stare.

'Newlyweds…' He mutters.

* * *

'Lord and Lady Powell?' Rose laughs and he snatches the paper from her hands. She covers her mouth in an attempt to stop, but thinking about how the first thing he thought of was her old building, she laughs once more.

'Let my mind wander.' He admits.

'Not a good thing to do with Psychic Paper.' Rose tells him and she merely laughs again.

They walk the hall, a short walk into the main portion as they pass by many people gathered within the church. Their chatter fills the church, bouncing off the walls, reverberating around them, the acoustics are terrific. Rose clutches his arm and studies the beautiful fresco paintings and her gaze wanders the church's interior, taking in all she can. The elegance of the people's garb that match their masks, how the women exude a quiet demeanour, the men chatting with one another about politics, the general lightness in the air as the mingling continues.

'Well?'

'It's beautiful, but why are we here? Whose coronation?' She wonders and they stop on the outside of a semi circle that the patrons have formed. Her mind is reeling as she attempts to figure out if it could really be who she thinks it could be.

'You'll see.'

Rose makes a bit of a face as she stands on her tiptoes, trying to see over the people who have now stood in front of her. Not wanting Rose to miss his entrance, he quickly pulls her to the end of the semi circle.

Cheers erupt when the crowd of people have spotted the couple arrive and Rose covers her mouth, turning up to him.

'Surprise?' He offers and Rose throws her arms around him, he grins, embracing her tightly.

'I can't believe you!' Rose exclaims happily and covers her mouth, watching as the couple gathers into the centre of the church. As always, only the faintest of smiles escapes Alexandra. She waves meekly.

'My friends!' He calls and the crowd erupts into applause. 'My friends! Lords and Ladies! Dukes and Duchesses! Welcome to Russia! A new Russia, a Russia that I hope to build upon, a legacy I hope to continue that my late, lamented father started.'

The church falls into cheers and Rose smiles widely at a Nicholas who seemed so sure that he could emulate his late father, but she was sure that he had already mentally unprepared for the weight, for the burden that would come with ruling Russia.

Rose remembers that his critics didn't care that he exuded a gentleness, or how he would come to dote on his family, how deeply religious he is or his strong Russian patriotism. It's plainly evident. What they care about would be his inability to be an effective leader, that they would see him as shallow and weak. A one-dimensional character who, during the last days of leading Russia, would do it feebly and ineffectively, detached as the world he would come to know would come crumbling, crashing down around him. Rose believed that he is a good man, a kind and gentle person, it just appears to be that he has appeared in the wrong time in history.

She and the Doctor watch from the sidelines as the crowds disperse, heading towards Nicholas and Alexandra, offering their congratulations. She watches as he moves around the room to greet his supporters.

Waiters move around the room, gliding professionally through the crowd as they begin to offer drinks to the guests. When the waiter stops in front of Rose, she smiles and takes a glass of champagne off the tray.

'Thank you.' She takes a drink.

'You zoned out, are you okay?' The Doctor wonders and she nods.

'Yeah…I was just…remembering.'

'Good…I hope.' He eyes her as she takes another sip.

'Yeah, it's just so…different to see him like this. Young, happy, vibrant,' Rose watches as the music begins and everyone finds a partner to dance with. A harmonic waltz commences.

Rose and the Doctor look on and she smiles, watching everyone spread out before her and she finds herself getting closer to him. She's surprising herself. How able she to forget her past with him with moments like these. He'd been right. How easy it was for them to fall into step again. Like she had never been gone.

But she doesn't want it to be like that. She wants to work at this. She still hurts, however when he does things like this…she forgets. And for the time being the hurt goes away.

'Rhoswen…?' A nudge to her side causes her to snap out of her little daze.

'Huh? I'm sorry?' She turns to the Doctor and he points to the other man standing in front of her. She widens her eyes and stares stunned.

'She'd be delighted.' The Doctor offers an answer for Rose.

'Wonderful!' Nicholas responds and holds out his hand for her. Rose becomes frozen, shocked that he came over to see her and the Doctor gives her a small push forward and takes her drink.

As Nicholas leads her away, she turns to look over her shoulder at the Doctor who just waves to her, taking a drink from her glass.

Nicholas sets her up for the quick pace of the waltz and they begin to dance. Rose widens her eyes, unsure if she knows how to dance properly. It seems easy enough and it isn't long before she falls into step. Her mind is still shocked that she is dancing with Nicholas. He just looks so…full of life. Not like the man she had met while in Siberia. His eyes are still so blue, there are secret thoughts, she can see those, but the weight of the world hasn't yet etched itself onto his face.

Right now…he's just a young Emperor so totally unprepared for the daunting task that lies before him. These are the days she wished she could have spent with him. Getting to know him better. She smiles underneath her mask.

'And who do we have under there?' He wonders when he sees her smiling.

'Ah, well, Lady…Lady Powell…' Rose clears her throat.

'Hn, I don't believe we've met before.' Nicholas replies and Rose nods.

'Not until now, and so I'll say, it's wonderful to meet you, your Majesty.'

'Please, Nicholas.' He responds and Rose nods.

'All right, if you insist.' Rose has a crooked grin on her features.

'Thank you for you and your husband coming to support Alexandra and I as we embark on this new journey.' Nicholas states and Rose nods, blushing slightly.

'It's our pleasure,' Rose says turning over her shoulder to see Alexandra dancing with another man she doesn't recognise. The Doctor is talking with a much younger Maria Feodorovna. She can't describe the way she feels. 'Your wife looks wonderful.' Rose observes and Nicholas spins them around so he can see her.

'She does, she truly does,' Nicholas agrees, an intimate smile on his face and then frowns a bit. Rose cranes her neck to see what he's frowning at. 'Mm, my brother Michael sometimes forgets how shy Alexandra can be.'

Rose is witness as Michael attempts to engage Alexandra in conversation with a few couples that have ended up near them as they continue to waltz.

'That's all right. There isn't any wrong with that.' Rose counters and he nods.

'To be honest, my marriage was not a popular choice with my mother and late father,' Nicholas admits and then turns to Rose, who is listening intensely. 'Forgive me. I'm unsure why I revealed that to you,' Nicholas chuckles. 'You just seem…to be someone I trust. And yet we've barely met!'

'Secret's safe with me,' Rose replies sincerely and Nicholas closes his eyes. 'Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.'

'Thank you Lady Powel, thank you,' Nicholas responds and gazes into Rose's eyes, through the mask. Even though he barely knows her, something about her is so welcoming and comforting. She's someone he could tell anything to. Why is that? 'You know, I will actually be visiting England in the coming weeks.' Nicholas informs her, wanting to change the subject and Rose tilts her head.

'Really? How'd you know I was from England?' Rose wonders innocently, inwardly smiling and he matches her grin.

'Your accent is different, that's all.' Nicholas informs her and blinks.

'I hope my Russian isn't terrible.' Rose responds, her grin becomes crooked.

'Of course not! It wasn't my intention to make you self conscious.'

'It's all right!' Rose replies and notices that while the others have stopped dancing, they continue on. She enjoys the longer they continue to enjoy each other's company.

After some time has passed, they eventually stop, even though the music has resumed again, and the dancing couples take up their partners. They hold each other's gazes and Rose smiles deeply.

'Thank you for indulging me.' Nicholas lets her go and Rose bows.

'Thank you, sir.' Rose replies and Nicholas tilts her chin up, Rose straightens up.

'That isn't necessary, but I thank you,' He smiles and looks beyond her, to the man she had been standing with. 'I shall return you to your husband.' Nicholas offers his arm and Rose takes it.

Together they walk across the stone floor of a church filled with life. The Doctor watches as they get closer and he feels a grin spread across his face. When they stop in front of him, Rose curtseys and he merely shakes his head.

'Again, that isn't necessary,' Nicholas informs him and he offers his hand to the Doctor who shakes it tightly. 'Thank you for allowing me to borrow your wife. She is a beauty and a wonderful dancer.'

Rose feels the heat creep into her cheeks, the Doctor merely nods. 'Isn't she just?'

'Again your support has been much appreciated.'

'The pleasure is all ours.' The Doctor responds and Nicholas looks over his shoulder to the rest of the guests.

'If you'll excuse me, I must continue to show my thanks,' Nicholas shakes the Doctor's hand again and places a kiss on Rose's hand. 'Enjoy the evening.'

And with that said Nicholas leaves, greeting his brother and placing a kiss on Alexandra's cheek. They watch him for a few more moments before the Doctor places his arm around Rose's shoulders.

'You picked up the waltz quickly.'

'Oh god, did I look like I didn't know what I was doing?' Rose replies, mortified at the thought of how many people there had been watching her. She starts to fan herself, suddenly feeling hot.

'Mm, no,' He lies and Rose doesn't believe it, he shrugs and Rose sighs, still feeling flushed. 'Oh, you did fine.'

Rose continues to watch Nicholas mingle with the crowds and she finds herself smiling as her memories of them in Siberia meshes with how he is right now in Moscow.

'I need air.' She decides and she takes his hand, leading him through the crowd, back out through the south façade.

The sun has set, and even though it's May there is humidity to the air, warming it and Rose hikes up her dress, trying not to dirty it. While the air is warm, it cools her immediately and she exhales, turning her gaze up to the sky.

They walk across the Cathedral Square and, finding a staircase that leads down to another square, Rose sits on the ledge, the Doctor joining her. They're quiet for some time before she turns up to him, a soft smile on her features.

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For taking me here…it was so amazing, I had such an amazing time.'

'You're welcome.'

Rose shifts closer to him when he places his arm around her shoulders and she leans in, resting her head on his shoulder.

'We're gonna make it? Right?' Rose whispers and he turns down to her.

'Yeah. Yeah we are.'

'It's times like this…when we're ourselves together, I forget. I forget that I haven't been here, that I'm angry or hurt…it just goes away.' Rose informs him, drawing her leg up and tucking it under her.

'For the time being?' He wonders and she's quiet for a small amount of time.

'Yeah. It comes back…I'm sorry…I don't want to.'

'I know. It's hard…I just…want to help, somehow.' He admits and rests his head on her.

'Just keep being you and I'll try to remember to be me.' Rose replies softly and he exhales, not sure how to tell her she is herself, just…trying to understand her life again. She's trying to reclaim her identity.

'You are you, Rose,' He takes her hand. 'I know you're still my friend, and once, my lover too. I love each side of you; Rose, and that will never change. I don't know which side of you I love more, but know that I enjoy each side just as I have the life we once had together. A life I want to have again.'

'I just…' She pauses and grips his hand tighter. 'Our love was so great…so great, the greater the tragedy when it's over.'

'_Is_ it over?' He wonders and Rose closes her eyes, pondering it.

'I don't think love changes. I think people do and circumstances change, but never love.'

'Then it's not.' He decides firmly.

'You think so? You sound so sure…and I'm just…stuck on old feelings. That old voice in my head.' Rose replies and sighs, worried she'd be stuck forever, unable to move on from her past from her old feelings.

'I don't want to lose you, not again.' He responds and she closes her eyes.

'I couldn't stand it if it happened again.' Rose informs him.

'Look at us,' He exhales and Rose turns up to him. 'We met…so long ago. We did amazing things you and I, met amazing people…three regenerations and after all that time,' He pauses and lifts his hand; hers is still clasped tightly in his own. 'Our hands still fit together perfectly, in just the right way, effortlessly.'

Rose looks to him and then their hands, she smiles softly. 'The journey hurt but I don't think I mind the destination…'

'How could you not? We're in Moscow, in 1896, you look stunning, I look amazing and we just attended the Tsar's coronation ceremony after party.'

'Yeah, we sure did. Let's have more of that.' Rose declares and he pulls her closer to him.

They're making a start and that's all she could ask for.

* * *

Wow how did I manage to get nearly 13,000 words and have a story be about nothing?

I'm seriously making the effort to be happier this time around and not drenched in so much angst. It's really hard and that's why it took so long to get this chapter up. That and I had so many idea bouncing around. I promise I'm going to start on the next chapter.

It's late here. I tried to catch all the errors, I hope they aren't glaring...

Thanks again guys, I'm so glad you're enjoying this story, let me know what you think of this chapter...


	4. The Power of Three

'_So, what do you think?'_

'_It's…different…'_

'_Different? You don't like it?' She runs her fingers through her hair, attempting to give it more volume._

'_I didn't say that.' He clarifies and tilts his head, wondering why she decided to do what she did. He has to admit, it does look wonderful on her._

'_What are you saying then, hm?' She wonders with a bit of a smile on her face and runs her hands through her hair again, making a statement to him._

'_It's…nice. It suits you. You look nice.' _

'_Are you sure you can handle this colour?' Rose questions and her grin becomes crooked._

'_Are you insinuating that blondes have more fun over brunettes?'_

'_Maybe,' She smirks and then points to her head. 'And it's not brown, it's a medium coppery blonde colour.' She clarifies and he merely shrugs, not understanding the difference in terms she used. It looks brown to him, but as the clouds clear from the sun, and the light shines into the room, perhaps he can see the copper tone to it. He frowns._

'_Why the change at all?'_

'_Because my life has changed and I'm trying to embrace it,' She responds and drops down on her bed, he leans against the wall. 'Besides who's to say I won't go back to blonde in the future?'_

'_Is this because of tomorrow?' He wonders and Rose ponders his statement._

'_Maybe.' She replies honestly and he smiles a bit, walking towards to her and sitting on the bed. _

'_Are you nervous?' He puts his arm around her shoulders and she begins to wring the sheet of her bed. He takes that gesture as a sign of confirmation._

'_Yeah. Yeah I am.' She confesses and he smiles a bit._

'_It'll be okay, we'll be fine. This is what we do.' He reminds her and Rose looks up to him. She can tell…he's ready for this. He's getting impatient. Cabin fever is setting in she understands. It's been six weeks. With only minimal trips to the city to sate him, Rose knows he's looking for something stimulating. He only has to wait eighteen hours. _

'_What if…what if I'm not good at this…?' She wonders and he pulls away from her, confused and surprised she'd insinuate that she wouldn't be when she's already proven that she is more than capable of doing anything she sets her mind to._

'_Rose, you've proven that you can do anything. We'll be doing this together. You're my partner in crime.' He nudges her and she smiles a bit, resting her head on his shoulder._

'_I am, John, I am. I will be. I'm just…nervous. When was the last time I had a job?' She counters and he starts to laugh. 'What?'_

'_Rose! I've never had a job! And I've never done this,' He motions around him and Rose follows his gestures. 'All this…domestic stuff…it still makes me uneasy. But you needed me to be strong for you. And so I've put aside my discomfort to be there for you.' _

_Rose blinks, surprised and then begins to feel guilty. How could she have been so blind? How could she have just simply ignored his feelings throughout this whole endeavour? She became so hyper focused on how she was processing her grief, her anger, bitterness, the betrayal she felt that she completely forgot how intimidating this new life was for him as well. How could she have done that? She feels terrible that she failed him like that. He surely needed her as she needed him as well, but that thought hadn't occurred to her until right this moment. She had kept him at a distance for so long, it's no wonder that he didn't simply give up on her. However he didn't. Because he believed in her._

_She frowns and looks at the ground, as she continues to feel the guilt claw at her. She takes his hand tightly and presses her lips together._

'_I'm sorry.' She whispers and he blinks._

'_What? Why are you sorry?'_

'_I've been so wrapped up in myself…I've forgotten how hard it is for you, too.' Rose replies and sighs and he simply shrugs._

'_I don't hold anything against you, you know that.' He replies and Rose just shrugs in response. He pulls her tighter for a hug and is amazed that she embraces him just as well. They've been taking everything so very slowly after the last six weeks. Establishing a relationship that is different than what she's been used to, building her comfort zone. It looks like things are coming together, and he's so grateful for that._

'_I just forget…' She responds, sheepishly. _

'_I know. And it's okay.' _

_She looks up to him, pulling away and smiles, relieved that he doesn't hold her selfishness against her._

_Rose gets to her feet and pulls him up with her. She smiles and motions to her door. 'Come on, we have the house to ourselves. I'd like for you to teach me another part of the song, if you're willing.' Rose looks up to him hopefully and he nods his head, unable to deny her of anything._

'_Yeah. All right.'_

_Things are beginning to fall into place, and while sometimes he catches her staring off into the sky, hoping and waiting that he would come back for her, he realises that she's begun to get comfortable with her new life. However he's sure that a part of her will always belong to him, a part that will refuse to fully accept this life. The problem is…will she allow the voice to gain in strength or keep it locked away in her as she continues to adjust. He's going to need time before that thought or potential outcome will reveal itself. Trouble is…he can be rather impatient. _

_Rose leads him down into the drawing room, dropping down onto the piano bench and he sits beside her as she poises her fingers over keys. She turns up to him and waits for instruction, he starts to play and Rose mimics him. She hopes that she won't get frustrated like she did the other day. She knew that learning wouldn't be easy, but she never imagined that it'd be this hard. However she's determined to learn and to become better every time they get together to learn._

_Surely this is helping him as well. No matter what he says she believes that he's just as nervous as she is about tomorrow, teaching her would help take his mind off some of the thoughts that are in his head. Somehow this calms him, she can see it. And tomorrow, things will change for them again. This time she's determined that they will face this together not matter how much of her is bitter. No matter how much of her desperately wants to return to him. She has to continue to fight so she doesn't slip into a depression. Tomorrow it will be different. A new chapter in her life. And she has to make it count._

* * *

'_Well…that was…interesting.' _

'_How did they know so much about us?' Rose wonders, tugging the bottom of one of her curls, and he shrugs._

'_It's Torchwood, do we really need to think about it further?' He replies and shoves his hands into his pockets. 'Hopefully it wasn't through seedy means.' _

'_John they knew about, well, Satellite Nine.' Rose reminds him and he folds his arms across his chest as he thinks._

'_I know that was…unexpected. Maybe that's what they gave you an alias.' John replies and motions her badge she had hastily shoved into her pocket._

'_They were being funny?' Rose retrieves the badge from her pocket and stares at it. She crinkles her nose at the name printed under her given name. 'Rose Marion Tyler, alias, Bad Wolf. What if people start calling me that?'_

_He pulls one hand from his pocket and reaches over for her badge, taking it from her hands, he turns it over a few times, staring at it. 'It is unsettling. Who knows what will happen if people just start going around calling you that. Tomorrow you should go back and ask them to change it.'_

'_Yeah I will, it just doesn't seem right.' Rose replies and leans over, prying it out of his hands._

'_You took a nice picture.' He compliments and Rose smiles._

'_For once it didn't turn out like a license picture.' She agrees and shoves it back into her pocket. She holds out her hand._

'_What?' John wonders, staring at her hand._

'_I want to see yours.' She declares and he adamantly shakes his head._

'_No way.' _

'_Yes way. I showed you mine. Actually you stole mine.' Rose clarifies and he smirks, shrugging his shoulders._

'_Nope.' He counters and as Rose leans over, ready to fish it off of him, the shrill sound of a mobile interrupts them. She frowns and pulls it out of her pocket._

'_Hello?' Rose is quiet as the caller speaks rapidly and it's not long before Rose pulls the mobile away from her ear and snaps it shut. She sighs._

'_Well? What's up?'_

'_Break's over. Looks like we may have gotten our first case.' Rose informs him and watches his face light up at that prospect. Before she even has a chance to blink he's up from the bench they had been sitting on and has taken her hand, pulling her up and dragging her down the path and back into Torchwood._

'_Come on, Rose!' He hollers at her and she struggles to get into pace with him. _

_She grins at his enthusiasm, and to be honest with herself, she's rather excited as well. She wouldn't have thought she would have embraced this as well as she is. She thought for sure that she would have to be dragged kicking and screaming into this new life, but she's doing her best to accept the things that she cannot change. She is still doing what she loved doing, helping people, but it's just no longer on the vast scale she had been used to. And she's stuck in one time. But she'd just have to make the best of it. After all, he had wanted to her do some good in this parallel universe, and she would give it her all. To make him proud of her. Even though he'd have no idea of what she was doing, she'd do it anyway. She'd choose to believe that he'd be happy for her, proud of her for doing this at the great cost of their ability to be together. Of her being trapped inside this world forever, and it's then again that she feels the twang in her heart and craves of his touch on her body. _

_She does her best to try and forget about him, because when she looks at the man in front of her, who is yanking her through the corridors of Torchwood so excited that finally they can do something, she realises that this is what matters now. This is her life now. With John. And she has to make the best of it because she didn't want to disappoint him; he was counting on her to be her happy, effervescent self. And he deserved to have her at her best now. Especially since the hurt and betrayal she has often found herself experiencing has started to become dull. Indicating that she has started to move on. _

_And so she mentally tells herself that she can do this. She is strong and she is capable of doing anything she sets her mind to. Even better is that she will not be going through this alone. She has him. Her friend. She couldn't have asked for more. _

_She pushes the darker thoughts to the back of her mind and makes a silent vow that she will not think about the gloomy thoughts when she is with John. It wouldn't be fair to him to only give him half of her. Time to move on. She declares silently._

'_John! Slow down!' She calls to him but he merely turns to look at her with a grin on his face._

'_Come on!' He calls back and she just attempts to fall into pace. He looks so happy. _

_And that makes her happy._

* * *

She can no longer stand to be cooped up in her room, in the TARDIS much longer. Sure, he'd taken her to see some wonderful things as she recuperated, but now she's growing impatient. She is craving the allure of the unknown, the mystery, the need to help people, to solve the unsolvable.

She begins to pace in her room, trying to decide how she can sedate her cravings. Is she really wanting all that she said she does or is it merely boredom? After all, Amy and Rory haven't returned yet, at least not indefinitely. All they had done was pick them up once and off they went.

She enjoyed Amy and Rory immensely. Their love of each other made her envious, how dedicated to each other they were but also how different they were. Rory's loyalty was unwavering, and his need to help those around him made Rose want to learn more about what he offered those around him.

Amy had a wonderful fire in her. Her bravery made Rose aspire to be more like her, less cautious, and more willing to throw caution to the wind and go for things she wanted without over analysing things. Perhaps the longer she was able to spend time with them both; she could get them to rub some of their traits off on her.

Of course being alone, as they often were, meant that they had a lot of time to rediscover each other. After all, the Doctor that she was spending so much time with was a stranger to her now, as she to him. And yet, strangely, sometimes they would keep to themselves, almost as if they were nervous to be around one another, afraid what would happen between them. As was demonstrated earlier, it was next to impossible for them not to fall into familiar patterns. It amazed her that they could, even after all that's happened between them. Of course Rose has been dying to know everything that had happened since she last saw him, not counting the time he came back to see her in 1969, she wants to know everything about him. Especially what triggered his regeneration. But it's almost as if they are afraid to be the first one to ask. Like they don't want to ask, because it's too personal. Afraid of being rejected, or bringing up old emotions, thoughts and feelings and the consequences that would inevitably come with it. Had he suffered as much loss as she had? There's just so much she wants to know.

Maybe it's just time she set aside her fear and ask him, perhaps if she did then he would feel relieved and then he would ask the same of her. And yet…her protectiveness of him is ignited, is she ready to talk about him in spite of that? Talking about John would just reignite the feeling of loss and anger that he hadn't thought of things properly, not conceiving the outcome that had happened.

Rose sighs; maybe he really didn't anticipate that. He truly might not have known. If that's true, then she can't hold that against him. Because he couldn't have known.

Rose stops and stands in the middle of her room, wanting to do something but unsure of what she should do. She has to stop these thoughts from swirling in her head. It won't do to dwell on the past and she wants to overcome this rather massive roadblock in their relationship, she wants to give him what he wants but she needs to come to terms with that voice in her head that reminds her of reality and what he had done to her. Perhaps if they talk about their respective pasts and go through their emotions as they discuss it, then perhaps it's possible that they can fix what's broken between them.

Unsure of what she wishes to talk about first, nor how to approach the subject, Rose decides that she needs to clear her head, hoping to find neutral and then detail a plan of what she wishes to talk to him about. On a whim she pulls down the band of her shorts and lifts her shirt exposing the incision.

It appears to be healing well, there is still bruising around it, but she has noticed that it's gotten irritated and the need to scratch it, indicating that healing it on track. It is still painful if she makes sudden movements but she's confident that soon it will be healed completely and she can continue on.

She feels the cabin fever creeping in to her and she wonders if a brief run will irritate the wound she frowns and decides that she needs to do something to stave off the feeling she has and so she puts on some more appropriate attire and heads for her door, wondering if they were still in the same place they had left Amy and Rory at, or if they had relocated. There was only one way to find out.

She had grasped the TARDIS' new layout much quicker than she had anticipated and after a few short moments, she successfully has located the console room and smiles. She frowns as she enters and notices that it's empty. She looks around but doesn't spot him. Confused, she kneels down on the platform and grips the ends, looking underneath, but nothing. Where could he be hiding now?

She simply gives up and stands, taking the hair tie from her wrist and she moves her hands through her hair quickly as she effortlessly slips it into a ponytail. Oddly the thoughts of her dying her hair creep into her mind. As much as she enjoyed the copper tones, she had missed being blonde. It felt right. She smiles softly at the memories and start down the ramp.

'Rose?'

She jumps slightly and turns around; he's standing at the mouth of the halls with a concerned look on his face.

'Hi.'

'Hi. What are you doing?' The Doctor wonders and starts down the stairs, Rose simply shrugs.

'I think cabin fever is setting in. I need to get out. And, if this is permitting,' Rose points to her left side. 'I'd like to go for a run.'

'Are you sure you should? I mean…' He trails off and just motions to her side.

'If I can't handle it, I won't. I just need to be out. And…when I come back…I was hoping we could…you know…talk. About us?' She wonders and watches, as his look becomes one of fear and then he nods, pushing the fear away.

'Yeah, all right.' He agrees and stops when he's in front of her. She merely gives him a smile. She can tell what he's worrying about and she sighs.

'I promise, if it starts to hurt, I'll stop and come back. Promise.' Rose replies firmly and places her hand on his cheek; she can see him internally debating and closes his eyes.

'Where do you want to go?' He wonders and she smiles widely, claiming her victory.

'London, please,' She informs him and her voice is soft. 'I want to see what's changed since I've been gone.'

He inwardly sighs, knowing that he can't continue to avoid taking her there; he just doesn't know what sort of memories they'll unearth. He just wants to have her happy again, but she's right. They have to talk about these things, or run the risk of alienating themselves from each other forever. And then what happens? Would she ask to leave again? To go home to the parallel world? He isn't sure if he could handle that type of loss again.

Losing her broke him so very completely, and then to have her voluntarily leave, it would devastate him once more. It could very well be something that he could never recover from. He was tired of losing those who he cares the most for. Especially Rose, because he allowed her to see who he really was, and she hadn't been frightened. She merely wanted to help. Oh, how she did. And now that's she has returned, whatever the circumstances, he realised how integral she had been in his life. And he wants that life back again. He'll fight like hell to claim it as his once more.

He goes to the console and simply flicks a button, and then turns to her. She's staring up at him in anticipation and he feels himself inwardly sighing again.

'Right through that door. London. All yours,' He replies simply and Rose's features light up, and they cause him to smile as well. She turns to open then door but he decides to remind her of something. 'Remember your promise to me.'

'Yeah, I won't forget. Promise.' Rose smiles and opens the door. She turns back once more, with a crooked smile and winks at him, gently shutting the door behind her.

He sighs and leans against the console. Unable to stand the quiet, he pushes back the jacket sleeve and checks his watch. It's only been fifteen minutes, and, hating the quiet of the TARDIS, he opens the door and peers out.

They've landed in an alleyway and Rose is nowhere to be seen. Not being able to stop himself, he gets out and shuts the door. He decides that he'll follow Rose, just in case. In case what? He's not sure. And so he begins to work on his excuse, anticipating the fact that he'll need one.

* * *

Rose wishes the crowds had been a bit thinner. However there isn't much she can do, it's just the time. The tail end of London's rush hour commute. She observes all the gloomy faces as best she can. She can't imagine why they would be so depressed; it was an unusually beautiful day. The ground was still moist, indicating the early morning rain that had passed through the city centre, but the sun was breaking through the clouds, showing the wonderful sunrays.

She loves seeing the city again, the right city. Her home. She's missed it. Even though it was exactly the same in the parallel universe, she has to admit, it's nice to look up at the sky and not see zeppelins all the time. She likes the blue sky.

Rose inhales deeply, and when her lungs expand, the incision aches a bit. It's dull, not enough to cause her concern, just enough to irritate her. She decides to press onwards. It's not excruciating, just an ache and she can manage that.

She hastily sidesteps out of the way of a deliveryman not paying attention to where he's unloading his shipment. Just as she does, the man hits a crack in the sidewalk and the dolly twitches, sending the load of boxes to the ground. Feeling bad, Rose stops and helps him with the boxes, which are surprisingly light.

When she's finished, and the man has profusely thanked her, Rose smiles and nods. Inhaling deeply, she stretches and sets her eyes on a small café that is serving breakfast. Frowning and squinting her eyes, Rose blinks a few times, trying to ensure she's seeing what she believes she's seeing.

At the small, round table outside there is three women gathered around it. Not wanting to believe it, Rose glances from side to side and once she's sure it's safe to cross, she quickly jogs over. It is impossible. That right now, right here, Rose is seeing her.

The group of women are laughing, and Rose approaches them in a transfixed state, shocked to her very core.

'I am so glad you talked us in to taking a sick day!' The brunette states and the others nod their head. A waitress drops off a fresh pot of tea for the table.

'I know. It's about time you two decided to take a sneaky little shopping trip with me.' The redhead replies and the blonde sits back in her chair.

'Be fair, it's hard to justify…' She starts and then stops, staring up at the stranger who is standing over them, casting a shadow.

'Veena, what's wrong?' The redhead wonders then turns her gaze up to the strange blonde woman in jogger shorts. 'Yeah? Can we help you? Oi, what are you staring at? Do I have something on me?'

Rose stares at her frozen, unable to believe who she's seeing. She swallows and blinks. 'Donna? Donna, it's Rose.'

Donna exchanges confused looks with her two friends, utterly perplexed about who this woman is. 'That's nice. But I don't know a Rose. Sorry. You have the wrong Donna.'

'No…Donna, I mean…come on. You have to know who I am…' Rose pleads and Donna frowns, leaning back in her chair and giving Rose a once over.

'Look. I don't know you. Didn't you hear me the first time?' Donna crosses her arms and Rose just stares at her defeated. Feeling terribly embarrassed and confused.

'Right. Yeah. I'm sorry. Sorry…enjoy your breakfast.' Rose backs away and quickly crosses the street, completely baffled as to why she doesn't remember her. Could it be that they've landed in a time before Donna met her? Met the Doctor? Rose frowns and then widens her eyes. She checks the street name and quickly takes off down the road again, wondering if where she was going could help her.

Donna and her friends watch Rose as she takes off and soon disappears.

'Well that was…interesting.' Veena remarks and Donna gets up. She continues to stare at the area that Rose had just been and blinks rapidly, shaking herself out of her little daze.

'That girl was nutters,' Donna declares and shakes her head. 'I'll be right back.' She turns and walks into the café.

'Completely barmy.' Veena mutters and she takes a sip of her tea.

* * *

The Doctor points his sonic in the air, trying to see if he could find out where Rose had gotten. He sighs and stops, staring at the streets sprawled before him, littered with people. He should have really trusted that Rose would be fine, but he doesn't want to take any chances with her. And he hoped that perhaps London could provide the backdrop they needed to finally have that talk that Rose had wanted. It was a neutral place and he had faith that it would only inspire the good memories she had of this London.

He frowns, looking at the sonic. It seems that the sonic is having trouble placing her; it appears that she had dashed across the street, then back the way she came and then through multiple alleyways. What could she be looking for? He spots two women sitting at a table on the sidewalk, across the street and he decides that he will ask them. After all, it appears that Rose had, maybe she mentioned where she could be going. Maybe she even knew them.

Dashing across the street, he quickly runs up to them and then give him a bit of an odd look before glancing at each other. Their look is very wary. Clearly they don't have a liking for stranger approaching them.

'Yes. Hello, good morning. I was wondering if you could help me. I think my friend stopped by here earlier? Have you seen her?'

'That runner?' The blonde inquires, seeing as that was the only person who had stopped and bothered them. He nods. 'She was nuts! She kept insisting she knew our friend.'

'Yeah, even though she had no idea who that Rose even was!' The brunette chimes in.

'Ah, well…maybe…maybe they haven't met yet. You know…things can get,' He pauses and clears his throat. 'Out of order…sometimes.' Even though he was positive he had landed in the correct timeframe. The brunette's statement strikes him as odd. Who was it that Rose had met, and that they didn't remember her?

'All right, sorry!' A new voice cuts in and he freezes when he notices who it is. 'You guys ready to go?' Donna inquires and then frowns when she notices the Doctor. 'Another one?! I leave you two alone, for five minutes, and you find another one?!'

'Sorry, Donna, he was looking for that runner.' The blonde insists and she crosses her arms.

The Doctor hasn't taken his eyes off her. And then he understands why she wouldn't have recognised Rose. It's 2012 yes, but Rose didn't know what had happened to Donna after he had left the parallel world. And he never told her. Why? Well, what were the chances they'd run into each other?! He knows she won't recognise him, certainly not in this body…but to see Donna again…it reawakens so many memories. Opens all the doors he's closed, not wanting to revisit the friends he had lost in the previous regeneration. He was tired of losing his friends and he shut himself off after that. He closed that chapter. How in one day, after running into Rose no less, that he'd also run into Donna? His amazing friend Donna? He's shocked into silence. What is happening with his life?

'Oi, bowtie, what are you staring at? You're looking at me like I'm something special. Well I'm not. So stop it.' Donna wonders and narrows her eyes, however he can't help but notice her voice shakes a bit. Her mind is attempting to place his face. Thankfully she won't know, just a small voice telling her she should.

Why does she get the feeling that there is something familiar about him as well? She had felt it the moment that Rose had left as well. Of course, then the headache started. And so she pushed that thought from her mind. All of the odd ones seem to be flocking to her today. Nothing like this ever happens to her.

'Sorry!' He replies quickly, looking up to the sky. 'Sorry, you just remind me of someone I once knew.'

'Look I already told your friend, I don't know her and I certainly think I'd remember you, so…' Donna trails off, and he understands her unfinished sentence. He smiles slightly and turns his gaze to the sky.

'Right. Well, then sorry to have troubled you. If you could be so kind as to point the direction in which she headed…' He wonders and Donna points over his shoulder, behind him.

'Right there.' She informs him and watches as he turns over his shoulder, watching the traffic go by.

'Well, thanks a lot.' He replies and just gives them a brief nod before heading back across the street, in the direction in which Rose had taken. Donna and her friends watch him until he disappears around the corner.

Donna continues to stare, vaguely aware that Veena and Claire have also stood up, gathering their belongings, putting their coats on. That nagging feeling within Donna has reawakened again. That small voice telling her that she does, in fact, know them. But that's all the voice says. It doesn't say why, or how, or when. Just that at one time in her life, they were very important people to her.

The harder she tries to remember, or figure out their faces, the more the pain in her head increases. She frowns and presses her hand to her head.

'Donna? Everything okay?'

She's roused from her little trance and blinks, turning to Veena. 'Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache.'

'Did you want to head home?' Claire wonders and Donna is quick to shake her head.

'No way! I'll be fine. Besides, I've been looking to this all week!' Donna insists and takes another quick glance at the direction that Rose and the man had gone to.

With that said, she gathers up her coat and smiles at her friends. Part of her wants to go and see who those people are, it's instinct, really. But the voice is quickly silenced by ration. She doesn't have time to go chasing these strangers all over London. And besides, she has better things to do.

As she walks into the city, her friends chatting away incessantly into her ear, instinct propels Donna to glance over her shoulder again, wondering if she'd ever see those two again. She wonders what she would even do if she did see them again. She turns her gaze back to the front and smiles when she hears the pseudo argument that Veena and Claire have gotten into. She pushes all other worries out of her mind and focuses on the now.

* * *

Rose inhales deeply, trying to get as much air as she can into her lungs. She's just about there, however, and she hopes that it will shed some light on why Donna hadn't recognised her. She's positive that this is the right time…why doesn't she know her? That had felt like a slap in the face. Did something happen between the Doctor and Donna that ended things between them. Donna demanding to be brought home and then she simply forgot everything about their travels. Donna rejection and inability to recognise her had stung, and it only brought up more questions, and the answers would only come from the Doctor. Perhaps some background information on this situation could be found by the man she was seeking now.

Rose slows herself down to a walk and takes the alleyway on her left, hoping that he's still manning his station. There was only one way to find out. When she walks out of the alleyway, onto the rather quiet street, she spots the newsagent's stand and makes a quick dash for it.

At first she doesn't see anyone, as she closes the distance between her and the stand, she wonders if this would have been all in vain.

'Hello?' Rose calls to the stand and bites her lip. 'Hello? Mr. Mott?'

A man pokes his head up and widens his eyes when he spots who it is approaching him. He covers his mouth at the shock of seeing her again. She…had been let go. That's the only information he received from the Doctor. He hastily gets to his feet and rushes out to greet her.

'Rose?' He wonders and she nods, breaking out into a jog to meet him.

They embrace each other tightly and Wilf lets out a laugh in disbelief. How remarkable to see her now. When he pulls away from her, he gives her a once over and then decides to embrace her again. How long had it been? Two years? What had happened to her? He leads her over to the curb and together they sit. She certainly hasn't changed at all. She looks like she hadn't gotten any older. It's just her eyes, there's so much in her eyes now. Just like the Doctor's.

They're quiet for some time before Rose speaks, and it breaks Wilf's heart to hear what she has to stay.

'I…just saw Donna…' Rose begins and turns to Wilf, her eyes pleading for an explanation. 'And since you know who I am, my fears of being in the right year have been confirmed…Donna doesn't know me anymore.'

'Yeah. She wouldn't. She can't.' Wilf agrees and Rose closes her eyes.

'What happened?' She wonders and Wilf hesitates, unsure of what he should tell her.

'Does the Doctor know you're here? That you're back?' He inquires and Rose nods her head.

'Yeah. He does.'

'What has he told you…about well, about Donna.' Wilf asks, still a bit of hesitation in his voice and Rose tilts her head.

'Nothing. Honestly. I haven't been back long. And things…things aren't the same anymore. I was hoping that today we could have…talked…about things.' Rose admits and Wilf nods, taking her hand in his own and giving it a pat.

'I remember…he let you go…?' He recalls and it draws a light laugh from Rose.

'Is that what he told you? Well, he wasn't lying I guess. Best to just leave it at that, then.' Rose's voice becomes embittered. Wilf notices.

'Things changed…after those creatures…the Daleks. It certainly changed Donna.' Wilf replies and Rose nods.

'She was brilliant, wasn't she? Universes were saved because of her…' Rose recalls and feels a nostalgic smile spread across her face. 'Unfortunately…I don't know much else; he dropped me off in a parallel universe. I've been gone eight years in my universe, it appears like it's only been two here.'

Wilf blinks; shocked by her words and at how easily she was left behind like that. No wonder she had that bitterness to her. Could he really blame her?

'And he hasn't told you anything?' Wilf questions and Rose shakes her head.

'I haven't told him my life yet either,' She counters and sighs. 'It's…different now, between us…'

'Then maybe I should let him tell you…' Wilf replies and Rose turns to him, she exhales slowly.

'I just want to know what happened to Donna…did they travel for a long time after the incident on the Crucible?' Rose wonders and Wilf merely shakes his head.

'No…almost right after everything returned to normal he appeared at our door…Donna was in his arms.'

'Was…was she okay?' Rose questions nervously and Wilf nods his head.

'Yeah, the Doctor made sure of that,' Wilf sighs and looks to the sky. 'Trouble was…it was her mind. By taking his mind into her own…it was killing her…so he had to lock it away. And by doing that…she forget everything. And we've had to make sure she never remembers, if she does…it will kill her.' Wilf responds sadly. Rose widens her eyes.

'Well…I ran into her. Thankfully she didn't remember me. I'm sorry.' Rose turns to him and he's struck by the immense sadness and guilt on her face.

'You couldn't have known.' Wilf responds and pats her hand.

'I'm just…sorry…for her. She loved it all.' Rose informs him and Wilf chuckles.

'That she did,' Wilf agrees and then looks to the sky. 'You know, every night, I look up to the sky, on her behalf. And remember for her.'

Rose smiles widely and turns her attention to the sky as well. While still her heart breaks for Donna and the life she could no longer live because of her sacrifice, to keep the worlds of the universe safe. Rose brings her attention down, and she notices something concealing itself against the wall of the alleyway. Rose gives a crooked smile, knowing who has found her.

'Well…my ride is here.' Rose stands and Wilf does the same thing. He begins to turn around, trying to spot it.

'But I didn't hear the TARDIS.' He protests and Rose merely smiles.

'No. No TARDIS, just…the Doctor.' Rose places her hands on her hips and shrugs at Wilf.

'Is there a reason he doesn't want to come say hi to an old man?' He muses and Rose blinks.

'There has to be.' She frowns.

'He told me…after well, after things, that I would only see him one last time. And something told me that he was going to die. Guess he…well, did he…?' He wonders and Rose shakes her head.

'I don't know the circumstances, but yes…and no,' Rose tilts her head at the alleyway. 'That version of him that you and I knew is no longer alive. But the Doctor always lives.'

'Blimey…' Wilf breathes and Rose turns to him.

'It does get a bit…much…' Rose agrees and she suddenly embraces Wilf tightly. 'It was so, so wonderful to see you again, Mr. Mott.' Rose pulls away.

'And you, Rose. I'm sorry you had to meet Donna that way…'

'Don't be. I'm glad she's still happy. She deserves nothing but the best.' Rose replies and Wilf smiles.

'Thank you,' He embraces her again. 'Will you…try and stop by? I'd love to hear your stories. I miss them.'

Rose lets out a soft laugh. 'I'll work on it, I promise.'

'Then I can ask for nothing else, except to give the Doctor a hello,' Wilf responds and smiles. 'Can't imagine he'd be the shy type.'

'You're right, but I'll mention that to him,' Rose informs him and heads towards the alleyway. She turns over her shoulder and waves. 'Goodbye Mr. Mott!' She calls and he waves enthusiastically to her.

'Goodbye Rose!' He watches as she disappears into the mouth of the alleyway and he lingers in the street before turning back and heading into the newsagent's stand.

* * *

'You're good at finding me.' Rose compliments the moment she sets eyes on him. He looks rather meek, and she wonders why he didn't come out to greet Wilf. What's going on with him?

He's quiet. Not saying much, just keeping his eyes locked with the ground. Rose takes his hand in her own and that causes him to break his gaze with the ground. She frowns.

'How's…how is he?' The Doctor wonders and Rose smiles sadly.

'Just fine. Next time, he wants you to say hello. Don't be rude.' Rose gently chides and he smiles slightly. He's unsure how to tell her he isn't sure if he can. He can't continue to move forward if he has to flip back to old chapters. And then he feels guilty for thinking such things. With Rose here now…isn't he rereading old chapters?

She begins to lead him out of the alleyway, wondering why he looks so troubled. Was it simply seeing Wilf again that caused him to relive these old memories that he hoped he wouldn't have to relive again? Or is it something more? They can't continue to avoid talking about their lives anymore. She needs to know. And she knows that he wants to know as well. She stops and he walks into the back of her, nudging her forward a bit.

'Sorry…'

'That makes a change for once.' Rose smiles and he blinks, suddenly remembering her words and the amount of time that she had run into him. He wants more of that. He just wants her. The longer they continue to avoid talking to each other, the more he worries that their relationship has been damaged beyond repair, and that she'll just want to leave him. Go off on her own. Travel alone. Work alone. He doesn't want that. He just wants her. That's all he's ever wanted.

Rose stops again, just shy on the end of the alleyway. She turns up to him and he stares at her, confused and just so dejected.

'I think it's time.' She declares and he tilts his head. His mind reeling will all the possibilities of what her words mean. It's just such a loaded statement. What could she really mean? He tries to show how anxious he feels inside, worried that everything was coming to an end. Again.

'Meaning…' He wonders and she just smiles sadly.

'Time for you to learn about me.' She responds and he feels immensely relieved.

'Are you sure?'

'The distance between us is growing, not shrinking,' Rose confesses and grows concerned. She places her hand on his cheek and he quickly covers her hand with his own. 'I don't want it to happen anymore. I care too much about our past to not have a future with you.'

'I care as well; I just didn't want you to have to bring memories to the surface you weren't ready to share. I can see the hurt in your eyes. I remembered, once, a long time ago, that I worried you were becoming like me. I think you have. I can see it. I don't want that for you.' The Doctor admits and Rose just offers a whisper of a smile.

'I was bound to have picked up some of your traits. I was with you long enough.' Rose responds and he smiles.

'The good ones, not the bad ones.' He clarifies and Rose tilts her chin away from him, a grin spreads across her face.

'How do you know there aren't good ones in there, too?' Rose challenges and he blinks.

'I guess I don't.'

'Would you like to?' Rose wonders and the Doctor freezes, trying to pick apart another one of her loaded statements. She watches him in amusement.

'Yeah.' He confesses and Rose closes her eyes, nodding her head in acceptance. She has to let go of her past. Of her anger and hatred. It will not propel her forward merely hold her back. She has to be ready now.

'All right. Your place, or mine?' She teases and he grins at her.

'Your place.' He declares.

'Ooh, all right.' Rose replies and decides to take him to one of the many parks located close to where they are now.

She stops for a coffee, needing something to hold on to before she begins her story, figuring that as she divulged her information, she would need something to ground her.

The park is surprisingly not crowded for the lunch hour. Not that Rose minds, it's enjoyable to be one of the few that have decided to venture into the park as well. They find a bench to sit on, facing the river and trees shade them from the bright sunlight. It was nothing short of a beautiful day.

She takes a sip of coffee and draws one leg up, tucking it under the other. She stares into the river and after some time has passed, and she had gathered up all the courage she can, she turns up to the Doctor, who is watching her with a burning curiosity. She knows he's been patient for this. She'll do her best to keep her emotions out of this. They don't belong here, not at this moment.

'Before I start…I just have to ask…cause I saw someone, who didn't remember me.' Rose begins and he sits back, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

'You saw Donna, too?' He wonders sadly and Rose nods.

'Yeah…what happened?'

'Guess that means I'm going first,' He muses and takes a deep breath. Rose reaches for his hand squeezes it tightly. 'It wasn't seconds after…after I…' He stops and clears his throat. 'After I let you go…'

'It was that soon?' Rose breathes and he nods.

'Yes. A human mind can't hold a Time Lord consciousness, it's too much. It would have killed her. I had to lock it away, so that she would have been safe. The drawback was that she wouldn't know about me, or you, the TARDIS, our meeting, the adventures…she had to forget…'

'But…if you took her home afterwards…' Rose ponders, frowning. 'Everyone would have been talking about the Earth, the Daleks…how could she not have remembered?'

'It would have been one of those Donna Noble stories, where she missed it all…again.'

Rose stares up at him heartbroken. He lost her, and then merely moments later, he lost Donna as well. He would have been so alone. And that breaks her heart, because he never deserves to be alone.

'Doctor…' She turns over and sets her coffee down on the little dirt path and turns back to him, embracing him fiercely. He's taken back, not expecting her gesture. 'That's why…you looked so different…in 1969…' She whispers as she pulls away.

He blinks, nearly forgetting that moment. She had been so innocent looking. Still so young and spared of all the eventual heartbreak that would have been coming her way. How receiving she had been to him, even though he knew her final moments with him had been anything but warm.

'It had been a bit of a rough go, if I'm honest. And I needed you then. But always in the back of my mind, at that moment, was how welcoming you were of me. Even though I knew what had happened between us. And you didn't care. Oh, I relished in that. But I bet you would have rebuked me if you had known the real reason you weren't with me…' He trails off and Rose is stunned into silence. Slowly she leans in and very tenderly place a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulls away, he's staring at her completely shocked.

'If you had suddenly appeared in the parallel world, needing me, for anything, for whatever, I would have welcomed you with everything I had. I care…I care so much for you…that I wouldn't have cared what happened to us in the past because at that moment, you would have needed me. And I would have been there for you. Like I always am.'

He still struggles to comprehend what just happened between them as he digests her words. Rose smiles softly at him, knowing that he's staggered by her previous actions and her words to him. He hasn't taken his eyes off her, and in that moment she realises just how much her love of him hasn't waned.

'I…what…' He stammers and Rose widens her smile.

'Tell me…what happened after…? I want to know…' Rose lowers her voice and her question seems to have snapped him out of his daze. He stares off into the river and doesn't answer her right away. She begins to wonder if she should have continued on that train of thought, instead, opting for something about her own life. She very nearly changes the subject when he finally talks.

'I…did what I do best…' The Doctor replies and Rose moves herself closer to him. She can tell that something is building, and will reach a climax…and she wants to be there for him…in case he needs her.

'Last of the Time Lords?'

'Yeah…travelled…for a bit before…things happened on Earth. Rose…you have no idea how much I wished you were there with me…' He confesses and then blinks. 'I'm sorry.' He didn't want to rub her face in the fact that he had left her behind.

'It's okay…tell me…'

He is quiet, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly, he inhales deeply. 'The Master. He…came back.'

Rose widens her eyes completely shocked. 'What…? How could that have been possible…?'

'His followers…a mess, really,' The Doctor sighs. 'The Master, a guy named Naismith and…the Time Lords.'

Rose stares at him, hearing his words, but her mind can't wrap itself around that sentence. 'I beg your pardon?'

'It was a plan that the Time Lords thought of during the final moments of the Time War. They retroactively placed a link in the Master, in his childhood, that damned four beat rhythm.' The Doctor states, the last part of his sentence comes out embittered.

'So…they knew. That whole time…they knew.'

'They did it to save themselves…from me.' The Doctor informs her and Rose closes her eyes, so despondent for what he had to go through.

'They sound so…vindictive…petty…bloodthirsty…' Rose covers her mouth. 'I'm so sorry…' However he merely places his hand on her cheek. 'I just mean…from everything you told me…you made them sound peaceful, wise and just.'

'That's just how I choose to remember them,' The Doctor informs her. 'Understand this, Rose, the horrors of the Time War changed them. They became very dangerous.'

'I just…can't imagine…'

'The Master brought the Time Lords back. And the Time Lords brought back Gallifrey.'

'What…?' Rose's question comes out in the form of a whisper.

'And everything that came with it, breaking the Time Lock meant that the horrors sealed inside would have been freed.'

'Why would they do that…?' Rose wonders and the Doctor smiles.

'So they could survive the end of time and all creation.' He replies and Rose shakes her head.

'How did you stop them…?' She questions and the Doctor shrugs his shoulders a bit, he slumps further down the bench, not wanting to relive the memories again. Rose can see the hurt in his eyes and the reluctance to reveal it to her; Rose rests her head on his shoulder. 'It's okay. Let's stop…for now…'

'It's fine…I'm fine,' He tells her, but Rose can see all the emotion in his eyes, she bites her lip. 'I just…shot the White Point Star…' He whispers and Rose tilts her head.

'What's that…?'

'It was a type of diamond found only on Gallifrey. It was the physical link required for the Time Lords to escape into the universe. Rassilon sent it through the Time Lock. When the Master recovered it, and used it to bring the Time Lords and Gallifrey into the universe again.' He explains and Rose blinks, trying to take in all of his information.

'By shooting it…you severed the link.' Rose surmises and he nods.

'Order was restored.'

'Did you…struggle? With the choice?' Rose wonders and he nods. She closes her eyes, feeling the tears build behind them. She can't fathom the struggle he endured as he was forced to choose between the two things in his life.

'I did…I needed you…' He confesses and Rose opens her eyes, a tear finally escapes from them. He merely smiles and brushes it away for her.

'I'm so sorry.' She breathes and he shrugs, telling her not to worry and he places an arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer. She surprises him by wrapping her arms around his middle. He grows quiet.

'It all worked out in the end…' He replies simply and Rose pulls away, staring at him, he keeps his gaze locked with the river. She places her hand in his cheek and turns his gaze to her.

Driven by her old feelings for him, she places another soft kiss on him. She smiles a bit as she has clearly shocked him again, and he remains still, frozen and no doubt surprised by her actions. When she pulls away she just presses her lips together, enjoying his staggered look.

'Next question…that I have is…'

'The regeneration?' He finishes for her and she nods.

'Yeah.'

'Same day as…everything else…'

'What? What happened?' Rose grows concerned and again he shrugs.

'I had some help throughout that whole mess,' He turns to her and she blinks. 'Wilf helped me,' He watches Rose's face light up and break out into a smile. 'During that final confrontation, Wilf saved a man who had become trapped in this control booth. A nuclear booth.'

'Oh…no…' Rose covers her mouth and instantly knew what he had done.

'Trouble is…I kind of…blew up about that. I mean I knew I was supposed to die,' He pauses. 'You know what I mean. And I thought I wasn't going to survive the encounter with the Master and the Time Lords. And then I did. I was so happy. Until I heard that damn knock. Four times.' The Doctor informs her, feeling immensely bitter once more. Angry that he was born out of his previous regeneration's unwillingness to go.

'You got angry that you were still going to die?' Rose wonders and he nods. 'Oh…Doctor…I knew there was something different about you…' She embraces him and this time he doesn't remain motionless. He embraces her just as tightly, placing his hand on the back of her head.

'So I just walked right in there and, well…I don't need to tell you what happened next. I'm sitting right here. Sometimes a Time Lord lives too long.' The Doctor responds, talking quietly in her ear.

'Were you…alone?' She wonders. Her voice is so soft that he very nearly misses it, even though he knows what she is talking about.

'Yes.'

'Does it hurt…?' She manages to get out.

'Every time.' The Doctor replies.

She presses him tighter to her; she never wanted that for him. Never. She had never wanted him to be alone. Thinking about it has brought the tears to her eyes again, and she feels the guilt eating away at her. His time without her hadn't been any easier, like she had once believed. And now that she knows what he had gone through in her absence, the turn of his people, the Master, all of it, and to know that he had to be on his own…broke her heart.

No wonder she could tell he was different, how damaged he was inside. He had been born out his reluctance to let go. How tired he had become of losing everything that he had once held so dear to him, friends, family, it was becoming such a vicious cycle. He repressed everything, and that makes him very dangerous, to himself and to others.

Her life in the parallel world, compared to his, seemed like it had been easy. That her emotional turmoil had been small in comparison to what he experienced. It had been hard for her yes, but it had been harder for him. She feels remorseful for attempting to compare what she had gone through to what he had. They were so different, their emotions the same, however. They each had experienced a great and devastating loss and grieved for each other, but they moved on. Because they had to. Each believing that they would never be sitting next to each other again.

'I'm so sorry…' She whispers, and she can't stop the tears from falling. 'I'm sorry…'

He pulls away from her and blinks; unsure of what has caused her to become so upset. He frowns and brushes away her tears, however she merely closes her eyes and more begin to fall.

'Why are you sorry?' He wonders and she inhales deeply.

'I should have fought harder, clung to the TARDIS or something…' She responds firmly and he starts to laugh.

'You can only do that if you're Jack, apparently,' He smiles and Rose gives him a small one. 'Now, why are you sorry?'

'For what you had to go through…' She tells him and he simply blinks, still not fully comprehending why she is so apologetic. 'I always believed that what happened to us…you got over like this,' She snaps her fingers. 'In a few days you'd forget I was ever there. And I told myself that it was okay because Donna was with you…and she'd keep you straight…but knowing all this…makes me feel so incredibly guilty that I ever thought like that.'

'You were trying to numb yourself, and you were trying to understand why I did what I did. You were coping,' He informs her and she merely watches him through her sad eyes. Her sadness radiates off of her. 'It was hard on me, Rose, I won't downplay it. When I saw you after I was on Mars reaffirmed that I had made the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life. And I didn't have much longer after that…'

'I remember. You told me that.' Rose recalls and he nods.

'Not long after that whole mess with the Master surfaced. And, if I'm honest, he, the old me, promised that he'd let everything go. He'd forget it. He'd stop it from seeping into this regeneration, but he lied. He made it worse. I'm the result of his reluctance to leave. That's why I haven't seen them, Wilf, Jack, Martha…I can't…I want to look to the future, not the past. And I know that sounds terrible…but those were his friends, I've made my own. We're different on many things, Rose.'

'So…you won't ever consider seeing them?' Rose wonders and doesn't like what he was implying. They were friends, first and foremost.

'If I run into them, then it happens…' The Doctor informs her and she tilts her chin away from him, clearly not liking his answer.

'Then why am I different? I'm in your past.' She wonders innocently and presses her lips together. Her tone is indifferent.

'Because you just are…you're my reason for being selfish. I always put my needs last, everyone else comes first, but when it comes to you and me, I'm sorry but you and me come first this go round.'

Rose studies him, a slight frown on her features. She didn't like that he refused to never see those he had a long history with. Of course, how many others that he had come to know over the course of his time on Earth did he not see anymore? She won't let him forget those who had helped him just because he had regenerated. She'll have to work on his perspective of his friends. They didn't just stop their friendship because he changed.

'Why haven't your feelings changed for me?' Her question is so innocent and she tilts her head, trying to understand how complicated he had become.

'Because you were one of the last things the old me thought about…and then I thought about you afterward too…you…left your stuff all over my room. And I remembered everything.' The Doctor admits and Rose feels her heart breaking for him again. Surely he truly believed that he'd never set eyes on her in this regeneration, ever. So all he had to go on where his feelings for her and his memories of her. The pictures they had taken over the course of their travels.

'I knew it would have been hard for you too, no matter what I told myself to believe, I just never imagined it would have been that hard for you…' Rose confesses and he tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear, studying her eyes. He's struck by how similar they are to his now. He wonders why that is. All the emotions he's sure she's had to deal with over the course of her life in the parallel have left their mark on her eyes, but not her features. She's still shrouded in mystery to him.

'And I see it the opposite for you, I didn't care how hard it was on me, I only thought about how difficult it was for you…'

Rose smiles at that. 'Sometimes we're too much alike.' She confesses and he nods in agreement.

'That we are.' He checks his watch and Rose reaches for her coffee still on the ground. She takes a sip and then pulls the cup away from her lips, making a face as she does so.

'Gross. It's cold.' She complains and sighs.

'Did you want another one?' The Doctor questions and she shakes her head.

'Honestly…I bought it in case I needed something to ground me. And all we've done is talk about you…I feel bad,' Rose informs him and presses her lips together. 'My turn,' She declares and sets the coffee down. 'What do you want to know?'

He wasn't expecting that she would be so willing to bring forth her information after what they had just gone through with his side of things. He surmises it's the guilt in her. And while he doesn't hold anything against her, he knows that she does. Now that he actually has the chance to sit down with her and talk about her life, he can't remember a single thing he had wanted to know.

Rose smiles as she sees him thinking about everything, most likely trying to find the least thought provoking question he can, so as not to have her relive the old memories.

'How long have you been in this universe?' The Doctor wonders and Rose smirks a bit.

'Two years.'

'That long?!' He blurts out and then clears his throat. 'Sorry.'

'Don't be.'

'Why didn't you try to come find me? Or try to contact me?' The Doctor questions and Rose folds her arms across her chest.

'Honestly?'

'Honestly.'

'Because I was bitter and closed off. I didn't know if you had regenerated or not. Truthfully, if you hadn't, I don't think I could have laid my eyes on you. Because if I had, then I would have been angry at you. Not with the fact that you'd left me there, although I might have, but because you didn't think things through. You didn't take into account all angles.' Rose admits and he frowns, not understanding her words.

'I don't understand.'

'I would have been left alone no matter what.' Rose turns her gaze to the river, feel the need to keep him protected, but she understands that she can't keep him within her forever, or she'll never learn to let him go.

'I'll leave that for a moment,' The Doctor decides, noticing how withdrawn she had abruptly become. 'What did you do when you go here? Were you looking to come back?'

'I wasn't looking to come back, although, maybe a part of me was,' Rose admits and rubs her arm. 'Cracks had started to appear in our universe, and knowing that we were running faster than yours, we tried to get a message to you. However…seeing as how I had nothing left to lose, I decided to give it to you in person, knowing that I could just jump back before it closed. I couldn't find you. And before I knew it, I got stuck here. So…I did what I do best, I helped people.'

'I…didn't know.' The Doctor feebly tries to explain it away.

'I know you didn't,' Rose responds and sighs. 'I went to everyone, no one had heard of you in some time…'

'What did you do…? I mean…'

Rose cuts him off. 'Worked for UNIT a bit, helped the Shadow Proclamation. A lot. Helped them inject more of a rational way of thinking. And then back to UNIT.' Rose states simply.

'No Torchwood?' He wonders innocently. Rose shakes her head.

'I visited them, but I wasn't ready for that,' She admits and fingers the chain on her neck again. 'Then I just sort of…became a free agent. I was working on a mission for UNIT when I stumbled into Mercy.'

'Sontarans. Why?'

'Oh, they started boasting again,' Rose rolls her eyes. 'UNIT didn't know what they were up against; shockingly they didn't learn from the last time. I volunteered to talk to them on their ship.'

'Rose!' The Doctor exclaims and she blinks.

'What?'

'You know how dangerous they are!'

'Oh I knew, better me than those men and women,' She crosses her legs and stares at him. 'I just mouthed off to them…' Rose admits sheepishly.

'Rose!'

'Oh, come on! They set me up for some good ones…' She replies defensively.

'That's no excuse…'

'At that time, I was so angry and bitter about my life that…maybe subconsciously…I didn't care…'

'Rose…'

'Look I knew I was in deep,' Rose confesses and he merely draws her closer. 'I did try to leave, I smartened up, I just reacted a bit slow and didn't have time to set coordinates on that stupid thing before the shot was fired.' Rose confesses and he brings his hand to gingerly touch her side.

'Where did you get thing anyway?' The Doctor questions, looking up to her, and Rose flings him a sly smile.

'Same place Jack did.'

'The two of you…' The Doctor sighs. 'And that's how you ended up in Mercy.'

'Exactly. I had no idea you would be there. The plan was to get well and get home,' Rose insists and smiles a bit. 'Then I saw you…life in chaos again…'

'Why the aliases?' He blurts out and Rose shrugs.

'Why not? It was just to cover myself, that way I didn't have to grow close to anyone. Keep them at a distance…'

'Now you really sound like me.'

'I told you, I got the good ones and the bad ones.' Rose retorts and he stares at her.

'And all that time…you just helped people?' The Doctor wonders, although he isn't sure what else he expected her to do.

'Yeah. I had no idea where you were. No idea if you'd even want to see me, so I carried on, no matter how tough the road got. Those you leave behind can still do good, and that's what I wanted to do.' Rose informs him and he takes her hand, holding it tightly. She doesn't pull away.

'Were you happy to see me?' His question comes across so innocently, Rose smiles at him.

'Yeah. I was. Whether I wanted to admit it to myself, I missed you like hell,' Rose informs him and then her gaze becomes sullen. 'But the old anger came to the surface before I could think about it.'

'I expected that.' The Doctor replies and Rose shrugs.

'I'm sorry…I was still hurt.'

'Don't be sorry…'

'Anything else?' Rose wonders and the Doctor is quiet as he mulls over her question. What else had he wanted to know about her? He wants to ask about the metacrisis, but something tells him she may not be willing to talk to him about that. Something bad happened between them. Her answers have clearly revealed that. However he's unsure as to what it was.

'I don't know…' He admits and Rose nods her head. 'Were you happy?'

'Were you?' She counters. It causes him to laugh, mostly at the memory of speaking with Bad Wolf just before his regeneration. Was he happy then? No. He couldn't have been. Is he now? Yes. Because he had gotten his fresh start that he had wanted. And yet, no, because of all the pain, all the anger that had bled through into his life now because of his previous regeneration and the unwillingness to go.

'Yes and no.' The Doctor replies and Rose places her hand on his cheek.

'Then my answer will be the same.'

'What about now?' The Doctor wonders and Rose closes her eyes, trying to answer honestly.

'I'm happy to see you.' She responds after some time.

'I am too.'

They are quiet for some time, Rose getting closer to him and they stare out at the river, listening to the people as they continue to walk by them on the dirt path. Rose inwardly sighs and closes her eyes.

'Sometimes…' Rose's voice is quiet and he turns to look down at her, nestled in his embrace as she stares at the water, fiddling with the chain again. 'I feel like I've lived a long life. And I'm still young…' She says the last part with a bit of a laugh in her voice.

'Welcome to my life,' He muses and Rose lets the laugh escape. 'You look young, seriously,' The Doctor tilts Rose's chin so she's looking at him. 'You haven't changed, the exact same since the day I pulled you out of that shop basement.' He states, frowning.

'Good. I'm aging gracefully, then.' She jokes and he shakes his head a bit.

'But your eyes are different, like mine. That's the first thing you said to me. How young _I_ look, but how old my eyes are…'

'What are you saying…?' Rose wonders, frowning.

'I don't know, maybe it's nothing; maybe it's just me. But…didn't you notice?' The Doctor wonders and Rose goes off in thought. John mentioned it every once in a while. She just thought he had been kidding.

'I didn't…he did, though, now that you mention it…' Rose informs him.

"He?'' The Doctor wonders and then blinks, knowing who she meant. 'Sorry. Forget it.'

'I'm so sorry, it's just every time I talk about him…something in me…I just stop myself.' Rose admits and stops the fiddling of the chain. She looks at the Yale key still attached to it.

'Don't worry…when you're ready…' He watches her staring at the key and the ring still there. 'I'm surprised you didn't get rid of it.' The Doctor motions to the key and Rose smiles wistfully.

'I did, I threw this damned key right into the waters…' Rose states, and he blinks at her, her comment surprising him, however he's unclear as to why.

'How did you get it back?'

'He found it, and kept it…' Rose replies softly and the Doctor smiles.

'Guess he knew you might have wanted it back.'

'I know…he knew it was just out of anger and resentment.' Rose's voice becomes quieter.

Deciding something right there, the Doctor reaches for the chain and takes it off, unclasping it at the back. Surprisingly, Rose doesn't offer resistance. He takes her ring off of it and reaches around, taking her right hand and slips it back on her middle finger. She sighs softly and he brings her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly.

'There. I can't picture you without it…'

'I've missed wearing it.' She confesses and stares at it, smiling warmly.

'Are you sure you want to come with me?' He wonders and Rose twists so she can face him properly.

'Yes. I do. I've missed this terribly. I've missed you more than you'll ever know. And I need help to move on from my past…'

'I never refuse those words, Rose.' The Doctor informs her, slipping her chain back over her head.

'I know you don't…' She whispers, bringing herself closer to him. She smiles slightly when she notices the blush creep into his cheeks. 'I still have so much tell you…' Rose leans forward and whispers something in his ear. He widens his eyes.

'How do you know that?' He breathes, and she merely presses her forehead with his.

'I know a lot of things now…' She replies simply, her voice has a slyness to it. 'Don't forget…I didn't think I'd be back…and he wanted to share things about…well him, I guess, things you never got a chance to…'

'Yeah, I can see that. Don't go around telling people what that means, though.' He chides and Rose flings him a look.

'Of course I won't…' She retorts. 'Are you saying that you don't trust me?' She wonders innocently.

'Of course I trust you…it's just…a very close guarded secret.'

'I know it is. And it always will be, with me.' Rose responds and he nods, believing her. Still, it's unnerving slightly that she knows about that about him.

'What else do you have to share with me…that's not as shocking as that just was?' He muses and Rose smirks at his tone. Playful but serious.

'Pictures of people I ran into that we met before…' Rose responds

'Then why don't we go back to my place…?' He offers and she smirks.

'If you're offering…' Rose trails off, still very close to him and wanting to show him that she's trying to open herself up to him again, trying to get over her closed exterior, she quickly places a kiss on him.

When she pulls away she can't stop the smile that has spread across her face, mostly because he's so red. Rose stands and grabs her stone cold coffee and then holds her hand out to him. He takes it and stands, smiling at her, relishing in the fact that she seems to warming up to him once more. He holds her hand tightly and they walk back towards the TARDIS, Rose dumps her coffee in the rubbish bin. What they have failed to see is the perfect black cube that has suddenly appeared in the rubbish bin as well.

* * *

'Are you sure you don't want anything?' Rose wonders and she drops her flats by the TARDIS doors, stepping into them and she shifts her gaze to the console.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'Okay, I'll be back.' Rose announces and opens the door, shutting it behind her.

What a difference a day makes. The clouds have marred the sun, with long periods in between the breaks of the clouds. The wind has increased and when she turns to look to the south, she can see the dark clouds brewing, the smell of rain in the air. A storm looks like it is coming.

That's when she notices that everyone is crowding around different things in the village. Rubbish bins, an assortment of trees, the gutters…everything. Curious, Rose approaches the crowd closet to her, around a mailbox.

She pushes her way through and stops when she sees what everyone is staring at. A cube. A perfect cube. Confused, she pushes her way out of the crowd and then makes her way into another one. More cubes. Multiple cubes, doing nothing but she can't shake the menacingly feeling she gets from them.

Rose makes her way back out of the crowd and stares down the sidewalk. There are easily hundreds of the little cubes. Drawing everyone around them, peaking their curiosity. Unsure what they are, Rose spins on her heel and runs back to the TARDIS. She throws the door open and rushes inside. The Doctor pokes his head around the console frowning.

'That was fast.'

'We have a problem!' Rose gets out and dashes forward. She grips his hand tightly and pulls him out the door of the TARDIS and into the streets.

The Doctor notices the crowds of people around various parts of the street, confused he turns to Rose who abruptly stops and bends down, picking up something. She turns around and shows him.

'What is that?' He takes it from her and squints at it.

'I don't know. I've never seen anything like this. It just gives me a rather…odd feeling. Like it's watching us…'

The Doctor is quiet before he widens his eyes and takes her hand, shoving the cube into his pocket.

'The Ponds!' He exclaims and yanks her back into the direction of the TARDIS.

* * *

'Dad, it's half past six in the morning.' Rory states groggily, rubbing the back of his head and trying to figure out why his father is incessantly ringing his doorbell. Amy appears behind Rory, frowning.

'What are you doing lying around?' His father wonders and he holds up one of the cubes. 'Haven't you seen them?' He shoves it into Rory's face he blinks, leaning back.

Rory's father turns around, with his arms open and Rory and Amy step out into their front walkway. There are mysterious black cubes everywhere. They join Rory's father in the streets, staring at them.

'What are they?' Rory wonders, getting closer to one.

'Nobody knows. But they're everywhere.' Rory's father explains and Amy examines one carefully.

'Well, where have they come from?' Amy wonders and then notices something odd across the street. 'Wait…' She folds her arms and notices that at the children's playground, Rose is swinging, holding a cube in her hand, at one point she shakes it. The Doctor is sitting at the top of the jungle gym and he is examining another cube with a magnifying glass. 'Doctor! Rose!'

She watches as both Rose and the Doctor look up to her.

'Invasion of the very small cubes. That's new.' The Doctor states and Rose continues to stare at, wondering what they could possibly want.

* * *

The Doctor has led Rose, Amy, Rory and Rory's father, who had introduced himself as Brian to Rose, back into the TARDIS. Rose is holding one cube in her hand as the Doctor examines hers and the one he had placed on the console. Amy and Rory and on the Doctor's other side, watching him intensely.

Rose glances up and smiles at Brian who is wandering around slightly, theorising about the mysterious black cubes.

'What if they're bombs? Billions of tiny bombs. Or transport capsules, maybe, with a mini robots inside. Or deadly hard drives. Or alien eggs. Or messages needing decoding. Or they're all parts of a bigger whole. Jigsaw puzzles that need fitting together.' Brian wonders and the Doctor nods his head, walking towards Brian and takes the cube out of Rose's hands.

'Very thorough, Brian,' The Doctor compliments, getting closer. 'Very, very thorough. Well done. Stay here. Watch these,' The Doctor places the cube in Brian's hand. 'Yell if anything happens.' The Doctor instructs and heads off towards Rose.

Rory blinks and then pats his dad's arm, giving him an apologetic look before following the Doctor.

He's busy shoving equipment into Rose and Amy's hands. As soon as Rory joins them, the Doctor shoves equipment into his arms as well. Unprepared for that, Rory nearly drops it.

Amy watches Rose and the Doctor closely, noticing that something had changed. It had been some time since she had last seen them but she does notice that they look a bit happier. And that relieves her, knowing that they are obviously working hard.

She turns her attention to the cube that is still sitting on the console and turns up to the Doctor.

'Doctor, is this an alien invasion? Because that's what it feels like.' Amy wonders and Rory warily eyes the cube on the console as well.

'There couldn't be life forms in every cube, could there?' Rory wonders and Rose presses her lips together.

'It's hard to say,' Rose re-grips the equipment in her arms. 'We don't know yet.'

'And I really don't like not knowing.' The Doctor adds, heading for the doors.

* * *

The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS and quickly glances around; noticing the sheer amount of cubes gathered in odd spots, on cars, benches…he doesn't understand. Rose steps out after him and studies the dormant cubes.

'What could they be here for?' She wonders and the Doctor leads her towards Amy and Rory's house, he glances back at her.

'I don't know.'

'They couldn't possibly be all the same, could they? They have to be different.' Rose informs him and he smiles.

'That's what we're going to find out.' He replies and throws open the front door to Rory and Amy's house. They cry out from the surprise and the Doctor leads Rose right into their kitchen.

Amy and Rory catch up with them and the Doctor turns to face them with a bit of a smile.

'Right, I need to use your kitchen as a lab…' The Doctor announces and Rose drops her equipment on the floor. Amy drops her stuff on the counter and Rory sets his down on the ground. The Doctor begins opening random cupboards until he finds what he's looking for and pulls out a pot. Rose raises her eyebrows.

'What's that for?' She points to the pot.

'We're gonna cook up some cubes, see what happens.' The Doctor declares and Rory and Amy exchange looks and the room grows quiet. Rory glances up to the clock and then turns to Amy.

'Right. I'm due at work.' He sighs and Amy nods, Rose watches quietly, wondering if she should really be standing in their kitchen, especially since Amy and Rory only seem to be half put together, and only half dressed. She lets her mind wander to the routine that she and John eventually established when they had moved into their own flat.

The Doctor's sudden questioning snaps her out of her memories and she turns to him.

'What? You've got a job?' He wonders and Rory nods, like he isn't sure why he doesn't believe him.

'Yeah, of course I've got a job. What do you think we do when we're not with you?' Rory questions, but there is a lightness to his tone. Rose can't help herself and she smiles as well.

'I imagine mostly kissing.' The Doctor admits and Rose gasps, covering her mouth, from disbelief. She reaches over and taps his arm; Rory merely shrugs at his honest answer.

Amy still has a grin on her face and the Doctor turns to her next. 'I write travel articles for magazines and Rory heals the sick.' Amy informs him and watches Rory leave the kitchen only to return moments later.

'My shift starts in an hour. You don't know where my scrubs are?' He wonders and Amy is quiet, pondering his question.

'In the lounge, where you left them.' She points and Rose feels a crooked grin on her face. She glances to the Doctor who is staring at Amy with a confused face, clearly not used to the domestic side of things. Rose leans against their counter and stares out the window. She begins to remember.

* * *

'_I can't find it!'_

'_Did you glance or look?'_

'_Both!'_

'_Go and look again, that's where I saw it.'_

'_Rose, we're going to be late!'_

'_I know, I can't find the keys!' She exclaims and glances at a table._

'_Check the boxes by the door.' He calls to her from the other room and does, but she doesn't see it._

'_Not there!'_

'_That's where I put them!'_

_Rose shifts the boxes and hears the clear sound of keys dropping to the floor. When she pushes the boxes to the side, she catches sight of them and quickly snatches them up. When she straightens up she catches John walking towards her down the hall, fixing his coat collar._

'_Was it there?' Rose wonders._

'_Yes. You find the keys?' John questions and Rose smirks jingling them in his face. 'This place is a mess…' He surveys the rooms he can see and sighs._

'_We don't have time to think about that now, we're really late…' Rose pulls him towards the door and he shuts it behind him._

* * *

'Rose?' Amy questions and Rose blinks, turning back around them.

'I'm sorry…?'

'I just wondered if I could get you anything before I head out…?' Amy repeats and Rose shakes her head.

'I'm all right, thanks.' Rose replies and the Doctor watches her, wondering what she had just been thinking about. He knows that look on her. What was she remembering?

* * *

In the street, black Land Rovers have pulled into the street, close to where Amy and Rory's house is located. When the Rovers stop, armed men exit it and begin to surround the house. One man reaches for his radio.

'Approach each side,' The soldier instructs. 'Nonterrestrial life form detected. Target unconfirmed. May be hostile.'

The soldiers begin to fan out, covering their points and the same soldier reaches for his radio once more. Some stand in front of the front door to Amy and Rory's house, reading to burst through on command.

'Approaching source now. Areas will be secure in sixty seconds. Ultimate force available.'

* * *

The Doctor is continuously setting up the equipment with help from Rose and Amy watches them with a candid fascination, she sometimes hands things to Rose to hand to the Doctor. Rose and the Doctor work so well together, in a wonderful fluidity. Amy can hardly believe it. Eventually the Doctor turns to glance at Amy and he smiles.

'Eh, the Ponds. With their house and their jobs and their everyday lives. The journalist and the nurse. Long way from Leadworth.' He responds and Rose turns her attention to Amy as well.

'We think it's been ten years,' Amy informs him and Rose blinks, shocked. 'Not for you or Earth, but for us. Ten years older, ten years of you. On and off.'

'Look at you now. All grown up.' The Doctor smiles and Amy merely shrugs, matching his grin.

The moment doesn't last long as the front door bursts open and soldiers rush into the house, their heavy boots stomping on the floor. The voices, over the radio, echo around them, filling the kitchen. Rose frowns.

'Block the rear entrances.' One soldier orders and they hear the boots stomping around, growing fainter.

'Clear!'

'Cut the power line.' The order comes over the radio and multiple soldiers flock into the kitchen, guns raised. Rose merely rolls her eyes. How very subtle.

Amy and the Doctor have their hands raise and he nudges Rose to do the same, but she merely places her hands on her hips.

'Trap three. Back garden secured.' A voice over the radio informs them and the soldiers in the kitchen turn around abruptly when Rory is marched back into the kitchen. He has his hands up and is wearing no pants.

'There are soldiers all over my house and I'm in my pants.' Rory complains and Amy raises her eyebrows.

'My whole life, I've dreamed of saying that, and I miss it by being someone else.'

Everyone is quiet as a woman enters into the kitchen; she is in her late forties and strolls casually towards them. Rose marches forward. She should have known this would have happened, and she is less than impressed.

'Very, very subtle, Kate, really?' Rose complains and the Doctor, Rory and Amy gape at her.

'Oh, Marion, all these muscles and they still don't know how to knock,' Kate simply shrugs and extends her hand. Rose reluctantly shakes it. 'Sorry about the raucous entrance.' Kate apologises to Amy and Rory.

'Marion…?' The Doctor questions and Rose turns over, offering an apologetic shrug. Another alias. Just how many does she have?

'Spike in arton energy at this address. In the light of the last twenty-four hours, we had to check it out and, uh, the dogs do love a runout. Hello, Kate Stewart,' She extends her hand and shakes the Doctor's, then Amy's and then Rory's. 'I'm head of scientific research at UNIT. And, with dress sense like that…' Kate trails off and holds out a scanner in front of the Doctor's chest. 'You must be the Doctor. I hoped it'd be you. I'm glad to see you've met Marion. She had been looking for you. Which reminds me,' Kate pauses and turns to Rose. 'We have to talk about that little incident with the Sontarans.'

'Free agent, remember?' Rose retorts and folds her arms.

'Oh, I do wish you'd reconsider, Marion.' Kate complains and Rose folds her arms.

'Did it once, I won't do it again.'

'That was the old UNIT, I've implemented the changes we worked on.' Kate reminds her and Rose merely shakes her head.

'Not interested.'

The Doctor steps forward, wanting to change the subject and keep Rose out of this woman's line of fire. 'Tell me, since when did science run the military, Kate?'

'Since us,' Kate motions to herself and Rose. 'UNIT's been adapting. Well, we dragged them along, kicking and screaming, which made it sound like more fun than it actually was.'

The Doctor eyes Rose and she smiles sheepishly. 'Right. What do we know about these cubes?'

Kate strolls into the kitchen further, Rose eyes her warily and the Doctor keeps Rose closer to him. 'Far less than we need to. We've been freighting them in from around the world for testing. So far, we've subjected them to temperatures of minus two hundred Celsius, simulated a water depth of five miles, dropped one out of a helicopter at ten thousand feet and rolled our best tank over it. Always intact.'

'All around the world, people are picking them up and taking them home.' The Doctor states and Kate nods.

'Like iPads have dropped out of the sky,' Kate confirms. 'Taking them to work, taking pictures, making films, posting them on Flickr and YouTube. Within three hours, the cubes had one thousand separate Twitter accounts.'

'Twitter!' The Doctor replies, disgusted.

'Have you treated this as a hostile incursion?' Rose wonders and Kate nods.

'I have. I've had our teams gather them all up and lock them in a secure facility, but that would take massive international agreement and cooperation.' Kate sighs and places one of her hand on her hips.

'We need evidence. The cubes arrive in plain sight, in vast quantities, as the sun rose. So what does that tell us?' The Doctor wonders and puts his arms over Amy and Rose's shoulders.

'Maybe they wanted to be seen, noticed.' Amy offers and the Doctor nods a bit.

'Well, more than that. They want to be observed. So we observe them. Stay with them, round the clock. Watch the cubes,' The Doctor tosses a cube he's picked up off the counter into the air and catches it. 'Day and night. Record absolutely everything about them. Team cube, in it together.' He kisses it. Rose merely watches him with a bit of a smirk on her face.

* * *

Rose watches him with an unimpressed look. Amy leans forward and get Rose in her line of view. Rose offers Amy an apologetic smile and they both turn their attention to the Doctor who is lying upside down on a sofa in between Rose and Amy. Rory merely leans back. The Doctor ensures that he has the cubes, placed on the table, in his line of view.

'Four days. Nothing!' The Doctor says suddenly and reaches to the table, snatching a cube up. 'Nothing! Not a single change in any cube,' He slaps it and Rose pinches the bridge of her nose. 'Anywhere in the world,' He places the cube back on the table and sits up. Four days! And I'm still in your lounge!'

Rose sighs and crosses her legs. 'I believe it was your brilliant plan to watch them, wasn't it?'

'Yes…' He responds looking at her. 'Well, I thought they'd do something, didn't I?' Rose merely flings him a look. 'Not just sit there while everyone eats endless cereal!' He counters and gets up, starting to pace.

'You said we had to be patient.' Rory reminds him and the Doctor stops briefly before resuming his pacing. Rose and Amy exchange looks.

'Yes, you, _you!_ Not me! I hate being patient! Patience is for wimps!' He declares and drops back onto the sofa; he turns to Rose who is watching him with a fascination. 'Don't you give me that look. I can't live like this. Don't make me. I need to be busy.'

'Fine!' Amy exclaims, exasperated, putting her hands up in the air. 'Be busy! We'll watch the cubes!'

The Doctor gets up and hurries from the lounge. 'Yes!' They hear the front door shutting.

Rose exhales and apologises to them. 'I'm sorry…'

'Does he always get like this…well bored?' Rory wonders and Rose shakes her head.

'No…he just…gets cabin fever. He doesn't stop. He just goes, you know what I mean? He was like this the last time, too.'

'Last time?' Amy wonders and Rose covers her mouth.

'I'm sorry,' Rose sighs and is unsure as to why she let that slip. 'We've done this before, he and I, a long time ago.'

'Same result?' Rory wonders and Rose nods.

'Exact same. It's just as he said, he needs to be busy.'

'Busy doing what?'

'Anything that will take his mind off of this…' Rose informs them and Amy leans back, crossing her legs. 'I'll go check on him…' She gets up.

'Oh, he'll be fine. Relax, I'll go put a pot of tea on.' Amy declares and Rose sits back down. Amy gets up and walks into the kitchen.

'So…how've you been?' Rory attempts to make conversation and Rose shrugs.

'All right.'

'Why did that Kate woman call you Marion? I mean, if you don't mind my asking.'

'That's the name I used when I used to work for UNIT, I don't like using my real name.'

'Oh…so…Rhoswen Wolfe…?'

'Purely fictitious.'

'I see…'

'I'm rather complicated…' Rose responds and Rory smiles.

'I'm starting to see that.' He responds, wondering where that bitter woman he had met in Mercy had gone to. She seems to be completely different.

Amy comes back moments later with three mugs, steaming. She sets them down on the table and takes a seat beside Rory.

'Thanks Amy.' Rose takes a mug and blows on the cup.

Soon they fall into a pleasant conversation, as Amy and Rory tread carefully around Rose's relationship with the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor suddenly leaps over the back of the sofa and sits between Amy and Rose, a wide smile on his face.

'That's better. Nothing like a bit of activity to pass the time. How long was I gone?'

Rose checks her watch, as does Rory and he answers first. 'Uh, about an hour.'

The Doctor nods and then pauses, inhaling deeply as he shakes his head. 'I can't do it. No.' He gets up and jumps over the back of the sofa and heads for the TARDIS.

Rose, Rory and Amy get up from the sofa and dashes out the door after him. He's heading for the TARDIS and Rose jogs to catch up to him.

'Where are you going?' Amy calls to him.

He doesn't answer her and just opens the TARDIS door, stepping into it. Rose, Rory and Amy step in after him. Everyone stops in their tracks when they see that Brian is still in the console room, seated on a folding chair and watching the cubes intensely.

'Brian! You're still here…' The Doctor says and Brian turns back to them, shrugging his shoulders.

'You told me to watch the cubes.' Brian replies simply.

'Four days ago.' The Doctor states and Brian blinks, looking around slightly.

'Oh! Doesn't time fly when you're alone with your thoughts.' Brian smiles a bit.

Rose makes her way to the console and Rory and Amy stay behind as the Doctor moves forward to join Rose. He gives her a small smile, as she understands what he had wanted to do. As he moves around the console, he grabs her wrist and she looks up to him briefly before he lets go, moving by her.

'You can't just leave, Doctor.' Rory informs him and Brian gets up from the folding chair.

'Yes, course I can. Quick jaunt. Restore sanity. Oh!' He snaps his fingers and rushes back towards Amy and Rory, draping his arms over them. 'Hey! Come, if you like.'

'They can't just go off like that.' Brian interjects and the Doctor frowns, turning to him.

'Can't they?' He wonders and turns to Rose. She merely looks at him sympathetically. Confused he turns back to Amy and Rory. 'Can't you? That's how it goes, isn't it?'

'No, Doctor, it isn't.' Rose informs him and he tilts his head.

'I've got my job.' Rory reminds him.

'Oh, yes, Rory, the universe is awaiting, but you have a little job to go to.' The Doctor responds and Rose shakes her head.

'Listen, Doctor, you have to understand…' Rose begins to approach him. 'Little or not, it's important to him…'

'Yeah, I mean…what you do isn't all there is.' Rory retorts and the Doctor folds his arms.

'I never said it was. All right, fine. I'll be back, soon. Monitor the cubes. Call me,' The Doctor responds, and Rose can hear the bitterness underlying his tone. He abruptly snaps his fingers. 'I'll have the TARDIS set to every Earth newsfeed.'

Amy smiles and waves to him before she, Rory and Brian turn around and walk out of the TARDIS, shutting the door behind them.

Things are quiet between the two of them and eventually the Doctor turns to Rose, confused.

'Did you want to go too?' He wonders and Rose merely smiles.

'Where did you want me to go to?'

'I don't know…'

'I'm here,' Rose walks down and takes his hand, gazing up to him. 'What's wrong?'

'Is real life really more exciting than this?' He wonders innocently and Rose merely shakes her head, a small smile on her features.

'Listen, you have to understand that they want to enjoy their lives…and yes real life can be more exciting than this.'

'Was it for you?'

'Yes, it was,' She replies. He sighs and just stares at the TARDIS door before turning around and heads for the console, taking Rose by her wrist. 'You still have me…' She offers.

'Yeah, I do, thankfully…'

'Anywhere in the universe…' Rose replies and smirks at him.

'What do you think, Ms. Tyler? Fancy a stroll across the stars?'

'Try and stop me.'

* * *

'There. What do you think?' Rose wonders and twirls the bouquet a bit in her hands and he smiles.

'Looks good.' He compliments are Rose inhales them, smiling.

'Well we'd better get moving, or we'll be late.' She counters and he offers his arm, which she gladly takes.

Together they walk back to the TARDIS and Rose can't wait to see the look on their faces when they show up. After all, it's very nearly been nine months here on Earth, and Rose couldn't wait to hear all about their lives. She quickly steals a glance at the Doctor, unsure if he knows that he's slowly losing them to reality. They may love this life just as much as she does but she can tell that they love reality just as much.

* * *

Together they walk into the back garden; there are a collection of people there and a wonderful smell of food. Rose catches sight of Rory and Brian on the grill and Amy wandering around as she speaks into her mobile.

'Being as it's our wedding anniversary, we thought you and Rose might've dropped by. I left you messages…'

'We know!' The Doctor calls to her and she quickly spins around, smiling widely as she sets her sights on him and Rose.

Rose steps forward and hands her a stunning looking bouquet of flowers. 'Happy anniversary!' Amy embraces her tightly and then moves on to the Doctor.

He glances back to their house and then drops his voice. 'Come with me. And bring your husband.' He claps his hands and takes Rose back to the house.

Amy gives him a funny look, but nonetheless goes and collects Rory.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose step out of the TARDIS and into a posh looking hotel room, Rose glances around, studying it. Shortly after, Amy and Rory step out in period type evening clothing.

The three of them have no idea where they could possibly be and wait for the Doctor to reveal just where it is he's taken them.

'Twenty-sixth of June 1819. The recently opened Savoy Hotel. Dinner, bed and breakfast for two,' The Doctor stops as a chef strolls by them carrying a covered platter. 'Bonjour, bonjour, merci, Auguste. You'll be back before the party's over. They won't even notice you went. No complications, I promise.'

Rory and Amy exchange looks as Rose holds her breath, hoping that they'd be willing to try it. Without warning, Rory takes the Doctor's face in both of his hands and kisses him resoundingly on the cheek. Rose grins and the Doctor blinks.

'Oh!'

Rose, sensing that they'd want to be alone, takes the Doctor by the arm and pulls him into the direction of the TARDIS. Changing her mind, she leads him to the direction of the door. He watches her with a curious look and she shrugs.

'You can buy me a drink.' Rose states and he blinks.

'But…I don't have money…'

'Really?' Rose replies and sighs. They shut the door just as they hear Amy squeal out of excitement and Rory laughs.

* * *

Rose wipes the dirt off her face and pushes her hair back, retying it once more. She turns to look at Amy and Rory who are quiet as the four of them sit on the edge of the road, staring off and the Doctor straightens his jacket. All of them look vacant and they're dishevelled. Unable to stand the quiet, the Doctor puts his arm around Rose's shoulders and then clears his throat.

'Bit of a shock, Zygon ship under the Savoy, half the staff imposters. Still! It's all fixed now, eh?'

The three of them turn to look at the Doctor and he's immediately quiet. Something in Rose wonders just how much of that he truly knew. And she wondered if this might have been a bit of a ploy to have them come back with him since she was sure he missed them.

Rose sighs and rests her head on his shoulder.

* * *

'This way!' Rose calls and abruptly takes a right turn and throws open the door. They enter into a large wood panelled room. It is richly decorated with tapestries and ornate trinkets. The Doctor brushes by them and leaps onto the bed, sinking in and Amy stops in front of it, folding her arms.

'I thought we were going home!' She states crossly and the Doctor gets off the bed.

'You can't miss a good wedding. Under the bed. Under the bed!'

The four of them hastily crawl under the bed and hold their breaths as a muffled voice is heard in the halls.

'…King of England.'

'Great. That's just great.' Rose states and the Doctor covers Rose's mouth with his hand and the takes his free one and press it to his lips.

'It wasn't my fault.' Amy whispers defensively.

'It was _totally_ your fault.' Rory retorts and Rose peels the Doctor's hand away from her mouth.

'Try being subtly threatened by Anne Boleyn…' Rose cuts in. She had been clearly threatened by the arrival of she and Amy. Scared that she would lose favour with the King. Even if their arrival was temporary.

'Somebody was talking and I just said 'yes.'' Amy replies and Rory widens his eyes.

'To wedding vows. You just married Henry VIII on our anniversary.'

'Anne didn't like that.' Rose smirks, Amy merely reddens.

'Shush!' The Doctor breaks in and everyone is immediately quiet.

They see feet and legs of Henry as he enters the room; he stops and surveys the room, and is certain that he saw that odd collection of people enter this room.

The Doctor abruptly sneezes and Rose sighs while Rory buries his head in his hands.

'Sorry…'

* * *

The Doctor gets Amy and Rory back home just before their friends are going to give them the anniversary toast. They dash off to join their friends and Brian notices that Rose and the Doctor have returned. They watch as Rory and Amy are laughing and chatting with friends and Brian comes towards them.

'How long have they been away?' Brian wonders and the Doctor blinks.

'Busted…' Rose whispers and Brian folds his arms.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' The Doctor replies innocently.

'Because they're wearing totally different clothes form earlier.' Brain points out and Rose presses her lips together, turning her gaze up to the Doctor.

'Seven weeks. I got sidetracked. A lot…' The Doctor admits and Brian turns to Rose, studying her.

'Did you used to travel with him?' Brian wonders. 'I've never seen you before…'

'I did.' Rose replies and Brian turns back to the Doctor.

'What happened to the other people who travelled with you?' He wonders and the Doctor swallows, turning to Rose.

'Uh, some left me, some got left behind, some have found me again, and some, not many, but…some died,' The Doctor cuts Brian off when he notices that he's opened his mouth to protest that statement. 'Not them. Not them, Brian. Never them.' The Doctor promises and Rose takes his hand as all three of them turn back to Rory and Amy embracing each other tightly and are laughing.

Rose wonders if they have already made their choice, because to her they look happier…

* * *

After the party has ended, Rose helps Amy clean up the mess. While in the kitchen and Rose is washing the dishes, Amy drying them, the Doctor watches them and Rory tilts his head. The Doctor looks like he wants to ask something, but is unsure of how it will be received.

'Can we…stay here?' He wonders hesitantly. Amy stops drying dishes and Rose turns to him. 'Rose and I. With you? And Rory. For a bit. Keep an eye on the cubes. However long that takes.'

Rose swallows, completely taken back by his statement. She turns to Amy who is studying her and then she turns to the Doctor.

'I thought it would drive you mad.' Amy wonders and the Doctor shakes his head.

'No. No, no. I mean, I'll be better this time. I…' He pauses and stares at the floor. 'Miss you…'

Rose's heart aches for him, knowing that he's slowly losing them to the thralls of real life and he doesn't understand that. He doesn't understand that there could possibly come a time when they will be forced to choose and they might not choose him. She doesn't know how long they've been travelling with him, all that time that Rose and the Doctor spent away the first time hadn't revealed much about his time after his regeneration. She can just see how much the two of them mean to him.

As Amy exchanges looks with Rory, Rose quietly goes back to washing the dishes.

* * *

Rose eyes them warily as the three of them continue to eat that odd concoction of peculiar ingredients as they stare at the telly. She had refused on the grounds that it sounds so weird. The Doctor turns to Rose and notices her cautiously watching them and he offers her one. She shakes her head and he shrugs, taking a bite.

'If I had a restaurant, this would be all I'd serve.' He states with his mouth full and Amy flings him an unimpressed look.

'Yeah, right. You, running a restaurant.' She replies dismissively.

'I've run restaurants. Who do you think invented the Yorkshire pudding?' The Doctor wonders and Rory merely chuckles.

'You didn't.'

'Pudding, yet savoury. Sound familiar?' The Doctor states and the shoves another fish finger at Rose. 'Come on, try it.'

'No, thank you.' Rose replies and shakes her head.

'Really, honestly, it's not terrible. Promise.' Amy offers and Rose looks at her with uncertainty in her eyes.

Pressing her lips together, she reluctantly takes the fish finger from the Doctor and dips it into the custard, and grudgingly takes a bite. She eyes the Doctor and shakes her head.

'I hate it when you're right.' She mutters and takes another bite.

'I know you do.' He smirks at her.

* * *

Amy walks into the kitchen to see Rory diligently cleaning the countertop, lifting a cube out of the way to do so. As he walks back to the sink, Amy approaches him and embraces him tightly from behind. She smiles at him when he turns to catch a glimpse at her.

'Good job, mister,' Amy states. 'Civilisation saved, surfaces wiped. What more could any woman ask for?' She wonders and laughs a bit. 'I mean it.' She kisses Rory.

Rory pulls away as something has dawned on him. 'Where's the Doctor? And Rose?'

'Rose has gone out for another run and the Doctor is on the Wii again,' She replies simply. 'Rose should be back any moment. But I'm going for a bath,' Amy plants another loving kiss on him and heads out of the kitchen. 'Oh, by the way, Rose offered to cook tonight.'

'Awesome.'

Amy smiles and heads out of the kitchen and Rory turns back to the sink, wringing the sponge out. On the table that has another cube on it, it opens for mere seconds before closing again. Rory turns to it, thinking he heard a sound. But the cube is the same as ever. He watches it for a few moments but it doesn't change.

He shrugs and turns back to the sink once more, however in his peripheral vision, he catches sight of the cube opening. He widens his eyes and rushes over to it to examine it. Before he gets there it closes once more. Rory pulls back and it opens once more. When he looks forward it closes again.

* * *

Rose drops down on the sofa, breathing heavily and watching the Doctor still absorbed in the videogame. She smiles a bit when he turns to her, however it's briefly as he goes back to concentrating on the game.

'How was the run?' He questions and Rose exhales, watching how animated he's becoming over the game.

'Good, good, tiring.' Rose admits and he turns to look at her briefly. She inhales deeply. Her cheeks are still red and she brushes the fallen stands of hair out of her face.

'When did you start that?' He wonders and Rose pauses.

'In the parallel world.'

'Right…'

'Careful, you nearly missed.' Rose points the screen, changing the subject and he looks back over.

'Oh!' He shoves his hands into the air and Rose smiles at him, shaking her head when he jumps onto the sofa. 'That's second set, Doctor! Ha, ha! Oh, if Fred Perry could see me now, eh?' He turns to Rose. 'He'd probably ask for his shorts back.'

'I won't even touch that statement…' Rose rests her head on her hand, closing her eyes.

The Doctor smiles and continues to play the game as he notices that she's fallen asleep. They don't hear the cube that has hovered behind them.

* * *

Amy hears Rose come back in and her subsequent conversation and she smiles a bit to herself as she heads to her bedroom. It sounds like they are getting along much better than they had in the beginning. She's immensely happy for him. All the minimal stories he'd told her of Rose, the pictures she saw of her revealed that at one time…they had been very happy. And that they had had a very different relationship than what they do now.

She hopes with everything in her that they can fix what had been damaged. He seems so much happier now that Rose had stumbled back into this life. Even if had been by accident. She wonders just how rich their history was. Even with all this time spent with her, Amy hasn't really gotten a chance to ask Rose. What would she even ask? Perhaps some things are better left unsaid.

Amy doesn't know the true extent to which Rose was hurt by the Doctor, but she's in a constant state of forgiving. She truly didn't believe Rose would have when she saw her in Mercy. He painted her as such a different person and then to see her as acting the exact opposite confused her. However seeing Rose as this woman who was so willing to help around the house and do other 'domestic' things like cooking dinner tonight, reveals a very sweet person underneath.

Amy enters her room and walks into the ensuite bathroom. She glances to the cube that is still sitting on her bureau. It's still normal and so she continues on, not catching that the cube has turned blue until she sees it out of her peripheral vision. She walks back over to it and reaches her hand over it to pick it up however she immediately pulls her hand back.

The top of the cube reveals a row of needles. Amy looks at her palm that now shows the marks from the needles. The needles quickly retract into the cube and then the sides of it display her heartbeat. She widens her eyes.

* * *

Rose blinks a few times, not realising she'd fallen asleep and looks up to the Doctor who is still engrossed in the videogame. She shakes her head and feels her eyes close again, only opening them when the Doctor begins to speak at the television.

'Third set, decider. Come on, then,' The Doctor smirks then frowns when he notices that something has blocked his view. It jostles Rose out of her groggy state. 'Out of the way, dear, I'm trying to…' He trails off and notices it's the cube.

'Uh…Doctor…that's…' Rose gets up and walks towards him, the cube turns in her direction and Rose frowns at it.

'Listen, whatever you are, this planet, these people, especially that one right there that you're subtly threatening, are precious to me. And I will defend them to my last breath. Is that all you can do, hover?' The Doctor scoffs. 'I had a metal dog could do that,' The Doctor smirks and Rose laughs. The cube abruptly opens, showing the muzzle of gun. Rose hits the Doctor's arm and points. 'Ooh! Ooh, that's clever. What's that?'

Anticipating the cube's next move, the Doctor embraces Rose from behind and moves backward with her until they fall back onto the sofa just as the cube fires.

'Whoa!' She calls out, surprised and notices that the cube has moved forward. She twists around and climbs over the back of the sofa, taking the Doctor with her.

The Doctor lies on his stomach and peers underneath the sofa and watches the cube, which fires at him again. He yanks Rose up and they run from the room all the while the cube floats in the middle of the room, uploading all the information.

The Doctor peeks around the corner and smiles. 'Oh, you really have woken up.'

* * *

Rory comes running from the kitchen into the hallway and spots Rose and the Doctor peering into the lounge. He approaches them.

'Doctor!' He calls and Rose and the Doctor turn around. 'Hi. The cube in there, it just opened?'

They don't have time to answer as they head heavy footsteps come thundering down the stairs.

'The cube upstairs just spiked me and took my pulse!' Amy informs him and the Doctor starts to laugh.

'Really?! The one in there fired laser bolts and, now, it's surfing the net!'

Everyone turns around when Brian joins them in the hallway looking rather frantic.

'You're never going to believe this. My cube just moved. It rattled.'

The Doctor laughs and pulls Rose into the lounge so that they can watch the cube some more and that's when Rory's mobile rings.

Confused he pulls it out. 'Hello?'

'_Rory, mate, I'm desperate for help. People are saying they've been attacked by the cubes. It's going to be a long night.'_ Ranjit's voice is full of stress and Rory nods his head.

'Okay I'm on my way.'

* * *

At the hospital, the small girl is still sitting in her chair, while the cube in her lap begins to glow blue. She glances up and surveys the crowds of people in the room.

* * *

Rory hangs up the phone and turns to Amy who is watching him put his mobile back into his pocket.

'I have to get to work. They need all the help they can get.' Rory informs them and Amy nods deeply.

'Let me come with you.' Brian offers and Rory flings him a surprised look before he eventually shrugs his shoulders.

'Take your dad to work night, brilliant!' He smiles at Brian and then turns to Amy. 'Okay, you going to be all right here?' He wonders and takes her hands.

Amy merely pulls him in for another kiss. 'Keep away from the cubes.' She states firmly and Rory nods.

'All right.'

Amy watches as Rory and Brian head out of the hallway and towards the front door. The Doctor and Rose come out of the lounge, having now put on his jacket and he is glancing at the Psychic Paper. He has a large grin on his face and Amy frowns.

'What are you grinning about?'

'We're wanted at the Tower of London.' The Doctor informs her and puts the Psychic Paper into his jacket pocket and already has begun to head for the door.

Rose and Amy follow behind him. Amy can see the hesitation in Rose's eyes and she wonders why exactly that is.

* * *

Kate is walking with Rose and the Doctor as Amy walks behind them, listening and she looks around the hall, it has a coolness to it. She watches as Rose crosses her arms across her chest and Amy realises how uncomfortable she is here.

'Every cube across the whole world activated at the same moment.' Kate explains and the Doctor nods his head.

'Now we're in business. You sent me a message to my Psychic Paper. You know, I'm almost impressed.' The Doctor compliments and Amy jogs to catch up to them.

'Secret base under the Tower? I hope we're not here because we know too much.' Amy wonders and Rose turns to her.

'You never know with Kate, sadly. She's got officers trained in beheading.' Rose rolls her eyes and Kate merely smirks at Amy.

'Marion forgot to mention the ravens of death.' Kate states and walks away.

'I like her.' Amy smiles to the Doctor and he just sighs.

'Yeah.'

Kate leads the three of them into a large hall, where there are a few rooms and many computers that are used to monitor the sealed rooms. Rose glances around and notices the changes that Kate has made in her short absence.

She glances into the sealed rooms and notices that the cubes are in there, being watched, sealed off in case anything happens.

'There are fifty being monitored and more coming in all the time. I don't know how useful it is. Every cube is behaving individually. There's no meaningful pattern. Some respond to proximity, some create mood swings.' Kate informs them an Amy abruptly stops at one of the holding units.

'What's this one?' She wonders and Kate stops beside her, folding her arms.

'Try the door.'

Amy does as she's told and opens the door to the chamber, only to hear the familiar sound that has been associated with the Chicken Dance. Rose and the Doctor both cover their ears. Kate merely shakes her head.

'On a loop!'

Amy hastily shuts the door.

When Kate leads them into another portion of the Tower, another large computer room, the Doctor and Rose walk towards the computers and the Doctor hastily begins to type on it.

'This is the latest.' Kate states.

'Oh, dear.' The Doctor presses a few more keys. Rose shakes her head.

'What's going on?' Amy wonders and Rose turns back to her.

'Major systems breach at the Pentagon, China…' Rose is cut off as the Doctor interjects.

'Every African nation, the Middle East.' He finishes and Kate sighs.

'Don't worry, Kate, we'll figure this out.' Rose offers and Kate just smiles slightly at her.

'Oh, I have no doubt, Marion. It's just that I've got governments screaming for explanations and no idea what to tell them. I'm lost, Marion. We all are. And we need your help, Doctor.' Kate admits and he turns back to her.

'Don't despair, Kate. Your dad never did,' The Doctor reminds her and Kate stares at her. Even Rose eyes the Doctor in disbelief. 'Kate Stewart. Heading up UNIT, changing the way they work. How could you not be? Why did you drop 'Lethbridge?'' The Doctor wonders and Kate merely smiles at him.

'I didn't want any favours,' Kate admits. 'Though he guided me, even to the end. 'Science leads,' he always told me, said he'd learnt that from an old friend.'

The Doctor smiles slightly. 'We don't let him down. We don't let this planet down.' The Doctor reminds her and everyone's attention is drawn to gazing around the room as an alarm sounds.

'They've stopped. The cubes. Across the world. They just shut down.' A tech informs them and everyone exchanges confused looks.

'Active for forty seven minutes and then they just die?' Kate questions and Rose shakes her head.

'I don't think so. It wouldn't make sense. Maybe they've gone dormant. But definitely not dead.' Rose states and the Doctor nods his head.

'Exactly.'

'Then why shut down?' Amy questions.

'I don't know. I don't know. I need to think. I need some air. Who has an underground base? Terrible ventilation!' The Doctor declares and strides out of the room. Rose and Amy chase after him. He leads them right out of the underground base and into the cool night air.

* * *

The Doctor is sitting in the middle of Rose, on his right and Amy on his left. They are sitting on a wall that is overlooking the Thames. He is strangely quiet. Rose knows he's thinking about the correct move that he should take in regards to the cubes. She wants to help him, but she doesn't know what needs to be done. He reaches for her hand and she takes it tightly in his own.

Together they stare up at the sky and he is quiet for some time, rubbing Rose's hand with his thumb.

'The moment they arrived, I should've made sure they were collected and burned. That's what I should've done.' The Doctor finally speaks and Rose turns to him.

She tilts his chin towards her and smiles. 'With your non-serious face? I hate to tell you, but no one would have listened.'

He stares at Rose and she smirks at him. He merely gives her a small one and turns to Amy.

'You're thinking of stopping, aren't you? You and Rory.' The Doctor wonders and Amy widens her eyes. Rose presses her lips together, upset that she had been right in her assumptions and how badly she feels for him. Because she can tell how close they've grown. Amy, Rory and the Doctor. She'd love to know how they met, their adventures. She wants to know it all.

'No, no, I mean, we haven't made a decision.' Amy responds truthfully.

'But you're considering it…' The Doctor wonders and grips Rose's hand tighter.

'Maybe. I don't know. We don't know. Well, our lives have changed so much. There was a time, there were years, when I couldn't live without you,' Amy chuckles a bit and Rose smiles sympathetically at her. 'Um, when just the whole everyday thing would drive me crazy, you understand…right Rose?'

'Of course I do, Amy.' Rose replies and the Doctor stares at them, not quiet understand their connection. He struggles to understand and hopes that Amy isn't seriously considering leaving.

'But since you dropped us back there, since you gave us this house, you know, we've built a life. But I don't know if I can have both.' Amy admits and the Doctor stares at her, not understanding.

'Why?' He wonders innocently and Rose shakes her head, knowing how hard this is for him to understand. She hopes that Amy will explain to him as easily as she can. She excuses herself, knowing where this moment is going to take them and the Doctor watches Rose hop down and smile sadly at him. She walks a few steps away from them and Amy smiles appreciatively at Rose when she looks back.

'Because they pull at each other. Because they pull at me and because the travelling is starting to feel like running away.'

'That's not what it is…' The Doctor states but Amy merely smiles.

'Oh, come on, look at you. Four days in a lounge and you go crazy, dragging Rose who knows where.'

'I'm not running away,' The Doctor insists and he glances at Rose who is staring up into the sky. 'This is one corner of one country, in one continent, on one planet that's a corner of a galaxy, that's a corner of a universe that is forever growing and shrinking and creating and destroying and never remaining the same for a single millisecond and there is so much, _so much_ to see, Amy. Because it goes so fast. I'm not running away from things. I'm running _to_ them, because they flare and fade forever. It's all right. Our lives won't run the same. They can't. One day, soon, maybe, you'll stop. I've known for a while.' The Doctor admits and Amy merely stares at him confused.

'They why do you keep coming back for us? I mean…Rose is here… don't you want to spend time with her?' Amy wonders and the Doctor stares at Rose, skipping rocks into the Thames.

'We are. We're taking it slow. And in response to your question it's because you were the first. The first face this face saw. And you were seared onto my hearts, Amelia Pond. You always will be. I'm running to you and Rory before you fade from me.' The Doctor admits and Amy rests her head on his shoulder.

'Don't be nice to me,' Amy states and feels the tears run down her cheeks. 'I don't want you to be nice to me.'

'Yeah, you do, Pond,' The Doctor smiles and leans his head on Amy's. 'And you always get what you want,' The Doctor replies quietly and then thinks about the words he's just said. 'They got what they wanted.'

'What?' Amy sits up. 'Who did?'

The Doctor slaps his cheeks. 'The cubes. That's why they stopped. Rose! They've got what they wanted! The cubes!' He shouts to her and Rose jogs back up to them.

'Then we need to move it!' She calls and leads them back into the underground base.

* * *

They find Kate in the hallway of the underground base, who is looking over reports and Rose calls out to her first.

'Kate! We have new information.'

She turns to them confused and frowns. 'What do you mean?

'Before they shut down, they scanned everything, from your medical limits to your military response patterns,' The Doctor informs her and Kate folds her arms. 'They made a complete assessment,' The lights abruptly go out. 'Of planet Earth,' The Doctor scans the area with his sonic. 'And its inhabitants. That's what the surge of activity was. Problem with the power?' The Doctor wonders innocently and Kate flings him an unimpressed look.

Kate grabs a torch and switches it on. 'Not possible. We've got backups.' She states firmly and Rose shrugs.

'Interesting.' Rose replies and the Doctor uses the sonic, as he walks by Rose, he pulls her with him. Amy and Kate follow them.

As they come to the solitary chambers that house the cubes, Amy stops in front of one of the rooms and widens her eyes. The cubes in the rooms each glow blue, with the number seven lit up in the blue light.

'Doctor. Look.' She calls to him and the Doctor and Rose stop.

'What?' He wonders and together they double back to where Amy is, they watch with a candid fascination about the cubes and the number seven.

'Why do they all say seven?'

'Seven. What's important about seven? Seven wonders of the world. Seven streams or the River Ota. Seven sides of a cube.'

'A cube has six sides.' Amy points out but Rose merely shrugs.

'You have to count the inside.' Rose replies and Amy frowns. The Doctor begins to sonic the cube.

Abruptly the cube changes to the number six.

'I'm telling you, it's a countdown.' Rose points to the cube and the Doctor nods.

'I agree. What else could it be.'

'Not in minutes.' Kate interjects and the Doctor turns to her.

'Why would it be minutes, Kate?' The Doctor wonders and inhales deeply. 'We have to get humanity away from those cubes. God knows what they'll do, if they hit zero. Get the information out any way you can. News channels, websites, radio, text message. People have to know that the cubes are dangerous.'

'Okay, but why is it starting now? I mean, the cubes arrived months ago. Why wait this long.' Amy wonders and Rose continues to stare at it as she offers Amy an explanation.

'Oh, it's because they're clever. They've lulled us into a false sense of security. Given enough time, people would collect them, take them home and fold them into their lives.' Rose states simply and the Doctor nudges her, she turns to him and he's smirking at her.

'Humans, the great early adopters. And then wham! Profiles every inch of Earth's existence.'

'Discover how best to attack us.' Kate surmises and presses her hand to her forehead. The Doctor turns to her.

'Get that information out any way you can. Go,' The Doctor goes back to the tech station. He's joined by Rose and Amy. 'Right, every cube was activated. There must be signals, energy fluctuations on a colossal scale. There must be some trace. There can't not be,' He turns back to stare at Rose, Amy and Kate. 'We to think of all the variables, all the possibilities, okay? Go, go, go, go, go!'

Amy and Kate rush off while Rose and the Doctor remain together, trying to bounce ideas off one another.

* * *

Rory watches as a nurse begins to hastily grab the cubes from every station and gather them up onto a tray. As he walks by with his arm around another nurse, he gets an odd feeling inside of him.

'Right, get them out of the building. Just away from here, as far as you can. And get back here before it hits zero,' Rory catches sight of his father who is staring at an IV, and he walks over to him. 'Dad, could you go and get me a box of tape for dressings. It's just the cupboard round the corner.' Rory points down the hall and Brian nods.

'Yes, boss.'

Brian moves to another corridor that is completely empty. It strikes him as odd, but he continues on anyway. He looks back and is nearly run over by two nurses pushing a gurney. Brian notices that they have masks covering their faces.

'Sorry, excuse me,' Brian calls to them and both of the men stop. 'I'm looking for the supplies cupboard,' The nurses make no movements to say that they've acknowledge him. He tries again. 'I said, I'm looking for the supplies cupboard.

Both men slowly turn around and begin to approach Brian.

* * *

The small girl is still sitting in her chair, waiting. She stares off into nothingness but knows that her cube has now changed to display the number three.

* * *

Rory frowns and tries another corridor. His father is nowhere to be seen. Confused he walks down one corridor and spots another nurse, and so he jogs towards them.

'Have you seen my dad?' Rory wonders and the nurse shakes their head.

'No, sorry.'

Rory nods and attempts the next one, the same one that Brian had just been in when he ran into the odd nurses. He frowns and looks one way and then the other. He widens his eyes when he catches sight of Brian being pushed by the two nurses on a gurney.

'Hey. Dad,' Rory shouts and begins to run after them. 'Hey! Hey!'

The men run for the lift as Rory chases after them. They enter the lift and one of the nurses presses the button and the door close just as Rory arrives. He frowns as the lift doors are lined with tape that reads 'Do no use.' Taking a chance, he presses the button and the lift doors open. But it is empty. He steps in.

The doors close as Rory pounds on the side walls. He then faces the back wall and tentatively reaches his hand out and touches the back wall. It shimmers and ripples. Knowing that his father is on the other side, Rory takes a deep breath and walks through the wall.

He enters through the portal and finds himself in a room that has patients from the hospital lying on plinths around the edge. Rory turns in a small circles and struggles to comprehend what he has just walked into.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor are staring down one of the cubes in the chamber as the cube number has just flipped to three.

'R…I mean Marion, Doctor, please, you don't have to do this.' Amy pleads and the Doctor turns back to her, Rose remains focused.

'She's right. You don't have to be in there. We can do this remotely.' Kate offers and Rose merely shakes her head.

'Marion will be staying here. I'm going in.' The Doctor states simply and Rose scoffs at that.

'Marion is right here. And she will be going in, because she doesn't stand on the sidelines,' Rose counters and turns to the Doctor. 'Remote isn't your style and it sure as hell isn't mine. Let's go.'

The Doctor shakes his head and sighs, knowing he'd be unable to convince her otherwise. She's too damn stubborn. Rose opens the door and the Doctor lightly taps Amy on the head before heading in with her. Rose leans against the wall as the Doctor takes a seat in the chair. He reaches forward and spins the cube as he waits. He looks to Rose who smiles at him.

'The old team…' She offers and the Doctor matches her smile.

'I don't recall the old team getting in this much trouble.' The Doctor counters and Rose flings him a crooked grin.

'Then you really don't know me now. You're going to have so much fun with me!'

The sober up when they see that the cube has reached the number two. And then one. And then…zero, cutting to black.

Rose and the Doctor hold their breaths as the cube lid slides open and Rose moves forward, curious to see what's inside.

'Geronimo…' The Doctor whispers and he doesn't see that Amy and Kate lean forward in anticipation.

'What's happening?' Kate wonders.

Rose and the Doctor peer inside of the cube…but there's nothing there.

'Well, what's in there?' Amy wonders and Rose turns back to her.

'It's empty. There isn't anything inside it.' She informs her and Amy blinks.

'Well, that's good? You know, it's not bombs, it's not aliens.' Amy states but notices that the Doctor and Rose have both begun to shake their heads, staring at the cube.

'Why? Why is there nothing inside? Why? It doesn't make any sense!' The Doctor states frustrated and takes Rose by her wrist, noticing that her pulse has increased slightly. He wonders what's causing it. Together they stride from the chamber and back into the computer room.

When they stride in, the tech is watching a variety of screens with views from street corner cameras. People are just walking past the cubes on the ground, ignoring them.

'Glasses, is it the same?' The Doctor addresses the tech and he turns to face them. 'Is it the same all around the world?'

'They're empty. We're safe. Right?' Kate wonders and Rose catches the nervousness in her voice.

'No, we're not Kate, we're so far from safe.' Rose informs her.

'All along, every action has been deliberate. Why draw attention to the cubes, if they don't contain anything?' The Doctor wonders aloud and Rose locks her gaze with the floor, trying to figure it out.

'Doctor, look…' Amy suddenly says and Rose and the Doctor look up.

The monitors are showing people on the streets gripping their chests and collapsing to the ground.

'They're CCTV feeds from across the world, showing the same.' The tech informs them and Kate covers her mouth.

'People are dying…' She points to the screen.

'No. What? They can't be dying. How? How are they dying?' The Doctor wonders, staring transfixed at the screen.

'I want information on how people are being affected,' Kate orders and then turns to Rose who is breathing heavily. 'Marion? Are you okay?'

Rose has begun to pant and the Doctor spins around. 'Marion…?' He calls, he very nearly calls her by her first name. Her real name. But if she doesn't want these people to know her real name, he has to accept that.

She cries out in pain and grips her chest, falling to her knees, hunching over.

'What's going on?!' Amy cries and drops to her knees in front of Rose. The Doctor beings to approach her, and she hasn't even moved, just small cries. Immensely worried. Her pulse had increased earlier. She's dying…

'The cubes! They brought people close together. They opened and…' The Doctor freezes and grabs his chest, falling into a chair with a cry of pain. Rose's head shoots up and she stares at him, scared.

'Not you, too!' Rose cries out and shakes her head, not wanting to accept that he had been affected as well.

'Doctor?! What's wrong?' Amy cries and the Doctor shakes his head, only watching Rose.

'Uh! I don't know!' He confesses and Rose point to her chest, gripping it and manages to hold up her fingers to form the number two. The Doctor widens his eyes. She only has one…and it's failing.

'Posters are logging a global surge in heart failure, cardiac arrest.' The tech announces and the Doctor widens his eyes.

'That's it. Ah! Ah! Oh…only one heart. Other one's not working.' He pounds his chest and turns to Rose, staring at him. Her eyes are full of concern for him. After all this time she still worries for him before she worries for herself.

'Want…want me to…?' She breathes. 'Just like…before.' She manages a very weak smile. And he immediately recalls her attempt before in the 16th century. Hitting the wrong side really hurt. He quickly shakes his head.

'Okay! That's it! I'm getting you two to a hospital.' Amy announces and helps Rose to her feet, she cries out again. Amy shuffles her along and the reaches for the chair the Doctor is sitting in. She spins it and uses her free hand to push him along. He glances at Rose and wants to do anything he can to help her. He wonders why she hasn't immediately…died…yet. What's keeping her alive?

Rose reaches out her hand and grips his shoulder tightly. He blinks and looks up to Amy.

'No, no, no, no, no! Just a second. Turn around, turn around, turn around,' The Doctor pushes the chair back to the desk. 'Come on; show me ten seconds after the cubes appear. Show me the patterns in their electrical current. See? Hang on, Marion! I need a few more seconds.' He turns to Rose who has begun to nod, but he can see she's fading quickly.

'No!' Kate calls out, realising what's going.

'Yes, the power cut. They sucked the power and then…ah! They're signal boxes! People, wham! Pure electrical surge out of the cube, target at the nearest human heart. The heart!' The Doctor slaps the tech's chest. 'An organ powered by electrical current, short-circuited. How to destroy a human? Go for the heart. Ow! Crickey Moses!'

Rose lets out a small gasp from the pain and slips from Amy's grip, back to the floor. The Doctor stares at her, watching her attempt to fight the pain and feels incredible guilty for giving in so easily. He reaches back for her and grips her hand, she just turns up to him and he can see the fear in her eyes. He covertly uses his thumb to check her pulse again. Her heart is racing so quickly that he doesn't want to admit that she could go at any moment. He never wanted this to happen to her.

'Doctor, the scan that you set running. The transmitter locations. It's found them.' Kate announces and he nods, still attempting to fight the pain.

'Oh, look at them all, pulsing, bold as brass. Seven of them, all across the world,' The Doctor hits his chest again, wincing from the pain. And attempts to focus once more. 'Ow! Seven stations, seven minutes. Why is that important? Ah! Ow, ow!' The Doctor turns to Amy and winces. He can hear Rose panting still, attempting to slow her heart rate down. 'How do you people manage one heart? It's pitiful! The wormhole. Bridging two dimensions. Seven of them, hitched onto this planet. But, but where's the closest one? Glasses, zoom in.'

The tech does as he's told and zooms in on the London area, narrowing the search down further to a building. The Doctor glances at Rose, wrapping her arms around herself and squeezing her eyes shut tightly. It could be any time…

Amy widens her eyes when she realises the building that the tech has identified. 'That's the hospital where Rory works.' Amy informs them and everyone is silent, unable to believe it.

* * *

Rory swallows and glances around the ship and manages to spot his father still being watched by those odd nurses.

'Dad. Dad!' Rory shouts and begins to run towards him, however when the nurses take a step forward. 'Just get away from him.' Rory warns and watches when the nurses pull hypodermic like weaponry out and begin to advance towards Rory.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose, Amy and Kate hastily run into the hospital. He has Rose tucked to his side, but she's not doing well. She bites her lip and he places his hand over his chest, trying fight back the pain and he quickly looks to Kate.

'How many deaths have been recorded?' He wonders.

'We don't know. We think it could be a third of the population.' Kate admits and the Doctor turns to her.

'Kate, I have to find the wormhole. But the attacks could still happen. Tell the world. Tell them how to deal with this. The world needs leadership right now.'

'I'll do my best.' Kate informs him and the Doctor offers her a quick smile.

'Yeah, of course you will. Good luck, Kate.'

Kate smiles and nods, quickly heading out. No sooner had Kate left that Rose slips from the Doctor's grip, back to the floor and he falls against the wall. Amy looks at the two of them unsure of who to help first. Rose manages to glance up to Amy and notices how conflicted she is. Rose manages to point to the Doctor and Amy nods. Earth needs him; their circumstances are becoming dire. She'll take a backseat for now.

'Okay, how long are you going to last with only one heart?' Amy wonders and puts her arm over his shoulder and helps him up.

'Not much longer,' He admits and looks at Rose who has propped herself up against the wall. 'Rose…? Rose, are you okay?' He questions and she can barely open her eyes.

'Find the…wormhole…I'm fine…I'm okay…' She manages to get out and the Doctor nods. He gets his sonic out and points it into the air.

'Right. Find the wormhole. Hello. Hello!' The Doctor states and turns it towards the small girl. 'Oh, hello,' He manages to walk over to the small girl. 'You are giving off some very strange signals.'

The girl's face and eyes begin to glow an eerie blue.

'Oh, my god…' Amy widens her eyes and takes a step back.

'Outlier driod monitoring everything. If I shut her down, I can,' The Doctor aims the sonic at her neck. 'All. It's all right,' The girl sways and he tries to gently lower her to the floor. 'Amy, I can't, Amy!' The Doctor slides to the floor. 'I can't do it. I need both hearts. Ah!'

'Amy!' Rose weakly calls over and Amy turns around to see Rose pointing to something placed in the hallway. 'Use it…ignore…whatever he says…'

Amy nods and Rose can no longer keep fighting it. She closes her eyes and gently slips away. Her rapid, irregular heartbeat slows and then stops.

'All right, desperate measures.' Amy decides and rushes towards the defibrillator that Rose had pointed out. She quickly switches it on and dashes back over to the Doctor who is now lying on the floor. He widens his eyes when Amy approaches him.

'What? No! No, no, no, no. That won't work. I'm a Time Lord! Ah, Amy!' The Doctor attempts to move away but Amy bends down and opens his shirt.

'All right, clear!' Amy calls and applies the charge, ignoring his protests.

Once applied, the Doctor sits up quickly and smiles, standing invigorated. 'Welcome back, lefty. Two hearts! Back in the game!' He kisses Amy's forehead. 'Never do that to me again. Where's Rose?'

The Doctor notices her lying face down on the ground and rushes towards her kneeling down and moving her into his lap. Her head lolls to the side and he notices that she is no longer breathing. He checks her pulse and grows concerned when he can't find it.

'Doctor…we have to find that wormhole…' Amy interjects and the Doctor doesn't look up to her.

'Not until I revive her.'

'Doctor…she's gone…' Amy points out and he shakes his head unwilling to accept that. 'We have to go. Those cubes could attack again, they could kill more people.'

'No…I can't leave her.' The Doctor responds and Amy watches him, her heart breaking.

'If they attack again, they'll kill more people. We need to stop them. I know how important she is to you, but it's the rest of the world…' Amy points out and the Doctor quickly turns to her.

'I don't care about the rest of the world right now! She's important to me!' He shouts at her and Amy approaches him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He turns up to her. 'She can't die…'

'I know, we can help her but we need to figure this out first…' Amy begins to pull him up and he reluctantly begins to stand, holding on to Rose's hand until the last possible moment and watches her helpless as she lies motionless on the floor.

Amy pulls him down the hall, and she, too, takes another look at Rose. She hopes with everything in her that they can save her.

* * *

The Doctor traces the wormhole to a lift and Amy pushes the button, the lift doors open and they both peer inside.

'Oh, portal to another dimension in a goods lift?' Amy wonders and the Doctor catches the disappointment in her voice.

The Doctor checks his sonic just in case and he can't stop the worrying thoughts about Rose. He turns back to look at the corridor and wishes with everything in him that she would just stroll towards them. She doesn't come.

'The energy signals converge here. Does seem a bit cramped, though.' The Doctor admits and he and Amy step inside.

They check out the lift and their eyes are drawn to the back wall as it ripples. The Doctor pokes it with his finger. He and Amy share a smile.

'Through the looking glass, Amelia.' The Doctor holds her hand and they step through the portal.

When they emerge they arrive in the same room that Rory had chased his father into earlier. Amy glances around confused and then turns up to the Doctor.

'Where are we?'

'We're in orbit. One dimension to the left.'

Amy studies the room and notices that Rory is lying unconscious on a table at the end of one of the rows. Brian is on the gurney right next to him.

'Rory!' Amy calls and begins to head towards him. The Doctor reaches into his pocket and tosses a small jar to Amy as he crosses Rory's other side.

'Seborean smelling salts. Outlawed in seven galaxies,' The Doctor informs her and Amy holds the smelling salts under Rory's nose. He sits up at the very same moment they are shot at. They quickly duck behind the table. 'Whoa! What kind of a welcome do you call that?' The Doctor wonders and turns to Amy. 'Get them out of here. You too. Now.'

'What are you going to do?!' Amy cries and the Doctor pushes the gurney towards Amy. She uses the smelling salts on Brian and he immediately sits up.

'Absolutely no idea. Get him through the portal. And stay with Rose, please.' The Doctor instructs and helps push the gurney until they are fired at again. The Doctor catches sight of a lone bald figure dressed in a black cloak. Its skin is heavily cracked and wrinkled.

The Doctor stops and watches the figure, slowly getting closer to the figure.

'So many of them, crawling the planet, seeping into every corner.' The being replies and the Doctor checks over his shoulder.

Amy and Rory pull the gurney out of the room as Brian looks around completely staggered. The being disappears in a flash of light only to reappear at the computer screen. The Doctor realises that it is only a hologram, and so he walks towards the other side of the screen and looks at the being carefully.

'It's not possible. I thought the Shakri were a myth. A myth to keep the young of Gallifrey in their place.' The Doctor states firmly.

'The Shakri exist in all of time and none. We travel alone and together. The Seven.' The Shakri responds.

'The Shakri craft, connected to Earth through seven portals in seven minutes. Ah, but why?

'Serving the word of the Tally.' Comes the reply.

'Why the cubes? Why Earth?' The Doctor wonders and there is a pause.

'Not Earth, humanity. The Shakri will halt the human plague before the spread.' The Shakri informs him and the Doctor shakes his head.

'Erase humanity before it colonises space,' The Doctor walks to same side of the screen. 'We thought the cubes were an invasion, the start of war.'

'The human contagion only! Must be eliminated.' Is the firm statement the Shakri gives the Doctor.

The Doctor turns and notices that both Amy and Rory have come back and are standing on either side of him. Amy frowns at the Shakri.

'Who are you calling a contagion?' She wonders angrily the Doctor folds his arms across his chest and watches the two of them.

'Oi! Didn't I tell you two to go? Who's watching Rose?' The Doctor wonders and Rory smiles.

'My dad is. And besides, you should've learnt, by now.' Rory informs him and Amy turns to the Doctor.

'Yeah, and what is this Tally, anyway?'

'Some people call it Judgement Day or the Reckoning.' The Doctor replies and Amy frowns.

'Don't you know?'

'I've never wanted to find out.' The Doctor admits and his thoughts turn back to Rose, fearing that what's been done to her and the rest of humanity can't be reversed.

'Before the Closure, there is the Tally. The Shakri serve the Tally!' The being calls out and the Doctor rolls his eyes.

'The pest controllers of the universe. That's how the tales went, isn't it?' The Doctor wonders and Amy and Rory exchange odd glances.

'Wow, that's seriously a weird bedtime story.' Amy decides and the Doctor shrugs his shoulders turning to her.

'You can talk, wolf in your grandmother's nightdress? So!' The Doctor claps his hands and turns his gaze back to the Shakri. 'Here you are, depositing slug pellets all over the Earth,' He walks to the other side of the screen to face the Shakri. 'Made attractive so humans will collect them, hoping to find something beautiful inside. Because that's what _they_ are. Not pests or plague, creatures of hope, forever building and reaching. Making mistakes, of course, every life form does, but. But, they learn. And they strive for greater and they achieve it,' The Doctor walks back towards Amy and Rory. 'You want a tally? Put their achievements against their failings, through the whole of time. I will back humanity against the Shakri every time.'

'The Tally must be met. The second wave will be released.' The Shakri announces and begins to furiously tap on the keyboard.

'What does that mean?' Amy wonders.

'It's going to release more cubes to kill more people.' The Doctor informs them and Amy widens her eyes.

'The human plague, breeding and fighting. And, when cornered, their rage to destroy. You're too late, Doctor. The Tally shall be met.' The Shakri declares triumphantly and abruptly dissipates into nothing.

'He's gone?' Amy turns around, trying to find that creature.

'He was never really here. Just the ship's automated interface. Like a talking propaganda poster,' The Doctor informs them and runs back over to the computer that the Shakri was just on. He has to reverse this. He will not lose any more people. And he needs to revive Rose. 'I can stop the second wave,' He sonics the computer hastily. 'I can disconnect all the Shakri craft from their portals, leave them drifting in the dark space. Ah, but all those people who were near the cubes, so many will have died…'

'Even Rose…?' Amy whispers and the Doctor doesn't turn to her. He worries immensely for her and can't imagine a life where he knows that she is no longer living in it. He just was reunited with her and the damned universes have taken her from him again. And it wasn't even his choice this time. She had been too damned stubborn to listen to him. Gone in that room anyway. And, she's lying dead in a hospital corridor. If he can't fix this…she won't wake up. He's unsure if he can take any more loss in his life.

'Yeah. Even Rose.' The Doctor replies and Amy can hear the heartache in his voice and she struggles to think of something that will help him. Rory watches the two of them lost…not understanding what's happened.

'I restarted one of your hearts.' Amy reminds him and Rory turns to Amy.

'You'd need mass defibrillation.' He points out.

'Of course! Ah, beautiful. But, Ponds, _Ponds_, we're going to go one better than that. The Shakri used the cubes to turn people's hearts off. Bingo!' The Doctor declares and claps his hands. 'We're going to use them to turn them back on again.' He uses his sonic and Amy cautiously approaches him.

'Will that work?' She wonders quietly and he turns to her. She can see the desperation in eyes, but also hope.

'Well, creatures of hope. Has to,' The Doctor replies simply and he turns back to the screen. The readout on the screen changes as the Doctor continues to use the sonic. 'Thirty seconds. Don't let me down, cubes. You're working for me, now,' The ship suddenly lurches and then begins to shake violently. 'Oh, dear. All those cubes. There's going to be a terrible wave of energy ricocheting around here, any second. Run.' The Doctor states simply and rushes by Amy and Rory towards the exit.

Rory turns to Amy with a wide smile on his face. 'I'm going to miss this.'

Amy squeals in delight and the two of them grab each other's hands and take off running after the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor, Rory and Amy fall to the floor of the lift as they are forced through the portal as the ship explodes in space. They turn over and look before the Doctor is back on his feet and running to the corridor that he's left Rose in.

By the time he gets there, he catches sight of Brian sitting close to her and Rose just sitting up. Pressing a hand to her head, she pulls it away after some time and looks around, confused. Brian notices the Doctor in the hallway before Rose does and he smiles a bit, watching him take tentative steps towards her. Brian also notices that Amy and Rory have caught up to him as well. They hang back. Giving them the space they need and even Brian gets up and walks towards Amy and Rory, sensing that the young blonde is very precious to the Doctor.

Rose hears the footsteps and brings her attention to the Doctor, still feeling a bit dizzy. She smiles at him when he kneels down in front of her and studies her, ensuring that she well, aside from still looking ashen, she appears to be in good health. He places a hand on her cheek and Rose closes her eyes, exhaling deeply.

The very thought of losing her, again, drives him forward and he embraces Rose tightly, surprising her. She places her arms around him and smiles.

'I thought I'd lost you…' He admits and Rose holds him tighter to herself.

'For a moment there, you did,' Rose confesses and pulls away. She places both her hands on his chest and looks up to him, smiling. 'All better?'

'Working fine. Never suggest that to Amy again.' He states and Rose embraces him again.

'Why? It was better than me hitting you like last time.' Rose whispers and he laughs softly in her ear. He pulls away and gets to his feet, offer his hand to Rose who takes it tightly and he hauls her to her feet.

Together the Doctor leads the small group out of the hospital, ensuring that Rose is close to him. Rose can tell he's still addressing his emotions about losing her. She feels terrible for having to put him through that. Because she knows that he doesn't take loss well. In the short time they've once again known each other, she can tell how attached he's grown of her. And how she can no longer deny that she still has the same feelings for him.

The thought of not having him in her life…she can't picture it. Even though she had been on her own for two years before she caught up with him again. By taking the slow path lead her on some of the most amazing adventures she's ever had, and look what it had done. She caught up with him.

They went on some truly astonishing adventures in the interim without Amy and Rory. They had reconnected on some levels and are working hard on others. She believed that they could fix things between them. The Doctor looks down to her and she looks up to him, offering a bright smile. He merely squeezes her hand tighter.

* * *

Rose, Kate and the Doctor are walking towards a car that is parked outside the Tower in the day. Kate smiles at the Doctor and Rose when they stop by the car, studying the pair of them. She turns to the Doctor and exhales.

'You, you really are as remarkable as dad said. Thank you.' Kate gives him a kiss on the cheek. The Doctor blinks.

'A kiss from a Lethbridge-Stewart. That is new.'

Kate turns to Rose and shakes her hand. 'Wonderful to work with you again, Marion. I hope you'll consider my offer of rejoining UNIT again.'

'No, thank you.' Rose replies simply and Kate merely folds her arms.

'Well, we'll be in contact then. I'm still waiting for that briefing on the Sontarans,' Kate reminds her and Rose sighs. Kate catches the look the Doctor gives Rose and she frowns slightly. 'I'm not going to see you again, am I?'

Rose shrugs and smiles a bit. 'Who knows?'

The Doctor checks his watch and nudges Rose. 'I'm sorry, Kate, but it appears we're late for dinner.'

The Doctor opens the door to the car for Rose and she climbs in. He holds his hand out for Kate to shake and as she goes to reach for it, he retracts his hand and Kate begins to laugh. Instead he salutes to her, climbing into the car. Kate waves goodbye as he car pulls away.

Rose watches him as he gets in and he turns to her, studying her. He points to her chest and she looks down.

'What?'

'Are you okay?' He wonders and she gives him a funny look.

'Yeah I mean, I think so…I feel fine. I'm…kinda hungry,' She admits and he begins to laugh. 'So…what happened in the hospital?' She wonders.

'It was the Shakri.'

'The Shakri? Thought they were a myth.' Rose frowns and the Doctor blinks.

'Wait, how'd you…ah, right. Never mind,' He informs her and Rose merely shrugs a bit. He keeps forgetting that she knows so much more now. 'They wanted to cleanse the universe of humanity before they got a chance to colonise space. They went after the heart. Easiest way to take down humanity.'

'Hn, that seems…unfair…'

'Of course it does! Humanity has a lot it still needs to accomplish.'

'Although, who was it that said we could be more of…a burden on the universe the longer we explored…?' Rose wonders and the Doctor nods.

'You got that right.'

Rose shifts closer to the Doctor and he puts his arm around her. Relishing in the fact that she is starting to come to him on her own, maybe that means she's feeling more comfortable and willing to take more chances with him. He places a kiss on her head and she merely wraps her arms around his middle. She was trying, and trying hard at that. He couldn't ask for more from her.

* * *

'You made me try your…thing…' Rose protests. 'Now you have to try mine,' She takes the chopsticks and gathers the food she had wanted him to try, dipping it in the sauce she had made. He shakes his head. 'Come on, everyone else likes it.'

'It's true, that sauce you made is wonderful!' Amy compliments and Rose smiles.

'Thank you!' Rose smiles and leans forward over the table, shoving the chopsticks into his face.

The Doctor makes a bit of a face and shakes his head, Rose abruptly takes a bite and then offers the other half to him. Reluctantly the Doctor eats the remaining half and Rose smiles in triumph.

'It's…good.'

With that over, the table falls into storytelling, everyone sharing something. Even Brian had a wonderful story to share. Rose remained quiet, listening instead, unsure of what she should share, something that isn't too personal. Thankfully she isn't called on and a sense of relief washes over her.

She catches sight of the Doctor checking his watch and wonders just how late it really is. He takes another bite of food and glances at Rory, Amy and Brian.

'Mm, dear me. We'd better get going. Things to do. Worlds to save. Swings to…swing on,' The Doctor states and Rory, Amy and Brian look up to him. Rose tilts her head and the Doctor grins as he gets to his feet.

Rose gets to her feet and smiles at them, just as she gets close to the Doctor, he rushes back to Amy and Rory, leaning over them and he puts his arms around their shoulders.

'Look, I know, you both have lives here, beautiful, messy is what makes you so fabulously human. You don't want to give them up. I understand.'

Rose walks back over, taking the Doctor's hand and she shakes her head, smiling sadly. 'No, you're wrong about that.'

'I am?'

'Yeah, you are, Doctor,' Brian agrees and the Doctor frowns in confusion. 'It's you they can't give up. And I don't think they should,' Brian turns to Rory and Amy. 'Go with him. Go save every world you can find. Who else has that chance? Life will still be here.'

The Doctor smiles at Brian and Rose presses her lips together. 'You can come, Brian.'

'Somebody's got to water the plants,' Brian shrugs simply and glances briefly at Amy and Rory. 'Just bring them back safe.'

'You have our word, Brian.' Rose states and he smiles at her, wanting to know who exactly this strange young blonde was. He may have not known the Doctor long, but he has never seen him act this way with one of his companions before. What makes this Rose so different?

As he watches the two of them interact, he gets the feeling that there is something more between them. Deciding to sit with them again, Rose and the Doctor sit beside one another and listen to the story that Rory has just started.

He watches Rose take another bite of food and offer the other half to the Doctor once more. He merely shakes his head and points to something on her plate and she nods her head. He quickly snatches it off of it with her plate and eats it.

Brian smiles and watches around the table, loving everything about this very moment.

* * *

Rose drops down beside him on the console chair. It had been very late when they had left the Pond's house. Amy and Rory had already turned in for the night and Rose had decided to join the Doctor after she had showered. She brought with her a few special pictures, ready to slowly start allowing him to see into her life. Each day a little bit more.

He turns up to her and notices that she's holding something in her hands as she sits beside him. She stretches and crosses her legs.

'I wanted to show you something.' Rose informs him and takes a photo out from behind her back.

'What is it?'

'Take a look…' Rose hands him the picture and he studies it.

At first he's staring at it, trying absorb what he's seeing before a small smile breaks out on his face.

'Look at your hair! It's brown!' He cries and then grabs a piece of her blond hair and studies it. Rose smiles a bit and takes the picture out of his hands. 'You look so…different. I like it. You look really…pretty when you curl your hair…'

'Yeah?'

'Yes. Who is that?' The Doctor points to the young boy seated beside Rose.

'My brother.'

'I beg your pardon?' The Doctor questions and snatches the picture out of her hands again, studying it carefully.

'Yeah. Happened while I was…gone. Mum told me…in…Norway.' Rose rushes through the last part and the Doctor nods.

He goes back to looking at the picture. Rose is sitting on the grass with her brother in front of large house. They both have wide smiles on their faces, and the boy looks young, no more than eight or nine.

'I'm just…floored…' The Doctor informs her and Rose looks at him with a slight smile.

'That was on his first day of school,' Rose informs him and hands him another picture. 'And I thought…I'd show you this one, too.'

He carefully takes the picture from her and studies it intensely. She's in Torchwood, sitting on a desk, looking at something off camera, with a smile on her face. Leaning on the desk beside her…he doesn't believe it. Pointing to the same thing Rose must be looking at is…himself. Well, himself a regeneration ago. And he appears to be in the middle of explaining something.

He glances to Rose who is also looking at the picture. She doesn't say anything a first, just allowing the memories to surround her.

'So, you did end up going to Torchwood?' He wonders and Rose nods.

'Yeah, we couldn't just…stop the life we had grown used to. Well, that I certainly had.' Rose replies and he nods.

'I knew you'd make me proud. Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth.' He puts his arm around her and she remains quiet.

'I had help this time though.'

'You did…everything was okay?' He wonders nervously and Rose nods, smiling at the memory.

'Yeah. It was. For a long time.'

'I'm glad to hear that.'

'I'll tell you more…' Rose looks up to him and he just nods.

'Whenever you're ready…'

She embraces him tightly and together they enjoy the quiet solitude of the console room. She had allowed him a glimpse into her life after he had left her in the parallel world. They're building trust again. They're attempting to grow close again. He likes that. He rests his head on hers and before he knows it, she's fallen asleep on him. Like she used to. He can't believe that even though they are attempting to keep things at a slower rate, it's been so easy for them to fall into familiar patterns.

While he was able to learn some things about her, so much more of her is still shrouded in mystery. As his life is as well. He hasn't told her everything. Hopefully she will be willing to share more. He would be.

He glances down to her, sleeping soundly and it causes him to smile. This human woman, she defies the impossible.

He places another kiss on her head, still amazed that they had been reunited once again. However he worries if there is some kind of darker means behind their reunion. Is something bad on the way?

* * *

Woo, hi guys!

I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. The intro was really long! What did you think? Did you like it? Do you miss Donna? I do. That's why I decided write her and Wilf into this chapter. It was really to try and wrap up the loose ends that Rose would have had. And yay, more aliases.

I've also had problems with FF, trying upload. And I finally was able to.

So, drop me a review. Because I'd like to know if you want me to break some hearts again next chapter, or if you'd like me to write about some random adventures that Rose and the Doctor would have had during that 9 month absence. Cuz I do have a few ideas.

Thanks guys!


	5. Interim

'_Come on, John, hurry!'_

'_You're not helping!'_

_Rose glances over her shoulder, bringing her torch with her as she quickly scans the surrounding area. Nothing. Darkness. She bites her lip and shines the light on the shadowy corner, wondering if he was hiding in there. The light from the torch reveals nothing. Unsettling. Perhaps his threat was for real, and he really had left, not wanting to deal with the repercussions of getting caught. However, if they didn't stop this device, he'd be answering to a higher power should he ever get caught._

'_Rose, bring the light over here, I can't see!' John demands and Rose shines the light back onto the little device planted on the table, watching John work feverishly in his attempts to disarm the device._

_Who would have thought that an advanced creature like the Spalk would have crash landed on Earth and built such a primitive device, hoping to scare the human race into submission. He did have a point, humans were terrified of bombs. That would surely strike fear into them, however, that Spalk hadn't stuck around to see. _

_They had tracked him to this rusty, abandoned, warehouse on the outskirts of London and he had been busy repairing his teleportation device. The moment he had pressed that button he had become untraceable. And that had really annoyed the two of them. They each don't take failure well, and now it eats away at them, knowing that this is the first time they had failed. _

_How were they ever going to track him now? Rose doesn't like the thought of someone escaping their grasp without answering for his hostile nature. Not to mention the earful they would both receive from Torchwood. After nearly six months of continuous work by them, they were starting to become burned out. The late nights, not getting home until the wee hours of the morning, only to awaken to shrill alarm clock indicating another day. _

_Merely thinking about it has caused Rose to stifle a yawn as she pulls her sleeve down to cover her hand as she shields her mouth. Almost as soon as the fatigue has hit her, the anxiousness and fear have returned. The countdown is nearing completion. If they don't stop it, they'll have one very large explosion to explain. Rose shifts her weight from one foot to the other, and then begins to play with the end of her braid. Anything to keep herself busy as John hastily attempts to disarm the device. _

'_Oops…'_

_Rose blinks at that, snapping herself from her thoughts, and she watches John straighten up and frown. 'What? There's no oops. Not when disarming a bomb. What oops?'_

'_Seems like I pulled the right wire, but…it was connected to something else…'_

'_What does that mean?' Rose wonders and John starts moving back with her as Rose stares at the bomb confused._

'_Well…that clever little bugger knew I'd pull the red wire, knowing that it'd disarm the bomb, so he switched them.' John replies and Rose glances from the bomb to John._

'_Don't tell me it was blue…'_

'_In this case…it was blue.' He confirms and Rose covers her mouth._

'_What? Why didn't you pull the blue?!' Rose cries out and they are still in motion, heading for the nearest exit._

'_Because it usually isn't! I wouldn't have known until I pulled the red wire!' John insists and Rose sighs in anger._

'_Great! What's it gonna do now?' Rose wonders and he shrugs nonchalantly._

'_Uh, boom?' He replies and Rose stares at him in disbelief._

'_What?' She repeats and stops, he stops as well and sighs._

'_It's still going to blow up, um, but I was able to scale down the size of the explosion.'_

'_Oh well, that's just great!' Rose states and folds her arms. 'How big?'_

'_Just this building?' He offers and Rose pinches the bridge of her nose. 'Which reminds me, we have less than twenty seconds to get out.'_

_She gapes at him, utterly shocked and she lets out a sound of surprise as he grips her hand and tugs her in the direction of the entrance. They had been in the heart of the warehouse, with many halls and corridors to get out. Rose pants; trying to take in as much air as she can as together they dash from corridor to corridor, attempting to get out in the tight timeframe. She quickly glances over her shoulder, worrying that they won't make it out in time and she shakes her sleeve back to reveal her watch. She widens her eyes and turns up to John; they can see the exit yards away from them. Could they make it?_

'_Heads up, it's been twenty seconds.' Rose calls to him and John looks over his shoulder._

'_Well…this isn't good…'_

_That's the last sentence that Rose remembers, the explosion mars her hearing as it sends her and John forward from the sheer shockwave of the explosion as it ripples out from the epicentre. The shock sends them flying forward, losing their grip on each other._

_Rose is sent into a row of empty drum barrels, lined against the wall hitting them with her shoulder first and then her head. She slides down the wall, unmoving. John is propelled forward and his head connects with the ground as well, he's still for a few seconds before he turns himself onto his back, lying there, listening to the ringing in his ears before the intense ache in his head causes him to close his eyes. Forgetting the world around him and the condition of Rose._

* * *

'_John! John!' He vaguely hears Rose's calls to him, it's still muffled by the ringing in his ears and the immense headache he has. Slowly he opens his eyes and sees Rose kneeling over him, concern written all over her face. He presses his hand to his head and feels something warm and sticky on his hands as he pulls away. He sluggishly sits up, every part of him aching from the force in which he'd hit the ground and blinks when he sees the blood on his hand. He looks around the room they are currently sitting in. _

_Smoke is billowing around them and the air is thick with it. The heat has risen considerably and he can tell that the building is on fire, as a result of the explosion. When he looks at Rose she is cradling her left arm, holding it by the elbow and resting it on her shoulder. She's been hurt. She has cuts littered on her hands, face and neck. And she doesn't even seem to care. _

_Rose is ignoring the pain that is clawing along her shoulder and into her collarbone because she's trying to ensure that John is all right. His right temple is sporting a terrible gash, matting his hair to it. There are assortments of cuts are spread out across his face, a nasty one on the bridge of his nose and on the bottom of his lip. She smiles at out relief that his injuries appear to be nothing more than superficial._

_When he studies Rose, he can see that she wasn't as lucky as he was. The way she is cradling her arm indicates that she has broken her collarbone. Sure enough, when he gently pushes her jacket and shirt back, it reveals a large lump. It's snapped right in the middle._

_Sensing that her pain would be increasing, he quickly gets to his feet, attempting to fight back the dizziness and disorientation, as he helps Rose to her feet. She winces a bit and he wraps his arm around her shoulders, looking over his shoulder and catching sight of charred remains of the room that had just left. The fire is spreading quickly and polluting the air with thick, black smoke. They have to get out quickly, or risk getting caught in the building as it collapses to the ground. _

_Rose begins to cough when the pass through a particularly thick area of smoke. Since she can't cover her mouth and nose, John turns her into his chest, having to switch sides with her so that he doesn't run the risk of hitting her arm or causing discomfort to her clavicle. They hastily attempt to put distance between them and ever growing fire._

'_Rose…how are you holding up?'_

'_Good…I think…' She coughs again. 'I hurt…' Rose admits and presses herself against him, coughing. _

_He doesn't answer her, wishing he could take away her pain. They quicken their pace and after what seems like hours, they finally are able to push the doors open and together they stumble out into the cool air, inhaling deeply, trying to clear their lungs. They cough, trying to clear the smoke from their lungs. As the smoke follows them into the night, they look up to see vans, trucks and people standing around them. _

_Rose blinks and turns up to John to see that he's also staring at the small crowd of people, some armed, that have gathered around them. Pete is also standing there, with his arms folded as he watches the two of the come to a stop._

'_Subtle, really subtle.' A woman in her late forties steps forward and motions to the building that is still ablaze and when they turn around and look, the back half, that they had just been in, has collapsed, sending the smoke into the air._

'_Now, now, Lea, there's always an explanation.' Pete interjects and approaches Rose, noticing the way she is holding her arm._

'_How do you explain a damn fire and explosion that has rocked Gleneagles?' Lea demands and Rose bites her lip, trying her hardest not to say something snarky back. John merely leans towards her ear and whispers to her to remain calm, placing a kiss on her head as he pulls away. _

'_We'll worry about that later, they've obviously been injured.' Pete points out and Lea merely tosses Rose and John a steely stare, looking them up and down._

'_Being reckless no doubt. I've warned you both before. Get it together. You treat this job without a care in the world. And I'm here to tell you that this carefree attitude needs to end. Start taking this seriously. Or I will have you both removed from this division so fast it will make your heads spin.'_

'_Enough, Lea. This lecture can be done another time.' Pete warns and Lea merely flings him an unimpressed look as she motions to the two of them._

'_They're lucky it was just them. And not a civilian. Or I would have raised hell.' Lea threatens and Rose is unable to take this abuse any more. _

'_We are not expendable!' She shouts angrily and Lea folds her arms across her chest, challenging Rose to disprove her theory. _

'_You are not the first recruits I've managed. And you won't be the last. Don't think I can't fill your position in a matter of minutes. Enough with the screw ups!' Lea threatens and Rose narrows her eyes. However, before she gets a chance to speak, John interjects, having none of this woman's insults any longer._

'_What screw ups?! This is the only one! And we dialled back the sheer destruction that it could have caused.'_

'_What about that case in Cardiff?' Lea challenges and Rose and John exchanged looks._

'_You told us we had done well!' Rose protests and Lea flings the two of them a sly smirk and shrugs._

'_I lied.' She replies simply with a mocking tone evident in her voice. Rose sets her jaw and is prepared to fire something back when John shakes his head and Rose is silenced._

'_It isn't worth it. Not now.'_

'_Indeed. It isn't. You will never win. Remember that,' Lea states and turns around to head back to the truck. The men that had been around her follow her and she glances over her shoulder quickly before turning her gaze back to the truck. 'Oh. And take them to get cleaned up.' She orders with a flick of her wrist, climbing into the vehicle. Without another word, the envoy takes off into the night. Leaving Pete, John and Rose standing there, staring at the empty place that the trucks and vans once occupied. _

_The sounds of sirens are soon heard in the air indicating that fire trucks are on their way to extinguish the fire. Pete sighs and walks back to the only other remaining car left in the vacant lot. _

'_Come on, let's get you both cleaned up, get that looked at as well, Rose.' Pete informs them and he gets in the driver's side. Rose and John eventually begin towards the car, still immensely annoyed by their confrontation with Lea._

'_You know…I really can't stand her.' Rose admits and John merely nods his head in agreement._

'_I'm beginning to agree with you.'_

'_Why does she have the need to go on a power trip every time she sees us?' Rose wonders and John opens the car door, allowing Rose to get in. He carefully helps her in, being mindful of her arm. He shuts the door and gets in on the other side. _

'_I don't know,' He answer truthfully as he gets in and Rose just sighs. 'She's threatened by us?' He offers and Rose's features break out into a small smile._

'_It's our awesomeness, isn't it?' Rose wonders, a smile still on her face and is relieved when John smiles as well._

'_That has to be it.' He agrees and Rose turns to face him, staring at the gash on his head._

'_How's your head?' She wonders and he notices her eyes become full of concern once more. _

'_Splitting.'_

'_Concussion?'_

'_Possibly.'_

_Rose sighs and he shrugs a bit, still more concerned with her broken collarbone. He merely reaches over and rubs her arm, careful not to bump her. She rests her head against the headrest and turns her gaze to him. They're so lucky things turned out the way they did, lucky they didn't get stuck in that explosion or when the building collapsed. _

'_I can already tell I'm not going to like this,' Rose admits, motioning to her arm and John leans back, trying to say something comforting, but unsure of what to say. She turns to him with worry in her eyes as a thought strikes her. 'I don't want surgery.'_

'_There won't be surgery.' He assures her._

'_How do you know…?' Rose wonders and John turns back to her. He can see the fear in her eyes, the uncertainty and he wonders how he can dispel the fear that has gripped her._

'_As…awful as this sounds, it was a clean break. Right in the middle. Glancing at it, it doesn't look like the bone shifted. As long as it will line up, the bone will heal without surgery.' John informs her and Rose nods her head, studying the building that Pete has just pulled into. Rose holds her breath as John gets out and opens the door to her side, offering his hand to help her out. _

_Pete is waiting for them by the front of the car and feels terrible for the two of them. He decides then and there that he will have a frank discussion with Lea about her treatment of the two of them. He knows that they are continuously brushing off her terrible jabs when they have every right to be angry with her. _

_They only have each other right now, Pete watches as they continue to walk through the doors into the emergency room, John takes off his coat and gently sets it on Rose's shoulders. And she looks up to him, giving him a small smile. He's immensely glad she warmed to him. Truthfully, Pete was fearful that she never would, but watching her now, it's almost as if she's completely forgotten her life before now. However their lives are still private to him, and maybe she does still struggle from time to time. But looking at her now…he almost forgets how much hurt she's been through. And how far she's come in such a short amount of time._

* * *

Rose smiles as she watches him dash about the console room, twisting levers and moving around at such a quick pace, Rose merely lingers on the ramp.

'That's all I need. A quick jaunt around the universe will set me right!' He declares and Rose merely smiles as she takes a few steps towards him.

'Are you upset that Amy and Rory aren't coming with us?' Rose wonders innocently and he instantly halts what he's doing. Rose can see she's struck a chord with him. He looks around the console and Rose crosses her arms against her chest.

The Doctor doesn't answer her right away, locking his gaze with the floor at first, then the console before he finally looks Rose in the eye. She looks sad for him, upset that he doesn't seem to understand her words and their implied meaning. It's such a loaded statement; does she know that he knows that he suspects the Ponds want to leave? Rose has always been intuitive like that, her ability to read people, be it their actions or expressions, has always astounded him.

Gradually he begins to move to her and is relieved when she doesn't make any efforts to move away from him. By the time he's gotten in front of her, she merely looks up at him and smiles sadly. He places his hands on her shoulders.

'Yeah. A bit if I'm honest.' He confesses and Rose mimics his actions, by placing her hands on his shoulders, standing on her tiptoes to do so.

'Don't be upset that they haven't chosen you, okay?' Rose begins softly and the Doctor watches her. 'Right now, they want to enjoy their lives. They have two of them. Their lives with you. And every day life. They want to catch up.'

'I know, it's just…we've always gone…together…' He replies, and Rose can hear the hurt in his voice.

'I know, but they need this, okay?' She states and he nods a bit. She watches as a wide smile suddenly breaks out on his face, she frowns slightly. 'Why are you smiling like that?' She wonders and he dashes back up to the console.

'Because I have you. And we're going to see places, do things, just like we used to,' He declares and Rose joins him at the console, loving that he isn't afraid to spend time with her…alone. 'And I'm going to enjoy it.' He finishes firmly and Rose takes his hand.

'Yeah? Me too.' She replies sincerely and he glances down to her, growing excited that they get to go off together. They could do things, just like they had before. Build on what they have going.

'Well then, Miss Tyler, I've set the controls on random. Let's see where we end up, shall we?' The Doctor informs her and Rose grips the console.

'Oh, I've missed this.' She confesses and struggles to keep her balance. The Doctor holds on to her hand.

'And I've missed this.' He states and Rose looks up to him, giving him a crooked smile. As much as there is hesitation in her, she's completely excited to spend time with him. To see how well they truly work together still. To see how well they mesh. Inwardly she knows that they will. In some respects it was like she's never been gone. Now she gets to test that theory, and she expects great results.

* * *

'Another one, sir?'

'Aye, another,' The man bends down and pulls the sheet back over the deceased body. 'Who found her?'

'A farmer, sir. Said he comes to this forest to get his water for his livestock.'

'But he doesn't own the lands the forest is a part of?' The man gets to his feet and puts his hat back on, still staring at the body of the woman.

'No sir, unclaimed.' The smaller man replies to him. He's nervously wringing his hands, doing everything he can to avoid looking at the white sheet.

Together they watch the light of a lantern draw closer to them, the grey morning light and mist obscuring it from their vision as it disappears into the haze, only to reappear moments later closer.

The man closest to the deceased smooths down his black coat, adjusting his tie as he waits on the arrival of their guest through the morning fog. The short man in the grey overcoat nervously watches the light as it bobs closer towards them, unsure of whom it could be.

The man in the black coat checks his pocket watch to reveal that it is very early this summer morning. Not quite six in the morning. The man hastily stuffs his watch back into his pocket as the person carrying the lantern has finally arrived.

'Good morning, Detective Inspector Blackburn.'

'Ah, Detective Inspector MacDonald, good morning,' Blackburn greets and shakes MacDonald's hand firmly before he turns his attention to the short man. 'Good morning, Constable Moore.'

'Good morning, sir.'

'What brings you out here this morning?' MacDonald wonders and Blackburn sighs a bit, studying the forest that engulfs them. The thick wood filters out most of the morning light, with the mist settling around their feet, Blackburn motions to their surroundings.

'This, sadly,' He replies and takes of his hand, noticing the white sheet that covers the young woman. 'Did you find her in the lake?'

MacDonald turns back to the deceased and nods his head. 'Aye.'

'Who found her?' Blackburn wonders.

'The farmer, sir.' Moore points to the house in the distance. Blackburn turns and follows Moore's point to the house in the distance.

'The farmer,' Blackburn repeats. 'I presume that he removed her from the waters?'

'Aye, sir.' MacDonald confirms and all three men stare at the deceased, shaking their heads. He can't imagine going to draw water only to be met with a floating body.

'This makes the third one this month,' Blackburn reminds them and Moore suddenly becomes fearful, glancing around nervously at the thick forest. 'I think it's safe to assume that he's back.'

'Third year in a row.' MacDonald sighs and closes his eyes, dreading having to put the word out to the town to keep their women and children safe. Not to mention how angry they would be that this…thing has returned and their best men couldn't find him, nor deal with him effectively. They are quickly becoming hated.

Blackburn notices the fearful way in which Moore has become and he frowns. 'I don't know why you're acting this way, Moore,' Blackburn states and Moore's attention is focused on Blackburn. 'This…thing is only after women and children.'

'Have any other towns reported this…oddity?' MacDonald questions but Blackburn presses his lips together and gives his head a quick shake.

'No, just Alloa.'

'Then we are on our own.' MacDonald states and Blackburn nods soulfully.

'Indeed we are,' His reply is marked with a sadness. 'Have you notified her family?'

'No, sir,' MacDonald informs him and Moore pulls out a pad of paper, trying to remember her name. 'I reckon I'll do that on the way into town. Their farm isn't far from here.'

'How old was Mary?' Blackburn wonders, glancing at the body again.

'Not a day past eighteen.' Moore responds, double-checking his notes, the shuffling noise has begun to irritate Blackburn.

'What a waste.' MacDonald comments and the others nod. Seeing the sun has now climbed over the peak of the woods, Blackburn rubs his hands together, ready to dictate his orders to the other men with him, and his department.

'Gentlemen, this is what we shall do,' Blackburn informs them and both Moore and MacDonald turn their attention to him. 'Moore, wait here for the chap from the morgue to collect the body. You will accompany him to the undertaker's office and get his notes on this body, although I assume it will be the same as the others. When that is done, come back to the station. Do you understand?' Moore nods his head, already nervously looking around him. 'MacDonald, you will inform Miss Brown's family about this…heinous crime, and return to the station as well. We must prepare a statement for the village. I do not want to lose any other women, nor any other child to whatever is lurking in these woods, preying on the innocent,' Blackburn states and both men nod, taking another glance to the body and the forest encompassing them. 'Good. Then set you to your tasks. I will meet you back at the station.'

* * *

'Where are we?'

'In a forest.'

'I can see that, thank you,' Rose replies sarcastically and the Doctor merely offers her a smile, she hitting his arm. 'I mean where, where? When? Something tells me we may have missed the mark for Bora Bora…'

'Uh, yeah, we did, just a bit…' The Doctor agrees and pulls out his sonic, shoving it into the air.

'Mm, so where are we? Some that isn't Bora Bora…' Rose smiles a bit the Doctor nods, a sheepish smile on his face as well as he approaches Rose and puts his arm around her shoulders.

'Alloa…'

'Scotland?' Rose echoes and the Doctor nods, glancing around the forest they had landed in. 'Well, seems I jumped the gun then,' She sighs and the Doctor frowns and Rose lowers the waist on her jeans to reveal the bottom waist band of a hot pink bathing suit. Rose smirks at him and he reddens. 'Oh well, nothing to be done now. What's going on in Alloa?' She wonders innocently.

Rose's question snaps him out of his little daze, staring at the strings that were sitting on her hips merely moments ago before her jeans covered them up. Which means she's probably wearing the matching top. He swallows, immediately he attempts to push those thoughts from his mind and studies the sonic; Rose doesn't miss his look and smiles a bit.

'Not sure, it's like the sonic has picked something up, but the it's gone again.' The Doctor replies and looks to the sky. Rose studies their surroundings and frowns.

'Doctor…'

'Yes?'

'Do you hear that…?' Rose wonders, feeling immensely uneasy, studying the trees, the sky, the ground, everything she can trying to figure out what exactly is making her feel so uneasy.

'No.' The Doctor admits and turns around in a small circle, picking up on how uneasy Rose had become.

'Right. There isn't anything. It's quiet. There isn't even wind…or anything…' Rose's attention to the sound of a melody as it travels through the trees, mesmerising her.

It's haunting, melodic and soulful, capturing her attention and drowning out the rest of the world around her. She vaguely hears the Doctor commenting how odd it is that there isn't anything they can hear. Rose turns over her shoulder, frowning, trying to pinpoint the origin. She doesn't realise that she begins to fall into a daze.

The Doctor notices that Rose hasn't been answering him in some time. Confused he turns back to her to see that she has been very slowly taking steps away from him. Strangely like something is pulling her away from him. Intrigued he steps in front of her, calling her name, but she doesn't even register that he's in front of her. She continues to stare off, her eyes holding nothing but a vacant, glazed look. She doesn't even respond when he attempts to talk to her, asking her questions, nothing. It's almost as if something is holding her in a trance. Snapping his fingers does nothing, intrigued, he attempts everything else he can think of, but she merely pushes past him and continues on her way, drawn to something he can't see or hear.

He takes her hand, stopping her, but she doesn't seem to notice, still focusing on nothing, but everything. The Doctor gets in front of her, blocking her view and places his free hand on her cheek. Finally she blinks and looks up to him, confused.

'What just happened?' Rose wonders, looking around the forest.

'That's what I'd like to know. What happened?'

'I don't know…I…can't remember anything.' Rose admits and rubs her arms.

'Let's get out of this forest. We'll see where we are once we're out.' The Doctor decides and Rose nods, taking his hand.

'Okay, which way is out?' Rose wonders and the Doctor pulls her in the direction where the forest appears to thin out.

The Doctor still can't hear a sound of life in the forest, not even the sound of the wind as it passes through the trees. Rose gets the nervous feeling that she is being watched and faintly she begins to hear the sound of the violin once more. She immediately gets on edge and wishes to leave this forest as quickly as possible.

* * *

They have walked for what seems like hours when they stumble upon a stream; they follow it until they begin to see the landscape before them as the forest thins out. That's when they notice a small crowd of people gathered around something. Confused, they exchange looks and quicken their pace, wanting to know what the trouble is. It's mostly men, and one of them is consoling a woman who is on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, the man is embracing her tightly but Rose can see that his eyes are just as red. They are married, it's evident and something has devastated them.

Rose manages to catch a glimpse of something small in the stream and she widens her eyes, grabbing the Doctor's arm and pointing.

'I think…we may have stumbled onto a murder,' Rose states and then notices the clothing that they the people are wearing and she concludes that they are not in the present day at all, anymore. 'In Victorian times…'

'The murder of who…?' The Doctor wonders and they hesitantly join the crowd of people. Rose sidesteps and attempts to break through the crowd, when she does she covers her mouth and slowly makes her way back to the Doctor.

He's waiting with his arms crossed and Rose approaches him, stunned by her discovery.

'A child…' Rose whispers and the Doctor blinks, pushing his way through and Rose follows him.

Sure enough, three men have turned the small girl over so she is lying on her back and one of the men procures a white sheet and draping it over. The Doctor happens to catch the small, needle like marks that are on the girl's upper lip and her chin before the sheet obscures his view of her.

One of the men has noticed the two new comers and straightens up, eyeing them, especially the woman who is dressed in such odd, revealing clothing.

'You. Who are you? Are you from the Yard?' The man wonders and the Doctor widens his eyes and fishes in his jacket pocket for the Psychic Paper. Rose crosses her arms, not impressed that they haven't even given her the time of day.

'Yes! John Smith, code name the Doctor,' He flashes the paper to the man and he nods. 'This is my assistant, the lovely…'

'Rhoswen Wolfe.' Rose states firmly, cutting him off and the Doctor blinks.

'Er, yes, Miss Wolfe.' The Doctor agrees and the men, along with the rest of the crowd, have begun to study them, confused at Rose's appearance and her title.

'It's wonderful for you to have come so quickly,' The man offers his hand and the Doctor shakes it, and he eyes Rose. 'She's your…assistant?'

'Yes. That's right.'

'But she's a woman!' Another, shorter man exclaims. Rose turns to him and she notices how nervous he appears to be since he said that. The Doctor notices that Rose has opened her mouth and is about to say something and he quickly intervenes, taking her by surprise.

'Yes. She is, I hope that's not a problem. If it is, we can head back to the Yard,' The Doctor offers and Rose tosses him a sideways grin. The man who spoke first angrily eyes the shorter man. 'Are we good?'

'Aye, my apologies. We are just…surprised, is all.'

'The Yard is advancing, taking everyone we can find!' The Doctor says and Rose places her hands on her hips, smirking. 'And, you are…?'

The man blinks in surprise. 'Where are my manners, I'm sorry. It's Detective Inspector Oliver Blackburn. This over here is Detective Inspector James MacDonald.'

'Jim, if you please.'

'And that gentleman there is Constable William Moore.' Blackburn states and Rose sticks her hand out to him, William hesitates and finally decides that shaking her hand won't do anything and he does so. Rose moves on to Jim.

'Right, so, what's happened?' The Doctor wonders and Blackburn glances down to the body of the young child. Rose leaves to go accompany the man and woman who are presumably the young child's parents, wondering if she can obtain and information that may help them ascertain the problem and what may have caused it. The Doctor watches her leave and can't help the smile that has spread on his face. Already they have struck a pattern up together. How did they manage to do that?

Blackburn disperses the crowd that had gathered, leaving the three men, the parents, Rose and the Doctor behind. Jim is feverishly writing notes in a small, leather bound book. William is standing still, as if he is unsure of what he should do. The Doctor catches him glancing at Rose. The jealousy is already ignited within him.

Once the small crowd has left, Blackburn walks back over to the Doctor, motioning him a few steps away from where the family is standing, Rose glancing over her shoulder, checking where they are.

Blackburn sighs a bit and watches the body of the small girl; the Doctor waits patiently for him to begin his explanation. Unsure of what could be causing this. Something about those needle like marks on her face suggests that it's anything but ordinary. Perhaps there is a reason they missed Bora Bora.

'It started three years ago,' Blackburn begins and the Doctor folds his arms, keeping his expression neutral. 'Around this time, we began to find the deceased bodies of young women and children. Then older women, widows, the likes.'

'Has it always been women and children?' The Doctor wonders.

'Aye.'

'Always in this spot? This forest?'

'Aye. Only this forest. No other villages have reported this…oddity,' Blackburn admits and sighs. 'Then as suddenly as they started, they just stopped. And things would get back to normal.'

'Until the next cycle?' The Doctor assumes and again Blackburn nods his head.

'Aye, same time the next year, we started finding bodies again. No idea what caused it. We are starting to fear that it might be…the Ripper, come to Alloa to start his dirty work again.'

'The Ripper…right…what's the year again?' The Doctor wonders and Blackburn gapes at him startled that this man from the Yard doesn't know the year. The Doctor can see the strange look in Blackburn's eyes and quickly attempts to make an excuse. 'It's…travelling. You know, for so long. The bumpy roads…knocked all my sense out.'

Blackburn doesn't take his eye off of the Doctor but doesn't pursue the matter further. 'It's 1889.'

'Ah, so only a year after the Whitechapel murders in London.'

'Correct. And with that killer still at large, many of people living here were counting on their police force to figure out this mystery. We've let them down three years in a row. They don't trust us any longer, nor should they.' Blackburn confesses and glances to the man and woman still with the Doctor's assistant.

'No, they wouldn't. If London's finest men couldn't find the Ripper, what chance have you lot got?'

'Be fair now, sir,' Blackburn replies defensively. 'We've done the best we can, but with no leads, nor witnesses, all we can go on is the clues that are left behind. The deceased and their families.'

'It's a good thing I'm here, then!' The Doctor states and Blackburn looks up to him, hope glimmering in his eyes and nods his head eagerly.

'Will you really help us? The last time I wrote the Yard, they brushed me off, said our little village wasn't worth the trouble.' Blackburn informs him and the Doctor frowns.

'Well, I wasn't at the Yard then,' The Doctor leans forward and puts his arm on Oliver's shoulder. 'I promise you, Oliver, that Rhoswen and I will not even entertain the thought of leaving until we have this case solved.'

'Thank you, sir, thank you.' Blackburn shakes the Doctor's hand and he smiles, so grateful that after all their failures for this little village in Alloa, they may finally solve this mystery and keep their people safe.

'First things, Mr. Blackburn,' The Doctor rubs his hands together and then begins fishing in his jacket for a pad and pen. 'Tell me about the victim here, and then I'll need access to your records back at the station. All of them.'

'Aye, sir,' Blackburn agrees and then motions to the young girl. 'Elizabeth Waters, Liza as she's known to her parents, often walks along this path as a short cut to her home,' He point's to the little stone house on the horizon. When she didn't come home as she was supposed to, her mother went out looking for her. Found her here, she ran to fetch her husband off the farm.'

'How old was she?' The Doctor wonders, scribbling down the information.

'Seven years old, sir.'

'Does she walk this trail often?'

'Aye, sir.'

'This forest…'

'Pond Wood, sir.' Blackburn interjects and the Doctor's gaze shoots up from the little pad of paper to Blackburn, and then to the surrounding forest. He's unable to believe his luck that he's standing in a forest with that name, only without his two dearest friends.

'Right, Pond Wood. So, have all the bodies been found in water?' The Doctor wonders, taking note of the stream and the directions that it runs in, wondering where they end up.

'Aye, the stream here runs east and then north east, continuing its run into Black Wood. But there is also a small lake in this woods as well.' Blackburn states pointing to the direction in which they would find the lake. The Doctor hastily jots down the information and steals a glance at Rose, still conversing with the parents of Liza.

'What's the lake called?'

'Sandpiper Lake, sir.' Blackburn states and the Doctor frowns.

'Any victims there?'

'Yes, Mary Brown, and…Constable Moore, the names over the other victims found in Sandpiper Lake, if you please.' Blackburn calls to him and Moore hastily flips through his book. The Doctor notices that his hand shakes slightly, most likely due to the air of horror that has gripped the forest and surrounding areas.

'Well, there was a Miss Heather Smith and the young Theresa Smith, no relation.' Moore informs them and the Doctor sighs, trying to piece it all together. Moore hastily shoves the little notepad back into his jacket pocket.

'Are there many houses that surround Pond Wood?' The Doctor questions and Blackburn nods his head.

'Well more framer's lands. Properties are scattered across them. Pond Wood is used to connect these lands with the village lands.' Blackburn explains and the Doctor nods, jotting down the information.

'And…have all the victims been found with those odd pinpricks?' The Doctor wonders and Blackburn once again nods.

'Aye, we don't know what they mean. Same spot.'

'Nor do I. At least not yet.' The Doctor clarifies and notices that Jim has approached them.

'Sorry to interrupt, but Kingsley from the morgue is here.'

'Thank you, Jim,' Blackburn says and then turns to the Doctor. 'You're welcome to accompany us back, Doctor.'

'Thank you, but I'm going to stay behind for the time being. See what I can dig up,' The Doctor smiles a bit and Blackburn returns it. 'I trust you've already warned the village.'

'Aye, we have, I don't know if they've heeded the warning.' Blackburn confesses and the Doctor places his hand on his shoulder.

'Don't give up. We'll help you.'

'I'm indebted to you.' Blackburn places his hand on the Doctor's arm and they are quiet, Rose approaches them, motioning to Blackburn covertly and the Doctor nods.

'Ah well, Rhoswen, what were you able find out?'

'Excuse me.' Blackburn heads towards the new man, Kingsley. Rose places her hands on her hips and watches Blackburn leave.

'Mm, he seems out of sorts.' Rose states and together they watch Blackburn and his interactions with the other men.

'They haven't been able to do anything for three years. He's desperate.' The Doctor informs him and Rose nods.

'I know. I spoke with Mr. and Mrs. Waters. They're in pieces.' Rose informs the Doctor and he notices how her voice aches with sadness for their loss.

'I should expect so.'

'She blames herself.'

'I know. I can see it.'

'They told me that it was just a regular day. Liza had been sent to the neighbours to get some bread. A trip that should have taken only an hour or two. The neighbour's house sits on the other side of the forest. On the outskirts of the village.' Rose explains and the Doctor nods

'She clearly didn't make it there.'

'Right. That's when Mrs. Waters got worried and went looking for her,' Rose sighs and watches as Kingsley places the body on a slab of wood formed into a stretcher and takes her to carriage that awaits him. Rose presses her lips together and shakes her head. 'Does it seem natural to you?'

'No, it doesn't. Something's at work in these woods. We're going to find out what it is.'

Together they watch the carriage pull away and the policemen get into another one. They watch as Mr. and Mrs. Waters stand together, staring at the carriage that is taking their daughter away. They remain in their spots even after the carriage has disappeared from view. They watch as Liza's father gently tugs his wife into the direction of their home, for another child has appeared on the horizon. Rose hugs herself, devastated that they won't have a chance to properly grieve for their daughter. The sting is there but during this time…life has to carry on.

While Rose has no doubts that the child will be missed, she's hurt that her parents will not be given time for grieve for her, and she hopes that they will find whatever is doing this, so no more families will be torn apart by this. The Doctor notices that Rose has wrapped her arms around herself and he puts his arm around her shoulders, drawing her in. They're quiet for some time, each lost in their own thoughts about how they will end this little village's suffering.

* * *

They've covered a good portion of the forest by the late afternoon. So far, ground searches had revealed nothing that would aid them in discovering who or what is responsible for these killings.

Rose catches something blue out of the corner of her eye that causes her to kneel down by the base of a large oak tree and brushes aside some of the leaves. As she pushes aside some dirt and it reveals a blue ribbon caught there. No doubt it belonged to one of the small children. The Doctor notices that Rose has knelt down by the base of a tree and he turns to her.

'What'd you find?'

'This.' She holds up a blue ribbon and he sighs, noticing that it was most likely used to tie the hair up of a young girl. That spurs him on. Especially since they are getting close to Sandpiper Lake. He hopes that this Lake will reveal something, anything to show that they are on the right track.

Rose walks until she stands beside him and he looks at the sonic, holding it up in the air. He frowns and shakes his head.

'It's there and then it's gone. It's too quick.'

'Do you think it's alien?' Rose wonders and the Doctor is quiet for some time before answering her. She doesn't like the concern in his voice.

'I don't know yet…and I don't like that I don't know.' He admits and Rose nods, shoving the ribbon into her pocket of her jeans. She turns her gaze up to the sky, shielding her face from the sun and hopes that they will find more to go on. Right now, they keep going around in circles. There is virtually nothing to build off of.

'Let's keep going to that Lake, if we can't find anything, maybe we should head to the Village, maybe they know something we don't.' Rose offers and takes his hand. He looks down and smiles at her, immensely grateful that they're doing this together.

* * *

The forest breaks into a sizable lake, surrounding it but leaving a small portion open to the beach. It's a narrow strip, as Rose and the Doctor stand on the grassy portion it won't take but a few steps before they've reached the water's edge. Again the quietness surrounds them and the sun begins to cast long shadows and Rose looks up to the purple, blue and pink clouds as they colour the water a red-orange. If they had not been looking for something evil, this would have been a wonderful spot to sit again enjoy the view. To sit and enjoy the day, to relax and be themselves.

Unsure if she wants to be caught in this forest as night falls, Rose takes the first step down the grassy hill, pulling the Doctor with her and their feet sink into the soft sand. Rose halts at the old wooden dock. It looks haggard by time, the wood looks like it very well fall into the murky depths of the waters if even an ounce of pressure is put on it. She blinks and looks up to the Doctor who seems to have reservations that she does. He looks down to her, waiting for her to say what he's sure she's thinking.

'So, um, I'm lighter…I'll go see if there's anything out there…' Rose offers and smiles up to him.

'Are…you sure?' The Doctor wonders, but Rose has already let go of his hand and gingerly sets her foot on the dock. It creaks the moment her foot makes contact. She looks back to the Doctor and gives him a nervous smile, heading out further until she's halfway on the dock. A few more precarious groans from the dock and Rose has reached the end. She studies the waters, hoping to gain some kind of clue to reveal the mystery but the waters a still and silent. She kneels down and grips the dock edges, staring down into the murky depths only to see nothing. She sighs and then puts her head out further so that she can glance under the dock. But it shows nothing either.

Rose gets to her feet and turns to the Doctor, shrugging her shoulder and he pinches the bridge of his, obviously frustrated. As she makes her way back, her foot goes through the rotted wood and she lets out a cry of surprise as she sinks down to her hip. The Doctor begins to run towards her, shaking off the shock and stops himself just as he reaches her.

Rose struggles to push herself up and when she looks down she widens her eyes. Staring at her in the water is a man, his soulful gaze reaches Rose's very core and she stops struggling, completely transfixed by him. She's unable to form coherent thoughts as the sound of the haunting violin enters her mind. Is the man playing it? How can he? He's in the water! He's drowning! She has to do something to help him, or he'll die! Rose begins to lose touch with her surroundings, determined to help him even though her focus becomes troubled. Her body goes limp and she has an overwhelming urge to just fall into the waters. Because that man is asking her to. However when she tries, she finds she doesn't drop through, something is holding her up. She needs to get to that man, she wants to fall through…his music is so haunting to her, reaching her very core and paralyses her. She can't think about anything else, that music is all that's in her head right now. The music is all she can focus on.

The Doctor watches as she stops trying to pull herself up and has locked her gaze with the waters. He doesn't see anything. There is nothing there that would have her stop everything she had just been doing. What's she seeing? Is she witnessing something?

When he lifts under her arms and yanks her up, she is limp, staring into nothingness. And staring deeply into the hole that she had just occupied. She drops her knees and that startles him, she reaches her hand down into the hole like she's trying to fish something out of the waters, or reaching out to someone, but he can't see anything. He gets her to her feet once more and turns her gaze to him, tilting her chin, brushing her hair from her face. She inhales sharply and blinks, looking around. The Doctor is running the sonic over her and she tilts her head. She doesn't recall anything. The Doctor watches her. This is twice that she's gotten stuck in some sort of trance. And he hasn't been able to see anything.

Rose presses her hand to her forehead; unable to recall what just happened. She remembers falling through the dock, but then her memories become fuzzy and incoherent. The Doctor is studying her intensely, trying to figure it all out, and she brings her gaze to meet his.

'I fell…' Rose begins and he nods, pointing to very obvious hole. Rose nods as well, trying to recall everything.

'What happened after?'

'I…don't remember…it…' She trails off and does everything she can to jog her memory. Her hands fly to her mouth and the Doctor blinks. 'I saw someone!'

'You saw someone?' The Doctor echoes and Rose points back to the hole in the dock.

'Yes! In the water!'

'Rose, there isn't anything, or anyone there.' The Doctor informs her and she brushes by him, gazing carefully into the murky waters. He's right. There's nothing there. Just the blackness the deeper the lake goes downwards.

'That's impossible…I saw him. Just as I'm looking at you, I was looking at him…' Rose maintains and struggles to understand what she just saw. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her. Maybe she really was falling to all the stress finally. But the music had been so very real. In fact she was positive that she had heard that particular piece before. When she and John went out for an evening together. A street performer had been playing it.

'Rose?'

'The music I heard…'

'What music?' The Doctor questioned nervously and looks around, unable to hear anything, and he had heard anything. Not at all. Not since they first stepped foot into this forest together. He begins to worry greatly for Rose.

'The music, it was a violin. The music I heard while I was watching…whatever was in the water.' Rose insists and the Doctor frowns.

'I didn't hear anything.'

'It was Four Seasons, by Vivaldi…'

'I like that piece.' The Doctor admits, getting off topic and Rose smiles slightly.

'Yeah, me too.'

'I still haven't seen anything. Or heard anything.' The Doctor insists and Rose's gaze becomes dark, it turns troubled. He can see the self-doubt in her look.

'Maybe there really wasn't anything there.' Rose begins to doubt herself and rubs her arm. The lines between reality and fantasy are quickly becoming blurred, and she is falling into the grey area.

'But this is twice now that you've…spaced out like that. You're hearing something. You're seeing something. Trouble is…I'm unable to see it. Which means that I can't figure it out…'

'All we have is the clues back in Alloa…' Rose points out and the Doctor nods, staring off as he attempts to piece it all together. What could it be that would only show itself to Rose and not himself?

Another terrible thought enters his mind. What if she really is losing touch with reality at this moment? She's seeing things, hearing things that truly are not there. Her grip is weakening. But why all of a sudden would she abruptly fall into pieces? Why not earlier? Why not when they first met? Why not when she first came back to this universe? But who's to say she didn't? And that this episode is a relapse?

He feels sick even thinking those thoughts. Rose is the most rational, sane and well thought person he's ever come across. What she's seeing and what she's hearing are real. He has to believe that. And all he has to go on, at this very moment, are her saying she's seeing something.

'What did he look like?' The Doctor wonders and watches as Rose eyes him a bit; like she's shocked he takes her seriously after just informing her that he didn't see anything.

'Are you saying you believe me?' Rose wonders and takes her hand in his, nodding.

'Of course, something is going on in here that only you seem to have a connection to.' The Doctor informs her and she smiles, relieved that he's affirmed she isn't losing her grip with reality. She embraces him out of gratitude.

'Why don't we head back to the TARDIS. Maybe it's me, but I don't want to be around these parts when it gets dark.' Rose admits and glances back to the lake; she begins to hear the violin again.

Not wanting to be caught in that musical trance again, she takes the Doctor's hand and walks back into the woods. He catches her sense of desperation and wonders if there is something going on. All he can hear is silence. What could possibly have the ability to pull these types of antics? He's leaning ever more to the possibility that it is alien in origin. But what?

'Do you hear it now?' The Doctor wonders as they continue to put distance between them and the lake.

'Yes. Right now.' Rose admits, taking frequent glances over her shoulder, studying the lake, but it shows her nothing. It doesn't unveil its secrets.

'But you don't see anything?'

'No. Nothing right now. I just hear the music. It's surrounding us.' Rose informs him, staring at the trees.

'Still Vivaldi?'

'Yeah. It's really pretty,' Rose pauses and frowns. 'Despite the circumstances. It's just…so passionate. I've never heard…whoever is playing it, play it like that.' Rose says, and he catches the nervousness in her voice. This whole incident is setting her on edge.

'We can figure this out, I promise you.'

'I know…we will…' Rose smiles and he draws her close. She's getting so much more accustomed to him that rarely, if ever, does she push him away. While in some aspects she continues to keep him at arms length, only allowing him in at her will and only in small steps, she's begun to open up to him.

As the sun sets in the sky, casting shadows, the two of them finally reach the TARDIS, right where they had left her. Rose feels immensely relieved that finally, at last, there is something very real in front of her. All of these…games are seriously making her begin questioning her sanity.

The Doctor stops and unlocks the door, and together they step inside where he can see Rose relax, exhaling slowly and the slight smile that has etched itself on her features. She's safe now.

'Right. We have work to do.' She declares and the Doctor eyes her.

'Are you sure you don't…need a minute?' He wonders and she shakes her head, motioning around her.

'I feel so much better seeing her. It's real and she helps. Now, let's get to the village.'

He watches her carefully for signs that she may falter, but there isn't any. She is level headed, clear in her wants and places her hands on her hips, offering him a challenging smile. Daring him to disagree with her. He doesn't.

She is ready for this. To find whatever this is. And he enjoys her enthusiasm. He returns her smile and dashes up to the console, hitting switches and pressing buttons. Rose joins him at the console and places her hand over his. There is nothing in the universe he loves more than spending time, time alone, with Rose.

* * *

The last slivers of the sunset have created a bright line over the town. An orange light bounces off of the little town's houses, buildings and carriages. When the Doctor and Rose step out of the TARDIS, there are only a few inhabitants walking on the cobbled streets. Out for a late night stroll. She's rather surprised. Especially since it's only been a year since the infamous Whitechapel murders. Maybe it's only now that the villages across Britain, Wales and Scotland are beginning to feel safe. Assured that those types of atrocities couldn't possibly where they are. And while those heinous crimes were not committed here, Rose knew that the people in this village feel as though they are dealing with their very own Ripper like case. And that their faith in their police force has be shaken to the core.

A few carriages toting passengers to their destinations, the horse's rhythm is easy to get lost in, hearing it's hooves connect with the cobblestone road, every once and a while you'd hear the calls of the driver. Life is certainly different in this era.

As Rose studies more of the street inhabitants, she begins to notice that while it's too early for the drunk men to roam the streets, it is the correct time for the other, more seedy trades to begin. Putting Alloa's women in a bit of a perilous situation. Just because it wasn't the scale of London didn't mean it was any less dangerous for them. She gazes past an alleyway as they continue to stroll through the streets, taking in the lifestyle as much as she can. She can't stop the smile that appears on her features.

'Oh look, she's eyeing you up…' Rose points to the woman standing alone by the mouth of a rather putrid smelling alleyway. The woman's corset looks painfully tight; of course it's to show off her ample upper figure and Rose tilts her head. Why women would wear that doesn't register with Rose. Even the woman's skirts have been hiked, revealing her stripped, stocking legs and tall-heeled boots.

The Doctor has noticed as well, and behind the peacock fan she is offering a very sultry smile. He swallows nervously.

'Not really my…my…'

'Choice?' Rose offers, giving him a sly grin.

'Right. That's it.'

'Your choice is blondes, isn't it?' Rose sees him redden and she merely clings to his arm. 'And she's, sadly, a brunette.' Rose enjoys his inability to respond to that. He struggles to find some kind of distraction.

'Oh! Look, the police station. Wonderful!' He points excitedly and pulls Rose in the direction of it, glad to be off that subject. He knows it's just in jest, but it doesn't mean it's any less embarrassing for him. Especially since she knows that she is all he thinks of. She consumes his every day thoughts. Always.

He pushes those thoughts to the deepest corners of his mind and throws open the doors to the station. He stops abruptly and Rose attempts to stop herself as well, but she still manages to knock into him. He turns back at her and she shrugs her shoulder, offering a sheepish smile. He merely returns it.

Together they peer inside, but see nothing but a wall on either side of them and a rather narrow hallway before it seems that the room opens up to reveal something larger beyond it.

They walk through the small hallway and come face to face with the desks belonging to the officers. Scattered, messy and only a few officers remain at their desks. They look unhappy and annoyed that they have to be here so late as they continue to pour over reports. Rose points to a tall, reception looking desk and notice that William Moore is sitting on a stool, reading something, his head is resting in his hand. He hasn't notice they've come up to him until the Doctor knocks on the desk, annoyed with being ignored, whether it was purposeful or not, Rose can't tell. The knocking startles Moore, he jumps and blinks, dropping the book. Rose bends down and picks it up. Handing it back to him.

'Thanks…' He replies sheepishly and Rose smiles and nods, but the Doctor leans on the desk studying the surrounding area.

The officers at the wooden desks hadn't paid them any attention as they study their reports, no doubt trying to find connections to the victims. The light is minimal at best. Each desk has an oil lamp, but the flame is almost non-existent. They've been doing this for some time now, and Rose can tell they're getting frustrated.

'Who's all left tonight, Constable Moore? Where are Detective Inspector Blackburn and Detective Inspector MacDonald?' Rose wonders and he glances up to her, still unsure if a woman should be allowed to be given police like duties. Even if she has come from the Yard, the concept is just too…odd. He can't wrap his mind around it. This is a man's place. However her stance and gaze, give him the impression that she isn't one to be trifled with, no matter how kind her exterior and her voice are.

'They're out canvassing the village, we're a small force, Miss…Wolfe,' Moore explains and Rose nods, noticing the Doctor is still studying the room. 'Many other constables have returned home for the night, others are watching the streets.'

'Mm, I see.' Rose nods and nudges the Doctor, he breaks his gaze with the room and looks down to Rose, she motions to Moore silently and he nods.

'Constable Moore, we're going to need all the case notes, files, scraps of paper that relate to these Pond Wood victims,' The Doctor declares and Moore eyes them a bit. A silence passes between them. 'Is there something wrong? Cause you're not moving, and we really could have them now…'

Moore hesitates, unsure of how phrase his sentence so that it won't be taken in the wrong way. Rose frowns and crosses her arms, not comprehending why he isn't helping them.

'Well, sir, I can't release them because I would need either Detective Inspector Blackburn or MacDonald's written approval.' Moore explains and Rose doesn't accept that answer.

'But we're from the Yard. Surely that means that we are not under the same protocols…' Rose informs him and Moore nervously wrings his hands, unsure of how to handle this confrontation. Nor how to handle an upset woman.

'Constable Moore, there are people in this village whose lives are at risk and you want to waste time by adhering to the rules?' The Doctor wonders, annoyed and Moore looks down to his book. Rose peers over the desk and notices that he's reading a book by Arthur Conan Doyle, The Mystery of Cloomber.

She inwardly sighs to herself. This is a man who is unsure of his place in this police force. She immediately senses that he was forced into this position, most likely by his father who most assuredly held a position here. And Moore wants to make him proud. And yet she senses that a part of him knows he doesn't belong here. And that he has other aspirations. However he is carrying on a family tradition.

Rose turns to the Doctor and takes a few steps away from the desk, he wonders why. When they've put a few steps between themselves and Moore, Rose turns him so that his back is facing Moore, but that she can keep him in her line of vision.

'Let me handle this.' Rose declares and the Doctor frowns, clearly not understanding her words.

'No offence, but you seem to scare him the most.' The Doctor whispers to her and she nods, not refuting his claim. But she believes she can work him and maybe some of her charm might help.

'I know, I'm going to sweet talk him.' Rose replies and the Doctor glances back to Moore who is eyeing them from behind his book.

'He's intimidated by you.'

'He won't be when I'm through with him.' Rose states and the Doctor folds his arms, thinking that it'd only do more harm than good. Rose can see the apprehension in his face and she smiles a bit, silently accepting his challenge.

'All right, wow me.' The Doctor replies with a playfulness in his voice. Rose hits his arm and gets a shocked expression from him. He clearly hadn't been expecting that.

'Go find a desk. Get two because we're gonna need them from all the paperwork I get from him.' Rose challenges and the Doctor smirks.

'You're talking an awful lot, put those words to use, Tyler.'

'Oh, you're going to get yours. I promise you that.' Rose informs him, grinning at him, walking past him and heading towards Moore who has his gaze locked firmly with his book.

The Doctor watches her approach the desk once more and smirks, wondering which way exactly this will go. Eventually he sits at one of the desks, closes to the back of the square room. His presence has alerted the attention of one of the constables, but his attention is soon drawn back to the box of paperwork that sits by the side of the desk.

Rose leans on the desk and smiles as Moore looks up, he widens his eyes and leans back, not expecting the closeness of this woman who smells like vanilla. He feels his face grow hot and clears his throat. His voice shakes slightly as he prepares his standard statement.

'I'm sorry, Miss Wolfe, but I really can't release those…' Moore is silenced when Rose puts her hand up.

'It's all right; I just wanted to know what you're reading. Been looking for a new book myself.' Rose offers and Moore glances from the book to her, not expecting that line of questioning.

'Oh, it's uh, The Mystery of Cloomber.' Moore holds up the front of his book.

'Is that a new one by Arthur Conan Doyle?' Rose wonders innocently and Moore hastily nods his head. Rose can see that he loosens up slightly and his posture becomes less rigid. She's quickly making progress with the young man.

'Yes. Do you like to read?' He wonders innocently and Rose inwardly grins to herself, finding that his confidence in being around woman is not something he's used to. But he's attempting to do his best anyway.

'Of course I do, anything and everything.' Rose replies kindly and Moore nods his head excitedly.

'What's your favourite, if you don't mind me asking.' Moore wonders and he leans forward a bit, unsure of why he ever found her intimidating before.

Rose mentally double checks her dates and once she's certain she has them correct, she provides her answer. 'Anna Karenina.'

'I…haven't read that yet, to be honest.' Moore admits and he reddens again, unable to believe he hasn't read that book yet. He's upset that he can't find common ground with her. He's heard that the book is quite large, but an excellent read nonetheless.

'Oh, you should, it's worth it.' Rose replies and grins, Moore clears his throat a bit.

'Do you have any others? Maybe one that I may have read?'

'I am partial to King Solomon's Mines.' Rose replies and she sees Moore's face light up.

'I did quite enjoy the adventure of Allan Quatermain.' Moore confesses and Rose nods, a smile on her features.

'Quite an extraordinary quest he had in Africa.' Rose offers and Moore nods again, quite excited that there is something they can finally talk about. He's never met a woman quite like her before.

'Yes! I did quite enjoy the part when the little group met the Kukuana warriors. Do you think that people like the warriors exist in real life?' Moore wonders to her and Rose smiles, nodding her head, hoping that this was building the trust she required so that she can gain access to those case files. However she can't help but like Moore, a young man who appears to be out of his element

'Mm who knows, the world is such a big place.' Rose replies and Moore stares off in thought. Pondering her words Rose looks back to the Doctor who waves at her. That little gesture spurs her on.

'So…what made you…want to be a Detective Inspector's assistant…?' Moore abruptly switches the conversation, surprising Rose. She straightens up and ponders that, trying to find a likely excuse that he would buy and still have it fit within the context of this era.

'Oh, well, the Doctor was looking for an assistant, we met on the street after I asked for directions and…well, here we are!' Rose smiles and watches as Moore looks over her shoulder to the Doctor who is balancing the chair he's sitting on, on two legs. Rose wonders how he hasn't fallen backward yet.

'Doesn't it…well, scare you?' Moore wonders and Rose leans against the desk again, willing to speak to him out of personal experience from the first time she left Earth and travelled with the Doctor.

'It did. At first. I'd never experienced anything like it before. I worried I wouldn't be good enough, I couldn't do enough, but after enough time had passed…I realised that I…was good enough. Confidence makes such a difference.' Rose informs him and Moore begins to wring his hands, he has started to feel nervous around her now.

'Confidence…' He echoes and brings his gaze up to meet Rose.

'So, why are you a constable?' Rose wonders innocently and Moore locks his stare with the desk. He doesn't know how to explain it to her. But she has this type of personality where he almost feels compelled to talk to her about personal issues when she asks. He begins to get the feeling that she isn't from around these parts.

'I…didn't want to be one,' Moore reveals and Rose places her arms on the flat surface of the desk, standing on her toes to do so. 'It was my father's final act, before he stepped down as Chief, to ensure that I was a constable…'

'You don't enjoy this job?' Rose questions and Moore doesn't answer her right away. She can tell he's grappling with his words and how to convey his thoughts.

'I fear I'm not cut out for it. I am not the constable my father wishes me to be.'

'What do you see yourself doing?' Rose wonders and Moore blushes, unsure he's ready to reveal his secret to her.

'My greatest passion is writing. I'd like to be a writer.' Moore confesses and Rose smiles. Immediately understanding why everything about this man's personality seemed to directly conflict with the perceived personality of a constable.

'Then why don't you go out and do that?' Rose questions and Moore shyly shrugs his shoulder. She begins to understand why he won't, or can't.

'I'm afraid I couldn't do that, I would disappoint my father.' He admits and Rose nods her head, sighing quietly,

'Make him proud of you then, help us with this case. Make yourself confident. You are a good constable.' Rose attempts to encourage him and he looks up to her, relishing in the smile she is sharing with him.

'You think I'm a good constable?'

'From what I saw, back in the woods, you were diligent and thorough, consistent and disciplined. You're a fine constable.' Rose encourages and Moore looks back at his desk.

'Blackburn and MacDonald don't think so. I fear they view me as a burden.' Moore admits sadly and Rose shakes her head.

'I think it's all in your head.' Rose firmly tells him and he shrugs, unsure if he is able to believe her. But…she seems so sure of her words. And no one had ever told him that he was capable of being an effective constable.

Resolved to help them, ignoring protocol, he gets to his feet and disappear into door located behind the desk. Rose frowns and places her hands on her hips. Wondering where exactly he had gotten.

She waits a few minutes before the door opens and Moore reappears, coming around the desk and shoving two large boxes, one on top of the other, into Rose's hands. The weight shocks her and she very nearly drops them.

'That's all there is. Everything we have.' Moore informs her and Rose nods in surprise.

'Thanks, thank you.' Rose manages, her fingers slipping and she struggles to re-grip them. And Moore blushes again, taking the opportunity to really study her. Even though the way she's clothed is quite immodest for a woman of today, she's quite pretty and he's appreciative that she's taken the time to talk to him. Not many of the other constables take the time to do so.

'You're right. Maybe rules should be broken…every once and while.' Moore shrugs and reddens when Rose smiles at him.

'Yeah, you're right.' She replies and he watches as she winks at him, taking the two boxes over to her partner.

He gets back on his stool and picks up his book but finds himself watching her instead. When she drops the boxes down on the desk, the audible sound produced startles the Doctor and he starts to fall backward in the chair he'd been sitting in, staring off into space. Moore watches as Rose hastily springs into action and slides on the table, using her hip, and grips the front of his shirt, pulling him back forward. Moore hears the loud sound of the chair coming to rest on all four legs again and he buries his gaze into his book. Unable to stop himself, he glances up over the book pages and feels a small sting of jealousy as he watches how close she is with her partner. They are face to face, clearly sharing an intimate moment. He smiles and then she does, motioning to the boxes on the desk.

Moore tries to go back to reading his book, finding that his mind keeps stumbling over the same paragraph, over and over again.

* * *

'You're incredibly lucky you didn't fall, what were you thinking?' Rose wonders as she sits on the desk and takes one of the boxes and moves it closer to her.

'That's exactly what I was doing. Thinking.' The Doctor informs her and Rose turns back to him, giving him an unimpressed look.

'Mm, I see, well give me a hand, then.' Rose slides the other to him and the Doctor peers inside.

'I guess I owe you an apology.' He states and Rose smirks at him, relishing in this moment.

'Never doubt me.' Rose replies simply and he nods at her, pulling out a messy pile of paperwork.

'I won't. Lesson learned.' The Doctor replies and begins to leaf through the paperwork. Rose kicks her legs as she tries to decipher the script on the page. She frowns at the flowery writing style.

'The writing in this era is so hard to read. It's so compact and…' Rose stops when the Doctor snatches the page out of her hands and she shuffles closer to him. He glances up to her.

'Nothing terribly important here. Just a condensed version of events during the first year this started happening.' The Doctor states and hands it back over to Rose, who merely turns it over into her hands, studying it.

'What have you got?' She wonders and he holds up a photograph of one of the victims. 'Who's that?'

'First victim.' The Doctor turns over the photograph, looking at the back of it where it is labelled.

'Look at those marks.' Rose points to the needle like pinpricks. She picks up a leather bound book that she had seen Moore using on the scene. The book appears to belong to MacDonald.

'I saw them on Liza.' The Doctor confirms and he sighs, unsure of what they are.

'A signature?' Rose wonders and the Doctor leans back in the chair again, contemplating her answer. He can't be sure, unless he can see them in person. Trouble is, there isn't that many victims left. The only one being Liza.

'It could be, but I'm not certain. I think we should see that…uh,' The Doctor pauses trying to recall the name. 'Kingsley. We should see him.'

'It's…' She begins glancing around for a clock and doesn't see one. She assumes it's later. 'Probably late. We'll go in the morning. We'll have them send a runner.' Rose declares and stifles a yawn. She hadn't realised how tired she was until she thought about it. Sadly there is a lot of work to do and piles of paper to sort through, going back years.

'Right the morning.' The Doctor agrees and leans back in the chair, looking at the photographs he's pulled from the box while Rose begins to set pages down as they correspond to each case. The writing is hard to make out, and someone has gone over and added their own notes, covering some of the original writing.

The Doctor glances over and smiles a bit when he watches Rose push some of her hair out of her face, putting pages down in an organised system to her. Piling the constables' books to go over later as she continues to kick her legs out. Just like they used to do when they were together a long time ago.

He reaches over and lightly hits her leg, causing her to look over and blink at him.

'What's up?' She wonders and the Doctor shrugs, finding that his prepared answer has completely been forgotten.

'Want something to drink?' He offers, standing up and Rose looks up to him, smiling slightly.

'Yeah, that sounds nice. Do you want some help?' She offers and slides off the desk, coming to stand beside him.

'Sure that sounds good.'

He offers her his arm and she takes it. As they walk past Moore, getting a feel for the station, Moore can't help but feel that little sting of jealousy. He keeps quiet and continues to shove his nose in his book, hoping that the feelings he's developed for her will pass.

* * *

MacDonald and Blackburn stop back at the station in Alloa in the late morning hours. By the time they have arrived, pale morning light has begun to show over the rooftops of the houses. There is the smell of rain in the air as MacDonald turns up his coat collar, just in case.

When they enter the station, it is quiet. Puzzled, the two men continue through the narrow hallway to see Moore still at the high desk, resting his head on the heel of his hand and his eyes are closed. Poised on the desk's top is an open book.

Blackburn is not impressed and he strides towards Moore, clearing his throat. Moore jumps and blinks, he catches sight of Blackburn looking immensely unimpressed and he immediately lowers his gaze to the floor.

'I'm sorry, sir.' He mumbles and Blackburn doesn't press the matter further. For he's far too exhausted from his pursuits of that night as well.

'Oliver, you'd better come here.' Jim calls and he does as he's told. Approaching Jim, when they catch sight of what Jim was referring to.

The Doctor is still sitting at the desks, two of which had been pushed together, leaning forward, like he's studying something. Scattered around him are a vast amounts of paper. As well as multiple china cups. Frowning, Blackburn approaches him and looks around.

'What are you doing?' He wonders and Jim begins to clear away the empty china cups. Some of which are still half full, and stone cold to the touch.

'Going over your evidence.' The Doctor responds.

'For the murders?' Blackburn wonders and merely receives a nod from the Doctor. 'Where is your assistant?'

The Doctor leans back and rubs his eyes, and as he does so, he reveals Rose. She has her arms crossed and resting on the desk. She has her head in her arms, Blackburn realises that her breathing is awfully steady and catches sight of the Doctor's jacket wrapped over her shoulders. She's fallen asleep. Who knows how long ago, Blackburn is almost envious of her. For he wishes to be doing nothing more than resting as well.

'Answer your question?' The Doctor wonders and Blackburn nods, unsure of the Doctor's statement as he can't read emotion in the Doctor's voice because there doesn't seem to be any.

'It does. How long have you been at this?' Blackburn wonders.

'Too long.'

'Have you found anything?'

'Nothing substantial.' The Doctor admits and sighs. He stretches slightly and Blackburn can see he's just as worn down as his assistant is.

'Please don't give up. All the constables here are at your disposal.' Blackburn motions around him and the Doctor smiles.

'We won't. We're clearly missing something. It must be cleverly hidden for me to miss it.' The Doctor informs him and Rose jolts up looking around. Sleep still heavy in her gaze. She blinks and looks around.

'How long was I out?' She wonders groggily and the Doctor checks his watch.

'Three hours.' He informs her and Rose groans, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to get the sleep to dissipate. She stifles her yawn and looks up to Blackburn.

'Good morning.' Rose offers and tired smile and he nods.

'Good morning, Miss Wolfe.'

Everyone watches as Jim comes back over carrying two new china cups and saucers filled with a steaming liquid. He sets them down and smiles at them.

'Figured that would help shake the sleep from your faces.' Jim offers and Rose merely nods.

'Thanks.'

'Oliver, we need a favour.' The Doctor interjects and watches Rose take a sip from the cup.

'Of course, anything.'

'Have you got any runners?' The Doctor questions and Blackburn blinks, but nods his head nonetheless.

'Aye, of course. He won't be in until the morning, around six.'

'The moment he arrives I'd like you to send him to Kingsley. Tell him we'll be arriving shortly after.' The Doctor informs him and Blackburn nods his head.

'Aye, consider it done.' Blackburn promises and the Doctor smiles.

'Thank you.'

'Jim is heading home for the day, catch up on some sleep. I'll be in my office, working and trying not to do the same, should you need anything from me.' Blackburn states and Jim merely puts up his hand in acknowledgement.

'Good luck to you.' Jim responds and he turns to head out the door, collecting his coat on the way out.

A silence passes between everyone that remains before Blackburn smiles tiredly at them. He excuses himself and heads back to his office as Rose stifles another yawn. She looks down to the work she had fallen asleep completing earlier in the morning. Turns out her writing had started to get a bit incoherent, as she apparently grew more exhausted. The only word she can make out is Thursday. And it's underlined. She turns to the Doctor who's watching her and she holds up her notepad.

'Did I say anything to you? Last night? About Thursday?' Rose wonders and the Doctor takes her notepad.

'Did you fall asleep while writing?' He teases and Rose attempts to suppress her grin. 'Thursday…no, just you were going to find a pattern.' The Doctor remembers and Rose takes the pad back.

'I don't remember…' She admits and the Doctor shrugs.

'It'll come back to you.'

'What were you working on?' Rose wonders and moves her chair closer. There are some of his own notes there, but the majority of the papers are from the constables who first happened to work these cases.

'Just trying to draw some similarities.' The Doctor replies and Rose nods.

Rose moves some of the papers around and frowns, catching sight of something that begins to jog the memories.

'Wait…that's it. Look.' Rose points to the notes of MacDonald on the very first day they found the victim.

'What?'

'Thursday,' Rose points to the date. 'And then they were found on Friday. Where are the others?'

The Doctor rummages through so more of the paperwork, pulling out certain pieces and other notepads. 'Here.'

Rose grabs them again checks the days. 'Look. Here too. Mary Brown, discovered Friday. Couldn't have been deceased for more than twenty-four hours. Which means she died on Thursday. Heather Smith, same thing. Theresa Smith, exactly the same thing. Thursday. And what was yesterday?' Rose wonders and the Doctor widens his eyes.

'Thursday.'

'Right. We have something on our hands that is most active on Thursdays. And it targets women and children solely.' Rose states and taps the paper in triumph, sitting back and smiling.

The Doctor draws her closer and kisses her head. 'You're brilliant!' He announces and grins. 'Now, one more stop before we are going hunting.' He states and hastily downs the now cold contents of the cup and gets to his feet.

Rose gets to her feet as well. Right now both of them don't care if a runner has been sent or not. The Doctor is beginning to understand what might be happening. However he needs another confirmation. He takes Rose's hand in his own and they rush out of station and on to the street. Passing by Moore who is on his way home. He stops in the street and watches them running on ahead, Rose turns slightly and waves to him. He can only hold up his hand in acknowledgement.

* * *

'Do you even know where we're going?' Rose wonders and they stop in the middle of the street, turning around.

Street vendors have begun to set up their stalls for the morning shoppers and Rose turns around again.

'How far can it be?' The Doctor wonders and Rose quickly jogs over to a woman setting up a stall with flowers. The Doctor watches as the woman is hesitant at first but then points in a direction behind them and the Doctor follows the direction her arm is in. He spots a carriage heading in that direction and calls for Rose, who thanks the woman and jogs to catch up to him.

He manages to haul himself on the back step of the carriage and holds his hand out for Rose who has very nearly caught up but it still a few paces behind.

'Come on!' He calls to her. 'You run! Prove it!'

Rose tosses him a dirty look but puts on a final burst of speed and stretches out her hand, gripping the Doctor's and he lifts her off her feet and she sets her foot down on the step, letting her other one dangle off the side. She looks up to him and smiles, immensely enjoying the time they are spending together, alone, like they used to. Things haven't changed between them. Everything is still there and they're uncovering it. However the more time they spend together, the more it appears that their feelings for each other continue to push themselves to the surface. And she can tell that it's taking a lot of restraint from each of them not to completely give in until the other is prepared to make that first step.

They ride the carriage for a fair distance down the street, watching the little village come to life as the morning pushes on. As they hold on to the carriage and watch their surroundings, they exchange smiles, clearly enjoying this moment.

When the Doctor spots the building they're looking for, he takes Rose's hand and together they step off and the Doctor smooths his jacket down and glances around the street, settling on the building.

He begins to head towards it and Rose follows him as well as they walk into the rather drab looking building. It appears to be in the style of a house that mimics almost a Greek sense of revival in terms of pediments; there is a throwback to medieval ideas because of the Gothic styled windows and exposed trusses. There is a tower on the right of the roof with multiple windows around it. It's not the type of building that Rose imagined this man worked in, and sure enough when they step inside, the doors are not locked, but there are many riveted steam trunks piled in the hallway.

'That's odd…' Rose comments and the Doctor nods.

'Like someone's packing up. Hello?' He calls and Rose lifts the top of one of the trunks and peers inside one of them. She sees that there is an assortment of medical supplies. The floor creaks as a man in his late fifties appears on the landing of the staircase in front of them wearing a rather dirty and spotted apron. The stains are a rusty red; Rose presses her lips together knowing what made them.

He appears to be confused as to why there are new people in his workplace. He walks down the stairs and studies them both, waiting to see who will speak first.

'Can I help you?'

'Are you Kingsley?' Rose wonders and the man nods his head.

'Aye. I am. How can I help you?' Kingsley wonders and the Doctor fishes out the Psychic Paper, approaching the man when he gets on the ground level. He pulls out his glasses and puts them on, squinting at the paper.

'I'm the Doctor, this is my assistant, Rhoswen and we're from the Yard. We're here to see the body of Liza Waters.' The Doctor states and shoves the paper into his pocket.

'Ah, yes, please this way.' Kingsley hastily leads them into a large room that Rose assumes had been at one time a formal dining room that connected into a large drawing room.

Except these rooms had been stripped so that it is only walls left. There are also large blocks of wood moulded into many examining tables that have been scrubbed and washed so that the wood gleams. Thankfully many of the tables are unoccupied. Kingsley leads them into the room that holds the young girl's body. They pass through an archway and into a semi circle room. Large windows allow the light to stream through, right on to the wooden table. The Doctor notices that Rose pales slightly.

'Have you…done anything yet?' The Doctor questions and approaches the table, going around in circles, examining it with the sonic. Rose folds her arms across her chest.

'Well, yes, somewhat. I had planned to finish today,' Kingsley explains and frowns as the Doctor continues sonicing the body. 'Excuse me, but what are you doing? What is that device?'

Rose watches as the Doctor struggles to come up with a lie, she invents one for him. 'New piece of technology. From the Yard. First of its kind.' Rose explains and Kingsley nods his head, accepting that explanation.

'Are you going somewhere?' The Doctor interjects and puts the sonic back into his pocket as he motions to the steam trunks clearly visible from where they are standing.

Kingsley follows his gesture and nods his head, giving his glasses a quick clean. 'I am moving to the College, not far from here. They have a bit more of a larger facility there. I am rather pressed for space here.'

'Right…' The Doctor replies and continues to stare at the body, he leans in closer and beckons Rose forward. 'Would you excuse us for a moment?'

'Of course.' Kingsley hurries from the room and they hear him gathering more objects, placing them into the trunks.

Rose places her hands on her hips and tilts her head, wondering what he wanted her for. He doesn't make another sound; just examining the body at all different angles, but always focused on the marks on the mouth.

'So…what have you found?' She wonders and the Doctor glances up.

'What do those look like to you?' The Doctor questions and Rose blinks, bending lower and she holds her breath. This is the one part of doing this, either with him or John that never got any easier. She always felt uncomfortable in this situation.

Rose straightens up and the Doctor folds his arms, waiting for her answer. 'They look like pinpricks.'

'Right. Very good. But they're not.' The Doctor informs her and she frowns.

'Okay. How do you mean?' Rose questions and the Doctor pulls out the sonic, running it over the mouth again.

'They're teeth marks.'

'What? Did you say teeth marks?' Rose echoes and the Doctor nods.

'That's right.'

'From what?'

'See I thought they were only stories, a myth, something dreamt up to scare your lot when you were kids. I've never even seen one before.' The Doctor smiles a bit, unable to believe what they are facing.

'It's an alien, isn't it?' Rose wonders and the Doctor feels his grin widening. 'Oh that is such a 'yes' face.'

'It's a Fosse Grim.' The Doctor declares and Rose frowns, having never heard the word before. Not even with John.

'What's a Fosse Grim?'

'Oh, how could I not see it earlier?!' The Doctor begins to pace. 'It was staring at me, right in the face. I'm getting old, my head's slowing down. I'm so stupid. Everything was staring at us, right in the face!'

'Doctor! Some of us are still waiting for an explanation.' Rose interjects and the Doctor rushes over to her side, a wide smile still on his face.

'It's an alien that feeds off the life force of another thing, draining them. Except they have a tendency to prefer women, children, those with kind hearts and an innocence about them.' He explains and Rose frowns, piecing it all together.

'I take it they can only survive in streams, lakes?' Rose states and the Doctor nods his head.

'Right, exactly. Fresh water systems.'

'The illusion of a man drowning and the sound of the violin are its ways of luring people into its trap.'

'That's right. And then once it has the victim close enough it,' The Doctor pauses and takes his hand, placing it over Rose's mouth and she blinks in surprise. 'It bites, pulling you in. And that's game over, sadly.'

'Why can't men hear it?' Rose wonders and glances sadly to the body of Liza Waters.

'Probably because we're more rational,' The Doctor replies without missing a beat and receives an angry jab from Rose right in his ribs. 'Hey! Oh, uh, but that isn't to say that it _hasn't_ preyed on men…'

'Mm, that was a lousy save,' Rose comments and attempts to piece it all together. 'So, it must get like a fill for a certain amount of days. Once the quota's been reached it goes into hibernation for another year. Year's up, cycle starts again.'

'Did I ever tell you how brilliant you are?'

'Yes. But not recently. Praise away.' Rose smirks and the Doctor kisses her head.

'Brilliant, you are.' He compliments and their moment is broken when they hear the heavy footsteps of Kingsley returning.

He appears in the room, suddenly, and Rose and the Doctor break apart upon seeing the disapproving eye of Kingsley.

'Did you find what you're looking for?' He inquires and the Doctor nods.

'Oh yes, and then some. Thank you!' The Doctor rushes by him and shakes his hand, dashing from the room, leaving Rose to do the exact same thing and run out after the Doctor, unsure of what he plans to do now.

They hop on the back of another carriage as it heads in the direction of the station once more. Rose can tell by the look on his face that he's already planning something and their stop at the station is more or less to gather supplies. They're going hunting. Or maybe fishing. Trouble is, how is the Doctor going to catch it when he can't see it and she falls under the entrapment? Hopefully he's taken those issues into consideration.

* * *

When they enter into the station they see another constable has taken Moore's place and he doesn't even acknowledge them as they walk past him and into the main area where the desks are. Only a handful of officers remain in the building and they have to step out of the way when one constable is escorting a rather gaunt looking woman with yellowing skin. She's dressed in quite revealing clothing for the time and it's quite easy to tell that she's a prostitute who had the unfortunate luck of getting caught that night, ending her earnings for the night. When they walk past the Doctor and Rose she lets out a rather horrid cough, and Rose swallows reflectively. She and the Doctor exchange looks and they press on towards Blackburn's office.

When the knock, they receive no answer. Wondering if he had perhaps gone home for the day, they walk back towards the constable that had taken Moore's place. However he still does not look over to them until the Doctor clears his throat. The constable looks over, clearly unimpressed that he had been disturbed and he sets his pen down. The ink still in the nub leaks onto the desk.

'How can I assist you?' He inquires but there is no value in his words.

'Where's Detective Inspector Blackburn?' The Doctor questions and the constable is silent for a moment before he provides his answer.

'He's had to go to an engagement.' The constable replies and Rose raises her eyebrows in disbelief.

'And Detective Inspector MacDonald?' Rose wonders.

'Home for the day.' The same curt reply and the Doctor turns back to Rose.

'Well, if Detective Inspector Blackburn returns, tell him to meet the Doctor and Rhoswen at Sandpiper Lake. Bring constables and some salt.'

The constable says nothing and the Doctor doesn't move, waiting for him to pick up the pen and write the message down. Once the constable senses what they want him to do he slowly picks up the pen and writes the message down.

'Thank you.' Rose replies, a hint of annoyance in her voice and she turns around, heading out with the Doctor as the constable eyes them.

Once outside, Rose turns up to the Doctor and wonders what direction he's taking her in.

'So, where to now?'

'Back to the lake, we have to catch us an alien.'

'Oh, I love your enthusiasm, but it's Friday here. How are we going catch it?' Rose wonders and the Doctor smiles.

'Flush it out.'

'Oh…I can already see where this is going. How am I going to help when I fall under?' Rose points out and the Doctor merely puts his arm around her shoulders, drawing her close.

'Don't you worry about that.' He tells her and Rose closes her eyes.

'Don't you go losing me.' Rose replies playfully and the Doctor looks down to her.

'You have my word.' He responds and they both stop in front of the TARDIS as the Doctor unlocks it and they step inside.

Immediately he dashes up the ramp and then back down again, Rose watches as he begins to search for things under the console. Rose calls down to him and asks what she needs to do to get them moving and he verbally tells her what to press, to strike and she does so. Loving every moment of this and his praises of her skills and she gets to her knees, peering over the lip and watching him search for whatever it is he's looking for. When he catches her watching him he strolls over to her and studies her intensely. They hold each other's gaze before Rose leans forward and gently kisses him. For once he isn't caught off guard by her affections. That time he's ready.

* * *

'What if it doesn't…you know, fall for it?' Rose wonders as she struggles to hold on to the enormous net that he's charged her with carrying back to the precarious dock.

'I think this'll work.' The Doctor responds and Rose turns up to him.

'What if it doesn't? What if this little trap doesn't work?' Rose questions and watches as the dock suddenly gets closer in their view. She swallows nervously.

'Have some faith!' The Doctor states and nudges Rose.

'Easy for you to say, you don't have be bait.' She replies and the Doctor blinks, taken back by her words.

'You're not bait! You're…uh, no that's not the word I want,' He pauses and attempts to find the correct word. 'You're helping me coax out the Fosse Grim.'

Rose looks up to him and doesn't say anything at first. 'You make it sound like we're trying to coax a cat from a tree.' However, oddly she can't stop smiling.

'This cat is more dangerous. And it's not a cat.' He repeats and Rose nods.

They stop at the foot of the dock, they can still see the hole that Rose had gone through earlier and that no effort has been made to repair it. The only difference is that now there is a small boat tethered to the pier. They study the waters, and the surroundings as the sun beats down on the water.

'Do you hear anything?' The Doctor wonders as he takes of his jacket, setting on the wooden post where they are standing and he moves forward with Rose. Each of them taking careful steps the further they move down towards the boat.

'Faintly. Like a whisper.' Rose admits and watches as the Doctor climbs down the ladder and into the small boat.

At least the boat looks sturdier than the dock indicating that the boat was taken care of even if the paint has begun to chip off and expose some of the original coloured wood. Rose begins to carefully hand the Doctor all of the netting he had had her take with them from the TARDIS and he carefully puts it into the boat. When that's been done, she descends the ladder and joins the Doctor in the boat. She takes a seat at one end as the Doctor stands up and jostles the rope until it slips off the post and Rose hands him an ore.

Together the move the small boat into the middle of the lake and once they've reached it, Rose slips her hair into a ponytail, growing hot as the sun's relentless rays assaulted them. Other than the faint sound of the violin, the lake is quiet and Rose shields her eyes trying to see anything that might be out of the ordinary. But she sees nothing. Just the sound of the violin gradually increasing in sound and in strength. Slowly she begins to fall into the trance of it as she stares into the waters.

Even the Doctor looks around, inhaling, trying catch anything that might be off. When he notices that Rose has begun to stare off into the waters, he moves beside her watching her eyes move closer to the spot they are sitting at. She's caught sight of it and she's quickly falling into the spell.

'Rose…' The Doctor nudges her, she doesn't answer but instead she leans forward over the edge of the boat, staring into the waters. It's here, tempted by Rose and as he's getting the net ready to drop over top of where Rose is staring at, hopefully to catch it.

While he's attempting to get the net ready, he isn't paying attention to Rose who is in a trance by the music, which has grown so strong in such a short amount of time that she's already lost touch with reality. All she sees is the man, drowning and the need within her to save him.

Gripping the edge of the boat, Rose reaches one of her hands into the water, trying reach for the man, trying to save him. The Doctor isn't paying attention, trying to get the net untangled; that he doesn't see what Rose is doing until it's too late. It's the sound of the splash that causes him to snap his head up and look at the vacant spot that Rose had just occupied.

He immediately looks over the edge to see the bubbles rapidly coming to the surface and dispersing. She doesn't resurface.

'Rose! _Rose!_' He can't see her, he can't see anything. He quickly goes around to either side but there is nothing there. He inhales sharply and stands up, the worry and guilt clawing at him already. Realising that he's wasting time, he rubs his hands together and stares into the water. 'Geronimo…'

The water is on the cooler side when he jumps in and he turns around, still unable to spot Rose. He inhales deeply and dives into the water, trying to locate her. The deeper he goes the murkier the water gets and the harder it is for him to see. It grows dark and colder and once the clouds pass over the sun and the rays pierce the water, the Doctor is finally able to see Rose struggling against something. She is frantically clawing at something that appears to have gripped her ankle tightly, tugging her right back the moment she attempts swim away.

The closer he gets to her; he notices that her movements have started to slow down, she is very quickly running out of air. The odd thing is that it merely looks like she's suspended in the water, if he didn't know what they were looking for, he'd just see it as Rose stuck. He quickly reaches into the pocket on his pants and fishes around for the sonic. He snaps his head up and watches as Rose shoves her foot into something, like she's kicking it. She's fighting like hell to get away and he aims the sonic exactly where she had just shoved her foot forward.

At first nothing happens. Rose remains where she is, but then…slowly, she begins to frantically claw at her ankle, like she's trying to untie something. When she finally is able to free herself, she turns to look at the Doctor and she points up, starting to swim up, he follows suit. He waits a few more seconds, allowing her to build a bit of a head start just in case that thing recovers and attempts to go after her again.

Unable to stand submerged any longer, he heads for the surface feeling his lungs burn for the air. When he does finally break onto the surface he inhales deeply panting and turning in small circles to find Rose. He spots her just as she comes up from the waters, pushing her hair out of her face and she coughs. When she's finished she begins to turn around, trying to find him and when she does, her face breaks out into a relieved smile and immediately begins to swim towards him. A huge smile is on her face. When she finally meets up with him, she embraces him tightly. The Doctor does the same thing, so worried that he was going to lose her.

She continues to pant in his ear, drinking in the air before she finally pulls away and smiles at him.

'Next time…' She inhales deeply. 'You can be bait. You coax the cat from the tree.'

'Deal.' He fiercely embraces her and kisses her head. Not wanting to acknowledge how close he had come to losing her. He was foolish for assuming she would have been safe.

He allows her to go on ahead of him, just in case and he doesn't want to take any chances this time. They are able to make it to the dock without any problems but he does catch Rose looking over her shoulder a few times. Even as she climbs the ladder, when she holds her hand down to him to help him back onto the dock, she glances towards the water. When he embraces her again, she breaks her stare with the water and wraps her arms around him as well.

'I'm sorry…'

'It's fine…I'm okay.' She whispers and pulls away. He places his hand on her cheek and smiles before it disappears as he lowers his gaze down to the front of her. He blinks and then holds her at arms length.

'Uh, you know…a white shirt and, and, pink…' He stammers through and Rose frowns, looking down at her shirt and sighs.

She had forgotten the original purpose of this flight had been to go to Bora Bora and as such she had put her hot pink bikini on and tossed a loose fitting white tee shirt over top of it, jeans and shoes.

This unintended swim has ruined her shirt, she's soaked and the wet shirt clings to her body, totally exposing the pink top underneath. She sighs and decides to play around a bit. She strips off the white shirt in front of him, exposing the hot pink top and walks to the end of the dock, leaving the Doctor stunned and frozen in his spot, totally unprepared for what he had just seen.

Rose has a bit of a smirk on her face as she wrings out her shirt over the edge of the dock. The Doctor slowly turns to her, staring as she continues to wring the water out, twisting the fabric, not caring that it will wrinkle.

The top is only held together by thin, pink straps, how on earth does it stay tied like that? He mentally tells himself to stop staring but finds he can't. Intrigued, he walks towards her and Rose hears him approaching, however she makes no movements to greet him, she continues to tend to her shirt.

He surprises her when he slips his arm around her waist and Rose leans back and they are quiet, enjoying the moment. Forgetting what just happened to them, forgetting why they are here. He's too attracted to her at this moment, to engulfed by her beauty to think of anything else other than being near her. He marvels at the fact that she quite honestly has not changed since he first laid eyes on her. If anything she's gotten more beautiful. Her every curve hasn't changed, she appears to be more toned now, since he last recalls seeing her, but she still maintains that air of feistiness and fire when they used to come together as they are now. That hasn't changed.

When she turns around to face him, she tucks the shirt into her back pocket and reaches to wrap her arms around his neck, making herself taller to do so. And she kisses him. She isn't sure what compels her to do so, perhaps it's instinct, maybe it's something more. Like she's testing herself to see how far she's willing to go with him. Even though part of her is still in the process of forgiving. The other part, which is in constant battle with her rational side, wants this. Has wanted this from the moment she set eyes on him in Mercy. That side wants to forgo the past and focus on the now. Because that's exactly what it is. It's in the past. It's history. However she can't forget that they still don't know one another well enough.

Inwardly she laughs to herself. Since they've been reunited it's as if she has never left. Their banter, their personalities, everything had slipped back into place so damned quickly, she nearly forgot the hurt he put on her. How does he manage to continue doing that?

They're so consumed with what they're doing, so focused that they fail to hear the footsteps that have appeared as three men appear on the hill overlooking the condensed beach. Spotting the vacant boat floating in the middle of the lake, the Doctor on the dock and catch no glimpse of his partner Rhoswen, the three men rush down to the dock, fearing the worst. Fearing that his partner had fallen victim to the hunger of that insatiable creature. After all, they can see the Doctor is absolutely drenched.

It's only when they are standing at the foot of the dock do they notice a pair of arms around his neck. Confused one of the men clears his throat and that causes the Doctor to pull away and turn around, exposing his assistant.

Rose widens her eyes, unable to believe that they had found them. Blackburn, MacDonald and Moore are staring at her in shock and horror. She is completely nude, from the waist up, well; to them she was fully exposed, wearing trousers like a man would. And even then the trousers are too form fitting. However she had managed to outdo herself this time.

There are two, triangular pink pieces of fabric that cover her front, barely and they are only held together by string it looks like. Appearing to tie around her neck. Her entire midriff is bare, shiny with the water that still clings to her. They are staggered how a woman would walk around like that; she has more guts than the strumpets they apprehend on the streets at night. How brazen is she?!

The Doctor can see that they are staring at Rose, unaccustomed to seeing a woman of this time, so they think, so exposed. Rose seems to be frozen with embarrassment, clearly her audacious display was meant for his eyes only and the extra attention is unwanted. He strides to the post he'd left his jacket and hastily snatches it up, not making any eye contact with them and he quickens his pace to Rose. When he reaches her, he wraps it around her shoulders and she appears to bring herself to her senses. She quickly slips the jacket on, pulling it tightly to herself and he watches her cheeks redden from embarrassment.

An uncomfortable silence continues to still the air around them, everyone unsure of who will speak first. What issues they will address and how that little display will go unnoticed and unmentioned.

Moore can't believe what a little cherry she had turned out to be. Nothing more than a tart, a woman with no values. And yet, oddly, within him he feels the sting of jealousy again. For he had wanted to feel her lips on his and he lowers his gaze to the floor, feeling guilty for thinking those thoughts, given her obvious reputation.

They watch as MacDonald whispers something to Blackburn who merely nods his head in agreement. Rose only glimpsed MacDonald's mouth the word cherry to him. But she doesn't understand what that means. The Doctor does, and he doesn't care for that word to be used against her like that.

'I will thank you to never, _ever_, refer to her as a cherry again. Am I making myself perfectly understood?' The Doctor states firmly and they all nod, catching the hidden anger in his voice. Maybe that's what scared them the most, he never raised his voice, but the power behind it made them all fear what he would do should they ever cross him again.

'Aye, sir.' Blackburn said, but they all still have their eyes on Rose. She merely clutches the jacket tighter to her and gets lost in the sound of the violin, which has begun to grow louder.

'Why is it you've called us here, sir?' MacDonald questions and the Doctor motions to the lake behind them.

'I need another boat to get the one we left out there.'

'What happened?' Blackburn questions and finally tears his eyes from Rose, who feels grateful. She quietly twists her hair, attempting to get all the water out of it.

'We had a run in with what has been causing you and your town so much grief.' The Doctor states with a bit of a smile.

'Is that why you're wet?' MacDonald wonders and they both nod.

'Yes. It tried to get Rhoswen.' The Doctor responds, moving closer to Rose, just in cause they try to say something derogatory to her again.

'Is she all right?' Moore meekly questions and the Doctor and Rose exchange looks, curious as to why they are asking this now when mere moments ago they were concerned only for the reputation they believe she has. It infuriates him, but he remains silent, watching her.

Rose can see his anger for the way they had talked to her. She still isn't sure what exactly a cherry is, but for him to defend her and use his temper to strike fear into them, it must be pretty bad.

She folds her arms across her chest, feeling quite small in the jacket and ensures the emotion has drained from her face when she replies to Moore's question.

'Yes I am, thank you for inquiring.' Rose has a hint of sarcasm in her voice. It doesn't go unnoticed by Moore and he locks his gaze with the ground.

'What exactly tried to abduct Miss Wolfe?' Blackburn attempts to steer the conversation to a more neutral subject.

'What you have on your hands, gentlemen, is known as a Fosse Grim.' The Doctor points to the lake and they each stare at it. He can see the confusion in their eyes and Rose places her hands on her hips, when she locks gazes with the Doctor, she non verbally tells him that he should be the one to explain it to them.

'What is that?' Blackburn wonders and the Doctor sighs a bit.

'An alien, to be brief.'

'An alien?' Moore echoes. His eyes dart from Rose to the Doctor, waiting to see if their facial expressions to betray anything that might tell him they are simply joking.

'What does it what want?' Blackburn questions and begins to walk towards the Doctor, he steps in front of Rose slightly, shielding her.

'Again, in short, life. It survives by feeding off the life energy of other living beings. Namely women and children.' He explains and there is a silence that passes between everyone.

'We're going to catch it.' Rose interjects and they all turn to her. She smiles a bit.

'How are you going to do that?' MacDonald folds his arms across his chest and looks very annoyed.

'Fishing. It lives in the water.'

'_Is_ it a fish?' Blackburn questions and the Doctor smirks.

'No! Although…maybe. No, no, it isn't.'

'You sound unsure.' MacDonald points out and the Doctor nods.

'Well, I've never seen once before.' He admits and Blackburn exchanges looks with MacDonald.

'I beg your pardon?' Blackburn repeats and Rose sighs, pushing the jacket sleeves up on her arms.

'Look, never mind about what it looks like. The only thing you need to worry about is that we will catch it,' Rose informs them and the three men watch her carefully, she just raises her eyebrows at them. 'Are we good? Now, as we said before, we're going to need a boat, to get the other one. Where can we find one?'

All three of the men continue to eye her, unsure if they enjoy taking orders from a woman. While MacDonald and Blackburn make no further comment about her attire, they still believe that her reputation is less than honourable. While they debate her answer, Moore suddenly answers her question.

'I can help. There's farm not too far from here. I can inquire for you.' Moore offers and Blackburn and MacDonald shoot him a bit of a disapproving glare.

'Thank you, constable.' Rose smiles brightly and Moore nods, heading off immediately.

The Doctor turns to her, leaning down to whisper. 'It seems that they no longer wish to help us.' He shoots the two remaining officers a disapproving look.

'Constable Moore is still willing,' Rose points out. 'I think I may have…lost some of their respect for my…nakedness.' She says the last part with a bit of a smile.

'Don't be sorry. It's normal for you and not for them. You shouldn't care. I don't. You looked…' He trails off, hoping she'd catch his meaning. She does.

Rose smiles a bit, enjoying his sudden affection for her. 'Thanks. I do enjoy it. Apparently so did you.' She finishes and gives him a slight nudge.

MacDonald and Blackburn wonder what the two of them have been speaking about. They patiently wait to see what they are speaking of, who will speak and when the Doctor glances up, he remains cold to them.

'Did you bring salt?' The Doctor wonders and Blackburn nods, the Doctor squeezes Rose's shoulder as he walks towards Blackburn. He pulls out a glass jar out of his jacket pocket and hands it over to the Doctor.

'What do you need it for?' MacDonald inquires and the Doctor shrugs.

'Just in case we run into some…problems.'

Neither MacDonald nor Blackburn has a chance to question that sentence because they see Moore returning to them from over the hills, jogging slightly as he approaches them with a bit of smile on his face. Rose is relieved to see that. It must mean that he had been successful in getting them that second boat. The Doctor turns around and tosses Rose the jar of salt and as she catches it, the Doctor moves on to Moore as he stops by Blackburn and MacDonald, out of breath.

'Well?'

'Farmer said he'd be right along, sir. He'd meet you at this dock as soon as he can.'

'Thank you constable.' The Doctor smiles and watches as the other two men give him a bit of a funny look.

'Well, gentlemen I think we can handle it from here.' The Doctor states simply and he turns to head back to Rose.

'I think I will leave constable Moore here, in case you should require assistance.' Blackburn responds and Rose watches as the Doctor continues to move towards her, she's curious what he will say, how he will reject that idea, most likely. He doesn't appreciate being spied on, nor babysat.

'Fine. If that's what you want to do.' The Doctor states indignantly. Rose is surprised by his response and she watches as he sits on the dock, staring at the little boat still being gently rocked by the water.

Rose watches as MacDonald and Blackburn give her a curt nod, and Blackburn leans into Moore, whispering something in his ear. He nods and the two men turn to leave, walking up the hill and towards the forest again.

Rose sets the jar down and sits beside the Doctor, dangling her legs over the side and she turns up to him.

'Did you want me to go back to the TARDIS and get some towels?' She offers and he shakes his head a bit. He takes off one shoe and dumps the water out of it before putting it back on.

Rose brushes his hair off his face and smiles at him as she undoes his jacket and pushes it off her shoulders a bit, growing hot. He places his arm around her shoulder and she rests her head on his. They're quiet, as they wait for the second boat to come around and hope that it will before sunset.

Moore just leans against the post, watching the two of them and he closes his eyes not really believing that the two of them need to observed like Blackburn had claimed. They seem completely harmless. Moore pulls out his pocket watch and checks the time. It's very nearly later afternoon, soon it will be time for supper. As he's just thought of that he hears the grumble in his stomach and looks over to the direction in which the other farmer lives. How much longer?

* * *

The Doctor brings himself to a sitting position, watching as the man continues to call to them, waving. Rose sits up as well; reaching behind her for her white shirt that she had attempted to dry while the sun was shining on them. While the Doctor greets the farmer, Rose hastily removes his jacket and tosses on the shirt, still rather damp and thoroughly wrinkled, but she doesn't mind.

'This is Bernard,' The Doctor points to the man and Rose waves.

'Hello!'

'Heard you are needing my boat.' Bernard states and pushes the hat up on his face a bit.

'Yes, we need to get the stray one on the waters.' The Doctor points and Bernard turns to see the little boat bobbing up and down.

'You lot row?' Bernard wonders and they nod quickly.

'Oh yes, quite capable.'

'All right, you can borrow it.' Bernard replies and he manoeuvres the little boat closer to the dock, tossing the Doctor the rope and he tethers it. Bernard climbs out and when he spots Moore getting closer, he acknowledges Moore.

'Evening, constable. Nice to see you again.'

The Doctor climbs down into the boat, Rose following him, ready to end this and the Doctor calls up to Moore who is still making pleasant conversation with the farmer.

'Constable Moore, we are going to need your help as well.' The Doctor calls up and Moore peers down to them, waiting for him to join them.

'Um…may I enquire as to why…?' He answers meekly.

'Six hands are better than four.' The Doctor replies and Moore hesitates before he takes a step back and disappears from view.

Rose is sure that he's changed his mind and run, however what they can't see is that Moore has taken the jar of salt and shoved it into his coat pocket before he reappears and begins to descend the ladder.

When he sets foot on the boat the Doctor puts his arm around his shoulder and has a wide grin on his face.

'Welcome aboard, constable Moore!'

'Thank you.' Moore responds and Rose has a seat, taking one of the ores and the Doctor takes the other. However before they can set off, Moore takes the ore out of Rose's hand and she looks up to him confused.

'Something wrong?' Rose wonders and Moore shakes his head.

'No, not really. I know you're used to doing things on your own, Miss Wolfe, however, I…just wish for you to allow me to do this.'

Rose gives him a bit of an odd look and trades places with him, sitting beside the Doctor. She isn't happy about being treated as inferior, and the Doctor can see that look on her face, quite annoyed to be treated like that. And yet, the Doctor senses that there wasn't any ill will in his words. He believes, aside from the very obvious crush that man has on Rose, that Moore only wished to treat her with respect and of course, they can't forget they era they are in. He was simply treating her as a lady.

Rose has always been a bit…spunky and she definitely doesn't like people doing things for her and so he leans into her, whispering very simple words to her.

'Era. Customs. Values. No ill will.' The Doctor informs her and Rose looks up to him. She opens her mouth to protest and he shakes his head.

She understands that this era treats women, but she does not want to be held in those standards. However, for now, it appears that she will have to bite her tongue and accept it.

The boat ride is otherwise quiet. They don't say much; Rose is too consumed with the violin and its melody, haunting her. Drawing her near the edge of the boat. The Doctor has noticed that Rose has begun to stare off into nothing, warning him that this creature has her in his thralls once again. He uses his free hand to grip hers tightly, not letting her be overcome once again.

By the time they have reached the other boat, Rose has gripped his hand firmly. She's trying to fight it but is losing. He will not lose her. Her stare becomes fixated on one spot of the lake. The Doctor physically tilts her head towards him, breaking her gaze and she blinks.

'I'm losing…' She whispers and he watches her stare become vacant, tilting her head back to the waters.

'I know, we're going to stop it.' He assures her, brushing the hair from her eyes.

Moore hasn't missed the way Rose has been acting.

'Doctor…is Miss Wolfe all right?' Moore wonders and the Doctor sees the look of concern in his eyes. This man is enamoured with her. He grows jealous.

'She's all right. The Fosse Grim is trying to lure her.' The Doctor states matter of factly. Watching Rose shift towards the water again.

'To do what…?' Moore wonders, although part of him already knows the answer to that.

'To be added to your list,' The Doctor replies darkly. 'Stay here and watch her, I have to get in the other boat and finish untangling that net. Do not let her fall in, constable Moore.'

'Yes, sir.' Moore replies and steadies the boat as much as he can so that the Doctor can get into the other one.

As he steps in, he very nearly falls in the water as the boat sways so much. Moore attempts to reach across and steady the other boat for him, and as he does, Rose peers over the side of the edge like she is compelled to do.

And she sees the man again, drowning, reaching his hand out to her, so she can save him from his certain death.

'Doctor…I can…see him now…he's so angry at me…' Rose manages to focus her thoughts, even though she can't look back. His gaze grips her to her core.

'Moore, get her away from the water!' The Doctor shouts and Moore jumps, he shuffles to Rose's side and moves her away so she can no longer see the water. Now all she hears is the music. How frantic it is becoming but at the same time so ardent and eerie.

The Doctor begins to work frantically, hastily untangling the net as fast as his fingers will work. It almost appears to be making it worse. He takes frequent glances at Rose, moving herself closer to the edge again and something is telling him that she's going to go over once more.

'Can I help?' Moore wonders and the Doctor looks up.

'Take this end. But keep your eye on Rhoswen. I'm serious.' The Doctor states and Moore hastily nods. As the Doctor tosses the net over it get snagged on an exposed nail on Moore's boat's side and the Doctor silently curses.

Moore reaches over to unhook it and it seems then that the Fosse Grim makes its move. The boat is violently knocked from underneath and the boat lurches and Rose is knocked backwards. She falls back into the water.

The Doctor is immediately on his feet, he doesn't breath and watches the bubbles come to the surface. Rose comes to the surface, pushing her hair out of her face as she blinks the water from her eyes.

'Swim to the boat! Quickly!' The Doctor calls to her and Rose does as she's told. Moore reaches over the side of the boat he's in and holds his hand out, Rose swims as quickly as she can, trying not to give in to the sound of the violin. The Doctor holds the boat so they both do not fall in. He holds his breath, watching her get closer ever so slowly. Time seems to stand still or at least slow to a crawl.

Just as she's about to reach for Moore's outstretched hand, she feels something slither around her ankle and she only has time to inhale deeply before she disappears beneath the waters. She doesn't come up again.

'No! _No!_' The Doctor screams and he quickly removes his jacket tossing it in the boat. Moore watches helpless where Rose has just been. 'Moore! You keep working on that net! Now! Move!' He shouts and Moore springs back to life, hastily attempting to work through the tangles and the Doctor watches him briefly before speaking once more. 'The moment that net is fit, toss it in the water. Got it?' The Doctor puts his foot on the rim of the boat's edge.

'Yes, sir.'

'Good.'

The Doctor places the sonic in his mouth and jumps over the side, sinking down he can already see Rose suspended in the waters, as something has a hold of her tightly.

He attempts to reach her as fast as he can, diving further down when the creature notices that it's being followed. The only reason he knows that is because Rose is dragged down further, even though she tries to swim upward.

Angered he points the sonic at the creature, where he assumes it is. Because he can see nothing other than the murkiness of the waters and the shafts of light that penetrate the water. It must have done something because Rose begins to shake her ankle and she turns to him, giving him a thumbs up.

They each head to the surface, a few feet from each other and Rose sputters out the water she had inhaled, the Doctor begins to swim towards her and just as he's about reach for her, she lets out a cry of surprise and is consumed by the waters again. Moore watches helpless and begins to work faster, nearly becoming frantic.

The Doctor curses and inhales deeply, disappearing beneath the waters once more. He can only see Rose as she's dragged further and further down, the pressure he's sure will do such damage to her lungs and that's what scares him the most. It will drive the remaining air out. Haunted by that fact he points the sonic at where he thinks the creature is, continuing to swim after her. This time, however, she doesn't go for the surface. She still struggles, but her movements become slowed and she remains suspended in the water, his little trick didn't work this time.

She merely continues to drive her foot until she appears to give up and becomes still. Listless. Rose doesn't move after that. The Doctor frantically points the sonic at the spot he believes the creature is, trying every setting he can think of. Finally he swims to her, hoping that maybe he can pry her from its grip and when he takes a hold of her hand, he ignores the burning feeling in his lungs, he's surprised to see that she doesn't appear to be held against her will any longer. And that's what terrifies him. Her eyes are closed and he grips her tightly around her waist, beginning the swim back. She isn't pried from his grip this time. It worries him even more.

Moore frantically watches the water for any signs but there isn't any. Deciding that the net will have to do in its current state, the end on one side is still in a bit of a mess, he tosses it into the waters, right where he last saw the Doctor and Rose. Slowly the net begins to sink in the water and he hooks the loose end onto the small, rather rusted hook that juts out at the end of the boat. That's when he's noticed that as he tossed the net in, his jacket pocket let out a ting sound when he hit the edge of the boat.

Confused he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the jar of salt. He had forgotten that he had put it in his pocket. Ordinary, run of the mill salt. Why had the Doctor requested that they bring this? Did he have a purpose for it?

Moore doesn't have a chance to contemplate it as the boat lurches suddenly, the net having caught something and Moore fumbles with the jar due to his already sweaty palms, attempting to secure it in his hands, but all he seems to do is push it further and further towards the waters. He bounces it from one hand to the other, unable to get a good grip on it, before he accidentally pushes it towards the boat's edge and he stretches forward to catch it, however it strikes the edge and cracks before disappearing into the waters. He stares at the water, horrified and rubs his hands on his trousers. How is he going to explain that to the Doctor?

At that moment Moore's attention is drawn back to the front of the boat when he hears the water being disturbed as the Doctor comes to the surface with Rose. Only she looks grey and blue. She has her head lolled in the Doctor's neck as he begins to swim backwards toward the dock, shuffling with them both. Moore stares transfixed and he becomes scared and angry that the creature had gotten her as well. The Doctor catches sight of Moore; the net is secured to the hook on the end of the boat.

'I've caught something!' Moore calls to him and the Doctor barely registers his words, he's too focused on keeping Rose's head above the water and moving as fast as he can to the dock. Hoping that the Fosse Grim hadn't gotten her. He can't lose her. Not now…not after everything.

'Row back!' The Doctor shouts, getting a mouth full of water and spitting it out again.

Moore nods and takes a look at the other boat, unsure of how they are going to get it back to the shore as well. Catching sight of the Doctor's jacket still in the other boat, Moore reaches over and takes it, figuring that he would most likely want it. He positions himself in the middle of the boat and begins to row back to the shore, whatever he's caught, he hopes it's the creature.

The Doctor's slow pace agonises him and when he does finally reach the dock, Bernard is waiting, having witnessed the whole ordeal and he kneels down, grabbing Rose under her arms and he pulls her from the waters, laying her down on her back as her head moves to the side. She doesn't make any movements.

The Doctor lifts himself from the waters and immediately falls to his knees by Rose's side. She isn't breathing, but she has a faint pulse. She's holding on. Moore finally is able to reach the dock as well but when he sees the Doctor by her side, he stays where he is, only standing in the boat to get a better view, hoping with everything that she will be well.

The Doctor whispers in her ear. 'Oh, come on, Rose Tyler, you can't quit on me now. We have so much to do and to see, you and I. I'm not going to let you leave me. You once made me promise that I wouldn't go where you couldn't follow. Now you promise me that.'

The Doctor repositions her head forward and begins to perform chest compressions on her, hoping that it would be enough to revive her. He tries not to focus on the fact that she's so grey. He momentarily pauses to brush her hair away from her face and catches how shaky his hands are. Focus on the good, he tells himself. He resumes his attempts to revive her.

'Oi, sir, what is it you're doing there? She's quite dead.' Bernard vulgarly points out and the Doctor glances up, giving him a dirty look.

He merely pinches her nose and breathes into her mouth, moving back to her chest once more. He will not lose her. He repeats his actions three more times before the sense of desperation and failure begin to claw at him. What if she was truly taken by the Fosse Grim? Impossible. She has no teeth marks on her. That fact spurs him onward.

Suddenly…

Rose spits up water, coughing as she rolls to her side automatically before she sits up and into the Doctor's embrace, still coughing and her throat raw because of it. Bernard gasps and Moore throws his fist into the air at this victory. He nearly loses his balance and tumbles into the water himself.

'How did you do that?!' Bernard cries out, they can hear the fear in his voice. 'How did you…?' Bernard trails off, convinced he's brought her back from the dead with some sort of magic.

'Doctor!' Moore calls and he turns over to him, and the Doctor catches his jacket, draping it over Rose's shoulders as she begins to shiver.

'Thought I said…I didn't want to coax cats from trees,' She replies weakly. All he can do is laugh at her statement. She pulls him down and smiles. 'And I do promise…'

He embraces her tightly again, putting his hand on the back of her head, knowing what she meant by her words to him.

'Doctor, we still have that thing caught in the net.' Moore reminds him and Rose glances from the Doctor to Moore.

'I'm sorry. Caught?' Rose wonders as she gets to her feet, heading towards the boat Moore is still standing in. The Doctor follows her and Rose catches sight of the net still on the hook.

'Right…let's get it out.' The Doctor replies and Rose does the jacket up, pushing the sleeves up her arms as Moore repositions the boat. Collectively…they have no idea what to expect.

* * *

'That's it?' Moore questions as the four of them stare at the creature on the dock. Bernard could not handle staring at the creature for long. He decided to go out and fetch the other boat.

'That is not what I expected. It's all cracked…' Rose replies and the Doctor bends down, examining it.

'The flesh is cracked because…' He pause and runs the sonic over the body, frowning. 'Salt?'

'Oh, uh, yes…I accidently dropped the jar of salt into the water…' Moore sheepishly admits and Rose clutches the polished black violin closer to her. The Doctor remains quiet, but inside he is quite perturbed.

The Doctor is quite, examining the body carefully. The Fosse Grim died partially a man but a few limbs still remain in a tentacle like form. The Doctor uses the sonic to lift up the tentacle noticing the hooks staggered underneath.

'Rose, lift your left pant leg.' The Doctor turns to her, catching sight of the holes in her jeans.

She carefully sets the violin down and attempts to lift the leg on her jeans. 'They're wet and they're skinny jeans…' Rose reminds him but she does so. It reveals small gouges from the hooks and she blinks. Not realising how much they sting until the Doctor pointed it out. 'Ow…'

'Is it truly dead?' Moore wonders, taking a careful step forward towards the tall creature. It is well over six feet in height, and well muscled. It clearly uses them to get its victims.

Its white flesh is cracked, exposing the redness beneath it as it oozes a viscous black liquid. The yellow eyes stare vacantly into nothing and the curly black hair remains matter against its forehead. Moore sets his gaze on the pale purple tentacle like arm sprawled on the dock.

He truly wasn't aware that the salt could do that. It had been an accident. The jar slipped. He hadn't meant to kill this creature…

'A fresh water creature had salt dumped on it. You tell me.' The Doctor states sarcastically.

Moore doesn't miss the Doctor's indignant tone of voice. 'I do apologise, again. The jar slipped…'

Rose nudges the Doctor and he sighs. The only reason he is annoyed is because he thought that a Fosse Grim was a legend. A myth. He's only heard of them, never seen them before. And now it's lying sprawled on the deck, dead. He doesn't even know if there are more, or if this one here is…was the only one. He knew it had been an accident but it was bittersweet.

He lost the chance to learn about this creature, what it truly wanted, maybe it was crying for help. Perhaps it had gotten stuck here; after all, the creature only became active three years ago. Something must have happened, and required a helping hand. However…now he'll never know. He'll never know if that creature had a name, its history…he'll just never know.

And he really likes not knowing. It's an ending yes, but not the ending he would have chosen. It just happened. There is no sense of closure. Maybe that's why he doesn't feel like he usually does when they apprehend or stop the evil. It's a rather conflicted feeling he's currently experiencing.

He pushes his hair out of his face and Rose kneels down beside him, fascinated by it. Both a still drenched, and when she reaches for his hand, he pulls away at first before he takes her hand again. She's still cold. His jacket doesn't appear to be helping her any. Rose stares at

'What are we going to do with it?'

'I don't know yet,' The Doctor admits and notices the violin on the dock by her feet. 'What about that?'

Rose follows where the Doctor is pointing and she turns back to him quickly. 'Should we keep it…? Or together forever?' She wonders and he puts his arm around her.

'First things first…we'll decide about that in a moment. We need to take Moore back to the station.'

'Right. Let's do that.'

* * *

Moore stumbles out of the TARDIS looking around, shocked as he circles it multiple times, trying to comprehend what he'd just stumbled out of. Rose and the Doctor wait in the doorway, small smiles on their faces.

'It's…my word…it's…'

'Bigger on the inside?' Rose offers.

'Yes, I do get that a lot.' The Doctor responds automatically.

'Who are you…? Really?' Moore wonders and Rose folds her arms across her chest.

'My real name is Rose Tyler and this is the Doctor.'

'We're time travellers.' The Doctor adds and Moore merely gapes at them. He watches them from a distance.

They don't have time to answer any of Moore's questions as the sound of the TARDIS engines has alerted Blackburn and MacDonald outside, trying to figure out what the sound was.

They come out of the station to see an odd blue box and in it stands the Doctor and his assistant. Constable Moore is staring at them with a quiet awe.

'Constable Moore? What's going on?' Blackburn questions and Moore looks back to him.

'Nothing, sir.' Moore replies sheepishly and Rose looks up to the Doctor. He catches her look and together they step out of the TARDIS.

Blackburn watches them. The assistant looks very small in the tweed jacket she is wearing. It's then he notices that both she and the Doctor are still wet; he frowns at them when they approach him. He thought for sure that they would have changed their attire. Of course when he thinks about it, they had been at the lake for the majority of the afternoon.

'Well, you don't have to worry from this day on.' The Doctor states and Blackburn and MacDonald exchange glances.

'I'm sorry?' MacDonald wonders and the Doctor glances back at Rose.

'The Fosse Grim is dead. Your village is safe again.'

'How?'

'A pure accident, I assure you.' The Doctor replies and has a bit of a sigh in his voice.

'It was me, sir. I accidentally killed the creature.' Moore admits and steps forward.

'Accidentally? You will be commended…' Blackburn starts but Moore cuts him off.

'No sir, I shouldn't be.' Moore admits and Rose smiles slightly.

'I don't understand…'

'You didn't see…there was just something…it didn't deserve that.' Moore finishes and Rose can see the confusion on Blackburn's face. His struggle to comprehend what exactly Moore's words mean.

'Where is it now?' He wonders and the Doctor folds his arms.

'We've buried it. I won't tell you where and don't go looking for it. It's over. Leave it at that.' He states and Rose can see Blackburn mulling it over. For a moment she's afraid that he will demand access and information.

But he doesn't.

'Very well,' Blackburn steps forward and shakes the Doctor's hand. 'Thank you. Thank you for your help.'

'You're welcome.' But the Doctor's tone is indifferent.

Moore steps towards Rose and decides to embrace her shyly. It takes Rose off guard but she does eventually smile, embracing him in return.

'I would like to thank you, Rose, for your inspiring words.' Moore informs her and Rose nods her head.

'You're welcome.'

Blackburn and MacDonald exchange looks and with a final nod, they turn back to head into the station. They do not address Rose or the Doctor further.

'Let's go, constable Moore.' MacDonald calls and Moore begins to follow them when he stops half way there and rushes back to where Rose and the Doctor are still standing.

Moore embraces Rose tightly, one last time, before he begins to head towards the station again.

'You know…this may have given me inspiration for my own story.' Moore admits and Rose widens her eyes, her face breaking out into a smile.

'Well then, off you go and write it! You may be one step closer to your dream!' Rose calls and he nods, heading inside.

The Doctor watches them with a bit of a fascination and when Moore goes inside, he turns to Rose.

'What was that about?' He wonders innocently and Rose keeps her stare on the station, immensely happy for Moore. She truly believes he'll be all right now. Somehow he matured in the short time they spent with him. He'd be just fine. He's found his confidence and is in control now.

'Oh, just someone about to live their dream.'

'I see, well good,' The Doctor leans on Rose and then notices something else. 'Come on. We need to dry off. Properly. Before we catch a chill.'

Rose turns up to him with a bit of sly smile. 'Really?'

'Yes. I have one more place I'd like to take you.' He responds and Rose folds her arms.

'It isn't Bora Bora, is it? Now I don't feel like going.' She admits and the Doctor smiles, ushering her inside the TARDIS.

He disappears beneath the console and Rose can hear him rummaging for something. 'No,' He calls to her. 'It isn't Bora Bora. I hope you appreciate it. Because it took me a long time to find them.'

'Them?' Rose responds confused and watches the Doctor reappear carrying two white towels. He tosses one to her and she catches it.

'That's right. Them. Are you curious?' The Doctor wonders and Rose bends over, towel drying her hair.

'What do you think?' He manages to make out her voice, even though it is rather muffled.

'I think yes.' He responds and Rose straightens up, smirking at him.

'Well, you'd be right.' Rose replies and the Doctor leans against the console.

'I suggest a change of clothing, Miss Tyler. And we'll go from there.'

Rose opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out, except for a smile. She walks towards him, tossing the towel on the chair. She stops in front of him and places her hands on her hips, studying him, looking him up and down.

'Just what are you planning?' She wonders. He merely tosses her a smile.

'Go get changed and you'll find out. You'll really like it.' He insists and Rose raises her eyebrows at him. She turns to head to her room but she turns around, suddenly thinking of something.

'You know…I really like this. The me and you bit. I like it.' She confesses and is delighted to see a genuine smile break out on his face.

'Yeah? I like it too. I really, really like it. A lot.' The Doctor responds and Rose embraces him. She loves it when it's just the two of them. She missed it.

He keeps her tightly to him until she looks up to him with a slight smirk. She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him. She's caught off guard by the ferocity behind his kiss. Oh, she can tell he wants more from her. As she does from him. But not yet. There is still work to be done between them. A lot of work still. However they are heading in the right direction. Maybe it's faster than she had anticipated, but somehow…she isn't as scared as she was in the beginning. Imagine that. After all that had passed between them, she wasn't scared. Still a bit bitter. Still a bit angry. However those feelings are so rapidly dissolving she forgets she's been gone, sometimes.

He pulls away from her and notices the goose bumps that have settled on her. 'Go put something warm on.'

'You won't tell me where, huh?' Rose wonders and he shakes his, just flashing her a grin. 'All right. You win.' Rose heads up the stairs and into the hallway.

'You'll love it.'

'When it's you and me, I love anything.'

He watches as she disappears into the hall and leans on the console, staring off. Something is growing between them again. He felt it when she kissed him. She must be on the path to forgiving him. Even though he hasn't forgiven himself yet. She is. And she's all that matters to him now.

* * *

Rose steps out of the TARDIS into bright sunshine and she looks around. They are in some kind of study. It's furnished with imported, expensive looking leather furniture, rugs, bookshelves that reach from the floor to the ceiling and cover over half the walls. It is tidy, posh looking and Rose frowns.

She turns to the Doctor who is still leaning against the TARDIS with a wide grin on his face. She doesn't understand and begins to tug at one of the curls in a vain attempt to figure it out. Nothing looks familiar. She doesn't know the time they are in, nor where they actually are. And the Doctor won't tell her anything other than to be patient. Well she wants to know.

The Doctor checks his watch and smiles a bit. Any time now. Rose turns her attention to the open doors that lead to the garden as a voice floats into the room.

'George? I'm finished riding. I'd like some tea, please. I just have to retrieve something from my grandmother's study. I will have it in the garden, thank you. Oh, and will you let my brother know? He said he'd join me when I was ready. Grandmother won't be, she's not well.' The voice belongs to a young woman and they can see her shadow on the doors as she approaches. The riding crop tucked under her arm and she draws closer.

Rose doesn't know what to expect and remains frozen, unsure of what to do when the woman eventually comes into the room. The Doctor merely moves beside her, uncertain of what she might do or how she'll react. She already looks nervous, even if she doesn't know why. Honestly he can't wait to see the look on her face.

When the young woman does enter, dressed in riding attire, she doesn't notice the two of them standing off, staring at her. The young woman continues to open drawers in the expensive mahogany desk as she searches for something.

She smiles widely when she finds what it was she had been looking for, she finally brings her gaze up and lets out a cry of surprise when she sets her sights on the two strangers in the study. She presses her hand to her chest and her eyes are wide. However the recognition of one of the strangers begins to set in and she moves her hand from her chest to her mouth. How could she think of one as a stranger?

She hastily moves around the desk and stares at them. Rose feels the tears start in her eyes and she begins to smile.

Rose makes the first step and the young woman does the same, they hastily close the gap between them and they embrace each other fiercely, laughing. Rose turns back to the Doctor, wiping away her tears and she gives him a disbelieving look. He merely smiles at her, holding his arms out.

'Are you going to stay for tea? Oh, please say you will.'

'Of course we will, Anastasia.' Rose replies and she grins, the Doctor finally approaching them.

'Please, it's Ana now.' Ana informs them and she turns to the Doctor who holds his hand out.

'Hello again.'

'Again? Sir, have we had the pleasure of meeting before?' Ana wonders as she shakes his hand.

'Oh! Right! The face. I'm the Doctor.'

'I'm afraid I don't understand.' Ana admits and studies the man before her. He looks nothing like the man who she had met eight years ago. There isn't any sense of resemblance. She is immensely confused.

'Why don't we go to the garden. And I…we can explain everything.' Rose offers and Ana nods her head, a wide grin breaking out on her face. She links arms with Rose and begins to lead her out. Rose reaches back and tightly grips the Doctor's hand. She doesn't know why she feels so nervous, but she's excited. Hopefully Alexey isn't far away either.

* * *

'You've settled in Copenhagen?' Rose wonders and Ana nods. Of course it makes sense. Her grandmother is originally from Denmark after all. It only seems logical.

'Yes. We stayed in Crimea for two years after you left. It was brutal Rose. The Soviets were everywhere, spreading like an infection. It was my grandmother's sister who finally convinced her to leave. It was growing too dangerous.' Ana pauses and Rose leans forward. The Doctor looks over his shoulder at the other figure rapidly approaching. He smiles as he picks up his cup of tea and drinks from it.

'Where did you go?' Rose wonders.

'England. King George V sent a warship to collect us. Grandmother did not want to leave the Crimea. I know you don't know her, personally, Rose, but she is quite a stubborn woman. And we stayed in England for some time before grandmother began to long for her home once more. So we have settled here. We do make frequent trips back to England.'

'What year is it?' Rose wonders and looks to the Doctor. Ana answers for him.

'It's 1925.' Ana has a bit of a smile on her face.

'Where is your grandmother now?' Rose wishes to see her and to show her that she proudly wears her ring, never forgetting her family.

Ana's face darkens considerably. 'She is not well, Rose. I fear she may pass at any time.'

'What's wrong? Is she sick?'

'Yes, among other things,' Ana replies and looks to the holiday villa that they are currently living in. 'Her beloved sister just passed away. Dowager Queen Alexandra. Her death devastated her. She's lost so much of her family already. I know she wishes to live for us, but she was incredibly close with her sister. They shared this house at one point together. And,' Ana pauses, growing emotional over her next words. 'She's already outlived four of her six children.'

Rose covers her mouth but doesn't have a chance to answer her as the figure the Doctor had seen on the lawn has finally arrived. He doesn't know it's Rose, since she is facing Anastasia and all he'd see is the back of her head. Ana notices who has joined them and she smiles.

'Ana, who is it you have with you, today? Old friends?' The young man wonders and Ana nods her head.

'Friends indeed,' Ana gives him a sly grin. 'Alyosha, you'll never believe who is sitting with us for tea.'

'I can't imagine, Ana. I'm not good at your guessing games.'

'Oh, think back eight years to the time in Siberia…she was with us.' Ana explains and the young man widens his eyes.

'That is a cruel joke to play, Anastasia.'

Rose pushes out the chair and turns around. 'It isn't a joke…surprise, Alexey.' She whispers and she watches as he attempts to form a sentence, struggling until he just gives up and embraces her tightly.

She feels the tears in her eyes and a wide smile on her face before she holds him at arms length, really studying him.

'I can't believe it's really you…' Alexey responds and Rose can only smile.

'Look how grown up you are…' Rose informs him quietly.

The Doctor stands as well and Alexey turns to him, a confused look in his eyes. He holds out his hand anyway, to be polite, but he has no idea who this man is.

'I'm the Doctor.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. Pretty sure. I think.' The Doctor frowns and Alexey turns to Ana who merely shrugs her shoulders, not understanding it herself.

'You say that, but you are not the same man I recall meeting.' Alexey reminds them and Rose remembers that night in so much detail.

Her memories engulf her and she presses her lips together. Missing him immensely and wishing she could have some how prevented his death. Remembering seeing him in the detached basement with the rest of his family angers and saddens her at the same time. And she already misses him again.

'Yeah. I know,' The Doctor leans back in his chair, struggling to think of a way to explain everything to them but not in a way that it'd be complicated. 'See…it's quite simple. Actually it isn't. It's rather complicated. Very complicated.'

'Think of it as…' Rose pauses and turns to the Doctor, frowning. 'How do you even…?'

'I died, but I didn't.' The Doctor replies and he watches as both Ana and Alexey nod their head, still vacant gazes from them.

'Interesting.' Alexey offers and he sits down beside Rose and Ana.

She can't get over the fact that even though he is a young man of twenty-one, he still maintains some of that boyish face. Ana is the same way. She may be twenty-four, but even she still has that slight air is mischievousness about her. She is beautiful as Alexey is handsome.

'Enough about us, though, Rose,' Ana's voice breaks Rose from her thoughts. 'What about you? How has your life been? What have you been doing?'

'My life has been complicated,' Rose admits and the Doctor looks away. 'Before me, though, I want to hear about you two!'

Ana and Alexey smile before they collectively nod. Soon they fall into pleasant conversation. While they seem to have accepted their lives now, that doesn't mean they miss the pine for the life they had been raised in before it was torn away from them and broke their family to pieces. The world is a hard place to live in. She wishes she could tell them that in less than seventy years that mindset that had stolen their family from them would be gone. But she can't. They won't live to see it either.

Before they know it, the sun has dipped beneath the horizon and the Doctor checks his watch. They're going to have to get going. Or they'll be late. He waits for a lull in the conversation before he breaks in.

'I hate to be the one to say this, but we have to be going.' He replies and feels guilty for the three dejected looks he receives.

'Oh, must you? Couldn't you stay for supper?' Ana pleads and the Doctor shakes his head.

'We've our own dinner party to get to.' He responds and Rose frowns at him, waiting for an explanation, but he doesn't provide one.

'Really? Terrible luck, no offence.' Alexey sighs and Rose nods her head.

They each stand and walk back into the study where the TARDIS is waiting for them. Rose doesn't want the moment to end; she's just getting to know them again. She missed them and they never left her thoughts. She's so relieved that they were able to build a life around themselves, despite their situation.

Ana is the first to embrace Rose and Alexey merely wraps his arms around them both, relishing in the fact that she had come back. That she told him stories of her travels just as she promised.

'I wish you didn't have to go.' Ana admits and Rose nods.

'I wish that, too.'

'Will you come back?' Alexey wonders nervously and Rose glances to the Doctor, he nods his head.

'When my ride will let me.' Rose informs them and Alexey gingerly touches the TARDIS' exterior, a whimsical look in his eyes.

'I should like to see this ship in action one day.' He confesses and the Doctor puts his arm around his shoulders.

'Tell you what, the next time I bring Rose back, we'll all go on a little trip.' The Doctor pledges and watches Alexey's eyes light up with delight.

'Do you mean that?'

The Doctor crosses both his hearts with a wide smile. 'Promise. I always keep promises.'

After another emotion farewell, Rose wipes the tears from Ana's eyes while Alexey attempts to maintain a stoic exterior. They wave as Rose and the Doctor step inside and close the door.

The door hastily reopens and the Doctor pokes his head out. 'Watch this bit, you'll love it.'

Ana and Alexey exchange looks and then laugh as the sound of the ancient engines begins to grind and a wind sweeps through the room. Ana covers her mouth as the TARDIS gradually begins to dematerialise. When it's gone, they embrace each other once more. Already missing her.

* * *

The Doctor wipes the tears from Rose's eyes as she smiles up at him. He embraces her tightly as he leans against the console. Keeping her steady as the TARDIS moves.

'Did you like it?'

'Of course I did!' Rose exclaims. 'Thank you…I've always wondered…'

'So have I. When I found them, I…didn't have you then…' The Doctor admits and Rose frowns. 'So…I just sort of watched them grow up, on your behalf. I wanted to take you to see them the moment we left Nicholas and Alexandra's coronation. But…you know how hard it is for me to get things done…sometimes.'

'You truly are amazing.' Rose decides and wipes the tears away, swallowing. To think that he did that on her behalf spoke volumes to her.

'No, you are. It was all you.' He reminds her and Rose merely shrugs.

'Did you mean it when you said I could visit them again? And that you'd take them somewhere?'

'Of course I did,' The Doctor replies and Rose's face lights up at the thought. 'It's just a matter of when.'

'Thank you.'

'You're more than welcome.' The Doctor responds and places a kiss on her head.

'Now, what dinner party are you referring to? I'm a bit of a mess.' She admits and the Doctor smiles.

'The Ponds! It's their anniversary.'

'It's their anniversary?' Rose questions and the Doctor nods. 'Well, we have to stop and get them something!'

'Way ahead of you.' The Doctor is already standing by the doors. Rose rushes to join him and they step onto a street.

* * *

Rose looks around and notices that the TARDIS has landed on a still busy street. Though the crowds have thinned considerably, there is still a good amount of people wandering the outdoor market. She spots a large outdoor flower stall and she pulls the Doctor's hand, heading towards it.

She begins to pick flowers, comparing colours and she slowly begins to build a rather stunning bouquet. When she's thoroughly satisfied she turns to the Doctor who has been waiting patiently. She twirls it in her hands.

'There. What do you think?' She wonders and the Doctor examines it. When he's finished, Rose inhales their beautiful scent.

'Looks good.' The Doctor replies and Rose smiles, handing money to the clerk.

'Well we'd better get moving, or we'll be late.' She counters and the Doctor offers his arm to her, which she gladly accepts.

It's been such an amazing time with him, just like it used to be, like it should have always been. She never wants this to end. She enjoys it far too much. And she's slowly falling back in love with him. He's made his intentions clear with her. However she needs a bit more time. Stints like this help them rediscover one another, which they so desperately need, but also to reconnect. She thinks they're doing a rather good job of it.

She turns up to him and smiles, which he returns. The journey had been slow, she'd been forced to take the long way around, but she made it. She matured along the way, put to use everything he had taught her and perhaps in some respects had become too much like him in the process. But it was well worth it.

Inhabitants of the universe get ready, she thinks. They should worry. Well, only the evil ones should. Because the two of them will take on anything.

Together they are a force to be reckoned with. Because he taught her well. And she's eager to show him.

* * *

Omg, you guys. This chapter nearly killed me. But it's done. I was actually going to post it yesterday but added the Anastasia/Alexey bit on a whim.

So, incase you're not aware, this takes place during that little nine month stint that the Doctor and Rose were absent.

I really, really hope you like this chapter. I did work doubly hard on it after I lost it. Practically rewrote it twice. Also I have started the next one chapter which will be the goodbye for the Ponds. That never gets any easier.

However with the new episodes, as I mentioned, I am so excited to get Clara involved with Rose and the Doctor. It's going to be awesome. Especially after last week's episode. Got me some ideas for that.

Anyway, best wrap this up. Let me know what you guys think!


	6. The Angels Take Manhattan

_This was the part that she disliked the most. How uncomfortable it was to move around her room. The difficulty in performing the simplest tasks like getting comfortable in her bed and attempting to sleep required so much effort now that she instantly became aggravated when she failed and would give up. _

_Growing restless, she gets up from the bed she had been sitting on, having grown angry that she couldn't get comfortable because when she did, her mind only focused on the shooting pain in her collarbone and nothing else. _

_She walks around the room for a bit, however since she has nothing to do because of how late at night it is, very nearly four, she has to be content with menial tasks. Such as straightening things on her desk with her one free hand, rearranging books on the bookshelf, moving clothes from her favourite, paisley inspired red wingback chair, she tosses them on to either the laundry hamper or to her desk chair before deciding that some of the clothing she'd be looking for would be better off on the chair, she moves them back._

_She does anything to attempt to tire herself out. However it isn't working. It only serves to frustrate her more and she sits on the edge of the bed, watching the clouds pass over the moon wishing she were more tired. Physically she feels exhausted, but her mind is chattering away incessantly at her. _

_She attempts reading, however she finds that she can't focus on the words, her mind wandering away and not returning. The worst part it the wandering mind has nothing constructive to think about. Mostly focusing on the problem that is quickly becoming Lea Powers. However there is no solution offered, just the mind going over all of the negative things she's said or done to them over the past and as she thinks harder on that, she becomes more and more agitated. _

_That agitation translates into her wanting more move to burn off the anger and causes her to stay awake longer. Then she sits on the bed, sinking into the soft comforter, staring vacantly into the ceiling as she mentally attempts to slow her mind down. However, it doesn't do much good._

_Perhaps she ought to walk around the house some more, maybe make a mug of tea to help her relax. Thinking of all the ways in which Lea has embarrassed them over the course of their time there not only has her agitated, but stressed and uptight now as well. _

_Rose walks towards her door and quietly opens it. Looks like Pete had finally made it to bed. An hour ago, when she had decided against going down for something to eat, the lights in the library were still on. Now they are off, keeping the house in darkness. She steps out onto the cold limestone ground and quietly shuts the door behind her, scowling at having to do this all with only one arm. _

_She moves towards the stairs and carefully begins to go down them, her eyes still adjusting to the darkness. That's all she needs is to miss a stair and add more problems on herself. _

_When she reaches the bottom she moves towards the kitchen and once there she flicks on one of the dimmer lights, having grown accustomed to the darkness she doesn't want the harsh lighting on her eyes now._

_Forgetting where her mother keeps the teabags, she opens a few cupboards before finally spotting them closest to the oven. She takes her favourite mug and drops the bag in. Not wanting to boil the water in the teapot sitting on the oven's burners, Rose hunts around for the electric one, another detailed hunt reveals it to be stashed away on a shelf in the pantry with the other forgotten electric kitchen aids, like the stand mixer. She cradles it in her free arm and walks to the sink, shuffling it before she has to set it down and bring the water to it. _

_Once it's filled she plugs in the kettles and flicks it on, waiting for the click. As she does so she leans against the counter and yawns. She hopes that's a good sign of things to come. Spying a bunch of bananas left of the counter, Rose reaches for one, feeling suddenly famished. Just as she finishes the banana, the kettle clicks and Rose turns around, pouring the water into the mug and dunking the teabag in a few times, allowing all the flavour to seep out. _

_On her way back upstairs, she flicks off the lights, giving herself ample time to adjust to the darkness again as she climbs the stairs back to her room, being as quiet as she can be so as not to wake everyone up. _

_Once on the landing, Rose stops in front of her door and hesitates opening it, looking over her shoulder towards the end of the hall and the room that she can't see. She wonders…well, what are the chances? After all, he doesn't have the most natural sleeping pattern, who's to say he's not awake? She could use the company if he is._

_Deciding to give it a shot, Rose walks down the hall and towards the other room. Sure enough there is a very faint, soft light that lies beyond the door that is only partially shut. She smiles. _

_Still used to just walking in…a habit she can't seem to get past, she stops herself and knocks softly. She can hear him as he heads towards the door and smiles widely at him when he opens the door._

'_What took you so long?' He wonders, a faint smile on his face and she merely shrugs. _

'_I don't know. Wasn't sure if you'd be asleep or not,' She informs him and he reaches for her mug to take a drink. 'Careful, I just made it.'_

_He nods and takes a drink anyway. 'Still hot.' He announces and Rose shakes her head. _

'_I should expect so,' Rose replies and he gives the mug back to her. 'You gonna let me in?'_

_He nods and she follows him into the loft. Somehow it still doesn't feel like he truly lives here with her. Perhaps it's because he hasn't really personalised it at all. Or very minimally. It's been some time now and she wonders if he ever will. After all, all the things that were important to him would have been left on the TARDIS, having never expected to be alive nor stuck here. So how does one go about trying to reclaim a lifetime's worth of special trinkets or objects when you are stationary on a solitary planet in one part of the solar system? The obvious answer would be you can't, however when has that stopped them before? All they need is time, perhaps some patience and some luck. _

_He sits on the cloth couch, waiting for her to join him and as she takes a seat, she spots the book he had been attempting to read and Rose just notices that he hasn't changed since they'd arrived home from the hospital. He immediately closes his eyes to try and stop the headache he can't seem to make go away. The pressure he feels is constant. _

_He still considers himself luckier than Rose. She hadn't gotten away clean like he had managed to. Just looking at the sling she has over her arm annoys him, makes him feel like he had failed her because she had gotten hurt. Badly. _

_Looking at her, you'd never know that she minded. He's sure that she's still adjusting to using one hand, but she hasn't said anything negative, she's just sitting there enjoying the tea she had made herself, in her massive grey mug that is her favourite. She catches him studying her and raises her eyebrows behind her mug. As she lowers it, she's smiling. _

'_See something good?' She wonders and he merely returns her smile._

'_I was looking at your arm.'_

'_Oh, that old thing.' She muses and takes her gaze downwards to stare at the sling._

'_Still hurt?' _

'_Sometimes. It's fine right now. I just can't sleep.' She admits and he nods, understanding her predicament._

'_Tell me about it.' He has a bit of a sigh in his voice. Rose hands over her mug and he takes a drink from it._

'_How's your head?' Rose wonders and she moves some of his hair aside, taking a close look at the gash still there._

'_Worse.'_

'_How can it be worse?' She wonders worriedly, glancing at the cut again. She hopes these are symptoms of something worse. _

'_Pressure now.' He replies simply and Rose nods her head, taking the mug from him as he hands it back to her. She still can't seem to shake the worry from within her._

'_You should try sleeping.' Rose informs him and he glances over to the bed before he looks back to her. He can see the concern written on her face but he merely waves it off._

'_I can't.' He admits and Rose rests her head on his shoulder, staring off to the mass amount of books he's already collected and piled on the floor._

'_Are you still having problems getting on a regular schedule?' She wonders and he nods, she closes her eyes and feels terrible for him. 'You do sleep when you're tired, right?_

'_More or less…'_

'_John!' Rose keeps her voice low, but doesn't mask the concern she has in. He watches her and she keeps the defiant look in her eyes. _

'_I'm not going to just sleep because it's convenient for me. Besides it's usually during the day when you're not supposed to. And besides, then I can't get things done.' He informs her and Rose nudges him with her good arm, indicating that she doesn't buy in to that feeble excuse. _

_His response is to merely take her mug again and have another drink. Rose feels herself growing tired and finds it ironic that she is getting tired while John appears to be alert and awake, merely suffering from a headache. _

'_I guess we'll have to push the looking for our own place back a bit…' Rose attempts to change the subject to something neutral and he nods his head._

'_I'm not moving by myself.' He confirms and Rose smiles at him._

'_I didn't think you would.' Rose replies and stretches a bit._

'_Given any thought on where you'd like to be?' He questions and Rose shakes her head._

'_No, not really. You?'_

'_Can't say I have.' John responds and Rose has a slight smile on her face._

'_We make quite the pair. We're too indecisive sometimes.' She informs him and he puts his arm around her shoulders. She merely draws herself closer, feeling the need to sleep. _

_They are quiet, not saying much until Rose suddenly realises something and jolts herself awake, trying to form coherent thoughts and she takes John's hand in hers and smiles up at him. He looks at her and she can see the confusion behind his eyes._

'_Guess what will be a week from today.' Rose tells him and John frowns as he attempts to figure it out._

'_Uh, Wednesday?' He offers and Rose grins, shaking her head._

'_No.'_

'_Then I give up.'_

'_That wasn't even a guess.' Rose complains but he shrugs._

'_I don't know…' He maintains and Rose sighs a bit, playfully and doesn't answer him at first. 'Well, what is it?'_

'_It's been a year.' Rose replies simply and notices her thoughts have become rather dark and bitter. She feels the old anger creep into her and John watches her face drain of emotion. _

'_Already?' John states and Rose merely nods sourly. _

_He wonders what caused her to remember that. Of course how could she not, she would have kept track of her time here somehow, she'd be silly not to. He knew that deep within her she had held on to this little piece of hope that he may have found a way to come back to her. However as the days turned into months that gave way to a year, he could see how damaged she had been by him. _

_She never lets him know, or see how much this has truly affected her. He had been right when he said that she would eventually forgive him and still maintain bitterness towards him. Sometimes he worries that she had become too much like he is. Keeping everything inside, not allowing those around to know the inner most thoughts she keeps, save for a perhaps a trusted few. He never wanted to her become like he is. She deserved so much more. _

_But they had come so far together, she and him. He was proud of her for agreeing to go on this uncharted adventure. Together, when she so easily could have said no and walked out of his life forever. She hadn't, though; she rose about everything that threatened to keep her unhappy. And he was so proud of her. He's determined to build a new life here with her, and she doesn't seem to be objecting so far._

'_It…it went by fast…' Rose replies quietly and stares off slightly._

'_It did. Look how far we've come…' He informs her and she nods._

'_I didn't think I could do it.' Rose admits to him and he places a kiss on her head and she relishes in his comfort._

'_I knew you could.' He responds simply and Rose gazes up to him._

'_How?'_

'_Because you're so resilient. But I didn't want to tell you that then, you wouldn't have wanted to hear it.' John admits and Rose feels her cheeks redden from the embarrassment she recalls and how childish she had been in the beginning. Looking back now, she felt foolish._

'_I'm sorry…' She whispers to him and he frowns at her._

'_Why?'_

'_For how things went in the beginning…' Rose informs him, her voice is barely above a whisper and he embraces her, careful to mind her arm._

'_You know I completely understand…'_

'_How could you not hold it against me?' Rose wonders and for some time, John doesn't answer her. It makes her more nervous._

'_I just don't. I understood where you were coming from. I didn't agree with it, either. But there was little I could do. Little you could do. The change was thrust on us so quickly there wasn't much we could have done to avoid it.' John explains, not liking having to delve into these memories, especially the memories she will be thinking of. He hates having to bring them up. _

_Rose merely nods her head, sadly. That entire day, the events leading up to it, are all swirling in her mind. Everything from that day begins to frustrate her and shut down, her mind going through the options she could have done, just to ensure she stayed with him._

_And then she switches to attempting to think more positively. Despite the situation of how they met, and the circumstances that brought them to this point, Rose has finally begun to enjoy her life now. Maybe it wasn't so bad being caged. Maybe it wasn't the end of the world if she had to live a normal life. At least she didn't have to face it alone. When she looks at him, try as she might, sometimes she still makes the connection to the Doctor. Even when she doesn't want to. It's not just because he looks like him, but it's the mannerisms. That's the part that's taking the hardest part to adjust to. _

_Even after a year there are still some moments when she is with him that she believes she's with the Doctor. And she desperately wants to shift her perception of that. All she thinks of when she thinks of him is the hurt and anger left within her. How it isn't going away, no matter how much she wants it to. She worries that she'll hate him forever, even with John's help. Then she wonders why the hell she should care if she despises him forever. He'll never know, because he'll never see her again. _

_Oh, the things she'd say to him if they, for whatever reason, were to meet again. _

_John catches her slight smile and nudges her. She turns to him, breaking her thoughts and she shrugs in response._

'_What's with the smile?' He pries and Rose closes her eyes, the smile doesn't disappear._

'_Oh, no reason, just thinking.' She replies and takes another sip from her mug. _

_He doesn't ask any more questions, but he does have a very good idea of what she had been thinking off. He wonders, maybe a bit naively, if they will ever run into the Doctor again. After all, their lives have been anything but ordinary and stranger things have happened. Who's to say it won't happen? _

_John imagines their meeting will heated, loud and more than emotional. It's hard to picture them ever arguing, however, that decision warrants it. _

_What does the future hold for them?_

_Again a quiet silence passes between them and before he knows it, Rose has finally fallen asleep, resting her head on his shoulder and he has to gently pry the mug from her hand, not wanting the contents to spill on her._

_Seeing as the tea is only partially finished, he downs the rest of it. The cold had begun to set into it. He makes a bit of a face after finishing it. Definitely more bitter tasting. He reaches forward and places the mug on the table; careful not to make sudden movements that may wake Rose. He knows she's been having trouble sleeping at nights. He can sometimes hear her in the halls, going downstairs and then coming up. _

_He wishes for nothing more than to help her adjust, because he can tell she still is. And now with this injury it will only cause her to be alone with her thoughts more, stressing over details that she can't change, no matter what it may be about. _

_He rests his head on hers and lets out a soft sigh. Progress is progress, no matter how small. She's done immensely well given the short time._

_He closes his eyes and yawns, before he's even aware; he's fallen asleep as well._

* * *

_Rose opens her eyes first and blinks, not accustomed to the light and looks around. Where is she? Before her mind answers that, she feels the weight of something on her shoulder and when she shifts her gaze she sees John's head there, he's still sleeping. _

'_John, wake up…' Rose nudges him and he jolts up, looking around the room._

'_What time is it?' He wonders, there is still a heavy amount of sleep in his voice._

'_I don't know, I took my watch off,' Rose admits and he stretches while she gets up and checks the clock. 'It's 11.45!' She cries and John is on his feet._

'_What?!'_

'_How could we oversleep?! We're so late!' Rose states and is already dashing out of his room to her own._

_John is rushing by her and down the hall to the stairs while she attempts to get herself ready. There is no time for a shower and so she'll have to ask her mother to braid her hair, already resenting that fact. She hates feeling useless and gets herself dressed as best she can before rushing to get her shoes on and grabbing her jacket, dashing out of her room and down the stairs._

_John is arguing with her mother in the kitchen and she frowns, trying to get to the bottom quicker but trying to be mindful of her step as well. When she does reach the bottom, John is walking out of the kitchen with a scowl on his face. Has he lost that battle? _

'_What's going on?' She wonders as she approaches him, but he merely shakes his head and so she heads into the kitchen to see her mother leaning against the counter, staring as John eventually comes back into the room, having followed Rose._

'_What's going on?' Rose repeats and notices the way her mum and John have locked gazes._

'_Go on, tell her.' John replies and Jackie crosses her arms._

'_You're not going in.'_

'_What do you mean?' Rose wonders and Jackie motions to her arm before pointing out the injury on the side of John's head._

'_The two of you need to take a day off and just relax.'_

'_Mum, you know we can't do that.' Rose informs her and Jackie rolls her eyes._

'_Why are you being so stubborn?'_

'_Why are you?' Rose retorts and Jackie presses her lips together._

'_The two of you have been working hard enough as it is. Coming in at all hours of the night, leaving before the crack of dawn! You'll wear yourselves out! For god sake just use this day to rest.' Jackie pleads with them. Rose looks at John and can tell from his look that he will not be coaxed into resting. Even for a day. And so she resorts to another angle that they would have forgotten about._

'_You know I'll just take my car.' Rose informs her and Jackie shakes her head._

'_Pete took the keys with him when he left this morning. And you couldn't even drive it anyway.'_

'_What?!' Rose cries out._

'_I would have.' John states at the same time and Jackie flings them both an unimpressed look._

'_I have a spare,' Rose interjects and she can tell from her mum's look that they have gotten that one too. 'Really?!'_

'_Give it a rest,' Jackie replies and Rose crosses her arms as well, angry that they have resorted to treating them like children. 'You two need a day to just relax. Seriously. You're working too hard.'_

'_That's kinda our jobs.' John points out and Jackie doesn't buy into it._

'_I don't want to hear it.'_

'_You're treating us like children who can't think for themselves.' Rose complains and Jackie merely shrugs and Rose can see they are rapidly losing this battle. It only serves to aggravate her more._

'_So be it, then.'_

'_This is unbelievable.' John states angrily and heads out of the room again, Rose watches him and turns back to her mother._

'_That's great!' Rose motions to where John just left, they hear the front door open and then shut. 'Do you even know what it's like working there?' Rose wonders bitterly and Jackie begins walk towards her. Rose angrily sets her jaw._

'_I might not, but I do see what's it doing to you. To John. It's wearing you both thin. The two of are barely sleeping as it is. I'm worried for you both…' Jackie admits and Rose tilts her head away, not really wanting to hear it._

'_It's our job, mum. It's what we do.'_

'_Maybe, but for once just listen to your mother and rest. What good will you be to them if the two of you can't keep your eyes open?'_

'_It's not really about the sleep, mum, it's just this,' Rose motions her arm. 'John is fine. You should have just let him go.'_

'_You know he wouldn't go without you.' Jackie replies and Rose nods her head, knowing how true that statement was._

'_But you'll be leaving Pete alone with…the she wolf,' Rose protests and Jackie knows she means Lea. 'That's not fair. We can manage.' Rose insists and Jackie shakes her head._

'_I think he can manage a day without the two of you.' Jackie responds and Rose groans, angry that they're being stopped from living their lives they way they want to._

_Jackie can see Rose is annoyed with her attempt to keep her at home. She knows that Rose is eager to just continue on like she doesn't have an injury, but it isn't that easy. She hears the front door slam shut and Jackie sighs. She knows she's done the right thing, they look so exhausted, physically, mentally, and they simply needed a day to themselves. _

_Jackie goes to the front windows and watches them, folding her arms and sighs. They appear to be arguing with each other. She never wanted that for them. Jackie can tell that John's pleading with Rose to go back inside and convince her to take them to work. Rose is trying to be the middleman, seeing both sides but Jackie can tell that she wants nothing more than go to Torchwood as well._

_They seem to have argued themselves out. Jackie finds herself smiling when he embraces her daughter tightly and Rose wraps her one free hand around him and then she pulls away, pointing to his attire and he merely shrugs._

_Jackie enjoys stumbling on these little moments between the two. It makes her happy to see that. Noticing that they have begun to walk towards the door again, Jackie moves herself from the window to the foyer by the time they come in. Still annoyed with Jackie, John heads upstairs while Rose walks towards her, with a slight smile on her face._

'_Well? Crisis averted?' Jackie wonders with a bit of haughty tone in her voice._

'_You can't have expected that your relationship with him would have changed.' Rose replies and Jackie sighs. Rose holds out her hand and Jackie notices the band dangling in her fingers._

'_What's that for, sweetheart?'_

_Rose smiles sheepishly and drops the band in Jackie's outstretched hand. 'Can you…braid my hair for me?'_

'_And you wanted to go into work today?' Jackie repeats and Rose sits on the bench in the foyer, glancing up to her, Rose merely offers a shy smile._

* * *

Amy puts her fingers through her hair, attempting to add volume to it. She probably should have added something to it, but figured she didn't have time to. The Doctor had been adamant that he wanted them to hurry and get themselves sorted. He missed them during their little absence and he apparently had a bunch of places he wanted to take them.

Amy passes by two doors down a hall she rarely gets to see. The Doctor's, she's know that, having caught him in there before. But the second door…she never thought she'd see that again. The door with the ornately carved circle on it. Rose's room. She pauses, staring at the door because she hears something that sounds like crying.

Now that she thinks about it, she hadn't seen much of Rose. She had checked her watch and widened her eyes…like she realised something and then excused herself, heading into the TARDIS. But what? Did something bad happen between her and the Doctor while she and Rory were gone? No, it didn't seem like it.

Amy is about to go and knock on the door when something within her causes her to reconsider. Maybe this is something that ought to be handled by the Doctor and not her. After all he would be the one who would have a better understanding of her life than she would, no matter what Rose may say.

And so she backs away, nervously and begins to quicken her pace back to the console room. She can't imagine this is easy for Rose; maybe it was finally just all hitting her. Perhaps all of her emotions were finally catching up and the overwhelming feeling was making a comeback.

When she enters the console room, she rubs her arms and notices that Rory and the Doctor are quietly talking about something she can't hear. She catches the Doctor's eye as she comes down the stairs and motions for him to come closer. She waits on the last stair as he comes towards her.

'What's wrong?' The Doctor wonders, having seen the look of worry in her eyes. Rory has peered around the console, trying to figure out what the problem was.

'I think…you need to go see Rose.' Amy whispers to him and he blinks.

'What? Why? Is she okay?' His words come out in a rush. Come to think of it, it had been awhile since he had seen her. She had excused herself and disappeared. He hadn't realised it until just now.

'I don't know…you should just go see her.' Amy replies and he nods, brushing by her and into the hallways.

Amy watches him disappear into the TARDIS before she heads towards Rory, embracing him tightly.

'What's going on?' Rory wonders and Amy turns over her shoulder, watching the corridor to the hallway.

'I think she needs him. Something's wrong.' Amy informs him and Rory follows her gaze to the hallway.

'Do they seem different to you? Since we've been back?' Rory questions and Amy ponders that for a moment.

They do. They do seem different. More…in tune with each other. More comfortable. Not like when the two of them had been at their house earlier. Where their interactions seem forced and rather awkward. Now it seemed they wanted to be near one another. Amy wonders what exactly they had been doing alone since they've been gone. Perhaps it's a story for another time.

'Yeah. They do.' Amy admits and she and Rory sit on the console chair.

'That's a good thing, though, isn't it?' He wonders and Amy nods her head a bit, really hoping it is.

'I think it is…there's just so much we don't know about either of them…' Amy has a bit of a sigh in her voice.

'You know that's not likely to change.' Rory informs her and she nods her head in agreement. It strikes her how similar they are to one another. Just how long had she been with him before whatever happened, happened?

They are quiet as Amy rests her head on Rory's shoulder, hoping that things are going well between them. They had come so far together it seems like, surely they won't throw it away now.

* * *

The Doctor is having problems finding her room. He frowns and stops, looking up to the ceiling and sighs. He's tired of these circles.

'Stop keeping her from me…' He warns and as he continues on his way, rounding the next corner. Finally he spots her room at the end of the hall and he hurriedly makes his way there.

As he stops in front of her door, he does hear the muffled sobbing, Amy had been right. But whatever is causing this?

He knocks softly but at first there is no response until a broken voice floats out to him. 'Please…go away. I…just want to be alone right now…'

'Not this time. What's going on?' He wonders and again is met with silence.

'I'm crying…' Rose replies and he sighs.

'I can hear that…' He answers and to his surprise, he hears her footsteps cross the floor and she opens it. She says nothing but allows him to come in anyway, moving aside so he can enter her room. He hasn't been in here…for some time, not since she's returned. Already she has made it her own once more. New pictures have gone up, been added to the cluster she kept on the wall beside the vanity, more picture frames.

As she shuts the door, he can see a massive amount of pictures that cover the floor in a circle, close to her bed, showing where she would have sat on the floor. He remains where he is as Rose moves around the circle, gathering up the pictures, putting them on her night table. She sits on the bed and looks up to him. She pats a free space on her bed and he sits beside her.

She's withdrawn and when he studies her, as he sits, he notices how red her eyes are but she does reach for his hand and he can tell she needs his support. When he places his free hand on her cheek, she closes her eyes and the tears start to fall.

'Talk to me…' He tells her and notices that she's set the pictures to the night table. And it's who's in them that tells him a bit more of what's wrong with her.

'He's gone…' Rose abruptly blurts out and she embraces him tightly, scared that she had finally revealed her biggest secret to him. Scared that she exposed that part of her life to him and anxiously awaits his response.

'Gone…?' He echoes and Rose nods in him.

'Today's the date…' Rose whispers and it's then he understands. How loaded her answers had been when they first met again, her constant avoidance of the actual questions regarding her life in that aspect. Why she never mentioned him…

It hurt her too much to think of that. How could she lose so much…? Why didn't he see that? Why didn't he think ahead? The guilt comes back, doubly. If he had known…what he does now…would he have done the same thing? Sealed her off in a parallel world and tied her to the one thing that would have ended up causing her the same heartache and grief that he had when he left her there in the first place.

He holds her tighter, placing his hand on the back of her head and closes his eyes, feeling her uneven breath in his neck.

This was something he hadn't even given a second thought, just what was best for the both of them. Had she not accidently gotten stuck here, she would have been on her own, in the universe, for the rest of her life. And judging by how she looked, not any older than when he first met her, something within him said that it could have potentially been a very, very long time.

He would have messed her life up…twice. Without even knowing it. He was tired of screwing up the lives of those he cared for most, interfering in them and while he showed them the wonders of the universe, all of time and space, he alters their lives irrevocably and then what? They can't just live normal lives, it's impossible, not when he's shown them their potential, they want to help, and anything at all they can do. When he's ever in doubt about what he's done to them, they will have none of it, they'll tell him what a blessing he was in their lives.

But he never wants that for them, despite their protests, ever. Especially Rose. Especially her. The one thing he treasures more in the universe than anything and look what he's reduced her to.

She lost him once. And then she built a life for herself, integral to that was the metacrisis. Then she lost him too. The last thing that tied them together was severed.

'I'm so sorry…' Is the only meagre response he can offer after all those thoughts that had been in his head. He expects she'll merely push him away and grow angry at that insulting statement.

'You wouldn't have known. At all, remember? Accidental reunion…' She replies softly and he moves his hand to the back of her head.

'I never think ahead…' He admits and Rose merely wraps her arms around his neck, keeping him near, needing his closeness.

'That's not true, you do sometimes.' She offers kindly and he can only muster a small smile.

'If our lives depend on it, then yes…' He counters and Rose pulls away, wiping away a few stray tears.

'I'll give you that one.' She agrees.

They grow quiet again as Rose becomes entranced by her thoughts. Sad that this day crept up on her so fast that she had very nearly forgotten. As long as it had been, it doesn't get any easier. They had been through so much together, her and John. When she thinks about that…it makes her miss him that much more.

'Will…will you be okay?' The Doctor wonders and Rose nods her head quickly.

'It just…snuck up on me.'

He inwardly sighs and feels her pain, but a part of him wants to know more about her life with him. He just wants to know if the metacrisis made her happy. He must have for Rose to grieve him so deeply. And to feel his loss in her

Parts of her are coming into the light, but so many others remain shrouded in secrecy and he doesn't want it to any longer. But how does one just come out and ask about something so personal? She'll be ready, one day, he hopes.

'Will you…tell me…one day?' He wonders and then blinks, surprised he vocalised that thought. Even Rose seems to be because she is quiet and he can see her turning over his words in her mind.

'The closer we get again…the more I'm willing to let you in.' She responds and he smiles a bit, relieved that she didn't rebuke him.

'Thank you.'

'You're dying to know…aren't you?' Rose replies with a bit of a smile on her face. The Doctor blinks at her, her words surprising him.

'Is it that obvious?' He wonders innocently.

'Yes. Sadly. You're not always the greatest at hiding things. Especially from me.' Rose reminds him and she takes his hand.

'I could never hide anything from you, you're too clever,' He responds and notices another ring on her middle left finger. 'That's pretty…' He replies, examining it carefully. A black solitary diamond sits above the simple, white gold band.

'Thank you, birthday gift.' She responds quietly.

She doesn't have to say more for him to understand who had given it to her. He never knew how good of a taste he…or the other him had had. But a solitary diamond ring…were they…thinking of…at one point? No, they can't have, could they? Rose just said birthday gift. Of course she might have been lying, and it could have been an engagement ring.

The thought sits funny in his head. Something tells him that that was something that just didn't fit the two of them. So why does he feel jealous?

'Why don't you wear it?' He wonders out loud, he blinks. 'I'm sorry.'

'Filter problems?' Rose smiles at him and then turns her gaze down to the ring. 'It's a bit loose now. I don't want to lose it. I'd never forgive myself if I did.'

She reaches around to the simple ring box lying on the pink comforter, standing out. He wonders how he missed it. She slips it off her finger and places it in the box, shutting it carefully. She places it gingerly on her night table and turns back to him.

'How are you now…?' He wonders and he can tell that she is contemplating his question.

'I'm okay…still sad and hurt…but not as much as I was before.' Rose admits and he smiles a bit at her. She has to keep reminding herself that she doesn't have to go through this alone anymore.

Despite what her instincts are telling her. She's been on her own now for so long that she's so accustomed to keeping everyone at arms length so that they don't get close to her that she's forgotten what it's like to share these things with him. After all, the other person she would have can't be here anymore.

'I'm glad.' The Doctor admits and Rose merely offers him a shy smile.

'I forget…sometimes.'

'Forget what?'

'That I don't have to keep myself closed off anymore. It's okay to open up again.' Rose informs him.

'Don't be like me.' The Doctor reiterates and Rose merely shrugs her shoulders half-heartedly.

'It couldn't be helped,' She states. 'I still have secrets I'm not ready to share…yet.' She adds the last part in just so he knows that she's really trying to grow comfortable around him again.

'Secrets? Well, secrets can make us feel safe.' The Doctor offers and Rose rests her head on his shoulder.

'Maybe, for now. But isn't true that if I wanted to keep secrets that I should have hid the fact that I have them?' Rose wonders innocently and he tilts his head at her statement.

'Well that fact that I know you have secrets is half the secret itself.' The Doctor responds and Rose gives him a sly grin.

'We're going to have fun, you and I, aren't we?' Rose replies and he loves her genuine smile, it's then he realises how much he's missed it.

'Just watch us run, Rose.'

'Doctor…you know that I'd follow you anywhere…' Rose smiles at him.

'Oh, Rose, the way you say my name…' The Doctor whispers to her and closes the short distance between them. 'That's a mistake, you know,' He informs her and she frowns slightly at him. 'It tells me you haven't closed your heart to me, at least not yet.'

'You know it's next to impossible for me to do that.' Rose confirms and she kisses him lightly. She's torn…to continue going forward like this or close herself off for now and remain silent, shutting herself off again.

Instinct begins to direct her and she pulls away. However he isn't having her get away from him that easily. He puts his hand on the back of her neck and pulls her towards him again.

She fights her instinct to pull away because of how badly she hurts at her loss, and yet…she wants this as well. She simply can't stop herself.

* * *

Amy and Rory glance up when they hear the Doctor coming down the stairs with a smile on his face. Together they watch as he dashes around the console, hitting buttons and switches before he comes to stand in front of them.

'You seem happier.' Amy observes and the Doctor shrugs.

'So?'

'So nothing.' Amy responds, putting her hands up. She watches as Rose comes down then steps appearing as if Amy hadn't even overheard her quietly crying in her room. She looks completely normal, and she notices that as she and the Doctor catch each other's gazes, they smile at each other.

'All right then.' The Doctor counters and Amy reaches for something under the chair of the console. Rose peers around the console to see a brown, woven picnic basket.

'Well, if this is done…' Amy watches the Doctor who blinks. 'I'd like to submit a request for travel to the pilot.' Amy stands up and leans on the console.

'Request pending,' The Doctor replies and Amy rolls her eyes but there is a smile on her face. 'Where to?'

'New York, Central Park please, driver.' Amy responds and the Doctor twists something on the console. The entire TARDIS begins to shake.

'Done and done.'

'Thanks!' Amy replies happily and notices that Rose has an excited smile on her face.

'This will be a nice change,' She comments and the Doctor nods. 'No depression after the stock market crash or Daleks…it'll be nice.'

'Agreed.'

'What are you two talking about?' Amy questions, Rory stands, wanting to join the conversation and Rose turns to her.

'Oh, the last time I was in New York, it was 1929.'

'You've met the Daleks before?' Rory wonders and the Rose nods her head. The Doctor watches the three of them carefully, folding his arms. He's unsure of what Rose will be willing to share and he won't miss the chance to learn something new about her.

'Many, many times.'

'They're always a blast.' Rory comments and Rose stifles a laugh.

'It's never boring with them.' She agrees and smiles.

'You should have seen the one place we went to, it was full of them!' Amy recalls and Rose frowns.

'What place?' Rose turns to the Doctor and he doesn't look at her. 'Skaro?'

'Yeah, Skaro. Or what was left of it. Lured me there. Then teleported us to the Dalek Parliament.'

'How many?' Rose breathes, unable to comprehend what he was telling her.

'Thousands. I lost count.'

'How…did you all survive?' Rose wonders, not really caring about why he was there, she just wanted to know how they managed to escape. She only remembers the Crucible, and even then she didn't think they numbered that many.

'That's the incredible thing. A Dalek.' The Doctor smiles slightly at Oswin's memory.

'What?' Rose wonders and Amy and Rory can see that they're about to privy to something that he's not told them before. After all both Rose and the Doctor seem to have forgotten that there are two other people in the room.

'Her name was Oswin and she was a human whose mind trapped in a Dalek body after her ship had crash-landed into the Asylum. However her mind couldn't cope with the conversion, so she wove this fantasy of being a survivor.'

'I…just…' Rose can't even imagine what that would have been like for this Oswin.

'Good news!' The Doctor suddenly cuts in and Rose blinks, surprised by his suddenly switch of moods and subject.

'What's the news?' Rose questions and the Doctor grins.

'They don't know me anymore.'

'I'm sorry?' Rose says, unsure of what he could possibly mean.

'The Daleks don't know me anymore. If they see me, I'm just another stranger. All thanks to Oswin. She deleted any and all files regarding me from their shared knowledge.'

'Wow, what a genius!' Rose replies excitedly. She still struggles to imagine how any future encounters will play out now that they have no idea who he is. 'Seems like you have things to share with me as well.' Rose lowers her voice and he nods at her.

'Secrets.'

'Keep you safe.' She finishes; if that was the case, then she's gone and built a castle of them.

Amy and Rory wonder what they could be saying and wonder if they ought be giving them some space. Just as they exchange looks and begin to back away the Doctor appears by their side, having simply went around the console.

'So, Amelia, why New York?' The Doctor wonders.

She eyes him a bit and then shrugs a bit. 'Why not?' He smiles at her. 'Because I'd like to see Central Park and why not have lunch as well? Just a break.'

'An excellent idea!' He agrees and puts his arm around her shoulders. 'Then step out and take a look.'

Amy merely flashes him a big smile and collects the basket, she reaches behind her for Rory's hand, yanking him towards the door. Together they step out while the Doctor goes to stand beside Rose, staring at the open door beyond them. She adjusts the grey beanie on her head, tucking all her hair up in it.

'Ready to give New York another chance?'

'Of course. Haven't been to this one in awhile,' She smiles at him and he frowns. 'I had to make a trip to UNIT in my universe a few times.' She explains and he simply shakes his head.

'What haven't you done?' He wonders and Rose smirks at him.

'Ah, well, that's a…'

'Secret?' He cuts her off and Rose nods her head.

'Bingo.'

'I feel like we need to make more time for these elusive stories we're keeping from each other.' The Doctor informs her. Rose takes his hand and they begin to walk to the door.

'As soon as we get adequate time to be alone. I am just…trying to get comfortable here. Dealing with all these feelings again…' She sighs a bit as she trails off. He's quiet before answering her.

'I understand.'

'Good, and thank you. Now, let's forget that and just enjoy the time we're gonna spend here today.' Rose offers and he grins, nodding his head.

'Deal.'

Rose steps out first and the Doctor shuts the door behind them. Amy and Rory and waiting for them with a bit of a perplexed look in their eyes. The street they landed on is beyond busy. They all turn to look to the Doctor who remains silent. Rose merely smiles.

'Okay, so where exactly are we?' Amy wonders and turns around. Someone bumps into her and she angrily watches the woman continue on her way as if nothing had happened.

'Manhattan.' The Doctor replies and begins to dig in his pockets for a map, trying to recall the exact direction in which they need to head.

'Well, that's a start.' Rory remarks and sidesteps out of the way as a man on a mobile angrily shouts at the other person on the other end.

'Rude!' Amy shouts after him, but the man doesn't turn around.

Rose approaches Amy and puts her hand on her shoulder. 'It won't change, Amy, sadly.'

'I know…' Amy confirms and she turns to the Doctor. 'Well? How's it coming? What is that?' Amy walks to the Doctor and takes a book he has in his hands. 'Where did that come from?' She snatches the book from the Doctor, quickly glancing at the cover and attempts to read the synopsis on the back, but she doesn't have a chance.

'My pocket.' He replies and takes the book from Amy's hands.

'Ooh, sounds sexy.' Amy smirks, referring to the synopsis and Rose frowns.

'Yeah, but don't you have a map?' Rory wonders and the Doctor doesn't look up to him.

'What?' He asks, still reading the book.

Rose rolls her eyes and quickly runs to the intersection they're close to and checks out the street they're on. East 57th Street. Ah, well this will be easy. She can take them to Central Park without any troubles.

'All right, let's go.' Rose announces and Amy has to forcibly lower the book so that the Doctor will look at her.

'Oh, right.'

Rose leads them three blocks and just as they are about to turn right onto 5th Avenue, Amy spots a newsagent's stand and hastily runs over, picking up a newspaper as Rose and Rory wait for her.

The streets have only increased in people the more they head towards Central Park. The problem is that it's just simply congestion. Well, maybe some tourists as well. After all, it is a beautiful day. The sun is bright, clouds rarely obscuring it.

Rose takes multiple glances back to ensure that their little group hasn't gotten bumped back because of the crowds.

As they are waiting to cross the final intersection, the Doctor is so engrossed in the book that he very nearly steps out onto the road. Rose quickly pulls him back by his jacket and he turns back to her.

'New York. Not a good place to not be paying attention.' Rose chides and she takes the book from him. She folds the corner of the page and holds onto it. He merely gives her an unimpressed look.

'I'm perfectly capable of multitasking.' The Doctor retorts and Rose raises her eyebrows at him.

'Apparently not.'

When the honking of the traffic distracts her, he quickly snatches the book out of her grasp and Rose angrily sighs, ensuring that he at least makes it to the other side of the road. When he does, Rose turns back to Amy and Rory who merely shrug apologetically.

'Welcome to our world.' Amy replies to Rose's unanswered question and tucks the newspaper under her arm.

'I've got ice in my heart and a kiss on my lips and a vulnerable side I keep well hidden. Yowzah!' The Doctor's voice floats down to them.

'Must be a good read.' Rory states and Rose nods, pressing her lips together.

'Apparently.' Rose responds and the finally reach the entrance to Central Park.

'That didn't take long.' Amy says and watches the throngs of people that lay ahead of them. Mainly tourists from what she can gather. They're taking a lot of photos while New Yorkers merely look on. Some of them seem rather detached.

'No, it's easy to get around New York.' Rose smiles as they eventually catch up to the Doctor and study their surroundings, entranced by Central Park's beauty.

There are beautiful elms, many different maples, and different types of birch among the trees that they pass by. They continue to walk along the path close to the Pond that they can see and the perfectly manicured landscape. Nothing seems out of place and they watch a group of joggers run by them. Rose grows a bit envious and adds running in Central Park as something that she needs to do.

The Doctor stops by a partially shaded spot that has a giant rock and a gentle slope. The three of them stop and look at each other.

'Seems like a good spot.' Rory offers and Amy and Rose nod.

They each take a side of the little area, Rory choosing the shade, Amy sitting atop the rock and reaches into her pocket, taking out her new, round glasses, she slips them on and begins to read the paper. Setting the basket down beside Rory, he glances at it before he closes his eyes, soaking up the sun.

The Doctor and Rose sit beside one another on the ground just beside Amy and Rose begins to get lost in her thoughts once more, enjoying the quiet. Amy reaches over Rory and opens the basket, taking out a bottle of water, she offers one to Rose and she smiles.

'Thanks Amy.' Rose says, and Amy nods, going back to her newspaper. Rose takes a sip and another quietness falls over the little group.

"New York growled at my window, but I was ready for it. My stocking seams were straight, my lipstick was combat ready…''

Amy frowns and puts down the paper. 'Doctor, please don't read aloud. It's distracting. And annoying.'

'Yeah, yeah. Sorry.' He replies absently and doesn't glance up from the book. Rose and Amy exchange looks and Rose merely shakes her head.

There is a stillness again as Rose closes her eyes and feels the breeze on her face. Amy is enjoying an editorial about travelling as she vaguely hears Rory rummaging through the basket looking for something to eat.

"And I was packing cleavage that could fell an ox at twenty feet…'' The Doctor's voice breaks the tranquil atmosphere and Amy puts down the paper. Rose merely blinks at that sentence.

'Doctor…' Amy begins.

'It does not say that.' Rose interjects and snatches the book from his hands. When she reads it for herself she feels her mouth open.

'You're doing it again.' Amy points out and the Doctor turns over his shoulder briefly, before taking the book from Rose's hands.

'I'm reading!' He reminds her.

'Out loud,' Amy counters. 'Please, could you not?'

The Doctor turns around fully to glare at her, but something about her appearance causes him to forget the words he going to say. Her appearance causes him to say something else instead.

'There's something different about you, isn't there?' He wonders, getting closer to her. Rose shakes her head at his missing the obvious.

'What's the book?' Rory offers and Rose eagerly awaits the answer to that.

'Melody Malone. She's a private detective in old town New York.' The Doctor explains to them.

'How fitting.' Rose remarks and he turns to her.

'She's got ice in her heart and a kiss on her lips and a vulnerable side she keeps well hidden.' Amy replies sarcastically and Rose feels a grin spread on her face as the Doctor turns back to Amy and smiles.

'Oh, you've read it.'

'No, _you_ read it. Aloud. And then went yowzah.' She reminds him and the Doctor attempts to recall that moment but can't seem to.

'I think you fancy her,' Rory interjects as he sits up to stare at him. 'Might have some competition there, Rose.' He is quiet after, wondering if he should have said that. What if he and Amy had been reading their signals all-wrong. He hopes he hadn't just made everything awkward.

Even Amy holds her breath as she waits for Rose's response.

'Seems like it.' Rose replies but there is a smile on her face as the Doctor turns to her, in an attempt to explain it away.

'I'm just reading. I just like the cover.' He states and Rose begins to reach for the book as Amy leans on his shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief but also to try to catch a glimpse of the cover.

'Well then, let's see that cover, shall we?' Rose remarks as she gets a hold of it, but the Doctor pries her hand away.

'No. No. I'm busy,' The Doctor responds and Rose tilts her chin away from him, disliking his answer. Instead he turns to Amy, taking a hold of her hair. 'It's your hair,' He declares and sniffs it. 'Is it your hair?'

'Oh, Doctor, really?' Rose replies, still annoyed about him keeping the book cover a secret. Amy apparently has lost patience with either his feigning his naivety or his inability to notice.

'Oh, shut up,' Amy shoves him. 'It's the glasses. I'm wearing reading glasses now. On my nose. See?' She leans in closer for him to see them. He nods his head. 'There you go.'

'I don't like them. They make your eyes look all liney.' He declares insensitively as he takes the glasses from off of Amy's face and studies them. He lifts them up and stares at her before looking away.

'Doctor!' Rose hits his arm, surprised at the rather cold comment. However Rose assumes he probably doesn't realise how callous it came off as.

The Doctor turns to Rose and notices her face and it's then he realises that the comment he made was out of line. He turns back to Amy. 'No, actually. Sorry,' He states, rather rushed and drops the glasses into Amy's hand. 'They're fine. Carry on.'

'Okay…' Rory trails off and stands up, already sensing where this line of questioning could be heading. 'I'm going to go and get some coffee. Who wants coffee? Rose?'

'God, yes! Black!' She declares desperately, wishing this topic would disappear.

'Me too! I'll go!' Rory exclaims and turns to go. However Amy notices how he is trying to avoid that subject and she crosses her arms. Rose notices the look in Amy's eyes and she presses her lips together, unsure of the outcome.

'Rory…' Amy calls and he stops. 'Do I have noticeable lines on my eyes now?'

'Yes,' The Doctor replies and Rose angrily nudges him in the ribs. 'Ow!'

'You're walking a dangerous line.' She warns, but he merely stares at her, not understanding.

'No.' Rory responds.

'You didn't look.' Amy points out and Rory reluctantly turns around.

'I noticed them earlier,' He slips up and Rose covers her mouth. Rory attempts to redeem himself. '_Didn't_ notice them. I specifically remember _not_ noticing them.' He clarifies and Amy narrows her eyes.

'You walk among fire pits, centurion.' Amy warns.

'Do I have to come over there?' Rory wonders and walks back towards Amy.

'You can, if you like.'

'Well, we have company.' Rory points out as he kneels in front of Amy, putting his hands on her knees. Rose smirks and Amy turns to her, catching her grin.

'Rose doesn't mind babysitting.' Amy responds and Rory turns his gaze to Rose.

'I don't.' Rose agrees and covers the Doctor's eyes with her hand as she averts her gaze. Amy and Rory share a kiss.

'Oh! Do you know, it is so humiliating when you do that.' The Doctor declares and moves Rose's hand up slightly so he can continue reading.

'Oh, says you. Don't get me started on the two of you…' Amy nudges the Doctor's back and he turns to her. Amy enjoys seeing the heat creep into his cheeks.

'Coffee?' Rory interjects, trying to change the subject.

'Coffee.' Amy agrees and she smiles.

'Rose?'

'Please.' She smiles and Rory heads to the small kiosk that they had passed on their way into Central Park. Hopefully it won't be as busy as before.

The Doctor suddenly turns to Amy and stares at her glasses. 'Can I have a go?' Not waiting for an answer, the Doctor takes Amy's glasses and puts them on. 'Oh!' He holds the book out and then brings it closer again. 'Actually, that is much better. That is exciting.'

Rose enjoys his excitement and can't help but notice how well they suit him, much like the other ones she remembers him in so long ago now.

'Are you sure you need them this time?' Rose wonders and he turns to her.

'They do help.'

'Are you getting old?' Rose muses and the Doctor takes them off, putting them on her next.

'No. Well, maybe.' The Doctor frowns, studying Rose in the glasses. Amy is doing the same thing.

'Huh, that age gap just keeps on getting bigger,' Rose smirks; she notices the way that Amy and the Doctor are staring at her. 'I can already tell they don't look good on me, judging by your expressions,' Rose smiles and takes them off, handing them back to Amy. 'Besides I don't need them…at least not yet.'

'Lucky you,' Amy responds sincerely, cleaning them out of habit. Both Rose and Amy have noticed that the Doctor has fallen silent again and they exchange smiles before Amy leans on the Doctor and he turns up to her. 'Read to us.' Amy declares and he gives her a bit of a funny look.

'I thought you didn't like my reading aloud.' The Doctor points out and turns to Rose, waiting to see her reaction. She merely shrugs.

'To a certain extent.' Rose replies and he frowns.

'Shut up and read us a story.' Amy states impatiently and just as he is going to read the next passage, Rose cuts in.

'Just no personal commentary.'

'What?' The Doctor wonders and Amy sighs.

'Don't go yowzah.' She warns and he shrugs, not getting what the big deal was.

Amy leans against his back while Rose stretches out before drawing one leg in and rests her head against his arm.

The Doctor flips to the back page and abruptly rips it out. 'Ah!'

Rose frowns and watches as he shoves it into the basket. 'Why on earth…?'

'Oh, I always rip out the last page of a book.'

'Since when?' Rose wonders, not having ever seen him do that in the time they had been together. Even John…she doesn't recall that behaviour at all.

'Since forever.'

'Why?' Amy questions and the Doctor turns his gaze up to her next.

'Well because then it doesn't have to end. I _hate_ endings.'

'I know that one…' Rose remarks quietly and the Doctor gives her knee a gentle squeeze.

'Now, are you both finished?' The Doctor wonders and they both nod.

'Yeah, story time.' Amy replies and everyone get settled once more.

"As I crossed the street, I saw the thin guy, but he didn't see me. I guess that's how it began…"

* * *

Rory pays for the coffees, having decided that the kiosk was a bit too busy still for his liking and had ventured out of the park, and once he had caught sight of another one, he crossed the street and placed his order. Not to mention that an apparent native of New York was scolding the person working the kiosk for their slow pace. He apparently had better things to be doing. That man was clearly making the rest of those in the line uncomfortable.

Now that his order was ready, he shifts the tray, holding four coffees, to the other hand as he waits for the traffic thin. Noticing that the other people on the road merely walk out, as the traffic stops for them, he does the same thing, wondering how exactly that seems to pass as normal in this city.

Once he's crossed the street he enters Central Park again and continues his walk back to where everyone is waiting, passing by the Bethesda Fountain. On the base of the fountain are stone carved cherubs, however Rory walks right by them, hardly paying attention to them heading towards the underpass.

He hesitates for a moment when the sound of childish giggling and scampering is heard, echoing around him. Rory finally stops as the sounds persist and he turns around. But he doesn't see anything. He completely misses that one of the cherubs has its mouth open, barring its teeth.

Rory figures that the sounds must be coming from his imagination, and so he continues on, walking into the underpass. However back at the fountain the one cherub has now gone missing. Once he's half way through the underpass, he begins to hear the childish giggling and scampering again. This time he is sure it isn't his imagination and he stops, turning around unsure of what to expect.

But once more…there is nothing that he can see…

* * *

"I followed the skinny guy for two more blocks before he turned…" The Doctor reads and Rose gets lost in the words, attempting to picture the scene in her mind. She doesn't realise that she gets herself closer to the Doctor, enjoying this moment.

As the Doctor continues to read, Amy gets closer to Bow Bridge as she decides to play Pooh Sticks.

"And I could ask exactly what he was doing here. He looked a little scared, so I gave him my best smile and my bluest eyes."

'Ms. Malone is quite the flirt, it seems like.' Rose comments opening her eyes and Amy turns around.

'And beware of the yowzah, Rose,' Amy states and the Doctor gives her an unimpressed look. 'Do not, at this point, yowz.'

All of a sudden the Doctor jumps down from the rock, jolting Rose and knocking her to the side. She gets up, shaking the dirt from her shorts and runs towards the Doctor, Amy doing the same thing.

'Doctor? What is it? What did you read?' Rose questions and the Doctor continues his pace, not immediately answering her.

'What did the skinny guy say?' Amy attempts again.

"He said, 'I just went to get coffees for the Doctor, Amy and Rose. Hello, River.'"

Rose and Amy stop for just a second as the Doctor continues forward. Amy continues to run towards him and Rose swallows nervously. Rory gave River her real name. She begins to panic slightly inside and wonders how she can explain her way out of this one. She had met River only a few times since she's been back and it seems that she wasn't aware of their first encounter in the Library, so Rose had to keep her true identity hidden, in case it may spoil things. Now with this revelation, how would it alter things? Or would it at all?

Rose breaks out into a run in order to catch them, already feeling the nervousness within her.

* * *

Rory blinks and looks around. Somehow it had become night. Still unsure of how that happened, he turns around slightly to see River dressed in typical private eye attire. Complete with a trench coat and fedora.

'Hello, dad.' River says with a glint in her eye and a smirk on her face.

'Where am I? How the hell did I get here?' Rory wonders, turning around once more, trying place where he is and how he might have gotten there.

'I haven't the faintest idea,' River remarks and notices a figure has crossed behind Rory. 'But you'll probably want to put your hands up.' River answers and Rory turns around to see a man aiming a gun at him.

He drops the tray of coffees he had been holding and raises his hands. He watches as another man begins to approach River from behind her.

'Melody Malone?' He questions and Rory turns over his shoulder to stare at River.

'_You're_ Melody?!' Rory cries in disbelief.

His attention is then drawn to a car that comes screeching to a halt between himself and River. An older car. A very old car. Rory doesn't like the looks of this.

'Get in.' The man states.

* * *

Rose check both ways as she crosses Broadway, not wanting to mention that they are taking the long way to get back to the TARDIS, with Amy and the Doctor who still has his nose glued to the book. She remains quiet, unsure of what she should say in this situation. She already begins to feel immensely uncomfortable. After all, how many times had the Doctor met River while she was gone? What did they do? By thinking all those anxious thoughts, Rose begins to fall behind.

'What's River doing in a book? What's _Rory_ doing in a book?' Amy questions desperately and the Doctor glances behind him, seeing Amy, but catching how far behind Rose had gotten. Her gaze is locked with the ground.

'He went to get coffee. Pay attention,' The Doctor chides and then calls to the straggler. 'Rose! You're falling behind.' The Doctor points out, but is surprised when she makes no effort to catch up.

'He went to get coffee and turned up in a book. How does that work?' Amy questions but the Doctor doesn't answer her, as he's still trying to figure it out for himself.

They continue their quick pace back to the TARDIS and when Amy repeats her question, the Doctor becomes annoyed, both at Amy's repetitiveness and Rose's lack of participation and seemingly odd quiet nature.

'I don't know! We're in New York!' The Doctor states, and Amy gives him an unimpressed look.

* * *

Rory sits uncomfortably in the back seat of this expensive looking old car. Vintage almost by his standards, yet brand new here. River merely smiles at him slightly and Rory turns to her as the car continues to drive through the streets. The silence is beginning to become very unbearable.

'What's going on?' Rory questions and River doesn't answer him at first, preferring her silence.

'You didn't come here in the TARDIS, obviously.' River points out and Rory frowns at her, hardly understanding the validity of her questions and her avoidance of his own questions.

'Why?' He wonders.

'You couldn't have.'

* * *

As soon as they have entered the TARDIS, Rose stands beside the Doctor, studying the book carefully. Amy has begun to pace, wanting answers about where her husband has been taken and she presses her lips together before she takes the book off of the Doctor and begins to look through the pages.

'You got that book from your pocket, yeah?' Rose suddenly speaks and the Doctor turns to her, shocked by her abrupt words.

'Yeah.'

'How did it get _there_?' Amy wonders desperately and the Doctor turns back to her, frowning as if she should know the answer to that.

'How does anything get there? I've given up asking,' The Doctor replies honestly. 'Date. Date. Does she mention a date? When is this happening?' He questions and Amy quickly scans the pages.

'Yes, hang on. Uh…oh! April 3, 1938.' Amy answers excitedly and begins to read the book as both Rose and the Doctor gather on Amy's sides and continue to read as well.

'Couldn't have?' The Doctor reads and Amy gasps. 'What does she mean, 'couldn't have?"

* * *

Rory watches out the window as the car passes Grand Central Station still trying to make sense of this mess and River moves the fedora up a bit more on her head before offering Rory an answer.

'This city's full of time distortions. Be impossible to land the TARDIS here. Like trying to land a plane in a blizzard. Even I couldn't do it.' River explains.

* * *

'Even _who_ couldn't do it?!' The Doctor cries out and immediately accepts the challenge.

'Don't you two fall out. She's only in a book.' Amy reminds him and the two of them for a brief moment forget that Rose doesn't know the entire story behind River and her relationship with the Doctor. And Rose doesn't press the matter further, preferring to get lost in her thoughts, even though that could be very dangerous and stir up old feelings.

'Ha ha, 1938. Easy one.' The Doctor boasts and he flips the controls to set the TARDIS in motion, but it sparks and rocks, throwing all three of them into the rails.

Rose gets quiet again, pondering River's words in that book. Does she truly know how to pilot the TARDIS? There goes that sting of jealousy, just like in the Library. So they have met since she's been gone and he taught her how to fly the TARDIS. Again that woman seems to always have the upper hand on her. But what about Amy's comment? Don't have a falling out? Just how close had they gotten since she's been gone? In the Library he had promised her that she was the only one for him. But this new regeneration…oh, he made it seem like all he thought of was she. But what if it wasn't? The Doctor and River Song, who are they to each other now?

An alarm brings Rose from her thoughts as she turns around to see the Doctor making his way back to the console.

'What was that?' Amy wonders.

'Something tells me we were just kicked out of 1938.' Rose comments and Amy's gaze darts from Rose to the Doctor.

'Yeah, we bounced right off.' He confirms and Amy gapes at him.

* * *

Rory shifts in his seat before he tries to get answers out of River once more. Although he fully expects to be brushed off as it was typical of her.

'Well, how'd you get here?'

'Vortex Manipulator,' River explains, rolling up the trench coat sleeves and exposing her wrist. Rory studies the device. 'Less bulky than the TARDIS. A motorbike through traffic. You?'

'I'm…not sure.' Rory admits and River sits back in the seat, a bit of a smile on her face.

A gated courtyard appears as the car pulls into it. It frames a rather large mansion and Rory can't help but notice that lined along the roof are angels.

* * *

The TARDIS has finally materialised in the middle of a cemetery and Rose pokes her head out of the door, seeing where they have landed. It's a bit…unorthodox, but she'd take it and it's then that Rose notices the Empire State Building in the distance. She smiles to herself at the memories she has of it. It's amazing to her that she was privileged to see it still under construction and now when it's completely finished. What a difference. She turns back to the console and walks up the ramp, shutting the door behind her.

'The Weeping Angels?' Amy echoes and Rose is partial to only half that conversation. She walks towards Amy.

'Actually that makes sense. It explains everything.' Rose remarks and the Doctor nods his head.

'It makes what?' Amy echoes and watches the Doctor and Rose as their faces cloud over in a pensive state.

'That's what happened to Rory.' Rose begins to explain before the Doctor interjects.

'Exactly. That's what the Angels do. It's their preferred form of attack. They zap you back in time, let you live to death.' The Doctor says and watches Rose as a smile appears on her face.

'What? You didn't like 1969?' She mouths to him and he blushes slightly.

'Loved it.' He whispers back to her, and then focuses on using a fire extinguisher on the TARDIS console as Amy turns her attention to the book still in her hands and she begins to read it again.

'Well, we've got a time machine. We can just go get him.' Amy declares but Rose shakes her head.

'It doesn't appear to be that easy, especially since that's what we just tried to do. We bounced off 1938 and we're back in 2012.' Rose mentions and the Doctor looks up to her, immensely enjoying having her with him again.

'We didn't start in a graveyard. What are we doing here?' Amy points out as she and Rose step outside once more, and the Doctor's head shoot up, turning to her.

'Don't know,' He admits, calling to them. 'Probably casually linked, somehow. Doesn't matter. Extractor fans on!' He shouts to the TARDIS from the doorway.

'We'll we're going to get there, somehow. We're all in the rest of this book.' Amy mentions but doesn't look up from the portion she's reading. Rose frowns.

'In what?' The Doctor questions and Amy nods.

'Page forty-three. You're going to break something.' Amy informs him and the Doctor frowns. Rose doesn't like where this is going.

'I'm what?'

Amy begins to read aloud. "'Why do you have to break mine?' I asked the Doctor. He frowned and said, 'Because Amy read it in a book and, now, I have no choice.'"

'Amy! Stop! No more!' Rose calls to her, rushing back over and the Doctor rushes to her side, snatching the book from her hands as he gets there before Rose.

'What? Why?' She wonders.

'You can't read ahead. You mustn't and…and you can't do that.' The Doctor replies but Amy doesn't understand.

'But we've already been reading it.' She mentions and watches the Doctor and Rose pause before they attempt to explain it.

'Just the stuff that's happening now, in parallel with us. That's as far as we go.' The Doctor states but Amy doesn't accept that answer.

'It could help us find Rory.' Amy responds desperately and the Doctor puts his hands on her shoulders.

'And if you read ahead and find that Rory dies? This isn't any old future, Amy, it's ours. Once we know what's coming, it's fixed. I'm going to break something because you told me that I'm going to do it. No choice now.' He explains and Amy shakes her head slightly.

'Time can be rewritten.' She reminds him and Rose presses her lips together at that statement. How could she know that?

'Not once you've read it,' He takes Amy's hand and as he runs back for the TARDIS, he takes a hold of Rose's hand and spins her around. 'Once we know it's coming, it's written in stone.' He tells her.

* * *

Rory and River have been escorted, if that was the correct word to use, Rory would have gone with forced, into the front hall of this mansion by the two men. They stop at the foot of a large staircase. River catches sight of a large Chinese vase on a stand bearing writing.

'Ah, early Qin Dynasty, I'd say.' River remarks and Rory turns to her.

'Correct,' A new voice draws their attention to a man standing on the first floor landing. 'Are you an archaeologist as well as a detective?'

River merely offers a sly smile.

* * *

Rose is watching as the Doctor stands at the console turning a wheel attached to the column with his hand. She certainly hopes that this will work.

'Okay, landing a plan in a timey wimey blizzard,' The Doctor states and Rose offers an encouraging smile. 'I could push through, but, if I'm out by a nanosecond, the engines will phase and I'll shatter the planet.'

'No pressure.' Rose replies and he nods.

'Right, no pressure,' He agrees and looks down to Amy. 'I need landing lights.'

'Landing lights?' Amy echoes.

'Yes, I need a signal to lock on to. What did she say, early what dynasty?'

Rose bites her lip and realises that the moment of meeting is hastily drawing closer. She looks to her shoes, unsure of why she thinks they'll provide her answers. It's just so nerve wracking to meet River together with the Doctor. She's completely unsure of how the meeting will go.

She tucks a piece of her blonde hair into the beanie again. The last time River Song had met Marion Smith; she had black hair and blunt bangs. The anxiety is almost becoming too much. She never mentioned that she knew the Doctor to River, just in case. Or did she? She can't remember now. River certainly hadn't mentioned anything. And besides, it had just been chanced that they had bumped into each other. Twice. She swallows nervously.

* * *

River and Rory continue to keep their gazes locked on this mysterious man as he continues to walk down the stairs.

'Early Qin, just as you say. You're very well informed.' He compliments and River notices something just beyond the corner of her eye.

'And you're very afraid,' She points out. 'That's an awful lot of locks for one door.'

The man looks past her and he holds his stare at the four locks on the front door. She is very observant.

Rory tilts his head the longer he continues to stare at the Chinese vase and is shocked when he begins to see characters written on it become legible. He can read them.

'River, I'm translating.' Rory states and River smirks.

'It's a gift of the TARDIS. It hangs around.' River informs him.

The man notices Rory and he turns to the two men who had brought them here in the first place. 'This one,' He motions to Rory. 'Put him somewhere uncomfortable.'

Rory rolls his eyes and shrugs in a manner that seems to convey a feeling that he had expected this to happen and he wasn't particularly bothered by it.

'With the babies, sir?' One man in the suit questions.

'Yes. Why not. Give him to the babies.' The man agrees and grins.

The man in the suit grabs Rory by his arm and pulls him from the room. River can only watch.

* * *

The man in the suit opens a door that appears to lead down to a cellar. Oddly, as the man flicks the light on, Rory notices that there is a rather grand looking chandelier that hangs from the ceiling. However there is plaster peeling form the walls that have exposed the brick underneath.

Not expecting the shove from the man, Rory tumbles down the stairs, landing on the bottom.

'The lights are out. You'll last longer with these.' The man tosses Rory a box of matches.

'What do you care?' Rory wonders and he catches the man's look.

'It's funnier.' He scoffs and Rory sighs in defeat. He watches as the man leaves and shuts the door behind him, leaving Rory completely in the dark. He hears the audible sound of the locks tumbling into place.

Rory grips the matches tightly and it isn't seconds after the man has left that he begins to hear childish giggling and the sound of something scraping against something.

'Hello?'

* * *

The TARDIS materialises in the midst of a busy studio where an older Chinese man is directing his apprentices. The Doctor steps out and Rose peers out as well, staring in awe of everything. The man turns around, shocked and begins to walk towards the Doctor.

'Ah, hello. Yes.' The Doctor greets the man and Rose pulls Amy out of the TARDIS with her as they study the studio.

The man begins to speak to them in a flourish of Chinese words and Rose and Amy look at one another. The Doctor steps between them and holds up the Psychic Paper.

'Special permission from the emperor.' The Doctor smiles at Rose and Amy as the man inspects the paper.

* * *

River has been escorted into the study of this man, Mr. Grayle and she removes her trench coat, revealing a very slinky black dress. Grayle doesn't miss a chance to take a quick glance at her. As River's eyes wander the collection in the study she happens upon another Chinese vase with the word yowzah on it.

'Hello, sweetie,' River remarks and turns back to Grayle. 'Let's see, crime boss with a collecting fetish,' River surmises as she walks towards the window. 'Whatever you don't want anyone else to see has got to be your favourite. Or, possibly, your girlfriend.'

River opens the closed curtains to reveal an Angel, poised to attack her. However, it is chained and manacled. River studies the Angel's face, deformed as it is. It seems like this particular Angel has been attacked. She turns back to Grayle.

'So, girlfriend, then.' River opens her Vortex Manipulator and begins to type something.

'What are you doing?' Grayle wonders and River smirks at him.

'Oh, you know, texting a boy.'

* * *

Rose is anxiously watching the monitor and the Doctor doesn't miss the fact that something has Rose quite nervous as he studies her from afar. He simply doesn't understand what it could be. And when the words 'Yowzah, signal located' appears on the screen, Rose bites her lip.

The Doctor rushes over to her at the sound of the alarm that has begun to blare.

'Landing lights. We have a signal. Locking on.' He announces and Rose turns around, staring off, leaning against the console.

It's then that it hits him. River and Rose, meeting. And he hasn't told her everything that the two of them had done. Well, River alluded to it when they both had met her for the first time, but the true extend…he hasn't had time to explain everything to her. Now he understands her reluctance. This could potentially grow sticky. He does hate fighting.

* * *

River folds her arms as she and Grayle continue to stare at the chained Angel in his study.

'These things are all over, but people don't seem to notice. It never moves while you're looking.' Grayle informs her and River merely gives him a sideways glance.

'Oh, I know how they work.' River comments and Grayle eyes her suspiciously.

'So I understand. Melody Malone, the detective who investigates Angels.'

River takes a few steps towards the Angel, studying its face. 'Badly damaged.' She informs him and doesn't look back at Grayle.

'I wanted to know if it could feel pain.' Grayle responds simply and River turns to him.

'You realise it's screaming? The others can hear,' River points out and then glances at the doors to the study. 'Is that why you need all the locks?'

Grayle switches the lights off and then instantly turns them on again. The Angel is now gripping River's wrist.

'You're going to tell me all about these creatures. And you're going to do it quickly.' Grayle states darkly and turns the lights off again.

* * *

Rory opens the matchbook and lights one, shuddering a bit as he stands. He glances around the room, struggling to see in the dark and the poor lighting the match offers. There is more giggling and scampering.

'Hello, is someone there?' He calls out as he continues to walk forward until he sees three cherub statues lying on the floor. Right in the middle.

The match goes out and Rory is left in the dark, hearing the scampering sounds again. He reaches to light another match and as he does so, he shines the lights on the cherubs, of which there are now four poised to attack.

Instinctively, Rory backs away and drops the match, immediately lighting another one and sees that the cherubs have moved closer to the stairs, trying to block him. So he keeps his back to the wall at the base of the stairs just as the match goes out.

'Come on! Come on!' He shouts and lights another match. Slowly he turns his head to the left to see a cherub right there with its mouth puckered.

It blows out the match.

* * *

Grayle waits a few seconds and then turns the lights on once more. The Angel has not let go of River's wrist.

'Angels are predators. They're deadly. What do you want with them?' River questions and Grayle ponders her words before providing his answer.

'I'm a collector. What collector could resist these? I'm only human.'

'That's exactly what they're thinking.' River remarks.

At that moment the lights begin to flicker and the house begins to shake as the sound of the TARDIS' engines.

'What's that? What's happening? Is it an earthquake?' Grayle questions worriedly and he doesn't miss the smile that has appeared on her face.

* * *

In the TARDIS console room, the Doctor reaches for Amy's hand, trying steady her as Rose very nearly loses her balance as well, tumbling forward into the console. The Doctor reaches across for her hand and she smiles slightly at him before averting her gaze. Something's worried her and he is most like correct in assuming that it's meeting River.

He hopes that River won't say anything incriminating. Their time spent together, he had just wanted to feel close to someone after he lost Rose. And he enjoyed River's personality…but she wasn't Rose. And that's whom he had wanted. He doesn't want their complicated history to surface. Not right now. He doesn't want Rose to feel any more awkward than she probably does at this moment.

However the TARDIS maintains its struggle to materialise.

* * *

Grayle continues to look around for the source of the sounds and struggles to understand what happens.

'What is it?!' He shouts but River remains silent, watching the doors to the study for their inevitable visitors.

'Oh, you bad boy. You could burn New York.' River states and Grayle whips his stare back to River and her haughty smirk.

'What does that mean?!' He demands but again River offers a calm answer.

'It means, Mr. Grayle, just you wait til my husband gets home.' River has a bit of a laugh in her voice.

The TARDIS finally materialises in the front hall of the Grayle manor, the extra energy it produces sends Grayle flying into another room where he is knocked out. Amy throws the doors to the TARDIS open and when she notices that Doctor remains behind with Rose, she frowns.

'Well! Come on!' Amy says, and they can hear the desperation in her voice.

They both peer around the column. 'Just a moment. Final checks.' The Doctor answers and Amy stares at him, not believing the words that just left his mouth.

'Since when?'

But he doesn't answer her, he staring at Rose.

'Are you ready for this?' He keeps his voice low.

'Of course!' She replies and laughs, however the nervousness in her voice and the way it shakes tell him otherwise.

'Well…if you wanted…'

'I am not staying behind. I have nothing to worry about.' Rose replies firmly. The Doctor doesn't meet her gaze. Honestly he's just as nervous as she is with what River could potentially reveal. He'd feel terrible if it came from her first and not him.

'Course not!' He lies and Rose shoves another piece of fallen hair into her hair. 'Why don't you just leave them if they fall?'

'Oh, cause you know…bothers me.' Rose answers and he watches her as she begins to head for the door, where Amy is shouting for Rory.

When they step out, she is running up the stairs and it's then that Rose and River lock stares. The Doctor spots her in the study and they walk towards her, noticing that she is being held by something.

'Sorry we're late! Traffic was hell.' The Doctor announces and Rose lingers, checking the body of Grayle.

'He's fine. Just shock.' Rose gets to her feet and joins the Doctor in the study. She marvels at the fact that an Angel has River in its grasp. She observes the scratches on the Angel's face. What caused those?

'Well, well, well,' River watches Rose as she lingers close to the Doctor and she doesn't move as he approaches River. 'This is quite the pleasure. Marion Smith. Hello again.'

The Doctor freezes and watches the two of them interact, completely shocked that they seem to have met before now.

'Professor Song. What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?' Rose wonders and River merely smiles at her.

'Nothing I couldn't handle,' River quips and notices the beanie on Rose's head. 'Oh good, you ditched the bangs. Honestly I never liked them on you.'

'Oh, I know, you made mention of that the first time.' Rose remarks and places her hands on her hips.

'Well, it's true,' River merely replies and enjoys seeing the Doctor's confused expression. 'Still adjusting to the black hair?' River wonders and Rose shrugs.

'Shock wore off.'

'I said it would.'

'I know. I should listen to you more.' Rose has a bit of a sigh in her voice.

'And you met the Doctor. Good for you. Where'd he scoop you up?' River wonders innocently as the Doctor moves around the Angel, trying to pretend to be busy but listening intensely to their conversation. Secrets indeed.

'Earth. Isn't that where you said he usually scoops us up?' Rose wonders and River laughs.

'It is! How'd the Sontaran thing work out?' River wonders and Rose shakes her head.

'Gave me some trouble.'

'They are quite annoying,' River agrees. 'I hope you're still not attached to UNIT.'

'No, remember? Freelance at that point.'

'Right, right,' River nods her head and then notices something about the way Marion's face strikes her. She swears she's seen it before. 'You know I swear I've seen you somewhere before, Marion.'

Rose and the Doctor exchange worried looks. 'You have, River. We worked together twice.'

'Oh, you're as bad as he is,' River smirks. 'I mean before all that. I think I've seen you in a picture before. A very old picture.'

The Doctor widens his eyes and disappears behind the Angel again. Rose watches him carefully. He had completely forgotten that he had gotten caught looking Rose's picture from Tobolsk. Could he be a bigger idiot? No wonder Rose had been worried about meeting River once more.

'Seems unlikely. Maybe an ancestor? I'm still getting used to the whole time travelling thing. Maybe I accidentally got my picture taken back in the day.' Rose brushes it off.

'Now, apparently there should be a fifth member. Rory mentioned a Rose?' River turns her gaze to the front entranceway, but all she can see is Amy. Rose and the Doctor exchange nervous looks.

'Oh, that's me. I used my middle name. That's how I introduced myself to everyone.' Rose remarks and River makes a bit of a face.

'I like Marion better. Nicer ring to it.'

'Good to know.' Rose exhales slightly. The Doctor moves beside River, having busied himself with the Angel long enough.

'So, where are we now, Dr. Song? How's prison?' The Doctor wonders casually and then curses his slip up. He's been so used to meeting River without Rose around that he forgets things.

Rose locks her gaze with the Doctor and raises her eyebrows at him. She folds her arms across her chest and gives him an unimpressed look. He swallows, however River doesn't seem to notice the tense exchange between the two.

'Oh, I was pardoned ages ago,' River informs him and Rose remains quiet, eagerly awaiting the outcome. 'And it's Professor Song, to you.'

'Pardoned.' The Doctor echoes. River glances to Rose.

'Now, Doctor, why did you have to go dragging up my past in front of the new gal?' River muses and Rose holds up her hand.

'It's no trouble, River.' Rose informs her and the Doctor glances at Rose, seeing her steely gaze directed at him.

'Well, you see, Doctor, it turns out the person I killed never actually existed, in the first place. Apparently there's no record of him. It's almost as if someone's gone around, deleting himself form every database in the universe.'

Rose is confused by she gets the feeling that River is referring to the Doctor. How interesting.

Unable to stop himself, the Doctor grins and taps River's nose with a smile on his face. Rose looks away, unsure of how to feel. 'Well, you said I'd got too big.'

'And, now, no one's ever heard of you,' River counters and Rose turns to face the door, not understanding their moment, their words and their hidden meanings. 'Didn't you used to be somebody?'

'Weren't you the woman who killed the Doctor?' He retorts and Rose spins around, her eyes wide. Trying hard not to believe what she had just heard.

'Doctor who?' River wonders innocently.

'Ha!' The Doctor grins but then notices Rose standing close to the doorway and when the Doctor catches her look he immediately regrets the words that left his mouth. Again it slipped his mind.

Rose narrows her eyes and folds her arms, shaking her head. Not saying that she had met River was one thing. But forgetting that River at one point successfully made an attempt on his life and then to continue interacting with her was another. It was because she didn't understand the reasons behind it, who River was…to him; to Amy and Rory…he never had a chance to explain it.

River catches the look between Marion and the Doctor. There is significant hurt in Marion's eyes. Why is that? Who exactly is she? Why does she have this feeling that she has seen Marion's face before? When her bangs covered her eyes, she couldn't see her face that well, however now that her hair has been brushed off of her face and she can see her, there's a feeling within her that River can't shake.

Amy finally joins them, having exhausted her search for Rory and notices the tension in the air. The angry look on Rose's face…what had they just been talking about? When Amy looks down when Rose drops her arms and she can see that Rose continues to shake one of her fists, trying to expel the anger.

The Doctor averts his gaze once Amy turns to him, trying to figure out what's going on and instead sonics the Angel. Amy puts her arm around Rose's shoulder and Rose gives Amy a sad smile.

'She's holding you very tight.' The Doctor announces, looking at the sonic and watching Amy embrace Rose.

'At least she didn't send me back in time.' River replies and Rose tilts her head.

'I don't think she has the power to, River. Not in her current state.'

'Have you met the Weeping Angels before, Marion?' River wonders and Rose shrugs her shoulders.

'Oh, once or twice.'

'Well, I need a hand back. So which is it going to be, are you going to break my wrist or hers?' River muses but catches the Doctor's serious look. Amy and Rose look away. 'Oh, no. Really? Why do you have to break mine?'

'Because Amy read it in a book and, now, I have no choice,' The Doctor replies bitterly and he turns to Amy. 'You see?'

Amy lowers her gaze to the floor and Rose rubs her arm. 'It's okay, you didn't know.' She whispers to her.

'Well, what book?' River questions and the Doctor reaches into his pocket and pulls out the book.

'Your book,' The Doctor answers, his tone is angry. 'Which you haven't written yet, so we can't read!' He states and sits down on the nearest chair.

'I see. I don't like the cover much.' River admits.

'But if River's going to write that book, she'd make it useful, yeah?' Amy points out and Rose turns to River.

'Well, I'll certainly try. But we can't read ahead. It's too dangerous.' River explains and Amy nods her head sadly.

'I know, but there must be something we can look at.' Amy replies and Rose presses her lips together.

'Look at the chapter titles. They will give you a glimpse into each chapter's premise but won't reveal anything. It'll be spoiler free in a sense.' Rose offers and the Doctor snaps his fingers and points before he glances at the chapter page.

'He's in the cellar.' The Doctor declares and Amy immediately reaches her hand out.

'Gimme.'

The Doctor reaches into his inside jacket pocket and tosses the sonic to Amy. She catches it and runs out. As the Doctor gets up, he runs to where Rose is watching her from the doorway. She is quiet when he gets there, not saying much. However when she glances at him, she notices a look. And she doesn't like it.

'Doctor? What is it? What's wrong?' Rose questions as she sees him grip the back of a chair as he still reads the chapter page. Even River notices it.

'Well? What's wrong? Tell me.' She demands and Rose stands on her tiptoes to see the title of the chapter that has scared him so.

_Amelia's Last Farewell._

Rose glances up to the Doctor and watches how he slowly begins to grip the book as if he were to toss it. She immediately puts her hand on his arm.

'I know that look, calm down. It'll be okay. Don't worry about it.' Rose whispers to him.

However her attempts at consoling him have fallen on deaf ears and he abruptly throws the book at the back of the chair.

'No!' He shouts angrily and continues for the door. Rose tries to calm him down, and yet River breaks in first.

'Talk to me! Doctor!' River shouts to him but that seems to have aggravated him further because he stops and Rose holds her breath. He strides towards River.

'No! You get your wrist out. You get your wrist out without breaking it.' He states and he heads towards the door. Rose watches them unsure of what she should do.

'How?' River questions but the Doctor doesn't stop nor turn back to her. He puts his hand on the small of Rose's back and guides her out of the study.

'I don't know. Just do it! Change the future!'

River watches helplessly as the Doctor and Marion leave the room, but she notices that Marion turns back and gives River a worried look. River glances down to her wrist and then to the Angel.

* * *

Rose walks with him towards the cellar and finally has to get in front of him to make him stop.

'Get in there and help her.' Rose demands and points to the study that River still remains in.

'No. She's smart, she'll figure it out.'

'I can't believe you!' Rose whispers furiously.

'I am not going to lose her.' He replies and they both turn to Amy. Rose holds his hand attempts a reassuring smile.

'You won't. It's okay.'

They stop talking when they reach the doors to the cellar as they watch Amy disappear into the cellar with the green glow guiding her. Rose and the Doctor peer into the darkness and Rose takes the first step down the stairs.

'Rory?' Amy calls nervously and she stops at the base of the stairs. The beam from the sonic reveals the cherubs.

Rose and the Doctor appear behind her. 'Look!' Rose points to the cherubs.

'Ah!' Amy jumps and turns around.

'Sorry!' Rose apologises.

'They're Angels! Baby Angels.' The Doctor informs them and it's then that they all notice that on the floor near the cherubs are burned out matches and an empty box.

Amy covers her mouth. 'Did they get Rory? Where is he? Did they take him?'

'Yes, I think so, yes.' The Doctor replies and Rose puts her shoulders.

They begin to hear the giggle and scampering of the Angels and they quickly head back up the stairs and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Rory finds himself on a street, unsure of where he is, he turns around. It's still night and he sighs. When he spots the closest building called Winter Quay, he shoves his hands into his pockets and begins to head for it. Wondering when exactly he will be reunited with his wife and where exactly he is now.

He slowly begins to climb the steps into the building and pushes the front door open, which audibly creaks, taking a final look over his shoulder to the empty street behind him before he walks inside. Rory doesn't notice there is an angel on a pedestal has her arms out readying herself for an attack.

In the foyer of Winter Quay Rory continues to look around the shabby and poorly lit hallway waiting for the lift to come to the ground level. When it does, the gates open by themselves and he steps inside.

* * *

Amy and Rose sit at the bottom steps and watch as the Doctor continues to pace, trying to figure something out. Amy has become despondent as Rose attempts to keep Amy's spirits up. However, she is quickly losing hope.

'So is this what's going to happen? We just keep chasing him back in time and they keep pulling him further back?' Amy wonders aloud and Rose puts her arm around Amy's shoulders.

'We'll keep chasing him until we've gotten him back, Amy.'

The three of them look up as they see River coming out of the study with her trench coat back on. She doesn't acknowledge them as she continues to read from her tablet. Rose notices that River doesn't move her right arm. Instantly she knows that she wasn't able to change time. She hopes it isn't painful.

'He isn't back in time. I'm reading a displacement, but there are no temporal markers. He's been moved in space, not in time, and it's not that far from here, by the look of it.' River explains and finally glances up to the three of them.

'You got out,' The Doctor replies obviously relieved and he resumes his pacing but there isn't a hint of anxiety in his step any longer. He's more excited, Rose notices. 'Well, come on, come on, come on, where is he?!'

'If it was that easy, I'd get _you_ to do it.' River retorts and the Doctor approaches her, his curiosity gnawing at him.

'How did you get your wrist out without breaking it?' He wonders and River doesn't look up to him, instead she keeps her eyes focused on her work.

'You asked. I did. Problem?'

'You just changed the future!' The Doctor laughs and River turns her gaze to him.

'It's called 'marriage,' honey. Now, hush. I'm working.' River responds simply, not understanding the severity of her words.

Rose is on her feet before the end of River's sentence, feeling her cheeks grow hot from the anger she wishes to unleash on him. Amy is staring at Rose completely staggered, forgetting the stint they had pulled together all that time ago. The Doctor doesn't move, just turns over his shoulder to see Rose glaring at him with her fists balled at her sides. River, of course, pays them no mind as she continues to get a reading.

Rose brushes right by him on the way to the TARDIS, throwing the doors open before he has a chance to react. He follows her once he's gotten over the shock himself and shuts the door behind him. River looks up at Amy still sitting on the bottom stare wondering what exactly had just happened.

'Was it something I said?' River wonders innocently and Amy shrugs unsure of what to say.

* * *

He doesn't see her when he gets into the console room. He nervously begins to walk up the stairs, dreading having to explain this to her. He should have just told her everything about what had happened when she was gone. That way he could have avoided all this because he knows how jealous she can get. How jealous he can get. And that little revelation of River's…why she continued to believe it was beyond him, but Rose didn't know. She took it for face value.

The TARDIS has shrouded the hall that Rose's room is located in complete darkness. He should have known, of course the TARDIS would have been on her side. Strangely her door is open slightly and as he approaches it, pushing it open something shatters against the wall just by his head. He jumps back and Rose is fiercely looking at him, breathing heavily.

'Get the hell away from me.'

'You need to let me explain. Because it isn't what you think.'

'Are you seriously telling me that I don't understand the definition of marriage?' Rose spat and continues to shove clothes into a black duffle bag.

'That isn't what I was…what are you doing?' He wonders nervously.

'This is what's going to happen,' Rose informs him dryly. 'When we're finished here, you are going to take me back to London, you are going leave me there and go on your way, go on with your life and never see me again. Do I make myself clear?'

'I…' He attempts but Rose cuts him off.

'This isn't open for debate, that's what you're going to do. You will not try to find me, see me, do anything that involves me.' She spat and hastily closes the bag before starting on another one.

'If you'd just let me…'

'Why are you still here?!' Rose yells angrily.

'I'm trying to explain things to you.'

'It hardly needs explaining! It's pretty self explanatory!' Rose shouts, but he notices how it becomes uneven. This façade will break soon. 'You moved on! Which is fine, I guess, but I will not be played!'

'But it _isn't_ like that! If you'd just listen…'

'I can't believe you didn't tell me!' Rose continues to pack, she doesn't realise that she has begun to ramble. 'Seems to me like that'd be a pretty important thing to mention to me! Not lull me back into falling in love with you again. Married!' Rose cries and tosses the first bag by the door, he hastily steps out of the way.

She feels the anger within her again and she reaches for a vase on her dresser. She debates internally as she attempts to calm herself down. But the thought of him and River married causes her temper to flare again and she hurls the vase across the room and into the hallway where it shatters against the wall, and she lets out a frustrated scream. The Doctor ducks out of instinct and glances behind him at the wall and then the ground where the shards have exploded.

She can't even seem to stop herself from shaking she's so angry and betrayed once more that she nearly falls into tears, but doesn't want to give him the satisfaction. He watches her, unfortunately she's just too angry to listen to him right now. However he's afraid that if she doesn't listen to him soon, he'll lose her. And she won't come back.

'Rose…please, just hear me out…'

'Why? Give me one good reason. Give me one good reason I should stay.' Rose folds her arms and her steely gaze reaches his core, he very nearly looks away.

'Because it's a simple misunderstanding.' Poor choice of words on his part. Rose throws her hands up in the air and laughs from the absurdity, putting clothes back into the duffle bag.

'I didn't mishear…your _wife_,' Rose speaks the words and they taste bitter in her mouth. 'You're married. How is that a misunderstanding?'

'Because it is. There is so much more to River now. You just weren't there to learn it.' He explains and Rose tilts her head, pressing her lips together.

'Did you marry her?'

'Well…'

'That isn't an essay question. It's yes or no.' Rose informs him and places her hands on her hips.

'It _is_ an essay question because you don't know the events leading up to this…misunderstanding.' He insists and Rose stares at him, her face drains of emotion and he finds it incredibly hard to read her now.

'Then explain it to me.'

'We really…don't have the time right now.' He reminds her and Rose rolls her eyes.

'Of course we don't.'

'I promise you…when this is over, I will tell you, I swear.' The Doctor moves towards her but Rose holds out her hand to stop him.

'I've had enough of…of just everything. Once again…I feel like an idiot for believing you.'

'No…no, please don't say that.'

'It's true, isn't it?' Rose hugs herself. 'I just…keep falling into the same pitfalls. I just don't learn,' She glances at the bag still on the bed and makes her choice. 'Now, you have to find Rory, don't you? Leave me here so I can gather the rest of my things. Then you'll take me to London. I'm done.'

'No.' He decides, he will not lose her over something as petty as her jealousy and her refusal to hear his side of things.

'Excuse me?' Rose turns to him and he sees the seething rage bubbling in her. She can be quite scary when she's driven solely by anger.

'I said no.'

'That's a bad choice to make, because I will do it on my own then.' Rose threatens.

'No. I will not let you simply walk away without hearing me out.'

'We don't have _time_, remember?!' Rose yells to him and he looks away.

'Rose…what's rule number one about travelling with me?' He says and Rose gapes at him, hardly wishing to talk to him further and wonders why he suddenly changes subjects.

'What? Are you serious right now?'

'Yes.'

'Don't go wandering off.' Rose recalls and he nods at her before understanding her words and then he frowns.

'Yes. Wait. What? Wait…no that's not right.'

'Uh, yes it is. That's what you told me. Always, since day one.' Rose reminds him and can hardly believe that they are having this conversation. At a time like this!

'Okay…' He folds his arms. 'What's rule number two?'

'Okay this is getting ridiculous!' Rose exclaims and the Doctor merely shrugs his shoulders.

'What's rule number two?' He repeats his question and Rose rolls her eyes.

'The Doctor always lies.'

'Bingo.'

Rose stares at him, trying to find an ounce of anything that would betray his inner most thoughts, but there is nothing. She narrows her eyes. So, then, what's he lying about? Marrying River? Then why would she insist on saying that they were? So much of this doesn't make sense to her and she doesn't know if she wants to stick around to hear him out.

The Doctor can see her internally debating herself. To stay or go? While it's true they really don't have the time to go over every detail about how and why River believes they are married, he hopes that by hearing herself say what rule two is…it'd at least put off her decision to leave.

Rose folds her arms, still torn about what to do. Her love for him is telling her that there has to be a logical reason for that to happen, real or not because they have connected so well. Just like before.

The anger within her believes that he deliberately kept that information from her so that he could get her love again and still have River too. Anger tells her that he lied to her, that he doesn't care about her…

She doesn't know what to do, but when she sees him, watching her so carefully, hope in his eyes that she'll change her mind, she relents just a bit.

'Fine. Fine, I agree to hear you out.' Rose tells him and internally melts when she sees the wide grin that breaks out on his face.

'Good! Terrific! Right after this! I promise!'

Rose reaches across the bed and picks up the grey beanie she had tossed out of rage and puts it on her head again, tucking her hair back under it. She's silent as she walks by him and into the hall.

'I'll clean that up later.' Rose informs him as he follows her out and he glances at the glass shards everywhere when the lights turn back on.

'Oh…sure. Right. Hey…can I ask you something?'

Rose turns back to him and then focuses on the trek in front of her. 'Yeah. I guess.'

'Why does River think your hair is black?'

'Because it was when we met.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah. Now, I'd really rather not talk about her.' Rose replies, still bitter and unsure if they are married or not. She can't figure it out. And it bugs her.

The Doctor studies Rose as she leads him back to the console room, noticing that the lights in the TARDIS shine more on her and the ones on him dim. She's angry with him too. He sees the rigidness of Rose's posture and he knows she's still annoyed and angry. He would be too if he had found out she was hiding something that big from him. Of course…who's to say she isn't? He shouldn't think like that. She would have told him.

It was merely the small surprises, like knowing who Kate at UNIT had been, meeting River again under an assumed name. Things like that just told him that she had branched out considerably.

How is he going to make this up to her know? Two steps forward, four steps back it seems like. They had been growing so much closer though…surely this incident won't break them? Will it?

* * *

'Ah, there you both are…' River beams up them and Rose shoves her anger into a small ball, stashing it away for later. 'Everything all right?'

'Yes, of course. Just needed a moment alone.'

'Ah, overwhelming isn't it?' River wonders and Rose can tell she means the time travelling bit. She presses her lips together, struggling to contain the anger.

'It is…it really is.'

'Well good news, we've found Rory. He's a few blocks from here.' River informs them and Rose smiles, catching Amy's gaze as she walks towards her.

'Great! Let's get moving!' The Doctor announces and because Rose has left his side, he instead goes for River's right hand instead as he heads for the door.

However River gasps from the pain and Rose watches, wondering why she never told the Doctor when it was so obvious. Perhaps he had chosen to ignore it. Rose watches as the Doctor stops and looks over River's bruised and swollen hand.

The Doctor leads her towards the bottom stairs and Rose immediately vacates her spot beside Amy and stands closer to the TARDIS. The Doctor gives her an apologetic look but Rose averts her gaze, settling on the doors of the manor, and he mentally sighs. He never remembers her being this mad at him before. He collects River's vortex manipulator and handheld. He starts towards Rose, hoping that this may bridge the gap between them, saying that he wants her help.

Amy goes over to join Rose and watches as the Doctor begins to head in their direction. Just as he opens his mouth to ask her, Rose walks away stopping by the entranceway.

Amy shakes her head. 'You've messed up.'

'Yes, I have,' He sighs and watches as Rose readjusts her hat. He takes Amy's hand and drops River's devices into her hand. 'Since Rose just said no, I need you to watch for when all those numbers on both units go to zero, that's when we've got a lock, okay? That's how we find Rory.'

'Got it,' Amy nods and just as the Doctor is about to leave, Amy pulls him back by the arm. 'It'll be okay.'

'This is hardly the time for that.' The Doctor retorts and Amy flashes him an unimpressed look as he heads for River, wondering how he can help her.

'Oh, now it's three you need to you need to worry about.' Amy informs him and takes a seat on the stair with River. Rose watches them as her jealousy burns within her.

She watches as the Doctor takes River's hand in his own.

'Why did you lie to me?'

'It's always easier if one hides the damage from an ageless god who insists on the face of a twelve year old.' River explains. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, however…something held her back. She isn't sure what.

'It must hurt. Come here.' The Doctor replies and River doesn't answer him, she stares straight ahead, past Rose for sometime.

'It is pretty bad.'

The Doctor steals a glance at Rose who has smoothed down her shirt, as she raises her stare and locks eyes with his, she crosses her arms, wondering what he'd do next.

He doesn't want River to be in any more pain and so he places his other hand above hers and she gasps. Rose widens her eyes as River's hand begins to glow yellow with energy. Rose knows that glow anywhere. She presses her lips together.

'No. No. No, stop that. Stop that! Stop it!' River demands and he removes his hand. River's wrist is healed.

'There you are. How's that?' He wonders and watches as River flexes her hand.

'Well, let's see, shall we?' She slaps him around the face.

'Ah!' The Doctor's hand immediately flies to his cheek.

'That was a _stupid_ waste of regeneration energy. Nothing is gained by you being a sentimental idiot!' River replies angrily.

For once Rose agrees but still feels nothing but contempt for what he just did. He never offered that for her. And he saw how much pain she had been in from the Sontaran blast. Rose heads for the door, throwing it open and she spots the car. That could be useful to her. She needs to busy herself, take her mind off of her feelings.

'River!' The Doctor says, thoroughly shocked by her reaction to his gesture.

'No!' She stands and glares back at him. 'You embarrass me!' River walks off, having noticed that the front doors are open and he sighs.

Amy stares at the Doctor now sprawled on the stairs. She takes off her glasses and walks towards him still holding River's devices.

'So, you've thoroughly screwed things up.' She observes and the Doctor turns to her.

'What'd I do wrong?'

'You neglected to tell your girlfriend she's actually the mistress.' Amy sits beside him and the Doctor closes his eyes.

'Amy?'

'Yes?'

'Stop referring to them like that.'

'Well, they are, aren't they? You married River but I know you love Rose…that's a problem isn't it?' Amy wonders and the Doctor sighs.

'Yes, in some ways. But Rose doesn't know the whole story with River. I haven't had time to explain it…'

'She loves you.'

'Rose?' He questions and Amy nods deeply.

'Yes, you big idiot. Stop messing up…' Amy glances at the door.

'Why do you keep blaming me?' The Doctor sits up and eyes Amy.

'Because you have too many secrets.'

'How do you know Rose doesn't as well?'

'Well, granted, the aliases…I don't know. I just think you are.'

'Sound logic.' The Doctor retorts and Amy smirks.

'Well, heads up. Wife meets mistress.' Amy points to the open door and the Doctor gets to his feet noticing that Rose has the passenger door open as she is sprawled across the front seat apparently searching for something on the driver side floor. He can't see River but can faintly hear them communicating.

'Great…'

'I'll go diffuse the situation.' Amy offers and heads for the door.

What a mess indeed, he thinks and lays back against the stairs, waiting for the lock on Rory.

* * *

River leans against the passenger side of the car as she watches Rose attempt to hotwire it. She's still undecided about her. Where she has seen her before they had met and what her relationship is with the Doctor, exactly. They seem overtly comfortable with one another. They way they look at one another…

She knows he talks a lot, it's never anything substantial however, and she virtually knows nothing about him or his past, which can be frustrating.

'How's it coming?' River calls to Rose and she doesn't look up. Rose is unsure of why she's even out here.

Is she purposefully trying to annoy her? She felt the jealousy within her when they first met, but now that Rose knows that Rive and the Doctor had potentially done so much more not only makes her feel foolish for still loving him, but magnifies her envy.

'Slowly, been awhile since I've done this.' Rose admits and fumbles with the wires she had pulled out from under the steering wheel.

'Marion Smith you never cease to surprise me.' River has a bit of a laugh and Rose sighs a bit.

'The feeling is mutual, Professor Song.' Rose replies and River scoffs.

'I insist, as always, that you call me River.'

'I forget…' Rose replies, still keeping her face buried in the car's wiring system. Why, of all times, is she forgetting what John taught her?

'So, how did you and the Doctor end up getting acquainted?' River wonders and she turns her gaze to Rose who has drawn her legs up, crossing them at the ankles. Why does she enjoy Marion as much as she does?

'When the strange occurs isn't he always involved one way or the other?' Rose muses and River laughs.

'Indeed he is, usually at the tail end, though.' River comments and slides down further in an attempt to see what's what. It doesn't help that the light is so scarce.

'Or the start of it.' Rose replies and River nods her head.

'You seem to know a lot about him. Have you been travelling long?' River inquires and Rose feels her cheeks flush.

'We've talked.' Is the only reply Rose gives her.

Amy catches that last exchange between the two of them and instantly feels like she's intruding on some type of battle. Which of them will win?

'Oh?' River's answer is filled with some shock. Amy presses her lips together. This will be interesting. Amy turns to look over her shoulder, seeing the Doctor still sitting on the stairs, but watching the three of them. Then he glances down to River's devices. Oh how she wishes that device would lock on Rory quicker. This is very quickly becoming painfully awkward.

'Yup.' Rose finally manages to get the car running and pulls herself up to a sitting position in the driver's side just as the Doctor comes running out.

'Got it! He's in a place called Winter Quay,' The Doctor notices that Rose is sitting in the driver's seat and River has gotten in beside her. He swallows as he sees the annoyance in her eyes. 'Guess it's you and me, Amy, in the back. Rose? Let's go.'

He regrets those words, as she seems to be a very aggressive driver. Maybe she's merely working off her anger…

The statue of a mother and son watch them pull off into the night…

* * *

Rory looks around the antiquated lift, wondering where he could be heading, as he hasn't a clue what is drawing him here, nor what floor the lift will stop at. When the chime indicates he's arrived at wherever he is supposed to be, the lift doors open by themselves and he steps out.

The rundown hallway has been severely neglected. Especially since the electricity crackles as he walks down the hall. He's drawn to a particular door and when he approaches it, peering at the polished brass nameplate, the door opens for him. He begins to walk inside, not seeing another Angel at the end of the hall, poised and ready as Rory enters the flat.

* * *

Rose aggressively takes the next turn and the Doctor is thrown into Amy where they exchange rather worried looks. When she slams on the breaks, propelling all three of them forward, she merely gives them a sarcastic smile, locking her gaze with the Doctor's. She is still very angry.

'Oops. Been awhile since I've driven.' Rose informs them as she puts the car into park just across the street from the building.

'Quite all right!' River merely smiles at Rose before she studies her handheld. 'Why would they send him here? Why not zap him back in time, like they normally do?' She questions and the Doctor folds his arms.

'Maybe this place here is significant to them.' Rose offers as she gets out of the car, studying the rather dilapidated building.

The rest of them follow Rose's example and get out, all watching the building. Rose turns to Amy and gives her a small smile when they lock eyes. Amy can see that Rose just wishes this to be over…however she never says anything.

'So, this is Winter Quay…'

There is a brief pause before all four of them begin to run towards the building and up the stone stairs watching as the doors open on their own with a massive creak. Amy leads the way as she runs to the lift and, like the front door, the lift opens on its own and she dashes inside, waiting for the rest of the group to join her.

The lift is rather tight with all four of them in it and it forces Rose and the Doctor to stand shoulder to shoulder. And she won't look at him, she stares ahead keeping her arms crossed. How is he going to get her to understand that it really is a misunderstanding?

When the lift stops, and the doors open, Amy is first one out, looking down the hall before arbitrarily choosing a direction and she strides down the hall.

'Rory?' Amy calls out but he doesn't answer her.

Rose, River and the Doctor follow her out into the hall and River check her handheld, before studying her surroundings.

'He's close.' River informs her and Amy spots a door that is slightly ajar.

Amy peers inside and catches sight of Rory standing there and she smiles. 'Rory!' She calls and rushes inside the rather small looking flat. Rose, River and the Doctor remain outside.

Rory turns at the sound of his name being called and smiles when he sets his sights on Amy.

'Amy…' He fiercely embraces her.

Rose smiles slightly at their reunion from her position still outside the actual flat while the Doctor positions himself just behind her as River continues to use her tracker as she abruptly stops just shy of the flat.

'Doctor. Look at this.' River points to the Angel that is at the far end of the hall. She is smiling. It's eerie, like she's privy to something they don't know yet.

'Why is she smiling…?' Rose wonders and then notices something on the flat's door. She widens her eyes. 'Doctor…you'd better look at this…'

He's instantly relieved when she speaks to him, until he sees what she has been pointing at. The nameplate on the front door.

It tells them that this flat belongs to a R. Williams.

The Doctor widens his eyes and takes Rose's hand, motioning to River. 'Amy. Rory!' He pulls Rose into the flat with River following them and they see Amy and Rory still locked in an embrace. 'Get out of here. Don't look at anything. Don't touch anything.'

Once River is inside, she locks the door behind her. From their vantage point in the cramped foyer, they have the ability to see into the flat's bedroom. Amy frowns when they catch a glimpse of a figure lying in bed. Amy blinks, it's as if she should know the man lying there.

'Who's that?' She wonders aloud and she struggles to place him.

The old man reaches out to them with a gasp, sitting up. 'Amy!' His voice is hoarse from disuse. 'Amy, please.'

Rose and the Doctor instantly look away while River moves closer to Amy, ready to support her if she needs it. They stand closer to the door and despite their current situation the Doctor nudges Rose. She turns to him.

'Does this mean you're talking to me again?' He whispers to her and Rose tilts her chin away from him.

'I guess…'

'That's not a very reassuring answer…' He confesses and Rose shrugs.

'Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis confus. Êtes-vous, ou êtes-vous pas?' She wonders quietly and he frowns at her statement. Confused? And then he remembers. She's confused as to whether he really married River or not. He appreciates the fact that she decided to keep their problems…contained. Another language, quiet voices…they always manage carve out time for themselves.

'Je vais tout vous expliquer. Dès que je le peux. Et je suis désolé. Encore une fois. Je ne vais pas vous perdre. Pas maintenant.' He keeps his voice low and she merely smiles, however it's a sad and defeated one.

'Ouais? Nous verrons. Il ya de bons secrets et puis il ya les mauvaises, celles blessants. C'était une blessant un. Vrai ou pas, ça me fait mal...' Rose replies softly and he nods his head.

'I'm sorry…I am.'

They turn back to where Amy is staring fixated on the elderly man still reaching for her. Rose feels terrible for her and knows it will only be a matter of seconds before she connects who it is that is lying in that bed.

Even though it isn't the same circumstances, Rose thinks back to John and how devastated she had been. It very nearly destroyed her, again. Losing him once had killed her inside. Then she got another chance. And it was snatched from her too. Strangely…here she is again…

Watching Amy venture closer to the man causes Rose to instinctively take the Doctor's hand. It causes him to smile, if ever so faintly. When Amy reaches the elderly man, she stares at him.

'Amy,' He calls to her and she takes his hand tightly in hers. 'Please. Please.' His voice becomes hoarse and she kneels. When she does and she locks her stare with his, gazing at his eyes, she knows immediately who it is that is lying in that bed. She turns to Rory.

'Rory…he's you…'

Rory turns away, unable to watch himself any longer and the older man gasps, resting himself back against the pillows.

'Amy…' The older man wheezes her name a final time before his eyes close and he dies holding onto her hand. Amy continues to hold his hand even after the grip has weakened. She finally lets go of his hand, resting it against his side.

'Someone, please, tell me what is going on?' Rory demands, turning to the Doctor and the Doctor watches him before glancing to the deceased body on the bed.

'I'm sorry, Rory, but you just died.'

Rory swallows nervously as he turns back to Amy, still staring at the deceased body of…himself.

'This place is policed by Angels,' The Doctor explains and everyone turns to him. 'Every time you try to escape, you get zapped back in time.'

'So this place belongs to the Angels? They built it?' Amy wonders.

'Displacing someone back in time creates time energy and _that_ is what the Angel's feed on. But, normally, it's a one off, a hit and run. If they could keep hold of their victims, feed off their time energy over and over again…this place is a farm, a battery farm. How many Angels in New York?' The Doctor wonders and Rose widens her eyes, River shakes her head in disbelief.

'It's like they've taken over every statue in the city.'

'Yeah, the Angels take Manhattan because they can. Because they've never had a food source like this one, the city that never sleeps.' The Doctor explains and Rose rubs her arm.

Everyone becomes on edge when they begin to hear loud, thunderous footsteps that seem to originate from outside.

'What was that?' Rory questions nervously and Rose presses her lips together.

'I don't know, but I think they're coming for you.' The Doctor explains and Rory widens his eyes, suddenly feeling very anxious.

'What does that mean? What is going to happen to me? What is physically going to happen?' Rory demands an answer and the Doctor rubs his face with his hands.

'The Angels will come for you. They'll zap you back in time, to this very spot, thirty forty years ago, and you will live out the rest of your life in that very room, until you die in that bed.' The Doctor surmises and everyone turns their attention to the window as the thunderous crashes continue.

'And will Amy be there?' Rory wonders, already knowing the answer to that.

'No.' The Doctor replies and Amy frowns.

'How do you know?' She demands.

'Because when he saw you, Amy, he was so happy to see you again.' Rose explains and Amy's face dissolves into disbelief.

'Okay. Well, they haven't taken me yet,' Rory begins to laugh. 'What if I just run? What if I just get the hell out of here? Then that never happens.'

'It's already happened, Rory,' The Doctor reminds him and Rory grows anxious. He doesn't want this to be his future. A future without Amy. He will not give in like that. 'You've just witnessed your own future.'

'Doctor, he's right.' River says, there is a bit of a smile on her face. Rose widens her eyes, understanding her line of thinking.

'No, he isn't.'

'Listen, Doctor, if Rory got out it would be a paradox.' Rose agrees and the Doctor looks between River and Rose. Now they're on the same page in terms of thought. The two of them together could be dangerous…

'What's that?' Amy wonders and begins to grow excited that they could make Rory's premature death disappear.

'This is the Angels' food source. The paradox poisons the well. It could kill them all…' River explains before Rose cuts her off, growing excited.

'This stunt could literally make this entire place cease to exist.' Rose grins.

'It would be almost impossible.' The Doctor reminds them but Rose won't have that.

'When has 'almost' ever stopped us before?' She wonders and he smiles at her, loving the fact that she appears to have forgotten their problems for the moment.

The Doctor begins to pace slightly. 'But to create a paradox like that takes almost unimaginable power. What have we got? Eh?' The Doctor is quiet, waiting for an answer. 'Tell me. Come on, what?'

Amy gives him a defiant looks and stands beside Rory, taking his hand tightly in her own. 'I won't let them take him. That's what we got.'

The crashing becomes louder and the Doctor and Rose go to the window.

'Do you honestly think this will work?' The Doctor whispers to her and Rose turns up to him.

'Yes. We'll make it work.'

Rory continues to listen to the crashes before joining Rose and the Doctor by the window, wondering what they are talking about.

'Whatever that thing is, it's getting closer.' Rory points out and the Doctor turns to him, extremely worried for him.

'Rory, even if you got out, you'd have to keep running for the rest of your life. They would be chasing your forever.' The Doctor replies and doesn't want to imagine what his life would be like if they were to succeed.

Amy stands beside them and takes Rory's hand, giving it a very tight squeeze. 'Well, then, better get started.' Amy replies and heads for the front door, opening it. There is an Angel there, waiting. She widens her eyes and turns back to Rory. 'Husband, run!'

Rory embraces Rose quickly before he rubs the Doctor's arm in a hasty farewell before joining Amy at the door and making a run for it. The Doctor takes Rose's hand, pulling out the sonic with his free one and heads to the door where now two Angels are waiting for them.

'I'm not sure this can work.' The Doctor states out loud and River throws him a disapproving look.

'Sweetie, shut up.' She replies cheerfully.

They round out of the flat and into the hallway. As soon as they step out the lights cut to black and the Doctor and Rose very nearly run into two Angels blocking the hall when the lights come back on. He abruptly stops and Rose holds her breath when the lights fade again.

When they come back on the two Angels have crept closer. River stops just behind Rose and glances to the stairwell where Amy and Rory have gone.

* * *

Amy and Rory continue to run down the stairs until an Angel blocks their way. They hastily stop. They panic for a moment, unsure of what to do until Amy glances up and tugs Rory's hand.

'Up!' She tells him and begins to pull him in that direction.

Rory frowns. 'What good's up?'

'Better than down.' Amy retorts and Rory nods. Together they begin their climb to the rooftop.

* * *

Rose quickly scans their surroundings as the Doctor uses his sonic to keep the lights on as the three of them continue to run down the halls. Angels very quickly overwhelm them and the Doctor turns to Rose and River.

'I can't keep doing this.' He states and Rose tries to think of another alternative.

'Any ideas?' River wonders aloud.

'Yeah, the usual. Run.' The Doctor replies and he grips Rose's hand tighter and they start to run.

Together they run down the hall towards the door at the end. The Doctor reaches it first and opens it to reveal a staircase. He peers over the railing edge and sees Angels blocking their way down. Rose follows him and steals a glance and sighs.

'Come on. There was a fire escape.' Rose takes his hand and they rush back to River, collecting her as they head for their only hope at escaping the building.

* * *

Rory bursts through the rooftop door first followed by Amy who shuts the door behind her. Rory looks for a way down but doesn't spot anything useful. It's then that they turn around and widen their eyes as they attempt to catch their breaths that Amy gasps. The Statue of Liberty is standing next to the Winter Quay building, looming menacingly over the building. Its mouth is open, mimicking that of the other Angels. Rory stares at it transfixed.

'I always wanted to visit the Statue of Liberty. I guess she got impatient.' Rory muses as he stands next to Amy, panting slightly before tugging on her arm and running over to the edge.

'What? What is it? What?' Amy begins to turn towards Rory but he catches her.

'Just keep your eyes on that!' He orders as he peers over the side.

'Is there a way down?' Amy questions, however, Rory doesn't answer her right away. He's staring at the traffic passing down below.

'Uh…no. But there's a way out.' He admits and slowly begins to climb onto the ledge.

'What are you doing?' Amy calls to him and he again doesn't respond to her.

'Oh.' Rory attempts to get his balance.

'Rory, what are you doing?' Amy turns and widens her eyes. 'Rory,' She walks over to him. 'Stop it!' She cries and begins to get tearful. 'You'll die!'

'Yeah, twice,' He admits. 'In the same building on the same night. Who else could do that?' He wonders and feels a slight smile.

'Just come down, please.' Amy begs and feels herself beginning to grow desperate.

'This is the right thing to do,' Rory tells her, but more to convince himself and gather his courage. 'This will work. If I die now, it's a paradox, right? The paradox will kill the Angels,' Amy opens her mouth to protest but he doesn't let her get a word in. 'Tell me I'm wrong. Go on, please, because I am really scared,' Amy doesn't respond and he smiles, nodding his head. 'Great. The one time you can't manage it.'

Amy only feels her tears on her cheeks and gasps as Rory loses his balance and very nearly falls off the edge. Amy reaches for him, but he manages to regain himself.

'Oh, god!' Amy cries and Rory reaches out for her and takes her hand.

'Amy. I'm going to need a little help here.' He places her hand on his chest as he throws his arms out to his sides.

Amy grips the front of his shirt tightly, desperation getting the better of her. 'Just stop it!' She cries and Rory offers a sad smile.

'No, just think it through. This will work. This will kill the Angels.'

'It will kill you, too.' Amy replies frantically, willing him to see the consequences of his actions, no matter how noble they may be, she is not willing to live her life without him.

'Will it? Rose said that this place would be erased from time, never exist. If this place never existed, what did I fall off of?' He wonders and Amy shakes her head.

'You think you'll just come back to life?!' She cries.

'When don't I?!'

'Rory!' Amy shouts at him.

'And, anyway, what else is there? Dying of old age downstairs, never seeing you again? Amy, please. If you love me, then trust me and push.' Rory begs her and Amy shakes her head, unwilling to lose him over a chance this could work.

'I can't.'

'You have to!'

'Could you?' Amy wonders. 'If it was me, could you do it?'

'To save you?' Rory echoes and looks at Amy with adoration. 'I could do anything.'

Amy stares at him and makes her choice; she loves him just as much as he does her. And together they can over come anything.

So she lets go of Rory's shirt and climbs up to stand beside him on the ledge. She turns to him and gives him a defiant glare. 'Prove it.'

'No, I can't take you, too.' Rory replies and Amy shakes her head, not buying that excuse.

'You said we'd come back to life. Money where your mouth is time.' Amy retorts.

'Amy!' Rory cries, desperate.

'Shut. Up,' Amy states firmly and places his hand on her waist. 'Together. Or not at all.'

The Doctor, Rose and River finally make it up to the rooftop where Rose gasps and the Doctor widens his eyes as they all run towards the two of them, standing dangerously on the edge.

'What the hell are you doing?!' The Doctor shouts to them but Amy doesn't turn to him, instead she keeps her eyes locked firmly with Rory's.

'Changing the future,' Amy replies simply and runs her hand along Rory's face. 'It's called 'marriage."

With that uttered, Amy and Rory fall over the side, but they never take their eyes off one another. Rose runs with the Doctor to the side and she gets there first. Not wanting to lose them over such a slim possibility, Rose hops the ledge and waits for the Doctor to grab her arm as she falls after them. When he does, Rose holds her free hand out to Amy and Rory, but she misses them.

'Amy! Amy!' The Doctor shouts after her and struggles to hold onto Rose, leaning halfway over the edge. 'Rose! What are you thinking?!'

'Trying to stop them!' She retorts as she continues to dangle in the air.

'You're just as impulsive as ever!' The Doctor shouts as he attempts to pull her up.

The Doctor watches as both Amy and Rory continue to plummet to the bottom, their arms wrapped around one another. Not wanting to see the rest, he focuses on Rose, as she stares at the traffic below her.

Since the Doctor and Rose are still engrossed in one another as he struggles to get her, they don't see the changes as they start to happen. It's River who notices them first.

'Doctor!' She calls to him and he turns over his shoulder quickly before he turns back to Rose, reaching his other hand over the ledge and firmly grips her other hand. She uses the building to walk up the side and when she reaches the top, the Doctor gives her a final yank and she stumbles off of the ledge and into his arms.

'You…' He starts but Rose smirks.

'Look!' She points behind them as the air begins to fluctuate and the Doctor holds her hand tightly. 'The paradox! It's working!'

A bright light begins to form growing brighter with each passing second as it starts to engulf them. There is a loud explosion and their vision goes white.

* * *

Amy and Rory sit up in a cemetery, they look around and spot the TARDIS before looking at each other with big smiles on their faces.

'Whoa!' Rory exclaims.

'Whoa.' Amy echoes.

'Where are we?' Rory wonders and the Doctor, Rose and River arrive behind them.

'Back where we started! You collapsed the timeline. The paradox worked! We all pinged back where we belong.'

'What, in a graveyard?' Rory wonders and Amy studies the graveyard. There has to be something special about it. Something significant to all of them since they keep arriving in it.

'This happened last time. What always here?' Amy looks around.

'This place seems to be significant for a reason, but why?' Rose agrees but doesn't see anything out of the ordinary.

'Does it matter?' The Doctor wonders and shrugs. 'We got lucky! We could've blown New York off the planet. I can't ever take the TARDIS back there. The timelines are too scrambled,' He sighs. 'Oh, I could've lost you both,' The Doctor embraces each of them tightly. 'Don't ever do that again,' The Doctor then turns to Rose. 'You too.'

'What did we do? We fixed it. We solved the problem.' Rory points out and the Doctor turns to him.

'I was talking to myself.' He kisses them both on the head and goes over to join Rose.

Amy and Rory laugh as Rose watches the Doctor carefully walk towards River, who is inspecting the TARDIS carefully.

'It could do with a repaint.' River observes, running her hand down the exterior.

'I've been busy.' The Doctor replies and Rose smiles a bit. River takes a step back to examine something else that has been troubling her.

'Does the bulb on top need changing?' She questions.

The Doctor shakes his head. 'Just changed it.'

River nods her head in approval and begins to clean the TARDIS, Rose standing off to the side, unsure of her place at this very moment.

'So, Rory and Amy, then.' River remarks and the Doctor glances at them.

'Yes, I know, I know.'

'I'm just saying, they're going to get terribly bored, hanging round here all day.' River informs him.

Amy notices that Rose has been standing by herself for some time and she nudges Rory, covertly motioning to Rose. He nods his head and the two of them begin to head in her direction, Amy leading the way.

'Rose…' Amy smiles and Rose embraces her tightly.

'Good job, to the both of you.' She replies and Amy hangs on to her.

'Thank you…' Amy whispers before locking her gaze with the Doctor's. 'Doctor.'

'Ha!'

'Next time, can we just go to the pub?' Rory wonders innocently as he lets go of Rose.

'I want to go to the pub right now. Are there videogames? I love videogames.' The Doctor replies and takes Rose's hand, leading her into the TARDIS, River follows them.

Amy and Rory begin to follow them, passing a gravestone that doesn't catch Amy's eye, but it does get Rory's attention. He frowns and stops to read it, marvelling at the name. Amy walks into the TARDIS, not seeing that Rory has stopped.

'Amy! Come see this.' Rory calls to her and she pokes her head out of the TARDIS to see him pointing at a gravestone.

'What?' She steps out and walks towards where he is pointing.

'There's a gravestone here for someone with the same name as me.' Rory informs her and she frowns, not understanding that.

'What?' Amy wonders and she has just enough time to see an Angel standing behind Rory as she touches him and he disappears. Amy's heart leaps into her mouth and she feels sick. 'Doctor!' She screams and he rushes out of the TARDIS with Rose and River right behind him.

They all instantly stop when they see the Angel still poised.

'Where the hell did that come from?' River questions and the Doctor pulls out his sonic, aiming it at her as he carefully approaches her.

'She has to be a survivor. After all that…' Rose surmises and the Doctor nods.

'A very weak survivor, but keep your eyes on it.' He confirms.

'Where's Rory?' Amy questions desperately and Rose bites her lip, knowing full well where he has gone. And why they can't follow.

Rose notices that the Angel is pointing at something and she follows it, the Doctor does the same and their gaze falls on a gravestone and they see Rory's name as well as 'Aged 82.' Rose's hands fly to her mouth and the Doctor puts his hand on Amy's shoulder. She studies him with desperation in her eyes.

'I'm sorry, Amelia. I'm so, so sorry.'

'No. No, we can just go and get him in the TARDIS. One more paradox.' Amy pleads frantically feeling tears in her eyes.

'Would rip New York apart and I…' The Doctor is cut off by Amy.

'No, that's not true. I don't believe you.' Amy replies angrily and crosses her arms. River steps forward with hurt in her eyes.

'Mother, it's true.' She states with a tearful expression. Rose widens her eyes and stares at Amy and River. That will make an interesting story for another time.

Amy sets her jaw and manages to take a few deep breaths before she slowly starts to walk towards the Angel. The Doctor widens his eyes and Rose feels the tears start in her own eyes. She loves Rory so much. She'd do anything for him.

'Amy? What are you doing?' The Doctor wonders nervously and Amy doesn't turn to him, keeping her gaze locked firmly with the Angel's.

'That gravestone, Rory's, there's room for one more name, isn't there?' She questions, not really expecting an answer.

'What are you talking about?' The Doctor begins to head for the TARDIS and reaches for Amy's hand as he passes. 'Back away from the Angel. Come back to the TARDIS!' He pleads when Amy doesn't move. The desperation is starting to creep in. 'We'll figure something out!'

'The Angel, would it send me back to the same time, to him?' Amy questions and feels her anxiousness growing with each moment that passes. She'd do anything to be with him. They are to be together. She knows that now.

'I don't know. Nobody knows.' The Doctor answers her but Rose steps forward. He should know and he's being selfish for withholding that information. They travelled to the same time together. The same Angel touched them years ago. And they arrived in the same time at the same spot.

'Yes! Yes it will!' Rose cries and Amy nods her head.

'Rose! Stop!' He shouts at her. River still isn't used to Marion's middle name. It sounds odd.

'It's my best shot, isn't it?' Amy replies and the Doctor shakes his head.

The Doctor raises his hands in a vain attempt to stop her. 'No!'

'Doctor, shut up!' River cries and she smiles at Amy, even though she can't see her. 'Yes, yes it is! Marion is right!'

'Amy…' The Doctor begins but he is merely cut off by Amy.

'Well, then, I just have to blink, right?' She muses and the Doctor knows he's losing her. And he doesn't like it.

'No!' He yells to her. Amy merely smiles slightly, finally feeling the tears as they tumble down her cheeks.

'It'll be fine,' She attempts to reassure him. 'I know it will. I'll…I'll be with him, like I should be. Me and Rory, together. Melody.' Amy reaches her hand behind her and River takes it tightly. Rose hastily wipes her tears away wondering why Melody is another name that River has.

The Doctor turns to River in a frantic endeavour to get her to change Amy's mind. 'Stop it! Just…just stop it!' He implores her and his gaze darts between Amy and River.

'You look after him. And Rose. And you be a good girl,' Amy has begun to cry harder the moment she feels River kiss her palm. 'Rose?'

'I'm here, Amy.' Rose trades places with River and gives Amy's outstretched hand a very tight squeeze.

'I know we haven't known each other long,' Amy smiles slightly through her tears. 'But I like you. I do. And he's going to need you so badly right now. Promise me you'll be there for him. Put everything aside for now, please. For him.' Amy begs and Rose nods her head deeply. River doesn't understand Amy's words, however she says nothing.

'I promise. I will.' Rose replies and gives Amy's hand another tight squeeze.

'Thank you.'

'You are creating a fixed time. I will never be able to see you again.' The Doctor attempts to reach her, to change her mind. He doesn't want to lose her. No matter what. He has to change her mind.

'I'll be fine. I'll be with him.' Amy replies, but is still terrified that there is the potential that it might not work. She says that sentence to convince herself and build her courage.

'Amy, please. Just…come back into the TARDIS,' The Doctor begs and Rose can see the tears as the fall down his face. It causes hers to start again. 'Come on, Pond, please.'

Amy chokes back her sob and swallows. 'Raggedy man,' Amy turns to the Doctor with tears cascading down her face and they are able to hold each other's stares for seconds before Amy speaks again. 'Goodbye.'

She disappears into a bright flash of light.

'No!' The Doctor shouts and falls to his knees, breaking down. Rose immediately envelops him into a tight embrace as she falls to her knees and he clings to her, pressing her tightly to himself, needing everything she has because of how deeply affected he is by Amy's choice.

Rose watches as the gravestone, that just moments ago held only Rory's name, now appears with another one. The Doctor notices it as well.

_And his Loving Wife Amelia Williams, Aged 87._

The Doctor gets to his feet, shaking off Rose's embrace as he bends over the grave in pure anguish, sobbing as he looks at the place where Amy last stood. The hurt and torment becoming unbearable, he reaches back for Rose and pulls her to him. She fights off her own sadness for losing them, their inability to have chances to get to know one another, so that she can focus on being there for him.

River watches them with a candid fascination. Marion Smith has grown awfully comfortable with him awfully quickly. Who is she to him?

She places a kiss on his cheek, brushing away his tears when he finally looks at her, she can't stand to see him like this. He closes his eyes and feels Amy's loss resonate within him as the thought of never seeing her or Rory again begins to sink in the more times he stares at their graves.

'Oh, my love…' Rose whispers to him quietly, placing her hand on his cheek and it's then that he finally turns to her. His eyes hold so much suffering and heartache. Rose feels her own heart breaking for him as he takes his hand tightly in his and it's then that she realises how much Amy and Rory had meant to him.

He straightens himself up after some time and embraces Rose tightly; needing her so much because of the ache that only keeps getting bigger. But he still has her to help him work through it. One ending is enough. Hopefully Rose won't make it two; hopefully she still doesn't want to leave. He places his hand on the back of her head worries that she might want to. Because of that thought he begins to grow anxious again.

Rose can see that something else is bothering him and so she takes his hand tightly in her own and places her free one on his cheek again, he merely covers it with his free hand as well. He presses his forehead with hers and she closes her eyes.

'I'll help you…' She whispers and he nods, still not wanting to accept that fact that they are gone. Forever.

She leads him back to the TARDIS, with River watching their every move. Such an oddly brazen girl.

When they do enter the TARDIS, River stays by the controls, watching as the Doctor leads Marion up the ascending staircase, taking a seat close to the top and Marion sits herself beside him. He stares off, however he keeps Marion's hand locked tightly with his as he works through his grief. Eventually he rests his head on Marion's shoulder and she whispers something in his ear and he sits up again, turning to River.

'River. They were your parents. Sorry. I didn't even think.' The Doctor admits and River hits something on the console.

'It doesn't matter.' She states firmly and watches Marion's expression become confused at their terms. She wouldn't know, wouldn't understand. Perhaps it's better that way.

'Of course it matters.' The Doctor insists and River studies the pair of them before she smiles slightly.

'Well, I was going to say what matters is that you don't travel alone. But I don't think you or I have to worry about that, do we?' River surmises and Rose turns away, she had forgotten in the graveyard how brazenly she had displayed her affection for the Doctor, right in front of River. A poor choice on her part.

'You're welcome to join us.' The Doctor replies and then glances at Rose, forgetting how she might not appreciate that. Her expression is indecipherable.

'Yes. Perhaps. Whenever and wherever you want, but not now. One psychopath per TARDIS, don't you think?' River wonders and sets the TARDIS in motion before she faces the Doctor and Marion, stuck together like lovers. What an absurd thought that is. They surely have just met. 'Okay, this book I've got to write, Melody Malone. I presume I send it to Amy to get it published?' River attempts to change the subject. Something to get her mind away from the thought of the Doctor and Marion together.

'Yes. Yes.' The Doctor replies absently.

River sighs as she ascends the stairs, walking by them and she turns back when she's in the mouth of the hallway. 'I'll tell her to write an afterword. For you. Maybe you'll listen to her.'

River heads out of the console room and into the hallway, disappearing quickly. Left alone, the Doctor feels the grief eat away at him again and he embraces Rose fiercely.

'I forgot again…' Rose whispers and the Doctor pulls away.

'What?'

'We weren't alone back there. River doesn't know me, well the Rose side. She knows the Marion side. I shouldn't have acted like that.'

'Aren't they one in the same?' The Doctor wonders and Rose tosses him a sly shrug. 'I'm glad you did.' The Doctor admits and Rose smiles slightly.

'Yeah?'

'Yes. But…I have to know…do you still want to…go?' He questions and Rose blinks, completely forgetting why she had been mad at him in the first place.

'No. I can't. You need me right now. And…my place is here.'

'It always was.' He confirms and Rose impulsively kisses him deeply.

'Yeah, you're right,' She responds as she pulls away. 'My ending isn't now.'

The Doctor nods his head, enjoying the fact that she will stay with him and as he hears her words, something causes him to stop. 'The ending…that's it! The last page!' He exclaims and gets to his feet, dashing to the console.

'What are you talking…oh…' Rose hastily joins him at the console and he smiles at her.

* * *

The TARDIS lands in Central Park and he yanks Rose from the TARDIS, running full speed through the Park, as Rose finds difficulty matching his stride. They run across Bow Bridge and back to the area that they had picnicked in only hours before.

He comes to a halt and bend down, shoving his hand into the woven basket and pulls out the last page and turns to Rose, who is staring at him with a sad smile. He also notices Amy's glasses, which he quickly takes and shoves into his pocket.

She holds out her hand and he takes it tightly. Together they walk, he puts his arm around her waist keeping her close, knowing what he's going to be reading in moment and would appreciate her comfort.

They sit when they find a park bench and together they sit down. Rose places her hand on his cheek and he turns to her.

'Are you ready?' She wonders and he shakes his head.

'No.'

'Go on, then.' Rose encourages and he takes the page from his pocket, holding it out in front of them as he and Rose begin to read Amy's words.

'_Hello, old friend. And here we are, you and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well and were very happy,'_ The Doctor turns to Rose who smiles at that and he takes Amy's glasses, putting them on to feel a connection to her. _'And, above all else, know that we will love you always. Sometimes I do worry about you, though. I think, once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while. But you should. You have your brilliant Rose. And she will help you. Because after something like this, you shouldn't be alone, and I am thankful you aren't. You never deserve to be alone._

'_And do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in a garden,' _The Doctor smiles, knowing who she is referring to while Rose reads that part with confusion. _'She's going to wait a long while; so she's going to need a lot of hope…go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that, if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two thousand years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived and save a whale in outer space. Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond…and this is how it ends…'_

And because Amy asked him to, he went to her. She always gets what she wants.

* * *

Rose cleans up the shards of glass from the hallway as the lights shine down on her and she looks up.

'I'm sorry. I was just angry.' Rose whispers and the lights dim slightly. She glances around the area and picks up a few more shards, walking them to the kitchen to dispose of them.

The moment she steps back into the hall the lights go out. Rose stops and blinks. A moment passes before only certain lights go on and she frowns. She starts back to her room but that hallway is plunged into darkness. Rose places her hands on her hips.

'All right, trickster, lead on, then.' Rose smiles and the TARDIS takes her down multiple hallways. Any attempt she makes to go another path, the TARDIS cuts the lights.

After following the trail, the TARDIS leaves her right in front of a familiar door. Rose looks up to the ceiling and realises that now that he's been left alone, he needs her again. And the TARDIS wanted to her to go to him, to help him so that he doesn't close himself off from the rest of the world.

However Rose isn't sure what she can do to help him. It's then she smiles slightly to herself because of how the roles have suddenly changed. She is the one that has to help him deal with the loss of his friends. Much like John did in the beginning. She inhales deeply and places her hand on the door, hoping that she remembers everything that John had used on her.

Rose exhales shakily and looks up to the ceiling. 'Wish me luck.'

The lights shine on her and Rose pushes open the door, readying herself for anything.

* * *

Okay guys, finished! I am sad when I wrote this because I was picturing watching that episode again and now I miss the Ponds.

What did you think of the chapter? I had a rather long introduction…and I also hope that I wrote River correctly. She's fun to write for. Lotsa tension in this chapter.

Now, the French conversation. I tried really hard, pulling out all my old dictionaries and conjugating verbs. If I wrote it incorrectly, please drop me a review and I will edit that. The conversation is as follows…

_Rose: I'm sorry, but I'm just confused. Are you, or aren't you?_

_The Doctor: I will explain everything to you. As soon as I can. And I'm sorry. Again. I will not lose you. Not now._

_Rose: Yeah? We'll see. There are good secrets and then there are bad, hurtful ones. That was a hurtful one. True or not, it hurt me._

So I hope I wrote that right.

Now, I have one question. I haven't seen the episode where the Doctor takes Clara and gang to the amusement park, but I will. When I saw the preview I thought it'd be kinda neat to include Anastasia and Alexey. What do you guys think?

Drop me a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts in general.


	7. The Snowmen

_The night is beginning to have quite the chill in the air, summer is over. Slowly coming to an end, sadly. Even the wind has a chill in it as Rose sets her mug on top of some papers on the table. _

_Having the doors in her room that open up to a terrace was lovely. Waking up every morning and having a chance to enjoy the sunshine while she ate was something she had very quickly grown accustomed to. And of course, the company she had always made things more enjoyable as well. _

_However now that she thought about her company, he's a bit late. Rose turns to look over her shoulder but doesn't see anyone entering her room. She sighs and pulls her sweater tighter. It isn't that late in the evening but the temperature has dropped considerably. Autumn is on its way whether she likes it or not. _

_Rose rests her head in her hand as she stares out to the gardens sprawled before her. She closes her eyes and attempts to stop the nerves within her from making her sick. This was a massive step she was about to undertake with someone she cared deeply for. The same yet different. How about that? Domestic things scared the hell out of them both now…and yet it was different in the same way. Different at the same time. Because they were both different now. Still a force to be reckoned with together but they each had embraced their humanity just a little bit more. _

_That still didn't mean that she wasn't nervous. She's moving away from home. And while the thought strikes her as funny, because even though she had been millennia away from home before, it was just the comfort zone she was used to. Home had always been with her mum, it had always been the two of them forever and now her life was changing yet again. She was moving in with a boy…_

_Through her closed eyes, Rose smiles to herself and at that thought. Even she and Mickey, once upon a time, never even dreamed about sharing a flat together. Of course this boy was not just any old boy…he was her partner in every sense of the word. _

_She feels her cheeks redden at the accidental slip up they had had not too long ago. She still feels embarrassed that it had happened because she couldn't control herself. They still hadn't talked about that yet. She was dreading that conversation. However a voice within her didn't understand why she was. Because she should have been loyal is the answer she gives herself. Loyal to whom? To him she answers to herself. Why? Because she just should have been. That voice questions her thought process again. That was a man whom she would never see again, who broke her heart and therefore she owes nothing to him. She has no reason to be torn like she is. If she wants to continue her relationship with someone who would always have her back, who would never disappoint her like her lover had then why shouldn't she? She knows she's right, but she has trouble believing herself. That small voice of doubt seems to be the loudest. _

_And yet, Rose knows that she should be ready to move on, she should so be ready to after all it's been long enough. She doesn't owe him any more loyalty, because…well she just doesn't. If she wants to take her relationship with John to another level why is she trying to impede on her own happiness? Is it that shred of hope that he'll come back and pick her up? What would she even say to him? And why would she leave herself open to such heartbreak again? Because if he were to come back…would she drop everything and follow him just like before? _

_Rose hesitates. She doesn't know how to honestly answer herself now. Before when they had met for the very first time, she didn't care what she left behind because the thought of time travelling had been too enticing. Now…now she really had to think about it because she loved her new life here. True it had taken her a long time to get used to it, but she's finally made it past the halfway mark and so that's a pretty large step in her opinion. However a part of her is unsure of her place here sometimes, and worse her feelings towards John. Ever since that little…was it really an accident or was it like before all that tension finally reaching a breaking point? There had been some awkward moments that had passed between the two afterwards…and they apparently had decided that the best decision was to not talk about it._

_She was dreading it…mainly because she is still unsure if she wants it to continue. The majority of her does but it's that obscure part in her that wants to remain loyal. And she's having problems silencing her. Just that same stupid word in her head when she thinks of her and John together. Loyalty. Loyalty. _

_But surely she can move on from him. He's not coming back to get her, and she has no way of finding him. She has to allow herself to move on from him. John loves her it's plainly evident. And she cares for him greatly as well. What are they going to do about that? Are they stuck now? Or can they move past this? Will she give in to her feelings for him, or remain loyal to someone who will never see her again, and probably has already forgotten she existed. _

_That last thought hurts. And it causes her to wonder what exactly he's been up to since she's been gone. Where has he gone? Did he and Donna take anyone else along with them? Those are thought she'll never get to know. And it still hurts her deeply. It depresses her to know that he's most likely forgotten about her. So why does she keep thinking about him when he probably doesn't think about her? It's because she loves him too much to simply put him out of her mind or heart. Even if thinking about him can leave her angry, hurt, betrayed and bitter…she can't stop herself from loving him. It's a shame he'll never know just how much._

_Rose jumps when she feels a hand squeeze her shoulder; she hadn't even heard the footsteps draw closer to her. Was she that far gone in her thoughts?_

'_Sorry, I thought you were asleep.' John admits and sits on the other chair by the table._

'_No, no. Sorry. Just off in thought.' Rose replies and takes a sip of her tea still left on the table. It's frigid. She swallows it and sets it down on the table, making a face._

'_Cold?' John wonders and she nods. 'The nights are certainly cooling down quickly.'_

'_I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow.' Rose admits and pulls the papers out from under her mug._

'_It isn't supposed to.'_

'_I don't want to be moving in the rain.' Rose informs him firmly and he merely smiles._

'_It isn't like we have that much stuff.' John points out and Rose merely shrugs._

'_Still, directing traffic out in the rain isn't fun either.' Rose replies and John is quiet pondering that thought._

'_I think everyone will have it together.'_

'_You have never moved with my mother.' Rose retorts and mentally thinks of all the times she had driven her crazy by her serious attention to detail and multiple times she had requested that things be rearranged by the movers because she didn't like the way they sat in the room._

'_Mm, that's true. That…that is very true…great. Now you have me worried.'_

'_I'll do my best to keep you two apart so you don't kill each other.' Rose smiles and John turns to her._

'_I think that's a great idea. Just in case…' John agrees and Rose laughs as she hands him the papers._

'_9.00 in the morning and we can officially move in. That's kinda exciting.'_

'_It only took you forever to like a place.' John remarks and takes a drink from the mug he had brought up with him. Rose flashes him an unimpressed look._

'_I'm sorry I can be picky.'_

'_Picky? That's an understatement.' John muses and Rose frowns._

'_Really?' Rose wonders and he nods his head._

'_What was wrong with the last one? The street was too busy, too much noise?' John replies innocently and Rose opens her mouth to protest but then shuts it, knowing he's right about the last one. 'And the one before that the back garden was too small?'_

'_Okay, okay, I get it. I do.'_

'_Are you sure? Because we looked through fifteen different places and I can remember…' John is cut off by Rose batting him in the arm with the rolled up papers._

'_Thank you, I get it.' Rose reiterates._

'_Thankfully we were buying a house. That might have taken even longer.'_

'_I know we were already set back because of my collarbone.'_

'_It healed well, though.' John replies and Rose nods moving her arm around out of habit._

'_Longest twelve weeks of my life.' Rose responds and he nods._

'_I know. Tell me about it.'_

'_I don't have to, you were there.' Rose smirks a bit and he matches it._

'_At least the she wolf took a bit of a break from bothering us.' John recalls the face on Lea when they had walked into work the next day. _

'_Probably helped that the next day she went on a vacation.' Rose mused and John nods._

'_Have you ever seen so many people collectively breathe a sigh of relief?'_

'_Have you ever seen so many people become instantly depressed the day she came back?' Rose points out and he smiles a bit._

'_She is not well liked, is she?' John wonders and Rose flashes him a bit of a grin._

'_No. Not in the least. How did she ever get her position?' She questions innocently._

'_She is pretty good at drawing up solutions to problems.' John offers and Rose brushes him off._

'_Oh please, you and I having been doing that for ages.' She scoffs._

'_Yeah, you're right. I was just being kind.' John agrees and Rose smiles at him._

'_One day the tyranny will end.' Rose muses and he shrugs._

'_What, are we going to have a revolution?'_

'_Who knows…she can't stay forever, can she?' Rose wonders and then instantly becomes depressed at that thought. She pouts slightly._

'_I hope not,' John agrees and tries to direct the topic to something neutral. 'Are you all packed?'_

'_More or less. You?'_

'_Yeah, pretty much.'_

'_You'll wake me up?' Rose wonders and he looks over to her._

'_You have an alarm on that clock.' He reminds her but Rose gives him a sheepish smile._

'_I'm good at ignoring it.' She admits and John nods his head deeply._

'_You certainly are.'_

'_What time is it anyway?' Rose questions and John glances at his watch._

'_Why, are you trying to get rid of me?' He states with a smile._

'_No. Of course not.' Rose answers and she smiles as well._

'_7.43.'_

'_I'm exhausted.' She admits and stifles the yawn._

'_I think you should get as much sleep as you can. Gonna be an even longer day tomorrow.' John replies and Rose reaches over for his hand, needing something to hold on to as the nervousness begins to return. _

_Tomorrow, everything will change, once more. She's ready this time. And it will be great._

* * *

Rose quickly tosses her hair into messy ponytail as she glances over her shoulders. He had left, quickly, said he had to check on something. Rose had taken that opportunity to steal a quick shower before he returns to his room. She needed to freshen herself up because it had been such a long time she had been at his side, trying to help him work through his grief. He isn't taking it well and has begun to close himself off.

She isn't sure how long they have been in the TARDIS, but it feels like forever. And it's then that she realises she's very rapidly losing the upper hand. He doesn't want to talk to her or let her in anymore. She's done everything she can to crack his hardened exterior…but it seems he just rapidly rebuilds the walls.

The first time she had gone to him, when the TARDIS led her there, she had found him sitting in the desk chair, staring off so obviously devastated at his loss. When she embraced him, he gripped her so tightly that she very nearly cried out. She did all she could to coax him into talking to her, but he had merely wanted silence. And so she obliged. Keeping him in her embrace until he stood up, but she kept her arms wrapped around him tightly.

In that moment he shocked her by placing the more heartbroken yet passionate kiss on her that she had ever remembered receiving from him. He left her dazed as he stepped out of the room, she staring off at the stop he had just occupied. She had wrapped her arms around herself as she waited for him to come back. But he hadn't. And so she sat on the ground by the bed, and waited for him.

She must have fallen asleep because when she awoke she was in his bed and he was still sitting in the desk chair as he stared off, every time she saw him he appeared to be more devastated, depressed and closed off. It was making it ever harder for her to break his façade. She had cupped his face in her hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips, begging him to talk to her, but his response had been to close his eyes and kiss her deeply in response. His way of offering an apology. And because he seemed to shut himself off from everything but her, she wept for him. Silently when he wasn't around. She didn't understand how close they had been until Amy chose her husband over him, no matter how much pain it caused them both.

Rose smoothes out her shirt and steps out from the bathroom as she hears his door open and then shut. She worries so immensely for him because she doesn't know what to do to help him. He won't listen to her; he merely wants quiet and solace. She hastily approaches him and the moment she sees him, she feels like her tears will spill down her cheeks again. How can she help him? She inhales sharply and holds her arms out to him, watching as he walks towards her so despondent and bitter but nonetheless embraces her fiercely, lifting her off the ground as he places his hand on the back of her head.

'I need you to talk to me…' Rose whispers in his ear, hoping that it might cause him to talk.

'No talking. There isn't a point. What's there to talk about?' He wonders and Rose presses him tighter to herself.

'You have to let me in…' Rose protests and she wraps her legs around his waist, he brings his hand down to support her. 'You're worrying me.'

'I shouldn't.'

'Why?'

'I don't know…' He answers truthfully and presses his forehead with hers.

'You're shutting yourself off from me…the world…please don't, okay?' She attempts to reason with him but he looks past her.

'Rose…' He starts but doesn't say anymore. She waits patiently however he remains silent and she closes her eyes. 'I don't want to…do this anymore…' He confesses and Rose frowns.

'Do what?'

'This. All of this. Helping the universe. I don't want to anymore.' The Doctor feels Rose hold him tighter and she bites her lip.

'You can't say that…'

'I just did…' He retorts but Rose doesn't hear any anger in his voice just defeat. Just the tiredness of it all. She has to make him see that avoiding everything isn't going to solve anything, not for him. He has to talk to her.

'Please…you're giving up too easily.' Rose replies but he doesn't answer her, just keeps her tight in his embrace.

'I'm tired of losing those I care deeply for…' The Doctor says softly and Rose feels her heart break for him.

'I know…I know you are,' Rose agrees and places a kiss on his forehead. 'But some of them come back. Some of them you know have lived glorious lives…'

'It isn't fair…why did she have to go…?' He wonders and Rose bites her lip.

'You know the answer to that.'

'Because she loved him.' The Doctor answers and Rose nods her head deeply.

'Yes, she did love him. Very much. Don't be sad anymore. You know they had a truly fantastic life together. It was everything they wanted and what you would have wanted them to have.' Rose attempts to get him to see that he doesn't have to dwell on the fact that he lost two of his greatest friends because they were sure to have lived life to the fullest.

'It doesn't matter…' The Doctor replies and Rose closes her eyes, knowing that he just simply doesn't want to listen to reason. He's still too hurt.

'Don't you give up on me…' Rose chides gently and he gives her a sad smile as he places a kiss on her.

'I'm done. I'm sorry. I just don't want to anymore…' He says quietly and sets Rose back down on her feet. She looks up to him completely disheartened and confused.

'You say that…but I don't believe you.'

'Can I drop you off somewhere…?' He offers and Rose stares at him. 'I mean…what's left for you now?'

'You are what's left for me.' Rose answers him and he stares at her in disbelief.

'I…what?' He replies in shock and Rose smiles up at him.

'I refuse to allow you to face this alone.' She replies simply and she watches as the Doctor struggles to understand her commitment to him.

'But why…?' He finally manages after moments have passed. Rose merely places her hands on her hips.

'You're worth it to me. I know…I know you won't do this forever…and I'm willing to wait for you.'

'What if it's a long wait?' He questions and Rose wraps her arms around his neck.

'I'm prepared to wait.' She answers truthfully and he smiles sadly.

'But I really am done…' He replies and Rose shakes her head.

'Who are you trying to convince more, me or yourself?' She wonders and the Doctor averts his gaze from hers.

She's right. He's trying to convince himself more than her. He sighs and Rose places her hand on his cheek. He just doesn't want to do anything anymore…the drive is gone, the passion everything evaporated with Amy when she left.

Even when Rose was gone he didn't have a chance to properly grieve her absence, the TARDIS with her troubles gave him troubles, then the crash-landing…everything. It was just a chaotic mess that when he did finally have the realisation hit him that Rose was gone forever…he had to grieve for her in solitude, because talking about his love would only bring more pain. And he didn't want that. He had wanted to quit and concentrate all his efforts on finding her, but he wasn't really given the chance. Not with Amy…life carried on.

So, now, why does he want to stop? He has Rose…they can do things together. It's because he misses Amy desperately. The first face that he saw. It's then that he recalls the truly devastation he'd felt a regeneration ago. Because back then, Rose was the first face that that man had seen. And her loss broke him. Much like Amy's loss is now. Again, like Rose, it's the fact that he can't ever see her again. Maybe that's why he's taking it so badly.

He keeps Rose close to him, needing her comfort but he feels the bitterness growing within him, and he prefers to be alone now. However…he can't push her away. She wants to help him when merely months ago she had wanted him to drop her off and to never see her again.

He swallows; he still hasn't explained everything to her. He knows she's waiting patiently, even if her efforts are concentrated on him right now. He vows silently to himself that he will tell her. When he's feeling like himself again.

He blinks when he feels Rose press another kiss on him and he leads her to the bed, wondering how she is going to pass her time cooped up in here. And yet she doesn't seem to mind it. What wouldn't she do for him?

* * *

Rose glances up from the console and frowns when she sees another message on the screen. She sighs. Why haven't they gotten the hint? He's not interested right now, and it's then that she really truly wonders if he ever will be. It's been long enough, so long now. When she wanted to get out…to do something, like go for a run, he'd tell her what to strike on the console so she could land the TARDIS and go about her business, but he never went out with her. Preferring the solitude of his room, Rose would keep the time out to a minimal, not wanting to attract attention of people he knew.

Even as the world fell down around them, people pleading for him to help them…he simply ignored it all. Rose, unable to stand idly by, would figure out to send messages to them. At least that way she could guide them. Of course she didn't have all the answers and sometimes she had to ignore them as well when her ideas didn't take. And that was hard on her, because she can't stay on the sidelines. But he wasn't ready yet.

Rose reads the message on the screen and wonders if she could alert him like she does every other time, hoping to coax him from his listlessness. After all this person had sent the most messages out of everyone. Four. The first few had been to establish contact, because according to them it had been awhile. The next had begged him for a meeting. And this one…

_I am unsure of your continued silence on this matter. I wish to speak with you immediately. When you have received this message, please come to the designated coordinates I have attached._

_Sincerely, _

_MV_

Rose blinks and wonders if she should reply to this MV for him. She then decides against it and figures it would be better to tell him first. And so Rose gets up from the console chair and walks up the stairs, heading for his room.

She was still dressed in her running attire, feeling cabin fever setting she had landed the TARDIS and gone for a run. She collects the coffee she had brought for him on the top stair and walks down the hall already dreading the conversation that would take place.

Rose stops outside his door, still open and she knocks lightly as she strolls in. He's right where she left him earlier, sitting in the desk chair that he's moved from the desk to just in front of the couch, resting his feet on it as he stares off, most likely in thought.

She places a kiss on the back of his head and leans forward, pressing the coffee into his line of vision. He blinks and looks up to her. Still after his wishes to isolate himself, she constantly has a smile on her face and she hasn't given up on him. He takes the coffee from her, still hot, and stares at it in his hands.

'So…um someone has left you another message.' Rose begins and sits on the couch so he can see her.

'I'm not here.' He replies and Rose nods.

'I know. I haven't answer it. Did you want me to?'

'Who's it from?' He wonders and Rose feels herself inwardly smile. That's the first time he's inquired who it was. That gives her hope.

'I'm not sure. They signed it MV.' Rose explains and watches as he ponders his answer, she hopes he'll have her tell them, whomever they are, that he will come.

'It doesn't ring a bell. Just tell them I'm not here. I'm not willing to see them.' He replies and Rose nods sadly.

'All right.' She gets up to leave and he doesn't say anything else to her, it constantly worries her greatly. She fears he will never get over his traumatic event and that he'll sit high above the world forever. She doesn't want that for him.

He hears Rose's footsteps get softer as she heads back to the console room and ponders who exactly goes by the initials MV. He stares at the coffee in his hand as he wracks his mind trying to think of it.

* * *

Rose walks down the stairs into the console room and runs her hand along the console, glancing to the ceiling.

'You know, he's really starting to worry me,' Rose confesses and the lights shine on her. 'I'm glad to see I'm not the only one.'

Rose begins to type out her response, hoping that this person would leave him alone after this, to stop pestering him. He's very nearly lost that spark within him and she can't seem to strengthen it.

_I'm sorry, the Doctor is not available and I am unsure of when he will be._

Rose sends the message and is about to head back to his room to spend time with him when a response from MV arrives almost immediately. Rose frowns and begins to type her reply. The conversation becomes instant between the two.

_Who is this? How are you sending me messages? – MV _

_I'm travelling with the Doctor right now; I'm in the TARDIS. But I reiterate; he will not come to your aid. I'm sorry. – RT_

_What is your name? – MV _

_Rose Tyler._

_It cannot be. I was under the impression that you were locked away in a parallel world. How on earth have you managed to return? – MV _

_I'm sorry, I didn't know the Doctor told you about me… - R_

_It's like extracting teeth from that man, but once you get him started he will talk and talk. He told me about a loss that sat heavily in his hearts and only attached a name when I inquired about it. Rose Tyler. I lost her to another world. It was all he said to me. – MV_

_Well here I am, again. How does he know you? – R_

_I met him a long time ago and we had recently reconnected. We worked together. And now I am in need of his assistance once more. – MV _

_I'm sorry…but he's suffered another devastating loss. He's shut himself off from the world. I'm so sorry… - R_

_Dear me that man… I implore you to at least get him to see me. And we can go from there. – MV _

_I promise I'll do my very best. What's your name? – R_

_It's Vastra, Madam Vastra. _

_And the nature? – R _

_What else but alien in nature? – V _

_All right, Madam Vastra, I'll do everything I can. – R _

_Many thanks to you, Rose. I hope to see you both soon. – V_

Rose sighs and looks up the stairs before she looks at the console. She leans forward and touches the column. It groans in response.

'How lucky do you think I'll be?' Rose muses and the lights dim. 'My sentiments exactly. But I'll try.'

She climbs the stairs to the hallway and walks in silence, building her conversation in her head as she attempts to cover all angles and raise as many points as she can to get him out of the room and go and see this Madam Vastra. She's so focused that she doesn't realise she runs into him in the hallway.

Rose blinks and raises her eyebrows at him in surprise. She's thoroughly shocked to see him out of his room that she doesn't say anything at first.

'What?' He questions and Rose shakes herself from her daze.

'Nothing, you're just…out. Surprised me.' She admits and the Doctor shrugs.

'I guess…'

'I know the name of the person who sent you that message.' Rose treads carefully in the subject but surprisingly he doesn't completely shut down.

'I know. Madam Vastra.'

'Oh…okay. Well she wants you to see her. She needs your help because something alien has fallen into her lap.' Rose explains and he is quiet before he takes her hand and pulls her in the direction of the console room. That gesture really gets her hopes up until he speaks his next words.

'When will they take the hint, all those ridiculous cases they've sent to me…I'll go and see her. And it'll be to tell her that I'm not interested.' He informs Rose firmly and she closes her eyes, nodding her head.

'But…you'll listen to what she has to say…right?' Rose wonders and he stops at the console, pondering her words.

'Yeah, I guess so. I don't know what difference it'll make.' He admits and Rose sits on the stair, grabbing the railing as the TARDIS begins to shake. Rose is quiet and watches him disappear back up the stairs and into the halls, wondering if he's had a change of heart. She moves from the stair to the ground, leaning against the console wondering what in the world he is up to.

When he reappears, Rose can't stop the smile that is on her face. He's completely changed his attire to something out of Victorian times, and it brightens her mood. She hopes it does for him as well. He looks fantastic in her opinion and she walks up to him as he catches the smile on her face and finds that he can't stop himself either. He smiles and he can tell that she's pleased to see his curiosity peaked.

Rose hopes that the change of attire is a sign of good things to come, that he's ready to rejoin the world beneath them. When she gets close enough to him, he places his hand on her cheek and she places a soft kiss on him, taking the hat he has clutched in his hand.

'Don't get your hopes up, remember?' The Doctor reminds her and Rose closes her eyes and nods. 'I'm going to tell them I'm not staying, I'm not interested and to stop pestering me. I've retired.'

'Right…' Rose echoes and she wonders if she should go and dress more appropriately to the time era, but then decides against it. If it's really a short visit as he claims then she shouldn't have a problem with walking the streets and going to location where Madam Vastra is waiting for them.

When the Doctor slips his hand into hers Rose blinks and looks up to him. She smiles and takes his hand tightly as together they step out of the TARDIS and into the cold air of the early evening. Rose reaches up and places the hat on his head, smiling.

The TARDIS has left them on a snowy cobblestone road, just by the mouth of an alleyway. The buildings beside the alleyway are tall with smoke pouring from the stacks. The distant but consistent sound of horse's hooves connecting with the stones draws them from the alleyway onto the main road.

The Doctor holds her hand as he leads her onto the street, glancing up to the streetlamps and then the sky. Rose does the same, watching the snow fall onto her face and despite what they're here to do, she smiles at the Doctor catches her grinning as she looks around her surroundings. Catching sight of the couples walking on the walkways, labourers heading home, children trudging through the streets and just the general sedate attitude.

And he smiles because she is. He's forgotten how long he's kept her cooped up in the TARDIS. Sure she's landed it a few times, but it's always been in London. Now she has a chance to explore again. And he knows how much she loves that. He loves seeing the wonder in her eyes, while he isn't ready to help yet, Rose's excitement is evident and when he's ready to engage the world again, he knows that she'll be right by his side. Since she never seems to give up on him.

Together they weave through the Victorian streets until they come to one that seems only partially developed, with only a few houses on the street there are many vacant lots as they continue down the road. Rose looks around, over her shoulder as the Doctor stops in front of a house. Built of simple brick with a typical styled terrace of that time with a slate roof, stone details but modest decoration.

Rose watches with curiosity as the Doctor knocks on the door and there is a shuffling before the door opens revealing a butler.

Just as the Doctor is about to greet him, Rose widens her eyes and feels the anger burn within her for her grave injury and she draws her fist back before slugging the butler right in the face, knocking him to the ground. She shakes her hand out as the Doctor's stunned gaze darts between her and the butler lying on the floor.

More hurried footsteps are heard in the house as a young woman in a maid's uniform glances between the two of them and the butler out cold on the floor.

'Well, Doctor, will you and your…um…guest please come inside. She's waiting for you.' The maid in the grey blue uniform motions them in and Rose steps over the butler, as does the Doctor.

The maid blinks and stares at them with a reservation as they head down the hallway.

* * *

'Well, I've never seen someone take Strax by surprise before.' Vastra glances to the unconscious Strax still on the daybed. Rose looks away as her cheeks tinge red from anger and embarrassment.

'I have no idea what that was about.' The Doctor admits and they all turn to Rose who closes her eyes.

'Having a Sontaran as…butler…took me off guard. The last time I met them, I nearly died at their hands. My anger…got the better of me.'

'I'm afraid I don't understand.' Vastra replies and Rose looks down at her side.

'I ended up on the end of their gun. I was shot.'

'Dear me!' Jenny gasps and Rose nods.

'I'm sorry. I'll apologise as soon as he comes to.' Rose swears and as if on cue, they hear a groaning as Strax sits up and looks around, settling his eyes on the small group seated around the table.

'Intruder! Madam Vastra, I suggest a swift assault on the blonde boy.' Strax responds hastily and Rose frowns at his mention of her gender. When she looks back to Vastra, who she is still coming to terms with regarding her species, she has a rather unimpressed look on her face.

'Do be quiet, Strax,' Vastra responds and Rose can't take her eyes off of him. 'It was a primal reaction. Miss Tyler is not a threat. Well, perhaps not to us, to you may be a different story.'

'Not a threat?!' Strax echoes and Rose gets to her feet.

'I'm really sorry…' Rose says, still embarrassed. 'And uh, I'm a girl.' She adds. Strax studies her and notices that all eyes are on Rose before they shift their gaze to him.

'I will consider your terms of surrender…' Strax responds and crosses his arms. Rose looks to the Doctor who merely shrugs.

'I suggest we get back on track.' Jenny responds cheerfully and Strax merely rubs his jaw.

'Agreed, my dear,' Vastra responds and she turns to the Doctor who is still sitting with an unimpressed expression on his face. 'Don't look so sour, Doctor. I am seeking your help for something that seems be beyond the three of us.'

'Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. I don't do this anymore, I've retired.' He states firmly and Rose closes her eyes, still annoyed that he can say that with such certainty.

'So I've been told.' Vastra responds with a bit of irritation in her voice.

'You can't mean forever.' Jenny points out and the Doctor crosses his arms.

'Sure I can,' He counters. 'You lot are smart, you can figure it out.' The Doctor replies and Rose inwardly sighs. She had thought for sure that this would draw him out of himself. Too bad it isn't working.

'We need an expert,' Vastra counters and the Doctor shrugs again. 'Good lord, have you always this exasperating?'

'Yeah.' He replies.

'Maybe I can help.' Rose offers and everyone turns to her, the Doctor snaps his fingers and points to her.

'Yes. I'll leave Rose here.'

'Well, don't leave, leave me here.' Rose responds with a hint of worry in her voice.

'Of course I won't leave you here. I'll just park the TARDIS above the city. You can come and go as you please.' The Doctor offers and Vastra turns to Jenny. They silently communicate before Vastra turns to Rose.

'And…you've dealt with this type of…anomaly before?'

'Done my fair share.' Rose counters and the Doctor smirks.

'Didn't I mention? Rose is brilliant.'

'Well it certainly wouldn't hurt to have someone here, since you seem to be wrapped up in yourself.' Vastra responds and the Doctor leans back in his chair not appreciating that comment, but he doesn't respond to Vastra's bait.

'Done. Rose will help you, then.'

'She can't go out dressed like that.' Vastra responds and Rose glances down to her attire. Pants and a light jacket, she doesn't understand the look Vastra gives Jenny.

'Why not?' She wonders innocently.

'You must blend in, not stick out. We operate covertly.' Vastra informs her and the Doctor rolls his eyes.

'Oh please, London has gotten wind of you three.' The Doctor replies and Vastra sighs slightly.

'It is unwelcome attention, so be that as it may, I still prefer if you blend in.' Vastra takes a sip of the tea Jenny had brought out when they first gathered in the lounge.

'Okay, so what will you have me wear? Pants?'

'Goodness no!' Vastra laughs a bit. 'Jenny, please allow Rose to borrow one of your dresses.' The Doctor begins to laugh and Rose widens her eyes.

'Oh, no, no…' She begins but Jenny smiles at her and takes her arm, lifting her to her feet. She flings the Doctor a dirty look as he waves to her, knowing how much she detests wearing dresses while she works. They are too restricting, she had told him once. Judging by the way she carries herself now, restricting seems to be an understatement. He's certain she's hiding her abilities from him now.

When the two of them leave, Strax watches as they disappear upstairs and he turns to Vastra.

'Madam, are you certain that Jenny will be safe with the blonde boy?'

'Jenny can handle herself, Strax. Don't forget that.' Vastra reminds him.

'So can the boy.' Strax counters and the Doctor frowns at the mistake he seems to consistently make regarding Rose.

'She's a girl.'

'Ah. Of course,' Strax frowns and then rubs the sore spot on his face. 'She punches like a boy.'

Vastra smirks as she takes another drink from the china cup.

* * *

The Doctor has grown impatient waiting for Rose to reappear, and of Vastra's constant attempts to draw him back into the world, so he goes up to the second floor and stops in front of the only door that is shut in the hall, light escapes from underneath.

'I am not wearing that.' Rose states crossly and he frowns.

'Rose, it's the fashion right now.' Jenny responds. He assumes she is referring to the dress.

'I…no. I'm sorry, I draw the line there.'

'Blending in. It has to be worn under the dress. Nothing natural.' Jenny points out and the Doctor frowns.

'That's so unnatural.' Rose remarks and Jenny giggles.

'You get used to it quickly, I promise.' She swears and he hears Rose give an exasperated sigh.

'All right. Get on with it.' Rose replies and it's quiet for a moment before he hears Rose lets out a gasp. He knocks on the door.

'Rose? Is everything okay?' He questions and she gasps again.

'It's difficult to say…god! Jenny!' Rose cries out and Jenny's response is rather flat.

'Well, I need to do it up!'

'How do women wear this?! It's awful!' Rose responds bitterly as she feels the air forced out of her lungs.

The Doctor leans against the wall as he waits; he really wants to get back to the TARDIS to avoid anything else they might get roped into. He's glad for Rose, though. He knows how much she enjoys doing this, together or not and he knows she'll be fantastic, because she always is. But what is taking her so long?

The door opens quickly and Jenny steps out with a wide smile on her face and a single peacock feather in her hand.

'Everything okay?' He wonders and she nods.

'Of course!' She replies brightly and turns over as Rose steps out. She does not look happy, no matter how stunning she looks.

The afternoon dress Jenny had picked out for her is a beautiful silk, teal colour with three quarter length, ruffled sleeves, a high collar that does up just under her chin and has a train. There is a stunning fringe trim along the dress that ruffles slightly at the back. The dress is very pinnacle of the fashion trend of the decade.

Jenny has styled Rose's hair typical of women and what they would have worn for the time, she places the peacock feather in Rose's hair as an accent piece. He's stunned into silence and Rose looks rather uncomfortable; she keeps her hand pressed against her stomach and inhales deeply. Eventually she steadies herself and smoothes down the skirt.

'This is blending in?' Rose responds and Jenny nods brightly.

'Of course! No one will think twice that you're from the future.' Jenny replies and places her hands on her hips.

'Lucky me…well let's get going, shall we?' Rose sighs and picks up the dress in her hands, following Jenny back down the hall and into the lounge. Rose turns around to see the Doctor still staring at her. Jenny notices the look and smiles to herself, continuing on her way, leaving the two of them alone. 'What's up? It's the dress isn't it?'

'No!' He replies quickly and Rose blinks.

'Well, what is it?'

'You look…great.'

'Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself.' Rose responds and smirks as he straightens the jacket. She inhales sharply.

'You okay?'

'Yeah,' She gets out after she's caught her breath. 'Bloody corset. I feel like the air is getting squeezed out of my lungs.' Rose finishes and attempts to move slightly in the dress. The corset is too tight.

'Ah, that makes sense.' The Doctor replies and offers Rose his arm. She takes it.

'No snarky comebacks?'

'Nope. Not this time.'

'Good, just because this dress is cutting off the air to my lungs, don't think I wouldn't do something…' Rose response but she has a bit of a smile on her face.

'Judging by what you did to Strax, I believe you.'

'Still feel terrible.' Rose admits as she walks down the stairs, careful to mind the train of the dress as it follows them.

'I…enjoyed that display.' The Doctor admits and feels the grin on his face.

'Strax didn't…' Rose counters and the Doctor shrugs.

'Oh well…'

They walk back into the room where Vastra, Jenny and Strax are waiting and Vastra smiles when she sets sights on Rose. And the way the Doctor looks at her.

'Ah, now that is better.' Vastra comments and Rose immediately feels uncomfortable. Strax grins victoriously.

'Excellent, you have been confined by your silly slavery to fashion. You are no longer a threat.' Strax declares and Rose raises her eyebrows.

'Oh, think so, huh?' She grins. 'Wanna test that theory…?' She challenges and Strax takes a step back.

'Perhaps a later time will suit our battle.'

'Good choice…' Rose folds her arms and Vastra stands, going over to Rose for a final inspection.

'Wonderful. We shall get started in the morning. You're welcome to stay the night if you wish, Rose.' Vastra offers and she smiles politely.

'No, thank you.' Rose replies and Vastra nods. She doesn't understand the urgency for Vastra to dress her in that uncomfortable garb. Does she know something they don't?

'Then I will see you tomorrow morning. It's a shame, Doctor, that you won't be joining us.' Vastra comments and the Doctor shrugs, leading Rose to the door.

'Isn't it? But when you're retired you make time for your hobbies…you know…'

'Mm, I see. And what have you taken up?' Vastra wonders, but there is a smile on her face, telling them that she does not buy into his lie.

'I haven't decided. I'm working everything out.'

'Well then, good luck to you.' Vastra replies and the Doctor raises his hand up to them.

'I'll see you all bright and early! Thanks for the dress, Jenny!' Rose calls to them before the Doctor pulls her out of the house; he quickly places his hat back on his head.

'Do you think our plan worked?' Jenny wonders when they hear the door shut firmly behind them.

'Oh, I bet it has.' Vastra remarks and covers Jenny's hand with her own.

'Where do you think would make a suitable ground for my battle with the flower?' Strax wonders and Jenny turns to him, frowning.

'She'll win.'

'Against a Sontaran?! Unlikely, boy! I will crush her beneath my feet!' Strax boasts and Vastra sighs.

'Strax, once more, do be quiet.' She informs him and sends Strax out of house to the carriage, offering them a ride, should they need it. It's also her way to keep an eye on the two of them.

However, Strax can't locate them and she sighs angrily, tell him to check the pub that they have to walk by on the way back to the main part of town. Vastra checks her scanner to see where the TARDIS actually is. They have to pass by the pub where that girl works, and she will lead them right to the house in question, and it's ties to that unpleasant Simeon, who she had been tracking since she first got wind of such an odd story. It's all going according to her plan. This will get him out of his rut. What good fun.

* * *

The pub is unusually busy for this night. But the mess the patrons leave after they go home for the night is unusually frustrating as well. The Rose and Crown had always been a popular spot for the working class, however it seems that as they draw closer to Christmas, it has been filling up more than usual. A young barmaid collects the empty tankards left on the round tables on the tray she's been using all night.

When she steps outside, she pulls the shawl around her shoulders tighter, and sighs, looking up at the sky. This night is almost done and she can't wait to get back to her secondary job, one that she loves so much more.

She frowns when she hears a noise, followed by voices. Intrigued, she sets down the tray of empty tankards on a nearby barrel and goes to investigate. When she rounds the corner to the next alleyway, she sees a rather odd looking snowman between her and the washhouse. There is a young couple that walks right by it, paying it no mind.

They are speaking in a hushed whisper and the young barmaid is instantly jealous of the young woman's dress. It's so beautiful and elegant. She had seen one similar in a shop window a few months back. The price had scared her away; clearly they have some money, so why are they walking around this late at night? It almost sounds like they are having an argument.

She watches them and blinks when they very nearly round the next corner, she eyes the snowman then the couple, and she decides to call out to them.

'Oi! Hey! Excuse me!' She calls and they stop, however they don't turn to her. 'Did you two make this snowman?'

'No!' The woman calls quickly and the young barmaid notices the woman hit the man's arm.

'Well, who did?' She calls to them. 'Cause it wasn't there a second ago. It just appeared, from nowhere.'

She watches as both the man and the woman slowly turn around staring at the snowman before exchanging odd looks. Together, they walk back towards the barmaid and the woman examines the snowman, tilting her head as the man slips on a pair of round glasses. The woman pinches the snow between her fingers and the man holds out his hand, she drops it in his palm and he pokes it with his finger. He looks at the snowman and then to the girl.

'Maybe it's snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen.' The man answers and the barmaid scoffs.

'What, snow that can remember? That's silly.'

'There isn't anything wrong with silly. What's wrong with it?' The woman wonders and the barmaid folds her arms, looking the couple up and down.

'Nothing. Still talking to you two, ain't I?' She responds and the woman smiles while the man takes off his glasses.

'What's your name?' He wonders.

'Clara.'

'That's a pretty name.' The woman responds and the Doctor nods, already turning away, pulling the woman by her arm.

'You should definitely keep it,' He informs her and the woman is unprepared for his sudden tug at her arm that she widens her eyes and tumbles into him, having lost her balance. 'Goodbye!'

They begin to walk away and Clara pauses, watching them disappear around the corner. After some thought, she begins to chase after them. She rounds the corner to see the couple stopped in the middle of the alleyway. The woman studies them and then places her hands on her hips.

'Oi!' Clara calls to them and they continue walking, only the woman glances back to her. 'Where are you going? I thought we were just getting acquainted.'

The man turns around and has a wistful smile on his face. The woman looks up to him and she smiles. Something is exchanged between the two and Clara wonders what it is.

'Those were the days, weren't they?' He muses and pulls the woman into another direction. They walk away.

Clara frowns but nonetheless she turns back to the pub before she pauses when she hears a carriage driver call to the horses. She narrows her eyes and watches the path that the couple had taken and tosses her shawl to the ground, running after them.

When she rounds the corner she spots the carriage and she lifts her skirt up, chasing after it.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose sit on opposite sides of the bench in the carriage. Rose stretches her legs out, resting them beside the Doctor as he stares off. Rose attempts to lean back, but the corset becomes restrictive and she sits up again, groaning.

'What?' The Doctor wonders and Rose attempts to shift the corset under the dress. 'Oh.'

'When we get back, I'll have to loosen it.'

'You do look a bit pale.'

'I hate dresses.' She replies with a smirk.

Suddenly the old fashioned speaker that hangs from the roof springs to life as Vastra's voice is heard.

'_Well now, wasn't that nice to see you talking to people again.'_ She muses and the Doctor frowned.

'We only spoke to her.' The Doctor insists but Rose hides her smile.

'_And made your usual impact, no doubt.'_

'That's what I said as well.' Rose replies and the Doctor frowns, shoving her feet off the bench. She eyes him. She told him from the moment that young girl, Clara, had stopped them, they'd immediately intrigue her and she would follow them. He didn't believe her.

'No, no impact at all. I've already told you, I've retired. Which means, for me, that those days are over.' The Doctor responds but Rose shakes her head.

'_You can't help yourself. It's the same story, every time. And it always begins with the same two words.'_

'You know, she's right. Except in my case it was only one.' Rose replies cheerfully.

'The two of you…' The Doctor sighs but doesn't continue that thought. 'She'll never be able to find us again; she doesn't even have names to go on. Rose Tyler doesn't exist. No Doctor…' He pauses as a thought strikes him. 'What two words?'

Rose moves over to sit beside him, with a sly smile on her face. Just as she is about to place a kiss on his cheek, Clara drops her head through the flap at the top of the carriage. Rose jumps, backing away as the Doctor widens his eyes.

'Doctor? Doctor who?' She wonders innocently.

Rose and the Doctor exchange worried looks as Clara smiles brightly at them.

* * *

The maid watches as the modest looking carriage draws ever close to the front door, just as the last of the sunlight disappears over the horizon. She knows to whom it belongs to from word on the streets and she grows quite happy when it stops in front of the door. They will all be glad to see him. Hopefully he will be able to expel the unwanted guest from his house. That man had insisted on waiting for the return of her employer.

As the man steps out of the carriage and it drives away, she opens the door and curtseys to him.

'Good evening, Captain Latimer, sir.' She replies brightly, but he turns around and stares at something that has caught his eye.

'Pond's frozen over,' He replies and together they stare at it. 'Hasn't frozen since the night…'

A man steps out of the house and stands beside Latimer. He is older, and Latimer can't help but notice the rather sly nature this man seems to have to him.

'Since the night your children's governess died, a year ago.' The man informs them firmly. While the man never takes his eyes off of the square pond that lies in front of the house, Latimer exchanges looks with his maid.

'Dr. Simeon, sir…he insisted on waiting.' She replies with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Simeon doesn't take his gaze away from the pond. 'She drowned in this very pond, which then froze. You didn't find her till a month later, when the ice finally melted.'

Latimer folds his arms while the maid places her hand on her chest. 'I recall the incident. It is the sort of thing one remembers.'

'The ice remembers too.' Simeon responds and Latimer frowns, growing increasingly uncomfortable around this man.

'Who are you? What do you want here?' Latimer demands. Simeon holds up a business card and Latimer reaches out, taking it out of his hand.

'The pond is your, Captain Latimer, but what is growing inside it, when it is ready, is ours. Good evening.' Simeon responds and turns on his heel, heading back towards the city.

The ice on the pond creaks as it begins to thicken. Latimer puts his arm around the maid's shoulders and directs her back inside. When he looks over his shoulder, the odd Simeon has vanished from sight.

* * *

Simeon continues his trek through the putrid alleyway, his thoughts swirling on the immense tasks that still needs to be completed he doesn't notice the figure of a woman in black leather blocking his path.

'Well, Dr. Simeon, you're out very late tonight.'

Simeon stares at the woman and narrows his eyes; he turns around to see another figure in an elegant black dress has appeared as well. Her face is hidden behind a lace veil.

'Almost makes you wonder what you've been up to. But then, I have often wondered about the activities of Dr. Simeon and his exceptionally secretive institute.' Vastra remarks and Simon gets both women in his line of vision, not deterred by their constant harassment.

'Well, I am honoured this evening. The veiled detective and her fatuous accomplice.' Simeon retorts.

Jenny curtseys mockingly. 'At your service.' She smirks.

'You realise Dr. Doyle is almost certainly basing his fantastical tales on your own exploits? With a few choice alterations, of course. I doubt the readers of The Strand magazine would accept that the great detective is, in reality…' Simeon strides forward and lifts Vastra's veil. She makes no effort to stop him. 'A woman. And her suspiciously intimate companion…'

Vastra folds her arms in defiance. 'I resent your implication of impropriety! We are married.'

'More than can be said for you, eh, dear?' Jenny wonders with a sly smirk on her face.

'Now then…this snow is interesting, don't you think?' Vastra looks at Simeon as she scraps off some snow from the top of a nearby barrel. 'The ice crystals seem to have a low level telepathic field. Almost as if it can detect and respond to the thoughts and memories of the people around it. Memory snow. Snow that learns.'

'How fascinating.' Simeon responds, but there is a mocking tone evident in his answer.

'I hope it's listening to the right people,' Vastra continues on, eyeing Simeon suspiciously. 'It could be a terrible weapon in the wrong hands, don't you think?'

Simeon is quiet, mulling over his response as he keeps Vastra in line of vision. 'I think winter is coming. Such a winder as this world has never known. The last winter of humankind,' Simeon pauses. 'Do you know why I'm telling you all this?'

'I am intrigued.' Vastra admits and Jenny places her hands on her hips.

'Because there is not a single thing you can do to stop it.' He spat and turns on his heel, brushing by Jenny.

'Perhaps I can't, but I know a man who can.' Vastra calls out to him and Simeon briefly pauses his step.

'I look forward to meeting him.' Simeon remarks and continues on his way.

Vastra and Jenny watch as he disappears around the corner and out of their sight. Jenny sighs and shakes her head, looking at Vastra.

'Do you mean the Doctor? Remember, he said he retired. He doesn't want to help us anymore. I worry he'll never want to help us…' Jenny holds Vastra's hand and glances to the sky.

'I do mean the Doctor, my dear. Pray that this Rose will set him right. Pray for a miracle. I fear we will need him…'

* * *

Rose leans against the carriage and as Strax hands her the futuristic binoculars to Rose and she studies the Great Intelligence Institute. It looks like a rather ordinary building; plain although she's sure it's housing a great secret. She lowers them and turns to the distance, waiting for the Doctor to reappear. He had wanted to move the TARDIS from its spot to somewhere more hidden. He didn't tell her where, just he'd be back. And things with Strax hadn't improved either, not to mention the little problem that it still caged in the carriage.

'So you're saying that they've taken sample from snowmen all over London?' Rose turns to Strax and he nods.

'Indeed. What do you suppose they're doing in there?' Strax wonders and Rose shrugs her shoulders.

'All of this is new to me. However I have a feeling that this activity has been going on for some time…and you all needed his help,' Strax eyes her but doesn't respond to her statement. Rose folds her arms and nods her head. 'Well that answers my question. Your mistress is a clever woman.'

'What question?' A new voice wonders and Rose jumps when a hand is placed on her shoulder. 'Sorry.'

'Took you long enough.' Rose replies and the Doctor bends down, checking the snow near the carriage, running his hands over it.

'This snow is new,' The Doctor turns up to Rose and she kneels down, studying it as she picks some up. 'Possibly alien. When you find something the new world, something you've never seen before, what's the next thing you look for?'

'A grenade?' Strax answers and Rose frowns.

'No, silly. You'd look for a way to make a profit. Money.' She answers and the Doctor nods his hand, standing. Rose does the same.

'That's Victorian values for you!' The Doctor scoffs and turns to Strax who has thought of an idea.

'I suggest a full frontal assault with automated laser monkeys, scalpel mines and acid.' Strax announces.

'Why?' The Doctor wonders and Rose attempts to picture the weapons that Strax has just mentioned.

'Forget what he just said, Doctor, I think we need to get in there and check it out.' Rose points to the building and offers him the binoculars.

The Doctor doesn't take them and shakes his head. 'Rose…it's none of our business.'

'It _is_ our business…at least it's mine.'

'I want you to be safe…' The Doctor reminds her and Rose folds her arms.

'Sir, permission to express my opposition to your current apathy?' Strax interjects and the Doctor sighs, rolling his eyes as he leans against the carriage. Rose stands in front of him and stares at him, willing him to change his mind.

'Permission granted.' The Doctor replies.

'Sir, I am opposed to your current apathy.' Strax states firmly.

'Let me out of here!' A muffled cry from Clara draws them from their thoughts and Rose points to the carriage.

'And that? How is that not being involved?' Rose points out and the Doctor cups her face, kissing her briefly on the lips before turning to Strax.

'Thank you, Strax,' The Doctor replies and takes Strax's head in his hands and stares at him. 'And if ever I'm in need of advice from a psychotic potato dwarf, you'll certainly be the first to know.' He releases Strax's head and Rose begins to laugh.

'Joking aside,' Rose steps in front of him again. 'If this snow is new and it's alien then we should at least investigate it. It may need to be destroyed.'

'Be reasonable!' Strax adds but the Doctor shakes his head and presses his finger on Rose's lips.

Together they notice the carriage rocking back and forth and Rose closes her eyes at the small problem they still must deal with.

'Let me out!' Clara shouts again.

'Rose, my brilliant Rose,' The Doctor sighs and embraces her quickly. 'It's not my problem. Or yours. Shush, listen. A thousand years of saving the universe, Rose, and do you know what I've learned…?' He pauses as she shakes her head and he inhales deeply. 'The universe doesn't care.'

Rose stares at him shocked before she places her hand on his cheek. He cringes at how cold it is. 'But you care. And I care. There are people that care. People alive because of what you've done. You just don't stick around long enough to see it. The universe doesn't care…' Rose scoffs and shakes her head.

'Rose…' The Doctor begins but is interrupted by Clara's shouts.

'Oi, Doctor! Rose! Let me out!' Clara shakes the carriage violently. Rose turns up to him with a small smile on her face.

'Now, we have a small problem that needs to be dealt with, haven't we?' Rose points out and the Doctor nods, together they walk towards the carriage. Strax, although curious, decides to remain behind a few paces.

'Let me out! Oi!'

'She's a good yeller.' Rose remarks and the Doctor opens the carriage door only to see Clara pressed against the opposite side. Rose and the Doctor sit across from her and she eyes them warily.

'Don't worry. We won't hurt you.' The Doctor promises, but Clara's attention is drawn to an oddly shaped man in fancy garbs.

'What is that thing?' She questions and Strax frowns.

'Silence, boy!' He orders and Rose smiles.

'That's Strax and as you can see, he's easily confused.' The Doctor responds and Rose shrugs her shoulders, unable to suppress the smirk.

'Silence, girl,' Strax corrects himself. 'Sorry, lad.'

'He's a Sontaran,' Rose explains and does her best to try and sound as neutral as she can. She's still miffed with the Sontaran race. 'He's a clone warrior. They are factory produced. You wouldn't believe it, legions all at one time. And then off they go to battle.'

'Two genders is a bit further than he can count.' The Doctor adds and Strax leans in to the Doctor.

'Sir, do not discuss my reproductive cycle in front of enemy girls! It's embarrassing.'

The Doctor leans in to Clara with a small smile. 'Typical middle child of six million.'

Clara nods even if the words seem to go right over her head. She studies Rose and the Doctor next, completely unsure of whom they are and where they come from. They look human enough, but what if they're not? They seem like they are a couple…but again that could be a farce in order to gain the trust of the human race.

'Who are you two?' Clara wonders and before Rose can answer her, the Doctor answers the question for them.

'It doesn't matter because you're about to forget you ever met us,' The Doctor turns to Strax. 'We'll need the worm.'

Rose frowns, she doesn't recall seeing a worm and she looks from the Doctor to Clara who seems as equally on edge.

'Sir.' Strax disappears and Clara watches him go with wide eyes.

'You'll need what? The worm? What worm?' She wonders desperately and Rose turns to the Doctor, folding her arms.

'Yes, what worm?' She inquires and he taps her nose.

'Don't worry, it won't hurt, but one touch on your bare skin and you'll lose the last hour of your memory,' The Doctor explains and Rose raises her eyebrows in disbelief, before she can answer him, Strax returns, however he's empty handed. Rose turns away to stifle her laugh and hide her grin. 'Where is it?'

'Where's what, sir?' Strax wonders and the Doctor frowns at him, studying him carefully.

'I sent you to get the memory worm.' The Doctor reminds him and turns back to Rose who holds back a laugh. She doesn't do a good enough job.

'Did you? When? Who's he?' Strax points to Clara. 'What are we doing here? Look, it's been snowing!'

The Doctor sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose in obvious frustration. 'You didn't use the gauntlets, did you?' He inquires calmly.

'Why would I need the gauntlets? Do you want me to get the memory worm?'

Rose begins to laugh the Doctor shakes his head. He turns to Rose.

'Okay, you've made your point.'

'I'm trying to stop, really, it hurts to laugh…' She admits and covers her mouth with her hand, but he can still see the edges of her smile. The Doctor takes her hand and pulls her out of the carriage, Clara gets out on the other side and Strax stares at them. The Doctor places his hands on Strax's shoulders.

'You need to find the worm.' The Doctor directs him and Strax nods. Rose crosses her arms and leans against the Doctor who puts his arm around her. Things always seem to take an interesting turn with them. Clara watches the events unfolding before her fascinated.

* * *

Strax is under the carriage looking for the worm as the Doctor and Rose watch from a close distance. Clara comes up to stand beside them as the Doctor kneels down and calls to Strax.

'Can you see it?' He questions and Rose turns over her shoulder to stare at the building that lies before them. She is dying of curiosity to see what's inside of it.

'I think I can hear it.' Strax replies and the Doctor straightens up, he turns to Clara who has been watching this silently. He can see a smirk on her face and hopes she won't start laughing as Rose had. It had taken her forever to calm herself down.

'Oi,' The Doctor points to Clara and Rose turns around. 'Don't try to run away, stay where you are.'

Rose rolls her eyes. 'That's not being very friendly.' She comments.

'Why would I run? I know what's going to happen next, and it's funny.' Clara responds and Rose follows where her gaze has fallen. Her face breaks out into a wide grin.

'Oh no…'

'What? What's funny?' The Doctor wonders and Clara points to Strax under the carriage still looking for the elusive worm.

'Your little pal, for a start. Ugly little fella, isn't he?'

'Maybe. He gave his life for a friend of mine once.' The Doctor informs her and Rose frowns, not having been given that information she blinks.

'Why didn't you tell me that? Now I feel even more terrible…' Rose sighs and Clara glances between the two.

'Why what happened?' She wonders.

'I punched him…in the face when we first met.' Rose admits and Clara stifles her laugh.

'That's brilliant, but question.' Clara responds and the Doctor frowns.

'Okay, what?'

'How is he still alive?' She questions and the Doctor blinks, Rose turns over to him.

'Yes, do share.' Rose says and wonders that same thing.

'Another friend brought him back. I'm not sure all his brains made the return trip!' The Doctor admits and Rose begins to silently laugh.

'Stop! I told you it hurts to laugh!' Rose hits the Doctor on his arm and he shrugs.

'Then undo it.' He responds and Rose places her hands on her hips.

'Oh yes, that's what I'll do. Right in the middle of the street. Victorian values.' Rose retorts. Clara watches them argue with a bemused grin on her face.

'I can see it.' Strax suddenly interjects and the Doctor sighs in relief as he kneels down to see Strax.

'Oh! Can you reach it? Have you got it?'

'And here we go…' Rose mutters under her breath, as Clara picks up a large pair of gloves and stands beside the Doctor.

'Got what, sir?' Strax wonders innocently and the Doctor blinks. He turns up to Clara when she hits him on the shoulder with the gloves.

'These are the gauntlets, aren't they?' Clara questions and the Doctor glances from the gauntlets to Strax and straightens up. He sighs.

'Sir! Emergency! I think I've been run over by a cab!' Strax calls desperately.

Rose can't help it and she starts to laugh, leaning to the Doctor. She glances up to him to see he does have a very faint smile on his face. Rose stops and clears her throat. Clara offers the gauntlets to Rose who takes them and hands them to the Doctor.

'What a night…' He mutters as he slips the gloves on and bends down under the carriage. Rose crosses her arms and Clara looks on with a candid fascination and a slight grin.

* * *

A few moments have passed and the Doctor stands up with the squirming worm in the grasp of the gauntlets. Rose makes a bit of a face upon laying eyes on it, it certainly does set her on edge.

'There you go. One touch and you lose an hour of your memory. Let it bite you and you could lose decades,' The Doctor explains and Rose opens the jar he had charged with guarding. He shoves the worm in and Rose hastily shuts the lid. The Doctor glances at Clara and then to Rose who merely nods her head, indicating she had been thinking the same thing. 'And you're still not trying to run.'

Clara shrugs. 'I don't understand how the snowman built itself. I'll run once you've explained.' She decides and Rose exchanges looks with the Doctor.

'Clara who?' He wonders and Clara replies without missing a beat.

'Doctor who?'

'Oh, dangerous question.' His reply is equally as quick and they exchange a grin.

'What's wrong with dangerous?' Clara questions and Rose can instantly tell how well they'd get along. Something within her already says that Clara will be joining them.

'You'd better explain it to her. She needs to know so she can stay safe.' Rose tells the Doctor who is clearly debating his answer.

'All right. The snow emits a low level telepathic field…' The Doctor begins to say as Clara turns her head just when the snowman start to appears.

'My snowman…' Clara trails off.

'Seems to reflect people's thoughts and memories and because its unusual, somehow it carries a previous shape and…' The Doctor continues on and Rose blinks as Clara clutches her arm and frantically points behind her.

'Doctor…we have a problem…' Rose informs him and the Doctor turns around.

'My snowman!' Clara points again and the Doctor begins to approach it. Rose starts to follow him as Clara clutches her arm tighter.

'Ah! Interesting. Well, were you thinking about it?' The Doctor wonders and Clara nods her head.

'Yes.' She answers and another snowman appears next to the first one.

'Clara, you have to stop thinking about them.' Rose informs her and ensures that she is still close. The Doctor takes Rose's hand and pulls her in another direction. Clara holds onto Rose's other hand tightly.

Their path is blocked when they find a third one sitting there.

'Clara, stop thinking about the snowmen!' The Doctor shouts and Rose widens her eyes are more begin to appear and they open their mouths, exposing razor sharp teeth. The Doctor kneels down and takes Clara's head in his hands as Rose keeps watch, ensuring they don't attack. The Doctor yanks Rose down before he turns back to Clara. 'Get down! Clara, listen to me, the snow is feeding off your thoughts.'

'I don't understand.' Clara replies desperately and Rose takes her hand tightly.

'Clara, the snowmen have you in their telepathic field. They're using it to mirror you. They keep appearing because you keep thinking about them. You have to picture them melting. Picture them melted.' Rose explains and closes her eyes. Clara does as she is instructed and the Doctor closes his eyes as well.

Instantly the three of them are splashed by water telling them that Clara was successful.

'Well, very good. Very, very good!' The Doctor grins as he stands and starts to laugh. Clara eyes the snow suspiciously before she directs her gaze to the Doctor and Rose.

'Is that going to happen again?' Clara questions and Rose folds her arms, not really looking at Clara.

'If it does, you know what to do about it.' The Doctor replies and Rose shakes her head.

'She won't if she forgets.' Rose points out and the Doctor avoids her look. Instead he walks Clara back to the carriage where Strax is waiting in the driver's seat.

'Don't come looking for us. Forget about us. You understand?' The Doctor repeats as he opens the door to the carriage and Clara gets in.

'What about the snow? Should we be warning people?' Clara wonders and can see that Rose's face becomes annoyed as the Doctor's face drains of emotion.

'Not my problem,' He shuts the door and turns to Rose. 'Don't say anything. Merry Christmas, Clara!' He turns to Strax. 'Take her back where we found her.'

'Sir.' Strax replies and the Doctor walks back towards Rose as Strax directs the carriage forward.

The Doctor places his hands on the small of Rose's back and directs her towards the park where he had left the TARDIS. What they don't see is that Clara has gotten out of the carriage just as Strax had propelled it forward. She begins to silently follow them, trying to figure out whom exactly they are and what it is they're doing here. They don't strike her as people from this time; it's just something odd about them.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor are silent for some time before she decides to break it, still rather annoyed that he has decided to ignore this opportunity to investigate this phenomenon. Thankfully, she will be helping Jenny and Madam Vastra tomorrow. However she wishes he would join her. He seems likes he's himself again, whistling Silent Night as he keeps her close to him.

'You know…I can't help but feel like we're squandering an opportunity here.' Rose comments as the Doctor stops whistling and shoves his hands into his pockets.

'It isn't our business.' He reminds her and Rose frowns.

'Well, it'll be my business tomorrow.'

'Well it's not tomorrow yet, is it, Miss Tyler? So until then it isn't our business.' He retorts and Rose sighs as they stop by a wrought iron fence, looking over his shoulder when he's easily cleared it.

The Doctor turns back to Rose, staring at her as she places her hands on her hips and motions to her dress. He sighs and points to the end of the fence where there is a break and Rose follows him, holding out her hand as he takes when she's through.

'This is why I don't like wearing dresses.' Rose protests and attempts to pull the corset away again. She doesn't want to admit that she believes Jenny has tied it too tightly and she's beginning to feel slightly light headed.

They walk a few steps before standing in the middle of the park and Rose frowns. She turns around but doesn't spot the TARDIS. The Doctor has a bemused grin on his face as Rose finally locks stares with him and she smirks, telling him she has given up. And so he bends down slightly, locking his hands together to form a small step and motions for Rose to put her foot there. She does so and he lifts her up, wrapping an arm around her waist.

'Right there. Grab right there.' The Doctor instructs and Rose does so. She feels something firm in her grip but doesn't see it until she begins to pull it down, revealing a ladder. She looks back and smiles.

'Clever.'

'I know. _I'm_ clever.' He replies and grins. Rose leans back in his embrace, still keeping a firm grip on the ladder, she wraps her free hand around the back of his neck and she kisses him deeply. She pulls away and smirks, turning her attention to the ladder.

'Yes, yes you are.' Rose replies and she starts to climb it. The Doctor follows her, still lost in her kiss, and the ladder begins to retract.

They continue to climb until Rose feels herself stepping onto some kind of platform overlooking London below them. She can't help but stop and stare mesmerised. She feels the Doctor take her hand and lead to a spiral staircase. He leads her up the stairs, spiralling around until they reach the top, the stairs leave them in the clouds and Rose covers her mouth with both hands as she stares transfixed by the beauty of the night sky sprawled before them.

She turns to the Doctor in disbelief. 'Oh now you're just showing off.'

'What? Me? Show off? I don't do that, you're mistaken.' The Doctor replies and Rose hits his arm. She embraces him tightly and he places a kiss on her head. Together they stare at the beauty of the stars in front of them until he can see Rose start to shiver from the cold, and he leads her into the TARDIS.

* * *

Clara blinks as she stands in the spot where Rose and the Doctor had just occupied moments ago. However…she can't see anything different. She was sure it was here, that invisible ladder. She waves her arm in the air but doesn't feel anything. She recalls the Doctor had given Rose a bit of a lift and so she looks above her and she jumps, reaching out but doesn't grip anything. She falls to the ground and winces, but nonetheless she pulls herself up and inhales.

She jumps just a little bit higher than last time she manages to secure her grip on the ladder.

'Come on,' She mutters and she pulls it down. She begins to climb it higher and higher until she reaches a small platform and gingerly sets her foot on it. She looks down to see the Londoners walking around the street and she frowns. 'Hello,' She waves to them but they don't seem to notice her. 'Invisible,' She declares and looks to the spiral staircase behind her. 'An invisible staircase…' She says quietly and carefully begins to climb it.

Clara continues to ascend the stairs until she is now high above London. The higher she climbs; an odd sound draws her from her thoughts. The ladder has retracted and she swallows nervously. She doesn't want to be scared away from this monumental discovery and so she continues until the stairs deposit her in the clouds. Clara becomes mesmerised by the stars and smiles widely until she notices a blue box poised off to the side. She tentatively begins to walk towards it and is shocked to find herself on rather solid footing. When she reaches the TARDIS, she places her hand on the exterior wood and quickly retracts her hand. Taking a deep breath, Clara knocks on the door. She widens her eyes as she hears a noise from within and hides on the side as the Doctor opens the door and peers out. Rose steals a glance from over his shoulder.

They exchange confused looks. 'Hello?' The Doctor calls out but there is only silence. 'That did sound like a knock…right?'

'Yes, it did.' Rose answers and pulls her sweater tighter to her. Together they step out as Clara moves towards the back of the TARDIS. The Doctor continues forward as Rose hangs back, he doesn't see anything unusual.

'Hello?' He tries again but there is nothing but stillness. The Doctor moves around the TARDIS, heading for the back as Rose follows him and Clara moves towards the front and hastily walks towards the stairs.

'Hello?' Rose calls as they make their way to the front of the TARDIS and over to the staircase again where they spot Clara's shawl. Rose bends down and picks it up, tossing it to the Doctor who sees Clara as she dashes down the staircase.

'I told you she'd follow us.' Rose sighs and they stare at the vacant spot Clara had just been in.

'I didn't want to believe it.'

'Looks like we just got ourselves another traveller.' Rose smiles and the Doctor folds his arms, staring at the shawl that Rose has taken from him.

He's quiet and doesn't respond. 'She can't come because I don't…' He stops and Rose takes his hand.

'I know. You're finished, I get that. But you still have me, I won't go anywhere.' Rose promises and smiles slightly.

The Doctor looks at her in her mismatched clothing. The pink sweater done up and clashing with the fullness of the teal silk skirt. He can't help but smile as he leads her back to the TARDIS, trying to decide what to do about the young girl named Clara. Then he thinks about her words to him and he keeps her close.

'I know. And I am so thankful for that.'

* * *

Simeon walks into the grand study that houses the Great Intelligence. As he strides towards the giant glass ball that has snow floating around in it, he pulls out a glass jar as he opens the small circular door on the globe and dumps the newly acquired snow inside.

'Tonight the thaw, tomorrow the snow will fall again, yet stronger. The drowned woman and the dreaming child will give us form at last. Tomorrow the snow will fall and so shall mankind. She is coming.' The deep, throaty voice of the Great Intelligence reminds Simeon.

Miles away in the pond in front of the Latimer house a figure moves beneath the frozen ice.

* * *

The sunlight streams into the small room and Clara opens her eyes, immediately shutting them against the assaulting brightness. She opens her eyes and sits up in her bed stretching and her gaze settles on a bag sitting on a chair. It draws a wide smile from her face. She never thought this day would come and yet here it is at last. She hastily throws back the covers and rushes to her wardrobe, gathering an outfit that will do and she gets herself ready for the day.

Clara is in such a good mood when she exits the Rose and Crown that even the innkeeper can't persuade her to stay. She completely ignores him as she comes out of her room and strolls outside. She's surprised to see that there aren't any Snowmen to be seen.

'Look at that. Must have thawed in the night.' Clara muses and her thoughts are drawn to the odd couple that reside in the blue box high above London. She wonders if they are still there.

The innkeeper stands in the doorway and Clara turns back to him, smiling a bit as she folds her arms when he opens his mouth.

'I'm begging you, Clara, I'm on my knees.' He states and Clara shakes her head.

'Elsie is back this afternoon, I was only helping out. I've got my own work to get back to.' Clara reminds him and the innkeeper sighs.

'What work? Why won't you ever tell us?' He wonders and Clara merely shrugs her head, heading towards a waiting carriage.

'You'd never believe me!' She blows a kiss and leaves, opening the carriage door.

She pulls down the shades in the carriage and opens her bag. She pulls out a rather posh looking gown before she lets her hair down and begins to unbutton her dress.

The carriage pulls up in front of the house and Clara smoothes down her dress. She really wishes she had that dress that the blonde woman was wearing but this one will have to do. She opens the carriage door and clears her throat as she notices the maid Alice is waiting for her.

'Alice, how smart you look today.' Clara puts on her best posh accent. However Alice doesn't look impressed.

'The governess should enter by the back door, unless accompanied by the children.' She reminds Clara, however her chiding tone soon crumbles away and the two exchange warm smiles.

'And how are the children? Excited about tomorrow?' Clara inquires and Alice nods slightly as they head into the house.

'Francesca, same as ever. Digby says he missed you everyday. Captain Latimer wants to see you.' Alice informs her and Clara nods deeply. She grows slightly nervous as to why she is being summoned but tries not to have it show in her face.

'Of course,' Clare responds professionally and picks up her bag as she walks inside, pausing in the doorway. Alice glances at her. 'Everyday?' Clara inquires and Alice nods her head.

'Twice on Saturdays.'

'That's better.' Clara says with a grin as she sets her bag down and walks down the hall, and pauses at the closed doors to the study. She inhales deeply, completely unsure of what to expect. She knocks lightly.

Latimer glances up from the card that Simeon had given him when he hears the light knock followed by the entrance of Clara. He smiles at her and she returns it.

'Captain Latimer.'

'Ah, Miss Montague, you're back.'

'In time for Christmas. Apologies for my brief absence, family illness is so unpredictable. You wanted to see me?' Clara responds, maintaining her professional demeanour and inhales sharply.

'Francesca has been having nightmares.' Latimer informs her and he says his sentence rather rushed. Clara tilts her head, unsure of why he'd be telling her this.

'Young girls often do.'

'Every night this week, she says. Won't tell me about them.' Latimer responds and Clara nods her head deeply. She can see that merely speaking about this subject has made the Captain uncomfortable. Clara inwardly sighs.

'Perhaps if you asked her in the right way, there's no one she'd rather tell.' Clara offers and Latimer looks to the ground. He sighs as he turns his attention back to her.

'Children are not really my area of expertise…' He admits and Clara blinks.

'They are, however, your children.' She reminds him and Latimer nods his head deeply, studying Clara intensely. She very nearly turns away but does her best to remain professional.

'You have, if I may say, a remarkable amount of wisdom in these matters, for one so…very pretty, Miss Montague. Young, I mean.' Latimer corrects and Clara blushes as she begins to feel uncomfortable. She looks for a means of escape.

'I'll see to the children now.' Clara states firmly and hurriedly escapes from the room, rushing out into the hallway.

Latimer watches her leave and sighs at himself for the slipup and how she seems to care more for the children than for himself. It is right for a governess to do so. And she was simply the best for his children. He glances back at Simeon's business card and strokes his beard as he ponders what to do about that problem.

* * *

Clara steps out into the back garden to see the children playing a game of tag. However when Francesca twists out of her brother's reach she spots Clara and she grins, rushing over to her. Digby does the same.

'Miss Montague!' Francesca calls to her.

'Miss Montague, you're back!' Digby grins as they both come to a stop in front of her.

'Ah, ah, ah!' Clara responds and the children straighten up their posture and smile at her.

'Good morning, Miss Montague.' Digby greets her and Clara nods her head in approval.

'Good morning, Miss Montague.' Francesca responds and again Clara nods her head at their manners.

'Good morning, Francesca. Good morning, Digby,' Clara shakes each of their hands. 'Christmas Eve is the most thrilling day, don't you think?' She smiles as the children nod their heads quickly. 'Now, what have you two been up to while I've been away?'

'I did seven drawings and we saw a dead cow.' Digby replies and Clara swallows.

'Well, how exciting!'

'Do your secret voice!' Digby demands and Clara sighs in a mocking tone before she bends down and looks around, ensuring there is no one near them who might overhear her.

''Ello, mates!' Clara responds in her natural voice and the children fall into hysterics. Clara ensures that once Digby has been occupied with a new game involving a ball, she takes Francesca to a nearby garden bench and sits with her. Francesca can already tell what Miss Montague wishes to discuss and she fixates her gaze into nothing.

'Talk to me about the nightmares, Francesca.' Clara insists and Francesca shrugs her shoulders slightly.

'They're not exactly nightmares. Just dreams.' Francesca explains and Clara frowns to some extent, trying to understand why something would be haunting Francesca so.

'About our old governess,' Digby adds and he stops playing with his ball. 'The one who died,' He taunts Francesca and she looks away. 'She's haunting Franny from beyond the grave!'

'Haven't you spoken to your father about this?' Clara wonders and she glances to the window of Latimer's study.

'You can't talk about things like that to daddy.' Francesca admits and Clara crosses her ankles and she puts her arm around Francesca's shoulders.

'You could try.' Clara offers and Digby comes towards them and stops.

'Do you want to see where she died?' Digby wonders and doesn't wait for an answer, he takes Clara's hand and pulls her towards the front of the house. Francesca reluctantly follows them.

Digby stops right by the pond and Clara studies the pond carefully. He points at the pond and turns up to Clara.

'She fell in there. And then it froze, she was in the ice for days and days,' Digby informs them. Clara frowns. 'I hated her. She was cross all the time. In Franny's dream, she's still down there, waiting to come back.'

Clara bends down staring at the thick sheet of ice. 'Everything else has thawed, but this pond…' Clara trails off and taps the ice. 'Is still frozen,' She suddenly remembers what the Doctor and Rose had told her about the snow and how it fed off of her thoughts. The snowmen appeared because she had kept them on her mind. She turns to Francesca. 'Franny, this is important. You dream about her. What do you dream?'

Francesca begins to twist her jacket hem. 'She's cross with me. She says I've been bad and she's going to come out of the pond and punish me!' She cries out, terrified.

'When?' Clara wonders.

'She said she'd come back for Christmas. Tonight.' Francesca whispers. Clara catches the scared nature in her voice.

'I think Franny's gone mad, don't you?' Digby wonders innocently. 'I think she needs a doctor.'

Clara widens her eyes and smirks a bit. Maybe she knows some people who can help her.

* * *

The first moment she had gotten, Clara had rushed back to the park where she had last seen that mysterious couple. She clears the iron gate and positions herself right where she had recalled seeing the ladder and where she had fallen trying to get it. She places her hands on her hips and looks to the sky.

'Doctor! Rose! Doctor! Doctor!' Clara shouts as loud as she can and doesn't realise that she has begun to attract a crowd. They all stop to watch the young woman shout at nothing.

'What's she looking at?' A man wonders, turning to the older man beside him.

'She's asking for a doctor.' The older man replies and Clara continues to shout into nothing.

'Doctor! Rose! Doctor!'

Jenny and Rose are passing the park, coming back from a morning of watching the Great Intelligence building, when they notice the commotion in it that seems to have attracted a rather large amount of people. They stop just on the outside and wonder what the disturbance could be about.

They begin to walk closer to the park when Rose widens her eyes and looks at Jenny.

'Oh, Jenny, we know her! Quick, we have to stop her!' Rose informs her and they spring into action.

Clara spots Rose and smiles, glad to see a familiar face and Jenny puts her arm around her shoulder.

'Rose, I need your help!' Clara responds but Jenny immediately quiets her down.

'Now then, that's enough noise!' Jenny responds and together they lead Clara out of the park, Rose smiles apologetically to the crowd. 'We don't want to attract attention, do we?'

'But I need Rose to take me to the Doctor.' Clara insists and Rose keeps her mouth shut, not wanting to reveal anything that might cause him undue grief.

'I'm sorry, but you heard what he said. He doesn't get involved. I'm sorry.'

'Perhaps I can take you to someone who can help instead.' Jenny offers kindly and Clara looks to Rose who has her gaze locked with the ground. She doesn't look up.

Something is bothering Rose, Clara can see the silent anger that is within Rose as she struggles to keep it contained.

They are all quiet as Jenny leads them back to Vastra's home. Rose and Jenny catch each other's stares and Rose closes her eyes and shakes her head. It tells Jenny that she seriously doubts the Doctor will get involved.

This morning while they were out gathering information, Rose revealed that the Doctor lost his best friend. Jenny felt terrible when Rose told her that. Jenny had casually inquired if she was the woman he had lost earlier. She was. Jenny had told her that she had never seen someone so heartbroken and angry at the universe. Rose had been quiet at that. It had been an accident that she was back in this universe.

She then wanted to know how long she and Vastra had been together. Jenny was surprised that Rose could tell they were married. All she had said was that Vastra looks at Jenny the way the Doctor looks at her. With silent adoration in the company of others.

Jenny had been surprised at that statement but agreed. Vastra was different when it was the two of them. Rose had said that they are a smart match, and Jenny agreed. She couldn't have been happier.

Clara watches Rose and Jenny silently converse amongst themselves through their looks and wonders why they seem so dead set that the Doctor will not help her. Why won't he? What's stopping him? Isn't Rose his partner? Shouldn't she be able to convince him to help?

* * *

Jenny leads them back to the house and she turns to Rose whispering something into her ear and she smirks, nodding her head.

'I'll try.' Rose smirks.

Jenny grins and opens the door to see Strax blocks the entrance to the observatory that Rose is certain Vastra is waiting in. He hesitates when he sees Rose but when he notices Clara again behind her, he straightens up.

'Do not attempt to escape or you will be obliterated!' Strax informs her firmly. 'May I take your coat?' He offers and Clara blinks at the ability he has to switch between moods.

Clara gives him her coat and hat and he steps aside, keeping a careful eye on Rose when she walks past him. She merely winks in response.

Jenny and Rose lead Clara into a elegant observatory and Clara notices a figure sitting in a high back can chair sipping from a glass that contains a red liquid. Clara blinks and stares at Vastra as Rose and Jenny stand beside her. Rose folds her arms and glances at Vastra who nods her head and then Jenny motions to the other chair across from Vastra's.

'Sit.' Jenny orders and Clara does so. She looks at the posh spread on the table before her.

'There are two different refreshments in your world the colour of red wine. This is not red wine.' Vastra informs her and sets the glass on the table. Clara eyes it suspiciously.

'Madam Vastra will ask you questions. You will confine yourself to single word responses. One word only, do you understand?' Jenny inquires and Clara frowns.

'Why?' She wonders

'Truth is singular; lies are words, words, words. You met the Doctor and Rose, didn't you?' Vastra wonders.

'Yes.' Clara responds and glances towards Rose.

'And now you've found one but not the other. Why are you looking for him?'

'Take your time. One word only.' Jenny reminds her and Rose holds her breath. Clara searches for the correct word until she sees Rose's eyes and she immediately thinks of one.

'Curiosity.'

'About?' Vastra wonders and she looks to Rose.

'Snow.' Clara declares firmly and Vastra tilts her head.

'And about them?' Vastra confirms and Clara glances at Rose again.

'Yes.'

'What do you want from them?' Vastra leans back in her chair and studies Clara as she attempts to phrase her word.

'Help.' She decides and Vastra glances to Rose and she nods her head.

'Why?'

'Danger.' Clara warns and watches as all three of their faces become unreadable.

'Why would they help you?' Vastra questions and Clara glances down, trying to answer that with only one word. She notices that Rose folds her arms and glances to Vastra.

'Kindness.' Clara finally decides and Rose huffs, turning away.

'The Doctor is not kind. Not anymore. Rose only has so much kindness to go around.' Vastra informs her and Clara glances from Rose to Jenny to Vastra.

'No?' She questions innocently.

'No. The Doctor does not help people. Not anymore. He has charged Rose with that responsibility while he stands above this world and doesn't interfere in the affairs of its inhabitants. Rose does this now. She takes what he taught her and applies it to the world. Understand this, he is not your salvation, nor your protector. Do not make the assumption that Rose is, either. Do you understand what I am saying to you?' Vastra concludes and Clara smiles slightly.

'Words.' She declares and Rose and Jenny hide their grins. Rose immediately becomes stoic as she addresses Clara on Vastra's cue.

'He was different not too long ago. He was kind, incredible…' Rose pauses and Clara can hear the intimate tone in her voice. 'A hero perhaps, to some, because he saved so many worlds. And then he suffered great losses. Which hurt him so deeply that he now prefers isolation to the possibility of being hurt again. Tell me a word to show you understand what I've just told you.' Rose states and Clara studies her intensely. She has two. But must choose one.

'Man.' She decides and Rose's face breaks out into a grin.

'Yes.' She nods her head quickly.

'Lover?' Clara slides in her next word in so seamlessly that Rose is caught off guard and she inhales sharply.

Vastra decides to take control and Rose is extremely thankful. 'We are the Doctor's friends, some of us are closer to him than others,' Vastra pauses and Clara nods her head in understanding. 'While we assist him in his isolation, we do not agree with it. Again, some more so than others. So…a test for you. Give Rose a message for the Doctor. Tell him all about the snow and what fresh danger you believe it presents, and above all, explain why he should help you,' Clara inhales deeply but Vastra takes a finger and presses it against her lips. 'But do it in one word. You are thinking it is impossible that such a word exists, or that you could even find it. Let's see if the gods are with you.'

* * *

The Doctor looks up from his book glancing over to where the shrill ring of the phone has interrupted his reading. He grows irritated and checks his watch, realising that Rose has been gone for some time. He reaches over to the phone annoyed that Rose is gone and also for being disturbed in the first place.

'Yes, what? I'm trying to read!' He angrily tells the recipient on the other end of the phone.

'_Don't you take that tone with me!'_ Rose's voice breaks through his angry demeanour and he sighs.

'I'm sorry Rose…' He sighs and feels infinitely better now that he's heard her voice, she's been strangely absent for much longer than she had promised. It worried him. 'What's going on? How was your morning?'

'_My morning was great, thank you for asking, cranky!'_ Despite her mild insult he smiles anyway. _'I have Clara with me. She has concerns about the snow, imagine that…'_ Rose trails off and he shakes his head. _'Madam Vastra gave her the one word test.'_

'I told her that test is pointless,' The Doctor mutters. 'Well, what did she say?' Rose is silent on the other end. 'Rose? What did she say?'

'_Pond,'_ Rose's response is barely above a whisper. The Doctor stares straight ahead at the TARDIS doors and takes the reading glasses off his face and can hardly comprehend the word that Rose had just bequeathed on him. He gets to his feet and he barely registers Rose's next sentence. _'I know where we have to look next…'_

He hangs up the phone without saying more to her. He's still attempting to get over the shock of the word that Clara had chosen. That is his sign. The universe is done having him on the sidelines. Rose has clearly been done for a while and this was the swift kick he needed to rejoin her. She can't do it alone and she shouldn't have to because of his reluctance to reengage the world since his loss. He lost her once and he continued on. She lost someone so very dear to her and she carried on as well. He forgot that. Her loss was potentially much larger than his, and she only grieved privately as she continued to do what she loved.

He stands at the TARDIS doors and takes a last look over his shoulder. It's time to cast off this demeanour of a recluse and become his old self again. At least he has someone waiting for him at the end. And he's kept her waiting long enough.

* * *

Simeon is diligently working away on the master plan in his grand study when the voice of the Great Intelligence interrupts his thought process.

'Danger. Danger.' It warns.

Simeon looks up from his work and pushes his chair back; walking towards the glass ball perched on its platform. Confused he looks over his shoulder before turning back to the Great Intelligence.

'What's wrong?' Simeon inquires.

'There is danger here. An intelligence. An intelligence beyond anything else in this time and place.' The Great Intelligence explains and before Simeon has a chance to respond to that cryptic statement a clerk walks into the room looking rather frantic.

'Dr. Simeon, sir, there's people demanding to see you.' He informs Simeon, his sentence is rather rushed.

'No callers, not in here, not ever. Did they leave their names?'

'Sir…it's Sherlock Holmes and his assistant!' The clerk responds desperately and on that cue, Rose and the Doctor walk in.

Rose still has a bit of a look of apprehension due to the attire that the Doctor has chosen to wear. The Inverness cape, the deerstalker hat and the cane. He certainly looked the part. Rose merely smoothes down her dress.

The Doctor looks around the office, smiling. 'Ooh, nice office. Big globey thing. Now, shut up, don't tell me!' The Doctor points to Simeon with the cane. 'I see from your collar stud you have an apple tree and a wife with a limp. Am I right?'

'No.' Simeon responds with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

'But you've got a wife?' The Doctor wonders and looks to Rose who crosses her arms. She hides her grin.

'No.' Simeon answers.

'Bit of a tree? Bit of a wife? Some apples? Come on, work with me here.' The Doctor pleads and Simeon folds his arms, staring at the two new people standing in his office.

'I enjoy The Strand magazine as much as the next man but I am perfectly aware that Sherlock Holmes and his little assistant, who is _not_ a woman, are nothing more than fictional characters. Get out!' He yells and the Doctor turns to the clerk as Rose studies Simeon.

The Doctor points to the clerk with the cane and the clerk frowns. 'Do you have a goldfish named Colin?'

'No.' The clerk answers and leaves the room, leaving the Doctor, Rose and Simeon in the room together.

'Thought not. Now…ooh! I see this is one of your business cards,' The Doctor announces as he approaches the desk and picks up one of the cards. Rose smiles, enjoying this immensely and is so relieved he seems to be back to himself. The Doctor walks towards Simeon and shoves his business card in his face. 'It says so on the front!'

'Who are you? What are you doing here?' Simeon watches as the Doctor and Rose walk towards the globe and Rose turns behind her.

'This beauty right here.' She smiles at him and the Doctor pauses at the globe raising his cane.

'Wakey, wakey!' He calls and hits the globe with the cane.

'That is highly valuable equipment,' Simeon shouts and grabs the Doctor's cane. 'You must step away right now.' Simeon grabs Rose's arm as she has been tapping on the glass.

He squeezes it rather tightly and Rose calmly stands and looks him straight in the eye before she smiles sweetly at him. She quickly uses her free arm to drive her elbow into his forearm, using a lot of power and he releases her. The Doctor doesn't have time to blink before Simeon has recoiled staring at Rose in shock.

'One warning is all you get. Don't touch me.' Rose informs him cheerfully and Simeon rubs his arm, staring at her. She caught him right in the muscle. The Doctor looks on amused.

'Oh yes, should have warned you, Watson may be in a dress, but uh, she doesn't let that slow her down.' The Doctor warns Simeon narrows his eyes

'We are the Intelligence.'

'Oh! Talking snow. I love new things.' The Doctor grins and Rose steps back, studying it.

'You are not of this world.' The Intelligence announces and the Doctor grins.

'Takes one to snow one!' The Doctor states and Rose stifles her laugh. He looks back to her and she sighs, shaking her head. 'Right, let's see,' He begins to walk around the globe, motioning Rose to join him. 'Multi nucleate, crystalline organism with the ability to mimic what it finds,' The Doctor states and Rose taps the glass again. 'Looks like snow. Isn't snow.'

Simeon can barely contain his anger as he watches the two of them snoop around his study and among other things, awaken the Great Intelligence.

'You both must leave here now!' Simeon angrily tells them.

'Shut up, I'm making deductions, it's very exciting. Now, what are you, eh?' The Doctor wonders as he paces, twirling the cane. 'A flock of space crystals? A swarm?'

As the Doctor is talking, Rose notices that Simeon goes to a panel on the wall and turns a handle; faintly she can hear a bell ringing. He's signalled for help. She strolls to the Doctor and sticks her hand into his pocket, pulling out the sonic. She winks at him as she conceals it.

'I'll handle it.' Rose whispers and turns back to see Simeon staring at them. The Doctor carries on so ensure that Simeon doesn't grow suspicious.

'The snowmen are foot soldiers, mindless predators. But you, you're the clever one.'

'You're the Moriarty to Sherlock Holmes, here.' Rose motions to the Doctor who smiles at her.

'So you turn up on a planet, you generate a telepathic field to learn what you can,' The Doctor pauses as Rose covertly points the sonic at the door, Simeon catches her but doesn't understand what she's done. 'And when you've learnt enough, what do you do?'

'Well the snowmen can't be used to take over the world. They'd melt…' Rose points out and the Doctor snaps his fingers.

'Correct, Watson. So, what comes next?' He wonders.

'Evolution. Cause you can't stay the same. You have to be better.' Rose surmises with a side grin to the Doctor when they hear the help has arrived at the other side of the door. No matter how hard they pull and yank on the handle, the door does not open.

'Sir, it appears to be stuck!' The muffled voice of the clerk is heard and Simeon glares at Rose and the Doctor.

'What have you done? Have you locked the doors, you foolish girl?!' Simeon demands and he goes to the door, pulling on the handles.

'Watson isn't foolish!' The Doctor adds. 'She's right. What you'd need to do is translate yourself into something more, well, human.'

'Kick it down!' Simeon barks the order through the door and then glances towards the Doctor and Rose, still staring at the globe.

'Well, Holmes,' Rose states, grinning as she says it. 'If that were to happen, you'd need a perfect duplicate of human DNA. Where does one find that?'

'Sir?' The muffled cry from the clerk is heard again. Simeon has begun to lose his patience and bangs the door out of frustration.

'Get in here! Quickly!' Simeon demands.

'I've got a master key somewhere, sir.' The clerk replies and they hear the jingle of keys on a ring.

The Doctor holds out his hand and Rose takes it as he leads them to the desk that is cluttered. 'Let's see. Most opened file…' The Doctor trails off and Rose gathers the files and tosses them into the air and they watch as they fall to the floor. 'Most viewed page. You really should delete your history!' The Doctor points to him with the cane.

'Oh, Governess frozen in pond.' Rose declares, pointing to a file and the Doctor smirks at Simeon.

'Gotcha!' The Doctor states.

'Got it, sir!' The clerk announces and Simeon quickly turns his attention back to the door.

'Get in here!' Simeon shouts and two footmen enter. 'Take them downstairs.'

They turn around to see that Rose and the Doctor have disappeared, slipping through another door during the commotion.

* * *

As they continue to walk through the streets, towards the house with the pond, it apparently belongs to a Captain by the name of Latimer; Rose has a wide grin on her face. Finally the Doctor is unable to miss it any longer, he looks at her and blinks.

'What?'

'Nothing, I'm just enjoying this.'

'What this?' He wonders and Rose points to him and he frowns.

'This meaning you. I'm glad to have you back with me.' She tells him and he finally understands. He smiles at her.

'It's good to be back,' He admits and then looks around. 'Don't tell Vastra, or Jenny or Strax that I told you that. Vastra will never let me hear the end of it.'

'Secret's safe with me.' Rose replies.

The sun has disappeared behind the homes and buildings as they continue to stroll through the quickly emptying streets. It's then that another thought strikes him as they walk in silence. It's the ability Rose seems to be able to display and that's a knack for fighting. The hast in which she quickly turned the tables on Simeon was shocking. What else had she been taught while in that parallel universe? He knows she's harbouring some skilful behaviour that she doesn't want to share. Well, why not now? They do still have a ways to go yet.

'So, back in Simeon's study, that was pretty…amazing.' The Doctor says and Rose looks up to him.

'What was amazing?' She wonders and the Doctor stops. Rose does as well, she frowns.

'How swiftly turned the tables on Simeon. Where did you learn to do that?'

'Oh, let's not, okay? It was just one of those things I had to learn while at UNIT. Basic training.'

'Basic?' He echoes and Rose nods.

'Speciality stuff was taught to me by special people.'

'What kind of specialty stuff?' The Doctor wonders and Rose shrugs.

'Weaponry, mostly. I've put that all behind me for a reason. Not that I used it while I worked there, I didn't. Lea and Kate, I'm sure, were driven mad because I refused to use any sort of weapon. That's why they put so much effort into ensuring I could defend myself that sometimes I just forget…that I shouldn't use it.' Rose admits and sighs. She stares at the ground.

'Did you ever have to?' He wonders and Rose looks up to him.

'Yeah. Sure I did. People underestimate me because I'm rather small.' Rose informs him and he nods.

'You stayed safe?' He questions and Rose doesn't answer him at first, or look his way. It worries him.

'As safe as I could be,' Her answer is loaded and he sighs. Rose can tell that he doesn't like her response to his question but she doesn't want to go bringing up her past. 'Look I've defended myself against people taller than you. Different species, I was fine.' Rose remarks and he frowns.

'How? Without weaponry?' The Doctor wonders and Rose sighs again. She looks over her shoulder as she debates what to do. Finally she decides against it but nonetheless moves behind him.

'Don't make me.' Rose responds and he frowns, turning over his shoulder to see her staring ahead.

'Don't make you…?' He doesn't have time to finish the rest of his sentence before he feels Rose hit him in the back of his knee with her foot forcibly.

He's so caught off guard that it causes him to fall to his knees and it's then that he feels her twist his right arm behind him awkwardly, he winces. She then uses her free hand to pull his head back to face her. She shrugs as he stares at her wide-eyed.

'See? I'm fine.' Rose informs him and she uses that opportunity to place a kiss on him. She deeps it as she releases his arm and when she pulls away, she walks in front of him holding out her hand. He takes it and she helps him up.

'Yeah. I'll say.' The Doctor replies and she smiles up at him, he rubs his arm.

'I'm sorry.' Rose says quietly and he takes her hand.

'Don't use me as an example. I was not ready for that.' He tells her firmly but Rose can tell he doesn't mean it with the tone he had used.

'I won't. But that's kinda that point. You aren't supposed to expect it.' Rose counters and he rolls his eyes.

'All right, whatever you say, G.I Jane.' The Doctor retorts and Rose hits him in the arm.

'Oh, you're cruising for another.' Rose threatens and the Doctor grins.

'Fine then catch me first.' He challenges and takes off.

Rose widens her eyes and hikes her dress up and silently curses the dress she's had to wear for this ordeal. She begins to chase after him but because of the dress's bulkiness, coupled with the restrictive nature of the corset, she quickly falls behind. She silently curses as he has taken such a huge lead that eventually she stops all together and walks the rest of the way. She begins to wonder how she can get him back for that little stunt and when she sees the Latimer house before her, finally, she sees him waiting for her just at the pond. She narrows her eyes but doesn't miss the fact that there is a carriage seemingly abandoned across the street, she wonders why.

'Ah there you are!' The Doctor says cheerfully when spots her at the front gate and Rose attempts to take in a deep breath as she strolls towards him.

'You are in so much trouble…' She begins but gets to her knees in front of the pond and stares at it as the Doctor moves around her in circles, scanning it with the sonic screwdriver.

'All in good time,' He responds and taps her on the head the next time he comes by. 'Body frozen in a pond, the snow gets a good long look at a human being.'

'Like a body scan. Oh, it'd have so much information to use for evolution.' Rose informs him as she stares into the depth of the frozen pond.

'Pond. Clara had a good point,' The Doctor agrees and they stop when they hear footsteps crunching in the snow. Strax appears behind them and the Doctor blinks. 'What are you doing here?'

'Madam Vastra wondered if you were needing any grenades?' Strax wonders innocently and Rose frowns.

'Grenades? Why would we need those?' Rose questions and Strax turns to her.

'Because, boy…' Strax trails off and then looks to the ground. 'She might have actually said help.' He admits sheepishly.

'Help for what?' The Doctor wonders and Strax motions to the pond, but the Doctor doesn't follow him right away.

'Well, your investigation.' Strax responds and the Doctor frowns at him.

'Investigation?' He echoes. 'Who says I'm investigating. Do you think I'm going to start investigating just because some bird smiles at me?' The Doctor points at Strax. 'Who do you think I am?' He wonders rhetorically and turns back to Rose.

'Sherlock Holmes.' Strax answers without missing a beat. Rose starts to laugh as she sits on the pond's edge. The Doctor steps down from where he had been standing and walks until he is standing in front of Strax.

'Don't be clever, Strax, it doesn't suit you.' The Doctor states firmly but Rose shakes her head.

'Sorry, sir.' Strax says defeated.

'I thought it was quite clever.' Rose informs him and Strax beams.

'Thank you, lad.'

'You're welcome.'

'Rose, stop encouraging him,' The Doctor points to her and he turns back to Strax. 'I'm the clever one,' He states as he pokes Strax between the eyes. 'You're the potato one.'

'Yes, sir.' Strax replies automatically and Rose shakes her head.

'Stop being a brat.' Rose states and the Doctor frowns.

'I am not being a brat. Strax, go away.' He points in the direction of the carriage and Strax nods his head. The Doctor steps back onto the pond's edge beside Rose.

'Yes…Mr. Holmes.' Strax responds as he walks away and Rose begins to laugh again. The Doctor glances from her to Strax clearly annoyed.

'Oi! Shut up, you're not clever, or funny and you've got tiny little legs!' He calls after him and Rose crosses her arms.

'Ooh, you sure showed him. Great comeback…'

'Rose…'

'You're not good at insulting people.' Rose declares and crosses her legs.

'I am too.'

'No, you're not. You just proved it with that great line.' Rose decides and as the Doctor is about to answer her, a light shines down on the both of them and they turn to where its source is coming from.

Clara has just pulled back the curtains in an upstairs window. She waves to them with vigour, and while Rose waves back to her enthusiastically, the Doctor waves back nervously. Clara then motions them to come upstairs to see her and the Doctor points to Rose and then himself, ensuring he has understood her intentions. He then turns back to Rose. He turns his back to Clara and Rose frowns.

'Okay, this is what we're going to do. We are going to tell her that we are leaving. We are not going up there. Leaving, not going up.' He decides and Rose gets to her feet, stepping in front of him.

'What? Why? She needs our help.' Rose protests and she turns around, signalling five to Clara and gives her a thumbs up.

'Whoa, hey, what was that about?' The Doctor states apprehensively. 'Five minutes, are you crazy? No.'

'Oh yes, you're coming with me.' Rose declares and pulls him by the arm towards the manor.

They are so busy continuing their argument that they don't hear the ice in the pond as it cracks. It's nearly time…

* * *

From the street that is across the manor, three other people are watching the Latimer house intensely. It's then when a carriage pulls into the driveway that they exchange odd looks. Who would be going to a house to call on its inhabitants at this late hour?

The figure gets out of the carriage before it has come to a complete stop and the watchers are not too surprised to see that it is Simeon come once again to bug Latimer.

Strax focuses on Vastra. 'It's the human male from the Institute. What's he doing here? Suggest we melt his brain using projectile acid fish, and then interrogate him,' Jenny turns to Strax and gapes at him. Strax frowns. 'Other way round.'

Vastra signals them to get ready, just in case.

* * *

In the Latimer house on the second floor, Clara has begun to help the children into bed for the evening. Their giddiness about the morning being Christmas has eroded away as the day turned into evening. Clara could see that Francesca was the most nervous about falling asleep and dreaming of her wicked governess.

Worried for her, she puts on a brave face and sits on Francesca's bed. She seems rather detached and when she feels Clara sit beside her, she turns to her; fear is eating away at her.

'Am I going to have the nightmare tonight?' She wonders and Clara adamantly shakes her head.

'Definitely not.' Clara insists and Francesca stares off.

'How do you know?'

'Because there are people coming to help.' She states assuredly.

'Who?' Francesca wonders and she moves over in her bed, closer to Clara, so that Digby can join them.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.' Clara decides and Francesca folds her arms.

'It it one of your stories? Your definitely true ones?'

'Huh! All my stories are true.' Clara insists and Digby rolls his eyes.

'Like how you were born behind the clock face of Big Ben?' He wonders and Clara nods deeply.

'Accounting for my acute sense of time.' She reminds them.

'And you invented fish?' Francesca wonders and Clara smiles.

'Because I dislike swimming alone.'

'So what's this one?' Digby questions and Clara leans in a bit, keeping her voice low.

'There is a man called the Doctor and his beautiful companion named Rose. Together they live on a cloud in the sky, and all they do, all day every day, is stop all the children in the world from ever having bad dreams.' Clara informs them but Francesca shakes her head, not believing a word of it.

'I've been having bad dreams.' She states and Clara straightens up.

'He's been on holiday. And it's left Rose with a lot of work to do by herself. However, I am confident that he has returned to work,' Clara states and she notices the candle on the bedside table has started to flicker. 'And as a matter of fact, they're right here…' The door begins to creak as it slowly opens. 'Aren't you, you two?'

The three of them look to the door as it bursts open and a woman of made of ice step through and they all scream. It is the old governess and Clara stares at the creature as the children scramble from the bed. Clara backs away.

'Bloomin' hell!' Clara cries, her posh accent crumbling away as her real accent slips into place.

'The children have been very naughty!' The governess shouts.

Clara immediately stands in front of the children as they back away. 'Get back, now, quickly.'

'You're doing your other voice.' Digby points to her and Clara gapes at him. Of all the things to say at a time like this.

'Yes, love, did you notice?' She wonders and the governess takes another step towards the three of them.

'Naughty, naughty children!' She scolds and Clara takes the children's hands.

'Run!' She shouts and they run for the playroom.

Clara bursts through the door and slides the locks, both at the top and bottom, into place. She begins back up towards the opposite wall, shoving the children behind her.

'What do we do?' Francesca wonders frantically and Clara turns to her, gripping her by the shoulders.

'Franny, Franny, imagine her melting.' Clara recounts the Doctor's advice to her and hopes that she can impart it onto Francesca.

'What?!' Francesca shouts.

'In your head, melt her.' Clara repeats firmly and Francesca glances from Clara to the noises coming from the door. How will that work?

'I can't!' Francesca cries out and the governess begins to mercilessly claw at the door.

'I'm getting impatient!' The governess shouts and the door begins to open. You have been _very_ naughty!'

'What about the man? Or the woman? You said they were here, the cloud couple!' Digby reminds Clara frantically.

'Well, he's not, is he?' Clara answers desperately and keeps her gaze locked with the door, trying to think of how to get the children out when the ice woman eventually gets in.

'Where are they?' Digby tugs on Clara's sleeve and Clara glances down.

'I don't know!' She replies desperately.

They attention is drawn to a woman leaning against the wall and a voice that comes from behind a theatre that the children use to put on plays with puppets. The puppet known as Punch suddenly appears and Clara stares transfixed.

'Doctor? Doctor who?' The puppet Punch uses the sonic at the governess and she shatters to pieces. He stands and Rose goes over to the shards, kneeling down to inspect them. 'That's the way to do it!'

Rose turns over to him and raises her eyebrows. 'You are such a child, sometimes.'

'That's what keeps me young.' He retorts as he kneels down beside her, running the sonic over the remains of the governess.

'Where did she do? Will she come back?' Francesca wonders and the Doctor looks up to her.

'No, don't worry. She's currently draining through your carpet,' The Doctor informs her and he stands. Rose follows suit and exhales a bit. 'New setting, anti freeze, and you're welcome, by the way.'

Clara watches them with a bit of a smirk. 'I'm very grateful. I knew you'd come.'

'No, you didn't, because I don't,' The Doctor replies and Rose sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. Rose begins to walk towards him as he takes off the scarf he had been wearing. 'Because this isn't the sort of thing I do anymore. Next time you're in trouble, don't expect me to…'

He pauses when he catches sight of himself in the mirror on the wall. Rose stops behind him and smiles when she notices that he's staring at the bow tie. Clara carefully approaches them.

'What is it? What's wrong?'

'You have to stop denying it…' Rose whispers and the Doctor turns to her.

'I just…didn't realise I put it on. Old habits…' He replies and Rose stands on her tiptoes as she reaches around him and straightens it for him. She hopes that this will remind him once again that he can't keep slipping into his desolate attitude. He needs to rejoin the world.

He smiles and Clara turns away from their moment. It's then she notices something odd about the room. It has her worried.

They are so absorbed in their own moment that they don't notice the snow as it continue to fall outside, causing frost to form on the windows. It has alerted Clara

'It' cooler.' Clara turns around the room trying to pinpoint the origin.

'Yeah, it is, isn't it?' The Doctor smiles and Rose matches it. 'It is very cool. Bow ties are cool!'

Rose frowns and she pulls away, suddenly feeling what Clara meant. It hadn't been about the bow tie. It was the room physically. It had gotten much colder in a very short time.

'Doctor, she means the room. And she's right. It's getting colder.' Rose responds and she widens her eyes when she notices that something has begun to grow underneath the rug.

'She's coming back! What's she going to do? Is she going to punish me?!' Francesca clings to Clara's arm and the Doctor hastily begins to point the sonic at the rug. Nothing seems to happen.

'Uh, uh…' The Doctor shakes the sonic a points at the rug again.

'It's not working, is it?' Rose sighs and the Doctor nods.

'No. She's learnt not to melt. Of course, she's not really a governess; she's just a beast. She's going to eat you,' The Doctor trails off and Rose takes the children's hands. 'Run!'

The Doctor leads them out of the room and Rose yanks the children in his direction. Clara is still holding onto Digby's hand and she is pulled along with them.

The Doctor leads them down the hall and towards the front staircase where they start to descend, only to be confronted by Latimer.

'Children, what is exp…who the devil are you?! What are you doing in my house?' Latimer demands and sets his sights on Rose and the Doctor. She's at a loss for words and so the Doctor has to invent a lie for them.

'It's okay! I am your governess' brother and this is my wife! We were just upstairs…uh…'

'Chatting! We were chatting!' Rose fills in the rest of the story and they all turn to the bottom of the stairs when they hear frantic running. Alice has appeared looking terrified.

She catches her breath and clutches Latimer's arm. 'Captain Latimer, in the garden, there's snowmen! They're just growing out of nowhere, all by themselves, look!' Alice runs to the front door and throws it open, revealing Vastra and Jenny standing there. Jenny smiles warmly.

'Good evening, I'm a lizard woman from the dawn of time and this is my wife!' Vastra informs Alice and she screams. She hurries down the hallway in an attempt to get away only to come face to face with Strax.

'This dwelling is under attack! Remain calm, human scum!' Strax states calmly but Alice screams and faints.

Rose and the Doctor rush to the bottom of the stairs, joining Vastra, Jenny and Strax who are waiting for them. Rose turns and smiles up at Latimer.

'So, um, any questions?' She wonders and Latimer turns to Clara who has just reached the bottom to join them.

'You…have a brother?' Latimer wonders and Clara sighs as she watches the Doctor and Rose head towards a window in the parlour. He motions to the three other people that have joined them as well.

* * *

'Vastra, what's happening?' The Doctor wonders as he folds his arms and Vastra stands beside him. Everyone else follows Rose into the room.

'The snow is highly localised, and on this occasion, not naturally occurring.' Vastra explains. Rose frowns wondering what could have been causing it and from where. How does it know to focus solely on this location? Rose immediately believes it to be the work of Simeon, come to collect what he believes is his.

'It's coming out of that cab parked by the gates.' Jenny replies and Rose knew that it looked suspicious. She should have investigated it but she let herself get distracted by her anger.

Strax moves closer to the Doctor to voice his next thought. 'Sir, one pulver grenade would blow these snowmen to smithereens.'

'They're made of snow, Strax,' The Doctor reminds him, tugging on his ear. 'They're already smithereens,' He notices Clara peeking into the parlour from the front hall with Latimer behind her and the Doctor smiles. 'See, Clara, our friend again.'

Latimer's gaze darts from the Doctor to Clara in utter confusion.

'Clara? Who's Clara?' He is absolutely perplexed and the Doctor doesn't seem to mind revealing the truth. Rose misses a chance to warn him and he continues on.

'Your current governess is in reality a former barmaid called Clara.' He answers simply and everyone's attention is drawn to the top of the stairs again as the shrill voice of ice woman floats down to them.

'That's the way to do it.'

'While your old governess has come back to life as a living sculpture of ice.' Rose adds and the Doctor turns to Jenny.

'Jenny, what have you got?' He inquires and Jenny steps forward, throwing a grenade that opens into a force field encapsulating the governess.

'Should hold it.' Jenny responds simply and Rose's attention goes from the force field to Jenny.

'Oh, I like you.' Rose replies and Jenny smirks.

'I'll have to show you the rest.' Jenny says with a wide grin. The Doctor watches the two of them engage and he can already tell that Rose has made a new friend.

Strax steps from the hallway from another room, which appears to be a study and announces his findings.

'Sir, this room, one observational window on the line of attack and one defendable entrance.'

The Doctor nods his head and turns to the group still gathered together. 'Right, everyone in there now. Move it,' He instructs and everyone begins to shuffle past him and he points to Latimer. 'You, carry her.'

Latimer nods his head and collects Alice, following Clara and Rose ensures the children follow behind Clara before she begins to walk into the study. She pauses as she notices the Doctor aiming his sonic at the governess and Vastra stands behind him.

'Nice to see you off your cloud and engaging again. I'm sure Rose is pleased she won't be doing this alone.'

'Who says I'm engaging again? We're under attack.' The Doctor reminds her but Vastra merely smirks.

'You missed this, didn't you?' She wonders and the Doctor turns to Rose still waiting in the doorway to the study.

'You! You blabbed, didn't you?'

'How could I have blabbed? I've been with you all day!' Rose counters and she crosses her arms, daring him to disprove her.

'Not _all_ day, you were gone all morning, how do I know you didn't blab then?' He responds and Rose narrows her eyes.

'Are we really going to do this here?' She answers and he opens his mouth to continue their argument before he nods his head.

'Right. Later on.'

'My goodness you two fight like you're married.' Vastra remarks and the Doctor swings around, ignoring the fact that the governess keeps pounding on the barrier. He strides past her on his way to the study.

'Shut up!' He tells her crossly and enters the study; Vastra smirks nonetheless and follows him. 'Strax, how long have we got?'

He enters the study and heads for the desk where he notices a crystal decanter and two crystal glasses. He picks up the decanter and sniffs it, pouring the contents into a glass and takes a quick drink. Rose stands off to the side, her arms folded as she attempts to figure out how exactly they are going to defend this house from the attack that seems to be coming from all sides and for different reasons. She notices that the children have sat on chairs in the corner and Clara is kneeling in front of them, no doubt comforting them. Latimer sets Alice down on a chair and Rose sighs.

'They're not going to attack. They made no attempt to conceal their arrival. An attack force would never abandon surprise so easily, and they're clearly in defence formation.' Strax responds and the Doctor rushes to him, passing his glass off to Rose and she sniffs it, taking a swig. It's incredibly strong.

The Doctor pretends to box with Strax and he grins. 'Well done, Straxie, still got it!' He enthusiastically rubs Strax's head before kissing it.

Strax remains stoic as the Doctor releases him. 'Sir, please do not noogie me during combat prep.'

'So there's something here they want.' Vastra surmises and Clara stands.

'The Ice Woman.'

'Exactly.' The Doctor responds and Jenny frowns.

'Why's she so important?' She wonders and Rose inwardly sighs a bit.

'Because she is a perfect replica of human DNA in a crystal form. The perfect joining of humanity and snow.' Rose informs them and hands Latimer the whisky, not having enjoyed it.

'Exactly. To live here, the snow needs to evolve, and she's the blueprint. She's what they need to become,' He pauses and snaps his fingers, pointing at Clara. 'When the snow melted last night, did the pond?'

'No.' Clara answers, frowning.

'Living ice will not melt,' Rose explains and glances to the doors of the study. 'We can't let the snow get a hold of the creature on the stairs. If it does, the snow will learn to make more. It could build an army of ice. An unstoppable army.'

'Last day of humanity on this planet.' The Doctor adds and everyone turns to the door at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

'Rose, let's go,' The Doctor says and she follows him out into the hall. He pauses and turns around. 'Stay here,' Clara doesn't listen and follows him anyway. 'Oi, I told you to stay in there.'

'Oh, I didn't listen.' Clara replies simply and Rose laughs.

'Ah yes, sounds like someone else I know.' The Doctor rolls his eyes and Rose places her hands on her hips.

'And how many times has my wandering away saved you?' She inquires and he doesn't look her in the eye. 'That's what I thought.'

'You two fight like an old married couple.' Clara grins and they frown, turning to her.

'Oi, shut up. We do not.' The Doctor states firmly and Rose turns to Clara nodding her head.

The Doctor straightens his tie and heads for the front door. He turns back to Rose who gives him a sideways grin. She nods her head and after a small smile, he opens the front door to reveal Simeon. Rose immediately narrows her eyes and preps her fits, just in case. The Doctor allows his face to drain of emotion and stands in front of Simeon. Rose watches as more snowmen appear behind him. She swallows.

'Release her to us. You have five minutes.' Simeon threatens and he turns around, walking away. The Doctor shuts the door and backs into the hallway, bumping into Rose.

'Okay, so plan. We have to get that ice woman out of this house but we have to keep her away from the snow. Sounds impossible.' Rose remarks and folds her arms.

'How are we going to do that if it's impossible?' Clara wonders and the Doctor puts his arm around her shoulders.

'Oh, don't you know? Rose and I dabble in the impossible all the time.' The Doctor assures her and Rose smiles.

'Okay, but again, how?' Clara wonders and the Doctor pulls out an umbrella from a stand by the stairs.

'With this! Do I always have to state the obvious?'

Latimer pokes his head out from the study and glances between the three of them. 'Those creatures outside, what are they?' He inquires and the Doctor walks towards him.

'No danger to you, as long as I get that thing out of here!' He replies and points to Latimer. 'You, in there, now.'

Latimer nods his head and goes back into the study; Rose shuts the door behind him and walks up the stairs where the Doctor is waiting. Clara watches them and slowly begins to climb the stairs after Rose.

When he's part way up the stairs, he uses the sonic on the barrier and Clara widens her eyes.

'What are you doing?' She demands and together he and Rose turn back to her, there is an excitement in their eyes.

'Between you and me, I can't wait to find out,' He smiles and moves the barrier behind him, Clara and Rose. 'Right, if you look after everyone here, then Rose and I can…' He stops when Rose taps him on the shoulder, pointing over hers with her thumb. He blinks and notices that Clara is behind the barrier with them. 'Clara!'

'Doctor!'

'That was stupid!'

'You were stupid, too!' Clara protests and he blinks at her.

'I'm allowed, I'm good at stupid!' He counters and Rose pushes him forward, pointing at the ice woman.

'That's the way to do it!' She responds and Clara frowns.

'Why does she keep saying that?' She wonders as they move towards the landing, the Doctor continues to swing the umbrella as Rose watches for a means of escape.

'Mirroring, random mirroring.' The Doctor answers and Rose points to the ceiling.

'Let's get her to the roof!' She calls and Clara reaches for Rose's hand.

'This way!' Clara responds and pulls Rose along the hall; she barely has time to take the Doctor's hand, yanking him in the same direction.

'Hey!' The calls to Clara and she turns back. 'I do the hand grabbing, that's my job, that's always me!'

Clara merely winks at him as she leads them towards the roof.

* * *

Clara hastily opens the window to the roof and climbs through, tearing her own dress, followed by the Doctor who holds his hand out for Rose, as she gathers the skirts and bunches them to her. He smiles as he catches her muttering about the inconvenience of it. She catches her skirts on a loose nail and frowns. The Doctor stares at her and she points to where she is obviously caught.

'I hate this damned dress!' She cries out in frustration and the Doctor takes both of her hands, pulling her hard. The dress tears and Rose is thrown forward as she lands on top of the Doctor.

'Well…that worked…' He tells her softly and Rose brushes the hair out of his face.

'It did. Nice view from here.' She comments and he blushes.

'We…should…you know…'

'Save it for later, right.' Rose agrees and pushes herself off of him, standing up she holds out her hands and helps him up. She catches Clara watching them bemused and she turns away when Rose locks stares with her.

'So, husband wife duo, what's the plan?' Clara wonders innocently and Rose and the Doctor look away.

'We are _not_ married,' He insists and Clara merely shrugs. 'And anyway, who says I have a plan?'

'Course you've got a plan. You took that.' Clara motions to the umbrella still in the Doctor's hand.

'He could be an idiot.' Rose offers and the Doctor blinks, turning to her. She shrugs and smiles at him.

'He's not, are you? You're clever. Really clever.' Clara narrows her eyes and smirks at him. The Doctor shrugs and glances to Rose, she immediately smiles, understanding his look. He is ever so crafty.

'Are you?' He wonders and tosses the umbrella to Clara as she catches it she frowns. 'If I've got a plan, what is it? You tell me.'

The governess has appeared at the window and Rose wishes that Clara will figure it out sooner rather than later. She doesn't give Clara any sort of clues, willing her to understand the way he thinks and figure him out. In a rather short, condensed time frame they've been given.

'That's the way to do it!' The shrill cry from the governess causes Clara to turn over her shoulder briefly.

'Is this a test?' She wonders and the Doctor smirks.

'Yes.'

'What will it do to us?' Clara questions, meaning the ice woman when she catches them.

'Certainly kill us.' Rose replies and they listen to the repetitive statement of the governess once more.

'That's the way to do it!' She turns into snow and begins to blow herself through the window.

'So, come on then, plan, do I have one?' The Doctor wonders and Clara tosses the umbrella back to him.

'I knew straight away.' She declares and Rose smirks, placing her hands on her hips as she notices the snow begin to swirl, once again taking the form of the governess.

'No you didn't.' The Doctor counters and tosses the umbrella back to Clara.

'Course I did.' She replies firmly.

'Show us!' Rose calls to her and Clara frowns.

'Why should I?' Clara demands and crosses her arms. The Doctor glances to the snow that continues to swirl, quickly forming into the governess.

'Because we'll be dead in under thirty seconds. Do I have a plan?' The Doctor repeats and Rose stares at the governess.

'If we'd be escaping, we'd be climbing down the building. If we'd be hiding, we'd be on the other side of the roof. But we're standing right here.' Clara ponders out loud and Rose smirks, she's beginning to understand it.

'So?' Rose encourages her to think just a bit harder. 'What's that got to do with it?'

'So!' Clara grins at her and uses the umbrella handle to reach up and pull down the ladder that leads to the staircase. 'After you.'

'After you.' The Doctor replies, he's immensely impressed she was able to figure it out.

'After you, Rose and I are wearing dresses. She might appreciate it, but eyes front soldier!'

'You heard the lady.' Rose motions to the ladder and the Doctor eyes her but relents and begins to climb up the ladder. Clara follows him and Rose ensures that she is a fair distance up before she begins to follow them.

'And just so you know, Clara, my eyes are always front.' The Doctor informs her as he turns back to the ladder.

'Well…mine are…not…' Clara teases and he turns back to her quickly, she raises an eyebrow and then winks at him. Rose knows that her comment was only in jest and she lets out a laugh.

'Stop it!' He tells her but Clara doesn't answer him, merely grinning.

They continue to climb up when Clara notices that the governess is quickly approaching the ladder. Clara clears her throat and calls down to the governess with her posh accent in tact.

'I understand you're the previous governess. I regret to inform you the position is taken,' She informs the ice woman and nods her head. 'Goodnight.'

The ladder begins to retract and Clara continues to climb it until she reaches a landing at the base of the spiral staircase where the Doctor is waiting. He offers his hand to help her up and she takes it, Rose appears moments later. The Doctor offers his hand as well and lifts her up.

'Thank you.' Rose says softly and watches as Clara turns around in small circles studying everything, taking it all in.

'So you can move your cloud? You can control it?' Clara inquires and the Doctor huffs at her question.

'No, no one can control clouds, that would be silly. The wind, a little bit.' The Doctor replies and everyone's attention is drawn to the ladder as it begins to shake. It tells them that they are not alone. Clara widens her eyes in disbelief.

'She's following us!' Clara calls to him and she watches as Rose and the Doctor begin to head towards the spiral staircase.

'We want her to, Clara. We need to ensure she stays away from the snow.' Rose informs her and she begins to run up the stairs, chasing the Doctor. He leans over the rail and studies Clara.

'So, barmaid or governess, which is it?' He wonders and Clara begins to run after them.

'That thing is after us, and you want to chat?' Clara questions in disbelief and the Doctor stops as Rose glances down.

'Well, we can't chat after we've been horribly killed, can we?' He counters and resumes climbing the stairs.

'How did we get up so high so quick?' Clara notices that things have changed rapidly and the Doctor leans back, grinning at her.

'Clever staircase, it's taller on the inside!' He responds and leads them up to the top of the staircase and they set foot on the cloud again. The Doctor ensures that Rose and Clara are up before he turns around and aims the sonic down the staircase.

'What am I standing on, what's this made of?' Clara jumps up and down a few times and turns to look at Rose.

'It's made from super dense water vapour.' Rose explains and the Doctor watches for Clara's reaction.

'It should keep her trapped, for the moment.' The Doctor replies and Clara catches sight of the TARDIS. She motions to it.

'So you two actually live up here? On a cloud, in a box?' She questions and Rose nods her head.

'Yeah. It's been a long time. At least I think. I missed going out.'

'What? He kept you locked inside?' Clara widens her eyes and the Doctor shakes his head.

'No, she was free to go whenever she wanted.' The Doctor insists and Clara begins to laugh.

'While you sat in your box sulking?' Clara points out and he frowns at her.

'I was not sulking!' He informs her firmly and Rose looks away, knowing that Clara's innocent comment has sparked memories of losing Amy and she hopes the subject will be dropped quickly. Even if she is immensely enjoying the banter between the two of them.

'You're living in a box with your wife!' Clara points out and the Doctor glances to Rose and blinks.

'She is _not_ my wife! And that's no more a box than you are a governess.' The Doctor retorts and Clara throws her hands up in the air. She's obviously frustrated.

'Oh, spoken like a man!' Clara shouts at him and the Doctor waves her off, heading into the TARDIS, Rose follows him, hoping Clara will do the same. She does. 'Sweet little Clara, works at the Rose and Crown, ideas above her station!' Clara steps into the TARDIS. 'For your information, I'm not sweet on the inside, and I'm certainly not…little…' Clara breathes as she notices where she is.

The Doctor switches on the TARDIS lights as Rose disappears underneath the console to grab the clothes she had left there earlier in the day. She hastily dresses herself into her much sought after pants. When she climbs up the stairs once again she smiles when she sees Clara standing about staring around in awe. Rose leans on the console and the Doctor grins.

'It's called the TARDIS. It can travel anywhere in time and space. And it's mine,' The Doctor replies and puts his arm around Rose, glancing down at her and blinking. 'Why'd you change?'

'I hate dresses. I couldn't move and that corset was cutting off my air.' Rose informs him and he shrugs.

'But it's…look at it, it's…' Clara says stunned and she feels the information struggling to be understood by her mind. The Doctor grins at Rose.

'Go on, say it, most people do.' The Doctor informs her. Clara blinks and then rushes outside.

They watch as Clara becomes entranced with the exterior and she dashes around the outside, running a few circles around the TARDIS, which they can see her doing through the open door and she hastily comes back into the console room.

'It's smaller on the outside.' Clara states and Rose and the Doctor frown a bit.

'Okay, that's a first.' He admits and Rose shrugs.

'Refreshing, I think.' Rose replies and they blink as Clara walks around the console they are leaning on.

'Is it magic? Is it a machine?' Clara wonders and the Doctor shakes his head.

'It's a ship.'

'A ship?' Clara echoes as she goes partway up the main set of stairs.

'She's the best ship in the entire universe.' Rose declares and Clara comes back down the stairs to the console, joining Rose and the Doctor.

'Is there a kitchen?' She inquires and the Doctor drops his arms to his sides.

'Another first.' He admits.

'I don't know why I asked that,' She admits as she frowns. 'It's just…I like making soufflés.'

The Doctor looks up slowly and studies Clara intensely. Rose doesn't miss that look and she watches the exchange between them, even if Clara doesn't understand it fully.

'Soufflés?!' He exclaims and Rose blinks.

'What's so important bout that?' She wonders and the Doctor watches Clara as she stands by the open door. He doesn't answer Rose's question and she figures that will be a story for later. Clara doesn't miss the shocked look he gives her either.

'Why are you showing me all this?' She suddenly wonders and the Doctor is jostled from his thoughts about soufflés.

'You followed me, remember? I didn't invite you.' The Doctor stares at the console. Clara crosses her arms and studies the strange man and his companion.

'You're nearly a foot taller than I am,' Clara points out and the Doctor turns away. Rose folds her arms and enjoys the fact that Clara is finally understanding the way he works. 'You could've reached the ladder without this,' She holds up the umbrella. 'You didn't take it for Rose because she doesn't need it. You took it for me,' Clara throws the umbrella to Rose and she catches it. 'Why?'

The Doctor looks at Rose who nods her head. Maybe it's finally time. Sure they've enjoyed the time alone, but that's just what it was. They had been alone. Hardly met any new people, Rose has been cooped up for far too long. While he constantly bounces between wanting to have things return to normal, he hesitates. Because maybe it's simply too soon.

Rose places her hand on his arm and she glances up to him. A short nod from her encourages him to dig into his pocket and procure a key. He stares at it and Rose closes his hand around it, motioning him to go to Clara. It's what you need, her eyes tell him. And so he goes.

He walks towards Clara and Rose smiles softly. 'Sometimes I never know why. I only know who.' He states quietly and holds up a key to Clara. She frowns slightly as the Doctor takes her hand and opens it. He drops it into her palm and folds her hand around it. Clara feels the tears begin to tumble down her cheeks but she's unsure of why. The Doctor merely smiles at her.

'I don't know why I'm crying…' She tells him softly and she hastily wipes the tears off of her face. Rose begins to walk towards her.

'I do. Remember this, this right now, remember all of it. Because this is the day,' The Doctor begins to exuberantly round the console. 'This is the day; this is the day everything begins. You hear me, Rose? Fresh start.'

'Finally. It's about time.' Rose retorts playfully and watches as Clara stares at the key in her hand and watches the Doctor on the opposite side of the console, he begins to work the controls.

Rose is so entranced by his enthusiasm that she, nor the Doctor, that she doesn't see the governess come up behind Clara. She grabs Clara firmly in her grip and she gasps from the unexpectedness of it. Rose whips around and widens her eyes. The governess has already started to pull Clara in the direction of the door.

'Clara!' Rose and the Doctor shout together and they both begin to run for the door.

The governess continues to grip Clara who struggles to free herself from her grasp and they always are heading backwards. Rose grows nervous and continues to rush forward.

'Get off of me!' Clara shouts angrily and struggles to free herself.

'Doctor! Sonic her!' Rose calls to him as she advances on the governess.

The Doctor exits the TARDIS and aims the sonic at the governess, however it does nothing to stop her. 'No good, Rose! Water vapour doesn't stop ice; I should've realised!'

'Get off!' Clara yells and twists everyway to get the governess to loosen her grip. It seems to actually make it tighter.

'Let her go. Let her go!' Rose shouts as she rushes forward.

'Get off of me!'

'Clara!' The Doctor calls and Rose hesitates as time seems to slow considerably as they each share a moment with Clara before the governess takes a final step back.

That last step causes Clara to fall backward off of the cloud. Rose screams her name as she reaches the end of the cloud and glances back to the Doctor, however she's unsure if he caught her look, she inhales deeply. Rose takes a step back and jumps off of the edge.

She can see the governess is still trying to claw after Clara as they tumble towards the earth beneath them and for a mere second, Rose's fingertips connect with Clara's before Rose is stopped, meaning the Doctor has grabbed her ankle.

'Clara! No!' Rose screams at her as Clara continues to plummet towards the ground, her hand still outstretched to Rose. Rose dangles in the air by her foot, staring transfixed.

* * *

Everyone in Latimer's study is drawn to the window when they hear something heavy land with a cracking thud on the stone in garden.

'What was that?' Vastra questions as she and Jenny rush towards the window. She stares at the figure lying in the snow, surrounded by snowmen. She does not move.

'It's Clara.' Jenny replies and Vastra looks at her handheld device. Jenny waits anxiously for news. However she doesn't hold much hope.

'Dear god,' Latimer breathes as he comes towards the window. He pales at the sight of Clara unmoving in the snow surrounded by those horrid creatures. 'Oh, dear god, where did she fall from?'

Vastra eyes Jenny and covertly shows her the handheld. It reads _No Life Signs Detected._ Jenny closes her eyes and Vastra notices. She gives Jenny's hand a tight, but hasty squeeze. There will be time to grieve later; they are not out of danger yet. And as such, they must keep their wits about them. Falling into hysterics will do no good.

'We have to get her inside!' Latimer declares and he begins to head for the door. Vastra turns towards him.

'Those things will kill you!' She reminds him but Latimer becomes hyper focused.

'She's hurt.' He informs her and Vastra sighs.

'She's dead.' She tells him sadly and Latimer stops at the door, turning slowly to look at Vastra and Jenny. They however cannot look at him and turn back towards the window, staring at Clara. Small smiles begin to form on their faces when they heard the ancient engines grinding.

'What is that? What's happening?!' Latimer demands and Vastra breathes a sigh of relief when they begin to see the TARDIS materialising around Clara.

'He's bringing her in.' Vastra informs him rather relieved.

* * *

The moment Clara has been pulled into the TARDIS, Rose is on the floor, checking her over as the Doctor sets the TARDIS in motion once again. Rose moves aside some of the ice chunks away from her and checks her breathing and pulse. Clara has neither.

When they do materialise in the study again. The Doctor scoops Clara up and Rose opens the doors for him. Every clears a path for her as Rose sets her eyes on a desk and hastily clears it, shoving the papers, trinkets and whatever else to the floor. The Doctor gingerly sets Clara down and studies her for a moment before he skulks back to the TARDIS without a word. Rose closes her eyes and gives Vastra, Jenny and Strax and apologetic smile before she runs after him.

Vastra gives Strax her device and he goes over to Clara's body. Above the table there appears a pulsing red light of energy. Latimer walks towards the desk and stands on the opposite side of Strax. Vastra heads towards Strax, standing behind him as Jenny leans against the wall, stealing glimpses of the TARDIS when she hears the muffled angry shouts that come from them. She sighs.

'That green woman said she was dead, how can she be alive?' Latimer inquires; Strax doesn't look up when he answers Latimer.

'This technology has capacities and abilities beyond anything your puny human mind could possibly understand. Try not to worry.' He adds solemnly.

Vastra glances at the TARDIS when she hears another angry shout come from it. She can tell that Rose is losing the upper hand when it comes to comforting. Perhaps she needs an additional voice of reason. She walks to the TARDIS and opens the door. She doesn't know what to expect.

* * *

'Stop blaming yourself!' Rose cries out in frustration, but he doesn't look up at her. Vastra can see that she is holding something in her hands as she stands by the console. The Doctor is using the sonic on a piece of ice that has come from the governess.

Without looking at Rose, he tosses the piece of ice into the metal box. He reaches in for another and Rose snaps the lid shut on his hand.

'Ow!' He draws his hand away and watches Rose's eyes become angry.

'Listen to me, right now! It was an accident, do you hear me?'

'Isn't there a chance the creature could reform?' Vastra inquires and they two of them whip their gaze around to her. 'Are we not in danger?'

'No, not in here.' The Doctor answers flatly.

'Well, perhaps all this effort could go in to being with Miss Clara.' Vastra suggests and Rose nods her head. She silently wonders to Vastra how is she doing. Vastra closes her eyes and tilts her head down. It tells Rose all she needs to know.

'She's going to be fine, I know she is, she has to be.' The Doctor answers simply but doesn't look at Vastra; he merely stares at the console not wanting to believe that another life had been lost because of him. This is exactly the reason why he shouldn't be involved anymore.

Vastra looks to Rose who nods her head, thinking the information had better come from her so that Rose can be the one to help him through it. 'Doctor, her injuries are severe. The equipment will bring anyone back for awhile, but long term…' Vastra trails off and the Doctor grips the console tightly.

Rose sets the box down on the console and puts her arm around him. He in return puts his own around her waist, drawing her closer.

'It was my fault. I'm responsible for what happened to Clara, she was in my care!' He whispers furiously to Rose. She places her hand on his cheek and turns his gaze to hers.

'You have to stop blaming yourself. There is no point in it.' Rose whispers back and he presses his forehead with hers.

'Right. There isn't because she's going to live.' He decides and straightens up, taking the metal box with him. He takes Rose's hand in his other hand and leads her past Vastra. Rose turns back to her and closes her eyes, offering an apology. Vastra merely follows them as they step out of the TARDIS.

They walk towards Clara and the Doctor hands the box to Jenny before heading to Clara. He lets go of Rose's hand in favour of Clara's and Rose stands beside him. Clara's eyes flutter open.

'Hello.' He whispers softly to her and Rose smiles warmly.

'Hi Clara.'

'They all think I'm going to die, don't they?' She manages to get out weakly.

'Well what a surprise it'll before them when you live.' Rose counters, keeping her voice above a whisper.

'How?' Clara wonders. Her voice is strained as she struggles to form her words.

The Doctor digs in his jacket pocket; Clara doesn't see what he pulls out. 'I never know how. I just know who.' The Doctor places a kiss on the key and tucks it tightly in Clara's weak grasp. He brings her hand to his mouth and kisses it.

'The green lady…she said you were the saver of worlds once. Are you going to save this one?' Clara wonders and he smiles.

'If I do, will you come away with us?' He wonders, whispering and Clara glances to Rose who smiles at her, nodding her head.

'Your wife won't mind?' Clara questions with a smile that borders on a grin.

'My wife won't mind. She encourages it. Don't you, wife?' The Doctor glances to Rose and she takes Clara's hand.

'I would love nothing more. What to do you say, Clara? Will you come with us and see the stars?'

'Yes.' Clara breathes and she smiles faintly.

'Well then,' The Doctor replies softly and kisses her head. 'Merry Christmas.' He stands as Rose takes Clara's hand in her own.

'We'll see you soon, okay?' Rose tells her and the Doctor straightens his tie.

'Okay…' Clara replies softly and the Doctor motions to her and Rose gently sets Clara's hand by her side as she strides towards the Doctor. He takes the box from Jenny and as they walk out of the room, Rose gives them a quick wave.

* * *

Rose opens the front door and stares at Simeon who is waiting there. He eyes Rose apprehensively and Rose does a mental count of all the snowmen that surround him, their teeth barred at her.

The Doctor stands beside her and shakes the contents of the box in Simeon's face.

'I have in my hand a piece of the Ice Lady. Everything you need to know about how to make ice people. Is that what you want? See you at the office.' The Doctor states and Rose slams the door in Simeon's face before he can respond.

They head back to the TARDIS hand in hand, striding back into the study and the Doctor opens the door. He steps in, followed by Rose and Vastra frowns, exchanging looks with Jenny before she decides to step in after them.

Together they stand at the console, Rose and Vastra, watch him as he furiously works the controls.

'So then, Doctor, saving the world again? Might I ask why? Are you making a bargain with the universe? You'll save the world to let her live?' Vastra inquires and glances at Rose who remains stoic.

'Yes!' The Doctor confirms. 'And don't you think, after all this time and everything I've ever done, I'm owed this one?' He wonders absently and Vastra studies Rose.

'I regret to inform you, but I think the universe paid you back, if it even makes bargains, when they sent your flower back into your life.' Vastra remarks and the Doctor pauses, Rose turns to stare at her. They are both quiet, unsure of what to say.

'Well, I figure the universe can owe me twice. I've lived a long life. One miracle doesn't even begin to account for the things I've done for the universe.' The Doctor counters and Vastra smiles at him.

'Well then, better save the world.' Vastra informs them as she heads for the doors, nodding deeply at them before she steps out and shuts it behind her.

The Doctor sets the TARDIS in motion. Rose studies him, unable to decipher the look on his face. And she misses what he puts into the box; he smiles as he shuts the lid. Once he does, it alerts Rose and she looks up to him. He merely shrugs and stares at the console. Rose hugs his arms and rests her head there. He kisses her head.

* * *

Simeon arrives at his building, walking through the drafty halls impassively as he stops in front of the door to his office and calmly opens the door. He catches sight of the Doctor sitting at his desk, legs crossed and resting on the surface. The blonde woman is sitting on top of the desk, on the side. She has one leg drawn up and her arm wrapped around it. The Doctor glances up and Rose waves to him.

He disregards her as he strides towards his desk. 'You promised us something. Have you brought it?'

The Doctor motions to the glass ball on the platform. 'Big fella here's been very quiet while you've been out, which is only to be expected considering who he really is,' The Doctor stands and Rose slides off the desk. He holds up the metal box that has markings of the London Underground. 'Know what this is, big fella?' He wonders as he walks towards the centre of the room.

'I do not understand these markings.' The Great Intelligence responds. Simeon frowns at the box.

'A map of the London Underground, 1967, key strategic weaknesses in metropolitan living, if you ask me, but I have never liked a tunnel.' The Doctor replies and Rose smiles, standing beside him.

'Enough of this. We are powerful, but on this planet we are limited. We need to learn to take human form. The governess is our most perfect replication of humanity.' The Great Intelligence tells them but the Doctor rolls his eyes and pulls out the sonic, aiming it at glass ball and it causes the voice to change into that of a young boy.

'It's voice is changing…is it wearing a disguise?' Rose looks up to the Doctor and he nods his head.

'That's all it was.'

'No, stop! Stop that! Cease, I command you!' The voice pleads, angry but Rose can hear the fear in his voice.

'It sounds like a little boy…'

'Of course it does. It is just a child after all. Simeon as a child, the snow had no voice without him.' The Doctor replies and Rose blinks.

'Don't listen to him, he's ruining everything!' The Great Intelligence complains angrily and the Doctor turns to Simeon.

'How long has the Intelligence been talking to you?' He wonders and Simeon stares petrified, wide eyed at the glass ball.

'I was a little boy. He was my snowman…he spoke to me.'

Simeon recalls his time as a boy when he was making a snowman in the back garden during the day, being watched by his mother. The way the snowman told him the other children were silly.

'But the snow doesn't talk, does it? It's just a mirror,' The Doctor interjects, but Simeon doesn't look up to him. He vividly remembers that day, the snowman answered him. They were silly because he had said that. 'It just reflects back everything we think and feel and fear,' Simeon had declared he didn't need anyone else, the snowman agreed with him. 'You poured your darkest dreams into a snowman and look, look what it became!' The Doctor points to the globe.

'So, it's nothing more than a parasite. It fed on the loneliness of a young boy and the demented mind of an old man.' Rose wonders and the Doctor walks back towards Simeon.

'Carnivorous snow meets Victorian values…and something terrible is born.' The Doctor states and Simeon grabs his head, attempting to focus once more at the task at hand.

'We can go on! And do everything we planned.' The Great Intelligence reminds Simeon and the Doctor rolls his eyes, clearly unimpressed.

'Oh, yes, and what a plan!' He mocks loudly. 'A world full of living ice people. Oh, dear me, how very Victorian of you.' The Doctor shakes head.

'Doctor! Watch!' Rose calls and he turns just in time to have Simeon lunge at the Doctor. He manages to grab the box of ice and tosses it to Rose who catches it. He holds up a hand.

'Are you sure?' The Doctor wonders and watches and he advances towards Rose.

She glances to the Doctor and he tells her it's all right. She pretends to freeze from fear when Simeon stops in front of her.

'I have always been sure.' Simeon spat and snatches the box out of Rose's hands. She takes a step back and Simeon opens the box, sticking his hand in to grab a piece of ice. Instead he grabs the memory worm, which bites his hand. He drops the box, shaking his hand and Rose manages to catch a glimpse of the creature attached to him. She starts to laugh a bit, covering her mouth as Simeon falls to the ground, groaning.

The Doctor walks over to him, he watches him without mercy. 'Good,' His tone is cold as he bends over. 'I'm glad you think so, since your entire adult life is about to be erased. No parasite without a host, without you, it will have no voice, without the governess, it will have no form.'

'What…what's happing, what's happening? What did you do?' The Great Intelligence wonders frantically and Rose's gaze darts from the glass globe to Simeon.

The Doctor stands up and folds his arms. 'You've got nothing left to mirror anymore. Goodbye.' He states and stands beside Rose.

'What did you…did you…did you…' The voice and energy gradually begin to fade away before it abruptly resumes again, as if nothing had happened. Rose and the Doctor stare at the globe in disbelief. 'Did you really think it would be so easy?' The voice taunts.

'That's not possible. How is that possible?' The Doctor questions and Rose backs up. Something catches her eye out the window and she rushes towards it. She widens her eyes.

'Doctor! The snowmen!' Rose calls to him and he hastily joins her at the window. 'They're growing! How is that possible?'

He pulls her to the base of the glass globe, studying it intensely, trying to figure it out. 'But you were just Dr. Simeon. You're not real, he dreamed you, how can you still exist?'

'Now the dream outlives the dreamer and can never die. Once I was the puppet. Now I pull the strings!' The Great Intelligence declares and Simeon rises up from the floor behind Rose and the Doctor, charged with electricity. The Great Intelligence now speaks through him. 'I have tried so long to take on human form. By erasing Simeon, you have made space for me,' Rose covers her mouth when she sees that Simeon's face is blue from the cold with frost covering it. 'I fill him now.'

Rose charges Simeon, ignoring the Doctor calls to her, and manages to dodge his first attempt at grabbing her, however his movements are mechanical and as Rose spins to drive her first into his side, Simeon takes a firm hold of her hair, pulling her back and off balance. She widens her eyes as he stares down at her vacantly. He moves his hand to linger just over her chest. Rose can feel the cold as it hovers over her.

'You, my dear, are a treasure. A woman with fire. A rarity for this time…a pity that I to have to snuff out a life such as yours.' Simeon responds and as the Doctor runs towards him, but Simeon flings him aside. He lands on the floor with a thud. Simeon presses his hand to Rose's chest and she cries out from the cold.

It's as if ice has been directly injected into her heart and flowers out to the rest of her body. Her lips turn blue before it spreads to the rest of her. Simeon drops her onto the floor and she doesn't move. She stares up to the ceiling struggling to catch her breath, she can feel her body begin to slow down considerably as she attempts to roll to her side and get up. She breathes out the cold air from her body. It's then that chills set in and she feels herself growing tired.

Simeon smirks as he stares at her. He turns his attention to the next troublesome problem. Simeon kneels down and squeezes the Doctor's throat.

'What…what have…you done to her…?' The Doctor manages to get out as he attempts to knock Simeon's hand from his throat.

'Ended her,' Simeon replies simply and uses his free hand to touch the Doctor's face, namely touching his skin. He groans in response. 'Do you feel it?' Steam rises from the Doctor's skin as the heat leaves his body and his skin begins to turn blue and cold.

Something heavy hits Simeon in the shoulder and bounces of it, landing beside him. He turns around to see Rose sitting against his desk with an array of books around her. He had been so focused ending the Doctor's life that he had forgotten about the girl. He gives her a sickly smile and Rose rests her head against the desk. She isn't sure if she'll be able to muster that strength again.

Simeon turns to the Doctor and smiles. 'She is a treasure indeed. I will have fun with her.'

The Doctor can only see Rose as she slumps over to her side staring at him with vacant eyes. She's blue and it worries him immensely. She isn't moving.

'Winter is coming! Winter is coming!' Simeon calls to them.

* * *

Strax continues to watch of Clara as she fades in and out of consciousness. She looks to the children briefly to see them scared and confused. Ever since Jenny had mentioned the snowmen had grown in strength, they had huddled themselves to each other, unsure of what to do and how to deal with this. Their father is detached, as he stands by unsure of his place and what to do.

Strax has noticed that Clara has begun to weaken and he shakes his head. 'No, you must fight! Hang on and fight, boy, you can do it!' He encourages her and Latimer is drawn from his thoughts.

That comment worries him and he rushes to Clara's side, she turns to him with a weak smile.

'Captain Latimer,' Clara calls softly and he grips her hand tightly in his own. 'Your children…they are afraid…hold them.'

Latimer glances at them and he swallows nervously. 'It's not really my area…' He reminds her hoping to get her to smile.

Clara's eyes merely glass over with tears and she closes her eyes. 'It is now…' A single tear falls from Clara's eye.

A flash of lightening draws Jenny to the window and she notices that the snow has turned into rain. She turns to Vastra and they watch together.

* * *

The snow that had been floating around in the glass globe suddenly turns to rain. Rose jolts up feeling as if hot water had been splashed on her. She watches as Simeon falls back from the Doctor and curls up in obvious pain.

'What's happening?' The Great Intelligence demands and the Doctor rushes to Rose, pulling her up taking note of how blue her lips are. She's still fighting it.

Rose turns to the globe and widens her eyes. 'Doctor! Look, it's the globe! It's all turning to rain.'

The Doctor looks at the globe before turning back to Simeon. Simeon looks at his trembling hand, he tries to fight the tremors that rock his body. They seem to overwhelm him and his hand drops to his side. Rose bends down and feels for a pulse. But she does not get one.

'He's dead. The snow mirrors…so…what's it mirroring now?' Rose wonders and the Doctor frowns.

'It's something strong, it's drowning everything else,' The Doctor informs her and he rushes to the widow by the desk and opens it. He lets some of the rain fall into his palm. He turns back to Rose. 'There was a critical mass of snow at the house. If something happened there…' The Doctor licks his hand and Rose dabs some water in his hand onto her finger, putting it in her mouth.

'It's salty…tears. This is tears!' Rose looks up to him and the Doctor nods his head.

'The only force on Earth that could drown the snow, a whole family crying on Christmas Eve.'

'Then we have to get back there.'

They rush back to the TARDIS just as the snowmen in front of the Latimer house begin to melt in the rain.

* * *

Clara's tears fall and are absorbed by the rug and everyone's heads turn at the sound of the TARDIS' engines. Rose and the Doctor step out in haste and Strax looks up to them, shaking his head sadly.

'I'm sorry. There was nothing to be done. She has moments only.' Strax informs them and Rose notices that Latimer has his arms around Francesca and Digby. They are sobbing into his chest and as Rose approaches Clara, Digby watches them.

Rose takes her hand and the Doctor kneels beside her. Clara opens her eyes and smiles weakly at them.

'We saved the world, Clara. You, Rose and me…we really, really did.' He whispers to her.

'Will you go back…to your cloud?' Clara wonders weakly and the Doctor shakes his head.

'No more cloud. Not now.' He assures her and Clara closes her eyes.

'Why not?' She wonders softly and Rose can feel the grip weakening in her hand.

'It rained…' He answers and bows his head. Rose puts her free arm around his shoulders.

'Run,' Clara whispers and the Doctor lifts his head, stunned. 'Run, you clever boy,' She opens her eyes, locking her gaze with the Doctor's. It's an intense stares before she closes her eyes. 'And remember.'

The grip slackens in Rose's hand and she closes her eyes, feeling her tears finally fall. Outside the church bells are heard, signalling the start of a new day. Rose embraces the Doctor from behind. He stares at Clara astonished by her final words to him. How could she have known those words and her impact on him? He stands and takes Rose with him. She doesn't miss the look of bewilderment on his face. However he doesn't answer her questions when she speaks to him.

Eventually everyone falls silent, lost in their own thoughts on the terrible way to start Christmas.

* * *

Rose walks back from the grave, having laid her lilies while the children had been distracted, grieving. Only she and Latimer made eye contact They had been openly weeping, vying for their father's embrace while the rest of them are watching from a distance. Rose wipes the tears from her eyes and inhales deeply. The Doctor opens his arm and Rose embraces him. Together they watch the little family grieve for their family member.

Jenny holds her own bouquet of flowers and stands close to Vastra, wearing her veil, as they wait for the correct time to approach the grave. Vastra turns to the Doctor and she folds her arms.

'And what about the Intelligence? Melted with the snow?' Vastra wonders and the Doctor shakes his head.

'No, I shouldn't think so. It learned to survive beyond physical form.' He explains and Jenny frowns.

'Well, we can't be in much danger from a disembodied Intelligence that thinks it can invade the world with snowmen.' Jenny points out and Vastra nods her head deeply.

'Or that the London Underground is a key strategic weakness.' Vastra remarks and the Doctor stares off, he shoves his hands into his pockets, pulling out Simeon's business card.

'The Great Intelligence…rings a bell…the Great Intelligence…' The Doctor mutters and Rose turns up to him.

'What?' She questions but he pulls her in the direction of the grave after the children and Latimer have left. Jenny and Vastra follow him.

He kneels by the grave, staring at the headstone with sadness. Rose places her hands on his shoulders and turns over to watch Vastra and Jenny approaching them.

'I never knew her name, her full name.' The Doctor remarks as he stares staggered at what is written on the stone.

Rose frowns at that statement and reads the name Clara Oswin Oswald. She blinks and kneels down with Doctor.

'What? What do you mean…?' She questions and he turns to her.

'That's soufflé girl…' The Doctor remembers her voice.

'_Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment manager, Starship Alaska.'_

'It was her…' He whispers and Rose frowns.

'What are you talking about?

'_Run, you clever boy and remember…run you clever boy…and remember…and remember…'_

The Doctor jumps to his feet and pulls Rose with him. She stares at him shocked at how stunned he is. And yet he's translating that into energy. Something has gripped him and it's a puzzle he wants to figure out.

'Rose, it was Soufflé Girl again!' He shakes her a bit. 'I never saw her face the first time with the Daleks, but her voice, it was the same voice.'

'Doctor, what the hell are you on about? Who was with the Daleks?'

'The same woman, twice, and she died both times, the same woman!' He tells the little group excitedly.

'Doctor, who are you talking about? Clara and Soufflé Girl are one in the same?' Rose attempts to make sense from his ramblings.

'Yes! Yes!'

'But…you said she died…and Clara…' Rose reminds him and the Doctor embraces her tightly.

'I know! Something's going on, something impossible, something…' He begins to walk away with Rose still confused. He looks back to Vastra and Jenny. 'Right, you two stay here, stay right here, don't move an inch.'

Rose flashes them a perplexed look before the Doctor yanks her towards the TARDIS, she lets out a cry of surprise. Vastra watches them stunned.

'Are you coming back?' Vastra calls to him and the Doctor doesn't stop, he continues to the TARDIS.

'Shouldn't think so!' He calls to them.

'But where are you going?' Vastra wonders and the Doctor finally stops, Rose crashing into the side of him. He turns to Vastra and Jenny.

'To find her, to find Clara!' He laughs and yanks Rose to the TARDIS. She barely has time to wave to them before she disappears over the hill.

Vastra and Jenny holds each other's looks before Vastra turns to the headstone, noticing the inscription written underneath Clara's name.

_Remember me, for we shall meet again._

* * *

Rose stops and watches as the Doctor runs to the console, hitting switches and she smiles despite her lack of understanding but she's immensely glad to see how jubilant he is.

'Doctor, tell me what we're doing? Please!' She rushes to stand beside him and he dashes to her, cupping her face and kissing her head.

'We are going to find the Impossible Girl! Clara! Oswin! Oswald! Ohh, you watch me run!' He declares and Rose grips the console as the TARDIS begins to dematerialise.

Why does she have a feeling that this woman has opened up something so vast that they have no choice to see it to the very end, wherever that may be, wherever that may lead.

It doesn't matter where it directs them or what they'll find, she will be there with him. And they will find out who Clara is together.

Where does one start?

Rose takes the Doctor's hand and he stops, staring at her.

'I don't know where we'll end up, following this trail, but know that I will be at your side. And we'll find out together, yeah? Together or not at all.'

He smiles at her and tucks some of her hair behind her ear, resting his hand on her cheek and he smiles slightly. His silence tells Rose all she needs and she embraces him tightly.

It seems things are falling back into place much faster than she had anticipated. And that was a good thing, she believes. She's inching ever closer to being able to give him what he seeks of her. She's elated. That merely drives her passion forward and she kisses him.

* * *

Woo, guys, I made it. What a long, long chapter. So, how did you like my rendition? The introduction was very long. But I hope you like it and that it explains more.

Also giving you a sneak peek at Rose's new combat skills because I have quite the idea for the Crimson Horror episode.

Now, on another note, when I started writing this, I figured the 50th Anniversary Special would just be…whatever with the added bonus of some super special people returning. And I know that getting Rose in would be hard. After seeing the season finale, I may have written myself into a corner that I won't be able to figure out until I see it.

If you guys have thoughts or ideas, I know it's awhile away in terms of my writing, but I like to have a general idea of how to manipulate the story a bit in advanced.

I'd love to hear from you all! Thanks!


	8. The Bells of St John

'_Well, at least the rain held off, till now.' He remarked as he held his hand out, catching some of the steady rainfall. He shakes his hand out after awhile and shoves it back into his pocket, not believing that in that short amount of time, the wind bit into his skin as ferociously as it had._

_It seemed to be keeping people off of the streets this night. People preferring to stay in where it's warm rather than brave the elements. They should have done the same thing. But several hours of organising, unpacking and being driven mad because things weren't in the boxes they were supposed to be in. _

_Then they had realised the time. How late it had gotten, how long they had been at this and how long it had been since they had eaten. They decided to brave the rain and cold wind to get something to eat before they called it a night. _

_Tomorrow's tasks seemed daunting and endless. Tomorrow would be another long day. She's been strangely quiet, it's only when he nudges her that she blinks and seems to snap herself out of her thoughts. She blinks and nods her head, staring beyond the streets. The street lights reflecting off the slick roads and sidewalks. When she directs her gaze to the lights, she can see the direction the rain is falling, the wind stirring up the leaves around the curb sides and gutters. There is no denying it now, autumn is here. She inwardly sighs and notices that John is staring at her. Oh right, she hadn't answered him yet. She nods her head, but is unsure if he catches her or not. _

'_I guess. We shouldn't have waited so long to get food.' She replies, pushing her hood to the side so she can get him in her line of vision. She tightens her grip on the brown bag that is currently holding their late, late dinner. She should have worn mittens or something. Her hands are red. Her sleeve just doesn't cover them quite enough, leaving the skin exposed. _

'_It was just nice to have some quiet.' He reminds her and she smiles a bit, recalling the hectic day that was finally drawing to a close._

'_You behaved well.' She grins playfully and he turns to her, eyeing her as he dissected her comment._

'_What's that supposed to mean?' _

'_You know exactly what it means.' She retorts, but there isn't a hint of anger in her voice. Merely amusement._

'_Oh. Well…there were a few times.' He admits and she nods her head, recalling those incidences._

'_I saw those times. Why do you think I separated the two of you?' She wonders and he turns to her, raising an eyebrow._

'_You're ever so proactive.' He comments and she nods deeply._

'_Don't you forget it,' She smiles widely at him and uses her free hand to take a hold of his arm. 'Oh…by the way…I should probably mention that mum wants us to have Sunday dinner at her place…you know…to catch up.'_

_He pauses briefly in his step and turns to her, completely serious. 'Like every Sunday? Every Sunday…?' He repeats and Rose continues on her way. Her eye catches sight of something opaque in a shop window and she stops to look at it. John presses on by her._

'_Yeah…every Sunday…' Rose answers distractedly and he continues talking, not noticing that she had stopped._

'_I…just…really? Every single Sunday forever?' John sighs, already dreading that slightly. 'Rose?' He questions when he notices that Rose isn't beside him. _

_He stops and turns around, spotting her staring at a darkened shop window. The only light coming from the spot lights shining on a display._

'_Yeah?' She answers and blinks turning over to him._

'_What are you looking at?' He wonders as he stops beside her and stares into the display window._

_It's a jewellery store and she gazing deeply at the solitary ring on display. It's white gold and there is a black diamond in the centre. Rose turns up to him._

'_Is that a diamond? I've never seen one before. How do they get it black? Is it even real?' She wonders innocently and he smiles, putting his arm around her._

'_Really? You've never seen one before?' He comments and she shakes her head. 'Oh, well, you see black diamonds are kinda a paradox in themselves. They don't sparkle, like regular diamonds and that's because they absorb the light rather than refract it. They have a different crystalline structure.'_

'_Oh…so that's what makes them different?' Rose nods her head and together they continue staring at it._

'_Right, they have a poly crystalline structure, so think of it like many diamonds smashed together. The cut of a white diamond is designed to…' John pauses, trying to explain it in a simplified way. 'Is designed to ensure that all of the 'windows' in the diamond will make the light come out to the best effect. Still real and still a diamond, just not a very attractive one.'_

'_What? You don't think it looks pretty?' Rose echoes as they start the walk back to their flat once more._

'_Not really, if I'm honest. I dunno, looks odd to me.' John replies and Rose links her free arm with his._

'_I think it's different, modern. I like it,' Rose decides and John smiles down at her, however Rose merely shrugs. 'My sapphire looks black sometimes.' She reminds him and he shrugs as well._

'_Sapphire's different. It's a sapphire, not a black diamond. Just the lighting' He retorts and Rose hits his arm._

'_Hey, I like it. Even if you think it's ugly. It's modern.' Rose reminds him and he scoffs._

'_I don't even know what that means.' He states annoyed, remembering all the times her mother had used that word when picking out certain pieces of furniture. Rose merely grins at him._

'_Yes you do! Progressive. The times, they be a changing!' She states loudly and he starts to laugh at her absurdness. _

_They huddle themselves as the wind suddenly changes direction and becomes stronger. The walk to get their dinner had seemed like nothing, the walk back to the flat seems to be taking an eternity. She's starving and wants to get warm. With the wind suddenly blowing in a different direction, it's started to drive some of the rain into her face and under her hood. Annoying her. _

_Her cheeks are red and she doesn't understand how John is keeping himself warm. With only a jacket on, he must be colder than she is. Thankfully, she can see the flat as they round the next street corner. She's never been more relieved to see home. She's sure that they're going to have to make room to sit in the lounge area. In fact she's almost positive that that is where the majority of the boxes had ended up. The task just seems so daunting. All she wants to do right now is go eat and get to bed, she's freezing. _

_John hurries up the front walk and shoves the key into the lock, pushing the door open and he hears the sounds of boxes scrapping across the floor as he shoves them out of the way. He holds the door as Rose walks past him and he shuts the door. She sighs softly at the warmth of the flat as she throws back her hood and moves the wet ends of her hair off her face. _

_She turns around in a small circle, trying to decide where to put the food down and finally decides to set it on a box as she removes her jacket. John shakes his out a bit and frowns as he slings it over the boxes by the door. Rose follows suit, ensuring that they don't come to rest on each other. He walks by her, scooping up the bag of food as they make their way to lounge, Rose trailing behind him. _

_They both stand in the archway of the lounge, staring at the immense amount of boxes piled around them. Only visible is a couch and Rose goes in, pushing some box around to create a makeshift table. She sinks down on the couch and John does the same. They collectively sigh as they get comfortable and survey the work still left to do. John puts his feet up on the stack of boxes and they are quiet for a bit. _

_The kitchen was more or less put together. The tedious task of organising was left for Rose, since she elected to do most of the cooking, and she didn't mind, enjoying the relaxing attitude that accompanied it. Still, Rose saw that as a major accomplishment. _

_While she had been doing that, John had been out in the back garden, attempting to set up the rather large shed as an appropriate workshop. Rose was still amazed that they were able to scoop up this amazing flat for the price and what it included. _

_The smell of something wonderful draws Rose from her thoughts and she blinks, seeing that John has shoved her soup under her nose. She smiles at him, taking the soup in her hands._

'_Thanks.'_

'_You're welcome, you look cold. Smart choice ordering that.' He replies and Rose smiled._

'_You could have gotten one, too.' Rose reminds him and John makes a bit of a face at her reminder._

'_It doesn't sound appetising.' John replies simply and Rose shrugs as she takes a spoonful._

'_Maybe you should try it.' _

'_Nope.'_

_Rose sighs and quietly eats her soup, staring ahead as she thinks about what's left to still finish. It's then she remembers the bedroom and if it had been set up or is still in shambles._

'_There's a lot to do still.' Rose remarks after awhile and John looks over to her, having thought the same thing._

'_Well, the kitchen is somewhat assembled.' He reminds her and she smiles._

'_One room of how many?' She wonders rhetorically._

'_Enough, that's for sure. But we still have tomorrow off to get as much done as possible before the she wolf demands our presence at Torchwood.' John sighs and as he said that he's already dreading the fact that they're due back at Torchwood so soon._

'_She truly can't survive without us, yet treats us garbage, I fail to see how that's supposed to encourage us,' Rose wonders and stands up. 'You want something to drink?' _

'_She's the golden child of Torchwood, Rose, you mustn't forget that. And yes, please.' John responds and Rose heads to the kitchen._

'_Because she reminds us every single time?' Rose calls to him and begins to open the random boxes left when she realises she hasn't unpacked all the china yet. She sighs and searches for something appropriate. _

'_All the time.' John agrees and leans back into the couch._

'_What would happen if she suddenly said we're shipping off to UNIT?' Rose wonders and switches the kettle on. She stares at the china she's had to settling on and begins to laugh to herself, quietly._

'_Nothing at first. Then I imagine she'd grow desperate in private and then maybe, just maybe she'd come back to us with an offer?' John wonders and Rose comes back into the lounge carrying a china cream dispenser and a crème br__û__l__é__e ramekin. He frowns at her when she passes him the cream dispenser._

'_What?' Rose wonders innocently as she takes a sip from the ramekin._

'_What happened to mugs? Are we too modern for those, now?' John teases and Rose smirks._

'_I lost the mugs. I forgot I hadn't unpacked those yet. This was all I could find.' She sighs and sets her ramekin down on the ground._

'_Where did the ramekin even come from?' He wonders and Rose glances back to the kitchen._

'_I borrowed them for, well making crème br__û__l__é__e.' Rose replies and he shrugs his shoulders, accepting her response._

'_Fair enough.'_

_Again they fall into silence as they continue to eat their rapidly growing cooling down dinner. Rose eventually checks her watches and blinks tiredly at it, trying to comprehend the time properly. She yawns deeply and sets the ramekin back on the ground, getting comfortable on the couch once more. John looks lazily over to her._

'_It's late.' She announces quietly and he yawns._

'_How late?' _

'_Oh, like 03.54.' Rose informs him and closes her eyes._

'_Mm…' John sighs and Rose feels herself going more and more tired now that she's slowed herself down and shut her eyes._

'_My thoughts exactly.' Rose echoes quietly and feels herself drifting off. _

_Her last coherent thoughts are of how ready she is to start again. How deserving she was of this new beginning. While a part within her, deep down in the depths of her soul, she remains bitter and twisted. Angry at why she is even here in the first place, even though she's started to carve out her existence here. Caged yes, but she's starting to accept it and build her freedom nonetheless. _

_They've come so far together in the years they've been here together. Adjusted to one another slowly and rebuilt their relationship. She is so glad she doesn't look at John and see…well, see who she'll always love, anymore. She's gotten past that. However every once and awhile, when the date creeps up on her, marking another year since she's been left here, that twisted bitterness makes an appearance. She wonders if she'll ever truly get over it. And worries what will happen to her if she doesn't. _

_Still, now is not the time to worry about that. Rose opens her eyes and smiles as she notices he's fallen asleep. She moves herself closer to him, tucking herself into his side and he lazily moves his arm around her. Showing just a hint of consciousness before she's sure he'll be out cold. It may only be seconds. After all, it's clawing at her as well. Seconds after she closes her own eyes, Rose falls asleep, forgetting everything for the few hours they do manage to sleep._

* * *

'_All right, we're about done here, people. Wrap it up and let's get moving.' The shrill bark of Lea's voice is like nails on a chalkboard to Rose. When Lea spots John and Rose, she immediately heads towards them. She doesn't miss that Rose hits John and he straightens up reluctantly._

'_Yes?' Rose wonders when Lea stops in front of them and places her hands on her hips._

'_Don't forget, I want those reports on my desk by morning.' Lea reminds them and Rose nods her head._

'_Yes, ma'am.' Rose replies automatically and Lea notices that John seems rather detached as he stares off, most likely thinking about something. _

'_If you're finished here, then I suggest you get moving.' She orders and Rose nods her head sweetly. Lea eyes them for a second more before turning on her heel and heading out of the building, barking order as she goes along._

'_That was close.' Rose breathes a sigh of relief._

_John smirks and flips the newly reconstructed sonic in his hand, catching it. 'I'd hate to reveal this little secret to her.'_

'_Keep that close and hidden,' Rose agrees and they begin to head out of the decrepit building. 'How're you feeling?' _

'_Better, just a cough now.' He lies and pockets the sonic. Rose glances up to him worriedly._

'_Maybe you should get it checked.' She offers and he shakes his head._

'_No, I'll be fine.' He tries to sound convincing and clears his throat. _

_As far as she's concerned it's merely a cold and he'll keep her buying into that illusion for as long as he possibly can. A sliver of hope shows itself when he believes that he will get better. However when the blood started coming up, it was then he knew it was borrowed time. He just didn't know how much borrowed time was given to him. And so he tried not to dwell on something that couldn't be changed. He especially tried not to think about Rose and how it would affect her._

'_John…look…' Rose tugs his coat sleeve and he blinks, unsure of what she's talking about until she points to it._

_On one wall of the crumbling building there is a jagged, white crack that appears to be unseen or unnoticed by the majority of the Torchwood personnel. _

'_Now that is interesting.' John mutters and takes Rose's hand as he pulls her into the direction of it. They both bend down and study it, Rose holds her hand in front of the crack, careful not to touch it and is amazed by the sheer amount of energy she can feel behind it._

_The raw power that is leaking out. But what could have caused this?_

'_Did we do this?' She wonders, but John shakes his head, running the sonic over the length of the crack._

'_Well?' Rose wonders and doesn't like the look John gives her._

'_It's a crack…in the skin of the universe…' John breathes and stares at it._

'_What…?'_

'_How can this be?' He wonders, mostly to himself and Rose swallows nervously. _

_It's then she remembers how fast this universe is running ahead of the one they left behind. How can this be? Is this something that is only affecting them or is all universes once more? They straighten up at the sounds of their names being called and Rose covertly takes out her mobile and snaps a picture of the crack before they are approached by Lea once more. _

_However, together they only vaguely hear what she is saying to them. Both are too preoccupied with these disturbing thoughts and they exchange looks. Is this a time when they are going to have to pool together everything they have to get a message sent to another universe before these cracks begin to affect that universe as well? How will they go about doing that? What will this mean for them and for this universe?_

_Will it really be possible to stop this from spreading, or is it already too late? John reaches for Rose's hand and holds it tightly the moment Lea leaves them once more. Rose looks up to him worriedly. There is something else he's not telling her. She can see it. She hopes that it's nothing too serious. He embraces her abruptly and takes her off guard. What's he keeping from her?_

* * *

It had sounded rather harsh the way the sentence had come out of his mouth. She had merely stared at him defiantly before turning on her heel and striding from his room. He hadn't meant it the way it sounded or the way it came out. She didn't appreciate it, but made no comment instead choosing to let it go and retreat somewhere else. Now he's having problems finding her. He thought about it a lot since she left, her and Clara, the girl he had met again. The two of them occupied his thoughts constantly.

The need to find out who this Clara was, how they had met for a _second_ time and her purpose. Her secret. Who is she? The task in itself seems so daunting, where does one start to look for a mysteriously impossible girl? He rubs his face with his hands. He needs quiet to think of that calmly and with a clear head. However before that…another problem needs to be handled.

Rose. Where is she hiding? She's not in her room. Or anywhere else she used to frequent when she here before. The only place left is the console room. Then he remembers she used to frequent that room as much if not more than the others and that was because he used to be in there all the time. Maybe she's using those thoughts as a source of comfort.

Rose…he thinks about her a lot now as well. She's given him a peek into her life, but there is still so much he doesn't know about her yet. From what he gathers from her stories, angry and betrayed seemed to be an understatement as to what she compared her feelings to when he left her in Norway. She hasn't revealed what happened after that, though. She worked for Torchwood, however she wasn't alone. And then it all of a sudden jumped to when she found the cracks in the universe, how she had to get a message to him. To warn him about it since their universe ran ahead. But from the sound of it, it was almost like she did it alone. Well she must have, she's here alone. And they way she talked about the metacrisis, he knew that he had died. But how? And under what circumstances? He has a feeling that will not be told to him until she is comfortable.

When they met in Mercy, she stated very firmly and without hesitation that she was still grieving him. Rightly so. So what exactly had happened between the two? Rose had been right. She truly is not the same girl he left behind in another universe. Strangely she isn't but she is as well. She's matured, yes, it's evident. Still incredibly brilliant but just as sweet, caring and loving as she had been before. She's just gained a new set of skills, clearly, and perhaps a new outlook on life. She can switch from her normal demeanour to this gritty soldier in seconds flat. How can she manage that? Doesn't it get tiring the more she does that?

She's jaded, like he is, now and he hopes that doesn't last forever. But being alone does that. And she had been alone for who knows how long after the metacrisis and when she reappeared in this universe again. Even though it had only been a few years since he lost her, it had been eight years in her universe, that time could change a person. Look how closed off she was when they had reunited, however while she remains guarded in some respects, she's opened up in others.

There are still awkward moments between them, but he's glad that she's felt comfortable enough to start staying in his room once more. Of course that had been because of how worried she was when he lost Amy and Rory. Perhaps she was merely looking out for him and when she was satisfied he could handle himself again, she'd leave. It's too early to tell if that's what she's thinking, though, for now she's staying in his room again. It gives him hope that they can rekindle the love between them again.

The closer he gets to the console room the more he can hear the muffled sound of music as it were to sound coming from headphones. Well at least he's found her.

When he stops on the stairs, halfway down, he smiles as he watches her. She's lying on her back, with her feet resting on the console chair. She has her sweater bunched up under her head as she stares off into the ceiling. He can see her moving her head to whatever she's listening to and then close her eyes, crossing her ankles.

Perhaps now is the time to honour his promise to her. She had been patient enough; she was there for him when he needed her, absolutely without question. Now he had to be honest to her. So there were no more secrets like that one between them any longer. Maybe it would even encourage her to open up as well.

He sits with his back on the floor, putting his feet up on the chair, copying her as he stares at the ceiling, wondering what she's thinking about. She still has her eyes closed and has started humming along. She opens her eyes and blinks, noticing that another set of feet have joined her. She smiles as turns to him, bringing herself out of her song and pushing her headphones off.

'Well, hello there.' She says softly and he smiles at her.

'Hey.'

'What are you doing here?' She wonders and he reaches beside her, putting on her headphones.

'I dunno, I wanted to see you? What are you listening to?' He wonders and Rose hits the play button. 'Kashmir?'

'Yeah, I've been obsessed with Zeppelin recently.' Rose admits and he becomes lost in the song.

'Oh, this takes me back.' He replies and Rose sits up slightly, staring at him confused.

'What do you mean? Were you at the recording studio with them?' She teases and he shakes his head.

'No, I was there when Robert Plant was writing it.' He replies and Rose stares at him.

'Get off.'

'Seriously. It was in 1973 and he was having problems thinking of a beginning portion for the song in between shows in Southern Morocco. So, I uh, helped him? Cause I was following their concerts for a bit.'

'No way.' Rose takes the headphones back and replays the beginning portion. She blinks and turns back to him. How could she have missed that? 'And how, pray tell, did they not suspect you were not from Earth, Time Lord?'

'Well…it was the 70s, you know? And what are most rockers notorious for…? Well back then, anyway.'

'Ah. Well that does explain a lot. You are sneaky.' Rose beams as she takes off the headphones and places them beside her.

'I can be,' He agrees and they are quiet for some time before he decides that it's now or never if he wants to talk to her about the relationship between him and River. 'So…I wanted to talk to you.'

Rose turns to him and frowns. 'About what?'

'About something I promised I would explain to before I got distracted.'

Rose continues to eye him, unsure of what he means. 'Okay…' Her response comes out apprehensive and he can tell that she may have actually forgotten, even if she has, he decides to press on anyway.'

'About me and River…?'

He watches her face drain of emotion and directs her gaze to the ceiling. So she is still a tad touchy about that subject.

'Do go on…'

'So our first meeting of her…'

'In the Library.' Rose cuts him off.

'Yeah the Library was the first time we had met her, and obviously the last time.'

'So I was right in assuming that her meetings with you are out of synch.' Rose wonders and he nods. She seems surprisingly calm. Of course, that may not always be a good thing.

'Yeah, that's right.'

'And she killed you?' Rose wonders, immensely angry at that thought. And that fact that he continued to fraternise with her perplexed her.

'Well, yes, multiple times. I'll get to that.' He responds and Rose folds her arms across her chest, still staring at the ceiling and she shifts a bit, getting more comfortable.

'She helped me close the cracks of the universe,' He decides to start there, as he wonders how exactly to explain things coherently. 'The cracks where caused by the TARDIS exploding,' He watches Rose widens her eyes and look around. 'The TARDIS exploded with River still inside and I pulled her out with her Vortex Manipulator. The explosion, Rose, caused every star in the whole of the universe to be destroyed, except for Earth.'

'That's why, at the Shadow Proclamation. I didn't understand…' Rose replies quietly and he frowns at her. He mustn't get distracted. 'How did you fix it? Did the TARDIS prevent it? That light that only Earth seemed to have…was that the TARIDS?'

'Yeah, she put herself into a time loop the moment of her own destruction to save River.'

'I see. And the cracks?'

'Well, to backtrack a bit, I exploited the time loop so I could escape the Pandorica…'

'I thought that was a fairytale?' Rose interrupts and turns her attention back to him, frowning.

'So did I. It wasn't and I got kinda stuck in there. That's why I used the time loop. And then I used the remaining atoms of the original universe, still in the Pandorica, to restore the universe to normal.'

'So…like cloning a body from a single cell?' Rose wonders and he nods. 'And that closed the cracks. Well, now I can see why I couldn't seem to find you.'

'Bad reception in that box.' He agrees.

'What caused the TARDIS to explode in the first place?' Rose inquires and the Doctor stares at the ceiling.

'That's what I went to find out.'

'And it led to your death?' Rose surmises and the Doctor nods. 'Why didn't this change?' She pokes his cheek and he smiles.

'I'll tell you why. Firstly, do you know who River Song is?'

'She's a professor of archaeology. At least, that's what she told me. I've gathered a companion of yours, suspiciously intimate at that, and a time traveller.'

'Her real name is Melody Pond.' The Doctor turns to look at Rose who is staring at him perplexed and then widens her eyes.

'Their daughter?'

'Right. She has Time Lord DNA.'

'As if your life isn't complicated enough.' Rose muses.

'I have one woman in my life that absorbs the Time Vortex and another with the abilities of a Time Lord. That seems normal according to my life.' He muses and Rose smiles, despite the jealousy within her.

'So…what happened next?'

'Amy was kidnapped by the Silence.'

'That damned religious order. For god sakes I thought we put an end to that.' Rose mutters angrily and he stares at her.

'How did you…?'

'I had access to one of the largest information banks at the Shadow Proclamation.' Rose admits and he blinks at her.

'You'd better tell me about that.'

'When you finish, I will.' Rose promises and he can see him mulling over her answer. Again the mysterious nature of Rose reveals itself and he is drawn in every time.

'Very well,' He takes her hand in his, unsure of why. She doesn't pull away. 'I asked for help, getting Amy and River back. While I did…Madame Kovarian, she orchestrated the kidnapping, had already taken River and planned to use her as a weapon. It was then that Amy, Rory and I discovered that Melody Pond was really River Song.

'From what I understand, Melody, that was her name still, was trained to be an assassin. The Silence sent her back in time to be a childhood friend of Amy and Rory. She then forced me to take us all to the past, we met Hitler, by the way,' He pauses when Rose blinks, caught off guard by that. 'Anyway, little scuffle erupted and Melody ended up shot, where she regenerated into the woman we know as River now. And then she poisoned me…used poison from the Judas Tree.'

'That would suspend your ability to regenerate, oh my god…' Rose realises the impact of her words as she speaks them and instantly grows angry again. She calms herself by remember River's back-story. The Doctor doesn't miss Rose's cheeks flushing from the anger she experienced, but her face remains calm.

'But…she was convinced, by Amy and Rory and the Teselecta, to break her conditioning and she actually used her remaining regeneration energy to save my life. You know…before that…I thought of you…and Donna and Martha. I thought I messed your lives up. And I wanted you to know how sorry I was. I felt so, so incredibly guilty.'

Rose watches him staring at the ceiling and she places a kiss on his cheek. 'Despite what you might think, you know you don't do that. I don't know why you think you do. But it's nice to know you thought of me.'

'I thought about you all time when you weren't here.' He admits and kisses Rose's hand.

'I appreciate that…' Rose whispers and then inhales deeply. 'So…what happened to River? Was she okay?'

'Of course. It rendered her unconscious and I took her far into the future, to protect her and keep her safe from the Silence. It's there that she decided to become an archaeology student to track me down. But she was soon recaptured by the Silence and put into a spacesuit and dropped in the bottom of Lake Silencio in Utah to wait for my inevitable arrival.'

'What's so special about Utah?' Rose wonders

'A future version of me contacted Amy, River and Rory. Future me brought them there and they watched me die at the hands of someone in a spacesuit. Shot me once and then again in the middle of my regeneration. Of course the future me also decided to get a hold of past me and we all met again. They were stunned to find out that I was alive and younger than the one they had just watched die. They tried to keep that a secret from me, but I found out, eventually, that my death was a fixed point.'

'No…' She breathes.

'Rose! You know how the story ends! I'm right here.' He attempts to cheer her up

'I'd have been distraught if I had to watch that. I'm glad I didn't find you then.' Rose admits and feels her stomach twisting itself into a knot at the very thought.

He can see the dark thoughts as they pass across her eyes and he puts his arm around her shoulders. 'If I had known you were here…I don't know if I would have had you come, if I'm honest…' He pauses and then realises how that might have come across. 'I mean…not that I wouldn't have wanted you there, it's just I mean…'

Rose silences him by placing her finger on his lips. 'I never want to see that. Because you know I would have turned the world upside down looking for answers and not caring who got in the way…Watching you regenerate is hard enough for me…' She admits and places her hand on his cheek.

'I know you would have. You're quite dangerous when you're hyper focused.' He informs her and Rose can only nod at his assessment.

'Guilty.'

'I know you're hiding more about you…'

'I am.'

'You'll tell me?'

'Yes. I will, I promise.' Rose swears and she arches her back slightly, growing stiff from lying on the floor for so long.

'I guess I'll continue…' The Doctor replies, wondering how much more she's hiding about herself and what exactly it could be.

'You'd better. You can't just leave loose ends.'

'I do that all the time. I don't like endings.' He counters and Rose turns to lie on her side.

'Not when it involves your death.' Rose replies firmly and he smiles at her, enjoying the look of anger and suspense in her eyes.

'Fine…' He sighs for dramatic effect and Rose smirks. 'So…once I discovered that I was going to die, nothing I could do, you can't alter fixed points in time, I left Amy and Rory on Earth for their own safety and…travelled.'

'Alone?' Rose wonders and hopes with everything that he'll say no. She never wants him to be alone.

'Yes. For two hundred years.'

'Avoiding the inevitable?' Rose surmises and he nods.

'Yeah, but you can only run for so long.'

'Yeah, that's true.' She agrees, not knowing how deeply his words are to her. He reaches over to her and kisses her hand. This moment between them had been coming for so long. He had been nervous as to how she would react when she found out about River. He still hasn't gotten to the part that started the whole story telling, and he hopes that she won't react angrily.

'After that, I guess I was ready to accept it. So I went there and River was waiting for me, but she was once again able to break her condition and harmlessly discharged the weapon, breaking the fixed point. That wasn't without repercussions as it caused time to stall, all of history happening at once.'

'It's certainly go big or go home for you, isn't it?' Rose muses and he nods his head. 'How did you manage to fix it?'

'Well, and this is where the story kinda gets complicated, so don't get mad…' He pauses when he notices that Rose has tossed him an unimpressed look. 'In order to restore time, I offered to, well, to marry River. So, so that our contact would be used to reset time.'

'I see…' Rose manages to get out in a very calm manner, it actually sets the Doctor on edge and while she appears to be sedate, he knows there are deeper emotions running wild within her.

'She shot me this time, and killed me. But…I actually used the Teselecta to fake my own death and used the pretence of marriage to show River that. And then I kind of disappeared for a bit. I became a bit too important for the universe.'

'And she obviously went to prison for that crime.' She surmises and the Doctor nods his head.

'Yes.'

Rose is quiet for some time, taking in all the information he's bestowed on her, pairing it together with her own interactions with River. She's almost silent for too long and the Doctor is about to ask if she is all right but she startles him with another question. A personal one.

'Did you actually marry her?' She wonders, and hopes with everything in her that he tells her he hasn't. She's unsure if she could continue to travel with him if he was. She's too many feelings for him and will not be reduced to a secondary consolation prize. She has too high of standards to be treated like that.

'No. I didn't. It was all a ploy.'

'Why does she refer to you as her husband, then?' Rose questions and is unable to keep the heat from creeping into her cheeks again. However this time she is unsure if it's actually the anger or jealousy.

'I honestly don't know. I made all the rituals up…I still don't get it, to this day.'

'Why not correct her?' Rose replies and he ponders that question for a moment.

'I don't know, I guess I just let her continue the illusion.' He answers honestly and Rose exhales very slowly.

'What is she to you? Honestly? Do you love her?'

He had been anticipating this question since he first started telling his story. Surprisingly, Rose doesn't ask her question with any indignation in her voice, just a curiosity. He has a feeling that what he tells her will cause her thought process to change. If he were to have to said that they had actually married, he knew she'd be gone. Gone and wouldn't come back.

However, how would she react when he honestly told her why he continued to see River? He isn't sure, but he has to be straightforward with her. She deserved that. And he watches as she shifts slightly. He hasn't moved from his spot on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, trying to form the correct words.

'When you were gone…even though it was a short amount of time here, it seemed like forever to me. I wanted you, Rose, and nothing else. I craved the closeness you and I had,' He pauses and turns to her. Rose is watching him carefully; her expression is one of compassion. 'I just wanted to feel close to someone again. Maybe that's why I tended to gravitate towards River. I couldn't give her what she really wanted from me because I had nothing to give her. It was gone the moment I left you there. And honestly I didn't want to. She just had things I liked about her, all my companions do, but she just wasn't you.'

'I'm so sorry to have put you through all that…'

'What? No, no, you don't have to apologise, everything I've felt, I brought on myself.'

'I honestly believed that you would have gotten over me so quickly. I'm sorry for thinking like that.' Rose admits and moves herself closer to him.

'I couldn't. I didn't want to. I couldn't grieve your loss in my life properly, things happened too fast. It was only in private…I couldn't talk about you to anyone. It hurt too much to do that. So I guess that's why I tried to bond with someone again, River was just in the right place at the right time, however backwards our meetings were. I wasn't to replace you; you know you're irreplaceable to me; it was to distract me, perhaps. I don't know, I'm still trying to understand it myself,' He stops briefly, trying to form his next words carefully. Rose watches him with a heavy heart. 'And maybe, subconsciously, I did things with River as an attempt to show off, and as an apology for not being able to give her what she wanted from me, simply because I didn't want to.

'So, do I love her? Yes, I guess. But it's not in the way I love you, Rose. It's so much more different with you, with us. I've been through a lot with River, but it doesn't compare, in my eyes, to what I've been through with you. What you've done for me, trumps anything and everything.'

Rose blinks; so stunned that's what he's truly felt since he so rarely talks about his life to her. Usually preferring to keep everything bottled up and only telling her what he needs to in order to satisfy her. His candid answer catches her off guard as well. It's when he confesses that what she had done for him makes him truly love her, makes him fight for her, it causes the tears to begin to form. It suddenly seemed like her petty jealousy had been misdirected. Even unwarranted.

She doesn't want to make excuses any more. If they should meet River again, she makes a promise to herself that River's actions will not cause her to become jealous. There isn't a need for it.

He's so preoccupied with his thoughts that he doesn't feel Rose climb on top of him until she forces his gaze to be broken with the ceiling. He blinks and stares at her, reaching up his hand to catch a tear that has started to fall. She blinks rapidly to disperse them and smiles warmly.

'I hate it when you make me feel like this.' Rose laughs softly.

'Like what?'

'Stupid for feeling jealous.'

'It wasn't my intention. I just…wanted to tell you. Because you asked and deserved to know. I don't want things thrown at me again, if we ever meet River again.' He recalls and Rose closes her eyes.

'Yeah…sorry about that,' Rose sighs outwardly and brings her face closer to his. 'I have a jealousy streak,' She kisses him deeply. 'As you do, I recall.' She says as she pulls away.

He doesn't answer her but instead offers a sly smile, pulling her down for another kiss, eventually Rose has to stop, needing air and she stares at him with a slightly bemused look as she climbs off of him and stands. She offers her hand to him and he takes a hold of it firmly. She pulls him up and he immediately wraps his arms around her, drawing her close.

He catches her by surprise and she inhales sharply before he presses his mouth to hers again. She can tell he's getting impatient, wanting more from her. What's keeping her away? Is it the same feelings she experienced in the beginning before she decided it was okay to love John too? It's been long enough; she loves him so dearly still, just as she loves the Doctor as well. She would be doing no harm to him; John knew she still loved the Doctor all the times they were together, no matter how vehemently she denied she did.

She can never forget John; maybe that's why she's hesitating. Scared that if she takes this step with the Doctor, she'd forget him. How impossible that would be. She couldn't. She just has to keep reminding herself of that. He wouldn't have believed that she found the Doctor again, perhaps it was better that he was no longer with her. She'd be torn between the two of them, not wanting to have chosen and unsure, even now, who she would have gone with.

Feeling the need to breathe, Rose pulls away and inhales deeply. She stares at him with a shocked expression and he smiles at her. She loves it when he smiles, it's beautiful, like his entire thought process is focused on her. He's not distracted by anything; he's entirely with her.

She's quickly trying to resolve the inner battle going on within her heart. What should she do? If she takes this step, it's saying that she does entirely forgive him. But what if she does and regrets it? Awkwardness would ensue, like it had with John. If she doesn't…would she ever? Loyalty. Again, like before, the word is played in her head. But to whom does she owe her loyalty? To both of them. However…maybe it's time that she let John rest, peacefully. She'll keep his memory safe within her because she never will forget him. It's time she allows herself to be happy once more. And it's been so long since she has felt happy. Or even allowed herself to think of that concept. Because she believed she wasn't worth the emotion, not after the heartache and constant bitterness she experienced over her life.

And with that…she believes she's made her choice, the right one, now. It's then the memories come to the forefront of her mind, all the ways she drove him mad and all the times he had made her scream. She missed that. And she deserved it if he was offering it to her again. She deserved to be happy.

The Doctor presses his forehead to hers, keeping her close and smiling at her. Rose bites her lip, still a little unsure, but decides that it's right. She jumps up and wraps her legs around him, kissing him deeply. Caught off guard, he stumbles into the console. He attempts to keep up with Rose, but she seems to be on another level. She is leading him now and he's just trying to keep up with her.

* * *

It only seemed to add more thoughts, not take away. It's too noisy everywhere, even though the TARDIS only houses the two of them, the implications of what they had just done haunt him now. She's all he can think of. He can't focus on Clara, who she is, how he's come to run into her twice, how she died twice and where he might find her; it's only of Rose.

He watches her, back to lying on the ground, feet up on the console chair, humming along to a song he had never heard, once in a while he'll catch her singing along. Her cheeks are still flushed, still a sheen to her skin, she's missing a sock on her left foot and he catches sight of it close to the console. She hasn't spotted him yet, how could she?

Maybe that's why she starts to sing. He's never seen her so utterly content before. His old Rose is making an appearance, and he likes seeing that because for that moment, she's forgotten her troubles, the weight of the world, her life and everything else she's buried deep within her have evaporated. And well…she sings beautifully.

'_Now so much I know that things just don't grow, if you don't blessed them with your patience. And I've been there before, I held up the door, for every stranger with a promise. But I'm holding back, that's the strength that I lack. Every morning keeps returning at my window, and it brings me to you and I won't just pass through. But I'm not asking for a storm,' _She pauses and he frowns. 'I know you're there. Are you spying on me?'

'No. Well, yes I guess. It does look like it, doesn't it?' He admits and walks down the stairs, Rose doesn't move except to turn her head and smiles at him.

'It does. How long have you been standing there?' She wonders bemused. He sits on the console chair and shrugs. Rose still remains on the floor, staring over to him.

'Not long but long enough.'

'Mm, I see. Caught me, huh?' Rose questions, meaning her singing.

'I don't mind it.' He replies and watches her sit up and draw her legs together. She studies him a bit, tilting her head.

'Where did you disappear to?' She wonders innocently and he sighs a bit.

'I just have a lot…on my mind now.' He admits and Rose frowns. She hopes that he doesn't regret anything. She doesn't get that sense from him, but now she's unsure.

'Such as…?'

'You…a lot of you is in there. And…Clara. I want to know who she is, how I met her, again, completely independent from Oswin. It's too noisy in there, in here,' He points to his head. 'I just went to find…quiet.'

Rose pushes her headphones around her neck and gets to her feet. She sits beside him and inhales deeply. She doesn't like the idea she's about to suggest to him but she can see how much this truly bothers him and his desire to unravel the mystery. After all, she promised him that she would do anything and everything to help him.

'Maybe…and hear me out, maybe it's time you just isolate yourself again. I mean, go somewhere that will have the quiet you need.'

The Doctor is quiet as he ponders Rose's words and then he smiles. 'Actually…that's a good idea, and I know a place. They owe me a favour…' He stands and Rose blinks.

'Where are you going now?' She wonders and he climbs the stairs, turning around to her.

'To get a few things.'

'Mm, okay. Then tell me where we're going.' Rose replies as she places her headphones back on. He rubs the back of his head.

'Okay…but I'm going to need a favour…again…'

'Ooh, okay…' Rose smiles at him, unsure of what he could possibly mean. He smiles widely at her and disappears into the halls. Rose switches her music back on. _'And yes I might have lied to you, you wouldn't benefit from knowing of the truth. I was frightened but I held fast, I need you now at long last…'_

He smiles as her voice floats down the halls with him until he gets too far into the twisting corridors that her voice simply disappears. Trouble is…as much as he wishes to focus solely on Clara…what happened between him and Rose mere hours ago is still on the forefront of his mind. There's just so much going on…hopefully this will help him. At least help him focus. That's all he wants.

* * *

'Right…and you're here…why?' The monk at the door questions with apprehension in his voice. He is keeping the heavy wooden door shut and has open the small wrought iron window placed in the door.

He watches as the man glances down to a woman that doesn't look impressed she is with him and has her arms folded. He turns back up to the monk staring at them with a silent curiosity.

'We're seeking sanctuary, this is my wife, uh, Belle,' The Doctor decides, noticing her dress he had forced her to wear resembles the girl's in the movie. 'Is the Abbot around? I know him.'

'Yes. I will fetch him for you.' The monk agrees and he shuts the little window. Rose turns to him and places her hands on her hips.

'Belle? Really?' She wonders and the Doctor shrugs.

'It was the best I could do. And…that dress does kinda look like the one from that cartoon movie.'

'Is it because it's blue and white? We're in the 13th Century…' Rose replies with at bit of a frown. 'And my poor little French village was pillaged?'

'Yes, good, you remembered.' He answers and Rose sighs, pressing her hand to her head.

'Just because I can speak French…I can't do an appropriate accent…' She protests but the Doctor puts his arm around her shoulders.

'Sure you can.' He responds encouragingly. Rose eyes him suspiciously and their attention is diverted when they begin to hear the footsteps approaching the door once more.

'So, why does this Abbot owe you a favour, anyway?'

'Knights Templar were…harassing the church and I diverted them away.'

Rose doesn't answer him however she does give him a flirty smile as the heavy wooden doors are pulled back to reveal an older man in a monk's habit. He smiles widely and embraces the Doctor.

'Doctor! How wonderful to see you again,' He pauses and then studies the barren landscape beyond Rose and the Doctor. 'Why are you here? Is it the Templars again?'

'What? No, no,' The Doctor insists and Rose can see the Abbot's shoulders visibly relax. 'I just need your help.'

'My help?' He repeats and glances at Rose. She smiles and waves. 'Hello, my dear.'

'Oh, sorry, this is Rose but for right now, she's going by Belle.' The Doctor explains and the Abbott frowns.

'It's nice to meet you,' Rose holds her hand out and the Abbot takes it. 'Oh wait, should I have pretended to be French?' Rose turns to the Doctor and he smiles.

'No, it's okay. Not right now.'

'It sounds like you have some explaining to do, Doctor,' The Abbot surmises and takes Rose's hand. 'Wonderful to meet you, Belle-Rose, my name is Father Edward and I am the Abbot of Ramsey Abbey,' Edward puts his hands into the sleeves of his habit. 'Now, shall we take a walk, and you can explain to me your newest troubles.'

* * *

'How very interesting. And you're certain that she is the same woman?' Edward wonders and the Doctor is quiet as they continue down the path that loops the exterior of the abbey.

'Well that's what we want to find out.' Rose replies and the Doctor nods his head. He abruptly takes a right turn and leads them off the trail towards a set of caves that they had left the TARDIS in, Rose blinks and wonders why he's leading them there.

'She is and she isn't.' The Doctor replies and Edward frowns, trying to understand his meaning.

He hesitates for a moment then they reach the mouth of the cave, but when he witnesses Rose and the Doctor heading in, he begins to follow them once more. Edward notices a light that seems to be beckoning them forward.

'How do you mean, Doctor?'

'I mean I met her once and she died. Rose and I met her again and she dies again. She is the same but different. She didn't remember that we had met once before. Her existence can't be possible.'

'Well, Doctor, I hate to point out the obvious, but she clearly can.' Edward reminds him and stops when they reach the TARDIS. He smiles fondly at the blue box.

'I know that.' The Doctor responds curtly and Rose elbows him.

'So, what did you want with Ramsey Abby?' Edward attempts to move the conversation forward.

'We need a room for a bit.' The Doctor replies and Edward frowns.

'Why not stay in St. John's box?' He wonders and the Doctor shakes his head. Rose's eyes dart between the Doctor and Edward. How could he possibly know about the TARDIS? It must have had something to do with their previous meeting.

'It's too noisy.' He admits and Edward frowns. He runs his hand over the TARDIS door and glances at Rose.

'I can arrange that,' Edward agrees and the Doctor takes a look at the TARDIS. 'You needn't worry; St. John's box will be safe with us. I will have Brother Andrew check on it each morning. It will leave more time for you to…figure out the mystery of this young lady.'

'Thank you, Father.' Rose smiles and the Doctor has already heading out of the cave and Rose and Edward begin to follow him.

'I thought Andrew wanted to leave after what happened with the Templars?' The Doctor wonders and turns back to Edward. Edward merely smiles.

'A friend convinced him that I might need some help.' Edward replies with a bit of amusement in his voice. The Doctor grins and Rose finds herself doing so as well, even if she doesn't understand the circumstances for which they met, it seems that they have shared a little secret between the two.

They head out of the cave and back towards the Abbey just as the sun dips behind the lavender fields off in the distance.

* * *

Rose balances the basket of lavender she's collected in fields and placed in with the paint she's bringing. She shifts it from one hip to another as she walks down the stony staircase, careful to ensure she doesn't slip. There had been an enormous amount of rainfall the past two days. The water had managed to find its way into the creases of the stone walls, dripping onto the stairs and making them slick. Since the stairs twist downwards, she's focusing on her feet, ensuring she doesn't hit a slick spot in the stairs. Thankfully, the sun was out today; hopefully it will start to dry the exterior walls.

When she does manage to make it to the bottom, she takes the torch that is in the holder next to the wooden door and presses the basket against the door with her hip as she fiddles with the door handle, finally managing to unlatch it as she pushes it open.

She walks in and heads to the only table in the room. She catches sight of the man in the monk's attire and she rolls her eyes as she sets the woven basket down on the table. She walks to the side of the room and places the torch in the holder in the wall.

The man is facing the farthest wall and when he doesn't acknowledge her, Rose stands behind him and pulls back the hood on the garment. The Doctor turns over his shoulder and looks up to her.

'Oh, hi. Didn't hear you come in.' He replies and Rose folds her arms.

'You're starting to get a reputation among the other monks.' Rose replies and she moves in front of him.

'Really?'

'Yes, just like I'm being taught English by one determined monk,' Rose sighs and rolls her eyes. 'Belle's getting angry. She's ready to leave.'

'She's going to have to be patient,' The Doctor replies and stands, Rose steps out of his way. 'Did you get what I needed?' He wonders as he heads to the basket.

'Yup, I think that's everything. Your workshop in the TARDIS is a mess, how do you find anything in there?'

'I know where everything is in there, down to the last nail on the floor underneath the left shelf,' The Doctor retorts and Rose folds her arms, tossing him an unimpressed look. He picks up the lavender and frowns. 'What's this for?'

'I'm gonna attempt to dry it,' Rose replies and gathers up the lavender from the basket, inhaling it. She takes a sprig and smiles at him. 'Are you hungry? They're going to be serving supper soon.'

'No, I'm good, thanks.' The Doctor says as he continues to search through the basket of things Rose has dropped off for him.

'You can't stay cooped up in here forever, you're becoming a hermit.'

'I'm doing things.'

Rose closes her eyes in annoyance and decides not to press the matter further. She merely holds out her arms and he embraces her. 'Fine. I'll see you in a few hours, then.'

'Course you will.' He smiles up at her.

Rose heads for the door and winks at him before shutting it behind her.

* * *

Brother Andrew wipes the sweat from his head using the back of his sleeve and straightens up. He shields his eyes from the sun and places the toiling instrument on the ground.

The rain had made the ground slippery and the dirt thick. It was tough to get even this small little patch of land prepared for the harvest, if the ground was not prepped by the end of the week, he runs the risk of not being ready for the fall harvest.

Deciding that he has had enough of the small break, Andrew reaches down to the toiling instrument and as he lifts it up he begins to hear a strange sound. He frowns and turns in the direction of a small cave. He drops the toiling instrument and begins to walk towards the cave where the Abbot said the box of St. John's was being hidden.

Andrew places his hand on the mouth of the cave and really listens to the sound. The Abbot had said that every morning he was to come outside and check on the box and report any unusual activity to him directly. But earlier this morning there was nothing. The box had been silent. Now, though, it seems that an odd sound is emitting from the box, echoing in the cave, reverberating off the walls until it reaches his ear. What does it sound like? Almost as if something was ringing in there. Bells? Are the bells ringing?! They must be.

Andrew takes off, forgetting everything he had been doing and rushes to get back to the Abbey as soon as possible. It's then he wishes he had brought a horse with him, instead of walking down to the patch of land. This would have almost certainly made things much easier. The Abbey still appears as a small dot on the hill. He attempts to quicken his pace.

He cannot let the other monks know about this discovery. Mainly because they do not know who the people are that the Abbey currently houses. All they know is rumours that have spread like wildfire the moment they had glimpsed him and the supposed French woman walking the grounds late at night after evening prayers had ended.

Of course, they had more of an interaction with the supposed French woman than with the mysterious man in the cellar of the Abbey. Only he, the woman and the Abbot knew who that man was. There wasn't a point in involving the others. Of course since they hadn't, that's why there were rumours. That and the fact that they had been at Ramsey Abby for nearly seven weeks would draw the curiosity of anyone to its peak.

He finally manages to reach the main dirt road that will take him directly to the Abbey; he stops briefly and inhales deeply, trying to steady his breathing, before setting off towards the door. As the Abbey comes closer and closer to him he notices that the doors have been shut, whether on purpose or by accident, he isn't sure and as he hastily approaches the door, he already has his fist out, ready to pound on the door.

He does so out of frustration and urgency, however it takes forever for someone to answer it. He looks behind him and pushes his cowl back in frustration, and inhales sharply. He's very nearly breathless. He turns back to the door. Who was supposed to be managing it anyway?

Finally the little window in the door opens and another monk looks at him with a suspicious glare.

'Let me in! You must find the Abbot, it's imperative you do with absolute haste!' Andrew exclaims and the little window shuts. Seconds pass before the heavy door is prodded open and Andrew rushes inside. The monk who has answered the door stares at him confused.

'What's the matter, Brother Andrew?'

'There isn't time to explain. You must find the Abbot and give him this message; the bells of St. John are ringing. He will know what it means. Where is Belle?'

'By the rose bushes, Brother.' He points in the direction of the south of the Abbey.

'Thank you, now, find the Abbot. Give him that message.' Andrew instructs and the other man nods, turning and heading towards the main portion of the Abbey.

Andrew rushes to the south of the Abbey and when he rounds the corner, sure enough against the back wall that surrounds the Abbey, she is clipping the blooming roses and putting them into a basket close to her feet.

He stops just behind her, panting and she turns around, frowning. 'Andrew? Is everything okay?' She questions in her accent that she's been forced to use since she's been here, just in case they may not be alone.

'It's the box, Lady Rose, the box of St. John is ringing.' He replies breathlessly and she widens her eyes, dropping the clippers into the basket.

'Have you informed the Abbot?' She wonders, her fake accent slipping and her English one comes to the forefront. 'What about…'

Andrew cuts her off. 'Yes, Lady Rose. I have sent someone to inform the Abbot. We should meet him by the stairs.'

'Of course, let's go.'

* * *

Rose and Andrew meet up with Edward and the other, younger monk that Andrew sent to fetch him. They catch each other's gazes just as they reach the stone set of stairs that will lead them to the cellars of the Abbey. No words are exchanged between them as Rose leads the way down the stairs, grabbing the first torch she can see on the wall.

When they reach the bottom, they begin to walk down the hallway to the door sitting on them. The monk who is new to this little farce, directs his gaze from the door to the other three people still walking towards it. They don't seem to be fazed by who exactly lies beyond the door.

Of course, he had heard the rumours that there was a man down there, in that room, other times, it was a monk. Of course a monk is still a man. He taps the Abbot on the shoulder and he turns back to the timid looking monk before him.

'I've heard rumours, they call him the Mad Monk, don't they?' He wonders and Rose turns back to the monk before grinning at Edward.

Edward returns her smile and glances back at the younger monk. 'They shouldn't. He's definitely not a monk.'

Rose laughs as she opens the door and strides in. The younger monk steps inside the room and spots a man in the outfit of a monk sitting in a chair facing a table. He watches as the lady, Belle, walks towards him and puts her arm around his shoulders. She leans in and whispers something. She pulls away and straightens up; he follows her movements, though the hood obscures his face.

'What she says is true,' Edward responds. 'The bells of St. John are ringing.'

The man gets to his feet and Rose takes a sleeve in her hand, motioning it to him. He looks down and throws back his hood, staring at it and then glancing back to Edward and two other monks, one he recognises to be Andrew. Rose glances back to the painting on an easel, she smiles a bit.

'I'm going to need a horse!' He declares and turns to Rose. 'Make that two!'

Rose watches him as he walks into the adjacent room and Edward finally has a chance to look at the painting, he studies it greatly. It is of a young woman with brown hair dressed in a rather posh manner, with a dress sense that he has not seen before. He notices the words scrawled across the bottom. _Run you clever boy, and remember_. When he is finished, he turns to Rose.

'Is that her?' Edward wonders and Rose nods.

'That's her.' She responds and the Doctor's voice is heard from the other room.

'The woman twice dead, and her final message.' He calls to them before he re-emerges from the side room.

Edward turns back to the younger monk with a bit of a smile on his face. 'He has come to us, to find a place of peace and solitude so that he might divine her meaning. If he truly is mad, then this is madness.'

Rose smiles slightly and locks eyes with the Doctor, he's watching her and she flashes him a bit of a crooked smile.

'Well, then, gentlemen, shall we get a move on?' She wonders and walks towards the door.

* * *

Clara smiles at Artie, as she stops pacing the kitchen, waiting for the person on the other end of the phone line to pick up. She notices the book he's holding as he gets ready to leave with his father. As he walks by her, she takes it out of his hands and glances at back before she turns it over to the front. She smiles at the memory of this book and recalls it had been an amazing read. She hands it back to Artie. The author, Amelia Williams, had captured every emotion wonderfully.

'What chapter you on?' She wonders and Artie glances down quickly to the book.

'Ten.' He replies and Clara smiles.

'Eleven's the best. You'll cry your eyes out.' Clara tells him and he grins.

'Artie!' The sound of his father's voice floats back into the house and Artie takes off to join his father outside.

Clara resumes her pacing and has begun to grow impatient. She takes the phone away from her ear to stare at it before placing against her ear again.

'Oh, come on, just answer, just pick it up, pick it up, pick it up.' She mutters annoyed and strides from the kitchen, climbing the stairs to her room.

She spins around the post in her loft before she sits at her desk and glances tentatively at her open netbook. She taps a few keys before she moves the cursor to the Wi-Fi icon. The list opens up and reveals the familiar connection. Maitland Family. She frowns slightly when she notices that the list shows symbols as well. She doesn't know what they mean.

* * *

Riding side-saddle was something that Rose hadn't done often. Coupled with the fact that her unruly horse demanded to ride in the front of the pack, she struggled to get the horse under control. When she passes the Doctor for a second time on her horse, he grins at her and she tosses him an unimpressed look.

She is the first to reach the outskirts of the land where the Abbey is located and hastily dismounts her horse as she waits for the others. When they arrive, the Doctor dismounts his own horse and approaches Rose.

'That horse…was crazy.' She whispers to him as Andrew joins them, the younger monk has also accompanied them but was charged with watching over the horses.

The Doctor doesn't answer Rose, but glances back to her spotted horse and grins. Andrew pulls an unlit torch from a pack on one of the horses and together the three of them head back into the cave where the TARDIS is housed. As Andrew leads the way, the light from the TARDIS beckoning them forward, Rose frowns. The TARDIS shouldn't be ringing. When they stop in front of it, the Doctor turns to Rose, concerned.

'That is not supposed to happen,' He states and runs up to the TARDIS, opening the panel with the phone. 'Hello?'

'_Ah, hello, I can't find the internet.'_ The female voice on the other end states firmly.

'I'm sorry?' The Doctor wonders and Rose goes to stand beside him, hoping to catch some of the conversation he's having with whoever called him. Who did call him?

'_It's gone, the Internet. Can't find it anywhere. Where is it?'_ The voice wonders, a touch of demand in her voice.

'The Internet?' The Doctor echoes. Rose frowns at him and wonders why someone would be calling him of a technical thing such as losing a Wi-Fi connection. She places her hands on her hips and wonder how exactly someone got this number. Did they mix the digits up?

'_Yes, the Internet. Why don't I have the Internet?'_ She wonders over the phone and there is a bit of a sigh in her voice.

The Doctor covers the mouthpiece as he walks away from the TARDIS, staring at Rose.

'What's going on?' She wonders.

'Someone's calling for the Internet.' He answers and Rose feels her jaw drop. Andrew stares at them rather confused.

'Like they think they've rang a service line?' She states and he nods, uncovering the mouthpiece and walks towards the TARDIS again.

'It's 1207.' He states into the phone, in disbelief.

'_I've got half past 3.00. Am I phoning a different time zone?'_ The voice questions innocently and the Doctor smiles a bit.

'Yeah, you really sort of are.'

'_Will it show up on the bill?_' She wonders a bit annoyed. The Doctor sighs a bit and leans against the TARDIS exterior.

'Oh, I dread to think,' He replies and pushes off the TARDIS, starting to pace and tangling the cord. He catches Rose mouthing a question to him. He stops and listens before turning his attention back to the phone. 'Listen, where did you get this number?' He wonders and Rose gives him a thumbs up.

'_Woman in the shop wrote it down. It's the helpline, isn't it? She said it was the best helpline out there. In the universe, she said.'_ The woman states and the Doctor frowns.

'What woman? Who was she?' The Doctor wonders and Rose widens her eyes, being able to figure out the line of questioning and instantly her mind goes to the only other woman in the universe who would have access to the number to the TARDIS.

'_I dunno, the woman in the shop. So why isn't there Internet. Shouldn't it just sort of…be there?'_ The voice wonders and the Doctor stops pacing to lean on the TARDIS once more.

'Look, listen, I'm not actually…this isn't…you have clicked on the Wi-Fi button, haven't you?' The Doctor rubs his face with his free hand. Rose tilts her head.

'Are you actually doing this?' Rose wonders with a bemused look on her face. He merely shrugs.

'_Hang on. Erm…Wi-Fi?'_

'Click on the Wi-Fi. You'll see a list of names. Is there one you recognise?' He questions with a sigh in his voice.

He can hear the click of what he assumes is the mouse and waits for her to come back to the line.

'_It's asking me for a password.'_ She replies and the Doctor hears the sound of what he surmises is someone coming up the stairs.

He can hear the new voice mumble something to the girl he's on the phone It almost sounds like a question.

'What's going on?' Rose questions and the Doctor shrugs.

'I'm a technician now.' He states, rather annoyed.

'_Sure. What's the password?'_ She calls to the other person. He vaguely hears a response and shuffling of the phone on the other end. _'How am I supposed to remember that?'_

Andrew comes up to Rose and taps her on the shoulder. She turns around and blinks. 'Is it an evil spirit?' He wonders innocently and the Doctor directs his gaze to him.

'It's a woman.' The Doctor replies before Rose has a chance to.

Andrew widens his eyes and hastily crosses himself. Rose smiles widely and cover her mouth so her laughter won't echo throughout the cave.

'_Hang on. Just a mo,'_ The voice causes the Doctor to pay attention back to the phone as he hears the girl typing as she speaks to herself. _'Run. You. Clever. Boy. And. Remember. One! Two! Three!'_

Rose watches the Doctor straighten up and his face becomes serious. She frowns at his sudden change in demeanour. She wonders what exactly has caused him to suddenly grow either surprised or concerned; she isn't sure which one is more prevalent.

'What did you say?' The Doctor questions hastily, rather loudly as well, and Rose stands beside him, hoping to hear what was going on.

'_Don't shout, you made me type it wrong. It's thrown me out again. What do I do, how do I get back in?'_ The girl wonders and what the Doctor doesn't see is that she clicks on a foreign host, one that contains a lot of symbols.

The Doctor drops the phone and takes Rose by her arm and throws open the TARDIS door. He steps inside and shuts the door briefly before opening it and poking his head through, staring at Andrew who appears to be shocked.

'Thanks for your help, Andrew! Thank Edward too!'

'Where are you going?' Andrew wonders desperately and the Doctor grins widely.

'I've found her! I've found the Impossible Girl!'

* * *

A knock at the door has drawn Clara from her conversation with the technician from her room and down the stairs to answer. Strangely the technician has fallen silent, not having said a word since she had shouted at him for distracting her.

He had wanted to know what she had said when typing the password. It sounded rather desperate and so she decided to answer him.

'It was just a thing to remember the password. Run, you clever and remember,' Clara attempts to wait for a response. However the frantic knocking and ringing of the bell. 'Oh, hang on,' The incessant ringing and knocking continues and Clara rolls her eyes. 'Hello, yes, I hear you. Yup. Uh huh,' Clara opens then door. 'Hello?'

She widens her eyes to see a man dressed as monk and grinning at her widely. She notices a woman has suddenly appeared from nowhere, adjusting a mint green belt around her waist and she comes to stand beside the monk. This is very quickly becoming too much.

'Clara? Clara Oswald?' The man questions and Clara sees that the woman as also smiled widely.

'Hello?' Clara replies apprehensively.

'Clara Oswin Oswald?' The Doctor repeats and Clara blinks.

'Just Clara Oswald. What was that middle one?' She inquires and the Doctor quickly turns to Rose and begins to grow excited. Rose covers her mouth with her hands unable to believe they have found her.

'Do you remember us?' He wonders hopefully and Clara studies the pair closely before shaking her head.

'No. Should I? Who are you?' She wonders and the Doctor brushes by her, stepping inside and Rose smiles at Clara as she follows him a bit, leaning on the doorway frame.

'The Doctor,' He answers her but notices that Clara's stare is vacant. 'No? The Doctor and Rose? Nothing?' He catches sight of himself in a hallway mirror and stops.

'Doctor who?' Clara questions.

'No, it's just the Doctor.' Rose replies and the Doctor slowly turns back to Clara, relishing in the way she had asked that question.

'Actually, sorry, could you just ask me that again?' He asks with a small grin and Clara gives him a bit of a funny look.

'Could I what?'

'Could you just ask me that question again?' The Doctor repeats.

'Doctor who?' Clara repeats and the Doctor grins. Rose can instantly tell how much he's loving this.

'Okay, just once more.' He pleads and Clara places a hand on her hip.

'Doctor who?' She states at again and decides that this man is bonkers. She settles on the fact that it will be best if they leave and waits for her opportune moment to do so.

'Oh, yeah,' The Doctor beams as he steps back outside and Rose turns to him, stepping out of the way of the door. She feels herself grin crookedly as he does a little dance. 'Oh, Rose! Do you know, I never realised how much I enjoy hearing that said out loud.'

'Probably cause you know something the rest of us don't.' She states and winks at him.

'Thank you.' He responds.

'Okay.' Clara decides and hastily shuts the door. Rose and the Doctor turn around and he rushes back to the door. He starts pounding on it.

'Hey, no! Clara, please!'

Clara starts to head up the stairs but she stops when the muffled voice of the Doctor causes her to stop and turn around.

'Clara, we need to talk to you! Listen, please!' He begs, voice muffled and Clara folds her arms as she debates whether or not to listen to ramblings of a mad man.

* * *

In a rather dark, tidy, posh looking office there is a number of desks lined in an organised fashion each with someone stationed at it, working diligently and efficiently at the terminals. One of the computers has a photo of Clara on it as well as some of the basic information they were able to ascertain. One man is talking with what appears to be his superior. He motions to the computer.

'Clara Oswald. We've got a positive lock on her, but I think she's borderline. Very clever, but no computer skills.' He informs his boss.

The older woman looks at the computer screen and instantly makes her decision. 'Upload her anyway, splice her a computer skills package.' She begins to walk away and her worker begins to follow her hastily, trying to catch up.

'I'll activate a Spoonerhead.' He responds.

'Alexei, we call them servers, not Spoonerheads.' The woman reminds him forcibly. Alexei turns white.

'Sorry, Miss Kizlet.' He replies and nervously begins to head back to his desk. Kizlet begins to climb a short set of stairs to another upper level where another worker is waiting for her.

Kizlet turns to the other person waiting for her as she watches Alexei return to his desk. She catches her assistant's gaze in the reflection of the glass and smiles.

'I'm ever so fond of Alexei, but my conscience says we should probably kill him.'

'I'll inform HR.' Her assistant replies seriously and begins to walk away when Kizlet calls to them.

'Actually, he's about to go on holiday. Kill him when he gets back, let's not be unreasonable.' She responds with a smile and turns to her office, pushing them open with a swift push.

Her magnificent office has windows that reach from the floor to the ceiling and over looks the City of London. It is of a modern looking design. Black and chrome are very prevalent.

As she approaches her desk she notices that her assistant looks as though he wishes to say something.

'Didn't you want to speak to me?' She wonders as she moves behind her desk.

It takes several moments for her assistant to respond and she gathers that he is attempting to build the courage to speak truthfully to her.

'We're uploading too many people, too quickly,' He finally states nervously. 'We're going to get noticed.'

'If your conscience is bothering you, think of it like this,' Kizlet responds calmly and sits at her desk. 'We're preserving living minds, in permanent form in the data cloud. It's like immortality. Only fatal.'

As she is saying this, Kizlet has been on her tablet, searching through the vast amount of names until she finds the one she's looking for. Mahler. She brings up his vitals and notices that his conscience levels are abnormally high.

'My conscience is fine.' He reminds her and Kizlet gives him a curt nod.

'Good,' She responds but nonetheless lowers Mahler's conscience setting on the list of available things to alter. 'Because our client has his needs.'

She watches as Mahler's paranoia setting dramatically rises as he turns to walk away. He stops turns around, staring at Kizlet who eyes him.

'Did you just hack me?' He wonders with a frown.

'Because you changed your mind?' Kizlet responds.

'I hope I did.' Mahler answers and walks away out of her office.

Kizlet smirks to herself and lowers Mahler's paranoia setting briefly, before deciding that it'd be more fun if she raised it again. She does just that.

* * *

Clara is sitting halfway up the stairs watching the front door with curiosity but a tad of annoyance. Who were these people to come barging in like they had, demanding she knows them when she clearly has never met them in her life. She feels like she can trust the blonde woman; she seems a bit more…grounded than the man. However she surmises that if she wished to speak to the blonde, she'd have to get through the man still pounding and pleading with her beyond the front door.

'Please! I just need to speak to you!' The Doctor states, his voice muffled and Clara rolls her eyes.

She stands nonetheless and walks down the stairs, stopping in front of the intercom on the wall and switches it on. The Doctor's face appears on the screen and he smiles as he waves. The blonde seems to be standing behind the Doctor, her arms are folded and she appears to be merely waiting…for something.

'Why are you still here? Why are you here at all?' Clara wonders and the Doctor blinks at her question, like she should know.

'You phoned me. You were looking for the Internet.' He replies and Clara frowns at him.

'That was you?' She replies astonished and the Doctor nods his head.

'Course it was me.'

'How did you get here so fast?' Clara wonders and the Doctor smiles at her.

'I just happened to be in the neighbourhood,' Clara watches as he moves out of the way and sees the blonde pointing to a blue box parked right in the driveway. 'On my mobile phone.'

'When you say 'mobile phone', why did the blonde point to that blue box?'

The Doctor turns around and glances at Rose before he looks at the TARDIS. 'Oh, that's Rose. And because it's a surprisingly accurate description.'

'Hi, Clara. It's nice to formally meet you.' Rose replies and Clara nods her head, staring at the two of them.

'It's nice to meet you, too. And we're finished now.' Clara states and switches the intercom off.

'Oi, no, look…' The Doctor begins but Clara doesn't hear him.

Her attention is drawn to the top of the stairs because the sound of a door closing upstairs has startled her. It sets her on edge when she hears the floorboards creak indicating someone is drawing closer.

'Angie?' Clara calls upstairs, her voice is rather nervous. 'Angie, are you upstairs? Angie, are you still here?'

Another floorboard creaks heavily. Clara walks towards the base of the stairs and looks up as a young girl dressed in old-fashioned clothing appears before her. Seconds pass and the young girl begins to walk down the stairs, only stopping when she gets about half way down. She never takes her eyes off of Clara and her vacant stare starts to unnerve her.

'Hello.' Clara says softly.

'Hello.' The girl echoes and Clara smiles nervously.

'Are you a friend of Angie's?'

'I'm a friend of Angie's.' The girl repeats flatly and Clara nods her head.

'What were you doing upstairs?' Clara wonders kindly but the young girl offers no movement, just a perpetual stare.

'I was upstairs.'

'I know you, don't I?' Clara really takes a good look at the young girl, wondering where she had seen her. It had to be recently.

'You know me, don't you?' The young girl echoes and Clara gasps.

That girl was the same girl from the cover art on the book, Summer Falls, which Artie had been reading earlier today. She had taken it from him in the kitchen and she widens her eyes. How can this be possible? Clara turns her gaze to the girl only to see that the girl's head as begun to spin around, revealing that she had no back to her head. It's caved in, concavely, resembling the bowl of a spoon. Across the dish runs digital information.

Clara freezes, unsure of what to do or what to stay. She can only seem to stare at this odd creature. While it no longer has a face, Clara can sense that it's still watching her. That's what frightens her the most.

* * *

Rose folds her arms as the Doctor rushes back inside the TARDIS and she follows him, knowing what he's going to do. She steps inside just as he disappears under the console. Rose shakes her head when she sees the monk's habit go flying across the floor.

'I told you; you should have changed before rushing to her door. You scared her! A madman dressed as a monk?' Rose calls to him and he's silent before he gives her an answer.

'Right, right. Don't be a monk. I was too excited.' He replies to her and is still searching through the section of the flooring he had just opened.

Rose watches as he tosses various articles of clothing onto the floor. 'You've got stashes of things everywhere.'

'I like to be prepared for anything,' He replies simply. 'Which one, do you think?'

Rose watches as his old jacket has come into view. He has tossed and Rose catches sight of it before it disappears back down. Shortly after a new jacket is throw up to her line of vision and Rose tilts her head, trying to decide.

'New one.' She calls and he smiles to himself down under the console.

'That's what I thought too.'

He hastily climbs the steps and Rose smiles, enjoying the new look until something odd catches her eye.

'There is something odd on your head.' She crosses her arms and the Doctor frowns, reaching up and taking the fez off his head.

'Oops, forgot I had this on. You don't like it?' He wonders innocently as he tosses back down to the pile of clothing.

'No.'

'Hm, pity.' He remarks and pulls her by her arm back out of the TARDIS.

Together they stand on the stoop of Clara's house and the Doctor rubs his hands together as Rose knocks on the door. It is silent on the other side.

'Clara?' The Doctor calls and he knocks a bit firmer than Rose had. 'Clara?' He moves to the intercom next.

'Hello?' Clara's voice is heard and the Doctor grins.

'See? Look, it's us! And I'm de-monked,' He spins around and smiles. 'Sensible clothes. Erm, can we come in now?'

'I don't understand.' Clara replies and Rose frowns. She almost thought she caught a hint of fear in Clara's voice; she steps closer to the intercom and really listens.

'Could you just open the door?'

'I don't know…' She pauses and Rose turns to the Doctor, she can't deny it this time.

'Something's wrong.' Rose tells him and he glances down to her.

'What?'

'I don't know…' Clara's voice over the intercom breaks their conversation up and the Doctor turns back to the machine.

'Of course you can!'

'Where I am…' Clara finishes and together they stare at the intercom. Rose had been right. Something has happened to her.

'I don't know where I am. Where am I? Please tell me, where I am! I don't know where I am.' Clara calls desperately and her voice begins to grow more and more terrified.

'Get that door open.' Rose tells him and the Doctor has already begun to fish around his pockets for the sonic.

When he finds it, he aims it at the door and they rush into the house. They see Clara lying unconscious on the floor by the base of the stairs. Rose dashes to her side and kneels down.

'I don't know where I am!' Her voice floats around them but Clara's body make no movements and no sound comes from it.

Rose puts her hand under Clara's head and the Doctor sonics her.

'Doctor, what's going on?' Rose wonders desperately.

'I don't know where I am! I don't understand! I don't know where I am! I don't know where I am!' Clara's voice haunts them and the Doctor follows a trail and glances up to the stairs. Rose follows his movements and widens her eyes.

'What the hell is that?!' Rose wonders and the Doctor studies the creature.

They both can see that in the dish Clara's face appears and she's looking around like she's lost somewhere. Which she is. The Doctor slowly stands and Rose glances down to Clara. He slowly raises his hand and aims the sonic at the creature.

* * *

In the office where Alexei has been working, he studies Clara's picture carefully and notices that she's only been uploaded halfway.

It seems to be taking a much longer time than normal. However, out of nowhere, an alarm begins to beep and in large, bold letters, the word ERROR has appeared on the screen. He glances up from his workstation.

He begins to panic internally, unsure of how this little snafu will affect things with his boss. However he's never experienced anything like this before and he will need to bring this to their attention.

'I've got a problem!' He announces desperately.

* * *

The Doctor continues to sonic the creature on the stairs and Rose widens her eyes when the visage of the little girl disappears revealing the most basic of a humanoid shape in a robotic form. The Doctor slowly lowers his sonic.

'What _is_ that?' Rose wonders and the Doctor narrows his eyes.

'A walking base station. A walking Wi-Fi base station, hoovering up data. Hoovering up people!' He replies and pockets his sonic and Rose looks down to Clara.

'What's happened to her?'

He doesn't answer her as his gaze has gone past the base station and upstairs. His hands immediately go back into his pocket and he's retrieved the sonic. In a swift motion, he's up the stairs, past the base station and disappeared around a corner.

Rose watches the landing, wondering where exactly he's gone. The Doctor enters what he assumes to be Clara's room; the sonic still in his hand and aimed in the room as he scans the area.

He spins around and finds her netbook, poised on her desk, still open. He stops for a moment and then dashes to her desk, snapping it shut and heading down the stairs to where Rose is still kneeling with Clara's head in her lap.

He kneels beside them and reopens the netbook. Rose watches carefully as his fingers fly over the keyboard, trying to hack into what she assumes is the base station still on the stairs. Rose bites her lip and glances from the base station to the Doctor, still working feverishly to reverse whatever has been done to Clara.

'Oh, no, you don't. Oh, no, you don't.' He mutters as he continues to hack into the system.

* * *

Kizlet and Mahler stride towards Alexei's desk, hovering over him as they watch the events unfold before them. They are watching the screen intensely as Alexei attempts to stop the hacker.

'It's like someone is trying to reverse an upload.' Alexei finally responds, glancing over his shoulder to see Kizlet's eagle eyes watching his screen.

'Is that possible?' She questions.

'If the upload isn't fully integrated yet, in theory, yes.' Mahler responds and together they watch the progress bar on Alexei's screen drop from the 50s to the 40s.

Alexei attempts another route and realises that he and whoever is attempting to reverse the hacking are battling with their keyboards. He grows more determined as he watches Clara's progress bar continuously decrease. Rapidly. And he can't seem to do anything to stop it.

'Can you stop this?' Mahler wonders. Alexei shakes his head in desperation.

'No!'

They watch as the progress bar hits zero. The area around the targeted house is cleared of the red virus.

* * *

Rose breathes a sigh of relief and checks Clara's pulse. The Doctor and Rose hear a whirring sound from the base station as a beam shoots form the dish to Clara. She takes a deep breath and coughs as she rolls over. Rose smiles and the Doctor places his hand on Clara's cheek.

'It's okay, it's okay. You're fine, you're back. Yes, you are. Yes, you are.'

* * *

The night sky doesn't affect Kizlet as she paces in front of her windows, the London skyline lit up behind her. How was that possible? Did someone figure out how to topple their organisation? She can't think like that. It's impossible for someone to know how they operate.

Mahler enters and Kizlet faces the window, she doesn't turn around. 'Well?'

'Our hacker sent us a message,' Mahler walks to Kizlet's desk and presses a button. A message appears on the monitor in the wall. It reads, _Under My Protection – The Doctor,'_ Mahler crosses his arms. 'I assume he's talking about the girl.'

Kizlet feels the anger bubble within her and she spins around. 'Get out. I have to speak to the client,' She orders angrily and Mahler nods. Kizlet walks over to the monitor once she's sure that Mahler is gone and she touches the right side panel. 'Sir, the one you told me about. He's here. The Doctor is here.'

She doesn't know how her client will react. She believes he will not to be too impressed. She is silent as she awaits his response.

* * *

Rose fills a pitcher of water in the kitchen and takes a glass upstairs with her. She pushes the base station out of her way with her foot and frowns. She had thought he had moved that from its position in the house to just outside where the TARDIS is. When she walks into Clara's room, she notices the flowers she'd picked earlier from the garden sitting in a glass vase by the bedside table. She smiles.

'Well look at you.' Rose compliments and he turns around. He's got an open package of Jammy Dodgers in his hand; one has a mysterious bite mark in it.

'What?'

'You certainly know what people like to see when they wake up. Only you shouldn't put the half eaten one on the plate. It's damaged goods now. You bite it, you eat it.' Rose teases and he smiles a bit. Rose fills the glass with water from the pitcher and places both next to the plate of cookies.

'I've learned…they seem to give a calming effect when one wakes up disorientated. It's nice to see something familiar.' He responds and Rose smiles.

'You're right. How is she?' Rose wonders and he shrugs.

'She'll be fine. Just fine.' He responds and something catches his eye on the bookshelf. Frowning, he reaches over and gently slides it out of place, taking it into his hands.

Rose leans forward and notices the title of the book is _'101 Places to See.'_ The Doctor flips through the book and Rose battles with the thought of how wrong it is to be looking through other people's things but curiosity wins out and she notices in a child's handwriting another script on the front. It reads _'Property of Clara Oswald, Age 9.'_

The age is crossed out as another year follows. The ages missing are sixteen and twenty three. On the opposite page is a pressed leaf. The Doctor and Rose exchange looks before he carefully takes the leaf from the book by its stem and twirls it. He sniffs it and then licks it and Rose shakes her head. He looks back to her and she raises her eyebrows, waiting for him to tell her what he's found out. However, he seems puzzled by what it tells him. He puts the leaf back into the book and the shelves it once more.

Rose takes his hand and they take a quick glance at Clara before they head from the room together.

* * *

Clara slowly opens her eyes and then shuts them again. She groans and reopens them, blinking a few times. She looks around her room, spotting the glass of water and cookies. She frowns. She doesn't recall going to bed, so how did she get there? Puzzled, she goes to her window and blinks.

Sitting outside her window, right in the driveway, is the person who had called himself the Doctor and the blonde named Rose. They haven't noticed her yet. They're each sitting in folding chairs, except Rose has her legs up and resting on the Doctor's. He's using her legs to rest Clara's netbook on them and Clara notices that Rose is picking apart the wiring belonging to something. After a moment has passed, she hands it off to the Doctor, reaching over the side of the chair to reach for something else.

Clara leans out of her window and calls to them. 'Hello?'

They both look up at the same time. The Doctor sets everything down and Rose moves her legs off of him. 'Hello.' He stands up and Rose does the same, she sets the wiring down on the chair.

'How are you feeling?' Rose calls to her and Clara glances over her shoulder.

'I'm in bed.' She replies and the Doctor nods.

'Yes.' He agrees and Clara frowns at them.

'Don't remember going.' She states and the Doctor looks back to Rose, who merely shrugs her shoulders.

'No.'

'What did I miss?' Clara questions and Rose reaches into her jacket pocket and tosses a notebook to the Doctor.

'Oh, quite a lot, actually,' He replies and flips to the pages he'd written everything down. 'Angie called, she's going to stay over at Nina's. Apparently that's all completely fine and you shouldn't worry like you always do, for god's sake, get off her back,' The Doctor flips to another page. 'Also, your dad phoned. Mainly about the government. He seems very cross with them, I've got several pages on that,' He turns a few more pages. 'I said I'd look into it.' He stops but looks as if he's got more to say, he just can't think of it.

'Oh, we fixed that rattling noise in the washing machine…' Rose attempts to say before the Doctor recalls and he cuts Rose off.

'We did! I also had Rose index the kitchen cupboards and had her replant the main flowerbed so as to optimise photosynthesis. Oh! And I assembled the quadrocycle.' He finishes and Clara blinks, frowning.

'Assembled the what?' She questions in disbelief.

'I found a disassembled quadrocycle in the garage.' He insists and Rose smirks.

'I don't think you did.' Clara's reply is equally as firm as the Doctor's.

'I told you.' Rose replies with a smile and the Doctor widens his eyes.

'I invented the quadrocycle!' His statement comes out as an awed whisper.

'What happened to me?' Clara questions and Rose takes a few more steps towards the window.

'You don't remember?' She inquires and Clara's face becomes pensive as she tries recall the misplaced hours and what led her there.

'I was scared. Really scared. I didn't know where I was.' She replies softly.

'Do you know now?' The Doctor questions and Clara looks down to him.

'Yes.'

'Well, then, you should go to sleep, because you're safe now, I promise. Goodnight, Clara.' The Doctor states and turns back to sit on the chair.

Rose puts her hand up as a gesture, but smiles to herself because Clara doesn't seem like the type of girl who will take that answer without wanting an explanation. However, she, too, turns around and sits back in her chair, making it seem like she's rewiring, but she's waiting for Clara's reply.

'Are you two seriously going to sit down there all night?' Clara wonders with a smile on her face.

'Yes. I promise. We won't budge from this spot.' He insists and drops into the chair beside Rose. She gives him a bit of a sideways look, but he doesn't catch it.

'Well, then. I'll have to come to you.' Clara states simply and shuts the window.

The Doctor looks from the window to Rose. She's hiding a smirk on her face, but doesn't look up, continuing to strip the wiring.

'Eh?' He stands and looks back to Rose. 'What are you grinning at? Did you know this was going to happen?'

'Yes. Of course. It's that allure of the unknown that draws people to you. And well, you draw people to you.' Rose replies and glances up to him and frowns, crossing his arms.

'Really?'

'Yes. Where there's the weird, you're usually there. People what to know what happened.'

'Not all the time…' He counters and Rose flashes him an unimpressed look.

'Oh, and you think UNIT or Torchwood would be ever so willing to take civilians along with them as they fend off the unknown?' Rose replies and sets her wiring down.

'I guess not…' He replies defeated and watches Clara's front door, unsure of how to feel at this very moment.

* * *

Kizlet watches the screen with a stony expression as she folds her arms, her table is grasped firmly in her one hand. Mahler stands beside her as he overlooks Alexei's computer station. Alexei is seated as his fingers hover over the keyboard ready to work should the order be given.

The three of them watch surveillance video from across the street from the house that they had lost the girl named Clara.

'I take it the girl's inside? And alive?' Kizlet questions and Mahler nods his head.

'Yes.'

'Alexei, I need you do something creative about that.' Kizlet instructs and brings out her tablet. She uses it to raise Alexei's IQ. He immediately begins to type out a solution.

This will show that troublesome menace that her client had warned her about. He will not defeat their work. They've come too far to be shut down now.

* * *

Clara exits her house having changed her clothes and seems to be reinvigorated from that. She has a chair firmly tucked under her right arm and three cups of tea balanced expectedly in her left. She sets the folding chair down across from Doctor and Rose and he looks up to her.

'I like your house.' He states and Clara glances back to it.

'It isn't mine, I'm a friend of the family.' Clara replies simply and Rose nods her head.

'Do you mind the children?' She wonders and the Doctor snaps his fingers.

'Oh yes, you're a governess, aren't you,' He agrees and taps his forehead with the wench Rose had handed him moments ago. 'Just like…'

Clara hands the Doctor a cup of tea and then turns to Rose, handing her one as well. 'Just like what?' She questions and sits back in her chair.

'Just like…' The Doctor repeats and then takes a drink from the cup. 'I thought you probably would be.'

'Are you going to explain what happened to me?' Clara decides to change the subject and Rose silently thanks her for that. This version of Clara clearly doesn't recall anything of her previous incarnations. It's best that they don't bring that up. It could very well have consequences.

The Doctor sits in the chair beside Rose and picks up the netbook from her lap. 'There's something in the Wi-Fi. Okay. This whole world is swimming in Wi-Fi. We're living in a Wi-Fi soup! Suppose something got inside it. Suppose there was something living in the Wi-Fi, harvesting human minds, extracting them. Imagine that. Human souls trapped like flies in the World Wide Web, stuck forever, crying out for help.'

Clara pauses, digesting the information before she turns to Rose, who seems like the most sane person out of the two of them. 'Does he always ramble on like that? Is that normal?'

'Oh, very normal. He's trying to impress you right now, so he's on his best behaviour.' Rose replies with a bit of a smirk on her face and Clara matches it, glancing back to the Doctor.

'Hey!' The Doctor cries out in a form of protest.

'So…' Clara thinks back on the Doctor's words. 'Human minds trapped in the Internet…isn't that basically Twitter?' The Doctor doesn't answer her, but instead he begins to type on the computer. 'What's that face for?' She wonders.

'A computer can hack another computer. A living, sentient computer…maybe that could hack people. Edit them. Rewrite them.'

'Why would you say that?' Clara questions and Rose glances towards the base station.

'Well, Clara, for starters…you didn't know a single thing about the Internet a few hours ago. And now,' Rose stares at her. Clara feels uncomfortable at the gaze Rose has fixated on her. 'You're making jokes about Twitter.'

Clara blinks and realises that Rose and the Doctor are right. 'Oh. Oh. That's weird. I know all about computers now in my head. Where did that come from?' She questions and the Doctor glances at Rose quickly. She curtly nods. Clara doesn't miss the moment between the two.

'You were uploaded for awhile. Wherever you were, you brought something extra back.' The Doctor turns to stare at Rose. She merely moves her eyes, motioning behind her. Rose turns to Clara.

'Sadly, Clara, I highly doubt you'll be allowed to keep it.' Rose finishes and Clara watches as she and the Doctor both turn their head to see something standing in the street.

Together they both get up and stand beside the TARDIS, they lock their gaze firmly with the figure watching them in the street. It's another base station. A Spoonerhead. They nod and the Doctor turns to Clara. Rose sets her jaw and watches the figure carefully. She takes one step back.

'Clara. We're getting inside that box. All of us.' He states and Clara gapes at him.

'I'm sorry?' She questions in disbelief.

'Just get inside, Clara.' Rose tells her firmly and the Doctor hurries over to her and she stands to get out of his way. He moves the chair and then darts back to the TARDIS door.

'You too, Rose.' He instructs and she nods her head.

'Just watching.' She replies.

'I'm sorry, all three of us?' Clara repeats and the Doctor nods.

'Trust me, you'll understand when we're all in there.' He insists and Rose takes another step back.

'I bet I will!' Clara protests angrily and the Doctor glances back to her, finally grasping her hesitation.

'Clara, please!' The Doctor says desperately but Clara merely folds her arms and doesn't move.

'What is that box, anyway. Why do you have a box?' Clara demands and the studies the box and the Doctor.

'Clara, I'm sorry, we don't have time for this, just get in it!' Rose protests and finally stands beside the Doctor.

'Is it like a snogging booth?' Clara narrows her eyes and despite the danger they're in, Rose laughs.

'A what?!' The Doctor replies staggered and Rose stops, having to her clear her throat, but she still has a smile. Clara doesn't buy into the thought that it's just an ordinary box.

'Is that what you do, you bring a booth? What do you two do with it? You know, there's such a thing as too keen.' Clara state simply and takes a sip from her tea.

Rose widens her eyes as lights in different rooms in different house suddenly begin to switch on. There are too many on to be a coincidence.

'Clara, you must look around you!' Rose insists and Clara does as she told. Clara blinks and looks around. She stares in disbelief.

'What's going on? Is the Wi-Fi switching the lights on?' She wonders and stands.

'No. The people are switching on the lights. The Wi-Fi is switching on the people.' The Doctor replies seriously and Rose notices that more have begun to turn on.

The base station in the street begins to turn its head around. 'What is that thing?' Clara questions and points to it.

'A walking base station. It's like the thing you would have seen earlier.' Rose replies and glances up to the Doctor.

'I saw a little girl.' Clara insists.

'Must have taken an image from your subconscious, thrown it back at you,' The Doctor states casually and then smacks his head, gripping Rose by her shoulders, shaking her slightly. 'Active camouflage. They could be everywhere!'

'Well that's slightly unsettling…' Rose manages to get out between him shaking her.

She eventually gets him to stop. Everyone turns around, wondering where exactly they could be, it sets them all on edge. It's then that Clara notices something going on behind the house.

'Doctor! Doctor!' Clara calls and she pulls him over and Rose follows them. In the distance they can see the lights of London going off. Rose covers her mouth.

'What's going on?' Clara breathes and Rose turns to the Doctor.

'You know…this is even more unsettling than that time we where in London on Christmas…and there was no one in the streets…'

'So much more unsettling.' He agrees and reaches for her hand.

* * *

In the office, Kizlet and Mahler are still standing, hovering over Alexei's shoulder as they await the outcome of this little endeavour. Hopefully this will be successful and they will get back what they have already claimed as theirs. However, Mahler seems slightly unsettled, maybe annoyed.

'Do we need another London wide activation? We can't always pass it off as a riot.' He reminds Kizlet and she doesn't acknowledge his concerns. Her eyes are glued to the screen.

* * *

Rose can't believe the darkness that has engulfed London with such haste. It's eerie and unsettling, it causes her stomach to twist itself into knots. It's then that Clara notices something odd about what's just happened.

'All our lights on, everyone else's off. Why?'

'Please don't tell me…' Rose states and closes her eyes.

'You guessed?' The Doctor wonders and she sighs.

'Oh, I did. Well…we could be in for some serious trouble if we don't get a move on.' Rose replies and Clara watches the two of them.

'What?' Clara wonders and the Doctor turns to her.

'Some planes have Wi-Fi.' The Doctor explains but Clara doesn't seem to understand it.

'I'm sorry?'

'We must be one hell of a target right now.' The Doctor breathes and takes Rose's hand in his own. The sound of a roaring engine draw their attention to the sky and in it they see a plane that is hurling towards them at a tremendous speed. Everyone widens their eyes and the Doctor takes Clara's hand in his other one. 'You, me, Rose, in the box, right now!'

He yanks Clara away from the London view and Rose watches the sky for another moment before she steps into the TARDIS, Clara nearly tumbles in after her. She is continued to be pulled along by the Doctor and she attempts to grab the rail with one hand to steady herself. Rose glances back and it's then that she realises Clara still has her teacup in her hand.

'Clara…you okay?' Rose calls back to her once the Doctor has let her hand go.

'But…but…but…it's…' Clara breathes and moves around the console room in shock, completely staggered by her surroundings.

The Doctor uses controls on a side panels. He glances back to Clara. 'Shut up, please, short hops are difficult.' He warns and then goes back to the console.

'Bigger,' Clara manages to get out. 'On the inside. Actually bigger.'

The Doctor throws a lever and the TARDIS sparks a bit. It causes him to jump back, but Rose is already by the door. He rushes to join her. He glances back to Clara and she's staring in shock.

'Right, come on!' He calls to her and Clara blinks.

'Are we going back out there?' She questions incredulity.

'We've moved, Clara. This is a spaceship.' Rose tells her and Clara glances around the console room again.

'Away from the plane?'

'Not exactly,' He replies and glances to Rose. 'Brace yourself.' She nods and he opens the door.

The two of them practically tumble out of the TARDIS and into the body of the plane. Clara follows them and has to lean again the galley wall. She studies the interior of the plane with wide eyes.

'How did we get here?' She questions loudly and the Doctor turns around slightly as he and Rose continue to battle the turbulence on the way to the cockpit.

'Didn't you hear Rose? It's a ship, I told you, it's all very science-y.' He replies and Rose nearly loses her balance.

Clara begins to follow them, fighting the same turbulence. 'Is this the plane, the actual plane?' She wonders and catches sight of the passengers still in their seats. 'Are they all dead?'

'Asleep, switched off by the Wi-Fi, never mind them!' He shouts at her and aims the sonic on the cockpit door.

A sudden bout of turbulence causes the Doctor to tumble and nearly fall on an unconscious female flight attendant who is seated by the exit. Rose nearly falls backward and manages to grip a handle on the wall. Both manage to stand before Rose is caught off balance again and falls forward, pushing the Doctor forward. She lets out a cry of surprise and Clara stumbles in after them.

Rose and the Doctor find themselves between the unconscious pilot and co-pilot. Clara manages to squeeze herself behind the Doctor in the very compact area. Rose watches as he uses his sonic on the various panels.

'What's going on? Is this real? Please tell me what is happening!'

'I'm the Doctor. I'm an alien from outer space. I'm a thousand years old. I've got two hearts. This is Rose Tyler. She's a human from Earth. She's not even half as old as I am. And I've decided she's a certifiable badass.'

Rose laughs. 'Thanks!'

'You're welcome. Now. I can't fly a plane! Can you?' The Doctor wonders and Clara widens her eyes.

'No!'

'Relax, it'll be fine. It'll be a team effort. Pull the throttle back as far as you can!' Rose directs quickly.

The Doctor does so and Clara instinctively grabs a hold of him, as if she is hoping it'll help. They both scream as the plane gets closer to the houses. Rose switches a sequences of buttons and out of instinct, the Doctor pulls the throttle back further, until it simply won't. The plane skims over Clara's house, but it barely clears them.

Everyone laughs in relief and the Doctor turns to Rose who flicks one more switch before she stares at him, a wide smile on her face.

'Perhaps I should have added a big giant mystery to me.' He tells her quietly and Rose shrugs.

'You're responsible for the introductions.' Rose replies and widens her eyes as Clara embraces her tightly. She still has her tea cup in one hand.

'Hey, do you think a victory roll would be too show off-y?' The Doctor questions and Rose tilts her chin away from him, but she eyes are full of mischief.

'I'm game if you are.'

The pilot groans and he begins to come to. He catches sight of three strangers in the cockpit and he glances around the tiny compartment. 'What the hell's going on?'

The Doctor inhales quickly. 'Well, I'm blocking your Wi-Fi, so you're waking up for a start. Tell you what,' He pats the pilot's arm. 'Do you want to drive?' He doesn't wait for a response and gets up. He starts to leave with Rose following along side him.

However…Clara is simply shocked as she stares at the cockpit and then at Rose and the Doctor, who are simply continuing on as if nothing has happened. As if they didn't just almost die. Slowly the co-pilot starts to come to and they begin to discuss a plan for getting back on course.

The Doctor realises that Clara isn't behind him and walks back to the cockpit, he grabs a hold of her collar and yanks her back. She gasps from the shock.

* * *

Kizlet, Mahler and Alexei are still staring at the feed they are receiving from the Maitland house. However now it is silent with no activity. There is something missing and she wants to know how the hell that was possible.

'I don't understand what's happened,' She begins and points to the screen where the box used to be. 'That box, where's it gone?' Everyone is silent and she glances around to the other workers. 'Find that box!' She shouts to them and they hastily begin the location process.

* * *

The Doctor works the controls as Rose leans against the rails, watching him. She's been immensely enjoying this little outing. And, all in all, it's been a rather productive day, in her opinion. She notices that Clara has finally finished her tea and sets the cup down on the console very purposefully. She places a hand on her hip and the Doctor eyes her.

'Okay. When are either of you going to explain what the hell is going on?' Clara wonders. The Doctor glances back to Rose and she motion to him that it's his decision.

'Breakfast.' He decides and Rose sighs in relief.

'Good. I'm starving.'

'What?' Clara's gazes darts from Rose to the Doctor. 'I ain't waiting till breakfast.' She decides firmly.

The Doctor throws a switch and the TARDIS lurches slightly. He heads for the door with Rose's hand in his own. Clara cuts them off, having gone around the other side of the console, she is ready to confront them.

'It's a time machine.' Rose tells her when she opens her mouth to protest.

'You never have to wait for breakfast.' The Doctor adds and he opens the door. Clara stands in awe as sunlight streams in through the door. He and Rose step out.

'Thank you!' Clara hears him say and after curiosity has gotten the better of her, she follows them out.

She steps out to see a group of people gather around the TARDIS applauding what they believe to be a performance. Rose glances up to him.

'Draw some more attention to yourself, huh?' Rose mocks and he reaches into his jacket pocket and reveals the fez. Rose stares at him shocked. 'When did you…?'

'Oh, I kinda liked the fez,' He informs her. 'Thank you. Yes, magic blue box. All donations gratefully accepted,' He passes around the fez where people gladly deposit money. 'Roll up, roll up, give us your dosh. Pennies, pounds, anything you've got,' He notices Clara standing beside Rose and he passes the fez to Clara. 'Keep collecting, we need enough for breakfast. Rose and I are just popping back to the garage.'

Clara turns around and watches them disappear into the TARDIS. 'Garage?'

* * *

The Doctor hastily grabs the netbook from the console before he and Rose continue into a hallway that leads deeper into the TARDIS. Rose heads right but notices the Doctor goes left.

'Where are you going? It's this way.' Rose calls to him but he doesn't stop until he's rounded the corner. Rose taps her foot and crosses her arms as she waits. Sure enough, seconds pass and he reappears around the corner and walks right by her.

'This way. Rose Tyler I swear if you say something…'

She laughs at him until they reach the garage and something black and shiny catches her eye. She immediately is drawn towards it and smirks at him when he glances up.

'Well, I've got mine.' She decides and the Doctor blinks at the motorcycle and then when she picks up a helmet, sliding it under her arm.

'What?'

'I've elected that you take Clara. I'm going to drive this,' Rose informs him and sits on the bike. She's almost too excited and realises that she's missed driving motorcycles. 'Oh, I didn't tell you? I developed a love of bikes in the parallel world. And a Suzuki GSXR 750? Yes, please,' Rose starts and grins at him sideways. 'Well, babe, try and keep up.'

She winks and is gone out the way she came, before he's even realised she's started the bike. He needs a moment to process what just happened.

* * *

The sound of a noisy engine draws Clara's attention behind her and she turns around to see Rose speeding out of the TARDIS and stops the bike, spinning around until she is facing Clara again.

She puts the helmet on and raises the visor. 'Your ride's coming.' Her voice is muffled slightly by the helmet. But no sooner have the words left her mouth when Clara sees the Doctor come out next, driving a much more tame motorcycle wearing a helmet.

'So, this is tomorrow, then? Tomorrow's come early.' Clara calls to him and he grins.

'No, it came at the usual time. We just took a short cut.' He informs her and people begin to applaud, some even take photos. Clara climbs on behind the Doctor.

'Why can't we drive the cool one?' She muses and points to Rose. She is simply waiting for his cue.

'Because she's Rose and she has a mind of her own.' He replies and hands Clara her helmet, taking the fez from her, emptying it of the money. He places the fez on a nearby boy's head.

'Right! Are you thinking of the same place I am? Given where we are?' Rose wonders and he nods.

'Of course I am!' He calls to her and though he can't see it, Rose smirks.

'Well, I'll see you there, then!' She lowers the visor and revs the motorcycle before speeding off and out of the South Bank area.

The Doctor and Clara watch her quickly disappear from their sights. 'She's like a ball of fire. Spitfire. That's what your girlfriend is. Oh, I really like her. From now on, that's how I will refer to her.'

'Trust me, you have no idea. And she's not my girlfriend.'

'Sure, keep telling yourself that.' Clara grins and holds on as they leave to catch up to Rose.

A girl poses for a picture close to the TARDIS, they have no idea how detrimental that would be for them.

* * *

Kizlet glances over to Alexei's station when an alert comes in. A photo of a girl shows up and she's posing beside a blue box. Kizlet and Mahler stride towards him.

'What's happening?' Mahler inquires.

'Blue box. South Bank!' Alexei responds quickly. 'Definitely wasn't there five minutes ago.' He begins to feverishly type on the keyboard.

'Are we sure this time?' Mahler wonders and folds his arms across his chest. 'Earl's Court was an embarrassment.'

* * *

The Doctor can barely see Rose as he crosses Westminster Bridge with Clara. She readjusts herself against him. She peer around him and watches Rose press against the motorcycle and slips the bike between traffic as it comes to a stop. Clara taps the Doctor's shoulder and points. He hasn't missed it either.

'Where did you find her?!' Clara wonders with a wide grin.

'Would you believe in a shop basement?' He replies with a smile.

'Really? Are you sure it wasn't the military?' Clara retorts and the Doctor shakes his head.

'No, but she's experimented with it from what I understand.'

'Spitfire's awesome, but I have a question.' Clara states seriously.

'What is it?'

'If you've got a flying time machine, why are we on motorbikes?'

'I don't take the TARDIS into battle.' The Doctor replies and finally catches sight of Rose again. She's decided to drive like a sane person and is caught at a light. He finds himself staring at her, as she has her leg down to balance herself, rolling the bike forward and back a bit. And it's only when Clara asks a follow up question that he's shaken from his daze.

'Because it's made of wood?' Clara surmises.

'Because it's the most powerful ship in the universe and I don't want it falling into the wrong hands,' The Doctor informs her and holds up both his hands. The motorbike begins to wobble and Clara widens her eyes. The Doctor realises he needs two hands to operate the bike and puts them on the handle bars. 'Okay?'

Rose drives by the House of Guards where a tourist snaps a picture of her. Moments later, the Doctor and Clara drive by the same spot. The same tourist captures them as well.

* * *

In the office, the House Guards photos appear on Alexei's screen after he's completed another search. Kizlet smirks triumphantly.

'I do love London. So many cameras.'

* * *

Rose quickly glances behind her just as she drives under Admiralty Arch. She catches a glimpse of Clara and the Doctor waiting at a light. She smirks as she pulls into the café and gets off her bike. Moments later, the Doctor and Clara pull up just as Rose takes off her helmet and the Doctor starts to laugh.

'What?' Rose wonders and Clara blinks.

'Your hair.' She informs her and Rose runs her fingers through it.

'Oh. Helmet hair,' Rose takes an elastic off her wrist and quickly throws it up. She walks by the Doctor and hits him in the arm with the helmet. 'Real mature.'

They enter the building and are led to a rooftop café. Drinks had been ordered and Rose enjoys the shot of espresso as she takes in the beautiful view of St. Paul's Cathedral. She notices the Doctor has the netbook open once more. Clara has been drinking thoughtfully from her milkshake as she watches the two of them interact. The more she thinks about what she's been through of the last little while with them, so many more questions begin to develop in her mind. Something tells her she has a lot to learn.

'So, if we can travel anywhere in time and space, why did we travel to the morning? What's the point in that?' Clara wonders and Rose glances to the Doctor.

'You field that one.' She says and he briefly looks up from the computer to gaze at Clara before he drops his gaze to the computer again.

'Whoever's after us spent the whole night looking for us. Are you tired?' He questions and Clara nods. She hadn't felt it, but the moment he reminded her she hasn't slept yet, she feels exhausted.

'Yes.'

'Then imagine how they feel. They came the long way round,' He begins to type again. 'They've got to be close, definitely London, going by the signal distribution.'

'Have you tried hacking into the lowest level of their operating system?' Rose interjects and he turns to her, giving her an unimpressed look. Clara takes a sip from her drink and grins into her glass.

'Of course I have,' He retorts. 'I can't seem to establish a physical location, the security's too good.'

'What? Even for you?' Rose glances to the computer screen and raises her eyebrows in disbelief.

'Believe me now?' He wonders and Rose sighs.

'Are you an alien?' Clara suddenly speaks up and Rose and the Doctor look up at her. She's sitting upright in the chair, watching them closely.

The Doctor leans back in his chair. 'I am, yes.'

'But Rose isn't?' Clara repeats and Rose nods.

'As human as they come.' She confirms and smiles. She then catches the Doctor giving her a funny look and her eyes challenge him to deny it otherwise.

'Are you okay with that?' The Doctor questions, not rising to Rose's challenge, and Clara nods her quickly.

'Fine, yeah. I think I'm fine.' Clara's words tumble out of her mouth rather quickly and Rose leans back in her own chair, watching Clara with a smile.

'Oh, good.' The Doctor replies casually and Clara sits back in her chair, trying to think of what to say next.

'So what happens if you do find them? What then?' She wonders.

'I don't know. I can't tell the future, I just work there.' He answers her question hastily and Clara frowns at his remark.

'You don't have a plan?' Clara echoes in concern and Rose stretches slightly, enjoying the two of them interacting.

'You know what I always say about plans?' The Doctor questions and Clara shakes her head, leaning forward.

'What?'

'I don't have one.' He answers and Clara leans back in a huff.

'People always have plans.' Clara retorts and nosily sips the rest of her drink.

'Trust me, Clara, you'll come to see that with him, he makes it up off the top of his head. You just go with the flow.'

'I do, yeah,' The Doctor agrees and shuts the netbook. 'So tell me, how long have been looking after those kids?'

'About a year, since their mum died.' Clara responds and Rose's face becomes pensive. She begins to think of her own mum and how much she still misses her.

The Doctor studies Clara for a few more seconds. He also doesn't miss the sadness that has flashed across Rose's eyes.

'Okay. But why you? Family friend, I get that, but there must have been others. Why did it have to be you? I mean, you don't, you don't really seem like a nanny.' The Doctor informs her and Rose glances up, realising that he's trying to figure out the connections between her and the other versions of Clara.

Clara ponders that question for a moment before she decides to completely ignore it and switches to something else. She shoves her glass across the table and reaches for her netbook.

'Gimme!' She decides and the Doctor places his hand on the computer and pulls it back.

'Sorry, what?' He responds and Clara leans forward with a bit of a grin on her face.

'You need to know where they physically are. Their exact location.' Clara responds and the Doctor nods.

'Yes.' He agrees and Clara stares at him as if he's proven her point. Rose widens her eyes at her meaning.

'I can do it.' She answers back firmly and grabs the netbook from him, holding it up out of his reach.

'Oi! I need that.' He cries out and Rose nudges him. She and Clara lock stares and Clara gives her an appreciative smile for understanding.

'Just let her do it. You've already hacked into the lowest operating system. Clara will have the physical location in what…? Under…' Rose trails off.

'Five minutes. Take him and get a coffee.' Clara instructs and Rose gets to her feet. She misses that as Clara had motioned to the café the Doctor had taken the netbook out of her hands.

'If I can't find them, you can't.' The Doctor replies firmly and Clara pulls the netbook towards her again.

'They uploaded me, remember. I've got computing stuff in my head.' Clara reminds him and the Doctor yanks the netbook back in his direction.

'So do I.' He retorts and Rose rolls her eyes as they continue to argue, playing a sort of tug of war with the netbook.

'I have insane hacking skills.' Clara points out.

'I'm from space, and the future, with two hearts and…twenty seven brains.' He decides and Clara gawks at him.

'Oh for god's sake.' Rose mutters. She swoops down and snatches the netbook, holding it over her head. They both stare at her in shock and Rose tucks the computer under her arm.

Clara decides to try again. 'And I can find them in under five minutes, plus photographs. Twenty seven?' She ends her sentence with a question and the Doctor looks away.

'Okay, slight exaggeration.' He agrees and watches as Rose hands the computer to Clara who flashes him a victorious smirk and then sticks her tongue out at him.

'Go with Rose and get coffee. Five minutes, I promise.' She watches as the Doctor leans back in the chair and checks his watch.

'The security is absolute.' The Doctor reminds her and Clara glances up to him.

'It's never about the security, it's about the people.' She replies firmly and begins to type at a rapid rate.

Rose sticks her hand in his face but he begrudgingly sits in the chair for a few more moments before he takes her hand and stands up. She begins to lead him inside but he stops and it causes Rose to. She can see he's studying Clara intensely and it seems she's finally felt his gaze on her because she stops and turns around.

'Why do you keep looking at me like that?'

'Sorry, no, it's nothing. It's just…you're a nanny. Isn't that a bit…Victorian?' He questions and Rose turns around fully to watch Clara, curious as to her answer. Will she have suppressed memories? Or is it as she's suspected and they are all individual but something binds them together.

'Victorian?' Clara echoes and frowns. The Doctor nods.

'You're young, shouldn't you be doing, you know, young things?' He wonders innocently and Clara narrows her eyes.

'What, like you two, for instance? Why are you pushing that so hard?' Clara muses and Rose feels her cheeks redden and turns away.

The Doctor has dropped Rose's hand and begun to walk toward Clara with his hand out placating. 'No, no, I didn't mean…' He lowers his hand and glances back at Rose, digesting Clara's words. 'Shut up!'

He marches back to Rose and takes her hand and walks inside before letting out an affronted gasp halfway in when Clara's words really begin to drive themselves home. Clara grins as she watches them head inside and resumes typing away.

* * *

As they walk towards the coffee bar, Rose steps out in front of the Doctor to stop him from continuing on. He doesn't want to hear what she has to say right away and presses on. Rose chases after him with a huff. He's staring intensely at a glass display loaded with pastries, he picks up a chocolate one and inhales it. Rose leans against the counter, just as he sets the pastry down on it.

'You have to understand. There is a connection, but it's not a mental one. It's something else. She's fragmented. The connection runs deeper.' Rose explains but the Doctor doesn't have a chance to answer her as the barista, and older man walks over to them.

'Oh, two more cappuccinos, and uh, Rose?' The Doctor turns to her.

'Double shot of espresso, please.'

'One moment, miss.' The barista smiles and walks over to the machine and begins the process. The Doctor begins staring at the pastries again, and Rose watches him, folding her arms.

They miss the electricity crackle and the flicker of the lights.

'So, did you think about what I said?' Rose wonders and he's quiet.

'Yeah…'

'This Clara, isn't our Victorian Clara…' Rose responds.

'You realise you haven't the slightest chance of saving your little friend?' The barista interjects and Rose and the Doctor turn back to him.

'What did you say?' Rose narrows her eyes and there is a flash of blue around the barista as he continues.

'I said one moment, miss,' The barista suddenly stops and stares ahead. 'I said, there is not the slightest chance either of you can save your little friend,' Rose and the Doctor stare transfixed at the barista as he continues. 'And don't annoy the old man, he isn't in fact, speaking.' All of a sudden he resumes his work.

The Doctor leans forward as the barista speaks, studying him. Rose straightens up and feels something behind her. She turns around to see a waitress staring at her. She's holding a tray against her body. Rose tilts her head as she speaks and the Doctor narrows his eyes.

'I'm speaking. Just using whatever's to hand,' The waitress explains. 'What a pretty girl, that Clara is. She's got nothing on…what did she call your significant other? Spitfire? You know, Spitfire, you'd make an excellent addition. I can see that already. However I suppose I must be patient.' The waitress has a sigh in her voice as she leans forward to Rose. They are nearly face to face before she straightens up and stares intensely at the Doctor.

'Uh…' He manages to get out before he leans into her face. There is a crackle and the waitress blinks, uncomfortable with the closeness and she smiles uncomfortably.

'You all right, sir?'

'Um, yes. Yes, fine.' He hastily hands the pastry to the waitress before running off to join Rose who has started for the outside again.

They stop just shy of where Clara is sitting, still feverishly typing away at the computer. The Doctor and Rose exchange looks before he starts to approach her.

'You okay?' He wonders nervously and Clara doesn't even glance up to them.

'Sure, setting up stuff, need a user name.' She explains and the Doctor smiles a bit.

'Learning fast.' He remarks.

'Clara Oswald for the win! Oswin!' She declares triumphantly and the Doctor gapes at her. He remembers instantly where he has heard the name before.

'_Could always call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name.'_

The Doctor hesitates and then dashes back into the café, yanking Rose with him. The moment the two of them enter the café once more, the waitress is waiting for them. Something is using that waitress to speak through her. She circles the Doctor and Rose, studying them. Rose watches her as well, ready to anticipate her movements and if she'll need to defend herself.

'Now, I want you both to take a look around. Go on,' The waitress encourages and Rose wonders where exactly the commands are coming from. Remotely, but where? 'Have yourselves a little stroll. And see how impossible your situation is. Go on,' She states again. 'Take a look, I do love showing off.'

Electricity crackles and the waitress continues her work. The Doctor and Rose glance around the room, suspicious of everyone.

'Well, this isn't good…' Rose breathes and snaps her head in the direction of where she believes she's heard the electricity crackle again. She watches as a small girl stands up from that table she had been sitting at with her family.

'Just let me show you what control of the Wi-Fi can do for one,' The girl states in her sweet voice. 'Stop!' She shouts.

Everyone in the café stops in their tracks. Rose widens her eyes as she can visibly see the blue digital energy passing over them. The Doctor folds his arms.

'I saw what you can do last night.' He reminds the puppet master.

'And clear!' The small girl shouts again.

The energy dissipates and everyone leaves the room. The Doctor shrugs, not terribly impressed. Energy crackles once more and a newsreader on the telly speaks as a different woman. Whenever she's jumping, she uses the same voice.

'We can hack anyone in the Wi-Fi, once they've been exposed long enough.' The newsreader explains and the Doctor frowns.

'So there's one of your walking base stations somewhere close.' He surmises.

'There's always…someone close. We've released thousands into the world,' The newsreader replies. 'They home in on the Wi-Fi like rats sniffing cheese.'

* * *

While the workers are at their stations, diligently working to their maximum capacities, the webcams flash individually. Mahler is patrolling the floor, ready to spring into action should he catch someone in an error as well as check everyone's progress. Alexei is the first to notice something is wrong.

'There's something up with the webcams.' He flags Mahler down and he heads to Alexei's station.

* * *

Clara beams to herself as all the photos of the works begin to upload themselves onto her screen. She laughs to herself and resumes working. She claps her hands quickly, snapping her fingers and gets back to work sorting through the photos. She brings up a face recognition site and uploads all the photos.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor stride towards the TV and she can quickly see that he's beginning to lose his patience. Things could get very heated very quickly.

'I don't know who you are or why you're doing this but the people of this world will not be harmed, they will not be controlled, they will not be…' He's cut off by the newsreader.

'They people of this world are in no…danger whatsoever. My client requires a steady diet of living human minds. Healthy, free range human minds. He loves and cares for humanity. In fact, he can't get enough of it.' Comes the reply. Rose crinkles her nose.

'Call it whatever you want. The fact remains that it's completely obscene and it is murder.' She states firmly.

'It's life,' The newsreader retorts evenly. 'The farmer tends to his flock like a loving parent. The abattoir is not a contradiction. No one loves cattle more than Burger King.'

* * *

Alexei leans in closer to Mahler so as not to startle the rest of the workforce. He swallows nervously and inhales deeply before he shares his concerns.

'I'm sure of it, someone's hacking the webcams. All of them.'

Mahler's head shoots up and he widens his eyes. 'Everybody check your webcams!' He demands.

'But what would be the point, taking mug shots of us lot?' Alexei wonders.

Mahler ponders his words and then it hits him like a ton of bricks. He understands what is happening. 'Who's on Facebook?' He questions.

Different workers begin to raise their hands. He mentally begins to curse.

* * *

Clara's search of the mug shots have taken her to a number of different social networking sites to find each of the workers' names. Clara grins as she finds her search is complete.

* * *

'Bebo? Myspace?' Mahler questions desperately. 'Habbo? Put your hands down if you didn't mention where you work.'

He pales when he sees that no one has lower their hands. They all remain raised. He rushes towards Kizlet's office unsure of how he will break the news to her that they have been breeched.

* * *

Clara sits back satisfied as all the sites she's been to have unanimously revealed that all of the people work for a company called the Shard. Clara turns over her shoulder to see the building in question sitting right there. She claps her hands together in victory and sits back in her chair, waiting for Rose and the Doctor so she can tell them the good news.

* * *

'This ends. I am going to end this today!' He shouts at the TV and the newsreader remain stoic.

'How? You don't even know where we are.' She reminds him and the Doctor narrows his eyes, getting angrier.

'Who's doing this? Who is your client? Hm? Answer me!'

* * *

Clara turns around as she notices the Doctor coming out of the café's interior, however he's missing someone. Figuring Rose was still waiting for the drinks, since the Doctor is empty handed, Clara beams at him and sits back in her chair.

'I did it. I really did, I did it. I found them.' She informs him.

'You found them.' The Doctor's reply is monotone. Clara doesn't notice it.

'The Shard. They're in the Shard. Floor sixty five.' Clara responds and motions to the building over her shoulder.

'Floor sixty five.'

'Are you listening to me, Doctor? I found them!' Clara replies. She thought for sure he'd be a bit more enthusiastic at her accomplishments. She figured he'd toss an insult even since she bested him.

'I am listening to you. You found them.'

Clara begins to grow nervous when she realises that this isn't the Doctor. She remembers that the strange girl in the house always repeated what she said. She widens her eyes as the Doctor's head spins around, revealing him to be a base station. Clara doesn't have time to scream before a beam shoots out from the dish.

* * *

The three of them watch Alexei's screen intensely as they witness Clara's upload complete itself. Alexei's face breaks out into a wide grin.

'We've got her! This time, we've really got her!'

Kizlet straightens up with a self satisfied smile. She abruptly turns on her heel and walks away.

* * *

Rose exits the café first and gasps, the Doctor sees her rushing towards Clara, now slumped over on the café table.

'Clara! Clara!' Rose calls and she tries to rouse her. She doesn't know that she's rushed by something else and the Doctor stops on his way to them, noticing that he's staring at himself. The head of the base station turns around and reveals Clara trapped there. Rose rushes to the Doctor when she notices what he's been staring at. She covers her mouth.

'Doctor? Doctor, help me. I don't know where I am. I don't understand. I don't know where I am! Please help me. I don't know where I am! I don't know where I am. Rose, please, please, help me. I don't know where I am.' Clara's voice loops over and over, pleading desperately to be found.

The Doctor steps forward and glances at Clara, still unconscious at the table and whips out the sonic, pointing it at the base station. Rose watches him and understands his game plan.

'Shall I accompany you? Make it more believable?' She offers and the Doctor eyes her with a bit of crooked grin.

'Are you just saying that? Is it an excuse? Reaching for anything to get yourself back on that motorbike again?' He wonders playfully and Rose folds her arms. She forgets how well he can read her as well.

'Maybe. I _really_ like that bike.' She confirms and heads to the table, collecting her helmet from the ground. She puts it under her arm and waits for his signal to go.

'Actually, can you make a call first?' The Doctor questions and pulls a mobile out of his pocket.

Rose frowns. 'You want me to call…?'

'Yes, tell them, in exactly forty five minutes, where they need to be.' He replies and tosses Rose the mobile. She holds out her helmet and catches it, retrieving it and dialing the number. She waits for the phone to be answered, replacing the helmet under her arm.

'This is Marion Smith. Identification number: Delta Bravo Charlie, 524. I have a tip for you…'

* * *

Kizlet smirks as she and Mahler stare at the monitor on Alexei's computer screen and listen to Clara's frantic pleas to be released.

'Should we pulp her? Or keep her as a hostage?' Mahler wonders and Kizlet shakes her head.

'There's no point, she's fully integrated now, she can't be downloaded again. I'm sure they know that.' She replies as she walks away from the monitor.

Mahler spots something on the screens and glances back to Kizlet. 'I'm not sure they know that. They're coming.'

Kizlet and Mahler stare intensely at Alexei's screen.

* * *

Rose revs the motorbike, catching the light before it turns red and glances behind her, the Doctor is following her a few paces behind as they ride across Waterloo Bridge. They glance up to the Shard building before they shift gears and speed towards their destination.

The three of them watch as Rose and the Doctor's progress is very closely monitored by the many speed cameras that are along their route.

* * *

'We could stop them, I suppose.' Mahler offers and Kizlet shakes her head.

'Why bother? It might be quite funny. And I'd love to add the blonde to our collection.'

* * *

Rose and the Doctor are caught at the light on the street that is just across from the Shard's building. There is a man standing there with food and he suddenly comes to life as Kizlet uses him to speak to Rose and the Doctor.

'Really, now, on motorbikes? That hardly seems like your style.' He states and Rose lifts her visor.

'Oh honey, you don't know us at all.' Rose lowers it and the Doctor glances down to his own bike.

'I rode this in the Anti-Grav Olympics, 2074. I came last.' He admits with a sigh and the man doesn't move, merely stares deeply at them.

'The building is in lock down. I'm afraid you're not coming in.' He informs them and Rose nods her head. The Doctor smiles at her.

'Good luck!' Rose calls to him, her voice muffled.

'Did you even hear the word anti-grav?' He questions and Rose revs her bike, taking off and narrowly avoiding traffic. She loops the motorbike and drives right by them again in the opposite direction.

That distraction by Rose causes the man to follow her movements and misses the Doctor slam a red button on the control panel, twist the throttle and drives towards the Shard. The man barely has time to register his movements as the Doctor looks upwards.

* * *

Alexei is watching stunned from his computer screen unable to comprehend what exactly he is witnessing.

'Seriously? He can do that? He can really, actually do that?'

'Oh…dear…lord…' Kizlet mutters angrily.

Their attention is drawn to Kizlet's office at the sound of glass exploding and shattering. Already knowing who that was, no one dares acknowledge that fact. They are quiet, before Mahler glances from the office to Kizlet.

'I think that was your office.' Mahler points out and Kizlet straightens up.

'Excuse me,' Kizlet buttons and straightens her jacket. 'I believe it's someone to see me.' She strides towards her office.

Kizlet throws the doors open to her office to see the Doctor's motorbike lying on its side, in the middle of the floor surrounded by a vast amount of glass. She moves her gaze from the bike to the Doctor who is sitting at her desk, legs crossed and resting his feet on the surface of the desk. He is still wearing the helmet.

Kizlet walks towards him and smiles when they make eye contact. 'Do come in.'

'Download her.' The Doctor responds angrily.

'Sorry about the draft.' Kizlet motions to the smashed window. Her voice has a bit of a sigh in it; maybe it's more of a mild annoyance.

'Download her back into her body, right now.' The Doctor replies, his voice becomes devoid of emotion.

'I can't.' Kizlet responds dismissively. The Doctor eyes her.

'Yes, you can.'

'She's fully integrated part of the data cloud now,' Kizlet reminds him and she folds her arms across her chest. 'She can't be separated.'

'Then download the entire cloud. Everyone you've trapped in there.' He warns her but Kizlet doesn't respond to his threat.

'You realize what would happen?' She questions, but she is aware that he most likely already comprehends the results.

'Yes, those still with bodies to go home to would be free.' He replies and stands up with his arms out wide.

'A tiny number,' Kizlet admits and then flicks her wrist dismissively. 'Most would simply die.

The Doctor strides towards Kizlet until they meet face to face by the smashed window. The glass crunches under his feet.

'They're be released from a living hell,' The Doctor states firmly and checks his watch. 'It's the best you can do for them,' He leans forward and taps Kizlet on her nose. 'So give the order.'

'And why would I do that?' Kizlet inquires with a bit of smirk on her face. The Doctor matches her grin.

'Because I'm going to motivate you,' He replies and Kizlet's face drops. 'Any second now.'

The moment of fear passes over Kizlet and she begins to grow very angry. 'You ridiculous man! Why did you even come here? Whatever for?' She demands.

'I didn't.' The Doctor says, Kizlet finds herself gapping at him.

'What?' Kizlet breathes and stares at the Doctor staggered.

'I'm still in the café.'

* * *

The Doctor is still sitting in the rooftop café and glances up just as Rose slinks across the ground with a smirk on her face, her hair rather untamed and wild. He takes a final sip and holds it up for Rose when she comes to stand beside him, taking a drink for herself. Sadly there is milk in it.

He still has the netbook open and Rose glances at Clara still unconscious across from them on the table. Rose pulls a chair up beside the Doctor and smiles at Kizlet when she sees her on the screen.

'I'm finishing my coffee, and, as you can see, Rose just came back. It's a really lovely spot.' The Doctor informs her and Rose smirks at Kizlet, waving to her, as she continues trying to piece together what is happening.

'_What are you talking about?'_ Kizlet wonders worriedly.

'You hack people. Me?' The Doctor informs her and has a smile on his face. 'I'm old fashioned,' They watch as the base station unclips the helmet and removes it. 'I hack technology. Here's your motivation!' The Doctor presses a button on the netbook.

They watch as the head of the base station in Kizlet's office, in the guise of the Doctor, spins around and they watch as Kizlet's face contorts into one of horror and shock. She begins to back away towards her desk, unsure of what to do.

'_No. No. No! Not me! Not me!'_ She shouts angrily and widens her eyes as a beam shoots out from the base station.

Rose and the Doctor eye each other with a smirk.

* * *

Kizlet has now been added to vast, vast collection of faces on the wall monitors. Alexei and Mahler are watching in disbelief. She does not look impressed that she has been taken.

'Put me back! Download me at once! That is an order! That is an order!' She yells to them but Alexei and Mahler are not quick to move, instead debating the severity of what's just happened.

Alexei turns to Mahler. 'But she's fully integrated now. We'd have to download the entire cloud. We can't do that.'

Mahler ponders his words for just a moment before he nods his head. 'No. We can't.' He agrees.

However unbeknownst to him, the base station still in Kizlet's office has grabbed her tablet and uses it to increase Mahler's obedience. Something in his head sparks and he blinks.

'Download me!' Kizlet orders again and Mahler places his hand on Alexei's shoulder, without hesitation he gives his order.

'Do what she says!'

Alexei walks over to his computer and types in a command. The monitors on the wall go blank, cutting to black as the people have begun the process of being downloaded back into their bodies.

* * *

The Doctor closes the netbook as he and Rose witness Clara take a deep breath. She doesn't awaken right away. Rose gets to her feet and watches as the Doctor joins her; he stops next to Clara places his hand on her head, stroking her hair before he straightens up and reaches for Rose's outstretched hand. Grasping it firmly they head for the exit.

'All fragmentation has an origin point.' He tells her, Rose looks up to him.

'Question is…have we found the origin…or just another piece?' Rose agrees and they take one last look at Clara before they head off.

Moments after they have left, Clara awakens with a jolt and looks around.

'Doctor?' Clara wonders and she looks around. 'Rose? Doctor! Rose!'

* * *

Mahler is watching with shock as a massive amount of soldiers have abruptly poured into the building. He begins to angrily shout at them, confused as to what's been happening. He doesn't care that they're armed he just wants answers.

'You have no right to be in this office, and I am demanding that you leave at once!' He shouts to them but they continue to pass by him, giving him no notice. Finally, one stops in front of him.

'This building is under UNIT's control.'

Kizlet continues to watch the fiasco unfold from the security of her office, the door just propped enough so that she can see. She is unsure of how her client will react to her failings.

'What is UNIT? I've never heard of you!' Mahler screams at the soldier and it's then he sees that two more have stopped beside the first. A subtle warning.

'I suggest you calm down, sir.' The second soldier warns.

Kizlet quietly shuts her door and walks towards the monitor in her office wall. She switches it on and a face appears on the screen. It resembles someone that has long been deceased. According to whom, though? Kizlet begins to nervously wring her hands.

'UNIT are here, friends of the Doctor, I presume?' She questions.

'Oh, old friends, very old friends. Recently connected with Miss Tyler as well.' The client informs her and Kizlet looks to the ground.

'Then I appear to have failed you, Great Intelligence.'

'I have feasted on many minds, I have grown. But now, it is time for you to reduce.' The Great Intelligence declares and Kizlet looks up to him, inwardly she's terrified.

'You've been whispering in my ear so long, I'm not sure I remember what I was before.' She admits and feels her stomach twist itself into a knot. Her hands begin to shake as she glances at her tablet.

'Goodbye, Miss Kizlet.' The Great Intelligence replies and Kizlet slowly walks towards her desk, having to tear her eyes away from the wall.

Her tablet lays open on her desk, one menu open and she swipes to the next screen. She inhales deeply and holds the breath in her chest before exhaling slowly. Hastily she presses _Return Factory Settings_. Quickly before she changed her mind.

And with that completed another middleman is reduced to nothing, however with no gains yet on the connection between them all. The main adversary is allowed to continue to move freely throughout Earth. The next clash between them is looming on the horizon.

* * *

The Doctor glances up from his spot on the stairs at the sound of a soft knock echoing around the console room. He smiles a bit, knowing who was calling on him. He was surprised it had taken her this long. He shuts his book.

'Come in.' He calls and the door slowly opens, revealing Clara as she pokes her head through.

Slowly she enters the TARDIS, shutting the door behind her. 'So. He comes back, does he?' She muses but then looks around when she doesn't spot someone else. Luckily, she doesn't have to wait long.

'Sometimes. It's usually if he really likes you.' Clara glances up and the Doctor turns over his shoulder to see Rose.

She's finally emerged from her shower, towel drying her hair with a smile on her face. Clara studies her and then folds her arms.

'So I should consider myself lucky?' Clara questions as Rose drops down beside the Doctor. Rose nods her head.

'Oh yes.'

'You didn't answer my question.' The Doctor interjects and Rose notices the glasses on his face again. He is trying so hard to maintain a physical link to Amy. It still breaks her heart when she sees him in them.

'What question?' Clara says with a bit of shock in her voice.

'You don't seem like a nanny.' The Doctor repeats and Clara looks away for a few moments. Rose leans forward in anticipation as the Doctor watches her with a curiosity.

'I was going to travel. I came to stay for a week before I left and during that week…' Clara began and the Doctor smiles.

He turns the book over in his hands, trying to ensure the words that come out of his mouth sound as sympathetic as possible.

'She died, so you're returning the favour. You've got 101 places to see, and you haven't been to any of them, have you? That's why you keep the book.' The Doctor surmises but Clara's look becomes one of defiance.

'I keep the book cause I'm still going.' Clara informs him and she happily makes her way to the console. The Doctor nor Rose move from their spots on the stairs, instead choosing to watch her with a silent wonder. Simply because they wish to know how she came to be.

'But you don't run out on the people you care about,' The Doctor replies and takes off the glasses. 'Wish I was more like that.' He decides and puts his glasses into the inner jacket pocket. He's watching Rose as he said that.

Rose smiles at him. 'You know that isn't always true.' She whispers to him. He gives her hand a quick squeeze before he's on his feet and has used the railing to swing down to the floor. Rose remains seated.

'You know, the thing about a time machine, you can run away al you like and still be home in time for tea,' He informs Clara and slides over to the console. 'So what do you say? Anywhere. All of time and space, right outside those doors.' He prepositions Clara and she begins to laugh.

'Does this work? Eh?' Clara inquires and looks to Rose, she's got a bit of blush on her cheeks.

'Yes, it did for me. He's such a smooth talker.'

'Really? So you just crook your finger and people really do just jump into your snog box and fly away?' Clara wonders as she walks around the Doctor.

He frowns and follows her movements. 'It is not a snog box!'

'I'll be the judge of that.' Clara declares and watches the two of them turn a shade of crimson.

'Starting when?' The Doctor wonders as he attempts to act casual, leaning against the console. Rose gets to her feet and begins to make her way down.

'Come back tomorrow, ask me again.' Clara replies with a smirk and the Doctor frowns.

'Why?'

'Cause tomorrow, I might say yes. Some time after 7.00 okay for you two?' Clara doesn't wait for an answer as she heads to the doors and turns over her shoulder.

'It's a time machine, any time's okay.' He reminds her and Clara opens the door.

'See you then.' Clara smiles and walks out.

'Clara?' The Doctor calls and she pauses, poking her head back in.

'Uh huh?'

'In your book there was a leaf, why?'

'That wasn't a leaf, that was page one.' She informs him seriously, with a smile as she shuts the door behind her.

They are quiet for some time before Rose walks over to him. Together they watch the door again, each thinking the same yet different thoughts on who this mysterious girl is and her seemingly important connection to the Doctor.

Rose rubs his arm with her hand and smiles up at him. 'Come, come with me.' She tells him softly and leads him back to the stairs, bending down to collect the towel on the way up.

He studies her as she leads him through the TARDIS halls. Somehow they had managed to over come the hardest obstacles in their relationship. Given half the chance, he would have taken back everything he had done to her. Her love of him was so powerful, even if she had tried to deny it to herself when she first came onboard again. Their romance is so physical in every aspect that it sometimes leaves him feeling undone. He doesn't know how it makes her feel but that's how he can feel at times. But he has never stopped loving that girl. Overcoming the physical barrier that stopped them, it had only felt like yesterday to him, it opened up so many more doors for them. And it could possibly be the final step for her beginning to forgive him. Maybe even for him to begin to forgive himself.

She turns back to him and flashes a smile, so he stops in the hall and she frowns at him, clearly confused. She walks to him, catching the look in his eyes and gives a short nod, understanding what he's telling her.

'At least we don't have to sneak around like before.' Rose admits and he starts to walk again.

'What you didn't like that?'

'Not really, I got caught the last time.' Rose replies and he frowns.

'Really?'

'Just after you left the grounds, one of the monks caught me outside and was wondering if I was okay.'

'Ohh…'

'No more of that.' She states firmly.

It seems then that they have indeed moved over the most difficult part, especially if she was still so willing to share herself with him. While still so much of her life, her talents and abilities remain shrouded in the darkness; she's let him in.

One mystery begins to show signs of being solved while the main one they are currently facing only seems to grow more complicated. He believes that with Rose at his side once again…they can face anything that is thrown their way. And he's missed having her support when he's needed it the most.

The past cannot be changed even though his regrets always seem to collect, like old friends. They show up to have him relive his darkest moments…but Rose is here again.

And she cuts through the darkness like a ray of light. Because when he walks beside her, he is a better man. She can be many things to him, his Rose. She can be mercy at his feet, or his strength when he needs it the most and so many more.

He wonders if she knows just how much he loves her and what he'd do to keep her with him for as long as he can.

* * *

Omg you guys, I finally finished it. I'm so sorry it's taken so long but I had a nasty cold that knocked me on my ass for more than a week. It was awful. I couldn't think properly. But I'm finished.

I would just like to say that I am rather proud of the way this chapter came out. The interactions between Rose and the Doctor came together quite nicely. And I've further their relationship as well as touching on just how close she and John had become. That portion of the story is wrapping up as well. What do you guys think of the opening parts? I am jumping a head a lot, just so you don't get bogged down with too much detail.

If there is something you'd like me to write about Rose in the parallel world, drop me a review. I'd love to hear what you think of the opening part before the main story took place. I really worked hard on that one.

Enjoy the chapter guys! I'll see you next one.


	9. The Rings of Akhaten

_She knows he's hiding something from her. And that the secret is massive. But she has no idea what it could possibly be. Just that whatever it is, has started keeping him up at night. At first it was just a few hours past when they would normally turn in for the night. Then it was in the early morning when he would wander into the room. Soon it was becoming a sleepless night for him. Multiple sleepless nights. Just as it had in the beginning. It had taken him nearly a month to adjust to a proper sleeping schedule; he had refused to do so. Wasting the hours, squandering them in his mind because he had so much he wanted to do. Sleeping, at first, was not one of them. _

_However he had quickly learned that the human body needed time to rest and recover. That had aggravated him. She had to coax him by spending nights in his arms, close to him because at first that seemed to be the only way he'd fall asleep. Even if it had been uncomfortable for her at first. She had to put aside her discomfort because he had wanted her. Perhaps it was then she realised how different they really were. But her need to help him when he needed her didn't seem to change back then. It still hasn't. _

_Rose turns on to her side and glances at the clock. 02.43. She sighs and throws back the covers, grabbing the shirt that is closest to her. It happened to be his and she quickly tosses it on, not bothering to button it up. _

_It seems to be a routine for him now, he'd follow her to bed, stay with her for a few hours, and she'd attempt to take his mind off his troubles, whatever they were. She would also try to wear him out, hoping that it'd cause him to sleep, to stay with her for the night, she even dared to hope that he'd tell her what was troubling him. She never could and he never did. He'd stay close to her, for perhaps a few hours, but then he'd wordlessly get up and be gone. Leaving her to wonder if it's something she's done or if looking at her causes him to fear the worst. At first it had brought her to tears. Confused her, scared her. He had never closed himself off to her like that. She isn't sure how much longer she can take being left in the dark. _

_She opens the door and notices that the rest of the flat is shrouded in darkness. So he's still out in the back garden, working. She still is quiet as she can be, creeping along the floors and they creak heavily in response. She isn't sure why she's being so quiet in her own flat…maybe it's because she's going to the window to spy on him. _

_She approaches the window at the end of the hall where their room is, the window that she can look out of and into the back garden. _

_The light is on…but the door is only slightly ajar. And as such she can't see anything. Internally…she debates with herself. Should she go out there, or just simply stay inside, hoping that he would come to her when he was ready. _

_She walks towards the back door, her hand hovers over the doorknob, ready to twist it and open it. She's ready to stride across the garden, right into the workshop. She's ready to confront him and demand he tell her what's going on. What's bothering him, all of it. If she's ready then why is she hesitating? _

_She takes her away from the knob and lets it fall to her side. She's ready to know…but something is holding her back. Something tells her that he simply may not be ready to share it with her yet. Perhaps he's still working out what the problem truly is before he's ready to tackle it head on. However she doesn't like waiting in the dark for so long. It causes her to think of irrational thoughts, worst-case scenarios. She wants to hear him tell her that everything will be okay. She needs that reassurance. She wraps her arms around herself, suddenly remembering that her shirt is open and that explains the coolness that has settled in her. _

_She stares out at the workshop, eventually placing her hand on the window as she closes her eyes and bites her lip. She just wants to know that he's going to be okay, that whatever is troubling him will go away. _

_Everyday she continues to learn more about him, the small things that no one else but her will see. The feeling growing within her tells her that things end too soon. She doesn't know what that feeling means or why she continues to feel that way. They aren't going anywhere. But within the depths of her…she has a feeling that something bad is coming their way. She doesn't know how to be ready for it. _

_Rose stands at the door for a few more minuets before she turns away from it, heading back to the bedroom, upset with herself for lacking the courage to go out to him but also at herself for thinking such dark thoughts. Especially when she had nothing concrete to go on…just simply her feelings. _

_She crawls back into bed and draws the covers around herself. How is she going to reassure herself that things are truly fine? She continues to worry until the thralls of sleep eventually claim her. _

_When he comes into the bedroom a few hours later, he's surprised to find her asleep in his shirt. He frowns. Had she been up? If she had been he wouldn't have known about it. He was too engrossed with attempting to figure out why everywhere they went they seemed to be finding more and more of these odd cracks. _

_Well, that was one thing that was keeping him awake. The second thing was his inevitable end. He still hadn't told Rose yet and he's unsure if he even wants to. He knows that she deserves to know. She needs to prepare herself for living the rest of her life alone at one point. The trouble is…he's unsure of how long he really does have left. _

_He glances down to his hand and realises that there is still a bit of blood left there from before. He heads out of their room and into the kitchen. He turns the tap on and hastily scrubs it off, drying it on his pants. He then leans on the counter, thinking about his situation._

_He's decided that these cracks are a precursor to something so much worse, but the trouble is of what. He knows what his instincts are telling him, but he wishes to believe that he was merely being illogical. What would cause it to explode like that? How is that even possible? He hasn't told Rose what his theories are, but when he looks at all the angles he's exploited these past few weeks it leads him back to the same point. There isn't a way around it. _

_He's going to have to tell her that they may need to take a trip to the other universe. After all, these cracks will mean that it'll be easy to pass through again. But…that means she'll have to face him. And he's worried he won't be there with her. He's determined to stay alive for as long as possible but when you're living on borrowed time, any day could potentially be the end. That's why he has to take each day as they come, not planning ahead. _

_Tomorrow he's going to have to ask her if she remembers the drafting plans for the Dimension Cannon. Of course she's going to ask him why and it's then that he'll have to reveal it to her. Perhaps he'll just have to be creative with his answers. Because the longer they leave it, the worse it will be when they arrive on the other side. They have to get their message, their warning to the other world. _

_He leaves the kitchen and heads back to the bedroom, watching her as she sleeps peacefully, even if he does catch the slight frown on her features. He decides to sit on the floor by her side and when he sees her one arm hanging off the bed he takes her hand tightly in his own, really needing her bravery now. _

_He worries for her. If they do make it across to the other universe and they do manage to find him…he worries what her reaction will be. He worries that she'll decide not to go back with him and she'll want to stay in her proper universe, continuing the life she had been forced to give up. And then he worries he won't be there at all for her and she'll have to do this on her own. He doesn't want that for her. She's had enough heartbreak in her life and he feels immensely guilty that he's going to eventually inflict that kind of heartbreak on her again. Even if he can't control it and even if he doesn't want to._

_He kisses her hand and she sighs a bit. She's a strong girl, well he shouldn't say that. She's not a girl any longer; even if she maintains the same exterior since the day he met her. She hasn't aged in all the time they've been together. Her face had matured a bit, but that's about it. Her eyes though…it was her eyes that have had the most dramatic change. He noticed that they resembled his now. They kept getting older, they hold on to all they see. They express every emotion even if her face doesn't. He's always wondered if that was an effect from her absorbing the Time Vortex. _

_Of course she wouldn't know. She actually denies it when he brings it up. Tells him how absurd he's being. She denies, but he can see it. _

_What will she do when he's gone? He hates thinking like that but it's painfully obvious that he can't ignore it any longer. He had promised her that he'd always be there for her. She's lost her lover once. She managed to move on despite all odds and allowed herself to grow close with him. She allowed herself to love him, regardless of who he resembled. And now she was going to lose another lover for a second time. He worries how she will take it. What it will do to her. _

_And it's when he start thinking like that that he usually withdraws from her, not wanting the terrible thoughts swirling around his head of how guilty he feels for not being there for her. Other times he wishes to be closer to her so those thoughts will disperse even for the time being. This is one of those times._

_He gets up from his spot on the floor and crawls into bed next to her. Rose turns over to him, groggily and blinks a few times trying to get her vision to focus. She sits up on her elbow a bit and frowns. She's actually surprised he's here._

'_John? Hey…what's going on? Are you okay?' She wonders quietly but he doesn't answer her. Instead he slides his hand around the back of her head and pulls her closer for a kiss. _

_She can almost taste the desperation behind it. It doesn't reassure her anymore in fact it worries her more. What's so troublesome for him that he won't share it with her so as to alleviate some of the burden on himself? _

_He pulls her closer to him and she's surprised at him and his actions. She's confused as to where all of this is abruptly coming from. She loses her footing as he pulls her to him and she stumbles, ending up on top of him. When she tries to get off he places his hand at the small of her back, keeping her down. It's then she understands what he wants from her. Especially when he pushes the shirt she hadn't bothered to do up, then fell asleep in, off her shoulders. He pushes himself up as she wraps her legs around him, sensing that he wants nothing more than to be as close as he can to her. _

_When he looks at her, he can see her eyes pleading with him to let her in. But he closes them in response. She presses herself tighter to him. This can't go on for much longer. He has to tell her._

* * *

'_So, do you?' John wonders and watches as Rose stops her motions of putting her shirt on. _

'_Well, I don't know. I'd have to think…really hard about that.' She replies and resumes sliding the shirt over her head._

'_I need you to really think, Rose. It's important.' He stresses and Rose sits on the bed, tying up her shoes._

'_Yes, John, you've made that very clear. But why?' Rose wonders as she gets to get feet. He looks away from her when she draws closer. However she places her hand on his cheek and that causes him to look back to her. 'Tell me…'_

_He's quiet for a few moments longer before he sighs deeply and folds his arms. 'We need to get back over to the other universe.'_

_She stares at him and he can tell she's trying to process that information and unsure of how she should feel._

'_Okay…why? Does it have to do with the cracks we keep finding?' Rose wonders and he nods his head._

'_Yes. It does. And that's why we have to get to the other side. He has to know.' John explains and Rose doesn't need to ask who John was referring to. Honestly…she isn't sure she's ready to find him again. Not after what happened._

'_Okay…' She had meant that to come out forcibly and to tell him that she was self-assured. Instead she has it come out as an unsure whisper. And he doesn't miss the fear and anger in it._

_He cups her face and she doesn't look at him. He's gone and unearthed old feelings that he's sure she had buried deep within her. 'Rose…Rose come on, look at me,' She does so for a split second and then looks away again. There are tears in her eyes. 'I'm sorry to have to ask this of you…but he has to know because if we can prevent this…all of the other worlds will be saved.'_

_She's nodding her head but the tears still fall down her cheeks. 'I know. I understand…what I don't get…is why I'm acting this way. I don't want to…'_

'_Because I'm asking you to do something…that involves you confronting him. And I know you're scared to because you still love him and you just want answers, even after all this time.'_

'_I do _not_ love him, John, not any more.' Rose replies firmly and John merely shakes his head, rolling his eyes._

'_Whatever you say, Rose. Whatever you say.'_

'_It's just…I don't know what I'll say to him,' Rose admits softly and John nods his head. 'And we're doing this together, so don't even think to suggest that you go on your own.'_

_John merely smiles at her. 'I wouldn't have it any other way, you know that.'_

'_I know,' She inhales deeply and exhales shakily. 'Right, maybe I left the specs at mum's. I remember being in the library a lot.'_

_John looks away, really not wanting to stop there, but he realises that there really isn't another option. He just hopes that her memory will be as accurate and they can get that cannon built as swiftly as possible, before the inevitable happens. _

_It's then his mind starts to wander again, he feels tired and drained. Of course that will happen when he hasn't slept soundly for a while. Except for last night. Thankfully today was Saturday and they don't have to be in for work. That allowed them to sleep past 11.00, he was appreciative but he still wanted more. He stifles the yawn._

* * *

_Rose is strangely quiet on the drive over, he catches her twisting the newest ring on her right middle finger. She's thinking deeply hoping the constant twisting action will lead to some kind break through. He's glad she's wearing it. Of course she teased him relentlessly when he had given it to her, but also the squeal of delight that accompanied it was something he'd never forget. She's even taken off her sapphire one for now, placed it on a chain that she wears around her neck. That had surprised him, because he knew how important that ring was to her. Maybe that's why she has it on a chain, still close to her but she's ready for a change. _

_Abruptly she turns over to him. 'Has Lea approached you for training eight days from now?'_

_Taken back her question he stares at her, nearly missing the exit. 'No, why?'_

'_Cause she has with me. I have to do combat training eight days.'_

'_Combat?' He echoes and Rose nods her head resentfully._

'_I told her I don't want to, I have no use for it. But she insists that since you and I don't carry weapons she wants one of us to be able to defend ourselves.'_

'_Are you serious?' John replies and frowns._

'_I'm always serious when I talk about Lea.' Rose retorts and folds her arms. _

'_Well, what's involved? Could be good…I guess.' John sighs and Rose turns over to him, clearly not impressed. He doesn't want to come out and say she'd benefit from it in the future. Just in case. He's not always going be around to smooth talk their way out of things._

'_I don't need it. When have we ever needed to defend ourselves like that? It's your smart mouth that usually gets us out of trouble,' Rose points out and shrugs in response but doesn't deny it. 'I will not be forced to use firearms. I don't want to.'_

'_You're getting everything, aren't you?' John remarks and glances over to Rose._

'_I don't want to.' She replies sourly. John sighs and suppresses the urge to roll his eyes._

'_You may end up liking it.' He offers._

'_I have no coordination.' She reminds him but he shakes his head._

'_What was that little remark about gymnastics?' He wonders innocently and Rose snaps her head in his direction. She bats him in the arm._

'_Years and years and years ago!' Rose cries out, shocked he remembers that. 'Besides what about my ankle? It still hurts sometimes.' _

_They both fall silent at the reminder of only a year ago Rose had been sidelined by a break to her ankle. And they hadn't even noticed it until he had attempted to help her to her feet again. The moment pressure had been put on…he didn't think he'd forget her scream either. He ended up having to carry her and then the fact that she had to be forcibly reminded that she couldn't do much but deskwork had nearly driven him and her to their breaking points. He doesn't recall a time that they had screamed at each other so much. It had been about stupid things, of course. Now it all seemed stupid. But then…he didn't like to dwell on those times._

_She was angry with herself letting it happen even though there was little that could have been done to avoid it. _

_Seeing that he's lost in thought again, Rose reaches down and covers his hand with her own. She tries a reassuring smile as they pull into her mum's driveway. _

_John stops the car and watches her about to get out when he takes her hand, stopping her and she turns around to face him._

'_Are you sure you're ready? You're ready to see this to the very end? No matter the outcome?' John wonders and Rose stares at him, searching his eyes with hers, trying to understand his meaning. _

'_Yes. I am. Together or not at all.' Rose reminds him and he nods his head deeply, surprised she'd say that combination of words to him. He isn't sure if it's because she had just let it slip or that he was truly hers now. _

_Internally he knows that's not true, he doesn't believe her when she says that she no longer loves him. She's lying to him but most importantly she's lying to herself. However he does believe her every time she tells him she loves him. _

_When he joins her after they've gotten out, she reaches her hand back for him and he grips it tightly. She smiles at him and he can see the apprehension and anxiety in it. He's going to have to tell her. She suspects something but he doubts whether she knows how big it is. _

_It's a matter of building up his courage to deal with not only her emotions but his as well. As of right now, he's not ready. He wonders if he ever will be._

* * *

There is still a degree of hesitation from her, especially now that she's started to stay in his room once more. Again he can't decide if it's because she truly wishes to or she's still not sure he'd be okay on his own. When he's next to her…there is still some space between the sheets. It's almost as if she has to give herself permission… still! After what happened between the two of them…

When he watches her out of the corner of his eye, he doesn't see the regret in her whatsoever. It's just like she's mentally telling herself that things will be fine between them, and if it makes her happy, then she should continue to do so.

She's certainly changed since they met again in Mercy. The gritty soldier exterior had crumbled away to reveal the Rose he had always known underneath it.

That still didn't mean that the soldier side of her was a bad thing. It was just something that surprised him. That and her ability to switch between the two so quickly and effectively. He had seen it in her movements at Mercy; he'd gotten a taste of it while they were in London with Clara. But he knows that those little demonstrations were only the tip of the iceberg. Will she ever use them? Properly use the skills she seems to be suppressing. He wonders if that it was her time at UNIT that did that to her.

He's just relieved to know that she hasn't lost herself in the process of going through whatever it was she had been through. Death, that was one thing. Sadness is another. Anger, betrayal…there's so much she's gone through emotion wise. What she's done with her lift since she's been back…that's something he wants to know. Badly. It's what he thinks about, wondering if he's come across one of her aliases in his travels and not known it was her. Unfortunately none of them ring any bells. Although she may have more she hasn't told him of. Of course he really wants to know the reason she'd chosen Smith as the last name for one of them. Was it out of convenience? Because it's that line of thinking that leads him to another. Her relationship with the metacrisis. He's curious about that too, and wonders if she'll allow him to know about that.

He knew they worked together, obviously, he figured they would. But what else? What else had they done? Shared? What? Was marriage one of them? He doesn't think so; she's offered no objections when he's mentioned her last name.

It's then he wonders if she'll ever truly leave his thoughts, he believes it'll be truly impossible. He has so much he deems he has to make up for. And seeking her forgiveness will always be one of them.

He looks up when he hears the door to his room open and she walks in. He sits up in the bed slightly when he notices what she's wearing. It looks like one of his dress shirts but this one is well, well worn. The blueness of it has started to fade in spots, especially the sleeves. Where's she's gripped them because they're too long for her. It's only done up half way but she doesn't seem to realise as she's carrying a mug of something hot in her hands, blowing on it absentmindedly.

She peers up from the mug's edge and smiles a bit as she catches him staring at her. She stops in the middle of the room and tilts her head, wondering what he could be staring at. Maybe it's because she hadn't done it up all the way, well it was only the two of them, oddly, again. She had covered the important parts and honestly she didn't really care.

When she sits on the edge of the bed, taking a sip from the mug before setting it on the table and turning over to him. She smiles slightly.

'So, what's on your mind?'

'What makes you think there's something on my mind?' He questions and Rose smiles.

'There's always something going on up there. It's never quiet,' She reminds him and then shrugs. 'You've got your thinking face on.'

'I don't have a thinking face.' He retorts and Rose feels the grin widening.

'Sure you don't…'

He merely flashes her an unimpressed look. 'I don't.' He maintains and Rose lies back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, enjoying the projections. She's missed that, the infinite beauty of the universe dancing across her eyes.

'I know you want to ask me something.' Rose's question takes him off guard that he hastily sits up. Staring at her as she calmly watches the projections.

'How'd you know?'

'I just figured you did.' Rose replies and finally turns to him, resting her hands on her stomach.

'There's a lot I want to ask you, but I'm just not sure…'

'If it's appropriate?' She finishes for him.

'Yeah. I…don't want you to…' He pauses and tries to finish his thought. 'I just want you to feel comfortable.'

'Some of it is private.' She agrees and moves himself closer to her.

'I figured parts of it would be. I expected it.'

'Would you like me to answer some questions you have?' Rose offers and props herself up on her elbow.

'Would you?' He turns to her as well, leaning on his elbow and searching her for any signs of untruth to her words.

'Yes. If you'd like me to.' Rose replies honestly and once more all the thoughts he's been thinking of since he found her again all push themselves to the forefront of his mind.

Rose waits patiently; ready to see what question he'd pick. She hopes it won't be something involving her and John. She's not ready to tell him anything about them yet and is unclear if she even wants to. It was their lives and their relationship solely. She feels the tug at her heart and she misses him again. She's never stopped.

'Did you try to look for me when you crossed universes?' The Doctor wonders and it snaps Rose from her thoughts.

She inhales deeply and nods her head. 'Yes. At first I did. Because I had a mission. And that's all it was to me. My job was to find you, give you the message and head home so that I didn't get stuck here.'

He's struck by the hostility still evident in her voice and he sees the soldier start to make an appearance. 'Where did you look?'

She laughs softly. 'I didn't know where to look. Where does one find a Time Lord and his TARDIS? I just checked with old acquaintances. But no one had seen you. Of course it makes sense to me now, the regeneration. I assumed I was looking for…well, the old you.'

'Oh…' Is the only thing the Doctor manages to get out of his mouth. 'Right, you wouldn't have known when it happened.'

'That's right. I tried Torchwood first; see if they had had contact with you. They hadn't. So I tried UNIT, they wouldn't reveal anything to me. I went back to Torchwood to borrow something from Jack.'

The Doctor frowns. 'Like what?'

'Like his Vortex Manipulator.' Rose replies and the Doctor blinks, confused as to why she'd want something that didn't work.

'But…I made sure he couldn't use it again.'

'That's right, but I bypassed that.' Rose has a mischievous grin on her face. He eyes her suspiciously.

'How?'

'It's easy once you figure out the code. And…well I had a bit of sonic help on that.'

'Sonic? Like a screwdriver?' The Doctor questions and watches Rose's face become dark, the emotion very rapidly drains from her face and he can see the bitterness take its place.

'Yes. One of the last physical things I had of him until the Sontarans destroyed it.' She gets out; her tone is dark and unforgiving.

'I'm sorry.' He offers but Rose looks up the ceiling, she shrugs and folds her arms across her chest. She's clearly angry again and has closed herself off.

Another clue has been solved. He died before she came into this world. Next question was how long before she came here did he die? He grows conflicted in his emotions. Anger at himself for not seeing this happen. For sending her off with someone who died, leaving her all alone. And then guilt, there's just so much guilt there for having her go through those emotions all over again. How he had broken her heart once and then forced her to experience it all once more. He knew they were close, just not how close. And when he thinks about that, the guilt just continues to pile on top of him. Sometimes it feels as though he's drowning in it, unable to keep his head up for long.

'There isn't anything that could have been done.' She replies after some time had passed. He's jostled from his thoughts.

He reaches over and takes her hand; she turns her gaze to his. 'Maybe I should have kept that sonic pen.'

'How could you have known?' Rose replies.

'I didn't, but you did. You should have talked me into it.' The Doctor reminds her and Rose tilts her head.

'Makes sense now, doesn't it?' She replies with a sad smile.

'You were right to keep that from me.' He agrees and remembers all the times he had been in her head and why the door had been there.

'I can only do so much once your mind has been made up.' She counters and he shrugs, unsure if he believes her when she says she wouldn't have been able to change his mind.

'So…what else did you do?' He wonders.

'You wouldn't believe me…' Rose states and he again moves closer to her. 'I went to the Medusa Cascade and the Shadow Proclamation.'

'Whatever for?'

'Well…at first it was to see if they had any sightings of you…and then I sort of…got talked in to staying there for a bit.' Rose recalls and then remembers she had left copies of her albums there. She inwardly sighs a bit. Those will have to be retrieved at some point.

'What? Why?'

'Um…they were without an Architect. Some of the Judoon remembered me from our last little trip to them and their interim leader was ineffective…and so I became the first non Albion to lead them?' He stares at her, not saying a word. 'Well? Come on, say something. You're worrying me.'

'I don't know what to say. Once again you've left me speechless.' He admits and Rose feels her cheeks redden.

'I don't know how effective I was. I left after a year…I think they were glad, I was too hands on, apparently.' Rose replies and frowns. If she hadn't have been, then they may not have answered all the calls and saved as many people as they had.

'You were the Architect.' He repeats slowly and then falls onto his back. Rose leans over him and blinks.

'Well…yes. But don't go around saying that. I'm not anymore.' Rose reminds him and he just stares past her to the ceiling.

'My Rose was the Architect.' He repeats again, still trying to wrap his head around that fact.

'Yes. But that's behind me now. I left to join UNIT. Course that didn't pan out like I wanted it to and that's when I became a free agent,' She finishes and inhales deeply. 'There, now you know the order.'

'Details?' He questions and Rose lies next to him.

'Later. I think I made your brain restart.' Rose replies and he finally looks over to her, she smiles in response.

'I think you did.'

Rose makes herself comfortable under his arm and they watch the projections for a while before she turns up to him.

'So…are you okay?' She wonders.

'You know, I always knew you'd make me proud of you, Rose, but I never expected you'd be running the Proclamation.'

'You're making it such a big deal. It wasn't. They wanted my help and I gave it to them.'

'It _is_ a big deal, it's the bloody Proclamation!' He reminds her and Rose brushes him off.

'Oh, please, it isn't,' Rose insists again and feels her cheeks reddening from the embarrassment and unwanted attention. 'Do you know how many times I denied them?'

'Obviously it wasn't enough.' He remarks and Rose jabs him.

'Maybe I got tired of being bothered.' Rose snaps lightly and he stares at her sympathetically.

'I know that's not true. You helped them because you wanted to.' The Doctor states firmly and watches her cheeks colour another shade of red.

'Of course I did.' She says quietly.

'So, why are you so red?' He wonders with a hint of a smile on his face. Rose pouts and turns her gaze to the ceiling.

'Because it's embarrassing all the attention you're putting on it…' She responds gently.

He turns her gaze to back to him. 'Rose, you were, for a time, the Architect. Of course it's a huge deal. You were running something so vast…I'm just proud of you. I wish I had known, I should have liked to see you running that place.' He replies sincerely.

'Ran it like I would a business,' She states nonchalantly. 'Just a bit more hands on than they were used to.'

'Oh, I'm sure they loved that.' He agrees and imagines the trouble the Judoon would have had trying to convince her to stay behind and then following her when she would have been 'policing.'

'I kept it interesting for them.' Rose states cheekily.

'I bet you did.'

They fall into silence again, each concentrating on their own thoughts as they continues to stare at the projections. When he glances at her, he can see the blush that still in her cheeks. He doesn't know what she has to be embarrassed of. She did something truly amazing. He's upset that he really didn't know she was there, question is would she have left with him or stayed until she no longer wanted to.

To go from that to UNIT surprised him, but he wasn't sure why. It shouldn't. She clearly can handle herself; she's more than capable. He's just…intrigued to see what she can really do. He's sure that she's been holding back some of her abilities, but no matter where they go, the soldier makes an appearance.

He knows that she would never use anything dangerous to get her point across, he taught her better than that. But he's almost certain that she knows how to use any kind of weaponry. He really should stop worrying about her. He should stop wondering about her life. If she wanted him to know she'd have told him some time ago. And besides, he's still getting to see parts of her life. He just has to be patient and maybe she'll tell him more.

Rose stares at the stars with a longing. She used to do this a lot when she was still travelling on the TARDIS before she was forcibly extracted from. She had forgotten how much it calmed her and how she would forget her troubles. Namely the embarrassment she is trying to overcome. She believed him when he said he was proud of her, but firmly believed he was putting too much emphasis on it. It was a job to her. They had pleaded with her, begged her because of her past relationship with him. And they figured since they couldn't have him they'd settled for her.

Even now she still doesn't know if it had been a compliment or a begrudging acceptance of her since they couldn't acquire what they truly wanted.

It didn't matter in her eyes. She was asked to do something and she did it. Taken everything she could remember being taught by him and applied it everyday she was working. That didn't mean there weren't hard days, and that's why she distanced herself from everyone, she believed that she didn't need to be close to anyone anymore. She had lost two men she loved more than life itself and as such she closed herself off, invented the aliases to keep herself at a distance. She couldn't be hurt if she wasn't close to them.

And now she has to remind herself that she needs to stop keeping herself closed off. It's hard, sometimes she finds herself going against her instincts. The closer she gets to people the more they conjure up memories of her life that she didn't want to relive again. Thinking about it makes her hurt inside. Even now, revealing things like that to the Doctor causes the hurt to come back, to magnify. One because that life she had gotten used to and built around herself only to have it snatched from under her. Second because of how much she still misses John. The ache has never gone away, it's just always there sitting heavily in her heart.

That and of course the other ache that she refuses to deal with. It still so raw for her that she simply chooses to ignore it. Even thinking about it causes her to tear up and it throws her mind into all sorts of worries and concerns. Confusion and what ifs. Her life could have easily taken one direction that was so different from what she's been used to living. But it didn't. The biggest thing she worries over now is if she would ever have the courage to tell him. He knows that John died, but not the other loss she suffered. She ignored it because it scared her and made her angry. The more she thinks of it, the more sick to her stomach she feels…

Rose jumps when he calls her name and blinks, looking over to him. 'I'm sorry?'

'I just asked if you were okay. You where staring at the ceiling and looked quite angry.'

'Did I?' Rose questions and sits up, remembering her mug of now cold tea sitting on the night table. 'Sorry…I just get to thinking…some of it makes me angry.'

'Like what?' He wonders and watches as she leans over to the table, collecting her mug. She takes a sip and puts it back.

'Just parts of my life.' She replies softly, it's a loaded response, but he doesn't hear any indignation in her voice. She sounds defeated if anything…

'Oh…' He can only offer that measly response.

What's he to say? He's certain that he's attributed to some if not the majority of her discontent. He doesn't know her life in the parallel world simply because she isn't comfortable telling him yet. And her life since she's been back…well she hasn't offered much either. He's almost tempted to question if he can see into her mind, but then decides that it would be terribly intrusive if he even brought it up. Not to mention the wrath she might unleash upon him.

'Don't worry about it, I get like this sometimes, I usually get over it.' Rose informs him and turns on her side, resting her head on her hand.

'Understandable…' His voice is just as quiet as hers and she gives him an appreciative smile. She leans towards him and places a soft kiss on him.

'I know, you're very understanding of my weary ways.' Rose responds when she pulls away.

He isn't sure how to provide her an answer that will satisfy her. So he stays silent, however she doesn't seem to mind. Just smiles at him with a tired but loving stare. He effortlessly slips his hand around the back of her head and pulls her closer. There is something different, though. He isn't sure what it is until she pushes him down, straddling his waist that she offers him an impish grin, she's taken him completely off guard.

Clara was right. Spitfire undeniably.

* * *

'Rose, the TARDIS has found her! She's been able to trace her origins!' He tells her excitedly as she groggily comes down the stairs. She stifles her yawn and comes around the console to stare at the monitor.

'Like all the Claras…or just present Clara.' Rose wonders as she frowns, reading the information.

'No, just the Clara who rang us while we were in 1207.' The Doctor explains and Rose folds her arms.

'Right, so are we going right back to the beginning?' She questions and the Doctor nods.

'Right back.' The Doctor confirms and Rose nods her head.

'How far?'

'Eighties.'

'Nope. I'll just wear something that won't look scary on me.' She decides and heads up the stairs.

'I'll wait,' He tells her and Rose shrugs, telling him it was his choice. 'Well, I'm not going without you.'

'So kind of you. I won't take long.' Rose replies as she disappears around the corner.

Truthfully he doesn't understand how it isn't going to take her a long time to ready herself, she's in a rather disarrayed state. It actually looks as though she had just woken up, which she actually had. He'd forgotten how much earlier he had awoken and just left her there. She was sleeping soundly and he hated to wake up so that she could join him.

He sits on the console chair, going over the previous night's events and wonders just when she developed so many layers to her personality. When did she become to complex that sometimes he has to really study her movements, her eyes to understand her.

'Whatcha thinking about?' Rose wonders as she drops down beside him. He jumps and turns over to her.

'I wasn't thinking about anything!' He replies quickly and Rose's features break out into a sly grin. It brings out a sparkle in her dark eyes he seems to just notice now.

'Okay, continue to deny it,' She grins at him enjoying how flustered he's getting. 'Are you ready?'

'I was born ready, Rose.' He responds and gets up, pulling her with him. She happily follows him out the door and can't remember why she was so sullen the night before.

The bouts come and go. She's gotten used to it, and wonders if they'll stop. She thought for sure she'd gotten over her depression when she had left the Shadow Proclamation. That was the reason why she left. To give herself a fresh start. All she seemed to think of while there was John and how much she missed him in her life.

The Doctor leads her to a newsagent's stand and quickly collects something while Rose snatches up a newspaper before he pulls her into another direction. It's a windy fall day and Rose puts her hood up, tired of her loose hair blowing in the wind. He takes her to an ordinary looking street and drops down on the first available bench, which happens to be at a bus stop. Rose looks around, wondering what exactly he's waiting for. He hasn't told her anything viable, just that they're going back. She frowns.

'Well?'

'Wait…just wait for it,' He answers and hastily opens the book. Rose is turning around trying to see what's going on. 'There. That man right there.' He covertly points to a man that has wandered onto the walkway holding a map in his hand.

'Who is that?' Rose whispers as she opens up the newspaper.

'Clara's father.'

'Her father?' Rose echoes and crosses her legs as she holds the newspaper up to cover her face.

'Yes.'

'Are we stalking her family? That isn't even her family yet?' Rose wonders with a slight smile.

'Maybe. I have to know.'

'You're obsessed with her!' She whispers furiously and the Doctor glances up from his book, watching the man attempt to get his bearings.

'Course I am! She's not possible!' His response comes out as a rushed whisper.

'We're finding the origin point, so we won't any more shards?' Rose surmises.

'Right. I need to know how. Why? Rose…she's not possible…why does she keep appearing in my life?'

'What if this journey leads us somewhere…and we don't like the destination?' Rose wonders seriously.

'We have to go to that destination, Rose. I have to know.' The Doctor answers and Rose peers over the top of her paper. She's startled when he places his hand on her cheek.

'Right. Well, if you're in, I'm in.' She replies as she turns to him.

'Thank you…'

Rose watches as a leaf is blown loose from the tree and travels in the wind, planting itself right in the man's face. He staggers around, walking right into the street and Rose's instincts propel to rise and she's held down by the Doctor. His hand is on her shoulder firmly.

'He's in trouble!' Rose whispers frantically to him.

'We mustn't interfere, you know that.' His reply is indifferent and Rose defiantly stares at him.

She loses and Rose begrudgingly remains seated and watches from above her paper, as the man hasn't been able to peel the leaf away from his face. She notices the car and gasps. She bites her lip as her stomach leaps into her mouth. He's able to remove the leaf from his face and stares shocked at the oncoming car bounding down the road towards him.

He's frozen, unable to move; staring shocked and Rose feels as though she'll be sick, watching from behind the paper. She quickly looks at the Doctor, willing him to permit her to get him, but he shakes his head. She tosses him an unimpressed look at goes back to staring at the man. She closes her eyes, not wanting to bear witness to it but opens one eye.

She sees a young woman dash towards the man and pull him by his arm out of harm's way. The car bounds down the road and doesn't stop.

The man is breathing heavily and the woman looks shocked that she had just saved someone's life.

'Oh my stars, are you all right?' She inquires and the man nods deeply, still thoroughly shaken to his core.

'Yeah. I'm fine.' He admits and smiles at the woman.

She nervously pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. Rose breathes a sigh of relief and turns to the Doctor who is watching them closely. Once they've left, he turns to Rose.

'Come on, time to go.' He responds and Rose rises, unsure of where they are going now.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose stop on a street close to a flat. Thunder rumbles and lightening illuminates the sky above them. It's dark and the rain has been falling in sheets since they had left the TARDIS. The Doctor positions the umbrella so Rose is properly covered. She smiles up at him and they immediately are quieted when they see a couple rush up the stairs to the flat, they are huddled tightly under an umbrella, much like the Doctor and Rose are.

They are quiet for some time before the man reaches into his coat pocket and smiles lovingly at the woman.

'So, I've got something for you.' He informs her and the woman frowns at him, but there is a curious smile on her face.

'What?' She wonders and widens her eyes as he pulls out and holds a red leaf up to her. 'You kept it?' She questions in awe and the man nods.

'Of course I kept it.' He replies firmly and the woman gently touches the leaf, full of confusion.

'Why?'

'Because this exact leaf had to grow in that exact way in that exact place so that precise wind could tear it from that precise branch and make it fly into this exact face at that exact moment. And if just one of those tiny little things had never happened, I'd never have met you. Which makes this the most important leaf in human history.' He explains and she stares up at him with tears in her eyes.

She pulls him down for a kiss, dropping the umbrella and forgetting everything around them for that moment. She had never heard anything more true in her life before now.

Rose smile up at the Doctor who is watching the scene unfold with a flat expression.

'That is so romantic.' She declares and nudges the Doctor.

He doesn't respond and begins to walk away, forgetting that he's holding the umbrella and Rose feels the rain on her as she places her hands on her hips.

'Come on, we're not through yet,' He announces and then stops, noticing that she wasn't beside him. 'Oh…sorry.' He walks back to her and holds the umbrella over her head again.

'So unromantic.' Rose mutters and tosses him an unimpressed stare.

'What? What'd I do?' He wonders innocently.

* * *

Rose's head is knocked forward as she feels something hit her in the back of the head and she closes her eyes. As it bounces off of her head and then hits the Doctor in the face. He's knocked to the ground as a hiss escapes from Rose and her hand flies to the back of her head, rubbing it. A red ball bounces off.

She holds out her hand and helps the Doctor up just as the young woman rushes towards them.

'Oh, my stars! Are you all right?' She wonders frantically and Rose turns around, as the Doctor brushes off his jacket. They stare past the woman to the man and young girl standing off in the distance.

'Fine! Marvellous. Refulgent. Possibly a touch embarrassed,' He admits and Rose pulls her hand away from the back of her head, glancing at it. She smiles at the woman. 'That's not dangerous, is it?'

'What's not?' The woman questions, studying the odd pair.

'Embarrassment.' The Doctor replies and checks Rose's head quickly.

'Not usually. Not to my knowledge.' The woman says and watches as her husband and daughter begin to hastily walk towards them.

Rose smiles at the Doctor and hits his arm. 'Phew, lucky you.'

The man stops in front of them, his hand out for an apology. 'I'm so sorry, guys. She wants to be Bryan Robson.' He explains and chuckles a bit.

Rose beams at him and the Doctor shakes the man's hand. 'No worries, our fault. No harm done.'

Rose notices the small girl hiding behind her father's leg slightly and so she bends down to the small girl's level.

'Hello.' She tries and the Doctor kneels down beside Rose.

'Clara.' The woman fills them in and Rose and the Doctor exchange a slight glance.

'Clara, hello there.' The Doctor says softly and Clara shyly smiles at the pair.

The more and more they begin to follow this version; the more Rose is convinced that they have found an original Clara. But the question still remains, how are there different versions of her everywhere they go?

* * *

Clara tightly clutches a book to her chest as she stares heartbroken at the stone in front of her. She opens is slowly to the title page. _101 Places to See._ She's written her name on it and the years as well. Just as her mother did, because this was her book first and she wanted to do what her mother hadn't gotten a chance to do. Clara runs her hands down her mother's name written, Ellie Ravenwood. She feels the tears prick her eyes as they threaten to fall. The man beside her gently rubs her back. Clara closes the book and feels the tears finally fall down her cheeks. She wipes them away and stares at the grave with a sense of lost surrounding her. What is she to do with her life now? She's lost a best friend and a mother all at once.

Leaning against a tree some distance away, Rose and the Doctor watch with a sense of dread and sadness. When Clara is finally led away by the man, Rose starts towards the grave with the Doctor reluctantly following her.

In the polished stone they see _Ellie Oswald – Beloved Wife and Mother – Born 11__th__ September 1960 – Died 5__th__ March 2005._

'She was so young…' Rose breathes and looks up to the Doctor. He doesn't say anything choosing to remain silent as Rose glances back to the grave. Something unsettling catches her eye. 'Doctor…look…'

'What?'

'The date she died, look familiar?' Rose wonders as she gets chills wondering if the had just stumbled upon another connection. This one. The fact that the Victorian version of Clara worked at a pub called the Rose and Crown…is she leaving herself more clues again? If that's true…then why not use Bad Wolf? What prediction is it?

'No? Should it?'

'Of course it should! The fifth of March! That's the day you and I met!' Rose cries, slightly offended. 'The Nestene Conscious attack! You daft alien!'

'Oh…oh!' The Doctor feels embarrassed he'd forgotten as Rose stares at him with an angry look in her eyes. 'I didn't forget on purpose!'

Rose huffs and storms back to the TARDIS, he has to chase after her. 'Can't believe you forgot!'

'I didn't forget,' He corrects her as he rushes to catch up to her. 'It just slipped my mind! It was two regenerations ago, I don't recall _every_ little detail.'

Rose stops and turns to him, her face is less than impressed at that excuse. 'Seems to me like it'd be a pretty important date to remember.' She states and he frowns at her.

'It's not our anniversary, Rose,' He points out and Rose narrows her eyes. 'Okay, I didn't mean it the way it sounded.' He sighs and she exhales frustrated.

'If we put aside your stupid, lame excuses for your forgetful mind…' Rose crosses her arms and motions to the gravestone again. 'It's another clue. I think…I mean…this one. And what was the pub that our Victorian Clara worked at?'

'The Rose and Crown.' The Doctor replies and Rose nods her head.

'Right. What if…what if I'm connected somehow? Like I'm leaving myself clues again?' She wonders worriedly and the Doctor widens his eyes. He hadn't even explored that option.

'But whatever for? And you don't usually leave such plain clues. They're pretty blatant.' The Doctor reminds her and Rose grows fearful again. What if she's involved somehow and she doesn't realise it.

'Well, you would have missed the date had I not mentioned it.' Rose challenges and the Doctor throws his hands up in the air, frustrated.

'I said I was sorry!'

'No, I know. I'm just bugging you now,' Rose smiles but it quickly fades away. 'They are blatant clues…so why would I change tactics? I think it's connected, all of it, somehow.' She wonders and the Doctor walks past her, taking her hand as they continue towards the TARDIS.

'Maybe we're reading too much into this. Maybe it's a pure coincidence.' The Doctor offers as he opens the TARDIS doors. They step in.

'You know those are few and far between. What if Clara and I are connected somehow? I mean she's working for a pub that bears my name, and then her mother passes away on the day you and I meet.' Rose wonders.

The Doctor didn't even think to bring together those points until Rose had mentioned them. Clara, versions of her have been thrown into his life without so much as an explanation except that she seems to die every time he meets her. And now…subtle clues that seem to involve Rose as well, implicate her in this tangled web of uncertainty. What could it all mean?

'I think…if we're going to solve that mystery, we need to get the Clara we just met. She has to travel with us; we have to see how she fits in. If she's with us long enough…maybe it'll reveal something.'

'Are you saying that we may have found the origin and not another fragmentation?' Rose wonders and the Doctor puts his arm around her shoulders.

'I don't know what I'm saying…'

They are quiet as they lean on the console, looking at the monitor that is bearing a picture of the Victorian version of Clara.

'I'm worried…' Rose confesses and he turns down to her.

'Why?'

'I'm scared that this destination won't be a good one.'

'It'll be okay,' The Doctor kisses her head. Surprised by her admission, he thought for sure that the soldier side of her wouldn't want to be seen as weak. But it seems to confirm that she only draws on that side when she needs to. 'She's just a girl. We'll figure out how she came to be.'

They watch as the picture on the monitor changes to that of Oswin and her credentials for the ship called Alaska. Rose tilts her head.

'That's Oswin?' She questions and can't picture her mind in that of a Dalek.

'Yes. She can't be,' He reiterates and they watch as the picture once again alters to that of Clara in a graduation gown, she's throwing her cap into the air. A victorious smile on her face. 'Again and again. She simply can't be.' The Doctor states annoyed and pushes the monitor away.

'She's not possible and yet here she is,' Rose agrees and she wraps her arms around his middle. 'Perhaps we should get this journey started.'

'When it starts that'll be it. Journey's end will come faster than we might anticipate.' The Doctor reminds her.

'Well, whatever happens along the way, I'll be here to face it with you,' Rose reminds him. 'Together or not at all.'

'Then let's get started.' He agrees and sets the TARDIS in motion.

The sick feeling Rose has in her stomach doesn't go away for sometime. She worries she's connected and subconsciously she's sending herself the messages again. But why? What's waiting for them at the end?

* * *

Clara impatiently checks her watch and repositions herself on the front hall stairs of the Maitland house. It's Wednesday and he's late. Of course now that she thinks about it, it's only a few minutes past the agreed upon time. Well actually, she just told them what time to come and collect her. But he had said that any time was good, so technically he is late then.

She picks up her book she had set down on the steps and clutches it tighter to her chest, needing to feel a sense of familiarity of her mother surrounding her as she is about to embark on this new and scary journey.

She looks to the sky and smiles. She hopes her mother would have been proud of her for doing this. If only she had been here…she begins to tap the spin of the book impatiently as she tries to settle her nerves.

Her grin widens when she hears the memorable sounds of the ancient engines grinding away and soon after they've stopped, the doorbell rings. She's on her feet and throws open the front door to see the Doctor and Rose standing on the front porch, smiling when they make eye contact.

She's so ready for this.

And when she steps into the TARDIS once again, she awe struck, spinning around in circles as the Doctor and Rose merely lean on the console once he's gotten the TARDIS in motion. Clara attempts to stay standing as the room shakes; Rose and the Doctor watch her with smiles on their faces. She's so full of excitement and that's something that neither of them gets tired of seeing.

She walks along the console, passing them a few times, noticing that the Doctor's arm is around Rose's shoulders and she mentally takes note of that. She stops a few feet away from them and glances around the console room again.

'So we're moving through actual time?' Clara questions and decides to move closer to them. 'So what's it made of? Time? If you can just rotor through it, it must be made of stuff, like jam's made of strawberries. So what's it made of?' Clara wonders and Rose blinks, looking up to the Doctor.

'Well. Not strawberries. No. No, no, no. That would be unacceptable.' He declares and the Doctor removes his arm from around Rose and walks around the console and Clara rushes around the other side. Rose has a crooked smile on her face.

'And we can go anywhere?' Clara responds and the Doctor nods.

'Within reason.' Rose pipes up and the Doctor frowns.

'Well, when she says reason…'

'So, we could go backwards in time?' Clara surmises and the Doctor leans on the console.

'And space. Yes.'

'And forwards in time.' Clara nods her head as the words leave her mouth.

'And space. Totally. So, where do you to go, eh?' The Doctor hurries to the other side of the console, where Rose is, still leaning with her arms crossed, but he meets Clara there as well. 'What do you want to see?'

Clara pauses as she struggles to think of somewhere she's always wanted to go. 'I don't know,' She admits and looks to the ground. 'You know when someone asks you your favourite book and you forget every book you've ever read?'

'Yes.' Rose agrees but the Doctor is shaking his head.

'No. Totally not.'

'Well. That's a thing. That happens. Rose and I just proved that.' Clara replies and the Doctor shrugs.

'And?' He wonders the point of that statement. 'Back to the question.'

'Okay. So…so…so…' Clara repeats and then rushes towards the door. 'So, I'd like to see…I would like to see…' She stops again and feels the overwhelming feeling engulf her. 'What I would like to see is…' She grins and then spins around, watching the Doctor and Rose. 'Something awesome.' She decides.

The Doctor puts his hands in the air, snaps his fingers and puts the TARDIS in motion. Rose grips the console and wonders where in the universe he could be taking them. She's just as excited as Clara is. That feeling never goes away.

When the TARDIS ceases its shaking the Doctor takes Rose's hand and leads her towards Clara.

'Clara, close your eyes.' He instructs and Rose frowns at him. Clara does as she's told and the Doctor comes to stand behind her.

Rose rushes to open the TARDIS door as the Doctor ushers Clara outside, Rose takes Clara's hands in her owns and begins to walk backward as the Doctor walks forward. Rose's grin spreads as she notices the smile that is on Clara's face.

'Can you feel the light on your eyelids?' The Doctor questions and reaches back to shut the TARDIS door.

'Mm hum.' Clara responds.

'That's the light of an alien sun,' The Doctor responds and motions Rose to step backward a few more steps. The Doctor positions Clara and Rose lets go of her hands. 'Forward a few more steps. Okay. Are you ready?'

Rose is stunned by what she sees and covers her mouth at the beauty of it. She quickly takes the Doctor's hand and points excitedly. He places a quick kiss on her head.

'Yes. No. Yes.' Clara's answer tumbles out of her mouth at a rapid pace. She inhales and slowly opens her eyes.

'Welcome to the Rings of Akhaten.' The Doctor motions beyond them and Rose continues to stare at it as Clara feels her mouth open.

They are standing on a rather large chunk of rock, and Rose believes that it could possibly be an asteroid. Whatever it is, the rock is part of a set of rings that are encompassing a large sun. Beyond them, one of the rocks is larger than the rest and Rose squints her eyes. It appears to have been settled with what looks like a city.

'It's…' Clara recovers from the shock first and still finds herself without words.

'It is. It so completely is. But wait! There's more.' The Doctor informs them and Rose turns up to him.

'How can there be more?' She wonders and the Doctor smiles at her.

'Wait, wait, wait,' He checks his watch quickly. 'In about five, four, three, two…'

The asteroids pass and one is a large pyramid that shines as the light from sun hits it at just the right spot. Rose covers her mouth.

'What is it?' Clara wonders in awe.

'The Pyramid of the Rings of Akhaten. It's a holy site for the Sun singers of Akhet.' The Doctor explains and Rose nods her head.

Clara merely blinks at that. 'The who of what?'

'Seven worlds orbiting the same star. All of them sharing a belief that life in the universe originated here. On that planet.' The Doctor responds, pointing and Rose blinks, completely staggered by that.

'All life?' Clara wonders.

'In the universe.' He repeats and Clara turns back to the beauty spread before her.

'Did it?' Clara questions but the Doctor shrugs.

'Well, it's what they believe. It's a nice story.'

'Can we see it? Up close?' Clara wonders eagerly and the Doctor smiles. He takes Rose's hand firmly in his and then reaches his free out to Clara. She takes it and then he yanks them to the TARDIS.

Rose manages to sneak a look behind her once more and smiles widely.

* * *

The TARDIS materialises in a market place although hidden behind some stalls off the main avenue. The Doctor rushes out of the TARDIS with Rose and Clara's hands still in his. He has a wide grin on his face but Clara stops the moment she lays her eyes on the aliens that are spread out around her. Her hand slips from the Doctor's and she watches with candid fascination as Rose and the Doctor continue on, mingling with them as if nothing is out of the ordinary for them.

She feels frozen as she attempts to take in all the details and trying to not to let the fear of everything show on her face as she takes a few uncertain steps. She finally catches up to the Doctor and Rose who are waylaid by vendors. She taps Rose on the shoulder.

'Where are they from?' She ensures to keep her voice low.

'I'd imagine the local system.' Rose explains and smiles as she politely refuses a vendor's wares, putting her hand up.

'What…okay…so what are they?' Clara questions, Rose glances over her shoulder and frowns.

'Ah, that'll be the Doctor's department; I haven't seen some of them before either. Doctor? Who's all here?'

'And what do I call them?' Clara adds as well. The Doctor turns to her.

'Well, let's see,' He points to some of the aliens that walk by them. 'There go some Panbabylonians. A Lugal-Irra-Kush. Some Lucanians. A Hooloovoo. Ah! Qom VoTivig,' He responds, sharing a greeting with the one that had stopped. 'That chap's a Terraberserker of the Kodion Belt.'

'Wow, really?' Rose breaks in and tilts her head. 'I haven't seen one around in a while.'

'That's cause there isn't many left,' The Doctor turns to her, something catches his eye and he points again. 'Oh! That's an Ultramancer. You know, I forget how much I like it here, we should come here more often.' He declares. Rose turns up to him.

'You've been here before, then?' She questions and he nods.

'Yes, I came here a long time ago with my granddaughter.' He heads off and Rose blinks, shocked by that. She hurries after him.

'Hang on!' Clara calls after them and she runs off to join them. She accidently bumps into a tall alien. She stares at it before continuing on, not bothering to offer an apology. The alien merely shakes its head.

She finally spots the Doctor and Rose at a booth where is he shoving something blue and glowing in Rose's face. She pushes it away. She just really wants to ask him about his time with Susan here.

'Try it.' Clara hears him encourage Rose but she shakes her head.

'I did try it. It was gross!' She insists and the Doctor turns to Clara when she stands beside Rose.

The Doctor motions to the glowing blue spheres in a bowl. 'Exotic fruit of some description,' He pulls out the sonic and quickly runs it over the one in his hand. 'Non-toxic. Non-hallucinogenic. High in free radicals. And low in other stuff, I shouldn't wonder,' Clara takes it out of his hand and takes a big bite. She makes a face and shakes her head. 'No?'

Clara swallows what's in her mouth and puts the fruit down on the stall. She glances around and catches Rose at another stall, pointing to something. 'So, why's everyone here?'

Rose rejoins them, sipping on a foreign drink. The Doctor moves himself to stand between the two and puts his arms around their shoulders, taking a sip from Rose's drink as he starts walking with the two of them.

'For the Festival of Offerings. Takes place every thousand years or so, when the rings align. It's quite a big thing, locally. Like Pancake Tuesday.' He explains and Rose smiles up at him.

'I hope we'll be attending?' Rose wonders.

'Of course!'

The Doctor and Rose continue on ahead and Clara stops, taking in more of the market. When she turns around, she comes face to face with an alien that appears to be rather dog like in appearance.

'Whoa!' Clara exclaims and throws her hands up. The alien begins to bark and snarl at Clara. She widens her eyes and leans back. 'Erm…Rose? Doctor?'

The Doctor rushes over with Rose and he begins to yap with the alien. Rose widens her eyes, still sipping her drink with a shocked expression on her face.

'What's happening? Why's it angry?' Clara wonders and Rose leans in closer, inspecting the alien.

'This isn't an it. It's a she. Dor'een, meet Clara and Rose. Clara, Rose, meet Dor'een.' The Doctor introduces them and Rose smiles.

'Hello, nice to meet you.' Rose waves.

'Doreen?' Clara echoes confused. That does sound rather normal. She tilts her head.

'Loose translation,' The Doctor glances back to her briefly. 'She sounds a bit grumpy but she's a total love, actually, aren't you?' The Doctor beams as he tickles under Dor'een's chin. 'Yes, you are. She's just asking if we fancy renting a moped.'

Dor'een backs out of the way to show the moped in question, Clara barks at her and Dor'een barks in reply. Rose smiles.

'I'd like to go. How much does it cost to rent one?' Rose wonders and the Doctor shakes his head.

'Not money. Something valuable. Sentimental value. A photograph, love letter, something like that. That's what's used to currency here. Psychometry. Objects psychically imprinted with their history. The more treasured they are, the more value they hold.' The Doctor explains and Rose notices that he's been staring at her ring on her right hand.

Rose catches sight of his look and glances down at her ring. She widens her eyes and twists it so the sapphire and diamonds are hidden, leaving just the band exposed.

'No, I'm sorry. No. You know how precious it is to me.' Rose reminds him and he nods. Clara blinks, lost in their meanings. She had caught a glimpse of the ring before. It was stunning.

'The more treasured it is…the more value…' He reiterates and Rose shakes her head.

'No. That's stupid, who decided that was a good idea?'

'What? And paying with paper is good idea?' He retorts and Rose narrows her eyes.

'I do not remove this ring for anything.' She repeats and he turns away from her, rolling his eyes. She punches him in the arm, saying she caught him doing that and it wasn't appreciated. He winches and rubs his arm.

'Okay, okay, we can solve this. Doctor, you pay.' Clara breaks in and the Doctor blinks, taken back by her suggestion.

'With what?' He wonders.

'You're a thousand years old. You must have something you care about.' Clara responds and the Doctor tilts his head. Clara begins to look around the market again.

The Doctor reaches in to his jacket pocket and pulls out the sonic. He glances at Rose and she raises her eyebrows. He shakes his head and puts it away before heading off with Rose.

Clara turns around and blinks, finding herself alone. 'Rose? Doctor?' She turns around in a small circle and finds that she is utterly alone. So she goes looking for them.

She continues to walk along the market streets, keeping her eyes out for either of them when she is nearly knocked down by a small girl who is running rapidly, looking over her shoulder. She comes to an abrupt halt and glances up at Clara. She appears to be petrified.

'Are you okay?' Clara inquires.

However the young girl runs past Clara and disappears into the crowds. Moments later, two men dressed in similar garb that the young girl had been wearing appear in front of Clara.

'You. Have you see her?' The man wonders and he points to Clara.

'Who?' Clara frowns.

'The Queen of Years.' The man repeats and Clara blinks.

'Who?'

The two men eye her before pressing by her and continue their search for the missing girl. Clara watches them leave before she presses her lips together and decides to find the girl for herself.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor continue to wander the market and checking out local vendors and shops when Rose nudges him. He turns to her setting down the object he had been staring at, examining it from all angles.

'So, question.'

'So, answer.' He replies and Rose grins.

'Been here before?' Rose wonders again and he frowns. They move on to the next stall.

'Yes.' He responds and studies her, unsure of what she's getting at.

'With Susan?' Rose questions and he doesn't look at her, instead he picks up another trinket, needing to keep himself busy. He can already see where this line of questioning is heading. And he doesn't like having to go through those memories.

'Yeah, with Susan.' His reply is quiet. Rose doesn't miss it but continues on through these murky waters.

'Business or pleasure?' Rose wonders and notices that he still hasn't looked at her. She hoped she wasn't out of line asking. She merely wanted to know more about him.

He glances back at her and he sees the uneasiness in her eyes. He can tell she regrets what she's asked. He looks away again.

'Pleasure.' He answers and feels Rose stand beside him.

'Yeah? Did she have fun?' Rose questions and finally he turns to her. He sees the apologetic nature in her face and eyes. Rose is immensely relieved to see him smile warmly at her.

'Yeah, she did. I'd almost forgotten how much fun we did have.' He recalls and Rose breathes a sigh of relief. Extremely glad that she hadn't stirred up undesirable memories.

'I wish…' Rose stops herself and decides against finishing her thought. He tilts his head. 'Never mind.'

'What? You wish what?' The Doctor wonders and they continue to wander through the marketplace.

'No, nothing, forget it.' Rose insists and she links arms with him. He moves to stand in front of her and Rose stops.

'Tell me.' He insists and Rose looks around their surroundings, hoping she doesn't settle on him.

'I…wish…I could have met her…she sounds brilliant…' Rose admits quietly and the Doctor smiles warmly at her.

'Yeah…I have a feeling the two of you would have gotten along wonderfully.' He agrees and then stuffs his hand into his inner jacket pocket before withdrawing it and then putting his hands into the pockets of his pants. He frowns before trying the inside pocket again.

'What is it you're looking for?' Rose wonders and he takes his hand out of the pocket.

'These.' He replies and hands Rose something folded. She frowns and takes them from him.

Carefully she opens and covers her mouth at the first photograph she sees. It's an old one, sepia coloured of her and Nicholas in Yekaterinburg. Her arm is linked with his tightly and he is pointing to something off camera, but she is looking at him with a wide smile on her face.

'Oh my god…' Rose breathes and smiles up at him. She had that one laying out on her dresser before she had been forced to leave. She smiles at him. She flips to another one and glances up to him.

This one…she had forgotten that Jack had managed to capture the two of them goofing off, she giving Jack a thumbs up and how irritated the Doctor had looked as he stared up at her. She remembered that she had wanted bug him and had jumped up on his back when he had least expected it. She remembers his tone, how Jack had laughed and captured the picture anyway despite the constant threats from him.

The leather jacket made it hard for her to stay on him, she slid off so many times but she kept at it and that seemed to annoy him even more. She laughs a bit and flips to the final one.

Rose's face drains of emotion only to slowly be replaced with one of shock as she studies the next one carefully.

It's a small, black and white photo of a young woman with short, dark hair. She's smiling at something Rose can't see. She has such an inviting smile and Rose is lost in it. She glances up at the Doctor and he gives a small smile in response. She turns the photo over to reveal a small, smudged symbol on it and beside it, a year scribbled down. 1963. She frowns and looks up to the Doctor.

'Is that…?'

'That's Susan. One of the rare moments she stopped long enough for Barbara to take her picture.' The Doctor explains and while Rose doesn't know who Barbara is, she's staring at the picture of Susan.

'Oh, Doctor…she's beautiful.' Rose smiles at the picture, turning it over again. When she looks at the smudged symbol, it's clear that he's held his thumb over it for a long, long time. Still, she believes she can make it out.

'Thank you.'

'Seems that you're missing one, though…well two by my count.' Rose tells him and he frowns.

'What are you talking about?'

'Well…you don't have one of us from your last regeneration, or this one.'

'Oh,' He pauses and puts his arm around her shoulders. 'Honestly, my favourite one from my last regeneration is sitting in a frame in your room. And as for this one…well we'll have to change that.'

'If you had these in your pocket, why not offer them to Dor'een?' Rose wonders and runs her fingers over the picture of Susan again, she smiles a bit.

'The same explanation that you provided for your ring is the exact same reason I didn't offer these.' The Doctor responds and they stare at Susan's picture.

'Do you hope to see her again?' Rose looks up to him.

'Yeah. She's out there, somewhere. It'd be a nice surprise.'

'But Susan's not her real name, is it?' Rose questions and the Doctor avoids her gaze, choosing instead to focus on the business of the market.

'No, it isn't.' He agrees and drops his gaze to the ground. It's time like these that he thinks about the connection between Rose and Susan, wondering if it was purely coincidental about their names. And then he wonders if any thing in his life happens by accident. There's usually a purpose behind it.

'I can't make out the symbol…' Rose squints at it and the Doctor takes the photos out of her hand, folding them again and putting them back into the inner jacket pocket. Rose frowns at him, not understand why he's done that.

'Arkytior.' The Doctor answers for her and looks to the sky. Rose stares at him, trying to understand what he's just told her.

'Her name is Rose too?'

'In High Gallifreyan, yes.' The Doctor responds and Rose shakes her head in disbelief.

He's not sure as to why he's told her that. Rose is completely taken off guard as well. He never talks about his family with her. In fact, while she knew he was a father some time ago, she only had recently heard about Susan, and only because of the incident on Messaline made him re-evaluate himself and forced him to think of the family he had lost.

The fact that he's been so candid with her…makes her wonder if he's thinking about them more or if because he's getting comfortable talking about them with her. She hopes it's that fact. She'd love to know more about his life before her. She hasn't inquired because she figured that it'd cause him too much pain and the sting from the memories would cause him to shut down. She takes his hand in hers and he rests his head on hers. They listen to the chatter of the many languages spoken in the bazaar. Eventually Rose turns up to him.

'Did it bother you…? When we met? My name? Did you think of her?' Rose wonders and for some time he doesn't say anything, just watching those spread out before them.

'Honestly…not as much as I thought it would. I was so bitter and angry at what I'd been forced to do…I didn't let it bother me because in the grand scheme of things, I had lost so much more.' He explains and Rose nods her head.

'And you'd recognise her if you saw her?' Rose wants to confirm that somewhere in his travels they may have met and he not realised it.

'Time Lords always do.' He confirms and Rose nods. They're quiet again, listening to the chatter and watching the purveyors sell their commodities and buyers stopping, purchasing as they talk away.

The Doctor rubs Rose's arm and she turns up to him. 'Thank you…for all that.'

'You're welcome,' He smiles as he places a kiss on her head. 'Now…we seem to have lost someone. We should go and find her.'

'Oh, right! Clara!' Rose covers her mouth and they start to make their way back to the stall that they had left her at before.

They pass by the blue spherical fruit seller and the Doctor grabs one. Rose flashes him a bit of a look and he shrugs.

'I like it.'

'It tastes gross.' Rose responds and he smirks.

'Says you.'

* * *

Clara turns the corner just in time to see the red of the small girl's dress disappear into a rather dark, decaying looking warehouse. Clara starts to run towards it and stops by the front of the doors. Turning over her shoulder she sees that none of the market goers seem to care what she's doing. Another good thing, she doesn't see those two men that had been chasing the small girl anyway amongst the crowds. Clara breathes a sigh of relief and slowly pushes open the doors to the warehouse. They creak heavily and she enters the building cautiously. There is eerie silence that surrounds her and the smell of musty dust in the air. She carefully takes steps into the warehouse and looks around.

'Hello?' Clara calls and her voice bounces off the wall, echoing around her and she reaches the centre of the building. A loud crashing thud causes Clara to gasp and turn around quickly. She attempts to get her breathing under control and takes a few more steps to the origin of the sound. She gasps once more when the small girl emerges from behind some boxes. 'Hey! Are you okay? Are you lost?'

The small girl widens her eyes and takes of running again. Clara blinks and begins to follow her. She watches Clara walk by her new hiding spot and she endeavours to sneak past Clara once she's sure she's gone. However things go a muck when she accidentally bumps into some furniture and lets out a scream as Clara turns around.

They hold each other's gaze breathing heavily before Clara erupts into laughter; eventually the small girl does as well.

'Are you all right?' Clara questions and the small girl nods. 'What are you doing?'

'Hiding' She replies and Clara frowns.

'Oh. Why?'

'You don't know me?' The girl wonders, a little surprised. Everyone knows who she is, everyone in this entire system. Why doesn't she?

Clara crosses her arms and has an apologetic look on her face. 'Sorry, actually not.'

'So, why did you follow me?' The girl wonders and frowns.

'To help,' Clara responds and takes a step closer. 'You looked lost.'

'I don't believe you.' The girl answers flatly and Clara gives her a small smile.

She quickly looks behind her and then drops her voice to a whisper. 'I've got no idea who you might be. I've never been here before; I've never ever been anywhere like here before. I just a little girl who looked like she needed help.' Clara says honestly and she can see the girl debating Clara's response in her head.

'Really?' She answers finally and Clara nods deeply.

'Really, really.'

'Can you help me?' The girl wonders again and Clara smiles at her.

'That's why I'm still here.'

'Because I need to hide.' The girl looks over her shoulder towards the entrance of the warehouse.

In a clear area, the air swirls black and three unnatural figures materialise out of thin air. They are all dressed in matching black leather outfits with masks covering their faces, shrouding their features.

'Merry, where are you?' The creature breathes, searching for her. It cause Merry to stare in shock and her movements become frozen.

Clara doesn't like the look of that thing and she reaches out her hand for Merry to take. 'I know the perfect box.'

'Merry, where are you? Merry. Merry. Merry.' The creature calls again and again.

Clara and Merry quickly dash away as the creature slowly, but menacingly begins to chase after them.

* * *

Clara doesn't let go of Merry's hand, even after they've left the warehouse. They hide themselves when they notice they are not alone and wait until the way is clear. Clara grips Merry's hand, it must have been tightly because Merry tugs at it sometimes. She abruptly stops when she perceives that someone is approaching her and she shoves Merry behind her. An alien passes her, giving her a strange look as Clara continues whistling until it passes. Eventually they reach the spot in the marketplace where the Doctor had left the TARDIS. Merry stares at the odd looking blue box with hesitation in her eyes.

'What's this?' She questions and Clara frowns, trying to think about how to explain it in simple terms.

'A space shippy thing. Timey, spacey.' She decides simply.

'It's teeny.' Merry glances to Clara and wonders if she's pulling the wool over her eyes.

'You wait!' Clara informs her and goes to open the door, however it doesn't open for her. She can almost feel like something is ensuring the door doesn't open. 'Oh, come on!' Clara says desperately.

'What's wrong?' Merry wonders and Clara takes a step back.

'I don't know. I don't think it likes me,' Clara responds and knocks on the door before she attempts pulling the handle again. 'Come on. Let me in,' Clara scoffs and rolls her eyes. 'Bet if it were the other two you'd just throw that door open and roll out the welcome mat,' Clara huffs. Merry, feeling uneasy, sneaks around to the back of the TARDIS while Clara is busy pleading with the TARDIS. After some time has passed, she glances to her side and notices that Merry is missing. 'Hey!' She looks around the side of the TARIDS. 'Hey, little girl!'

Merry peers around from the back. 'My name's Merry.' And she disappears behind the TARDIS again. Clara smiles a bit and follows her. She sits down beside Merry, resting her back on the TARDIS.

'So, what's happening? Is someone trying to hurt you?' Clara wonders but Merry shakes her head.

'No. I'm just scared.' Merry admits and Clara frowns.

'Of what?' She questions and Merry looks to the ground, twisting the hem of her dress.

'Getting it wrong.'

'Okay. Can you pretend like I'm totally a space alien and explain?' Clara gives her a shrug.

'I'm Merry Gejelh.'

'Really not local. Sorry.'

'The Queen of Years?' Merry tries but Clara has a blank expression on her face. 'They chose me when I was a baby, the day the last Queen of Years died.'

'Okay…' Clara replies. She's following along so far. Seems rather young to be a queen in her opinion.

'I'm the vessel of our history. I know every chronicle. Every poem. Every legend. Every song.' Merry finishes and Clara stares at her staggered.

'Every single one? Blimey. I hated history.' Clara shrugs.

'And now I have to sing a song in front of everyone. A special song. I have to sing it to a god. And I'm really scared.' Merry confesses and draws her knees to her chest. She wraps her arms around them.

Clara looks down to her and puts her arm around her shoulders. 'Everyone's scared when they're little. I used to be terrified of getting lost. Used to have nightmares about it. And then I got lost. Blackpool beach, Bank Holiday Monday. About ten billion people. I was about six. My worst nightmare come true.' Clara begins and Merry looks up to her with wide eyes.

'What happened?' She wonders, her voice is barely above a whisper.

'The world ended. My heart broke. And then my mum found me. We had fish and chips and she drove me home and she tucked me up and she told me a story…' Clara trails off and remembers her mother's worlds to her.

'_It doesn't matter where you are…in the jungle or the desert or on the moon. However lost you may feel, you'll never really be lost. Not really. Because I'll always be here. And I'll always come and find you. Every single time. Every single time.'_

Clara blinks away her tears and smiles down at Merry, she is listening to the story with awe and appreciation.

'And you were never scared again?' Merry questions and Clara shakes her head adamantly.

'Oh, I was scared lots of times. But never of being lost,' Clara explains and Merry nods deeply, staring at the ground. 'So, this special song. What are you scared of, exactly?'

Merry is quiet, still afraid to admit what is truly bugging her. But when she looks at Clara, she feels safe and relieved.

'Getting it wrong. Making Grandfather angry.'

'And do you think you'll get it wrong? Because I don't. I don't think you'll get it wrong. I think you, Merry Gejelh, will get it very, very right.' Clara tells her firmly.

Merry feels relieved that someone believes in her and she smiles at Clara, embracing her tightly. Clara gets to her feet and helps Merry to hers as they leave the safety of the TARDIS and head back into the crowded marketplace. Clara holds Merry's hand tightly as they spot the two men who had been looking for her earlier approach them.

Merry goes slightly uneasy when she sees the men advancing on them and she turns up to Clara who smiles encouragingly at her. Merry lets go of Clara's hand and walks towards the men. One of them steps forward and places a flower necklace around her and she leaves with them, feeling immensely better but still a touch apprehensive. She keeps playing Clara's words over and over in her mind and Clara watches the three of them disappear around a corner.

She blinks as she sees the Doctor and Rose appear around the same corner. She's looking at everything, taking it in as the Doctor is eating the strange blue fruit. Rose spots Clara first and she waves to her.

'What have you been doing?' The Doctor wonders and takes another bite of the fruit.

'Exploring,' Clara answers with a shrug of her shoulders. The Doctor shrugs as well and begins to head off with Rose. Clara blinks and calls to him. 'Where are we going now?'

She isn't met with a response.

* * *

The Doctor breaks out into a run after he has checked his watch and Rose had been staring off into space, eating, that she hadn't felt him take her hand and yank her in the direction of the amphitheatre. Clara blinked in surprise and chases them, wondering where they could possibly be going now. Poor Rose had to leave her food behind and Clara notices the gap between them. She's going to have to get better at this running thing. She has a sneaking suspicion that there will be a lot of running with the two of them.

The amphitheatre faces the temple and two priests escort Merry to a small pedestal in the centre along the ledge. As they walk back the way they had come, the Doctor, Clara and Rose rush through. He skids to a stop and Clara watches Rose attempt to stop but doesn't have enough room and runs into the back of him. Surprisingly, the Doctor doesn't make a comment and she surmises that that wasn't the first time it had happened. She hides her grin. She likes watching the two of them, they're fun.

The Doctor begins to lead them up the steps as he spots three available seats. He leads them up and when Rose begins to ask him a question he turns around and presses his finger to her lips.

'Shh! Shh!' He climbs past others to reach the seats. 'Sorry, sorry, excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me.' He sits down and Rose shuffles behind him.

'I'm sorry, excuse me.' Rose glances behind her to see Clara making her way past the same aliens.

'Sorry. Sorry,' She sits and leans across Rose to get the Doctor's attention. 'Are we even supposed to be here?'

'Shh.' He replies to her question and Clara leans back.

'But are we?' She whispers again.

'I wouldn't worry too much about it, Clara,' Rose informs them and the alien beside Clara grunts. 'Excuse you!' Rose turns over to the alien, her voice is still hushed but she ensures that he knows how annoyed she is. They lock stares for a few seconds.

The Doctor leans over Rose and shushes the alien. 'Shush.'

The alien merely growls in response and Rose raises her eyebrows at the alien and he turns his gaze back to the pedestal where Merry is looking nervously over to the temple. She presses her lips together and turns over her shoulder. She catches a glimpse of Clara and she covertly waves to Clara.

'A friend of yours?' Rose whispers and Clara merely shrugs. They both smile.

'I guess you could say that.'

Merry steadies her nerves for the last time and takes a deep breath and she begins to sing.

'Akhaten…'

* * *

In the temple where the priest continues his lamentations to the god, the temple door begins to slide upwards, opening it to hear the Queen's song. He continues to kneel and sing as Merry's voice floats towards them as it overlaps.

'Lay down, my king,' The priest sings as he stands and removes his hood. 'Sleep now eternal,' He walks towards the glass casing which houses their god. 'Sleep, my precious king. Lay down…'

* * *

'Oh, god of Akhaten…' Merry's pleasant voice continues to float down and towards the temple.

Rose stares in awe and leans in to the Doctor. He guesses what she'll ask and he keeps his voice low.

'They're singing to the Akhaten in the temple. They call it the Old God. Sometimes Grandfather.' The Doctor explains and Rose nods her head.'

Clara leans over. 'What are they signing?'

'The Long Song. A lullaby without end. To feed the old god. Keep him asleep. It's been going for millions of years. Chorister handing over Chorister. Geneneration after generation after generation.' He explains and they all turn back to Merry.

Rose and Clara look around the audience as they've started to hold out their hands, each containing something valuable to them. Merry and the priest press onward with their song.

'Offerings?' Rose surmises and the Doctor nods.

'That's right. Gifts of value. Mementoes to feed the Old God.'

Rose watches with a wide smile on her face and Clara laughs as all the offerings are accepted, disappearing into small bits of golden light, floating all around them.

'Oh, god of…oh, god of…oh god of Akhaten…' Merry's voice continues to push itself towards the temple.

Clara and Rose look around as the audience has begun to join in the song and they exchange looks, wondering if they should as well. After all everyone else is, it might be fun. So Rose attempts on the next verse, listening so she doesn't completely mess the song up.

'Akhaten…oh, god of…oh, god of…oh, god of…oh, god of Akhaten.' Merry's singing begins to soften as the song draws to a close.

* * *

The priest draws a breath as he completes his song, the song without end. There is silence that surrounds him, a peaceful solitude. However it is broken when there is a low rumbling that has come from inside the temple. His look of elation over the celebration devolves into one of fear and horror.

He begins to sing again, hoping to lull Akhaten back his slumber. He kneels and replaces his hood, concentrating on the words, hoping in the back of his mind that he will be successful.

* * *

Merry instantly realises that something is wrong and turns around to face the gathering of people. They too know that something is wrong with the celebration. Everyone has begun to look around for the source of the rumbling and Merry becomes wrapped in a force field. She is lifted from the pedestal and Rose widens her eyes. Clara stares at Merry in shock.

'Doctor, what's happening?' Rose turns to him, before he can answer, Merry shouts to the crowd.

'Help!' She calls to them.

Clara looks around and notices that no one has moved, either scared to or merely frozen from the shock.

'Is somebody going to do something? Excuse me,' Clara turns to the audience members. 'Is somebody going to help her?'

Merry begins to be pulled towards the temple and Rose begins to make her way down towards her. She makes room for her feet as she steps on the benches below her. People make room for her and stare. The Doctor follows her as well and it takes Clara a moment to realise that they have run off and she has to chase after them.

They've moved so quickly that Clara can only see their backs as they continue to run through the marketplace. She finally manages to catch up to them after they are forced to stop as an alien with a cart cuts in front of them.

'Why are we walking away? We can't just walk away,' Clara protests and rubs her arm. 'This is my fault! I talked her into doing this!' Clara confesses and Rose turns back to her.

'It isn't your fault.' Rose replies seriously and the Doctor walks back to her as well.

'Listen. There is one thing you need to know about travelling with me…well, one thing apart from the blue box and the two hearts. We don't walk away.'

'Never. So let's move.' Rose states and the Doctor rushes back to the stall that Dor'een is still managing.

He slides to a stop and rapidly yaps at her. She merely barks and growls in response. The Doctor makes a face as he pats himself down and Rose covertly twists the ring on her finger to hide the jewels. She can't. And she knows he won't sacrifice those photos either. Hopefully Clara will be more trusting than the two of them. And less selfish as well.

He looks to Clara. 'I need something precious.' He tells her and Clara folds her arms.

'Well, you must have something. Come on, all the places the two of you have been and you have nothing?'

'This,' He pulls the sonic from his pocket and shakes his head. 'I don't want to give it away. It comes in handy.' He replies and Clara narrows her eyes.

'You're a thousand years old. And that's it, your spanner? What about you, Rose? Nothing?'

'Screwdriver.' The Doctor corrects and Rose shakes her head, shoving her hand into her pocket.

'Just this key.' She pulls out the TARDIS key.

Clara sighs, knowing Rose is lying about the ring on her finger. However maybe it simply isn't important enough to be considered as payment. Maybe it's worthless in this sense. She nervously looks down to the ring on her right hand. She anxiously touches it. She looks at the Doctor and Rose, pressing her lips together as she debates what to do.

'It's my mum's…' Clara informs them quietly.

They remain quiet, knowing that it's her decision and they can't force her to do nothing she isn't comfortable with. Clara takes a deep breath and slides the ring off her finger, dropping it in Dor'een's outstretched hand. The moment it's dropped in, she senses the importance of it and nods her head, accepting it as payment. She moves out of the way so that they can take the moped.

'Oh, can I drive?' Rose pleads and the Doctor turns to her, blinking.

'I've seen the way you drive something with two wheels, no way.' The Doctor replies and Rose knows he's referring to the way she'd driven the motorbike earlier.

'Oh, come on. That was a motorbike this is moped type thing. It's slower.' Rose pouts.

'No way, I'm driving.'

'You're being difficult.' Rose protests and Clara grins as the Doctor gets on, followed by Clara.

'Stop pouting and get on.' The Doctor responds with a smile and Rose reluctantly does so. She lets out a cry of surprise, steadying herself as he takes off and Clara clings to the Doctor's neck.

They speed out into space and directly toward Merry who is still trying to get herself away and out of the force field. The Doctor attempts to get the moped to move faster and it gives out a burst of speed, hurling the three of them to Merry.

'Merry!' Clara calls to her and Clara stretches her hand out to Merry.

For the briefest moment their hands touch, they graze before Merry is abruptly pulled downwards and into the temple with a terrible scream. The Doctor follows her, propelling the moped downward and towards the temple. They start approaching the temple with great speed.

Rose widens her eyes. 'Doctor! Start breaking! The breaks!' She calls to him.

Clara and the Doctor scream as they come to a stop at the temple, she's gripping around his neck from the fear, she has her eyes closed. Rose calmly gets off and the Doctor is about to but notices that he can't. Rose stands at the foot of the moped and smiles at him. She begins to head for the temple doors.

'Okay, time to let go.' The Doctor calls to Clara and she shakes her head, still keeping her eyes closed.

'I can't.'

'Clara, you have to.' The Doctor responds but Clara is still reluctant to.

'Why?'

'Because it really hurts.' He responds and Clara throws her eyes open and notices how tightly she has her arms around him.

'Sorry.' She lets go and while the Doctor hops off and rushes to meet Rose at the doors, Clara gets off a bit more sedately and meets them at the door. The Doctor is using the sonic on the door as she walks to them.

Rose watches as he checks the readings. 'So, what have we got?'

'Oh, it's interesting. A frequency modulated acoustic lock.' He turns to Rose who crosses her arms, studying the door.

'Great, so it changes a billion times a second. What a headache. Can you open it?' She questions and Clara turns up to the Doctor. She feels herself growing more and more impatient.

'Technically, no,' He responds and Rose tilts her head. 'In reality, also no. But still…let's give it a stab.'

Rose frowns when he notices that he's begun to back himself away from the door and take a deep breath. She glances at the door and then the Doctor and widens her eyes.

'That's not going to work!' Rose cries out just as he starts running to the door. Clara lets out a squeal and covers her eyes.

Rose places her hands on her hips and shakes her head as the Doctor rubs his now sore shoulder, the only result of his troubles. He pulls out the sonic again.

* * *

Merry blinks and sits up from the floor she'd been transported to. It feels cool in the room and Merry catches sight of the priest, still hooded, kneeling on the ground as he continues to sing to the Old God.

'Don't ever wake from slumber. Old god, never wake from slumber.'

The priest's sombre voice does little to calm Merry as she nervously stares at the glass box and holds her breath, wondering why exactly she had been brought to the temple. Internally she gets the feeling that something is wrong and she doesn't like where it may lead her.

She gets to her feet and slowly makes her way to the throne; cautiously she watches Akhaten on his throne and glances down at the priest as he continues his hymn to the god.

'Do not wake from slumber Old God, do not wake from slumber. Rest your weary, holy head and cast our lives asunder. Do not wake from slumber…' He sings and Merry stops by the priest's side, having decided that she doesn't wish to go further toward Akhaten.

She looks down to the priest. 'I don't know what to do next,' Merry admits and looks again to Akhaten. 'What happens?'

Akhaten's eyes abruptly glow red and Merry lets out a terrified scream.

* * *

Having gotten nowhere with the sonic, the Doctor has begun to pound on the door even though that doesn't seem to be accomplishing anything either. Rose is leaning on the door as Clara has begun to pace.

'How can they just stand there and watch?' Clara demands an answer. She pauses long enough to stare at Rose and the Doctor before she begins to pace again.

'Clara they view this ground as sacred.' Rose reminds her but Clara shakes her head. The Doctor tries the sonic again.

'And she's a child.' Clara retorts.

'I know she is, Clara, I know. And I don't like it any more than you do, believe me.' Rose replies and the Doctor glances over to them.

'Don't forget, he's a god,' He backs away from the door and goes towards Clara. 'Well, he is to them, anyway.'

A terrified scream is heard from behind the doors and that causes Rose to turn to it, wide eyed. The Doctor and Clara to rush back to join her. He aims the sonic at the door as Rose bangs on it.

'Merry! Merry, hold on! We'll be there soon! Doctor?' Clara turns to him desperately.

'Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Oh! Hello!' The Doctor grins and Rose stops to look at him.

'Hello what?' Clara tilts her head.

'You lock on?' Rose wonders and he nods.

'Yes! I've locked on to the acoustic tumblers.' The Doctor confirms and Rose beams.

'Oh, yes!'

'What? What's that mean?' Clara cuts in, desperate to understand.

'Meaning…I get to do this.' The Doctor aims the sonic at the base of the door and it slowly begins to rise.

Clara peeks under and watches as Merry turns around. Rose can see the Doctor struggling with the door and tries to help him push it up. She guesses she isn't very effective but she doesn't want to be standing idly by.

As it rises higher, the Doctor stands underneath it and Rose lets go, standing by his side, he is still managing to keep it up and Merry frowns at them.

'Hello there. I'm the Doctor,' He uses his free hand to point to Rose. 'That's Rose and you've met Clara. She was supposed to be having a nice day out. Actually, we all were,' He pauses and turns off the sonic. 'Still, it's early yet,' The door starts to close and Rose gasps. He hastily turns the sonic back on. 'Are you coming, then? Did I mention that the door is immensely heavy?'

Rose can see he's struggling again and she doesn't know how to help him. Merry shakes her head adamantly.

'Leave. You'll wake him.' Merry orders and the Doctor winces from the weight.

'Really quite extraordinarily heavy.' The Doctor points out and Rose turns to Clara.

'Clara, she trusts you, you have to get her to come with us.' Rose watches as the Doctor is forced down to one knee.

Clara nods and scoots past the Doctor and into the temple. She makes her way past the singing priest and stops at Merry's side.

'Merry, we need to leave.' Clara pleads but Merry shakes her head.

'No. Go away!' Merry insists and recoils from Clara's outstretched hand.

'Not without you.' Clara replies but Merry frowns at her.

'You said I wouldn't get it wrong and then I got it wrong! And now this has happened. Look what's happened!' Merry cries and motions to the glass box and the inhabitant on the throne.

'You didn't get it wrong.' Clara reminds her.

Rose attempts to help the Doctor by pushing up the door with her hands. She can hear him groan from the strain.

'Clara!' Rose grunts from the sheer weight of it.

'How do you know?' Merry wonders haughtily. 'You don't know anything! You have to go! Go now! Or he'll eat us all!'

'Well, he's ugly. But, you know, to be honest…' Clara trails off and steps on the dais and looks at the decrepit mummy before turning to Merry. 'I don't think he looks big enough.' She boasts.

'Not our meat. Our souls.' Merry insists.

Clara smiles warmly at her and reaches her hand out to Merry. Merry shakes her head and puts her hands to her head and releases a telekinetic force, it flies right to Clara and pins her against the glass case.

'Clara!' Rose calls and is brought to her knees.

'He doesn't want you, he wants me,' Merry replies sadly. 'If you don't leave, he'll eat you all up too.'

The Doctor looks up. 'Yes and you don't want that, do you? You want us to walk out of this really quite astonishingly heavy door and never come back.' He surmises and Rose stares at him. He nods to her and she does in return.

'Yes.' Merry replies and the Doctor inhales deeply.

'I see. Right. Clara's right. Absolutely never going to happen. Okay, Rose, one, two, three…'

The Doctor turns off the sonic and rolls on the floor into the temple, grabbing a hold of Rose's ankle and yanking her in as well. She lets out a cry from the shock as she slides along the floor.

Rose reaches back under the door and fishes around for the sonic before the door shuts completely and the Doctor pulls her out of reach. She grabs a firm hold of it just before she's entirely under the door. As the door shuts with an audible clunk, she lies on the floor for a moment while the Doctor stands and she holds up the sonic to him, beaming at him. He takes it from her and helps her up.

'Well, that was fun. But you just locked us in, didn't you?' Rose wonders with a smile on her face.

Clara had been thinking the same thing and has begun to panic. 'Did you seriously?'

'Yup.' The Doctor agrees and Clara widens her eyes.

'With the soul-eating monster?' She clarifies and the Doctor nods his head.

'Yup.'

'We'll find another way out, Clara, don't worry.' Rose replies, trying to show her that there wasn't cause for worry, at least not yet.

'Is there another way to get out?' Clara turns her gaze from Rose to the Doctor who has started towards her.

'What? Before it eats our souls?' He wonders and Clara rolls her eyes.

'Ideally, yes.'

'Possibly. Probably. There usually seems to be.' The Doctor replies and looks down to the priest. Rose has noticed it as well and so she kneels down beside him. He continues to sing the Old God to sleep.

'Rest your weary, holy head…'

'I'm sorry, but you can't sing him to sleep anymore. It can't be done. He's awake. And he's coming.' Rose tells him softly, but he continues his song anyway.

'Holy head and…' The priest stops and begins to breath heavily.

The Doctor frowns and Rose gets to her feet. 'That's it, then? Song's over?'

'The song is over,' He confirms and rises. He stands and stares at the small collection of people in front of him. 'My name is Chorister Rezh Baphix, and the Long Song ended with me.' The priest pushes up his robe's sleeve to reveal to them a bracelet. He presses a button on it and he dissipates into the air.

Rose blinks and looks around. 'Huh, well that was clever.'

The Doctor nods. 'That's it, then! Song's over!' He declares and turns around to face Clara.

He uses the sonic on Akhaten. He roars to life and leans forward on the throne. Rose jumps from the surprise and watches as the Doctor rushes towards the glass box.

'Careful…' She warns and cautiously begins to walk towards them as well.

'Ha ha!' He stops at the box and presses against the glass. 'Look at that.'

Merry stands in the middle of the room utterly shocked at what she's witnessing and the man's delight that their god has awoken. It isn't right. 'You've woken him!' She accuses and Rose glances back to Merry as she stares defiantly at the Doctor and Clara.

The banging made by Akhaten on the glass behind Clara causes Rose to snap her attention back to the box. Clara appears unable to move as she tries to look at what's going on behind her. The banging has gotten more audible.

'It's awake? What's it doing?' Clara frantically wonders and Rose presses her lips together.

'Oh, uh, nothing too…you know…' Rose clears her throat as the Doctor walks around the box staring at the god.

'He's just having a nice stretch. No, we didn't wake him,' He stops as he's come back around the box and points to Merry. 'And you didn't wake him either. He's waking because it's his time to wake. And feed. On you, apparently. On your stories.'

'She didn't say stories, she said souls.' Clara corrects and the Doctor shrugs.

'Same thing. The soul's made of stories, not atoms. Everything that ever happened to us. People we love. People we lost. People we found again, against all the odds,' The Doctor pauses as he and Rose share an intense gaze. She smiles slightly. 'He threatens to wake; they offer him a pure soul. The soul of the Queen of Years.'

As he's been talking, Akhaten has been pressing his face against the glass by the Doctor, raging and banging the glass at his imprisonment and the inability to reach them.

Rose glances at Merry who has been staring at the Doctor with a shocked and petrified expression. Rose goes to stand by her, but Merry doesn't even acknowledge Rose is there. She's just frozen from the fear.

'Doctor, enough. You're scaring her.' Rose warns but the Doctor shrugs.

'Good. She should be scared!'

'Doctor! She's just a child!' Clara whispers furiously. Shocked and horrified by his lack of empathy.

'She's sacrificing herself,' The Doctor states nonchalantly. 'She should know what that means,' He begins to walk towards Merry and Rose locks gazes with his and steps beside Merry. 'Do you know what it means, Merry?'

'A god chose me.' Merry replies, her voice is soft and quiet. But there is an underlying fear to it.

'It's not a god!' The Doctor shouts and Merry grips Rose's hand from the surprise of his outburst. 'It'll feed on your soul, but that doesn't make it a god. It is a vampire,' He points to Akhaten. 'And you don't need to give yourself to it. Hey, do you mind if I tell you a story?' He leans over and Merry presses herself against Rose but nods her head. 'One you might not have heard?

'All the elements in your body were forged many, many millions of years ago, in the heart of a far away star that exploded and died,' He kneels to her. 'That explosion scattered those elements across the desolation of deep space. After so, so many millions of years, these elements came together to form new stars and new planets. And on and on it went. The elements came together burst apart,' He stand and Merry watches him, still holding on to Rose's hand. 'Forming shoes and ships and sealing wax and cabbages and kings,' He moves himself behind Merry and puts his hands on her shoulders. 'Until eventually they came together to make you.

'You're unique in the universe. There is only one Merry Gejelh. And there will never be another,' He begins to walk forward with Merry and her hand slips from Rose's as she watches them. 'Getting rid of that existence isn't a sacrifice. It is a waste.'

Merry ponders his words and looks up to him. 'So, if I don't, then everyone else…' She trails off and the Doctor smiles at her.

'Will be fine.' He assures her.

Merry looks over to Akhaten as the creature pounds on the glass of his prison with both hands. 'How?' She wonders.

'There's always a way with us, Merry. We promise.' Rose informs her and Merry looks over to her before turning her gaze back to the Doctor.

'Do you promise?' Merry echoes and the Doctor smiles.

'Cross my hearts.' He replies and makes an X over his hearts.

He holds out his hand and Merry looks back at Rose who smiles and then to Clara who nods her head. She takes his hand and grips it tightly and turns back to Clara, releasing the field holding her in place.

Akhaten slams the glass behind Clara and it cracks. She lets out a cry of surprise and hurries down to the Doctor and Merry. Rose is watching Akhaten as she is walking towards the little group. Clara glances back to the mummy and then the Doctor.

'Having a nice stretch?!' Clara questions frantically and Rose begins to lead them to the door, hoping that the Doctor will be able to open it again.

However they are stopped half way when they sense a change in the air. Almost immediately the ground begins to shake.

'Something's coming. What's coming?' Clara wonders and Merry stares at the door.

'The Vigil' Merry replies terrified and the Doctor looks down to her.

'And what's the Vigil?'

'If the Queen of Years is unwilling to be feasted upon…' Merry stops as the horror of the next thought immobilizes her.

'Yes?' The Doctor coaxes and she turns up to him.

'It's their job to feed her to Grandfather.' She finishes but her voice is barely above a whisper.

Appearing in front of the dais are the same creatures that searched for Merry in the warehouse. Rose widens her eyes and Clara holds her breath. The Doctor takes out his sonic but Merry is shaking her head, scared.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' She calls to the Vigil as they advance on them.

'Sorry, boys, the Queen stays with us.' Rose smirks at them and raises her fists, ready to fight. They continue their advancement anyway.

'Don't you dare.' Clara warns but her warning falls on deaf ears.

'Yeah, stay back. I'm armed. With a screwdriver.' He responds.

One of the Vigil bellows and the force of it knocks the screwdriver from the Doctor's hands and it skirts across the floor, hitting the wall as it stops. The same one bellows once more and the Doctor is flipped over in the air, landing on his back. He groans and Rose charges the first one just as the second on bellows and sends Clara back against the wall. The wind is knocked out of her and she gasps.

The first Vigil's beam hits Rose and flips her however she is able to land on her feet, crouching down and looking up at it. She springs off and charges it again, managing to miss another bellow but is caught in the shoulder and is knocked off. She stops to steady herself and the Vigil moves to her. She smirks and throws her fists up.

She watches from the corner of her eye as she defends herself from the Vigil's assaults and notices that the second one has begun to go after Merry. She is trying to hide as Akhaten roars from his prison.

'Guys! Get up! Merry and I could use some help!' Rose calls to them and her leg connects with the side of the Vigil's head, sending it stumbling back.

Rose's voice causes the Doctor to come slowly and he sits up, looking around as he takes a minute to realise where he is. He watches Rose fight with one of the Vigil, bringing her knee up to the Vigil's face and Merry as she walks up the steps to stand in front of the cage guided by the Vigil.

He looks over to Clara who is slowly coming to her senses as well. Rose is knocked backward by the Vigil she has been fighting throwing its shoulder into her and she loses her balance; the Vigil takes that time to knock her down with a final push. She stares up at it as it brings its knee up, ready to strike it down on her chest and as it does so, she rolls out of the way, getting back to her feet.

'Clara. Sonic.' The Doctor calls to Clara and she nods, scrambling over to the sonic. She picks it up and tosses it over to the Doctor. Rose turns to the side and kicks the Vigil right in the chest with the ball of her foot. It walks backward from the momentum and stops by the other one.

The Doctor aims the sonic at the Vigil but they merely hold their hands up to create a force field. While the are blocking the energy from the sonic, Merry notices that Rose is holding her hand out to her and she runs towards Rose. When she grasps Rose's hand, Rose takes her over to Clara. Clara keeps Merry close to her.

The Doctor continues his small advancement on the Vigil, groaning as Rose goes to stand by his side.

'You can't keep this up,' Rose informs him. 'We have to find another way out.'

Clara turns to Merry and takes her hand. 'You know all the stories. You must know if there is another way out.'

'There's a tale. A secret song. 'The Thief of the Temple and the Nimmer's Door.'' Merry replies and Clara's face breaks out into a quick smile.

'And the secret songs open the door? How does it go? Can you sing it?' Clara wonders desperately and glances up to Rose and the Doctor. She's put her hand over his, trying in anyway she can think of to help alleviate some of the weight.

Merry quickly nods and sings the tune. As she does so a door slides open and the Doctor manages to force the Vigil to take a few steps backward.

'Go!' He shouts to them and he and Rose ensure that they have gone towards the door before he gives the Vigil a final push and grasps Rose's hand, yanking her in the direction of the door.

They make their way outside as Akhaten roars still imprisoned and Vigil begin to hunt for Merry.

'Where are you? Where are you?' Their breathy voice calls to Merry.

'Shut that damned door.' Rose instructs and the Doctor nods.

'Gladly.' He sonics the door and they hear the sound of glass exploding telling them that Akhaten has broken through and is looking for them. Another roar of elation is heard.

A beam of light shoots from the top of the pyramid to the sun. Clara has her arms wrapped around Merry protectively as the Vigil start to appear again.

'Where are you? Where are you?' They call to her and Rose immediately raises her fists again.

The Doctor uses the sonic on the Vigil and the creatures abruptly disappear. What they can't see is that Akhaten slumps over his throne.

'Where did they go?' Clara wonders and turns around a little bit.

'I have a feeling that wasn't a good thing…' Rose lowers her hands and looks to the Doctor.

'Grandfather's awake,' He announces. 'They're of no function any more.'

'Oh…' Rose sighs and he nods at her.

'Well, the two of you could sound happier about it.' Clara remarks and they are silenced by a distant explosion.

'That didn't sound good…was that you?' Rose wonders and he looks a touch worried.

'Actually, I think I may have made a tactical boo boo,' The Doctor replies but Rose tosses him an unimpressed look and folds her arms. 'More of a semantics mix up, really.' He clarifies and Rose rolls her eyes.

Since Rose isn't inquiring, Clara decides to. 'What boo boo?'

'I thought the Old God was Grandfather but he wasn't. It was just Grandfather's alarm clock.' The Doctor sighs and rubs the back of his head. Rose shakes her head at him and is surprised he missed something like that.

'So things have just gotten a whole lot worse.' Rose replies and he nods.

'It seems so, yes.'

'Sorry, bit lost,' Clara breaks in. 'Who's the Old God? Is there an Old God?'

'Unfortunately, yes.' The Doctor states annoyed, he stops when Rose tugs his sleeve and points to the sky.

They all stop to look up to the sun in the sky, as it burns so much brighter than before. It's almost as if it appears to be expanding. Clara covers her mouth and turns to the Doctor.

'Oh, my stars. What do we do?' She questions and the Doctor merely shakes his head.

'Against that? I don't know. Do you know? Rose? I don't know. Any ideas?'

Merry stares at them shocked and she begins to panic. 'But you promised! You promised!' She reminds him frantically.

'I did. I did promise.' He agrees and the Doctor begins to pace. Rose watches him already knowing what he plans on doing. And she'll be with him.

'Hell eat us all! He'll spread across the system, consuming the Seven Worlds. And when there's no more to eat, he'll embark on a new odyssey among the stars.' Merry hysterically informs them and Clara widens her eyes. Rose takes in the information and places her hand on his shoulder.

'I say leg it.' Clara replies simply and the Doctor turns to her, frowning at her statement.

'Leg it where, exactly?' He wonders and Clara shrugs at him.

'Don't know. Lake District?' She offers and the Doctor briefly considers that thought as Rose leans in and whispers something. He nods.

'Oh, the Lake District's lovely,' He replies, getting back on track. 'Let's definitely go there. We can eat scones. They do great scones in 19…27.' He pauses and looks up to the sun.

'Time's ticking.' Rose whispers.

Clara stares at them, confused, and then looks over to the sun. She widens her eyes. 'You're…you're going to fight it, aren't you?'

'Regrettably, yes. I think I may be about to do that.'

'It's really big,' Clara breathes and the turns to Rose. 'You're going too, aren't you Rose?'

'Of course I am.' She replies and the Doctor shrugs.

'I've seen bigger, Clara.' The Doctor boasts and Clara stares at him.

'Really?' She really studies him but his façade breaks quickly.

'Are you joking? It's massive.' He points out and Rose slips her hand into his.

'I'm staying with you, then.' Clara responds but Rose shakes her head and the Doctor turns back to her.

'No, you're not.'

'Yes, I am. I can…assist the two of you.' Clara firmly replies but the Doctor shakes his head.

'No, you can't.'

'What about that stuff you said? 'We don't walk away.'' Clara retorts but Rose sighs a bit. She turns to Clara.

'We never do, Clara. We never walk away,' She glances to Merry and smiles sadly at her. 'However…when we hold in our hands something that is treasured, then we run. We run fast and we run hard. And we never, ever stop until we are out from under the shadow's threat.' Rose explains and Clara stares at her defiantly until the Doctor steps in front of her and taps her on the nose.

'Now, off you pop. Take the moped,' The Doctor informs her and straightens his tie. He reaches back for Rose's hand. 'We'll walk.'

Clara stares at them as they head back into the temple and she feels her mouth open at their willingness just go out there without plans prepared. However she knows it's not safe for Merry to remain here, just in case something happens. So she takes Merry's hand and leads her to the moped. She helps Merry get on and then gets on the driver's seat and starts it. Taking a last look over her shoulder, she only sees the shadows that belong to Rose and the Doctor. Knowing there was nothing she could do to convince them to come back, Clara starts the moped and drives off, heading back towards the amphitheatre, figuring that would be the safest place for Merry.

But she still worries greatly for the safety of Rose and the Doctor. How can she help them from way back in the amphitheatre? She'll have to think of something quickly, just in case time may be running out.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose enter the temple once more and looks across the sun that now appears to have a face. He turns to Rose and she stares up at him with her dark eyes sparkling. Good time for him to be drawing his strength from her reserves and her bravery. Course he would never admit how nervous he was but she always seems to have a large amount of bravery to go around, especially when he needs it.

She always puts aside her own discomfort, her own fears and reservations if he needs her to. And it's usually done without him even asking her too, because she's so intuitive like that. She keeps all her own emotions inside until the right time…when did she get so good at that? And when he start relying on her bravery and strength so much?

'Any ideas?' He questions finally but Rose shakes her head. 'No, didn't think so. Righty ho, then.'

'It's pretty big.' Rose says softly and the Doctor smiles at her commentary.

'Massive actually…'

'Okay well…' She laughs. 'I have nothing left to say.'

'Me either.'

'But you always are talking about nothing and something at the same time. Never a word wasted.' Rose reminds him and he puts his arm around her shoulders.

'No, most of the time that's very true. Except for right now. Now I'm talking about nothing because I have nothing to say.' He sighs a bit and they look back to the angry sun.

'Are we just going to stare at it all day?' She teases and he shoves her a bit.

'I'm liking that option a lot more than trying to think of a way to turn it off.' The Doctor replies and Rose shrugs, leaning into his embrace.

'How do you deal with an angry false god?' Rose questions quietly and the Doctor merely shrugs.

'I'm sure I'll think of something.' He informs her and Rose nods her head.

'Better get on that, then. It's looking rather angry.' Rose comments and he nods his head at that.

'Understatement of the century…'

* * *

Clara lands the moped and hops off, helping Merry off it as well. Holding hands, they look towards the temple and the sun with concern expressions. Even the inhabitants in the amphitheatre know that something momentous is happening, even if they are unsure of what it truly means.

Clara frantically tries to think of a way to help them out even from her position here. They need it because that sun is massive and who knows what could happen. Merry tugs at Clara's hand and she turns down to her.

'Aren't they frightened?'

'I know he is. I think he's very frightened. I think Rose puts on a brave face so that she can be strong for him. Inwardly I think she's just as scared as he is.'

'I want to help them.' Merry responds firmly and Clara nods her head.

'So do I.' Clara replies firmly and stares at the temple.

Merry lets go of Clara's hand and walks to the pedestal. She looks over to Clara before facing the temple as she starts to sing again.

'Rest now my warrior…' Her voice carries out towards the temple. Clara holds her breath and hopes that it will work.

Clara turns around to see that the people in the stands have begun to sing along with Merry and she starts to smile.

'Wake up…' They join in and Clara turns back to the temple.

'And let the cloak of like cling to your bones…' Merry continues the hymn.

And their voices build in strength, adding to Merry's pleasant voice as she sings the song to the Old God; trying anything she can to help with either the destruction of that horrid creature or to aid in the goal of returning it to a peaceful slumber. She is no longer afraid of that phoney god. And with the help of her people, they will end its reign of terror that has extended millenniums, marked by unnecessary death. Well now the only death would be that creature's. A new era of peace was going to descend down on this planet. And it would last for millenniums to come.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor smile as they hear the singing begin to stretch forth and reach them. And if it's doing that then the Doctor knows the god can hear it as well. He takes a step forward, ready to face it. Not surprisingly, Rose follows him as well. He knew she would. She would never let him face anything alone.

'Can you hear them? All these people who've lived in terror of you and your judgement? All these people whose ancestors devoted themselves. Sacrificed themselves. To you. Can you hear them singing?' The Doctor flatly informs the sun which remains quiet and unyielding.

Rose sets her jaw, determined to tell this creature masking as a god off. Tired of the fear that it had over those who worshiped it. She takes a step forward; the Doctor holds her hand, wondering what she might be thinking of.

'All these centuries, millenniums, all that time to have them believe that you are a god, revered by those people down there. But let me tell you something, you are nothing. You are no god. You're just a lowly parasite who desperately clings and longs for the life of others. So you feed on them, on their memories, their feelings about love and loss…' Rose glances over to the Doctor and smiles sadly at him, still completely unsure if she wants to do this. 'Well here's a treat for you. I've got memories and I'm inviting you to take mine. I've led a rather interesting life and seen a few things, two different timelines, a life in a parallel world and a new life here. So have at it. A former god to a parasitic one, I invite you!'

'Rose!' The Doctor cries and watches as the Old God shoots out tendrils of light that strike Rose in the chest and she gasps, falling to her knees. She feels like there are hot claws raking her from the inside before they abruptly turn cold, chilling her on the inside as it feasts on her.

A few moments pass and the light dissipates and she hugs herself. The Doctor is on his knees and while he can see that the monster has taken her life and her memories, he knows it wasn't enough. He places his hand on her cheek and she blinks a few times. He embraces her tightly and finds that she's panting a bit and slightly dazed.

'Guess I was just an appetizer.' She manages weakly and smiles.

'You're so headstrong. Don't do that again.' He whispers to her and she shrugs a bit.

'I was just testing the waters.' She says softly and he kisses her head.

'Well, I'm the entrée.' He decides and stands, facing the sun and narrows his eyes.

'Hurts at first…' Rose calls quietly to him. She manages to pull herself back to her feet and take the Doctor's hand in her own.

'Why not try picking on someone your own size?' The Doctor shouts to the sun. 'You've got a big appetite, I know you do. So let's go. Take my memories because I've lived a long life,' The sun repeats the same action and the light tendrils fly towards the Doctor. Rose holds her breath as it begins to suck away the memories and life. He stares at the sun defiantly. 'I walked away from the Last Great Time War. I marked the passing of the Time Lords.

'I saw the birth of the universe and watched as time ran out, moment by moment until nothing remained,' He calls to the sun and Rose wraps her free arm around his. 'No time. No space. Just me. I've walked in universes where the laws of physics where devised by the mind of madman. I've watched universes freeze and creations burn. I've seen things you wouldn't believe. I've lost things you'll never understand. I've found things that were lost to me and the elation is something you will _never_ comprehend.

'And I know things. Secrets that must never be told. Knowledge that must never be spoken. Knowledge that will make parasite gods blaze,' The Doctor lets go of Rose's hand and holds his arms out. 'So come on then! Take it! Take it all, baby! Have it! You have it all!'

The sun takes the invitation and grows darker. The Doctor merely hangs his head and Rose holds his hand in hers again. She forgets…she forgets sometimes the extraordinary life he's led. And in moments like this she feels remarkably small compared to him. Even if he would never compare his life with hers, it's just a feeling she has. She just wants to make him proud of all she's done without him, so that he'd know he shouldn't blame himself for the outcome of their relationship when he left her.

She stands in front of him and he looks at her with those eyes that have seen so much, lost so much, found so much, dealt with so much. She smiles slightly. How could she not love everything about him at a moment like this when their souls are bared for each other.

He searches her eyes that have held so much heartache in the past while. At twenty-seven years, and yet looking as though she did at nineteen, the eyes tell a different story even if her slightly matured face breathes not a word. Every thought, loss dealt to her, every euphoric moment…it's there. Her eyes are windows into her soul, saying everything when her stunning face betrays no emotion.

She places her hand on his cheek and feels the tendrils pass through her to get to him, she doesn't care and he seems to be too lost in the moment to realise what's happening. Especially when she kisses him deeply.

* * *

Merry finishes her song and smiles, she feels that she has helped them and turns to look at the sky, as do everyone else in the amphitheatre. They are silent as they watch the events unfolding. There is a large explosion, and Clara covers her mouth, as the sun seems to expand, growing brighter. She closes her eyes and thinks of the Doctor and Rose, facing that on their own. No one deserves to be alone.

They may have each other yes, but sometimes she imagines they would get too wrapped up in themselves and forget to pull each other out. They'd follow each other into all kinds of dangerous situations without thinking of how to draw themselves out.

She knows Rose is there to help him and even though they've just met, she can tell that Rose means something more to him. She has to because he looks at her with pure adoration in his eyes.

Right now is one of those times that they are going to need outside help. She will give it to them.

And so she rushes away from the amphitheatre, ignoring Merry's calls to her as jumps back onto the moped. And races back to the temple, determination driving her. She has something that may help them and these people from that sun that hangs in the sky. She was charged with looking after it, but maybe it's time to let it go. She has to remain strong now and not back out of it.

* * *

The Doctor falls to his knees, exhausted as the sun has finally ceased its assault on him. He embraces Rose around her middle. She slowly gets to her knees as well, feeling dizzy and he rests his forehead on her shoulder. She embraces his head, keeping him tight to her.

'That's exhausting.' He states quietly.

'I warned you…'

'The worst part is…I don't think its had enough…' The Doctor admits and Rose pulls away slightly.

'Seriously? A thousand years lived, ten regenerations and that _wasn't_ enough…?'

'Apparently not.' He replies into her neck.

'You're an appetizer too.' She teases gently and he nods in her embrace. They fall silent once again. He feels tired after that endeavour. He can only imagine how Rose must feel.

Her attention is drawn to the entrance as hurried footsteps echo around them and Clara suddenly comes rushing through, carrying her book. The Doctor looks over to Clara and she takes her courage from the both of them. Staring at them as they remain on their knees locked in a tight embrace.

She sees Rose studying her with a bit of a confused look on her face but once she eyes the book, she frowns in a concerned manner and her eyes grow sad. Clara can get lost in her eyes, for they are just so complicated. Old eyes for such a young soul. Of course the same could be said of the Doctor. It's no wonder they seem to have such a close and possibly intimate relationship. It just surprises her that Rose is human, but she knows she wouldn't lie about that.

Clara takes a deep breath and walks towards the Old God, hugging her book to herself. Telling herself over and over again that this will work because it has to and she wants it to. She can do this. She isn't giving up her mother; her mother is always around her. And that thought propels her onward.

'Still hungry?' She wonders and opens the book up. 'Well, I brought something for you. This,' Clara holds up the red leaf in her palm, taunting the creature. 'The most important leaf in human history. The most important leaf in human history. It's full of stories, full of history. And full of a future that never got lived. Days that should have been that never were. Passed on to me,' Clara pauses to see that Rose and the Doctor have begun to very slowly get to their feet. She holds up the leaf for the creature to see. 'This leaf isn't just the past; it's a whole future that never happened.

There are billions and millions of unlived days for every day we live. An infinity. All the days that never came. And these are all my mum's.'

The Old God accepts the offering and sends forth the light tendrils to the leaf and it begins the task of absorbing it. Rose hopes that Clara will be at peace with the choice she's made down the road. She knows how important that leaf was to her as a last physical link with her mum.

Rose looks to the ground wishing that at times like these, she could merely pop back to her flat at the Powell Estates and see her mum, embracing her, telling her how much she loved her…it's just times like this that really drive home the fact that she can never see her again, see her family again. It's such a depressing thought and sometimes she can't help but become depressed over it.

The Doctor walks towards the creature with a triumphant smirk on his face. 'Well, come on then. Eat up. Are you full? I expect so because there's quite a difference, isn't there, between what was and what should have been?' He stops and turns back to Rose, wondering why she's become so sullen. He presses onwards. 'There's an awful lot of one, but there's an infinity of the other. And infinity's too much,' He mocks and the sun blazes. 'Even for your appetite.'

With the leaf destroyed, Rose looks at the Doctor and he smiles a bit before he turns to Clara and she just looks at him with tired eyes. Everyone's attention is drawn back to the sun as it implodes in a brilliant light before plunging them into a very thick darkness.

They are quiet, unsure of what should be said. Each lost in their own thoughts, trying to make sense of everything they had just witnessed. Rose feels exhausted from her run in with that sun and stands beside the Doctor. He puts his arm around her and she rests her head on his shoulder. When she looks up to him she can see the same tiredness as well.

Clara wraps her arms around herself, growing rapidly uncomfortable in the darkness so she clears her throat and the Doctor and Rose turn to her.

'Can you take me home…please?' Clara wonders softly and the Doctor nods.

'Yeah…sure…' The Doctor agrees and he leads the two of them out of the darkness and back to the moped.

It's a quiet ride back to the marketplace, each of them not saying much still. Not wanting to be caught up in the celebrations the Doctor ensures that they quietly slip away in the crowds. However he stops Rose and tells her to take Clara back to the TARDIS as he has to retrieve something. She frowns but does as she's asked.

Rose leads her back to the TARDIS, feeling immensely relieved to see her and she smiles inwardly to herself. She slips her key into the lock and pushes the doors open. Clara stares at the ease in which Rose had let them in that she lets out a huff when Rose has stepped further away.

'Figured you liked her more than me. You cow…' She mutters and steps inside. She notices that someone is missing and looks over her shoulder, but does see the Doctor.

She catches Rose circling the console before leaning on a portion and glances up at Clara.

'Where's the Doctor?' Clara wonders and Rose shrugs.

'He got distracted, but he'll come back,' She replies and Clara nods her head absently. 'You okay?'

'Yeah…I'm just…tired and overwhelmed.' Clara admits and she walks closer towards Rose. She leans on the console beside her.

'Some of these little trips are like that. They tug at you, test you…' Rose trails off as she recalls all the ones that had nearly destroyed her and tested her limits. Especially some of the ones with John.

'And others?' Clara wonders and she turns to Rose who seems to have a slight dazed look about her. Like she's remembering something important.

'Others will make you feel elated that you stopped something terrible. That you helped people who are so grateful.'

'Is there ever a chance where we can just go somewhere fun?' Clara questions innocently and Rose looks up to the ceiling, smiling.

'The intention is to always go somewhere fun, however we go where we are needed, sometimes we have no control over that.' Rose replies and one of the lights shines brighter on her.

'What? Are you saying that this ship chooses places for us?' Clara has a bit of a laugh in her question.

'Yes. Sometimes she does.' Rose responds with a smile.

'I have so much to learn, don't I?' Clara wonders with a smirk as she surveys the console room. Rose nudges her a bit and Clara glances back to her.

'Comes about a lot easier than you might think.' Rose reassures her and Clara nods her head. There's still so much that she wants to ask Rose but is unsure if they know each other well enough for Clara to be digging around with personal information.

'So…did you used to work for like…MI6 or something?' Clara wonders nonchalantly. Rose blinks at her.

'What ever gives you the idea that I worked for MI6?' Rose wonders and stares at Clara, rather surprised she'd ask that.

'It's kinda obvious you worked somewhere…where you constantly kick ass all the time.' Clara responds and Rose can't help it but she laughs.

'No, it was a bit bigger than MI6.' Rose says after a while.

'What could be bigger than MI6?' Clara questions and Rose laughs again. Clara doesn't understand but she finds herself laughing as well.

'Well…it's a bit difficult to explain…' Rose says with a smile and Clara tilts her head at the ambiguous answer. Of course, Rose can tell that Clara is just curious about her much as Rose is curious about Clara.

'What's difficult to explain?' A new voice causes Rose and Clara to look around the console to see the Doctor strolling into the TARDIS.

'I'll tell you later.' Rose smiles at him and he shrugs, flipping things on the console and the TARDIS begins to shake.

'What were you doing?' Clara wonders and he smiles.

'Nothing really.'

Clara eyes him but nonetheless she heads towards the TARDIS door, pausing when a thought strikes her. A thought that had come to her as she was remembering her mother when they were facing the angry god. And she wondered why they had been there. What they were looking for. She presses her lips together as she debates whether or not to ask them why they had been intruding on such a private moment. She looks over to the Doctor who is smiling at Clara.

'Home again, home again, jiggity jig!' He exclaims and Clara blinks at him. She turns back to the door and opens it.

Sure enough the TARDIS had materialised right in the Maitland's driveway. Clara smiles a bit but it falters when she stares at the house. It's the same house, same driveway; the garden's the same. So why is it different to her? She glances back to the Doctor and then the house and then back to the Doctor again.

'It looks different.' Clara replies but the Doctor shakes his head with a smile.

'Nope. Same house. Same city. Same planet. Same day, actually. Not bad,' He grins and swings an imaginary golf club. 'Hole in one!'

Deciding that she can't take the secrecy of why he and Rose were at her mother's gravesite, Clara closes the door. The Doctor stops smiling when he notices the concern written on Clara's face. She thoughtfully shuts the door to the TARDIS and turns to him. She notices that Rose has also appeared beside the Doctor as she leans on console with a confused look in her eyes. Clara wonders if Rose believes that she has changed her mind about leaving.

She takes a few steps towards them and inhales deeply. 'You both were there. At mum's grave. You were watching. What were you doing there?' Clara wonders and she can see that her questioning has caught him off guard. Rose turns over to him, almost like she's waiting for his explanation as well.

The Doctor looks away as he begins to fidget with some of the controls on the console, not really looking at Clara and finding anything to distract him.

'I don't know. We were just…making sure.' He answers her finally and Clara frowns, not understanding that remark.

'Of what?'

The Doctor slowly begins to walk towards Clara, studying her. Rose knew that they were walking into a huge risk by following her family and Clara herself like that. She hadn't really agreed with him and his decision. However she knows how important it is to him that he finds out who this Clara Oswald is.

'You remind me of someone.' He replies finally and Clara crosses her arms across her chest, not entirely sure that she believes that.

'Who?' She questions and the Doctor hesitates in answering her question.

'Someone who died.' He admits and Clara stares at him rather shocked.

She narrows her eyes and tilts her chin away from him. 'Well, whoever she was, I'm not her, okay?' Clara states very firmly and he nods. 'If you want me to travel with you, that's fine. But as me. Not a bargain basement stand in for someone else. I am not going to compete with a ghost.' Clara finishes and the Doctor shakes his head.

'No,' He agrees and reaches into his pocket and pulls out her ring. Rose smiles widely, amazed that he was able to get it back for her. Clara stares at him in complete shock. Her eyes wide. 'They wanted you to have it.'

'Who did?' Clara answers after some time has passed as she looks from the Doctor to Rose who has a wide smile on her face.

'Everyone. All the people you saved,' The Doctor replies and Clara reaches out to take the ring from his hand. She kisses it and places back onto her finger, feeling greatly relieved that it's back. 'You. No one else. Clara.'

Clara looks up to him and grins before she turns on her heel and heads for the door, stopping only briefly to wave to the two of them as she steps outside and into the driveway.

Rose goes to stand beside him as they watch Clara head up the drive and into the house. She doesn't look back but does walk with an air of happiness in her step. The Doctor goes forward and shuts the TARDIS door before he turns to Rose who has a bit of an unimpressed look on her face.

'She caught us…' He sighs and walks by her to sit on the steps that lead to the halls.

'Correction, she caught you.' Rose crosses her arms and walks towards him. She stops in front of him as he rubs his face with his hands.

'Right, right. She caught me…'

'You had to have known she would have found out eventually.' Rose places her hands on his shoulders.

'I guess I hoped she never would.' The Doctor admits and Rose shakes her head.

'Maybe you should consider filling her in on how she somehow has versions of herself following you all around.' Rose offers but he adamantly shakes his head.

'No. But I've noticed that…' He pauses as he draws Rose down beside him. 'She hasn't been around all the time. Or the fragments haven't been around all the time.'

'What do you mean?' Rose frowns as she takes his hand in hers.

'She just kinda appeared when she wanted to. The Asylum. Victorian London.' The Doctor explains.

'Right…' Rose breathes and bites her lip as she tries to figure it out. 'In Scotland, nothing…Mercy…New York…' She rests her head on his shoulder.

'It just keeps getting murkier and murkier.' The Doctor replies and Rose nods her head.

'Well, we'll find the answer.' She reassures him and offers a smile.

'Are you still unsure of the destination?' He wonders and Rose nods.

'Yes. I can't explain it. I just have a feeling…that something bad will happen when we get there.' Rose whispers and he puts his arm around her shoulders.

'It'll be fine…I promise. I swear.'

'Don't look ahead…there's stormy weather…' Rose says quietly and feels herself growing nervous again. So much is still shrouded in the unknown that requires nothing more than patience.

'Yeah? Well I live for that kind of weather.' The Doctor replies assuredly and Rose rests her head into his embrace. She nods a bit.

'If we go, we go together.' Rose says softly and he nods his head, resting it on hers. She lets out a soft sigh.

'I wouldn't have it any other way, you know that.' He replies and Rose stares up at him, recalling John's words to her. She's caught off guard and she meekly nods.

'Neither would I…' She responds and they fall silent.

She appears to be exhausted, hell he is too. She stifles her yawn and closes her eyes a bit, taking her time reopening them. It seems that she hasn't had a chance to recover from that little stint with the sun creature. He reaches over her and brushes some of the hair that had fallen into her face out of the way and tucks it behind her ear. He's met with just another subtle sigh.

'Tired?' He wonders and she smiles through closed eyes.

'Yeah. I seem to be.' She agrees and he rubs the back of her hand with his thumb.

'Probably due to that sun.'

'Most likely.'

'Forgot to mention earlier…nice job with the Vigil.' He comments and Rose opens her eyes, turning up to him.

'What'd I do?' She wonders and he nudges her because of her modesty.

'You're G.I Jane.' He grins and Rose frowns at him.

'So, there's Spitfire and G.I Jane, now?' Rose wonders and he nods.

'Why, don't you like them?' He wonders innocently but Rose can hear the playful tone in his voice.

'Don't worry, I'll protect you, G.I Jane style.' She teases and he laughs as she holds up her fists.

'My hero,' He holds up his hand and Rose drives her fist into his open palm, grinning at him. 'Careful, those are dangerous.'

'You bet they are.' Rose agrees and she laughs.

A moment of silence passes before the Doctor thinks of something else and Rose adjusts herself so that she is comfortable in his embrace again.

'Where do you think Clara will want to go next?' He questions and Rose shrugs she shoulders, she can feel the sleep beginning to win out and she yawns.

'I don't know…' Rose admits and ponders that. 'Somewhere fun?'

'Didn't we just try that?'

'Yes, but we were distracted. Maybe we can try again. In the local universe.' Rose offers and he softly sighs, lying back on the landing, putting his hands behind his head.

Rose tucks herself under his arm and they are quiet again, she enjoying his closeness, always needing and always craving it. He enjoys her touch, her ability to still make him laugh, how even though she is so different, fundamentally, she is still the exact same girl he met all those years ago.

And the moments that they have just to themselves, like this, he wouldn't trade for anything in the universe. Troubles were forgotten, emotions were calm and they'd recall the day's events. Except for today…she already seems to have fallen asleep. It appears he's stuck like this for now. That's all right. The view's not bad anyhow.

* * *

Hey hey!

Another one down. It's times like this that I realise how fast I'm going through this series. Oh well…

I hope you like the little part I wrote of Rose and the Doctor's little wander alone. Some things were revealed...yah.

So the next chapter, oh boy, get ready. Angst is making a return. There is also another portion of the next chapter that as I was writing it, it made a rather organic appearance. I am concerned a bit, since I haven't mentioned it before now, except in that little portion in the beginning.

Bear with me, because I'd like to see what you all think about it the next chapter. It was something that I never wanted to bring in, since I didn't feel it was needed but as I said, it sort of naturally happened as I was writing it and bouncing between this chapter and the next.

I hope to tug at your heartstrings once again. After all I seem to be good at that…it's natural for me to write angst, I don't know why… Anyway I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	10. Cold War

_What an exhausting week it had been for her. Friday couldn't have come sooner for her and she felt the week drag on by as she was forced to things she hadn't wanted to and her resistance to it seemed to add to the length of the week, the length of the hours for her. She and Lea had continued to butt heads over Rose's perceived notion that this combat training was not needed. Why would it be? She believed that Lea's reasons were feeble and that she constantly harked on one reason only._

_Because they refused to arm themselves when they went on their assigned excursions, Lea only felt it was reasonable that Rose learn how to defend herself and John against anything that might get in their way. That included learning how to fire a gun. Rose had been adamant that she would never touch one. It simply wasn't for her and she didn't like the stigmas that were attached with it. But she had lost that battle as well._

_The gentle rocking from the tube has left Rose feeling more and more exhausted and tired as she rides it home. Strangely quiet on the tube for a Friday night. Of course she's missed the rush hour commute home and the pub patrons wouldn't have gone home yet. She covers her mouth and yawns, clutching her now cold dinner against her chest. She hopes John hasn't eaten yet either. She got him some just in case. She also hopes that he isn't still upset. He had been forced to leave her behind because of Lea's iron will. He had bitten his tongue that hour._

_She thinks back to her tough, draining week. Monday they had showed up like it was any ordinary day, well as ordinary as it could get working for Torchwood. The moment they had stepped in together, Lea had ambushed her. Taking her coffee from her hands and ushering her towards the training room. Lea had ignored John's protests by telling him rather curtly that he had work to do. _

_She had smiled at him apologetically, even if she wasn't sure why. She assumed it was her way of telling him she loved him and to be good. She was answered with an eye roll and that was it. But it always made her smile. She just felt awful that he had to do the reconstruction alone. She had wanted to be there badly. They always had fun when they worked together. And she missed it this past week. _

_She remembered seeing the seething anger being held back by a very thin wall. However Lea's words had been true. They had finally gotten her to accept the fact that the cracks they had been finding in arbitrary locations were not a fluke and in actuality were connected. That had been a daunting task in itself. She is such a stubborn woman…but they won in the end. _

_And so she set them to the task of rebuilding the Dimension Cannon after she had approved the specks that Rose had been able to find. She had wanted to be with John to help him rebuild it, but it seemed that Lea had had other plans when she had scheduled the training for her. Little could be done to change it. And John had spent the daylight reconstructing the Dimension Cannon, Lea would tell him it was past his time to leave but he'd defiantly leave the workstation to check on her. _

_Rose had feared that he would have had to be forcibly extracted from the training room or the building but surprisingly, he would always leave on his own accord. Leave her the car and take the tube home. Except for today…which she thought was odd but chalked it up to his desperation to get home. He hadn't looked well when she last saw him. She hopes that cold isn't coming back. How she worries for him._

_The training hadn't been easy either. She had always considered herself an in shape person, after all she had had years running from things, still enjoyed going for the occasional run…but this type of training…it had knocked her on her ass and she had found it remarkably difficult to get up after only an hour._

_It hadn't helped that she was only given the barebones of defence techniques before Lea had her paired up with someone who was way beyond her skill set. She was told to go, start, land punches, defend herself, attack, everything. In the hour she had been given for instruction, it all seemed to go out the window as she stared frozen at the rapidly approaching sparring partner. _

_He just ran her down and she had landed hard. And then Lea would speak up. Telling her how she should have been paying attention despite the fact that her back now ached and that sometimes she had problems with her ankle that had been broken. The same ankle Lea had been there to see. However Lea had scoffed and replied that it needed to be strengthened. And that Lea had forgotten about being there when she broke it. Oddly she remembered the fighting that she and John had done. So much so that Lea almost put them on suspension. And Rose had almost moved home for a bit. _

_Funny how Lea chose to remember that and not the good work they had done involving that case. She only seemed to pick up their bad mistakes and that was what she held on to, hoping to remind them of their failings as a way to encourage them. It hardly worked. It merely added pressure and stress. Lea is blind to that. And Rose knew she always would be. She is the problem with morale problem that Torchwood is suffering but figures it's easier to blame her staff. She always takes the easy way out. _

_Rose sighs deeply as her thoughts turn back to her training. She could see where this type of training would lead her and she wasn't sure she wanted to go down that road. Who's to say that once she finished this training, grew proficient in hand to hand combat that weapons training wouldn't also grow on her as well. And that she would look forward to firing a gun._

_But it was the clicking of Lea's tongue drove her on, caused her to dig deep within herself and she made a promise that she would never enjoy tapping into this new skill set. That she would only draw upon any of this in dire circumstances. Because she didn't want to give Lea the satisfaction of seeing her enjoy this. She wouldn't. She still didn't. Even though it had only been a week she could see the improvement she was making. Despite Lea's constant criticisms and supposed helpful pointers, she had done what felt natural and trusted her instincts. And she had always tried to anticipate her sparring partner's movements. Sometimes she was right and other times she had been wrong. But that had taught her what worked and what didn't and so she took it as a lesson, ignoring Lea's rules. _

_Besides, she was grateful that the soreness she had experienced on her first day was gradually reducing in severity. The first night, she wasn't even sure how she had managed to drive herself home with all the clutch work involved, the moment she entered her flat it was like a weight was lifted and all she felt was the ache in her muscles, the hunger that had been within her and she went to their room, collapsing on the bed and instantly falling asleep. _

_When she had come to, John had told her that he couldn't even get her awake to get her something to eat and that's why she had woken up in her clothes and starving. Lucky for her she had gotten to repeat the same actions all over again with the brand new day. She remembered the moment they had pulled into the Torchwood she felt her stomach drop and wished she could be at home. She was not enjoying herself and still hadn't seen the importance in this training. The week had dragged on and on until now, at this moment, at 22.58, she was on her way home. And damn, what a good feeling that was. _

_Rose opens her eyes and glances around the emptiness around her. Still, she wasn't complaining. She loved the quiet and glanced up to the station they had just pulled in to. She was getting so close. _

_She yawns again and slumps further down in the chair, gripping the food tightly in her hands. She hopes John is still awake, she imagines he would be. He never sleeps when she isn't home, hell he hardly sleeps at all now. Something is eating him up on the inside and the anxiousness is wreaking havoc on him. She wants nothing more than to share the burden but he simply won't let her in. Why won't he do that? What's going to happen when they finish the Dimension Cannon and head back to the other universe? She grows nervous thinking about that because it means that she'll have to face her feelings and she's worried she'll have to choose between them. And the scary part is…there are days when she's so sure that she'd follow John back because the anger, resentment and betrayal are so strong within her that it seems like the choice would be easy. She would yell at him, scream at him and then be done with him forever. But then there are the other days when she longs to run in foreign galaxies, on alien planets and be reunited with the man she still loves. _

_John's right…he always is. She does still love him even when her head tells her she shouldn't. She just can't seem to silence her heart. However she firmly has separated him and John. And she loves them both for very different reasons. All she wants from John is to tell her what's wrong with him…he hasn't been himself for sometime and it's killing her being left in the dark. And yet she's shed her tears of anger and fear and now she tries to be as patient as she can be. _

_It will always worry her, his closed off exterior…but again…with tomorrow mere hours away, they had planned to do nothing all day tomorrow. While she knew that was going to change, it always does with them, the thought of having nothing to do seems tantalising to her. _

_She shifts in her seat and groans at the soreness that still clings to her muscles. She unlatches her hand from the bag and rubs her shoulder, moving up to her neck. Her arms still felt heavy from all the work she'd been doing, and her legs hurt as well. _

_The thought of enjoying a long, hot shower appears to be the answer to that. All these plans will have to wait because first she has to get home and eat. Or should she eat after she showers? If she does that after the shower, she might just want to go to bed and she can't keep skipping meals like that. _

_The ride seems to be taking forever and the only other person in the cart with her just got off. The next stop is hers. And she is so thankful. Hopefully between now and then she doesn't fall asleep. It's hard not to when that's all her mind wants to do, all she keeps thinking about in the back of her head. Trying to focus on something else isn't working either. She becomes distracted by the want for rest and always seems to drive her thoughts back to it. Even if it is unintentional. _

_It's then she abruptly recalls that they are supposed to go to Tony's football match on Sunday. She had promised him over the phone on Wednesday and she can't forget it. She felt terrible that she and John had missed others but it was just work. They had tried over and over again to make them but couldn't escape the demand from work. However she promised, swore she and John would come. She doesn't want to keep breaking promises. She'd have to remind John when she got home. _

_Speaking of home…_

_The tube stops at her destination and Rose pulls herself to her feet, summoning her reserved strength and mentally telling herself just a few more steps and they'd be home. She steps out onto the platform and frowns. John isn't here to meet her. That's strange; he had promised he would because he didn't like her walking around by herself at such a late hour. And she did tell him when she'd be off. He'd have figured out the estimated time of arrival and meet her. But he isn't here. _

_It worries her. Hopefully he's just lost track of time or fallen asleep. She hopes it's the latter. He so desperately needs it. So she walks up the stairs to lead her out of the tube and into the crisp night air. Another yawn escapes her and she trudges through the streets, counting down the steps until she makes it home._

_Strangely the flat is in darkness when she walks up the walkway. She frowns and digs in her coat pocket for her keys. She sighs. He's probably out in the back garden, still working away. This isn't the first time that's happened. She'd come in, and he'd startle her as he got in as well. _

_It takes a few tries to get the key in the lock. She does so and finds that it's actually unlocked. She closes her eyes in response. Of course it is. She opens the door and blinks, trying to get her eyes accustomed to the dark and shuts the door, leaning on it. Felt so amazing to be home. _

_She walks in a bit further and tosses the keys on the small table by the door. _

'_John? Hello? Hello?' She calls absently and heads towards the lounge. 'Are you here? Or outside? Am I talking to myself? I think we need to develop a system. Like, leave just the lounge light on and that way I'll know you're outside still,' She flicks the light in the lounge on and sets the food down on the table. 'Hello? If you're sleeping I'm sorry I'm being loud.' _

_Still silence. She sighs and begins to head towards the back door. Which means that she has to go down the still dark hallway. She shrugs off her coat and slings it into the bedroom when she's sure he isn't in there. Outside for sure then. She takes a few more steps, still trying to see in the dark that she trips over something heavy in the hall and nearly loses her balance. She lets out a cry of surprise and rushes towards the light to turn it on. _

_When she turns back around she widens her eyes and covers her mouth, trying to hide her scream. She rushes back to what she tripped over and feels her heart beating widely and her stomach leap into her throat._

'_John?!' She whispers frantically to him and shakes him by the shoulders. He's sitting heavily against the wall and looks very unwell. Pale…it terrifies her. Slowly though, he does open his eyes and Rose breathes a very small sigh of relief._

'_Hey…good you're home. I was starting to worry.' It comes out as a laboured sentence and Rose stares at him confused. She feels as though she's about to be sick._

'_What are you talking about? What's going on?' Rose is desperate to know what's wrong with him. He closes his eyes and she can see he's trying debate with himself._

'_Isn't it obvious?' He wonders and opens his eyes to stare at her. He lifts his hand and places it on her cheek. Rose covers it with her own, so scared and frantic to know. 'I'm dying.'_

'_What?' Rose breathes and feels the tears sting her eyes. 'No. Don't be silly. Of course you're not. It'll be fine. I'll get you better.'_

_He laughs softly but shakes his head and pulls her down to sit with him. 'Not this time. It can't be helped.'_

'_Don't be stupid!' Rose's voice comes out as a scared whisper. 'Of course you'll get better. I'm not going to lose you!'_

'_I haven't gotten better for a year and a half.' John points out and Rose stares at him, angry that he's kept that from her for so long._

'_You knew this was going to happen for a year and a half and you didn't bother to tell me?!' She yells and gets to her feet._

'_I actually knew for a lot longer than that. Since day one, I just didn't know _when_ exactly it would happen.' John replies and Rose falls to her knees, embracing him tightly._

'_Why did you keep that from me?!' She feels the tears tumble down her cheeks and he gently pushes her away._

'_I didn't want you to go through this pain again…' He replies simply and manages to brush away her tears. More simply replace them. 'Don't cry, Rose…I can't stand it when you do.'_

'_How can I not? You just thought I'd be fine?' She wonders…there is anguish in her voice again. 'I'm losing you. I don't want to lose you…you're all I have.'_

'_That's not true.' He reminds her and she shakes her head._

'_It was supposed to be you and me forever.' Rose bites her lip and he smiles at her, tucking her under his arm and she clings to him._

'_I'm sorry I couldn't give you that.' John replies and rests his head on hers._

'_But…but you promised me that you would never go where I couldn't follow…' Rose frantically reminds him and she feels him shrug. She presses herself tighter to him. So unprepared for this to be happening. She wants to scream and yell until she can't anymore and then scream some more._

'I_ don't recall making you that promise.' John replies simply and Rose turns his gaze to hers._

'_Far as I'm concerned, you did. So don't go breaking it on me.' She informs him seriously but still feels her tears fall anyway. _

_Again he simply laughs. 'All right, I'll try not to.' _

_Rose closes her eyes and falls deeper into hysterics. 'You're such a liar.'_

'_I know.' _

'_What about everything we still have to do? We have to go to the other universe…' Rose's voice cracks and she starts to cry. 'And…let him know what's going on. I don't want to go alone. I don't want to face it alone. I need you with me.' _

'_I know you can do this, Rose,' John brushes her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. 'Everything is pretty much completed, just a few last minute details that you can do yourself. I made sure it would be ready for you.'_

'_But you won't be there with me… How can I go on…?' She wonders closes her eyes. Trying to stop herself from completely unravelling, but she's having such a hard time now. _

'_How did you go on the first time?' John muses and Rose opens her eyes. He's staring at her with a general curiosity and Rose shakes her head at what he's implying._

'_I had your help. I had you.'_

'_You'll get your help…' John is cut off by Rose's frantic answer. She is not taking this as well as he had hoped._

'_But it won't be yours! Please, there has to be something we can do! I will not lose you!' She gives in to her hysterics and starts to break down. Sobs wrack her body and gently tries to get her to quiet down. He hates seeing her like this._

'_There isn't anything that can be done, Rose. I'm sorry. The Time Lord mind has become too much for this body to sustain.' John explains but that doesn't seem to quell her fears. It adds to her hysterics. _

'_No…no please…don't say that…' Rose manages to get out between the sobs. 'John…please I can't lose you…' She repeats and feels the bile in her stomach begin to come up. She swallows and closes her eyes. _

'_Oh Rose…I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry.'_

_But she doesn't hear it as she starts to think of her life without him and she gives in to her hysterics. He rubs her arm as she continues to cling to him and he does his utmost to calm her down. _

_Eventually she does quiet herself down and he knows that this is the last thing she should be dealing with now. What a week for him to go. She's been exhausted emotionally now, as well, but physically and mentally with that training Lea had made her do. It angered him that they were denied a week to spend together. A week that had turned out to be their last. Still…when she did get home they tried to make the best of it. And she always had a smile on her face. He just feels terrible for leaving her alone. _

'_What am I going to do without you…?' She wonders quietly and John places a kiss on her head. She closes her eyes and draws her knees closer to her._

'_Whatever you want to. The world is yours, Rose,' John replies softly as well, but she just stares at the wall vacantly. 'Just promise me one thing.'_

'_Anything.'_

'_Don't dwell on my death, okay? I don't want it to keep you from things such as living your life. Just continue on and be your brilliant self.' John states and Rose closes her eyes, feeling more tears start to form. _

'_Not at first…you gotta give me time. But I do promise.' Rose swears and John smiles tiredly at her. _

'_Good. Thank you.' _

'_I love you,' Rose turns her gaze up to him and he again brushes her tears away. 'I love you so much.' She takes his hand in hers and bites her lip._

'_You know I love you too, Rose,' John smiles a bit when she places a kiss on him. 'Always. And thank you.'_

'_For what?' She wonders innocently._

'_For giving me a chance. Come here.' John states and Rose leans in. He whispers something in her ear and Rose widens her eyes. She pulls away and stares at him in shock._

'_Is that…?' She breathes, but it seems to come out unevenly._

'_The only secret I have left to tell you,' John replies and rests his head against the wall, watching Rose as she tries to process her information. 'My name.'_

'_Why?' Rose wonders and stares at him._

'_I told you, a long time ago, that the only way you'd know it was if I was ever dying…and, well, here we are.'_

'_But you're not…so it'll be okay…' Rose shakily responds. But fear makes her say the next portion. 'I love you…'_

'_I love you as well.' It comes out as a quiet sigh, his response to her._

_It brings her to tears all over again as she sobs into him and once again tries to calm her down. It seemed to solidify that there was no overcoming this hurdle. She was going to be left alone; it was just a matter of when now. Time is ticking, and it's drawing closer to the hour. _

_However, just as before, she does eventually quiet herself down. Burdened with the unpleasant and dark thoughts as they swirl around in her mind. So many emotions trying to vey for her attention as she struggles to comprehend all the information she's just been given. It brings up so many old ones that she thought for sure she'd never have to touch again. _

_Rose ensures his hand is tightly in hers and draws his free one around her shoulders as she tucks herself into him, drawing her knees in and resting her head under his neck. He in turn rests his chin on her head. They are silent. She's so exhausted. She's so many things, balled so tightly together that she's sure something is going to give at any moment. And she isn't sure what emotion will make it to the forefront in the aftermath. Why did this have to happen now…? Why does he have to leave her? Still more tears start to fall when she begins to imagine her life without him. Why does it look so bleak and uninviting? Cold and desolate…? Everything was so perfect for them, why does it have to change? She loves him so much that surely they could over come this, couldn't they? They always over come the impossible. This should be nothing to them, just a small inconvenience. She doesn't want her life to change now…she begs and pleads with whatever is listening to her to stop what's about to happen._

_However…at half past one in the morning, Rose finally feels his grip weaken from hers and she widens her eyes, staring at the wall when the realisation dawns on her that his heart is no longer beating. _

_She scrunches her face against the pain and falls into silent tears, making almost no noise as she struggles to comprehend what has just happened. She attempts to draw herself even closer to him, wanting nothing more for him to have life breathed into him once more. Nothing happens. And that makes her cry harder. _

_She reaches into her coat pocket and shakily pulls out her mobile, dropping to the floor because of her unsteady hands. She reaches for it and stares at it, so scared of what will come next the moment she dials that number. Her life is changing again. She doesn't want it to…it had been so perfect. Who the hell decided it had to change? _

'_Please…John…please wake up,' She whispers to the soft light that surrounds them. 'Please…I'm begging you…don't leave me here alone…'_

_As to be expected, there is no response from him. Rose presses the mobile to her mouth and closes her eyes, tears cascading down her face. Her eyes burning because of all the crying she had done and because of how exhausted she was. _

_Scared to face everything alone, she dials the number. And the phone begins to ring. All that was needed is for the recipient to pick it up. And then it would start. How many more times could she be continuously put through the wringer and come out victorious? It's wearing her down._

* * *

_The shrill ring of the phone startles Jackie awake as she groans and rolls over to the night table. How early is it? And who the hell is calling so late anyway. She fumbles with the phone at first before she is able to bring it to her ear. _

'_Hello?' She says groggily into the phone and frowns because for awhile, there is nothing but silence on the other end. 'Hello?' Again silence. 'Look, if you're not going to say anything I'm going to hang up,' She threatens. But no reply. 'All right, fine. Good…Rose? Sweetheart, what's wrong? It's so late. What? What? Rose, calm down, I can't understand you. He's what? What?! Are you sure? Okay, okay, it's okay, calm down. I'm on my way over.'_

_Jackie hastily slams the phone down and dashes out of bed, throwing the overhead light on as she searches for something to throw on. It causes Pete to wake up and immediately shut his eyes from the brightness of the room._

'_Jacks, what's going on?' He wonders and Jackie turns over to Pete, tears in her eyes._

'_It's John. He's dead.'_

* * *

'_Rose…? Rosie, it's Tony. If you're there would you pick up the phone? I know you're there. You haven't been to work in two days, so I know you're home. Look, mum wanted me to call you since you haven't spoken for two days since the fight. She's got questions for you, Rose. And she doesn't want to hear that shit about…well you know what, cause that's what started the fight. _

'_Anyway…could you call her please? She's worried for you, Rosie, just call her. Okay, well since you won't answer…I'm hanging up. Please, okay, just please call mum. Love you, Rose. I hope you know how many people here love you.'_

_The machine beeps and Rose stares down at it. Vacantly she watches it until the flashing of the numbers on the answering machine seem to draw her out of her daze. She reaches down and presses the delete button._

* * *

_She silently shuts the door behind her, leaning on it and inhaling deeply. It hurts to think, to do anything. She just has this ache within her that won't go away. It's physical, emotional, mental…there is just so much in there that hurts. She closes her eyes and kicks off her pumps, the cool ground feeling wonderful on her feet. _

_She looks around and smiles slightly but the tears follow again. She doesn't understand how she still has tears to shed. Maybe it was because at the funeral…she was strangely calm. Mentally she hadn't really been there. Dazed as it happened to her. However now that she was alone in the back garden in his workshop that it has really begun to sink in. The more she looks around the more the ache magnifies, the more she feel sick to her stomach everything just continues to hit her again and again. So she wanders, hoping her memories will provide her with some kind of relief, anything to let her know that she'd be okay. She twists her ring, lost in thought. The ring he bought her for her birthday and she had moved it from her right middle finger to her left ring finger. It only seemed right and she hastily wipes away the tears. She's feeling herself grow angrier and angrier that this had happened, and while she never would blame John for it, her anger is directed to the only other person who had started this whole chain of events. _

_She cursed him. He should have just regenerated instead of creating John in the first place. She stops at the makeshift workbench and grips the ends tightly in her hands until her knuckles whiten as the angry tears start to fall once more. When she goes to work tomorrow to finish the last minute things that had to be completed, and she crossed universes, he'd better be prepared to receive her wrath. She is going to unleash hell on him for doing this to her. He is going to pay for everything. _

_She inhales deeply, trying to calm herself down and she lifts her gaze to see a piece of paper on the bench covering something else. It's addressed to her. The symbol on it is her name._

_Confused she lifts the paper up and notices a wooden box and frowns, turning her attention to the paper, she opens it and covers her mouth, choking back her sobs._

_My Dearest Rose,_

_If you're reading this then the unavoidable has happened and I'm no longer here. And you're here because you're trying to find something comforting to help you through this difficult time. _

_You have my sincerest apologies for keeping this as long as I did from you and for leaving you here alone. Know that it was not my intention._

_However you promised me that you would have a fantastic life, and that this would not keep you down forever. But I know you'll need time at first. _

_I want to thank you, Rose. For giving me a chance even though I knew you didn't want to at first. You've made the last eight years the most enjoyable I could have ever imagined._

_So I have a few last things to give you. First, look in the box._

_Rose opens the box and sadly smiles, lifting out the object placed in there. She clutches tightly to her and closes her eyes, not caring if the tears fall on the page and ruin the ink. When enough time as passed for her to open her eyes, she does so and continues reading the rest of the letter._

_It's yours now. I'm sure it'll come in handy. I know you won't have crossed into the other universe yet. Make sure you take this with you. And do what you do best, Rose. Help people._

_Finally, look under the box._

_Rose does so, shoving it aside and stares at the final object in complete shock. There it is. Staring her right in the face. She doesn't know how to feel as she stares at it. She doesn't even want to touch it, scared of the feelings that it will evoke. All she can think about it where in the hell did he get it? She was so sure she had discarded it a long time ago. She bites her lip and turns back to the letter. _

_I pulled that from the waters in Norway eight years ago. I watched you throw it out of anger and rage and betrayal. But I couldn't let you lose something you used to treasure so much because of your anger. _

_I kept it all these years waiting for the most appropriate time to give it back to you. Now is as good a time as any, I suppose. I'm sorry I couldn't have done it in person. _

_Just know that I'm not forcing you into any decisions at all. When you cross universes again and you inevitably meet once more, I wanted you to have it. Just in case. For whatever you decide. If you choose to go with him, you'll have it. If not, you'll still have it. _

_Have a fantastic life, Rose, because you promised me you would. You made my life the most enjoyable and I couldn't have asked for more from you._

_And know that I love you. And that I've never loved anyone like you before. _

_John_

_When she's finished the letter, she wipes the tears away quickly, slowly rereading the letter again and again until she has to forcibly stop herself and she quickly refolds it. How she missed him more than anything. She looks at the sonic in her hand the TARDIS key still sitting there, reflecting the light and turning it orange and yellow. She doesn't know what to do at this point, still so distraught and bitter. She shakily picks up the key and puts it into the box along with the sonic and the letter. She takes a firm hold of the box and turns to the door, scooping up her shoes and heading back inside. It feels as though the weight of the world is pressing itself on her shoulders. And she just wants to give in. _

_She feels exhausted and heads right to the bedroom when she gets into the flat. It's then she notices her mobile blinking red from the dresser. Messages and missed calls. She scoffs, dumps her shoes on the ground and collapses on the bed, clutching the box to her as she finally gives in to the thralls of sleep. Sometimes it's peaceful because she's so exhausted and other times it's not because she dreams dreadful dreams._

* * *

_There's a ringing, distant, faint, but assuredly there. Rose tiredly opens her eyes still so exhausted. She groans and pushes herself up and onto her elbow looking around sleepily. What time is it? She recalls vaguely going to sleep around 14.30 yesterday. She is still dressed in the clothes from yesterday. And it's bright out now as well. How long had she been asleep for? A few hours maybe? She groans and gets to her feet, carefully placing the box on the night table and trudges towards the phone, miserable for being awoken and that she still has the empty feeling in her. _

_Actually if anything, she feels sore, especially her lower back. Her stomach is unwell, tight and she hopes she isn't coming down with something. To get the flu now, of all times, would be terrible luck. She hopes it'll just pass in a few days. It could be because she hasn't eaten in days she had to be forced to, she's lost her appetite. However when she moves towards the dresser, her stomach cramps and tightens. It's quite painful but she ignores it._

_Rose checks her mobile and realises that it's her alarm. She frowns and has to look at the date. It's Friday and it's 07.59. She has less than an hour to be at work. She widens her eyes and quickly runs for the bathroom. _

_She had decided to take the tube to work, not really want to be responsible for driving her car just in case she began to go into a daze from all the grief she is still trying to work through. She absent-mindedly watches the world go on around her, as she becomes part of the morning commute. The bumping and jostling she experiences at the hands of the crowds just serves to ensure she's there. Perhaps half-heartedly and a bit incoherently but still there. _

_She sits on an available seat and wishes the cramping would go away and the ache in her lower back would stop as well. Rose decides it's because she's hungry and decides to grab something on the way to work. She's unsure of why she's even going in but she can't remain at home, surrounded, engulfed by the memories of their life together. She'd just pine after him more. Wish he were still here with her now. There was no point remaining there. Go to work and keep herself occupied, the busier she made herself, the less time she had to think about him and the craving to change the unchangeable._

_So eating hadn't helped. It just sat heavily in her stomach as she walked into Torchwood still exhausted and tired but tries to seem like herself. She gets sympathetic smiles from those she meets on the way to break room. She acknowledges them with a sad smile of her own. However…no one dares to say anything, unsure of their relationship for starters, but mainly because she's sure they don't want to upset her. _

_Rose can hear them as she walks by, their hushed whispers. Why is she here so soon? Shouldn't she be at home? After all death is always traumatic. Indeed it is, but she has to push onwards. She has a job to do. And a mission to complete._

_When she does get into the break room, she discards her coffee and feels all the eyes on her. Becoming uncomfortable, Rose drops her bag on a nearby chair and starts to head out but immediately comes face to face with Lea. And she narrows her eyes at Rose._

'_What are you doing here?' Lea questions accusingly and Rose frowns._

'_I'm here to finish a job.' Rose replies curtly, angry that she's had to deal with her this early and especially since she's not feeling well._

'_What's that?'_

'_You know what it is. I shouldn't have to repeat myself.' Rose responds. She can feel her temper getting the better of her._

'_Oh. Right. Carry on, then,' Lea eyes her and as Rose pushes past her, Lea calls to her again. 'Oh yes, Rose meet me when you're finished. We have to discuss your new partner.'_

_Rose freezes in her step and the rest of the personnel still in the break room awkwardly look away, amazed by Lea's tactlessness._

'_I don't need a new partner.' She seethes and doesn't turn around._

'_Of course you do. Everyone here is paired up. You are no exception.' Lea replies and Rose finally turns around. After years and years of passively taking Lea's abuse, it seems like today would be the day she can bite her tongue no longer._

_She marches back and Lea raises her eyebrows at Rose's demeanour. 'Listen. I will not be getting a new partner. Ever. Get that through your head.'_

_Lea takes a step forward and they are face to face. 'What part of 'you are no exception' did you fail to comprehend?'_

'_And why can't you get it through your thick head that I do not want one.' Rose retorts and she folds her arms, daring Lea to defy her._

_Lea takes the bait. 'You're only here as a favour to your father. Do not forget that. I will have you replaced in an instant.' Lea holds her finger out and pushes it into Rose's shoulder. Rose smacks her hand out her way._

'_Don't touch me. I'm warning you.'_

'_You're warning me? I think you're forgetting who's in charge here.' Lea remarks and Rose narrows her eyes._

'_Oh, I haven't forgotten. It's you. You remind us every five minutes.' _

'_I do not appreciate your tone. Keep it up and I'll have you placed on suspension.' She threatens and Rose smirks at her._

'_No you won't. I'm the best you've got.' _

'_Try me.' Lea narrows her eyes and Rose tilts her chin away, challenging her. _

'_Fine,' Rose replies and walks away. Lea takes the bait and reaches forward, gripping Rose's shoulder to turn her around. Again Rose smacks her hand away. 'What did I tell you about touching me?'_

'_You are not above the rules!' Lea fumes, her professionally cold demeanour crumbling away and growing more and more annoyed with the defiance of one of her staff members. 'And you will fall in line. Now!' Lea screams and loses her temper. She can see that she is rapidly losing the upper hand, so she decides to gain it back through any means necessary. She shoves Rose. _

'_You really wanna go this route?' Rose tilts her head and can no longer let this pass her by. She's been itching to knock Lea down a peg the moment they met. And now with nothing to lose she's ready to put that idiotic combat training to use. She's unsure if Lea even has it, but she assumes she more than likely does. And she's ready._

'_Do you?!' Lea retorts and Rose smirks, raising her fists. _

'_Then bring it.' Rose keeps her voice low and Lea reaches her fist back, ready to connect it with her face. However Rose easily knocks it back with her forearms as she defends herself. This is going to be very, very enjoyable._

* * *

_Rose leans against the wall, panting as she watches Lea ice her cheek and wipe the blood from under her nose. That had felt amazing. On the down side, the connection that Lea had made to Rose's stomach with her fist seemed to exacerbate the pain she felt. And seeing as she didn't think she'd be able to concentrate on her work because of it, she pushes herself off the wall and begins to head home, the pain in her lower back had returned as well. She picks up her bag and slings it over her shoulder, the aching making it difficult to do anything._

_Lea watches her from the chair she's currently sitting in. 'I hope you know that that was your only warning.' She manages to get out but Rose doesn't turn around._

'_I don't think you'll be needing another one.' Rose retorts and continues for the door._

_The rest of the personnel watch in shock and amazement at what they had just witnessed. Secretly they were glad that someone had finally stood up to her. Pity it had to be Rose. She shouldn't even be here. And they were glad she was going home, be it from the pain or to prove a point, it didn't matter. She had won that round, and proven a very valid point. They are not expendable._

_Rose calls a taxi, needing to get home as soon as she can. The pain is growing, not receding and at one point she leans over in the seat, holding back her cries from pain as she hastily shoves the fare into the driver's hand and staggers into the flat. Gasping from the pain. She tosses her bag by the door once inside and makes her way to the bathroom, using the walls for support as she heads down the hallway. She thinks it'd help if she just submerged herself in hot water to take away the pain in her back and soothe the muscles in her stomach. _

_She grips the countertop in the vanity and cries out as the pain seems to increase and she slides down to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. What in the hell in happening right now? She sits against the wall, as tears fall from her eyes and she starts to feel sick again. Something warm rushes down her legs but she can't reopen her eyes once they shut. She doesn't see what is happening._

* * *

_Jackie opens the door to the flat and immediately notices that Rose's bag has been hastily dropped to the floor and the contents have been spilled along the floor. That doesn't appear to be a good sign._

'_Rose? Are you here? Hello? Since you're not answer my calls, I'm coming over to see you. I heard about your little episode at Torchwood with Lea, today. What were you thinking?!' Jackie scolds and makes her way past the lounge having not seen her in there. She passed the bathroom as she makes her way to the bedroom. However she stops in her steps and back tracks. _

_She turns to the door and suppresses her scream as she pales at the sight of Rose. Jackie rushes to her side and pulls out her mobile and dials for an ambulance. She feels sick the longer she sees Rose sitting in pool of blood. At first she isn't sure where it had been coming from until she notices Rose's green cargo pants. They are stained on the inner parts of her legs. She looks ashen and doesn't respond when Jackie tries to rouse her. Immediately Jackie knows what's happened and is heartbroken. She continues to get Rose to wake as she waits for the ambulance to arrive. She has to fight back her tears as she grips Rose's hand tightly._

* * *

_The medicinal smell is what causes her to eventually come to her senses. She opens her eyes and groans, sitting up. It takes a few moments for her vision to focus and she frowns as she studies the room. She is in a hospital. But she doesn't remember going. _

'_Oh Rose! You're awake!' Rose turns the origin of the voice to see her mother rush towards her and embrace her tightly. 'How do you feel?'_

'_Like I've been hit by a bus…' Rose manages to get out, her voice is slightly cracked._

'_Oh, sweetheart, I'm so glad you're all right. You scared me.' Jackie releases her but then decides against it and embraces her tightly once more._

'_What happened?' Rose wonders, she just remembers being in the bathroom and then her memories become hazy._

'_You don't remember?' Jackie wonders nervously._

'_No…'_

'_Why didn't you tell me you had been trying?' Jackie questions and Rose frowns at her mum, looking around the room trying to figure out what in the hell she was talking about._

'_Trying what?' Rose replies, tired of the run around, she just wants answers. She feels weak and drained, achy. Strangely her stomach and lower back feel fine now. She was glad for that because the pain she had experienced was unbearable._

'_To get pregnant.' _

'_What?!' Rose cries and shakes her head immediately denying it. 'I'm not trying to do anything! How could you even think that?! Now! Of all times!' Jackie just watches her daughter sadly and Rose doesn't like the look she's getting from her. Rose feels her stomach twist itself into knots at the implication of her mum's stare. 'Mum, why are you looking at me like that?'_

'_Rose…I'm sorry, but…you had a miscarriage…' Jackie whispers and Rose stares at her vacantly as she attempts to process the new information. _

_She feels the tears start the more and more it begins to hit home._

* * *

She bursts through the door with a wide smile on her face. Gripping the door and swinging around a bit as glances behind her and laughs as he comes bounding in after her. She rushes up to the console as he shuts the door and watches her, a triumphant smile on his face.

'That was incredible! I loved it! I don't even cared that it rained!' She pushes her drenched hair out of her face and beams at him.

'That was not rain, Rose, that was a torrential downpour.' He corrects and glances down to wet jacket, stripping it off and holding it at arm's length.

'So don't care, it was amazing. I'm so glad they didn't stop.' Rose repeats and watches as he disappears under the console.

'Figured you would. You and the rest of the concert goers.' The Doctor replies and reappears tossing Rose a towel.

She bends down and wraps the towel around her head and starts to dry it. 'Are you saying that you didn't enjoy it?' She questions as she straightens up.

There is a pause before he smiles again. 'No. I loved it too.'

'I like this idea. A concert every Tuesday night before we get Clara.' Rose leans on the console and runs the towel down her arms and legs, dabbing gently.

The Doctor leans on the console beside her and brushes his hair out of his eyes. 'I thought you might.'

'Um, yeah!' Rose exclaims, still on the high of the concert. 'First, the Who, now the Stones, which was amazing! Please tell me Zeppelin's next. I have to see my obsession live.' Rose states with a bit of a smile.

'Whoever you want is next.' The Doctor replies and Rose gives him a crooked smile.

'Done. Led Zeppelin, please.' Rose has a bit of a sigh in her voice.

'Okay. 1975, Montreal, that was one of the best shows. We'll go there next.' The Doctor decides.

Rose looks up to him with a slight frown. 'Okay, so is like 1975 the year for concerts or something?'

'What do you mean?'

'We just left Baton Rouge, it's 1975 and it was to see the Stones.' Rose points out.

'And?' The Doctor wonders and she blinks.

'And…I'm not sure where I was going with that,' Rose admits and shrugs. She abruptly throws her arms around his neck. 'Thank you! It was the best! They played all the best ones!'

He's caught off guard. 'As I said last time…you're welcome.'

'I can't believe they got the original backup singer to sing with Mick Jagger on stage for Gimme Shelter.' She gushes and already he can see her thinking back to that moment when they had introduced her.

'Merry Clayton, she was brilliant.' The Doctor agrees and Rose sits on the console chair, untying her shoes. The Doctor drops down beside her.

'She's got such a powerful voice, blew me away and her voice cracked just like on the recording.' Rose turns to the Doctor with a bit of awe in her voice.

'Very, very talented,' The Doctor reiterates and Rose smiles at him. 'Most prolific contributor, vocally, to any Rolling Stones song ever.'

'I can see why, if I had a voice like that I'd wanna share it with the world too.' Rose replies with a smile and the Doctor puts his arm around her shoulders.

'You're cold.' He replies when his fingers touch her skin, he can feel the coolness to her skin.

'It's cold in here.' Her reply is absent.

'It isn't, not really.'

'It is a bit.'

He just gives her a look and she shrugs slightly. It almost seems like something is on her mind, but she doesn't want to share it. He hopes she isn't still worrying about this little detour they are taking so they can find out who exactly Clara is. He doesn't understand why she is so nervous. Is it because she still thinks that she could be subtly involved some how?

What's going through her mind right now? He used to be able to read her like a book, and in some cases he still can, but now…it's so hard. She's so closed off still; he has to really study her movements, her eyes to really understand her. She is so complex yet simple. And he never knows what she's thinking any more, not since she's been back.

Rose can feel his eyes on her, watching her, studying her as he tries to figure just what exactly is going through her mind now that she's quieted down. She knows he wants her to tell him more about herself. She can feel it. Some parts…she isn't sure she should share and others she doesn't know if she could.

For a very quick moment, she almost considers entertaining the thought of allowing him to see into her mind. The trouble is she isn't sure if she could control the thoughts once he's in there. She'd be so tempted to allow him to see every smile, every tear, every victory, all her heartbreak, all her happiness…she's scared that she wouldn't be able to draw the line and it all would assault him at once.

There are some things that she isn't sure she could verbally tell him anyway and perhaps if that ever happens, when everything has been shared that she'd allow him into her mind. She debates that idea thoughtfully…perhaps the best way is to truly allow him to do that. It _could_ save a lot of time…

However parts of her life hold her back and she is unsure if she's ready to deal with them yet should he ask since there are still things she herself can't deal with.

The motion of him rubbing her shoulder draws her from her thoughts and she blinks, turning up to him.

'Off in thought again?'

'Of course, just thinking about…things.' Rose replies and he nods absently.

'Anything you want to share?' He wonders hopefully but she merely smiles, and that smile tells him that he shouldn't get his hopes up.

'Not right now.' She replies quietly and immediately feels terrible for continuing to keep herself such a secret from him and watches him nod and look away.

'I figured.' He has a bit of a sigh in voice. Rose reaches for his cheek and forces him to look at her.

'Listen…' She inhales deeply. 'There are parts of my life that I can't share yet…because I haven't dealt with it myself. It's not…that I don't ever want to tell you…I'm scared to face it myself.'

'You don't have to do it alone,' The Doctor says quietly and Rose tucks herself under his arm. 'I'd like to help you.'

'I'd like that…' Rose keeps her tone soft as she stares at the console. 'There's so much death in my life, I've lost so much in my life and I've done so much. It's so ingrained in me to keep closed off and ignore everything that's in me…I just need more time.'

He's quiet, pondering her statement. 'You sound like me…'

'I know, you've said that before, remember?' Rose has a smile as she kicks her legs up and rests them on his lap. 'It just came so natural for me.'

'Have you dealt with any of it?' He wonders with hint of concern.

'Yes. And no,' Rose begins to feel herself shut down and struggles to keep herself open and communicative. 'I start to think what I could have done to change things, and then get angry when I tell myself I couldn't. Part of me is rational; part of me doesn't want to listen to rationality. Preferring to live in a delusion.'

'You've gotten so complicated…' The Doctor admits and Rose rests her head on his shoulder, having to make herself taller.

'I have, maybe a bit.' She agrees and again the thought of allowing him into her mind comes to the forefront. She bites her lip, as she stands at the crossroads, unsure of what route to take.

'I feel responsible, very, very responsible. For how your life turned out.' The Doctor admits and Rose stares at him, confused.

'Why do you think that?' Rose wonders seriously and once more he turns away from her. He can't face her concerned eyes and the way she will act once he admits it. But again she forces him to look at her.

'If I had never…if we never met…your life could have been so normal.' He finally replies and Rose merely smiles sadly at him.

'I wouldn't be here sitting with you, then,' She reminds him. 'I would have met my end in that shop basement.'

He's quiet, preferring to avoid her gaze. And she knows that he knows she's right. 'I should have kept my distance then.' He responds and Rose shakes her head.

'You draw people to you. You can't help it,' Rose places a gentle kiss on his cheek. 'I just remembered when I looked at you; I saw loneliness in your blue eyes. When I took your hand I was so surprised at the person hiding underneath it all.'

'But look where it led you…' He answers and Rose is quiet for some time as she mulls over an appropriate response.

'We can't see into the future, Doctor,' Rose sighs a bit. 'Those were five years I wouldn't trade for anything. And I know you wouldn't either, yeah?'

'Course not.'

'Did I make you smile?' Rose wonders and tilts her head.

'Do I have to answer that?' He questions and Rose shakes her head with a slight grin.

'Then I changed the world, yours,' Rose answers confidently. 'And I accepted whatever came with it.'

'I didn't want to put you through what you did go through, though. Never.'

'Oh, my love,' Rose shakes her head and embraces him tightly. 'We shouldn't dwell on things that can't be changed. Know that I had a very good life there, I promise. The pain came in such rapid succession that by the time I crossed over…I had changed. And the sad thing is I can't remember if it was intentional or not. I had so much anger in me…so much…'

He's quiet, unsure of how to respond to her. Every time he thinks of something, it's lost in the mess of other thoughts in his head. And he can tell she's watching him, waiting for his response, unsure of which direction he will take her confession. She's turned out just like him.

'Are you…still angry?' He wonders and Rose pulls away. She ponders his question for a bit, trying to be honest.

She embraces him tightly again, unsure of herself. 'A little bit, yeah,' He merely places his hand on the back of her head and she smiles slightly into his neck. 'Now, we should stop this depressing conversation. We can go on about it later.'

'Are you sure?'

'Course I am.' Rose replies sincerely and pulls away from him. He searches her face and eyes for anything hint of deception but finds none.

Seeing that she's got a bit of a shiver starting, he removes his jacket and places it over her shoulders and she smiles up at him appreciatively. He places his arm around her shoulders and they are quiet once more. And she knows he's trying to figure her out a bit more. Inwardly she smiles; deciding the best way is through her mind. The final question is when she will allow him, she has to be comfortable. Right now she is still on the fence. There is so much that she would have to hide behind a door…

It's a tough decision to make…she needs more time.

* * *

'I'm so excited! I've never been!' Rose declares when she watches him enter the room. He smiles at her.

She shimmies into her chosen dress. She'd forgotten that she had this little number stashed in her closet. And her shoes, she hadn't even worn them yet.

The Doctor comes towards her after checking on Clara and wonder what had been taking Rose so long to get ready. He finds her sitting on the bed, zipping up the rest of her dress and then leans forward, reaching for a pair of black pumps.

He sits beside her and notices the shoes she has chosen. He blinks and picks one of them up. 'How the hell do you wear these?!' He wonders and Rose glances up.

'What? My shoes?'

'Yes! Look at them. There's a thin stick on the bottom and you stand on that?' He wonders and Rose looks at him as if he's lost his mind.

'Yes, and I do quite a good job at it.' She boasts and takes the shoe from his hand.

'Really? How do you not fall over?' He wonders and Rose slips the shoe on.

'With practice,' She stands and walks to the door. 'See? Remarkably simple.' She turns to him and watches as he tilts his head.

'What's that you're wearing?' The Doctor questions and stands up, that dress is slinkier than the one she had worn before. And he loved that one on her. This one, though, may have taken its place.

'My Vegas inspired dress?' Rose answers and instinctively looks down at it. 'Why? What's wrong with it?'

'Nothing! Honestly.' He adds when he notices the look on her face. She folds her arms and waits for another response. He doesn't give her one but knows he's studying the dress.

She had bought the black cocktail dress on her eighteenth birthday so she could wear it to a party later that night. Her mother hadn't liked it because she thought it was too 'old' for her. She hadn't understood it then, but now, at twenty-seven, she could see her mum's point.

It was short, fell mid thigh and had a flirty halter design. That and the fact that it had a plunging, keyhole style neckline. It had probably sent the wrong message when she was younger. Now, she didn't really care. She thought she looked damned good in it, much better than when she had tried it on nine years ago. Also, she could very easily rebuke unwanted attention.

'Well, if you're done…' Rose trails off and the Doctor eyes her, knowing she had caught him staring at her.

'Done what?' He wonders innocently.

'Oh, please. When you're ready, come and get it.' She taunts and sends him a flirty side grin.

* * *

'That took awhile, what happened?' Clara wonders as she watches the Doctor appear from the mouth of the hallway, only he's alone. She frowns and looks behind him to see Rose smoothing out her dress as she walks towards them and is only wearing one shoe.

'I uh…she couldn't find her shoe.' The Doctor replies hastily, pointing to Rose as she looks away from him, hiding her smirk. Clara doesn't miss it. Why is she grinning like that? Another secret between the two?

'Oh, you mean the one in your hand?' Clara points and watches the Doctor widens his eyes and shoves the shoe into Rose's hand, taking her off guard.

'Yes, that's the one…that was, that was missing.' He replies and hurries down the stairs to the console. Rose watches him with a sly smile and Clara glances up over to her.

'Missing shoe?' She questions again and Rose nods her head.

'Yes, I've switched rooms. Some things have made it and others, apparently, got lost along the way.' Rose lies. Well, it's the half-truth. She has switched rooms, that was not a lie but that wasn't the reason that it had taken so long. It had taken so long because she had tempted him and won.

'Louboutins. Not a type of shoe you want to lose,' Clara agrees and steals a glance at the Doctor who is doing everything in his power not to look over at them. 'I like them. They're nice. You look nice.'

'Thanks, Clara. So do you, very beautiful. Ever been to Vegas?' Rose wonders and she leans forward and slips her shoe on.

'God no!' Clara cries and smiles as she and Rose walk down the stairs. 'Never been out of the U.K.' She admits and Rose looks over her way, confidently walking towards the Doctor to set him on edge. He notices that she's coming his way and he immediately heads around the console, not wanting to be trapped by her again.

'Never, ever?' Rose replies with a smile and Clara sits on the console chair, watching Rose lean on the console and folds her arms.

'No, I'm excited my first time overseas is going to be glitz and glamour.' Clara admits and Rose walks towards her, sitting down beside her.

'It is quite overwhelming to the senses. I had a friend go once, to Vegas, and said that he was thankful he wasn't driving down the strip. It was just…too much.'

'What friend?' The Doctor interjects and Rose turns to him, placing her hands on her hips and raises her eyebrows.

'Ollie, Torchwood. Not here.' Rose replies simply and he nods, pondering her words.

'I thought you were gonna say…' He starts, but Rose hastily cuts him off.

'No. Not him. Like we would travel…' Rose scoffs but that a bit of a smile when John had heard that Ollie was going there. He hadn't seen the point. A weekend partying just hadn't interested him, much to Ollie's surprise.

Rose turns away from Clara and the Doctor, reminiscing about Ollie. She hoped that his partner, Jane, had said yes to his proposal and wondered what their baby had turned out to be. He'd been dying for a girl so that he could have spoiled her rotten, much to Jane's chagrin.

And now he's gone and lost her once again to her memories, he feels her reclusiveness about her life can evoke jealousy in him, she doesn't have keep herself so private. However she's fully admitted that is one of her flaws and that she struggles to ensure she remains open.

Even Clara has noticed because she nudges Rose and she blinks, looking around the room. Rose's words had been mysterious to Clara. She doesn't know what a Torchwood is, or how Rose insisted that it wasn't here she had seen this friend. So much of Rose seems to be shrouded in mystery that only the Doctor has access to it.

No matter, Clara enjoys Rose, if not for the air of mystery about her. Her tough exterior that makes an appearance every once in a while, but the generally sweet person at the surface that invites Clara in is always there.

'So, what are we going to do there?' Clara suddenly says, bringing all the attention to her as she smiles sweetly and shrugs her shoulders.

'Whatever we want, I mean what's not to do? It's Vegas!' The Doctor replies with a smile and Rose crosses her legs.

She's overwhelmed just thinking about all the great acts they could see, fine dining, and the general wandering that could be done. What's stopping them?

* * *

The crew onboard the Soviet submarine are solemn, as it makes its way through the waters seem to be moving in a type of controlled chaos. Everyone onboard is aware of their duties, how to do them properly but there is an air of urgency that seems to be getting worse.

The crackling sound of the radio springs to life in the control room. Everyone's attention is drawn towards it as the Captain and his Lieutenant eye it with caution. Finally the Captain reaches for it, waiting for the crewmember to finish his message.

'Signal is genuine. Signal is genuine. Zero bravo…' The voice states clearly and the Captain locks eyes with his Lieutenant. They share a short nod and then stride towards the control panel. Together they insert identical keys into two identical slots on the control panel and the Captain reaches for the radio once more.

'Prepare to launch nuclear weapons.' He sounds off, giving his orders and the reply from the crewman is swift and direct.

'Aye, sir.'

'Moscow confirming launch sequence.' The man over the radio is heard and the Captain nods, mostly to himself, readying himself for this task that has been given to him. It never gets easy and he's been part of the navy for near twenty years now. He stares at the red button and his hand hovers over it. He inhales deeply, emotions tugging at him. But he forcibly reminds himself that he is doing his job.

'The Firebird stands ready to serve.' The Captain states firmly, but his voice is on the softer side.

'For the Motherland.' His Lieutenant agrees and nods his head. The Captain mimics the motions even if he still feels rather detached.

'For the Motherland.' The Captain echoes and rests his thumb just slightly above the button. As he is about to initiate the launching of the nuclear weapons, a voice comes through the system, singing along to a song.

The Captain frowns at the voice as it appears to be attempting to learn the words as he goes along. The Captain sighs a bit and turns over his shoulder for the door. As if on cue, an older man comes through the hatch listening to Walkman.

'This means nothing to me. Oh, Vienna,' The man sings along and both the Captain and the Lieutenant stare at him with perplexed looks. However they soon turn to annoyed ones. The man looks around the room to notice that all eyes are on him and there is thick tension in here as well. He stops and frowns. 'Have I interrupted something?' He wonders innocently.

The Captain rubs his face with his hands and stares at the odd man before him. 'We were about to blow up the world, Professor.' The Captain responds seriously but the Professor simply shrugs his shoulders at the severity of the situation.

'Again?' He wonders absently and puts his hand on the Walkman. 'Ultravox! I bloody love 'em. Got a friend who sends me the tapes.' He announces proudly and the Captain sighs as he walks back to the command station, reaching for the radio microphone.

'This is the captain. Drill abandoned. All hands, stand down. Repeat – drill abandoned.' The Captain says forcibly into the radio.

'With respect, sir,' The Lieutenant walks towards the Captain. 'We must run it again.'

The Captain wearily eyes his Lieutenant. So eager to claim perfection, so eager to please those above him. It becomes very tiresome very quickly but the Captain does appreciate the effort made by him. Even if he can be a touch imperious.

'Tomorrow.' The Captain resignedly replies and rubs his eyes, tired of the constant perceived failures and interruptions of this drill.

'Comrade Captain, the NATO exercises…' The Lieutenant attempts to say before the Captain cuts him off, his mind has been made up and that should be enough to sate the impetuous lieutenant.

'Sabre rattling.' The Captain states firmly.

'I don't think so.' Comes the Lieutenant's reply. The Captain raises an eyebrow at the man staring him down.

'Oh, you don't think so?' The Captain wonders with a seriousness in his tone, but inwardly he is smiling, curious as to how the lieutenant will explain himself.

'Sir, American aggression gets more intolerable by the day. We must run the drill again!' The lieutenant responds angrily, crossing his arms and glaring at the Captain.

Those still in the control room have gone silent, wondering what the Captain will say to that. They're exhausted already, hoping to be relieved soon so they can grab some much needed rest. However they know that the lieutenant is right about the aggression that is coming swiftly from the dreaded Americans. The Cold War has shown no signs of ending and while there are some aboard who would fight to keep the Motherland safe from Capitalistic ideals, others have begun to grow weary of the constant stalemate that seems to be unending. However thoughts like that have to be kept well hidden and never spoken.

They crewmembers are kept hushed, wondering what the Captain will decide and how the Lieutenant will react. There always seems to be a power struggle between the two of them.

'Tomorrow,' The Captain finally decides and his voice is still firm but soft. It sends the Lieutenant into an angry rage. He storms out of the control room and there is an awkward hush in the room before the Captain turns to the Professor still watching the scene unfold. 'Did you have your specimen stowed okay?' He wonders, hoping that his next worry will be taken care of.

'Yeah, Piotr's looking after it.' The Professor replies and motions over his shoulder as if Piotr's right there.

'Well, at least we have something to show for our little hunting expedition,' The Captain muses and folds his arms across his chest. 'What is it? A mammoth?' He questions and the Professor shrugs his shoulders, not even glancing up.

'Probably.'

* * *

In the darkness of the submarine hold, the man the Professor has charged with watching the specimen has finally grown tired of this anxiousness that is eating him up and turns to the massive block of ice that is currently sitting in the hold with him. The dark figure within has drawn the young crewman Piotr to it since the beginning. He has a lighter in his hands, trying to see what the figure could possibly be.

It almost holds the resemblance of a man, but that is highly dubious. If that is true and it is a man, how long had he been frozen in this block of ice before they found him?

'What are you, Milaya Moya?' He wonders aloud as if he expects the creature in the block of ice to respond to him. Piotr rounds the creature, examining it from all angles with the lighter. 'Professor wants you thawed out back in Moscow, but…life's too short to wait.'

Piotr quickly glances over his shoulder to ensure that no one is about to walk in on him and once he's sure that he's in the clear, he reaches beside the block of ice and picks up a blowtorch. He ignites it and uses it on the ice, feeling giddy that the ice's secret is about to be revealed.

As the ice begins to melt, sending water cascading down to his feet, Piotr begins to hear a rumbling and cracking sound. Whatever is inside the ice begins to move and before Piotr has a chance to move, a hand breaks the now thinned ice, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing it tightly, cutting off the air supply. Piotr widens his eyes as the creature growls ferociously at him.

Now that the creature has been freed from its ice tomb, it begins to run amuck in the cramped areas of the submarine, killing the crewmembers it encounters on the way. They are easily dispatched and as the creature fires its laser, it strikes the wall of the sub, breaching its integrity of the hull. It causes water to enter at a rapid rate.

The water has managed to carve out a path directly to the bridge. The crew maintains it effort to kill the beast but conventional weapons do not seem to them any good, merely bouncing off the armour the beast is wearing. The crew is in a fight to control the submarine, however it seems to be an upward battle. The alarm continues to blare as the fight slowly heads to the bridge.

'Hold the bridge, port side!' The Lieutenant shouts to the men currently firing their weapons.

'Evasive manoeuvres!' The Captain yells and another man checks their descent deeper into the frigid North Pole waters.

'Descending to two hundred metres.' The man replies but another voice over the radio is heard, desperate for help.

'We're under attack!'

'Two ten!' The man glances over his shoulder to the Captain.

They are silent as the creaking of the hull is heard against the pressure as they continue to fall deeper and deeper. The Captain whips his stare back to the man with the readings.

'Bring her up, bring her up!' He shouts his command but the man hastily shakes his head, trying a variety of commands.

'It's no good, sir!' The man replies desperately.

There is an odd sound heard in the submarine as out of nowhere a blue box appears before them, seemingly materialising out of thin air. The crew watches with cautious apprehension as the door is thrown open and a man steps out wearing sunglasses.

'Viva Las Vegas!' He cries out and a blonde and a brunette follow him.

The submarine tilts and it causes the odd man to fall into the control panel and the blonde in the short dress struggles to maintain her balance as the brunette tumbles forward into the blonde with a scream. Water already drenching them as the blonde looks around and a faint smile appears on her features.

'Intruder on the bridge!' The Lieutenant screams and the Captain marches towards them.

'Who the hell are you?!' The Captain demands when the little group has managed to compose themselves.

The man takes off his sunglasses and places them into his pocket as the blonde looks down to her feet and then back to the blue box. She's almost debating something but then shrugs her shoulders.

The brunette glances up to the man and then looks around the cramped area they are currently in.

'Not Vegas then!' She sighs and the man shakes his head.

'No. No, this is much better!' He replies enthusiastically and pushes his wet hair from his face. The blonde woman immediately ties hers up.

'A sinking submarine?' The brunette questions impatiently but the man shakes his head and motions around them.

'A sinking Soviet submarine.' He tells her and the blonde woman links arms with him.

'I already like it.' She declares and he glances down to her.

'What is it with you and Russia?' He wonders innocently and she smiles, shrugging her shoulders.

'We have a thing, the Motherland and I. You know that. At least you should.' She replies with a smirk, placing her free hand on her hip.

A man steps in front of them and glances over his shoulder. 'Break out side arms! Restrain them!' He yells and the blonde narrows her eyes at him.

'Four ten. Four twenty! Turbines still not responding!' The man at the controls desperately informs them.

'They've got to!' The Captain responds and the man pulls out an odd device and smiles a bit when he glances up to the men still surrounding them.

'Ah! Sideways momentum! You've still got sideways momentum!' He informs them excitedly and the Captain frowns at him.

'What?' He questions and the man inhales deeply.

'Your propellers work independently of the main turbines. You can't stop her going down but you can manoeuvre the sub laterally!' He explains and the Captain give him an apprehensive look. 'Do it!' He shouts but the man beside the assumed Captain has had enough of this.

'Get these people off the bridge, now!' He shouts and two crewmen grab the Doctor's arms. Rose steps in the way to prevent them from moving forward. She turns over to the Captain and the second in command.

'Listen! You're not in charge here, the Captain is, which I'm quite sure isn't you! You've no authority!' Rose shouts at the man and he narrows his eyes. Clara decides to try to get them to listen to reason.

'Just listen to him, for God's sake!' She cries and the man walks towards Rose.

'Listen, blondie, you have no idea of the authority I have here. If I say you go, you will go! Remove them!' The man shouts again and Rose sets her jaw, shaking off the crewmen's grip on her arm.

'And you've no idea of the mess you're in!' She yells back and directs her gaze to the older man with a full beard, the Captain she's sure of it. 'Sir, Captain, Comrade, you must listen to this man right here,' She points to the Doctor. 'He will help save your crew.'

The Doctor nods quickly. 'Geographical anomaly to starboard, probably an underwater ridge.' He replies but the Captain is still apprehensive and he eyes them wearily.

'How do you know this?' The Captain wonders.

'Look, we have just a chance to stop the descent if we settle on it. Do it!' The Doctor states.

The Captain struggles with the thought of trusting these three strangers, but the blonde has a trusting nature to her. It's her stare, compassion in it but so very authentic.

'Six hundred metres, sir. Six ten.' The man's voice at the controls shakes him from his thoughts.

'Or this thing is going to implode!' The Doctor reminds him desperately and that seems to drive the Captain's decision.

'Lateral thrust to starboard, all propellers!' The Captain orders but the man at the controls simply stares at the Captain.

'Sir?' He questions in trepidation.

'Now!' The Captain shouts again and the man begins to work.

'You're going to let this madman give the orders?' The Lieutenant questions angrily and Rose smirks.

'Better than some around here.' She replies with a snarky tone in her voice, the Lieutenant tosses her a dirty look.

'Lateral thrust!' The Captains yells again and the man nods his head quickly.

'Aye, sir!' He agrees. The Doctor has pulled out his sonic, checking the readings. 'Six sixty. Six eighty…'

There is loud thud as the submarine crashes onto a ridge; it slides slightly before coming to a halt. In the bridge there is a collective sigh of relief, as there doesn't appear to be any more movement from the submarine.

The Doctor smiles and places the sunglasses back on as Rose places her hands on her hips and really ponders their predicament. Again she contemplates tossing her shoes back into the TARDIS, but realises that she doesn't have anything close by to wear. Looks like it'll be heels.

'Descent arrested at…seven hundred metres.' The man states and the Captain glances over to the Doctor.

'It seems we owe you our lives, whoever you are.'

'I'll hold you to that. Might come in handy!' The Doctor grins but the Lieutenant will not be put off any longer. He steps forward and holds Rose in his line of vision as he speaks his orders calmly but firmly.

'Search them,' He commands but the men around them seem apprehensive to search Rose and Clara because they glance at the Lieutenant and he simply rolls his eyes. 'Yes, I know, there are women. Now search them!'

The crewmen push the Doctor and Clara against a pole in the middle of the bridge. When one of the crewmen attempts to get Rose there to join them, she slaps his hands away. He blinks from the shock and tries again. Again she twists out of his reach.

Clara and the Doctor watch with a bit of a fascination. However Clara starts to worry for Rose when the crewman looks back to the Lieutenant.

'Are we going to be okay?' She questions and watches as the Lieutenant strides toward Rose with a self satisfied grin on his face.

'Oh, yes.'

'Even Rose?' Clara questions and the Doctor watches as that angry man quickly makes a route to her. He knows she can hold her own, but he isn't sure she can right now in those shoes she's decided to wear.

'If she's smart, yes.'

'Is that a lie?' Clara has a bit of worry in her voice and the Doctor turns over to her.

'Possibly. Very dangerous time, Clara. East and West standing on the brink of nuclear oblivion. Lots of itchy fingers on the button.' He explains and Clara nods a bit at his words.

'Isn't it always like that?' She states and the Doctor shrugs a bit.

'Sort of. But there are flash points and this is one. Hair, shoulder pads, nukes. It's the 80s. Everything's bigger!' He exclaims and he turns his attention back to Rose just as the Lieutenant makes a grab for her arm.

However she is too quick, anticipating his movements, and firmly grabs his arm, twisting it behind him at an awkward angle and shoves the heel of her pump into the back of his knee. She shoves his head into the wall of the submarine and the Lieutenant lets out a hiss from the pain.

'Nice try, Comrade. Better luck next time.' Rose replies and lets the Lieutenant go. He slowly gets to his feet as Rose folds her arms and dares him to try again. He doesn't try, instead walking towards the Doctor and Clara, trying to hide his embarrassment from being bested by a woman in a dress and heels.

Rose watches with fascination as the men search the Doctor's pockets, removing a Barbie doll, a ball of twine and the sonic screwdriver. He frowns at the removal of that item. Rose is about to speak up when he beats her to it.

'I'd like a receipt, please.' The Doctor responds and reaches for the sonic, but the crewmember hands it over to the Captain who studies it intensely.

'What is this?' He questions, turning the sonic over in his hands.

He doesn't get an answer as the sub creaks once more and starts to tilt. Rose immediately lowers her centre of gravity and is only knocked into the wall. However, Clara is knocked away from the Doctor and Rose is too far away to make a grab for her.

'Clara!' She and the Doctor call after her as she tumbles with her hands out.

'Rose! Doctor!'

'Clara!' The Doctor shouts her name again. Rose's attention is drawn straight away to the TARDIS as she starts to dematerialise. The Doctor has noticed it as well and widens his eyes. 'No, no, no, no! No, not now!'

Clara falls under the water and the last thing she remembers seeing is the glow from the sonic screwdriver. She closes her eyes as her vision cuts to black.

* * *

Clara slowly starts to come to because the muffled voices have drawn her back to her senses. Her head is still sore but she's able to identify the voices belonging to Rose, the Doctor and the Captain and they seem to be arguing. She also feels a strange fabric on her and notices that one of the crewmembers have given her his jacket. She blinks a few times and starts to coherently hear the Doctor's arguments.

'Captain, we didn't know the type of your ship out here…' The Doctor insists but the Captain shakes his head.

'Yeah, well, that's till the rescue ship comes.'

'If one even comes at all!' Rose interjects and the Captain glances to her, frowning.

'Oh, the sinking is just a coincidence, is it?' The Captain wonders angrily and shoves the Doctor into the wall, despite a cry of protest from Rose. Clara slowly gets to her feet. The Captain studies the Doctor intensely. 'Who are you? All of you?'

The Doctor holds up his hands as Rose firmly places her hand on the Captain's shoulder. He glances over his shoulder to her and notices the ring on her middle finger. He frowns at it. 'It's all right, Rose, Captain, it's all right,' The Doctor insists and inhales a bit. 'You know what? Just this once, no dissembling, no psychic paper, no pretending to be an Earth ambassador. Doctor, me, Rose and Clara, time travellers.'

Rose glances over to Clara and widens her eyes as she notices Clara standing. 'Clara, are you okay?'

'Think so…' Clara responds and frowns, looking around their small quarters.

'Time travellers?' The Captain echoes with scepticism in his voice.

'We arrived here out of thin air! You saw it happen!' The Doctor cries but the man who had introduced himself as a Professor shakes his head sadly.

'I didn't.'

'Your problem, mate, not mine!' The Doctor replies, shrugging his shoulders.

'We were sinking…' Clara attempts to recollect the last moments before she had fallen unconscious.

'That's right.' Rose responds and heads towards her. Clara has her gaze locked with the floor as she struggles to place what came next. She can't and she looks up to Rose.

'What happened?'

'We sank.' The Doctor says simply and Clara shakes her head, not meaning that portion of her concern. She remembers one thing happening. Their ride has gone missing.

'No, what happened to the TARDIS, I mean?' Clara wonders with concern evident in her voice, terrified they have become trapped here as well.

The Doctor avoids her gaze. 'Never mind that,' His reply is dismissive and Rose smiles apologetically at her. 'Listen, Captain, breath's precious down here. Let's not waste it, eh?'

'You're right,' The Captain replies and the Doctor smiles, believing he's finally gotten through to him. 'Maybe I can save a little oxygen by have the three of you shot?'

'You will do no such thing!' Rose replies, outraged. 'If you shoot us you'll lose the only help you'll ever have to get you out of this precarious situation.'

The Captain eyes her and Clara begins to walk towards them, still feeling a bit disorientated. 'What does it matter how we arrived? The important thing is to get…' She trails off and widens her eyes. The Doctor points to Clara while still watching the Captain. Rose turns around at the growling sound she hears and widens her eyes in shock. The Doctor misses everything, not seeing how stunned every one else is. 'Out…'

'Exactly! Number one priority, not suffocating!' The Doctor replies and pats the Captain's chest. The Captain glances past the Doctor and notices what's behind him; the Captain begins to back away, releasing his hold on the Doctor. The Doctor blinks and smiles at the Captain's gesture. 'Eh? Ah, oh, thank you! Finally, seeing sense! Now, what sort of state is the sub in?'

The Doctor frowns and turns around to face everyone when he doesn't get a response. Rose presses her lips together and swallows uneasily. She's afraid to make any sudden movements, lest the large creature in that metal suit of armour fire at her, asking questions later.

'Doctor!' Rose hisses at him but he ignores her pointing past him.

'What about the radio? Can we send a…'

'Doctor!' Clara interjects, cutting him off. She raises her voice a bit after seeing that Rose had gotten nowhere with him.

'What?!' He shouts impatiently and hears something hissing behind him. 'What is that? Gas?' He wonders but notices that Rose is shaking her head. 'Could be gas!' But she merely shakes her head once more. He finally turns to see what everyone is staring at over his shoulder. The creature standing behind him lets out a low, menacing growl. The Doctor smiles nervously and begins to back away towards Rose. 'Ah…' The creature merely follows him, taking a few steps forward. 'It never rains but it pours.'

The Professor hasn't taken his eyes off of the creature and glances at the creature. 'We were drilling for oil in the ice. I thought I'd found a mammoth.' He confesses and the Doctor looks over his shoulder, giving the Professor a faint smile.

'It's not a mammoth.'

'No.' The Professor agrees and the Doctor backs into Rose. She steadies him and places her hands on his shoulders.

'Well now,' She tilts her head. 'Who's that in front of us?'

'It's an Ice Warrior. A native of the planet Mars. And we go way back. Way back.' The Doctor admits and Rose leans around him, locking gazes with him. Clara comes to stand beside them as they watch the Ice Warrior carefully.

The Captain scoffs and frowns. 'A Martian? You can't be serious.'

'I'm afraid he's always serious, Captain.' Rose sighs and the Doctor shrugs.

'I have days off, though.'

'Doctor!' Clara whispers and nudges him.

'Just keeping it light, Clara, they're scared.' The Doctor replies and Clara glances over her shoulder.

'They're scared? I'm scared!' Clara keeps her voice low but he catches the seriousness in it and he closes his eyes.

He reopens them when he notices that one of the officers has come up behind Clara and aims his gun at the Ice Warrior. In response to the hostile nature, the Warrior lifts his arm and they can see that it contains his primary weapon. The Doctor turns around as Rose attempts to show the Warrior that they mean no harm to him.

'No, no, no, no, no, no! Please, please, wait! Just…there's not need for this!' The Doctor informs them and the Captain and crewmembers stare at him as if he means this creature could do them no harm.

'Please, give these people a chance.' Rose appeals with the creature and the Doctor turns back to Rose as well. However the creature aims his weapon at Rose briefly before returning his aim to the crewmember with the gun.

'Just hear me out! You're confused, disorientated, of course you are. You've been lying dormant in the ice for, for how long?' The Doctor snaps his fingers and turns to the Professor. 'How long, Professor?'

'By my reckoning, five thousand years.'

'Five thousand years? That's a hell of a nap. Can't blame you if you've gotten out of the wrong side of the bed. Nobody here wants to hurt you,' The Doctor watches as Rose lowers the officer's gun down. He's relieved she picked up on his subtle cues. 'Please, just, why don't you tell us your name?' The Doctor offers and the Captain gapes at him. He points to the Warrior.

'What're you talking about? It has a name?'

Rose turns to him, frowning at his lack of understanding. 'Of course it has a name! Everyone has a name!' She replies and shakes her head, rolling her eyes. She's forgotten how frustrating it can be being around people that have never been in this type of situation before.

'It also has a rank,' The Doctor adds and warily eyes the Warrior. 'This is a soldier. And it deserves our respect.'

The Captain shakes his head in disbelief, not wanting to believe that a Martian is standing before them. It has to be some sort of joke. Well, he doesn't find it the least bit entertaining.

'This is madness. That is a monster!' The Captain angrily replies and Rose turns around to the Captain the same time the Doctor does.

'It is not a monster! It is a Martian!' She replies but she's just as annoyed as the Captain is. She can't make people be as accepting as she is, but sometimes she wishes she could.

The Warrior has finally come to a conclusion on whether or not to reveal himself to these humans. 'Skaldak.' The Warrior states with certainty in his voice. Rose nods her head.

The Doctor points at Skaldak and nods at the Captain before the name of the Martian really sinks in and he whips his stare back to Skaldak. Rose can see that this Martian's name has clearly upset the Doctor but she isn't why. She watches him take a few cautious steps forward.

'What did you say?' The Doctor wonders and pleads with himself that he has misheard the Warrior. He hopes that it isn't who he believes it is standing before him. Things could become very messy very quickly.

'I am Grand Marshal Skaldak.' The Warrior repeats and the Doctor briefly closes his eyes.

'Oh, no.' He whispers and Rose walks towards him, placing her hand on his arm.

'What's wrong?' She keeps her voice low.

The Doctor doesn't get a chance to answer as Skaldak suddenly shudders and lets out a growl as electricity courses through him. Enraged, Skaldak turns around to face his attacker, ready to obliterate that who would dare attack him.

When Skaldak moves, the rest of them can see the Lieutenant standing there. Rose narrows her eyes in utter disgust at the unprovoked attack.

'You stupid idiot!' She shouts at him and begins to march towards him. The Doctor restrains her by firmly grasping her on the arm. It stops her and she turns to him, fury in her eyes. She may not know who Skaldak is, but the way the Doctor responded when he found out the name of the Martian meant that they should air with caution around this warrior.

However Skaldak doesn't get a chance to punish the man because he falls to the ground, unconscious. The Doctor looks up from Skaldak to the Lieutenant.

'You utter, utter idiot!' The Doctor fumes and glances down to Skaldak. 'Grand Marshal Skaldak.' He repeats and shakes his head.

Clara, unable to take the mystery surrounding this Skaldak carefully approaches the Doctor and Rose. 'You…know him?' She wonders with a bit of a frown on her features.

'Sovereign of the Tharsisian caste, vanquisher of the Phobos heresy. The greatest hero the proud Martian race has ever produced.' The Doctor replies and Rose glares at the Lieutenant.

'Great job. No, really. Job well done, you idiot.' Rose spat and the Lieutenant simply shrugs his shoulders at her.

'I didn't see you jumping in to help, blondie.' He retorts and Rose struggles to control her temper, and she knows the Doctor won't let go of her arm until he's certain she's completely calm.

'No, you wouldn't. Know why? Because when faced with something I have never seen before, I ask questions! Not shoot on sight!' Rose shouts back. She feels the Doctor squeeze her arm and the Captain has had enough of their bickering.

'Enough! Stepashin, not another word!' The Captain bellows and he turns to the Doctor. 'That goes for your woman as well,' Rose exhales and the Doctor lets go of her arm. 'Now, what should we do with him, hm?'

The Doctor thoughtfully eyes the unconscious body of Skaldak. Knowing this proud warrior will never let this crew live for its transgressions, it has left him with little options. Of course this could exacerbate the situation, it's the only option left at this point especially if he wishes to keep the crew safe.

The Doctor turns to the Captain and keeps his voice devoid of emotion. 'Lock…him…up!'

* * *

The Captain had decided that the Torpedo holding room would be the best choice to chain Skaldak up. Rose had had reservations about that thought but decided against voicing them, especially since the Doctor hadn't brought that subject up. Perhaps she was just being overcautious.

When Skaldak comes to, he notices that he is being restrained. Chained to pipes that are running along the wall. He growls and turns to the man he had recognised at helming the communications systems and from the earlier meeting in the narrow hall of the vessel he was currently on.

'Is it true?' Skaldak questions and the man turns up to him, unsure if he should even be talking to this creature right now. The man had said he was dangerous.

'True?' The man questions and Skaldak stares the man down, becoming quite annoyed with this ignorance.

'I slept for five thousand years?' Skaldak repeats and the man hastily nods his head.

'That's what the Professor says.' He replies and Skaldak scoffs at that assumption.

'Five thousand years!' Skaldak's loud, angry voice echoes around them. The man and the other crewmember with him quickly scamper out of the room and shut the door.

Skaldak bows his head as the seriousness of his situation continues to loom over him. How in the world had it come to this? He is Skaldak, the greatest warrior Mars had ever seen.

With that reminder of who he is, Skaldak growls as a renewed vigour is ignited within him. He raises his head and activates a transmitter in his armour.

'Find me, my brothers, if you are still out there. Find me.'

Mars is the greatest civilisation ever created; he knows that it will be a matter of time before he is reunited with his brothers.

* * *

The Captain had led everyone back to the Communications room as they try to get a firm hold on the situation that has unfolded before them. Rose and Clara stand close to the Doctor who is currently standing before the Captain as he sits. Rose and Stepashin continue to lock angry stares and it's usually broken when Clara has to nudge Rose so that she can focus on something other than her distain for that man as he stands before her.

'Doctor, what exactly is an Ice Warrior?' Clara's questions snaps Rose out of her thoughts and she turns to the Doctor who has started pacing, clearly trying think of a way to get everyone out of harm's way.

'The Ice Warriors have a different creed, Clara,' The Doctor stops and takes his jacket off, placing it over Rose's shoulders when he notices that she appears to be cold. 'A different code. By his own standards, Skaldak is a hero. It was said his enemies honoured him so much they'd carve his name into their flesh before they died.' The Doctor explains and Rose blinks from the surprise.

Clara has a look of astonishment on her features as the mental image presents itself in her mind. 'Oh, yeah, very nice. He sounds lovely.'

'Definitely not a bloke I'd want to mess with.' Rose agrees and the Captain strokes his beard in thought. He lifts his gaze to meet the Doctor's.

'An Ice Warrior? Explain.' The Captain demands and the Doctor shakes his head.

'There isn't time!' He replies exasperated and the Captain folds his arms in defiance.

'Try me.'

The Doctor debates the statement in his mind and relents. 'Martian reptile known as the Ice Warrior. When Mars turned cold they had to adapt. They're bio-mechanoid, cyborgs. Built armour so they could exist in the freezing cold of their home world, but an increase in temperature and the armour goes haywire.' The Doctor explains and Clara tilts her head.

'Like with the cattle prod thing?' She questions and Rose nods her head.

'Exactly,' Rose turns to the Doctor with a frown. 'If it's that easy to disable a Warrior, seems to me like that might be a bit of a armour design flaw.'

'I've always wondered why they never sorted it out,' The Doctor replies and then frowns as something suddenly dawns on him. 'Oh, look. You've got me telling you about them and I said there wasn't time!' He informs the Captain angrily.

Clara tugs the Doctor's sleeve and he turns over to her. 'Is he that dangerous?' She wonders innocently and the Doctor nods his head.

'This one is.' He informs her seriously and Clara inhales deeply unsure of how they are going manage stopping a revered warrior as well as getting this Soviet sub in working condition. It seems like the tasks will be completely exhausting, not to mention daunting.

The Doctor looks over to where the Professor is leaning against the wall. Walkman headphones are still around his neck and the Doctor notices there is a beeping admitting from them. The Professor slips them on his head, while the Doctor watches.

Skaldak is putting out a call to have his brothers come and collect him from this submarine. If they do come…they are all in serious trouble.

Stepashin is watching the Doctor, Clara and especially Rose as he attempts to figure out their motive. It only leads him to a logical conclusion. These people are detrimental to the very ideals they are here to protect. And he can't have that. The Captain appears to be buying into this farce; he has to bring the Captain back to his senses. He turns to the Captain.

'Why are we listening to this nonsense? These people are clearly enemy agents.' He states angrily and Rose rolls her eyes.

'Eh?' Clara wonders and turns to Rose, confused by his words. She really should have paid more attention during her history lessons.

'Are you serious? If that's the case, we're terrible spies. Surly there is a better way of threatening the Motherland than us coming aboard your submarine raving about Martians.'

'I still say they're spies, Captain!' Stepashin angrily replies, ignoring Rose's comments. She's getting rather tired of this man and his ego. Clearly he's on a power trip. Usually it's best to let them just complete it, look at all the problems she'd had with Lea. However doing that now would be too dangerous.

'Rose is right, mate. I mean I certainly don't even speak Russian.' Clara laughs slightly but Rose widens her eyes as the Doctor tries to shush her. She feels Stepashin's steely gaze on her as he struggles to understand her words.

'What?' Stepashin wonders and Clara blinks.

'I don't…' She pauses and turns to the Doctor and Rose who at first avoid her gaze. 'Am I speaking Russian? How come I'm speaking Russian?'

'You field that, I'm dealing with this idiot right now.' Rose mutters and the Doctor looks at Clara.

'Now?' He wonders desperately as Rose focuses on the Lieutenant. 'We have to do this now?'

'Are they speaking Russian?' Clara questions and misses the Doctor's signal to simply drop the subject. He throws his hands up in desperation.

'Seriously? Now?!' He wonders again, exasperated. Clara folds her arms defiantly as she awaits her answer and the Doctor loudly sighs knowing she won't let it drop until she has an answer. 'It's the TARDIS translation matrix.' He briefly explains.

Stepashin turns back to the Captain, done with these people and their ludicrous stories. 'In my opinion, Comrade Captain, this creature is a Western weapon.'

'You're so thick. How could we have managed to smuggle a weapon onto your sub?' Rose wonders and Stepashin ignores her once more. The Captain debates her statement.

Clara watches them communicating and still can't wrap her head around that fact, they're arguing but…how does that work? 'Are they?'

'Yes!' The Doctor cries out. 'They're Russians! Well, Rose isn't, obviously, but I have a feeling…' He pauses when Rose turns over to him with a sideways smile.

'I can actually, yes. Normal circumstances.' She replies and he nods his head.

'How long did it take?'

'A year and a half, and my writing is still subpar in my opinion.' She responds and he laughs a bit. Clara blinks, confused still. So…Rose can speak Russian…but she is now, but it all sounds like English. Someone is going to have to explain how that works after they get out of this one.

The Captain glances to Rose who is staring at Stepashin with anger. He believes that they are mysterious, and their arrival odd. But he sees the conviction in her eyes. And with that, he believes they are telling him the truth, however strange it may be. And the ring on her finger. He's positive that he's heard of it before, seen its picture. It could be a coincidence. But it tells him that she may actually be from the West and a spy. Surly not, and even if that is the case she and her odd friends are trying to do nothing but assist them in this situation.

He turns his gaze back to his Lieutenant, folding his arms. 'A weapon?'

'Survival suit. What is the alternative? The little green man from Mars?' Stepashin mocks and Rose rolls her eyes, ready to respond but is beaten by the Professor.

'Correction. It's a big green man from Mars.' He informs them and draws a laugh from both Rose and the Captain.

'I do not appreciate your levity, Professor.' Stepashin retorts and Rose shrugs.

'It's refreshing to laugh. You're much too serious.' She decides and the Lieutenant gapes at her.

'It's a serious situation!' He reminds her with indignation in his voice. 'You'd do best to remember that.'

'Why does that not surprise me?' The Professor wonders, he folds his arms and turns to Stepashin. 'Maybe they're telling the truth.'

The Professor's statement catches the Lieutenant off guard and he frowns. 'The truth?' He echoes.

'Ooh, shocking.' Rose replies and the Professor chuckles softly.

'Indeed, a revolutionary concept, isn't it?' The Professor and Rose turns away to hide her grin from the Lieutenant.

That statement only causes him to get angrier. 'It's essential that we inform Moscow of what we have found!' Stepashin decides, hoping that the Captain will side with him.

'The radio's out of action, in case you hadn't noticed, Stepashin.' The Captain retorts dismissively and the Lieutenant shakes his head, pointing out another fact that the Captain seems to have forgotten about.

'They have our last position. They will find us. When they do…' The Lieutenant pauses, glaring at Rose who eyes him.

'Yes?' The Captain wonders and Stepashin locks his gaze with the Captain, narrowing his eyes.

'Well, the Cold War won't stay cold forever, Captain.' Stepashin responds firmly and walks towards the Doctor, knocking his shoulder into Rose as he passes her. The Captain doesn't miss that cold gesture and it begins to grate on his last nerve.

'For God's sake, Stepashin, you're like a stuck record! We have other priorities right now. I want you back on repairs immediately; we need to keep this ship alive. Dismissed.' The Captain states firmly and the tension in the room thickens with the Captain's last word.

Stepashin has stopped in front of the Doctor, staring him down. He can't believe the Captain's word to him. Figuring him to be joking he sets his jaw. 'Sir?'

'Dismissed, Stepashin!' The Captain bellows, standing up and Stepashin narrows his eyes.

Fighting back his embarrassment and resentment towards these three Westerners, Stepashin leaves the room, knocking his shoulder into Clara as he exits. Rose rolls her eyes at his childish tantrum and Clara frowns at him. The Doctor stands in front of the Captain so that they are face to face. He smiles at the Captain and brushes off something from his uniform.

'All we needed to do was let Skaldak go and he'd have forgotten us. But you've attacked him. You declared war. 'Harm one of us and you harm us all.' That's the ancient Martian code,' The Doctor replies and the beeping that has been coming from the Walkman seems to grow in strength and sound. 'You hear that?' He questions and everyone except Rose turn to the sound. She already knows what it is. And it worries her even more. 'Skaldak's sent out a distress call. He'll bring down the fires of hell just for laying a glove on him!'

'Unless you talk to it?' The Captain surmises and the Doctor nods his head.

'I'm the only one who can.' The Doctor replies confidently but the Captain doesn't like that answer. Should something go wrong, they would be out of help. It's a too thin a line to be walked.

'No. Out of the question. We're not losing you. I'll do it.' The Captain declares and Rose shakes her head at his stubbornness.

'What?' The Doctor questions and frowns, wondering if he had actually heard those words come out of the Captain's mouth.

'You can talk to it through me.' The Captain responds and the Doctor gapes at him, unable to believe what he's just heard.

'Skaldak won't talk to you! You're an enemy soldier!' The Doctor replies desperately but the Captain merely folds his arms at that statement.

'How would he know that?' He questions and the Doctor lowers his voice.

'A soldier knows another soldier. He'll smell it on you! Smell it on you a mile off.' He replies seriously and the Captain raises his eyebrows at that sentiment.

'And he wouldn't smell it on you, Doctor?' The Captain counters and the Doctor blinks, taken back by the Captain's assertions, he decides to press onward anyway, ignoring that comment.

'Just let me in there before it's too late. It can't be you or any of your men.' The Doctor reiterates. His tone is becoming desperate.

'Well, it can't be you,' The Captain responds and then turns to Rose. 'You, what was it? Rose? Yes, Rose. You will go. You seem to have a handle on this…Martian business. You will speak to the creature.'

Rose smiles appreciatively at the Captain but shakes her head. 'Sorry, Captain, I'm a soldier too. I'm afraid I'd be of no help. And even if I could, I would highly recommend that the Doctor handle this. He's a bit more…worldly than I am.'

The Captain sighs in frustration and shrugs his shoulders. 'Then who is left?'

Clara clears her throat and Rose turns over. She smiles at Clara apprehensively. 'I believe we have our answer.'

'That's right. I'm the only choice, aren't I? And I don't smell of anything…to my knowledge.' Clara declares but there is some fear in her voice, uncertainty as well.

The Doctor stares at her, shaking his head at that thought and gaping at Rose that she would go along with that thought. 'You? No! No! No way! You're not going in there alone, Clara. Absolutely not! No, no! Never!'

Rose walks towards him and smiles a bit. He turns away from her. 'It's the only chance we have. You know Skaldak won't ignore the fact that at one point you were a soldier too. And you and I both know I could be rubbish at it. It's a huge risk.'

'I'll have you try, Rose, but I can't in good faith send Clara in alone.' The Doctor replies, keeping his tone low to match Rose's.

'I've been a soldier three times over. I'm sure it's radiating off me,' Rose counters and the Doctor gives her a pained expression. 'It's our only chance. If he turns on you…while you're in there…it could be trouble. Clara is as innocent as they come. We have to let her try.'

'Fine. Fine…all right,' He relents and Rose smiles at him. 'I hate that you do that thing with your face.'

'What do I do?' She questions innocently and the Doctor pokes her nose.

'That thing you do with your lips and eyes. Makes me agree to anything.' He states, referring to her pout and the way her eyes become limpid. Whether the pout is intentional or not he hasn't decided yet.

'Mm, that's good to know.' Rose replies with a sly grin and the Doctor walks by her, standing before Clara.

'All right. You can go. Unless the Captain has any objections?' The Doctor eyes the man, but he shakes his head.

'No, that will work.' He agrees and the Doctor curtly nods.

The Captain moves around the Communications room and pulls out a headset, giving it a once over and handing it off to Clara who puts around her neck. And in hales deeply. Seeing that Clara is nervous, Rose goes over to her, pressing her lips together.

'You okay?' She questions and Clara looks over her shoulder at the Doctor who is still talking with the Captain.

'Is it normal to be nervous?' Clara wonders quietly and watches Rose's face soften at that remark.

'Of course it is.'

'Do you still get nervous?'

'Always.' She replies with a smile and Clara nods her, feeling slightly better that she had confided in Rose. No matter the tough exterior that she seems to put on, Clara can see that she isn't invincible. Rose is just as human as she is. It's comforting to have someone to divulge her fears to.

'Come along.' The Captain leads Clara out of the Communications room and down the hall out of sight. She turns over her shoulder and waves at Rose and the Doctor before she jogs to catch up with the Captain.

Rose and the Doctor stare at the empty doorway that Clara had just occupied as they each think about the dangers associated with what she is about to do. Rose takes the Doctor's hand and rubs the back of it with her thumb.

'She'll be okay. We'll all be right there with her.' Rose says softly and the Doctor sighs again.

'I still have a bad feeling.'

Rose doesn't have a chance to offer more encouraging words as the Captain comes back and nods curtly at the two of them before he goes off to sit on one of the chairs facing monitors. They turn and head towards the Captain. Rose can't stop the nervousness as it grows within her. She doesn't know what to expect but she does her best to remain calm and level headed. It wouldn't do any good to panic now.

'I have to show her something!' The Doctor suddenly says and runs from the room, leaving Rose standing there utterly confused.

'What does he have to show her?' The Captain wonders and Rose shrugs her shoulders.

'I haven't the faintest idea…'

'Do you think this will work?' The Captain questions and Rose folds her arms, pressing her lips together.

'Of course I do.'

The Captain merely nods and no other words are exchanged. The Doctor returns a few moments later and the uncertainty rises in the room. Rose doesn't inquire what had to be shown to Clara. The Captain flicks the monitors on and they get a visual on Clara as she stands in front of the door. Rose links arms with the Doctor and hopes that this will go as smoothly as possible. For Clara's sake.

'With your permission?' The Doctor wonders and the Captain looks over his shoulder and nods his head.

'Be my guest.' He responds and stands. The Doctor sits in the chair as he taps on the microphone and Rose wraps one arm around herself and places her thumbnail in her mouth; it's tempting not to bite it.

* * *

Clara carefully opens the hatch to the Torpedo Room and inhales deeply. The nervous feeling has returned and she closes her eyes, taking her time. There isn't a rush even if it a rather serious encounter. She's never had to do anything like this before. She knows that she can, but that doesn't make her any less anxious.

Out of assuredness, she touches the headset to ensure that it is still around her neck and when it is, she wonders what she would have been expecting.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Clara peers into the poorly lit room. She swallows when she catches sight of the metal suit gleaming in the lighting. So he is still chained to the piping then. Clara steps into the room and shakily puts on the headset, she tells herself over and over that she'd be okay, that she wasn't alone. However that doesn't stop her from inching into the room, taking small steps. She notices one of the lights has been left, carelessly discarded. She picks it up and turns it on, hoping it will work. When it does, she looks up and smiles.

'_Ready, Clara?'_ The voice of the Doctor from the headset brings her from her thoughts and instinctively she nods to the darkness around her.

'Yeah.'

'_Okay.'_

Clara takes a deep breath and steadies her voice. 'Grand Marshal Skaldak.'

'_The salute. Do the salute like I showed you.'_ The Doctor replies and Clara widens her eyes, nodding.

She puts the lamp between her legs and salutes Skaldak but putting her right fist to her chest. In response, Skaldak hisses. She picks up the lamp again and hopes she had done that correctly.

'Okay?' She questions.

'_Good. Good. Now, like we rehearsed. 'Sovereign of the Tharsisian caste…'_

'Sovereign of the Tharsisian caste. By the moons, I honour thee.' Clara responds confidently, feeling herself grow a bit more relaxed as she presses onward.

'_Good. It's okay, Clara. Go closer.'_ The Doctor informs her and Clara nods her head, taking a few more careful steps towards Skaldak.

'Grand Marshal, I'm…we're sorry about this.' She tells Skaldak, but there is no response.

'_It's not what you deserve.'_ The Doctor tells her.

'It isn't what you deserve,' Clara repeats and takes one more final step. Just as she does so, the power goes out through the submarine and Clara instantly loses her confidence and begins to breath heavily. 'Oh! Oh, great.'

'_Hey, it's okay, Clara. Keep going.'_ The Doctor's voice encourages her and she swallows nervously. She puts down the dead lamp and turns on a flashlight given to her by the Doctor.

'You're a long way from home.' Clara responds.

'_Five thousand years.'_ The Doctor tells her.

'And five thousand years adrift in time. Please, let us help you. You're not our enemy.'

Clara jumps when Skaldak finally responds to her. 'And yet, I am in chains.' He states sourly.

Clara begins to panic when the Doctor doesn't say anything to her. 'Doctor, what do I say?'

'_I think he wants to speak to the organ grinder, not the monkey.'_ Clara hears the voice of the Professor and she frowns.

'I heard that.' She responds flatly.

There is another pause before the Doctor finally answers Skaldak's question. _'You're restrained until we can trust each other, Skaldak. You would do exactly the same in my position and don't even think about using that sonic weapon. Not in the torpedo room.'_

'I was fleet commander of the Nix Tharsis. My daughter stood by me…it was her first taste of action. We sang the songs of the old times. The songs of the red snow. Five thousand years, now my daughter will be…dust! Only dust.' Skaldak's voice becomes embittered and cold. He begins to feel the anger claw to the surface, replacing the grief and loss.

'_No, no, no, listen. Your people live on, Skaldak!'_ The Doctor informs him from the headset, hoping that that would be all he needs to hear for him to leave in peace. _'Scattered all across the universe. And Mars will rise again, I promise you that. Just, let me help you.'_

Clara feeling that something is wrong, she starts to tread towards Skaldak.

'I require no help. There will be no help!' Skaldak shouts angrily.

The Doctor must have noticed that she was moving towards Skaldak because she hears his warning over the headset. _'Careful, Clara.'_

'I'm okay.' She insists, but that doesn't seem to stop the Doctor from warning her again. She just has to check to ensure that they don't have another problem on their hands. A much bigger problem.

'_No, listen, Clara, don't get too close.' _

'I'm okay! Doctor, something's wrong…' Clara informs him and she grows anxious once more.

'_What?'_ She doesn't like the apprehension in his voice either.

'Something's…' Clara breathes as she reaches out and cautiously touches Skaldak's helmet. It falls backwards to reveal nothing but an empty suit of armour. A shell. Clara steps back with a gasp. 'It's not there! It's gone!'

She watches as the front of the armour opens by itself to reveal the advanced technology on the inside of the suit.

'_Gone? Gone? Gone, what do you mean, gone?!'_ The Doctor's voice is frantic and Clara can hear Rose repeating the same thing.

'It's got out!' Clara insists frantically and turns over her shoulder to hear Skaldak's voice.

'It is time I learned the measure of my enemies. And what this vessel is capable of.' Skaldak responds with a hiss.

'_No, no, no, Skaldak!'_ The Doctor's voice echoes around the room and Clara's eyes dart nervously around the room as she tries to place the voice of Skaldak.

'Harm one of us and you harm us all! By the moons, this I swear!'

'_Clara! Get out of there! Get out!'_ He shouts at her.

* * *

Rose is already standing at the door, having to stop when the Captain draws his gun at her. She carefully raises her hands and the Doctor gets up from the chair, rushing towards her. When he notices what's stopping her, the Doctor turns to the Captain, standing beside Rose as he attempts to explain that this was completely unexpected and out of their hands.

'I've never seen one do this before!' He insists and the Captain narrows his eyes. A thought strikes the Doctor as well. 'I've never seen one out of it armour before.'

Rose turns to him, shocked by his confession. 'What?'

'It's true!' The Doctor replies and she sighs. The Captain seems to accept this response and slowly lowers his gun.

Rose takes that as a good sign and runs from the room. The Doctor goes to chase after her, but the Captain calls to him again. He stops by the doorway.

'Won't it be more vulnerable out of its shell?' The Captain surmises but the Doctor shakes his head. Rose pokes her head back in, noticing that she had been alone.

'No, it will be more dangerous.' He replies and runs by Rose, taking her hand and they sprint towards the Torpedo room, hoping with everything that Clara is all right and unharmed.

The Doctor stops by the door, Rose holds her breath as the Doctor bangs on the metal door, hoping to elicit a response from Clara.

'Clara! Clara!' He calls to her.

* * *

Clara turns over her shoulder to the banging on the door, but before she dashes towards the door, she attempts to find Skaldak. So she doesn't rushing right into him. She quickly scans the dark room but can't seem to find him. It doesn't help that she doesn't know what exactly she is looking for. What does he look like out of his armour? A final scan reveals nothing and Clara glances back to the door.

She decides to run towards it, ignoring her fears of running into him on her way there. However when she does reach the hatchway, she can't get it open. She widens her eyes and feels the panic grip her.

'Come on!' She cries and grunts as she tries to push it open with everything she has. It finally opens and she falls back.

Seizing the opportunity as it presents itself, Skaldak streaks past Clara and out into the corridor. He rushes past the Doctor, Rose, the Captain and the radioman. Rose bends down and helps Clara to her feet and she embraces Rose tightly before moving on to the Doctor.

'Clara! Clara! Clara!' He keeps her in a tight embrace before Clara has to push him away.

'I'm okay. Ha, ha,' She nervously laughs. 'I'm okay! Where did he go?' She wonders and looks around the sub corridors. The Professor continues to hear the beeping over the Walkman. 'How did I do? Was I okay?' Clara questions but Rose smiles at her.

'That wasn't a test, Clara.' The Doctor responds seriously but Clara merely shrugs.

'I know but…'

'You were brilliant.' Rose replies and Clara beams at them.

'Yeah.' The Doctor echoes.

'Really?' Clara watches the two of them and Rose nods as the Doctor places his hand on her shoulder.

'Really.'

'Doctor, the signal, it's stopped.' The Professor responds and Rose turns to him. The Doctor rushes by her and stops in front of the Professor, listening in.

'Skaldak got no response from his Martian brothers.'

'He's lost hope.' Rose surmises and closes her eyes at the severity of their situation.

'Hope of what?' The Captain questions and Rose opens her eyes.

'He sent out the signal hoping to be rescued from your sub. I'll bet anything that he believes he's been abandoned. He's just gotten so much more dangerous now.' Rose folds her arms and the Captain stares at her.

'Why?'

'Because now he's got nothing left to lose.'

'But what can he do stuck down here like the rest of us? How bad can it be?' The Captain questions and the Doctor stares at him, not wanting to believe they don't understand the seriousness of their situation.

'This sub's stuffed with nuclear missiles, Zhukov. It's fat with them! What do you think Skaldak's going to do when he finds that out? 'How bad can it be? How bad can it be?' It couldn't be any worse.'

The rocks that had been tumbling on the sub from the ridge just beyond the sub walls jostle everyone about from side to side in the tight corridor. One of the hatches between the hulls opens and water begins to pour in at a steady rate.

Rose turns to the Doctor and rolls her eyes. 'You and your big mouth.'

'Yeah, definitely spoke too soon.' He agrees.

* * *

Stepashin continues to grunt through his work in the Manoeuvring room, still immensely dissatisfied that the Captain chose those Western spies over him, a fellow Comrade. That thought alone is enraging. That blonde is especially infuriating. She will regret her embarrassment of him; he just has to figure out a way to do so. And how to make the Captain see that they are not to be trusted.

A hissing sound causes Stepashin to stop his tasks and straighten up, he pulls out his pistol and begins to advance forward with the flashlight, his eyes scanning everything.

'Hello? Who's there? Who's there?' He calls and hears the growling again and he looks between the banks of machinery. What game is this? 'Who's there?!'

A sound causes Stepashin to turn around. Something clawed reaches for him, one on his shoulder and one now rests on his head. Stepashin shudders. 'What do you want with me?'

'Much.' Comes the firm reply. He feels something grasp his face as another hand is resting on his head. Immediately he knows to whom they belong to. This could work to his advantage. This creature is lost without hope. Much like he is. Perhaps an alliance could be forged. However he has to act fast just in case this creature wishes to end his life.

'Listen to me,' Stepashin keeps his voice low and firm. 'This…this mewling time of peace, it doesn't suit us. We are both warriors. And…together…we can for an alliance.'

'An alliance?' Skaldak wonders thoughtfully.

'Yes…to win the Cold War!' Stepashin replies excitedly.

'Cold War?' Skaldak echoes and beings to ponder that. He hasn't heard the term before, but the human has already prepared an answer for him.

'Both sides are capable of completely obliterating the other. It's a state we call mutually assured destruction.' Stepashin explains.

'Mutually assured destruction?' Skaldak states. 'But this has not occurred?'

'No.' Stepashin responds.

'Not yet.' Skaldak states firmly and Stepashin can't stop the grin as it plays on his features. This could not have gone any better.

* * *

In the Control room, the Captain delivers his crew an update on the current situation. Rose, the Doctor and Clara stand back as the crew hears the message from the Captain.

'Comrades, you know our situation. The reactor is drowned, we are totally reliant on battery power and our air is running out. Rescue is unlikely but we still have a mission to fulfil. If the Doctor is right, then we are all that stands between this creature and the destruction of the world. Control of one missile is all he needs,' The Captain pauses and inhales deeply, looking each crewmember in the eye, studying them and hopes with everything he has that they can overcome this. Some of his crewmembers are just too young to be going through this. 'We are expendable, comrades, our world is not. I know I can rely on every one of you to do his duty without fail. That is all.'

The Doctor is sitting at one of the banks of controls, Clara is sitting next to him, but Rose is watching the crew prepare themselves for the inevitable battle. Some of these crewmembers are simply too young in her opinion. She notices one of the young ones struggling with his cartridge, it won't slip into the gun and he has himself turned away from the others so that they can't see him struggling.

Rose feels bad for him and squeezes the Doctor's shoulder. He turns over to look at her and she smiles, heading off, heels clicking on the floor. How she managed this far in them was a mystery. He watches as she places her hand on the young man's shoulder and he nervously looks over.

'Hey. Looks like you're having trouble.' Rose smiles sympathetically at the young man and he looks at her nodding his head.

'A bit, yeah.'

'What's your name?' Rose questions and holds out her hand. The man places the cartridge in it.

'Yuri Chekov.'

'It's nice to meet you, my name's Rose.' She takes the assault rifle out of the man's hands and he blinks.

'Pleasure, miss. Er, comrade.'

'Miss is fine. Or, Rose,' Rose smiles. 'Ever been on a mission like this before, Yuri?' Rose questions and he shakes his head.

'What? With the aliens?' He wonders and Rose laughs a bit. 'No miss,' Yuri looks away from her again. 'Just following my family's proud Navel traditions. First mission, just graduated. I wasn't good with arms, I'm more about the technical side.'

'Ah. Well, we all must do what's required of us,' Rose agrees and takes the cartridge, shoving it into the gun. 'It's simple, you just had it backward.'

'That's embarrassing.' Yuri sighs and Rose demonstrates how to properly hold the hold the gun.

'Keep it tight. Like this,' Rose shows him, aiming the gun at the opposite wall. 'The recoil is a bit strong with this gun; try to take it in your shoulder. Gently squeeze the trigger, but only fire if you need to. These are not toys.'

'No, they aren't.' Yuri agrees and Rose passes the gun off to him. She watches as he mimics her pose and stance, keeping the gun tight to his shoulder.

'That's it, you've got it.'

'It's all starting to come back to me now.' Yuri agrees and Rose sees the relieved smile on his face.

'Good.' Rose replies and Yuri lowers the gun.

'Thanks for your help, miss.'

'You're welcome, just remember, that gun works well if it never has to be fired. Understood?'

'Yes miss.' Yuri nods his head deeply and Rose smiles.

'Thank you, comrade.' Rose adds. She turns to leave and Yuri watches her with a fascination.

'Even if a missile did get launched, that wouldn't be…it, would it?' Clara's question causes the Doctor to turn back to her briefly but he watches Rose some more.

She was showing one of the crewmembers how to properly load and aim the gun. There's the soldier once more. Even her stance has changed. It is a bit marred, her image. The soldier image clashing with the attire she's in. High heels, her cocktail dress, and his jacket she's wearing. That doesn't stop her, though. She still commands respect. He tries to hide his smile.

"It?'' He echoes absently and Clara nods her head, wondering why he hadn't understood. He watches as Rose starts to heads back towards himself and Clara but is stopped by the Captain. The Doctor frowns.

'End of the world. Game over. I mean, what if they fired one by accident, what would happen?' Clara questions and the Doctor stares at her.

'I told you, Clara. Earth is like a storm waiting to break, right now. Both sides baring their teeth, talking up war. It would only take one spark.' He explains again and Clara shakes her head, still not completely understanding.

'But the world didn't end in 1983, did it? Or I wouldn't be here.' Clara points out and the Doctor blinks, still watching Rose and the Captain conversing. He points over her shoulder to the crewmember she had just helped.

'New,' He responds, watching as the Captain attempts to hand Rose a pistol. She puts her hands up and takes a step back. 'History's in flux. It can be changed. Rewritten.' Not liking that he had taken Rose's hand and placed the gun in it, he gets up out of the seat and heads towards them.

'Captain, I can't.' Rose insists and inwardly sighs. She should have anticipated this reaction from them.

'I have never seen a soldier refuse to arm themselves before they head into battle.' The Captain remarks and studies Rose with a frown, he doesn't understand her refusal.

Out of habit, Rose releases the cartridge and checks the rounds before she shoves it back into the gun with the heel of her hand. She hands it off to the Captain.

'This soldier does. There are other ways to win battles, Captain. Not everything requires guns.' Rose informs him just as the Doctor approaches them. He's eyeing Rose with a questionable look on his face and she smiles up at him, folding her arms. The Captain has noticed who else has joined them.

'How many of us are left?' The Doctor questions and the Captain closes his eyes.

'Twelve. And we can't find Stepashin.' The Captain sighs and Rose shakes her head, she hopes he hasn't run into Skaldak.

The Doctor nods his head. 'We split up and comb the sub. One team stays here to guard the bridge.'

'That's it?' The Captain questions and frowns. 'That's the plan?'

The Doctor shrugs his shoulders. 'Well, it's either that or we stay here and wait for him to kill us.' He replies simply.

'Okay.' The Captain agrees and heads off. Rose watches him and blinks. Surprised by how easy it had been to convince him.

'What was going on between you two?' The Doctor wonders and Rose shrugs. Clara gets up from her chair and begins to walk towards them.

'He wanted me to arm myself.' She replies simply and the Doctor makes a bit of a face.

'Why?'

'Why do you think?' Rose wonders with a sigh. 'He saw me help one of his crewmembers, saw my proficiency and wanted me to protect myself.'

'Why didn't you?' He wonders innocently and Rose turns up to him.

'I don't like guns. I like the moral high ground.' She replies and Clara stops in front of them. Her stare shifting between the two of them, lost in what they are talking about at the moment.

'Have you ever?' The Doctor wonders, not wanting the conversation to stop, his curiosity has gotten the better of him.

'Course I have. Not by choice. And I don't like having to use them at all.' Rose responds with a tired smile.

Clara takes her moment with the lull in the conversation to ask the Doctor another question that has been burning in her mind. 'Is it true you've never seen one outside of its shell suit?'

'Shell suit?' The Doctor questions and Rose hides her smile. Clara merely shrugs at him. Her words strike a cord with him. 'Clara! For an Ice Warrior to leave its armour is the gravest dishonour. Skaldak is desperate, he is deadly and we have got to find him.'

'He'd be coming here. If he's gathering intel on us, then he'll know how important this room is.' Rose surmises and the Doctor nods.

'Which is exactly why he have to find him before he figures out all your weaknesses.' The Doctor agrees.

The Professor reaches into his pocket and holds up the odd device that he had retrieved from the floor earlier. He glances up to the Doctor and the girls and shrugs, knowing he'd know what to do with it. He walks towards them.

'Will this help?' The Professor questions and holds up the sonic. The Doctor's face lights up and he grins.

'Ah! You saved it!' He takes the sonic and pockets it immediately.

The Professor shakes his head. 'No, no, it was on the floor with this.' He holds up the doll. The Doctor also takes that and studies it briefly.

'Ah!' The Doctor kisses the doll, and then looks at the Professor. 'Ah, Professor, I could kiss you!'

The Professor merely shrugs his shoulders. 'If you insist.'

'Later.' He replies with a nod.

'All right men!' The Captain shouts and then notices Rose and Clara. 'And ladies. We're moving out. Those staying in the bridge. Guard it with your lives.' He orders and receives swift and curt nods from his men.

* * *

Crewmembers Onegin and Belevich have been assigned one corridor when the group had reached made a collective decision to split up. The Doctor, Rose, Clara, the Captain and the Professor had taken another. As Rose and the Doctor lead them, he is continuously scanning with the sonic. The Captain is behind them, his pistol drawn, waiting to use it. He keeps his eyes on every inch of the submarine, the walls and ceilings. They will find this Martian. He takes a few more crewmembers and leads them through a different part of the corridors.

The awkward silence in the sub is becoming too much for Clara, who is at the back with the Professor. She attempts to find something to converse about. Anything. It's becoming stifling.

'So, why have you got a cattle prod on a submarine?' Clara wonders, she doesn't know where the obscure detail of the cattle prod had come from but she hopes it will be an acceptable means of topic to discuss.

'Polar bears.' The Professor replies simply.

'Ah, right.' Clara responds and nods her head a bit.

'We run across them when we're drilling. Can be quite nasty, you know?' The Professor explains and Clara shrugs her shoulders a bit.

'I'd swap one for an Ice Warrior any day. Cuddlier!' She declares and the Professor smiles warmly at Clara.

'Courage, my dear,' The Professor tells her and watches Rose and the Doctor as they stop by a control panel. He goes to reach to press a switch, but Rose slaps his hand away. He glares at her and flicks it anyway. An alarm begins to blare around them. Rose shoves her hands up in the air as the Doctor tries to shut it off. The Professor chuckles softly. 'I always sing a song.'

'What?' Clara blinks as she tears her attention away from the Doctor and Rose still arguing over the alarm.

'To keep my spirits up.' The Professor explains and stares at him.

'Yes, that would work…if this was Pinocchio.' Clara scoffs and watches Rose place her hands on her hips as the Doctor attempts to stop the alarm.

'Do you know Hungry like the Wolf?' The Professor wonders, trying to keep her spirits up and not to think about the Martian they are hunting.

Clara stops her worrying, her studying of the Doctor and Rose and turns back to the Professor with a blank look on her face. 'What?'

'Duran Duran, one of my favourites. Come on!' The Professor encourages but Clara shakes her head in disbelief.

'I'm not singing a song!' Clara states firmly and shakes her head at the absurdity of the thought once more.

Rose watches as the Doctor opens a hatch with a rush of air. He sticks his head in and uses the sonic.

'Careful…' Rose tells him but she stares as an eerie groaning is heard. She swallows and turns over her shoulder. Everyone else has noticed it as well.

The Doctor pulls his head out and locks eyes with Rose. She doesn't like the look she receives. Clara calls over to them.

'What was that?' She wonders.

'Pressure. Just pressure. We're seven hundred metres down, remember?' The Doctor informs her and Clara nods nervously.

'Don't worry about it,' The Professor tells her softly. 'Think of something else. 'Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da I am hungry like the wolf.'

Clara turns back to him. 'I am not singing!' She cries and the Professor frowns at her. Perhaps the reason she's been rebuking him is simple and not as complex as he had thought.

'Don't you know it?' He wonders. How embarrassing for him if she answers that she truly doesn't know it.

'Course I know it. We do it at karaoke. The odd hen night.' Clara answers and the Professor stares at her vacantly. He finally smiles at her.

"Karaoke?' 'Hen night?' You speak excellent Russian, my dear, but sometimes I don't understand a word you're talking about.' The Professor admits and chuckles. Clara can't help it but she smiles as well.

Everyone's attention is suddenly drawn to the end of the corridor as snarls, growls and screams fill them, reverberating off the metal walls. The Doctor and Rose take off towards the sounds of them and the others trail behind.

Rose and the Doctor arrive first and Rose's hands immediately fly to her mouth. She had never seen such carnage. She reaches down to the Doctor as he kneels and grips his shoulder as she continues to stare in disbelief.

Clara and the Professor arrive shortly after them and she begins to feel sick the longer she stares at them; Clara eventually has to turn away. The Professor shakes his head as he studies what is left of the crewmembers.

'Good god! Torn apart. It's a monster. A savage.' The Professor remarks but the Doctor gets to his feet and shakes his head.

'No, Professor. Not savage, forensic. Well, he's…dismantled them. Skaldak's learning. Learning all about you. Your strengths…your weaknesses,' The Doctor pauses and sonics them. 'Come on!'

The Doctor dashes from the room as Rose follows him; she can't seem to clear her mind of the mental image. The Professor starts after them but Clara can't seem to tear her eyes away from the grizzly scene. She's frozen, unable to turn away until the Professor has noticed and has to come back for her. Leading her away by her arm.

The Doctor hurries down another corridor, the sonic held out in front of him as he abruptly stops. Clara and the Professor eventually catch up.

'Stay here.' The Doctor informs her and Clara nods her head.

'Okay.'

'Stay here! Don't argue.' The Doctor states firmly and Rose tries to hide her smile.

'I'm not!' Clara retorts as the Doctor starts to climb a nearby ladder. Rose follows him. He pauses and Rose stops as well.

'Right. Good!' He continues on and Rose winks at them.

Clara wonders why he hadn't told Rose to stay behind but then figures that Rose wouldn't listen and follow him anyway. Perhaps it's just to save time. The Professor watches them with a candid fascination and once they've disappeared out of sight, the Professor sighs and stretches.

'It's a young man's game, all this dashing about,' He declares and sits on the lip of a door. 'Clara, what is it?' He wonders when he notices that her features have become clouded and dark. She looks sad and despondent.

'I was doing okay. I mean, I went in there and did the scary stuff, didn't I? I went in there with the Ice Warrior and it went okay,' Clara tells herself but then realises what the outcome had been and she locks her gaze with the ground. 'Actually, it went just about as badly as it could have done but that wasn't my fault.' She insists firmly and the Professor nods his head.

'Not at all.' He agrees seriously.

Clara leans against the ladder. 'So, I'm happy about that.' She decides, telling herself that what had happened was not her fault because she did just fine. Hell, the Doctor told her she had.

'Yes!' The Professor smiles at her reassuringly.

'Chuffed.' Clara replies softly.

'And so you should be. So, what's the matter?' The Professor wonders and Clara shrugs her shoulders absently.

'Seeing those bodies back there…it's all got very…real. I mean…' Clara pauses and presses her lips together. 'The Doctor and Rose…they just shook it off. How do you shake that off?' She wonders.

'When one becomes accustomed to seeing it, one can recover quicker each time,' The Professor surmises. 'The two of them have been doing…whatever it is you three do, for a very long time.'

'Are we going to make it?' Clara questions and the Professor can see the anxiety build up within her.

'Yes, of course.' The Professor answers her with a smile.

The groaning of the metal cases Clara to whip her stare around and nervously eye her surroundings. She doesn't know what to expect any more. She inhales deeply and wonders how the Doctor and Rose are making out. Clara begins to twist the hem of the jacket she's been given and hopes that things will work out. She just feels more and more uncomfortable in this situation.

* * *

The Captain has led two other crewmen down the darkened halls. Quietly they creep forward, checking every crevasse as best they can in the reduced lighting. The crew aim their rifles, ready to fire should the need arise. The Captain raises his hand and they stop. The growling is heard and the Captain notices something quickly pass by a grate.

'It's in the walls!' He shouts and the men turn around, trying to spot the creature.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor continue to run through the halls, trying to spot Skaldak when Rose observes a door. She stops and the whistles for the Doctor, when she gets his attention, he skids to a stop and Rose throws open the door.

'There's a body!' She calls and gingerly steps towards what's left of it. She shakes her head and backs up, standing near the doorway as the Doctor walks closer and bends down.

He becomes aware of the wallet that is lying on the floor close to the remains. He picks it up and studies the contents. He glances over to Rose and holds up his discovery. She covers her mouth and stares at the picture of a beautiful woman and his ID card. Both are smeared with blood.

'I feel terrible…' Rose whispers and the Doctor stands slowly.

'It isn't your fault. You weren't responsible for Stepashin's death.' The Doctor responds. He puts his arm around Rose's shoulders and attempts to console her.

He can tell that their interactions were more than heated, and he knew that she felt guilty that she contributed to the Captain choosing strangers over his crew.

They snap their attention up when the rattling metal alerts them and the sound of retreating footsteps is heard. The Doctor scans the area with the sonic and they take off running again, he's still focused on looking up as Rose continues to be his eyes forward.

'Oh…oh…oh! Fast. He's fast…' The Doctor informs Rose and she shakes her head, a small smile on her face.

'What was your first clue? Duck! Piping!' Rose calls to him, knowing his eyes are not forward and they both crouch down, avoiding the overhead of piping that is running horizontal.

And not that she wants to admit it…but her feet are starting to hurt.

* * *

The eerie growling that was heard by the Doctor and Rose moments before has slowly travelled to where Clara and the Professor are still waiting for them to return. Clara hears it and slowly lifts her gaze to the ceiling, studying it and begins to feel herself grow nervous.

'What was that?' Clara wonders, turning to the Professor as she feels her stomach twisting itself into a knot.

'The Doctor told you, it's just the boat settling,' The Professor reminds her, but Clara isn't sure of that. It doesn't sound like metal contracting and expanding. It sounded like something growling at her. 'Tell me about yourself. What do you like doing?' The Professor wonders but Clara doesn't answer him. 'Clara?' He watches as Clara looks around, trying to trace the rattling sound. 'Clara?'

'Stuff. You know, stuff.' Clara responds distractedly as she attempts to find the source of the rattling sounds.

'Stuff?' The Professor repeats and rolls his eyes at her vague response. 'Very enlightening. And the Doctor, what he said, is it true? That you and Rose…are from another time…from our future?' He questions but again Clara doesn't answer him. 'Clara?'

'Yes.' Clara replies absently.

The Professor gets to his feet and watches her. 'Tell me what happens.' He states firmly and smiles a bit. Think of all the knowledge he could gain from her.

'I can't.' Clara responds firmly and shakes her head. It's a given that she can't reveal the future to anyone when they travel into the past. There could be severe consequences if she were to do that.

'Well, I need to know.' The Professor replies very firmly and Clara shakes her head.

'I'm not allowed.'

'No, please.' He begs but Clara defiantly stares at him.

'I can't!' Clara insists.

'Ultravox, do they split up?' He wonders and Clara turns back to him, a smile on her face.

'Funny,' She laughs. 'You're funny!' Imagine all the knowledge he could have asked her for and he chose that. Whether or not a band he enjoyed would eventually split up.

However, Clara's jovial mood is displaced when she feels someone's hands reach down and firmly grip her head. Immediately she knows who has grabbed her and she holds her breath, unsure of what to do or what to expect.

'Let her go!' The Professor shouts and draws his pistol, firing it at Skaldak. Once the fire has been shot, Skaldak lets go of Clara and retreats into the piping in the ceiling. Clara lets out a shaky breath. The Professor grins at her. 'See…I don't just like Western music!' He twirls the gun. Clara exhales shakily.

Skaldak isn't put off by the weapon discharge; instead he's enraged by it. They have fired a weapon on him. Now they are guilty of forfeiting their lives. And as such they will all be destroyed. Starting with the human who fired on him.

So he reaches down and grabs the Professor, placing his hands firmly on the Professor's face and head. Clara gasps and she hears the rapid clicking of heels down the corridor over her shoulder and she knows that Rose and the Doctor are not far away. She just has to stall Skaldak until the Doctor gets here. He can help the Professor.

'No, please, don't hurt him. Please!' Clara cries and the Doctor and Rose come to an abrupt halt behind Clara.

They look up to the shrouded pipes and concealed corner of the ceiling to reveal just Skaldak's red eyes. He growls at Clara and narrows his eyes.

'You attacked me!' He hisses and Clara bites her lip, unsure of what to do. 'Martian Law decree's that the people of this planet are forfeit. I now have all the information I require. It will take only one missile to begin the process. To end this Cold War.'

'Grand Marshal, there is no need for this. Listen to me…' The Doctor pleads but Skaldak ignores him and his question. He very briefly looks away as another thought comes to his mind.

'My distress call has not been answered. It will never be answered. My people are dead. They are dust. There is nothing left for me except my revenge.' Skaldak states bitterly and growls.

A beeping sound is initiated by Skaldak as he summons his armour to him.

'If you show these people mercy, Skaldak that's something that you have left.' Rose states and feels uneasy when he turns his red icy gaze to meet hers.

'Mercy?' He repeats and Rose nods her head.

She glances over her shoulder as the Captain and his crewmembers arrive, immediately they raise their weapons and aim at Skaldak. The Captain narrows his eyes and while he doesn't believe that taunting the creature will be a wise decision, but he has to try something to save his colleague.

'You must wear that armour for a reason, my friend. Let's see, shall we?' The Captain states and Rose steps in front of him, placing her hand on the barrel of his gun and pushes it down. Rose shakes her head. The Doctor turns to him.

'No, Captain, wait!' He shouts and the Captain glances to the Doctor but then returns his gaze to Rose. They lock stares, daring the other to look away first.

'I will do whatever it takes to defend my world, Doctor. Rose, please remove your hand.'

'No.' Rose states firmly.

The Doctor holds his hands in a placating gesture. 'Yes, great, fine, good, but we're getting somewhere here. We're negotiating, 'jaw-jaw not war-war.'' The Doctor replies and the Professor smiles slightly, despite his situation.

'Churchill?' The Professor wonders and the Doctor points to him, smiling.

'Churchill.'

'Very well, we'll negotiate, but from a position of strength. Rose, remove your hand.' The Captain looks at his men and nods. Their aim their guns at Skaldak.

'Excellent tactical thinking. My congratulations, Captain.' Skaldak remarks and the Captain nods his head.

'Thank you.' He replies and Rose glances over her shoulder, staring at Skaldak. She doesn't like the way he's hiding himself. He's cornered but not concerned. Of course, when you have nothing to lose, why show your enemies your afraid?

'Unfortunately, your position is not, perhaps, as strong as you might hope.' Skaldak remarks and there is glint in his crimson eyes. A low growl causes the Doctor to turn around and Rose to widen her eyes.

'What do you mean?' The Doctor questions and Rose turns over her shoulder.

'He's summoned the armour, Doctor…look.' Rose widens her eyes as the armour arrives, the chains that had shackled it to the piping, trailing along behind, attached to the ankles and the torso.

In a flash, Skaldak has left the protection of the corner, streaking past everyone and gets himself into the armour before anyone has had a chance to blink. They only thing they see is the suit closing up around him. The Professor drops to the ground with a thud and slowly begins to pick himself up.

'How did it do that?' Clara blinks from the shock, staring at him.

'Sonic tech, Clara. The song of the Ice Warrior.' The Doctor replies with a hint of exasperation.

The crewmen who had been with the Captain go forward and begin to shoot at Skaldak, but he merely shakes it off. The bullets bouncing off the armour with loud tings and short bursts of light. He turns and walks away.

'Captain! Stop them!' Rose cries and she shoves the one crewmember while the Doctor stops the second. Skaldak continues on his way, as if the barrage of bullets hadn't been there at all.

'My world is dead but now there will be a second red planet! Red with the blood of humanity!' Skaldak shouts and disappears around the corner.

Rose widens her eyes and starts to chase after him. 'Grand Marshal!' She calls after him and the Doctor is not far behind her. The others realise that they are being left behind and begin to run after them as well.

They can hear him shouting.

'Skaldak! Skaldak! Wait!'

* * *

Rose and the Doctor chase Skaldak through the corridors of the submarine until they find him in the Control Room. They rush in followed by the Captain. They witness as wire extend from Skaldak's fingers and enter into the openings in the control panels. The key ports that belong to the missiles are breeched and the lights just above them turn an angry shade of red.

'No! Skaldak! Wait! Wait! Wait!' The Doctor shouts to him and the Captain aims his pistol, frantic when he realises what is happening.

'He's arming the warheads!' The Captain informs them frantically and Rose bites her lip, looking for a way to stop Skaldak from launching the warheads and destroying the Earth. However the first thing she does is place her hand on the Captain's gun, forcing him to lower it.

The Doctor cautiously takes a few steps forward, hoping to engage Skaldak in a conversation to reach him before it's too late and the unthinkable would happen.

'Where is the honour in condemning billions of innocents to death? Five thousand years ago Mars was the centre of a vast empire. The jewel of this solar system. The people of Earth had only just begun to leave their caves. Five thousand years isn't such a long time, they're still just frightened children. Still primitive. Who are you to judge them?' The Doctor questions and watches as the wires retract from the controls and Skaldak turns to face the Doctor and the little group of humans he has amassed with him.

These humans, primitive, yes, but still dangerous. And he can do as he wishes because of the rules of combat dictated that their lack of knowledge had condemned them to death.

'I am Skaldak! This planet is forfeit under Martian law.' Skaldak repeats and Rose steps towards the Doctor, hoping to add to his attempts to diffuse the situation.

'Then teach us! Grand Marshal, we can learn so much from you, but you have to show us. Teach us. You and I both know that there is honour in showing mercy.' Rose pleads and Skaldak stares at her. He contemplates her statement and she takes that to mean he is considering her point.

The Doctor notices the pause in Skaldak's boasts so he attempts to drive the point home. There is always a choice. 'Is this how you want history to be remember you? Grand Marshal Skaldak, Destroyer of Earth?' The Doctor notices that Clara has entered the room with the Professor. 'Because that's what you'll be if you send those missiles. Not a soldier, a murderer. Five billion lives extinguished.'

'Please, Skaldak, please choose the right path.' Rose begs and Skaldak grunts at her. She closes her eyes knowing that they are quickly losing the chance for him to change his mind. Especially now that she sees his hand hovering over the launch button.

'No chance for goodbyes,' The Doctor points out but Skaldak doesn't turn around to face them. 'A world snuffed out like a candle!' That also draws no remark from Skaldak and the Doctor knows that it has come to his last option. 'All right, all right, Skaldak, you leave me no choice. I'm a Time Lord, Skaldak. I know a bit about sonic technology myself.' He states firmly and holds the sonic out towards Skaldak.

Skaldak scoffs and doesn't believe what he is witnessing. 'A threat? You threaten me, Doctor?'

'No. No, not you…all of us. I will blow up this sub before you can even reach that button, Grand Marshal. Blow us all to oblivion.' The Doctor states confidently and Rose inhales deeply, hoping it wouldn't come to that. But who's to say it wouldn't? He's growing desperate and throwing honour to the wind.

'You would sacrifice yourself?' Skaldak wonders, slightly taken back by that erroneous judgement call.

Rose smiles slightly. 'To save the Earth? Without hesitation.' The Doctor nods his head and holds up the sonic, it turns on and begins to glow red. Rose grips the Doctor's hand tightly in her own.

'Mutually assured destruction!' Skaldak cries and turns around once more. His hand is just hovering over the switch.

The Doctor grows desperate and takes another step forward. 'Look into my eye, Skaldak. Look into my eyes and tell me you're capable of doing this. Huh? Can you do that? Dare you do that? Look into my eyes, Skaldak, come on! Face to face.' The Doctor dares and Skaldak slowly turns to face them.

'Well, Doctor,' Skaldak begins and the helmet opens, revealing the Ice Warrior. Rose and the Doctor stare stunned at the Martian standing before them. Rose covers her mouth at the thought that she is seeing an Ice Warrior for the first time. They both find themselves at a lost of words. 'Which of us shall blink first?'

Clara notices that Rose and the Doctor are too stunned by his revelation to say anything and she decides to appeal to Skaldak's softer side after she witnessed something in the corridors with the Professor. She hopes that by reminding him of his gentler side that she's sure he has. And then remembers something he had told them. That, she believes, will be the key.

'Why did you hesitate? Back there, in the dark?' Clara questions, frowning. 'You were going to kill this man, remember? I begged you not to and you listened. Why show compassion then, Skaldak, and not now?' She wonders and takes a few steps forward to join Rose and the Doctor. 'The Doctor's right. Billions will die…mothers, sons, fathers…daughters. Remember that last battle, Skaldak? Your daughter…you sang songs…'

'Of the red snows…' Skaldak recalls and they see a very faint smile appear.

Out of nowhere there is a loud crashing sound and the submarine shakes violently, tossing the inhabitants around with sounds of cries from the surprise.

'What's happening?!' Clara cries out and she tumbles into the wall. Rose and the Doctor struggle to maintain their balance as well, the Doctor falls into another wall and Rose loses her footing, knocking into the Doctor as well.

Skaldak closes his eyes and listens, mentally picturing the electronic whirring as a beam is surely shot down as it encapsulates the submarine. The Captain makes his way to the centre of the room and the Professor manages to get to the controls.

'My people live! They have come for me!' Skaldak states and Rose looks up to the ceiling of the sub before turning to Skaldak.

'That's great!' She cries and the Captain notices something extraordinary. He widens his eyes at their luck.

'We're rising. We're rising!' He states with shock.

'Six hundred metres…five fifty…' The Professor informs them.

'We've surfaced. Your people saved us.' The Doctor replies happily but Skaldak merely turns to him.

'Saved me, not you.' He clarifies and the Doctor realises what could happen once Skaldak returns to the ship.

'Just go, Skaldak, please. Please…go in peace.' The Doctor begs and everyone watches as Skaldak is transported onto the ship in a brilliant glow.

'We did it! We did it!' Clara shouts and beams, clapping her hands together.

Rose notices that the controls tell a very different story. 'We're not out of the woods yet, Clara!'

'What?' She wonders and watches the Doctor frantically goes to the controls, Rose rushing to join him. She doesn't understand what the trouble is.

'No. No, no, no, no, no! It's still armed. A single pulse from that ship…' The Doctor trails off and looks over to Rose.

'Do it…if you have to.' Rose nods her head and holds his hand.

'Do what?' Clara wonders nervously, really not enjoying the looks they are exchanging with each other.

'I'll destroy us if I have to,' He sighs and holds the sonic against his forehead. 'I will destroy us if I have to,' He repeats, telling himself that he needs to do this, he has to. Anything to attempt to build his courage. 'Show mercy, Skaldak. Come on, show mercy.' The Doctor mutters and Rose closes her eyes, hoping he'll do the right thing.

The seconds tick by as the tension and uncertainty mounted. Everyone breathes quietly, waiting nervously for the outcome. Rose reaches for the Doctor's hand and holds it tightly, taking shallow breathes as they wait for the outcome. Clara stands nervously wringing her hands together and then remembers something she and the Professor had talked about in the corridors. Courage. Singing can help courage come forth. She glances over to the Doctor and Rose; clearly they are each other's courage and strength. Well, she'll just have to make her own, then. Okay, so what song should she hum or sing? Well, there's only option that comes to her mind.

'Da-da-da-dah I'm lost and I'm found and I'm hungry like the wolf…' She sings nervously, keeping her voice low and closes her eyes.

A klaxon sounds echoes around them and the key ports switch back, the lights turning green. Rose's face breaks out into a wide smile and the Doctor shuts off the sonic, wiping a hand across his forehead. Rose jumps up and wraps her arms around his neck, laughing from relief as she hangs off of him. He wraps his arms around her as well and he glances to Clara when he sets Rose down on her feet.

'Now we're safe.' He informs her and Clara heads towards them. She gives him a crooked smile and embraces him tightly. Abruptly she ends their embrace and takes a step back, clearing her throat, studying them both.

'Save the world then?' Clara wonders with a smile.

'Yeah.' The Doctor states and Rose gives him a satisfied smile.

'That's what we do.' Clara agrees and nods her head. Rose nods her head at Clara.

'You bet.' She agrees and they notice the Captain has left the room, and curiosity getting the better of them, they follow him.

* * *

The exterior hatch opens and the Captain steps out, reaching his hand down, he pulls Rose up and then out of the tower. Behind her, the Doctor, Clara and the Professor step out after them. Their attention is drawn to the skies as they see the massive ship above them. Rose widens her eyes and the Doctor whistles out of appreciation. Clara is staring at it, marvelling at their ship when the thought of another ship enters her mind.

'The TARDIS! Where's the TARDIS? You never explained.' Clara wonders and stares at the Doctor as he becomes flustered and embarrassed.

'Oh yes, Doctor. Do explain.' Rose folds her arms and he avoids her gaze. Clara can see that Rose doesn't seem overtly concerned that his ship is missing. It's almost like an inconvenience of sorts. Clara's inwardly panicking, but they don't seem to be at all.

'Oh, well, don't worry about that.' The Doctor deflects embarrassed and Rose laughs, Clara rolls her eyes, growing very impatient at being constantly brushed off.

'Stop saying that! Where is it?' Clara wonders annoyed and folds her arms. The Doctor looks to the sea.

'Yeah, well, I wasn't to know, was I?' The Doctor responds and Rose links arms with him.

'You sure picked a fine time to do that.' She replies. Clara frowns and her eyes dart between the two of them.

'Know what?' Clara interjects and the Doctor folds his arms.

'I've been tinkering…breaking her in,' The Doctor informs Clara and she gapes at him. 'I'm allowed.' He replies defensively.

'Well, you shouldn't have messed with those.' Rose simply states.

'What did you do?' Clara wonders and her voice becomes flat.

'I reset the HADS!' He mumbles quickly and Rose starts to laugh.

'Huh?' Clara blinks at the term.

'I reset,' He replies loudly before he drops his voice again, avoiding their looks. 'The HADS!'

'The what?' Clara wonders and the Doctor is silent. Rose sighs loudly.

'The HADS stand for the Hostile Action Displacement System. Should the TARDIS come under enemy attack, which could be anything from gunfire or…the sea, it up and relocates itself.' Rose explains and Clara widens her eyes from the shock.

'Oh, Doctor.' She sighs and shakes her head.

'And when was the last time you used it?' Rose wonders with a small smile.

'I haven't used it in donkey's years,' He confirms with a shrug of his shoulders. 'Seemed like a good idea at the time,' He replies defensively when he and Rose lock stares. 'Well, never mind, it's bound to turn up somewhere!' He replies happily and as if on cue the sonic buzzes. 'Oh! Ha, see right on cue!' He takes the sonic from his pocket and smiles. 'Brilliant!'

'Brilliant!' Clara echoes, grinning widely.

'The TARDIS is at the Pole!' The Doctor informs them and Rose places her hands on her hips.

'How much you wanna bet it isn't this Pole.' Rose wonders.

'Don't be silly, Rose, it isn't far away, is it, Doctor?' Clara replies hopefully, as she heads for the hatch. But her smile falters when she sees the Doctor's face darken and becomes serious.

'The South Pole.' The Doctor informs them and Rose throws her hands up into the air, rolling her eyes.

'Ah.' Clara sighs and the Doctor nods his head. He turns towards the Captain who has been engrossed with watching the spaceship above them.

'Captain. Could we get a lift?' The Doctor wonders and that causes the Captain, Rose and Clara to laugh.

The Professor smiles as he leads Clara back inside the sub. Rose watches the Doctor mock them slightly and she turns to the Captain as the Doctor stares up to the ship above them. He salutes them and it flies away. He smiles lowering his gaze to sea as he watches out of the corner of his eye Rose and the Captain quietly converse.

Rose quietly does the same salute before she turns back to the Captain. 'So, Captain. Can I ask you something?'

'Of course.'

'You think we're Westerners?' Rose wonders and the Captain looks away.

'I know you are.' He responds and Rose nods her head, it confirmed her suspicions.

'Then why trust us?'

The Captain inhales, reaching into his pants pocket and procuring a lighter and a cigarette. He lights it and blows out a cloud of smoke.

'If we hadn't, then there is a good chance we would be dead on the bottom of the sea.' The Captain replies. Rose frowns.

'Doesn't really answer my question.' Rose challenges and the Captain looks down to her.

'When I looked into your eyes, I saw the conviction there and I know that all those from the West are not bad.' The Captain replies and another cloud of smoke escapes from him.

Rose still doesn't believe him but she stays quiet, pondering his words to her. 'Thank you for giving us a chance.'

'It's I who should be thanking the three of you,' The Captain responds and looks over to the Doctor who is still fiddling with the sonic, shaking the sonic slightly. 'Tell me something, where did you get that ring?'

'My what?' Rose looks up to the Captain as he stares out into the sea.

'Your ring. Where did you get it from?'

'It was a gift.' Rose informs him, confused by his abrupt change in subject. She begins to grow a bit nervous

'Is it connected to royalty?' The Captain wonders with a smile on his face. Rose is completely caught off guard; she attempts to stammer out a response.

'Well…I…um…'

'You needn't become so worked up over it. The only reason I ask is because I was curious. I'm not about to turn you over to any authorities.'

'How did you know it's connected to royalty?' Rose questions and out of habit she twists the ring around, exposing the band only.

'My mother, Katya, was a lady in waiting to the former Dowager Empress Maria.' The Captain explains and lifts Rose's hand, twisting the band back around. 'I saw this ring in a photo once.' He nods his head, confirming his suspicions. He has the photograph tucked in with his things back in Russia.

'Did you ever meet Maria?' Rose wonders and the Captain smiles, shaking his head.

'No, I was born long after she had passed away. She was fond of my mother. Of course by the time my mother was working for her, Maria was on in her years. I'm sure she appreciated my mother's company, if anything.'

'Are you conflicted? Seeing the history your family has with the old ways? And the Russia you were born into?' Rose wonders. The Captain flicks his cigarette stub into the sea, inhaling deeply.

'I love the Motherland, Rose, don't get me wrong. I just wonder if there were other ways to go about achieving the goals set up at the time. A lot of it now, in retrospect, could have taken a very different path. In fact it should have.' The Captain sighs and Rose nods, she smiles slightly and thinks back to her time there. She should talk to the Doctor and have him take her to see Anastasia and Alexey again.

'I agree. It should have. Lives could have been spared…on both sides.' Rose keeps her voice low and notices the Doctor staring at her. She shrugs her shoulders.

'Russia was in such turmoil for so many years. And now I fear that it is about to experience it once more,' The Captain states and Rose shrugs her shoulders. 'You know the outcome of Russia's fate, do you not?'

'I do.' Rose replies and avoids his gaze.

'Does Communism cease to exist?' He questions and Rose turns her gaze to meet his.

'You know I can't tell you that.' Rose replies with a smile. The Captain chuckles softly.

'I figured as such. Until the day comes, then, I will support the Motherland.' The Captain decides and Rose smiles.

'Good for you, comrade.' Rose states quietly and the Captain smiles a bit at her. He glances over to the Doctor who has resumed looking at the sonic.

'Come, I believe you're in need of a ride.' The Captain informs her, taking another deep breath of the air.

'Yes, we are. Thank you.' Rose replies and the Captain heads back down to the submarine.

The Doctor eventually wanders over to the spot Rose is still occupying and stands beside her. They're quiet, watching the sea and he finally turns to look at her.

'What were you talking about?' He wonders and Rose shifts her weight from one foot to the other, trying to flex her feet in her shoes.

'Communism.' She replies casually.

'Mm, you didn't…' He wonders and Rose gives him an unimpressed look.

'Of course I didn't.' She responds, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. She bites her lip and looks down to her feet. 'Come on, we have quite the trip ahead of us…and I really need to get these heels off.'

The Doctor places his hand on the small of her back, leading her back towards the hatch. 'Why didn't you put them in the TARDIS?' He offers his hand and Rose takes it, carefully stepping up and onto the ladder.

'I didn't have anything close by. It was rather sudden. We just arrived in a submarine.' Rose counters and begins to climb down.

'Fair enough.' He replies and climbs down afterward, resealing the hatch and spinning the wheel, locking it tightly into place.

'How long is it going to take us to get there?' Rose calls up to him and gingerly sets her feet down onto the ground.

'Oh, long enough.'

'Promise me something.' Rose informs him when he steps down beside her.

'Okay, what?'

'Don't start messing with things that shouldn't be messed with, or that haven't been touched in years.' Rose states and he smiles at her.

'I promise nothing. Keeps me busy.' The Doctor responds with a smile.

'South Pole this time…next time…' Rose trails off and they link arms with each other, walking towards the Control Room.

'It keeps things interesting when I trifle with things.' He retorts and Rose smiles at him.

'It certainly isn't dull with you.'

'I could say the same thing with you.' The Doctor replies and Rose shrugs her shoulders. He moves his arm to around her neck, drawing her closer and placing a kiss on her head.

They're quiet, enjoying their alone time before they inevitably reach the Control Room where they are immediately bombarded with conversation and for the rest of the trip to the TARDIS, Rose walks around in her bare feet. She wondered if she could do that again. However the ache in her feet make her think twice and she smiles inwardly to herself.

* * *

Another one down. The angst has made a comeback hasn't it? Now I should mention that as I was working on the intro to this chapter, the flashback, I was also working on the previous chapter's flashback as well, to keep them sort of flowy. As I mentioned, I really don't like the concept of children happening between them, I don't know why, I just don't. But as I talked about before, the thought just happened organically that before I knew it, it had led into that idea. If you guys feel it doesn't fit, I have no problem removing it, since I am on the fence myself. I left it in to get your thoughts on it. So drop me a review for that.

Next thing is…another one of my original chapters. I'm glad you guys are liking them. So before I had seen the episode Hide, I had planned on writing a bit about ghosts and then I saw the episode. I figure my idea could still work since it will actually be about a haunted building and ghosts involving only Rose and the Doctor. So the thought is…do you guys want Hide first or my story. Up to you. I'm also trying to get as many ideas as I can for original stories because after the final chapter goes up, The Name of the Doctor, that'll be it until November, I simply won't be able to write anything else because it won't fit.

Anyway, this is getting really long. Let me know your thoughts on my AN. Thanks for reading this chapter!


	11. Hellingly Asylum

_She double-checks the date. Over and over again, just to make sure she had read it correctly. She tosses her mobile in frustration and anger to her side, it lands in the covers of their bed, sinking and disappearing. That had to be wrong. It had to be. Her hand hovers over the mobile, but her mind tells her to stop and so she hesitates picking it up. What is the point in checking the date again? It will tell her the same thing. It has for the past hour. It won't be changing, at least not yet. _

_So she leaves it, instead draping her arm across her eyes and she closes them. She's tired, she can feel it. Her eyes are relieved to finally be shut and no longer the strain of having to be stressed and forced to focus. Relief also comes from the fact that she believes she's finally run out of tears to be shed. If that's possible. She's sure there are more in there. She just can't seem to force them from her eyes. _

_And yet she still can't seem to sleep. Every time she finally feels tired enough to go to sleep and if she's even home, she simply can't. Instead she lies in bed and stares at the ceiling. All her thoughts rushing around her mind, trying to focus on one thought, one problem, one guilty feeling simply won't happen. And so she's forced to feel the full range of her emotions every single time. Multiple feelings trip over one another to be felt at their fullest. Guilt. Sadness. Anger. Bitterness. Hell, she didn't think it was possible for her to feel so many different emotions all at one time, but she's proof of it. _

_Sorting through them had done her no favours because every time she believes she's come to terms with a thought that is responsible for making her feel the way she's currently feeling, her mind reminds her of something else. The door closes and immediately a window is forced open. _

_Dealing with the loss of John hasn't gotten any easier in the two weeks since he's been gone. Especially since she can recall, so vividly, each beat that started to slow his breath and his fall from her world. Her words that he'd be okay, that she loved him…pressing herself to him, hoping, somehow that she could give him some of her life…but it was all in vain. He slipped from her world anyway and without permission._

_She goes over all the consoling words she'd received since he's been gone and it makes her scoff in anger. Whoever had told her that loss becomes easier to deal with over time had been a damn liar. It's only been two weeks and she feels as raw as she had the night it had happened. This is what she believes happens regarding loss. She believes that the space between the times she'll miss him will grow longer, they just unavoidably will, but there will come a time when she will remember to miss him again. And it will be a stabbing pain in her heart; she expects it will cause her immense pain. Then she'll feel guilty. So guilty because she'll know it's been far too long since she missed him last. She will never recover from his death. _

_However she very quickly falls into anger because life has continued to push her forward when she isn't ready to walk forward yet. But then, dealing with the loss of their child makes her want to scream from the cruel hand that had been dealt to her. Culpable. That's the only word that she seems to associate with it. She blames herself and gets angry when her mum had tried multiple times to convince her it wasn't._

_She was supposed to be consoled by the fact that many, many women have miscarriages before twelve weeks, and while, at only three and half, it was common, she didn't want to hear it. Because all she thinks about is the fight that she and Lea had had on that day. Angry with herself because she should have taken Lea's insults with gentle grace and good humour, but she hadn't. She hadn't and look what it had cost her. _

_Then, again, she's supposed to feel better that she wouldn't have known for a few more weeks, according to the physician that had treated while at the hospital. And what then? That didn't absolve her from anything. Nothing. She was responsible for losing the only piece of John she would have had left. She just simply should have known. She should have paid attention to the signs. Again she was told there couldn't have been any that would have been substantial enough for her to pay attention to. It angered her further that she didn't know her body as well as she thought she did. She was sure that maybe, just maybe, if she really sat and thought about it, she could have recognised something that would have made her slow down and certainly not engage in any egotistical battles with Lea. She's to blame for everything. And that destroys her more. _

_And so when the thoughts become too much for her to handle, when she wants to escape from her emotions and memories, she gets up and attempts to sleep in the lounge on the couch. After all, they had fallen asleep there many times. It should help her. But it doesn't. It makes her crave the closeness they had had in their bed. And so after a few angry hours, she'd get up, draw his shirt tighter to her body, needing the connection, and listlessly wander back to their room. Collapsing on the bed having to face another long, lonely night without him. She begged to whoever would listen to her to just let him come in from the back garden and slowly crawl into bed with her, trying to be silent but inevitably waking her up and then pull her to him once he's discovered he's woken her anyway. _

_But that never happens. And while a small part of her knows that he isn't coming back, it likes to think he may. Nothing will ever make that go away. And she doesn't want it to. Instead she stares sullenly at the ceiling, the ticking of the clock in the lounge grows louder and louder as she has come to resent death and that part of life that cannot be avoided. There are so many times when she wished she could just die as well, for the simple need of wanting to be with him. She is resisting life as it continues on and frozen with the resentment that process and change are going on around her. _

_Because now…she's lost her other half. He's gone. And when she lies there in the shadows of their room it's then she realises that isn't sure if she even knows how to be herself again. She's always identified with him. How was she to do that now? How can she possibly go on at Torchwood, hell even in that line of work without him? They did that together. They always had. How in the hell is she going to be herself again? What if she can't? She doesn't remember her life before she met the Doctor and she sure as hell can't picture her life after John._

_Then, when whatever sleep does manage to fall on her, she wakes up inevitably. More exhausted and drained than when she had fallen asleep. In the seconds when she does awaken, she feels in a daze. Forgetting for a brief moment all the pain that is waiting for her. She's tired of people looking at her with pity in their eyes, she's so tired of her heart being ripped out of her chest when she thinks about him and her loss and she is so tired of waking up in the morning and remembering just what her life had become. Everything is waiting for her in the morning. Waiting to press its weight on her hoping that it will consume her and that she will give in to it. _

_And there are days when she wants to. She wants to so badly just give in but she can't, because she promised him that she would continue on. That his death wouldn't hold her back. She hoped that he wasn't watching her now. It was just so damn hard to continue on a life that they had built together. She remembered telling him that she was going to need time, she just never said how much. Maybe she'd need forever. _

_In the mornings like this one, when she stands by the back door, staring out at the vacant workshop, gripping her coffee tightly in her hands, she feels as if it will never get better. Eight years wasn't long enough. She felt as though it was gone in the blink of an eye. One moment he's coaxed her out of her room by playing the piano and the next she's wearing black, standing in the pouring rain in a cemetery. _

_Eventually she has to tear herself away from the door or risk losing track of time. It's happened before. She takes a sip from her coffee, inhaling the scent, trying to ground herself as walks down the hall and into their room. She can't refer to it as hers now, it doesn't seem right. It'll always be theirs. _

_She stares at the open bag sitting on the bed, half heartedly packed with some of her clothes, shoes and the small bag that rests beside the larger one. The small one is filled with everything she's ever held dear. Her photos, his letter to her, everything she thinks will help her should the inevitable happen and she becomes trapped on the other side when she crosses over. She could get over the loss of her clothing, but the irreplaceable things in the smaller bag would devastate her if lost. It will never leave her sight. _

_She thinks about her day tomorrow. It's going to be hectic. Tomorrow she's finally ready to cross over. She's delayed it a few days, but she can no longer sit idly by hoping things will change. She has to get over there and give him the warning. It causes the anger to well up in her when she thinks seeing the Doctor again. She grips her mug tightly; steadying her breathing as she mentally goes over all the things she is going to scream at him when they meet again. He'd better be ready for her. _

_Rose closes her eyes and leans on the door way as she mentally prepares herself for all the emotions will become unearthed in a matter of hours. She's so nervous. And so unsure of what to expect when she gets there, when she finds him. What if he's already over her? Moved on completely while parts of her remain stuck in their past, craving what they had once had. What if that small part of her wins out and he invites her to travel with him and she says yes? What is she going to do then? That decision she feared making before doesn't seem as scary as it had. Why? Is it because John isn't with her? Technically there is nothing holding her to this universe anymore. She could go with him if he offered. But she feels disgusted with herself for even thinking that. Angry that she'd sully her memories of John like that. His memory ties her here and she owes it to him to stay here and do what they always would have done. Just without his hand in hers. And that thought makes her realise how lonely it will be without him there. The ache in her heart returns. _

_However…he had told her the world was hers, and she knew that he knew she still loved the Doctor, no matter how bitterly she denied it. She does. She can't help herself. And when those feelings are evoked, it serves to confuse her more. She isn't sure how she is supposed to feel right now. She's lost her partner, her other half and the life they had carved out for them. And yet the thought of being reunited with her former lover…it dangles in front of her and she wants to snatch it, cling to it and embrace it to the fullest. And that's why she gets confused and angry at herself. She's just become a mess. Surviving day by day and refusing to talk to anyone, her mother included. Preferring to shove everything into a ball and ignore it._

_What was the point of talking about it? It would cause her to feel things she wasn't ready to feel. She's still trying to cope with the death of John, to add the thought of losing their child would send her over the edge. She can already feel in resentment the more she thinks about it. So she decides to pack a few more things, setting the coffee down on the table and searching through her clothing, trying to find the most appropriate things to bring. _

_She notices that her hands are shaking the more time she spends on this menial task and realises just how terrified of the change that's coming. She can't replay her past and she certainly can't stop her future, whatever it may be, she just has to go along with it. She nervously twists the ring on her left ring finger. She has to stop fretting about it, she has to or she'll be consumed by worry and anxiety. _

_She glances to the clock in the room and sighs. It's still so early in the morning. What's she going to do for the rest of the day? She rubs her face with her hands, trying to get the sleep to disperse. What should she do? She's supposed to meet her mum but that's hours from now. Deciding a shower should help calm her nerves, she heads to the bathroom, sitting on the lip of the tub, waiting for the water to warm itself. She stares at the floor vacantly and vaguely becomes aware of the steam as it rises around her. She just wants her life back. _

_She steps into the shower, relaxing slightly as the water hits her, soothing her tight muscles. She rubs her neck, tired of the achiness she feels and unsure of how to make it go away. Eventually she grows tired and sits on the bottom of the tub, drawing her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she rests her head down. Closing her eyes she sighs slightly wondering how exactly she can move on from all this grief. When no answers present themselves to her, she moves on to her next problem. How is she going to react when she sees him after eight years? Who knows how long it had been there, in that universe but it's been eight years for her. And how is she going to feel when she looks into his eyes and sees John's staring back at her. Growing more and more anxious at the very thought, Rose forcibly makes the thought disappear. Sitting in silence until eventually the water begins to cool. And so, growing cold, she reaches up behind her and turns it off. She doesn't move until the chill sets in. Reluctantly she stands and shivers, reaching for the towel she doesn't remember placing by the tub and wraps herself into it. _

_Walking back into her room, she sits on the bed, drawing her legs up and stares at the wall, wishing she could just feel normal again and not like her body is constantly moving through the motions. All she wants is her life back. She'd give anything for to have him lying next to her at this moment. She'd trade anything to anyone so that she could have her child back. _

_It seems the weight of the world, pressing itself on her shoulders has won this day. The question is…would she allow it to tomorrow? That's an awfully long time away. Right now she just wants to be left alone to her heartache. She just wants her broken heart to heal. Trouble is…she doesn't think it ever will. And she believes John will live forever in her broken heart, the challenge now…to learn to live with her broken heart and carry on. _

_She's scared to. She hasn't lost John all at once. She's losing pieces of him, slowly but surely. She's noticed that his scent has started to fade from the pillows and his shirt that she's kept. Time keeps pushing her forward…reluctantly she can do nothing but allow it to happen._

* * *

'_I'm glad you agreed to go to lunch.' Jackie replies and Rose smiles forlornly at her mum, staring at the fountain and then bringing her gaze to the sky._

'_Yeah. Me too.' She replies and looks down to the pretty blue china cup the server had brought her tea in. _

'_How are you holding up, sweetheart?' Jackie wonders and Rose shrugs her shoulders._

'_I don't know.' She answers honestly._

_Truly she had never seen Rose as bad as this. This was worse than when she had been left in Norway. Worse than anything she could imagine. The more and more she studies Rose the more she can see just how unwell she is. There are dark circles under her eyes, telling her she hasn't slept well or hasn't slept at all; she's thinner than Jackie last remembers. Another clue to tell her she isn't eating and taking proper care of herself. But Rose had refused to come home, preferring to stay in that flat, surrounded by the memories. Jackie pleaded with her to come home after Rose's release from the hospital, but she had only wanted to be taken to her home. And she had wanted to be left alone. She can't begin to imagine what Rose is going through, mainly because she hadn't vocalised a damn thing. It's hard to help her process her grief when Rose won't let her in. _

_She never wanted this hurt, grief and loss on her daughter. But this is the way her life had decided to turn out. But she never wanted that for her. Her beautiful, happy, loving daughter is slowly ebbing away because of the constant bereavement in her life. When Jackie stares at the ring sitting on Rose's left ring finger it angers her that he had to leave her daughter alone. Even if it was out of his control why did he not vocalise it to Rose? To come home and find him dying in the hall…she would never wish that on Rose. And then…to find out she was expecting a child by losing it…why did the universe seem to hate her? _

'_I'm worried about you, Rose.' Jackie suddenly says and Rose shakily sets down the china cup on the saucer rather loudly. The clattering sound causes her to jump._

'_Why?' Rose questions and steadies her breathing._

'_You don't look well, sweetheart.'_

'_Yeah, I know.' Rose admits and figures her mum would have noticed, she expected her to when she left her flat this afternoon._

'_I know you're still grieving, but maybe you should…I don't know…talk to someone?' Jackie offers and Rose frowns, blinking at her._

'_What? Like a psychiatrist?' Rose wonders and Jackie nods._

'_Yeah, you won't talk to me; maybe a professional can help you process everything. Help you work through everything.' Jackie informs her and Rose smiles a bit, turning away to stare at the street, wondering how everything can just go on as normal while she sits her struggling to go on some days._

'_Mum…' Rose brings and turns back to her. 'I promise I'll be fine. I will,' Jackie opens her mouth to protest but Rose shakes her head. 'No, listen. I will. Everyone grieves in different ways. Naturally, for some people, it is a longer process and for others, a shorter one. For me, it'll never go away. I know that there will always be this little ember that smoulders away in me. Right now it's flaring, but eventually it'll start to die down and one day I won't notice it until it begins to flare up out of the blue.'_

_Jackie stares at Rose and smiles sadly at her. Wondering where her wisdom had come from and when her daughter had gotten such an interesting outlook on life. She wants nothing more than to take her pain away from her. Isn't that what every mother wants? To share their child's pain or take it away completely?_

'_I just want to help you, sweetheart.' Jackie replies desperately and Rose takes her hand in hers._

'_I know you do. I'm just not ready yet…' Rose admits and holds her mum's hand tightly._

'_You can't just bury it all, you have to face it,' Jackie chides gently and Rose shrugs her shoulders. 'You've started to already, haven't you?'_

'_Kinda.' She admits and Jackie sighs._

'_Rose…'_

'_I've got too much to think about and worry about right now anyway.' Rose reminds her and Jackie eyes her._

'_Looking after yourself is more important right now.' Jackie sighs and Rose points to the thin crack that has appeared in the foundation of the building beside the little café._

'_Look,' Rose says and Jackie frowns at it. 'That's more important than my emotional state right now. He has to know about it.'_

'_I'm sure it is, whatever it is, but I worry that you're going to soldier through this pain and mask everything until finally it'll hit you and you'll be alone to deal with it.' Jackie confides and Rose frowns, not understanding her mum's worry._

'_What makes you think I'll be alone?' Rose questions and Jackie inhales._

'_I think…when you get back to him…you'll go with him.'_

'_I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet.' Rose admits firmly and Jackie smiles at her, not really believing what Rose is telling her. She's sure that if presented with the opportunity to resume her old life, she'd jump at the chance._

'_Have you thought about tomorrow?' Jackie wonders but figures it was a rather ridiculous question to ask, of course she has._

'_Yeah. A lot.' Rose nods her head and inhales deeply. Jackie can see how much the prospect of meeting again has her terrified of what to expect._

'_Do you know where to go?' _

'_No. No idea. I'm starting in Cardiff, work out from there, try Donna's place, see if they might know.' Rose responds and Jackie nods her head absently._

'_Do you think you'll be gone long?' Jackie wonders and Rose smiles at her, seeing the worry in her eyes and she tries to answer her as truthfully as she can._

'_I hope not. I have to essentially get the message to him and head back, or I run the risk of being trapped there.' Rose replies and Jackie widens her eyes._

'_What happens if you get stuck? Did you think about that? How am I going to know you're okay if you get stuck there?' Jackie questions tumble out at a rapid pace and it takes Rose off guard._

'_Well, yeah, course I have,' Rose replies and Jackie eyes her, not sure if she's being honest about that. 'If that does happen, then I will work to make my way back.'_

'_What's keeping you here? Honestly?' Jackie wonders abruptly and Rose stares at her, not expecting her question and it causes her to begin to breath heavily, looking for a way out of this line of questioning._

'_My memories…' Rose replies softly and feels fresh tears sting her eyes, clouding her vision. Jackie pushes her chair back and goes around the table, embracing Rose tightly. It causes her to close her eyes and cling to her mum's embrace._

'_Sweetheart…you know I love you, but…if that's all that's keeping you here…maybe you should move on, travel again…with…well, anyone.' Jackie states and Rose doesn't need to be told who she's implying she travel with._

'_It won't be the same between us,' Rose admits sadly, her voice muffled. 'And besides, I don't want to never be able to be close to John…I'd lose that if I left.'_

'_Rose…we move on because we have to. But he'll always be in your heart, so take him with you.' Jackie keeps her voice low but it's firm. Rose opens her eyes and turns up to her mum._

'_I'm scared.' She whispers back and that causes Jackie to embrace her tighter. _

'_I know you are, sweetheart, I know,' Jackie places a kiss on her head. 'But you have to let this weight slide from your shoulders in order to move forward. I know you're afraid you might forget, but you and I both know that won't happen.'_

'_I refuse to let it happen.' Rose confirms and Jackie smiles at her, glad for that. She's just caught a glimpse of her daughter as she returned to the surface._

'_That's what I thought,' Jackie agrees and releases Rose from her embrace, returning to her seat. 'Now, order something to eat before I have to force you to eat.'_

* * *

'_Are you sure you're ready?' The question and nudge draw Rose from her thoughts; ignoring Lea's speech and turning to Ollie she smiles._

'_Course I am.' She replies but she's sure that her response came out a little shaky._

'_It's true he'll stop it?' He questions and Rose nods her head deeply._

'_He will. I know it. I've seen him do the impossible before.' Rose confirms but Ollie doesn't look convinced._

'_How can you stop something that erases things?'_

'_You're not the Doctor.' Rose replies cryptically and Ollie grins, shrugging._

'_I'm not, you're right.'_

'_Are you two quite finished?' Lea's shrill voice causes them both to turn to her and nod their heads. 'Good. Get ready.' She orders and turns away, looking over the schematics she's holding in her hands. Ollie mocks her and Rose covers her mouth so she doesn't laugh loudly._

'_I'm sure you're not going to miss this.' _

'_I won't, but I'll still feel for those trapped here,' Rose grins as she begins to gather her things up, Ollie leaning on the wall beside her. 'How's Jane? Nothing yet?' She inquires and Ollie shakes his head._

'_Nothing, but it could be any day now.' Ollie replies and Rose smiles at the pure excitement in his eyes, he's so ready for his baby to be born. But inside…there is a small spark of jealousy. That's something she'll never know…but being envious over it is not a good look for her. So she quickly pushes it aside._

'_I hope I get back in time.' Rose slings her bag over her shoulder and ensures that the small one is tucked inside safely._

'_Me too.' _

_Rose embraces him tightly and he does the same thing. One of the only people she and John had gotten along with. And Ollie had been her protection against Lea when she had returned from her stint in the hospital and her demanding to know why she'd been there in the first place. Ollie was the only other person besides her immediate family to know why she had been there, but not the true reason. She explained it had been because of exhaustion and dehydration. She couldn't reveal the real reason but he believed her. She hated lying to him. Acknowledging the reason meant, to her, admitting her failure to keep something so precious alive. She hated being seen as a failure._

_Ollie also seemed to have no trouble lending his time when she needed someone to tell how she was feeling and to give her a tight embrace when she needed it, knowing that the one she wanted to couldn't any more. _

_They hear the sharp click of Lea's heels as they return to the large room they had chosen for the Dimension Canon. When she enters, Lea watches Rose until she breaks her embrace with Ollie and Lea gives her a curt nod._

'_Some time today, if you please.' Lea barks at them and Rose rolls her eyes at Ollie as he smiles at her, smacking her on the shoulder and she nods her head._

_He takes a step back out of the circle set up and Rose stares at the Dimension Canon, narrowing her eyes as a group of people gather around it, wondering if it would truly work. Rose inwardly smiles. She had built it once before and John had followed her building instructions she had left herself. Of course it was going to work. Between the two of them…they can do anything. Again she feels the longing in her heart as she wishes he were standing beside her, holding her hand, ready to do this. Together. _

'_Well, are you waiting for an invitation?' Rose questions and Lea narrows her eyes. Nothing had changed between them, sadly. But Rose was very glad to be leaving her presence._

'_Power it up!' Lea barks and those closest to the canon do as she commands. 'Remember your mission, Tyler. Deliver the message and come straight back. Do not fraternise. Understood?'_

'_Yes. Understood.' Rose replies automatically. Truth was, once there, she'd do whatever she damn well pleased. _

'_Good. All right, activate it!'_

_Rose closes her eyes and turns around, facing the opposite wall. She remembered this part, it felt like this huge force was pushing her forward and she felt as though she had no choice but to start running. _

_When she feels the warmth start to engulf her, she inhales sharply and readies herself for the hurling action that inevitably follows it. Here she goes. Oh she'd better be ready, because there wasn't anything to do now but complete her mission. That's all it is to her. Nothing more. She doesn't want it to be. He doesn't deserve her. She's still debating whether or not to meet him under an assumed name. Not revealing herself so that way her feelings for him won't be reignited and she doesn't have to grow close to him or face the choice of having to go with him or come home. Funny. What was home to her now? She'd better decide quickly because she's already running._

* * *

No matter how hard she tries…it seems as though she just can't sleep tonight. Her mind is much too loud for reasons she isn't sure of. She's already left once to play the piano, losing herself in the music, but that hadn't done much to tire her out. And so she begrudgingly returned to his room, tired and annoyed that she couldn't get comfortable. She watches him, asleep, finally after who knows how long. It's only been once that she's seen him sleep since she's been back, preferring to stay up and fiddle with the TARDIS, joining her later in his room.

Tonight, however, he'd fallen asleep before she even got the chance to say anything to him. Odd behaviour for him, she thinks. But she shrugs it off and smiles slightly when she watches him sleep. Not a care or worry in the world. Unlike her. She sighs and pushes back the covers for the second time that night. But before she gets out, she leans over and places a light kiss on the back of his head, she doesn't receive any movement from him. She is amazed at how soundly he's asleep.

Soundlessly she creeps from the bed to the door and glances over her shoulder, smiling as she slips into the hallway. She breathes a sigh of relief; glad she hadn't woken him and maintains the air of stillness around her as she makes her way to her room, figuring if playing the piano hadn't helped, maybe going for a run would. The hot shower would soothe her muscles and maybe make her drowsy enough for sleep.

Deciding that's what needs to be done, she opens her door and glances around the piles of clothes she still hadn't bothered to put away. She should get on that, it's making the room seem smaller and cluttered. She hasn't always been the neatest person, it's starting to spill over into his room as well, but even she has her breaking point.

She digs through her pile closest to the door and finds her running shoes and looks around for some shorts. Finding them all to be a bit too wrinkled, the only ones unaffected by her messy tendencies are the ones she would have worn to yoga. She makes a bit of a face and sighs. They'd have to do, but they won't be the comfiest. The black shorts seemed to be resistant to the wrinkles, though and as she slips them on, sitting on the ground to tie her shoes up, she glances around and finds her shirt, her blue favourite one peeking out from under the black duffle bag. She yanks on it and the bag shifts, sending the contents skirting across her floor.

She blinks and glances at the sports bra in her hands. She curses and throws it aside, looking for her blue tank. Growing frustrated at her inability to find it causes her to begin throwing her clothes over her shoulder as she searches for it. Still nothing. Where did it get to? Did she forget it somewhere? She grows angry and decides the moment she comes back, she'll clean up this messy room.

She reaches for her back up pink shirt and tosses it on over the blue bra she's decided to wear. As she gets to her feet, something catches her eye and she bends down, moving some of the clothing out of the way. She picks up the small device and smiles.

It had been some time since she's seen the trainer. A token give to her while at the Proclamation from the Judoon. It was like having a personal trainer at her beck and call whenever she wanted. It is computerised and programmable, projecting a sparring partner that was fully capable of receiving her attacks, but anything received from the partner would be in form of an X, if she chose to. If she wanted more realism then she could forgo the safety precautions. Honestly she doesn't recall what she had left them as because it's been so long. She would find out in due time.

She smiles a bit and decides to bring the circular device with her. Might be fun to see if she's gotten any better since the last time she recalls engaging with the computer.

Feeling rather pleased with her discovery, she heads to the console room and looks around, nothing. She appears to be alone still. She's glad he's still asleep; he doesn't allow himself enough downtime in her opinion. She quietly goes to the console and frowns, staring, trying to remember how exactly to pilot the TARDIS. She bites her lip and looks up.

'Feel like doing me a favour?' The light shines on her and she smiles. 'You're the best. Could you land in London? I can't sleep and I'm hoping a run will tire me out,' Rose widens her eyes and grips the console as the room starts to shake. Moments later the shaking ceases and Rose looks around. She smiles up at the ceiling. 'You're amazing. Thanks!'

Rose heads to the door, taking her music player and glances over her shoulder and smiles at the console room. She sticks her arm out as a wave to the TARDIS. She begins to feel the energy come back and opens the door, heading out and hoping that this will tire her out enough.

* * *

He hadn't heard Rose leave the bed. When he sits up, it doesn't look as though she'd even been in the bed. Her side is completely made up and wrinkle free. He frowns and gets to his feet, walking to the door but when he sticks his head out into the hall, he doesn't even hear anything. Has she fallen asleep in her room…or the console room?

Ensuring that he's quiet as he heads to her room, just in case she is asleep, when he reaches it, the door is already propped open slightly and when he puts his head into her room, she isn't there. It's just a bunch of clothes strewn about her floor. He frowns, so where could she have gone?

Even entering the console room there is nothing there but the silence surrounding him. It's slightly unnerving. He leans on the console and ponders where exactly she could have gone in such a short amount of time. Glancing up and seeing the door in his line of vision he tilts his head and begins to walk to the door, wondering if his assumptions are correct.

Sure enough, when he does open the door, he finds himself in an alleyway close to a main road. It's early, the sun hasn't risen yet. There is still a thin layer of darkness that clings to the sky, only disturbed by the soft light from the street lamps he can see in the distance.

When he walks into the street he turns around in a small circle, wondering what way she could have taken and how long ago she had gone out. He wanders the streets, keeping his eye out for her when he notices the only lights on in this part of the street that are illuminated are the ones that belong to a rather old looking gym. Frowning and his curiosity peaked; he heads towards the building and notices the muffled sound of music as it erupts from the building. He checks his watch and notices that it's barely half past four in the morning. How does she have that much energy? If she's even there at all.

He decides to attempt to see if she's there anyway. So he walks towards the old looking gym, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looks around, still slightly unnerved that she was able to come so far without him noticing. He pulls the door open to the gym and notices that there is a stillness and darkness in the entrance. He looks around and decides to follow the muffled music still. Doing so leads him around a corner and to a set of worn metal doors.

Opening them reveals a rather large gymnasium that is equipped with everything that caters to gymnasts to boxers to regular enthusiasts. He leans in the doorway and watches, perplexed at the young woman lying on one of the mats facing him. However Rose doesn't see him because she has her arm draped over her eyes as she continues to pant. She's looks tired but he notices that her feet continue to move along with the rhythm of the music, even if it's slowed considerably, to the point where it is almost nonexistent. But he can hear it, and so can Rose.

Her breathing hasn't slowed and every once and while he'll catch her cursing, in small short breaths as she does her utmost to come back to neutral. Unfortunately for her, he begins to hear the music pick up its pace, the bass growing louder, followed by the drums and then the guitar. He listens to her groan and moves her arm away from her face and sigh.

She suddenly brings her knees high into her chest before she kicks them upwards and away from her chest as she gets back onto her feet. He widens his eyes at the swiftness of her recovery. The move had required her to put pressure on her neck and the back of her head because she rubs them briefly before walking towards a rather old looking table. That move had been called a kip, he remembered it abruptly.

She hasn't noticed him yet and that's probably why she's so comfortable in her atmosphere and in her element. She snaps her fingers, moving her hips to the music as she stops at the table and strips off the bright pink shirt she had been wearing, hastily wrapping something around her fingers with fluidity.

Ah, he can see why she's moving to this song, he enjoys listening to it well. It seems to work well for what she's doing as she walks towards a punching bag that hands in a corner of the gym, faded from the years of use and disuse. Rose quickly stretches and waits for the most appropriate time to join in.

When she's found a suitable line, she hits that bag hard, the dust shaking off and dispersing into the light. She continuously strikes the bag, moving as if the bag were her opponent. However it's when she starts to sing along with the song he wonders how she is able to concentrate, striking the bag with hard, precise punches, she doesn't stumble over the lyrics or hesitate in her strikes. She moves seamlessly. And he smiles when she starts singing louder. Off in her own world.

'_Sail on, on a distant highway. I've got to keep on chasin' a dream, I've gotta be on my way. Wish there was something I could say…_'

When the rhythmic guitar begins, indicating the pause in the lyrics, she starts to dance to it. Clapping her hands along with the song…it brings a smile to his face at just how she seems to be enjoying herself even though moments ago she had been exhausted.

She then starts to combine her strikes with her kicks, having to step back so she doesn't get hit with the bag. It almost seems like she's realising some pent up anger the harder she hits the bag with her foot or fist. She looks like she's having a great time doing it, pausing to dance to the beat of the song.

'_Well I get so lonely when I am without you, but in my mind, deep in my mind, I can't forget about you. Good times, and faces that remind me…I'm tryin' to forget your name and leave it all behind me. You're coming back to find me…_' Her voice is loud and carries all around her, reverberating off the walls.

Another dance break and he tilts his head, wondering if all her training had been as fun as this. Of course, he assumes not and being Rose, she probably made as fun as she could, because that's just who she is. Uniformity and rules don't always sit well with her, hell she always ignored his rules, preferring to do her own thing, usually not caring or disregarding the ramifications. But that's okay, he didn't mind. That's what he liked about her. Although he wonders if he should go over to her, so he doesn't have to keep watching her. And yet he doesn't want to interrupt, he's enjoying how much fun she's having.

She keeps right on going, until the song eventually ends and she looks relieved, steadying the bag with her hands and starts panting. She starts to walk in small circles, putting her hands behind her head and inhaling deeply. She stops by the table with her music player and pink shirt, bending down, she rubs her left ankle a bit. He wonders if that was the one she had broken. He can't imagine the pain she had gone through with that. Honestly he couldn't picture her not moving around the way she does now. He's curious to see if she'd some day tell him about how it happened.

He watches, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as she shoves the pink shirt aside and lifts up a flat, metal disk, running it over in her hands. She appears to be debating something but resolves it quickly and tosses the disc onto the floor. Immediately it breaks apart down the centre and a man appears before her. He is much taller than her and extremely fit, dressed to fight. Rose doesn't seem to mind as she wipes her face with her shirt, tossing it down on the table again. The music is still playing and she turns to the man who is standing still, watching her.

'Hello, Ivan,' Rose smiles and then frowns when he greets her in Russian. 'Whoops, forgot about that,' She bends down to the disk and brings up a floating computer screen, hastily typing something in. She glances up and smiles. 'There. Let's try again. Hi, Ivan.'

'Greetings, Marion Smith,' He nods at her, the voice slightly computerised. 'I do respectfully ask that you stop calling me Ivan.'

'Why?' Rose wonders as she readjusts the bandages on her hands. 'You didn't have a name, so I gave you one.'

'We do not have names, Miss Smith. It is the way we were programmed and designed.' Ivan replies and Rose shrugs.

'Well, I think it sounds so much better than Kinato540.' Rose challenges and Ivan seems unresponsive. Choosing to ignore her and instead he mentally recalls her statistics.

'Miss Smith, I have recounted your last log on as dated one year and twelve days ago. Is that correct?' Ivan wonders and Rose frowns, folding her arms.

'I don't know. You're the expert here,' Rose responds casually. 'And I keep telling you to call me Marion.'

'Then I am correct. And I respectfully decline, as always.' Ivan responds and Rose shrugs her shoulders, placing her hands on her hips.

'Whatever you say.' Rose responds and stifles a yawn. Now that she hadn't been forcing herself to go harder and harder during her training, she begins to feel tired, however she can't stop now. Another hour and she'll call it quits, head back to the TARDIS and go from there. That thought begins to excite her.

'Shall we begin, Miss Smith?' Ivan wonders and Rose nods her head, glancing over her shoulder to glance at the music. Ivan has noticed as well and can't help but comment on it. 'I do hope you have ceased all that inane singing and dancing during the designated training period. It was irksome then.'

Rose merely shrugs her shoulders, a wide smile on her face. She walks towards Ivan limber and circles him a few times as he carefully watches her, doing his best to anticipate her movements. She places her hands on her hips as she continues to circle him, loving the fact that the Stones' Jumping Jack Flash came on. This would be a perfect lesson for him to lean. That he shouldn't underestimate the power that music had on one's ability to train.

'Oh, Ivan,' Rose smiles and watches him eye her from behind. 'Music is great to train to. I mean, the beat can really get you pumped up. Observe.' Rose deals Ivan's kidneys two forceful blows as she shouts out one, two at the exact same time the song's lyrics start.

Ivan wasn't expecting that and for a split second he bends over from the pain as Rose hastily performs a back handspring to get out Ivan's hook punch. When she has landed on her feet, she starts to move her hips to the rhythm once again. Her smile taunts Ivan.

'Point taken, Marion, but I still prefer the silence.' Ivan responds and his fits connect with Rose's forearms as she brings them up to defend her face. She smirks at him.

'Well, I know that, it's cause you're no fun.' Rose responds and locks her leg with Ivan's grip. He forcibly shoves her leg down and Rose stumbles back from the recoil.

'I am not programmed for fun, Marion, I am here as a sparring partner to ensure that your skills continue to develop,' Ivan reminds her for the one-hundredth time. Rose moves back from his uppercut. 'Which, might I add…your reaction time is a bit slow.'

Rose stops and places her hands on her hips as Ivan continues to charge at her. 'Excuse you! You're not my first go, today,' Rose call to him as she takes a step to the side and flips to the side. Ivan stops at where she used to be as Rose lands her feet, still scowling. 'I've already run two kilometres and done an hour of interval training.'

'Then you should have a lot of energy left.' Ivan remarks and Rose manages to block the side of her head against Ivan's sidekick, but it does send her stumbling back.

'Quite the opposite, actually,' Rose maintains flatly and manages to land a solid kick in Ivan's chest with the ball of her foot. She looks past him to the worn table and smiles widely when another excellent rock song comes on. Just to irk Ivan more, she starts to sing. '_Oh, a storm is threatening, my very life today. If I don't get some shelter, oh yeah, I'm gonna fade away._' She sticks her tongue out at Ivan.

'Those sound like excuses, which as you recall, I am not fond of. Would you kindly stop that?' Ivan remarks angrily and Rose shakes her head. However doing so causes her to misjudge his movements and he manages to grab a hold of her arm and lifts her off the ground, over his head. She lets out a cry of surprise.

He throws her to the ground, and she lands hard on the matt. Before she can manage to get her feet under her, Ivan has dropped to her level, straddling her waist and pinning her arms over her head. He smiles slightly at her as Rose rolls her eyes. She will not be defeated.

'I remember, but they are not excuses. And I like having fun while sparring.' Rose reminds him and starts to breathe heavily the more her body is in a sedate state. She begins to think of a way to get out of her situation, and after a few moments, she believes she has it.

'Perhaps, but look where all that distraction has landed you. It appears as though I have won this round.' Ivan smiles and Rose shrugs. Letting him enjoy his supposed victory, Rose abruptly slams her forehead into his and he immediately lets go of her hands, and the moment her hands are free, she sits up and punches him right in the throat.

He sputters and falls of her and on to his back, his hands over his throat as Rose performs another kip and strides over to him. She puts her foot on his chest and Ivan looks up to her as he continues to cough violently. She raises her eyebrows at him, placing her hands on her hips.

'What was that about winning?' Rose wonders and Ivan nods his head, closing his eyes.

'I have misspoken. Well done, Miss Smith.' Ivan wheezes through that compliment and Rose removes her foot from his chest, holding out her hand as he grips it and she helps him to his feet.

'I'm always focused, even when it appears I'm distracted.' Rose informs him and he nods his head.

'I shall remember that,' Ivan rubs his throat a bit as Rose gives him a crooked smile. 'Shall we have another round?' He wonders but Rose throws up her hands.

Rose shakes her head, finally feeling the energy leave her. 'Nope. Sorry. I'm done. I can't do more.'

'That is when you will improve, you will focus more.' Ivan responds but Rose won't have it, she holds up her hand.

'Or I'll mess up because my mind wanders.'

'If you are undisciplined, then yes.' He remarks and Rose narrows her eyes at the barb thrown her way.

'Okay, that's all for today.' Rose responds and turns to the table. She holds up her hands as she walks towards the metal disc that lays a few meters beyond the table.

'There is still the matter of testing your weapon proficiency. My data banks indicate that it is empty.' Ivan reminds her but Rose doesn't pay any attention to him. She walks by the metal disc and stops at the table, taking the pink shirt; she wipes her face off and inhales deeply, turning back to Ivan.

'Yeah, and it's likely to remain empty. I don't use weapons, Ivan, I've told you that before.' She replies and Ivan folds his arms.

'I just thought I'd try, Miss Smith.' Ivan remarks and Rose smiles slightly.

'Well, you can stop, that isn't likely to change.'

'Very well,' Ivan replies and Rose heads towards the metal disc. 'I suppose that is it for this session?'

'It is.' Rose agrees and picks up the disc. She looks up to Ivan and smiles.

'Well, a pleasure to spar with you as always, Miss Smith. You certainly keep it interesting.' Ivan remarks and Rose nods her head.

'Agreed, Ivan, I'll see you next time.' Rose presses a button on the disc and Ivan dissipates before her eyes, retracting into the disc. Rose holds the disc to her side and breathes a sigh of relief.

For a moment she doesn't move, preferring the new indie song that has come on and she enjoys it before she starts to feel her muscles ache. She had landed funny on the mat and sighs. She rubs her left shoulder and then grips the table leaning forward to stretch the muscles in her arms.

She reaches out and switches off the music, panting as she places her hands behind her, on her head, trying to steady her breathing. She feels amazing, glad that she had decided to work so hard. She missed it, but now she's fatigued. She takes her hair out, running her fingers through it as she ties it into a bun, already craving a hot, steamy shower.

'That was quite entertaining.'

The new voice startles Rose as she whips her stare over to the entrance of the gym and blinks, a small smile on her face once she has shaken the shock off of it. She places her hands on her hips and raises her eyebrows at him, daring him to come forward.

Rose smiles as he takes her offer, pushing himself off the doorframe. He walks towards her as taps her foot impatiently, waiting for him. When he does finally approach her, Rose folds her arms across her chest.

'Watching me again, huh?' Rose questions and watches as he shrugs his shoulders, taking in the room with a curious look in his eyes.

'It was an accident, I swear.' The Doctor maintains and Rose flings him a disbelieving look as she picks up the pink shirt and holds it in her hand.

'I don't believe that.' She challenges softly and the Doctor shrugs, still studying his surroundings.

'Well, I couldn't find you on the TARDIS and we're sitting in an alleyway. Slightly suspicious.' The Doctor reminds her and Rose shrugs.

'I went for a wander.' She replies simply and inhales deeply, swallowing before throwing the pink shirt overtop of herself.

'I can see that,' He responds with a bit of a half smile. 'Why?'

'UNIT owns this place, never bothered to fix it up. We would come here to train, blow off some steam, relax,' Rose responds casually, glancing around the room. 'I'm just surprised no one is here.'

'Relax?' The Doctor echoes and frowns. She nods her head deeply. 'How?'

'You just saw it,' Rose responds and the Doctor eyes her a bit, clearly missing how that would help anyone unwind. 'What? It helps. Honestly. And I made it more fun.' Rose replies with a hint of mischief in her voice. He matches her mischievous look.

'Yes so I heard. Although it seems to have annoyed your sparring partner. Where did you get a Kinato540?'

'Present.' Rose replies and drinks from a bottle of water she's gotten from the table.

'From?'

'Judoon?' Rose says between sips. 'Parting gift given to me when I decided to work for UNIT. They didn't think I was ready. I wasn't trained sufficiently,' She glances to the disc still sitting on the table. She frowns and turns up to the Doctor. 'They'd be shocked now.'

'Would they?' The Doctor wonders with a smile and Rose nods.

'I think so,' Rose places her hands on her hips and her eyes tell him to challenge her if he dares. He doesn't and Rose collects her music player and the metal disc, eyeing him with an impish smile, she motions to the door. 'Ready?'

'For?' The Doctor wonders and Rose shrugs at him. The Doctor is about to put his arm around her shoulders but then decides against it. He assumes that she probably wouldn't appreciate it, she's still covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Rose turns up to him and nods her head. Telling him his assumptions are correct.

'Thought you promised me a concert?' She wonders innocently and the Doctor watches her, her cheery disposition.

'Well, according to the local time, it's only six fifteen in the morning.' The Doctor informs her and Rose shrugs her shoulders.

'Is that all?' She questions and begins to head for the doors, the Doctor tailing behind her.

'That's good?' He says questionably and Rose turns back to him, watching him as she flicks the lights off and the old, decaying gym is plunged into darkness.

'Yeah, it is. I just have to get cleaned up and then we can go to a concert! It's Tuesday after all.' Rose reminds him as they head out into street. She locks the door behind her and notices that the street has started to come alive in a slight way.

'Are you sure you're not going to fall asleep?' He wonders playfully and Rose flings him an unimpressed look, after a few seconds she smiles warmly at him.

'Nope. I have too much energy again. Second wind.' Rose declares as they make their way through the streets and towards the TARDIS.

'How long is that going to last?' The Doctor questions and Rose shrugs her shoulders.

'As long as I want it to.'

'How much sleep _did_ you get last night?'

'Not as much as you.' Rose replies with a slight smile and her features cloud over, remembering why she couldn't.

'Rose? What is it?'

'Nothing. Just some dreams.' Rose answers softly. She doesn't want to tell him the nervous, anxious feeling she's developed since she's been awake. Like something is about to happen to her, she just isn't sure what. That and her mind had simply refused to be silent as it attempted to figure out the mystery.

'Bad?'

'I don't know…what they were.' Rose admits and the Doctor pauses by the TARDIS door, eyeing her before he unlocks it. He steps in and Rose quickly glances over her shoulder before she steps in as well.

'What do you mean?' The Doctor wonders and Rose rubs her arm.

'It was just bits and pieces, very incoherent. They just wouldn't stop.' Rose recalls and the Doctor puts his arm around her shoulders, wondering why all of a sudden they would simply start again.

'Do you think it's like…the one you had before?' He questions, Rose knows the one he means. The alternate reality, the dream of their goodbye on that beach. The one where she was trapped in a parallel world by accident, spending her whole time trying to get back to him.

'I don't know. I couldn't make them out.' Rose answers but he notices that the concern, apprehension and anxiety abruptly drain away from her face. He can tell she no longer wishes to discuss the matter. He has to oblige.

'Well…' The Doctor begins but Rose cuts him off.

'I think I should go get cleaned up.' Rose's voice is dismissive and he had been right in assuming that she wished the conversation would end. She smiles up at him and heads towards the hall.

It worries him that she may be having dreams that could predict alternate events. And then of course his minds wanders to if the entity that is such a vital part of her has decided to make a comeback. He hasn't spoken with her since the night he regenerated; he believed that was the last time. She would have known that their paths would cross again, she could see everything. All the infinite possibilities. Of course she hid it from Rose. She wouldn't have known anything like this was possible unless those visions are starting to bleed into her mind.

Perhaps he should just drop it, obviously Rose had. Maybe they are simply getting worked up over nothing. It's probably nothing more than dreams she didn't remember because that's what there were, fleeting dreams. However a part of him won't and he vows to figure out if it is another warning message. A warning for what, he's not sure.

He recalls her apprehension and nervousness about his need to discover Clara's origins and where exactly it could lead them. It set her on edge but hadn't told him why exactly it had. Was she being fearful over nothing? It's hard to ascertain for certain. Rose doesn't worry over trivial or miniscule things. When she worries, she has good reason to. He wonders what will happen. That is the hardest part for him is the waiting, the unknown factors his life. He knows they will face it together, anything massive like that they always have. She truly does not know how much he relies on her bravery to keep him straight. And he absolutely loves her.

He shifts his weight from one foot to the other as he glances up to the stairs and the hall, as it still is quiet. He assumes that she will take some time, needing it to calm down and relax. He's never seen that kind of side of her before. Partly because it never existed before. She continues to tell him that he didn't do that to her, it simply was created because of the line of work she had decided to take up. It evolved, she evolved, and changing who she was but the core of her remained the same. She's just become worldlier. Carried herself differently than when they had first met, she wasn't just that naïve girl anymore, she…was still his Rose but changed, matured.

And yet still a slight secret to him. However, he's resolved to have her figured out, but that's only if she allows him to. Especially considering the biggest portion of her life involved the parallel world and…well, the other him.

It's understandable that she's protective of him…but she just wants to know that she had a good life there. She had said she had but what if she was just deflecting his question? He wants to know about her adventures there. But when she tries to talk about it, he can see her protective nature kicks in and she shuts down before the hurt has a chance to fully explain everything. Her bitterness comes through still; he suspects it will for some time. She clearly isn't over it yet; her anger towards him might have dissipated but not the direction in which her life had gone. And the life she's lost. He wonders what her life would have been like had she not gotten tangled up in his. Their meeting was an accident, purely and yet he wouldn't change a thing about their meeting. The question is, would she? He's torn. Part of him realises that she wouldn't, she's glad she wound up in his life. But another part wonders if she misses her old life back in the parallel universe.

These are the questions he wishes to ask her but is still a bit uneasy around. She has an air about her. He isn't sure how to correctly describe it, but it's there. Maybe it's her closed off attitude, the way she carries herself now, but she can be quite intimidating sometimes, even if it is unintentional. She's gritty on one side but sweet on the other. It adds to her already complex character. He just wants to understand her more. That task doesn't seem too daunting to him, but perhaps it is to her. It's awfully personal.

'Sorry I took so long.'

The voice causes him to lean around the console and blink, watching Rose as she bounds down the stairs dressed casually with a smile on her face. Her smile in infectious and he finds himself matching hers when she comes to stand beside him.

'Think nothing of it.' He replies and Rose leans on the console.

'So, where are we going?' She wonders and then widens her eyes. 'Oh, can we see Zeppelin?' She puts her hands together, pleading with him, there's a slight pout on her lips.

'I'm saving that one. We're going to 1969, Queens. We're going to see Janis Joplin.' He decides and already sets the TARDIS in motion. Rose's eyes light up.

'Oh! Your favourite!' She grins and watches as he avoids her gaze out of embarrassment. 'I'm excited!' She declares.

'You're going to love her,' The Doctor throws another lever. 'She's just brilliant on stage.'

'I bet she is,' Rose comments and takes the Doctor's hand in her own the moment the TARDIS ceases shaking. 'Well, come on! Let's go!'

Things don't look very urban the moment they step out of the TARDIS.

* * *

They turn in small circles, wondering where exactly they are as the dead, brown grass crunches beneath their feet. This certainly isn't Queens New York. There is nothing urban about the hill that lies in front of them and the severely neglected grounds sprawled before them. Rose turns to the hill and she shields her eyes from the sun as she frowns at the massive, dilapidated building standing there. It's even got a tower of some kind and she wonders what exactly this building is. Clearly it isn't in use any more, but what was its purpose back in the day?

She turns her attention back to the grounds and can't help but notice how isolated everything is. She can't see anything off into the distance but more landscape. She then noticed the one, solitary road that leads up the hill. She swallows.

'So…Queens looks different today…' Rose comments and the Doctor blinks, looking around before he turns back to Rose.

'Yeah…very different.' He agrees and together they start to walk up the over grown path that leads up to the building.

Due to years of neglect, the path hardly shows signs of the gravel that once lay there. It's nothing but grass, claiming it back. Rose continues to observe their surroundings, as she looks over her shoulder, unable to shake the feeling that they're being watched. The wind stirs the trees as they groan and it echoes around them. Rose links her arm with the Doctor's as they continue up the path, unsure of what to expect and why they've landed here. All she does feel is an uneasiness that seems to be increasing. He's glanced down at Rose when she's linked her arm with his. She's not paying attention to where they are going; she keeps looking over her shoulder to the wild landscape behind them. Her eyes are scanning everything. What's she looking for?

'So…do you know where we even are?' She wonders abruptly and the Doctor takes on the sonic, shoving it into the air and Rose waits for her answer. She still can't shake the feeling that they are being watched, their every move scrutinised.

'We're in…Sussex?' The Doctor questions and shakes the sonic a bit, frowning.

'What? We haven't even left?' Rose repeats and the Doctor glances down to her.

'No, we've left. Different day, different month…'

'Weird…why are we here?' Rose's question goes unanswered when she comes to a sudden realisation. 'Doctor…do you hear that?'

'No…'

'Me either. The wind's gone. There aren't any birds chirping…' Rose informs him uneasily as they continue up the path. That feeling doesn't go away, instead it grows. She has never been somewhere like this before, where it's eerily silent, the clouds are shrouding the sun, creating an overcast sky. It adds to the air of discomfort.

'Probably a reason…' The Doctor brushes it off as he sets his sights on the building that lies before them.

Rose flings him an unimpressed look but the looming shadow they've currently walked into causes her to glance up. The building looks even creepier up close, in her mind. It is abandoned, fallen into a rotten state of decay. Windows are missing entirely or have been shattered, like something has been thrown at it.

The modern chain link fence that has been erected to encase it does little to offer a warning to trespassers. The gates are open wide; either by forgetfulness or vandals it isn't clear. Both the Doctor and Rose are quiet as they study the building before them.

The red brick is crumbling in spots; some bricks are missing completely as the grey stone on the lower portion of the building has deep cracks in it. It lacks embellishments of any kind, further proving that this building is nothing more than a utility building. And there at the top of the doors are faded letters, which at one point had proudly identified this building, but have been lost to time.

Rose squints as she attempts to decipher the words there and becomes uneasy when she finally is able to identify them. Hellingly Asylum. This is an asylum, albeit a decommissioned one, clearly.

Now that she's identified this, Rose assumes that the portion of the building they are standing in front of is an administrative block, but the building extends further to the sides. She turns to the Doctor who is already waiting for her to meet his gaze. He turns his attention back to the dull wooden door and reaches for the handle. Rose places her hand on his arm and gives him a bit of a worried look.

'Are you sure we should?' Rose wonders nervously and the Doctor gives her a funny look.

'Are you scared?' He questions with a slight smile and Rose widens her eyes at him. Almost immediately she narrows them at him and places her hands on her hips.

'No!'

'What harm ever came from simply looking?' The Doctor wonders and Rose rolls her eyes as he pulls the heavy door open. It creaks heavily from disuse and the Doctor heads right on in.

Rose however takes a cautious step towards the door when she feels something cold on the back of her neck. She turns around, over her shoulder only to be greeted by a silent, brown, decaying landscape. Assuming it to be the wind, she rubs the back of her neck and inhales deeply, walking through the doors. She does her best to ignore the rational side of her mind when it reminds her that there wasn't any wind blowing on the grounds. So instead she decides to disregard that aspect and believe that she was simply imagining things.

When she does enter the Asylum, she doesn't see the Doctor right away and she's struck by the amount of decay and neglect that has claimed the building. Stretching before her is a long, narrow corridor. Only on the right side are there doors that lead to other rooms of the Asylum. The left side has the broken windows, allowing the sunlight to shine through. Very few remain fully in tact.

Rose swallows and takes a few steps forward, noticing that almost all the floor tiles have been worn down or torn up. Plaster from the walls has started to detach itself and fallen to the ground, shattering into multiple pieces. When she looks up, a small section of the arched roof has collapsed, exposing rafters and sunlight, in which Rose can see the particles of dirt and dust as they float in the air.

Filth has claimed this Asylum. Large piles of it, leaves, dirt, and branches are scattered everywhere. She bites her lip and walks further down the corridor but abruptly stops when she sees, at the very end of the corridor, someone is standing there. She frowns and tilts her head, wondering why the Doctor is merely standing there and not coming towards her. Well, if he's going to be like that, then she'd simply go to him. And so she starts towards him.

'Doctor?' She calls down to him.

'What?' His voice causes Rose to turn around and widen her eyes as he comes out of one of the rooms to her right. Shocked she turns around and notices that the figure is gone. How was that possible?

Rose feels that nervous feeling building within her and she turns back to the Doctor. 'How'd you do that?'

'Do what?'

'How'd you get from the end of the hall to that room?' Rose wonders as she points to the end of the corridor to the room the Doctor had just come out of. He watches her with a funny expression.

'I've been in that room since we came in,' The Doctor informs her and Rose frowns. She turns back to the end of the hall but sees nothing. 'Why?'

'I just…thought I saw something down there.' Rose continues to really study the end of the hall, she doesn't look back to answer him.

'Like what?' The Doctor wonders and comes to stand beside her. He doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just a decrepit building.

'Someone else is here?' She offers but shakes her head. 'I'm probably seeing things.'

'Well, if there is someone else here, I'm sure we'll eventually run into them,' The Doctor surmises and has no idea of the ramifications of his words. 'Come here, I found something interesting.' The Doctor takes her arm and pulls her into the room he had just come out of. Rose watches the end of hall intensely and widens her eyes as she sees a shadow move, passing by but she sees no more as her vision shifts from the corridor to an office of some type.

Much like everything else in this run down Asylum, the office hasn't been spared by the ravages of time either. Loose papers, folders are scattered across the floor, covered with a fine layer of dust. Tucked in at the back end of the room is a large desk, and in the middle of the room, a stone fireplace, with large, empty shelves on the right hand side of the room. Chairs have all been overturned, with some of the fabric ones sporting deep cuts in the fabric.

The Doctor heads back towards the desk and Rose follows him, taking note of the broken glass on the floor underneath the windows and the peeling, yellowed wallpaper.

'So, what'd you find?' Rose questions, hoping to take her mind off of the general uncomfortable atmosphere of the building. She walks towards the desk and the Doctor picks up the over turned wooden chair, sitting in it.

'Hellingly Asylum, Rose,' The Doctor hands her a very old photograph of what she assumes is the Asylum many years ago. 'Taken in 1903 when the Asylum was opened.'

Rose studies the old photo. The building was very grandeur in its day, from what she can make out. She debates sitting on the desk to study it more, she decides against it, not wanting to take the dirt with her. What strikes her as odd is the fact that there isn't anyone important posing in the photo with the newly christened Asylum. When she turns the photo over to the back, she can see in faded black ink is the year 1903.

'Are there any more?' She wonders and the Doctor begins to shuffle some of the papers around. He opens one of the desk drawers after a bit of a struggle due to the warped wood.

'Uh, I don't know…' He informs her, continuing his rummaging.

Rose begins to wander the room, seeing if anything jumps out at her. She can hear the Doctor shuffling through the papers and she notices something covered on the floor. She steps back and frowns, bending down to pick it up, she notices a rather intricate set of drawings on a large piece of paper. She holds it at arms length and blows the dust off of it, shaking it as well.

'Doctor, look.' Rose turns around and holds up the piece of paper in front of her. She peers around the corner and watches the Doctor glance up. He smiles at her.

'Oh, Rose, blueprints!' He informs her and he pushes the chair back, getting up and striding towards her. He takes them from her hands and heads back to the desk, laying them out so he can examine them. Rose follows him and looks at the blueprints.

The Asylum has an arrow like design. Here, in the part they are in currently is indeed the administrative side; there are kitchens, recreational halls and medical offices. In accordance with the times, men and women were separated. Their quarters were labelled with men on the west side of the Asylum along with the workshops, boiler house, water tower and maintenance shops. The women were on the east side along with more traditionally domestic things. Laundry, sewing and nurses' station were all there as well. From the looks of it, the main complex was linked to the buildings by a series of extensive network of corridors.

Rose can also see a chapel labelled to the north of the main building and four further villas on the park like estate, with one belonging to the children that were at one point housed at Hellingly as well, as it is branded. It all seems peculiar to her, the purpose of the Asylum. She wonders why exactly it has fallen into such a state of disarray and neglect and wonders if it was because as the times changed, asylums were no longer considered ethical and generally fell out as to make way for more modern ways of dealing with patients in their care.

'It's a massive place…' Rose finally speaks after some time and turns her gaze up to the Doctor. He remains quiet as he nods his head but then Rose notices the faintest etching of a smile as it appears on his face.

'Wanna look around?' He questions cheerily and Rose lowers her gaze to the blueprints still sprawled out before them, mentally trying to decide what to do.

'Yeah I guess, I mean, we're obviously here for a reason.' Rose agrees and tries not to let the eerie atmosphere get to her.

It's something about the Asylum she can't place, but these types of places before have never bothered her before. She's been in hundreds of abandoned places in the past, with John, on her own, but they have never given off the vibe that this one has. That's something she just doesn't understand. She folds her arms and straightens up as the Doctor folds up the blueprints and puts them into his pocket.

'You don't find this intriguing?' The Doctor wonders and Rose shrugs her shoulders.

'I'm…just on edge.' Rose admits and they head back out into the corridor. Nothing has changed, there is still graffiti on the walls and they take a right turn, heading further into the bowels of the Asylum.

'On edge? Why?' The Doctor wonders and catches Rose looking over her shoulder.

'Don't you feel it?' She questions when she turns back to him and he gives her a funny look.

'Feel what?' He questions and looks around. He sees nothing but debris on the ground, plaster chunks crunching beneath their feet, glass shattering further the moment they step on it. Even looking up to the arched ceiling provides nothing, just peeling plaster.

'That there's someone watching us?' Rose drops her voice and her question comes out as uncertain.

'No, not at all.' The Doctor replies and Rose shakes her head.

'Okay, so it is all in my head,' Rose surmises and that makes her feel slightly better. It could be the fact that she hasn't slept well or at all today. He watches her carefully for a few more minutes before Rose has gotten wind of his staring and she frowns. 'What?'

'Are you sure you're okay?' The Doctor questions and Rose nods her head. She inhales deeply to steady herself.

'Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, let's go.' Rose replies and attempts to put that nagging voice away somewhere it won't bother her.

He reluctantly drops the subject, but keeps a closer eye on her. Maybe she doesn't know what's bothering her because she can't identify the feelings associated with it. She's on edge because of the feeling that someone is watching them. It seems a bit…far-fetched. Her senses could be heightened because of her lack of sleep. But even he doesn't believe that. It's then he realises that Rose has walked on further than he has and he quickens his pace to catch up to her.

* * *

The only sounds they hear are their own, especially the small heel on Rose's flat as they continue to walk through the damaged Asylum. The one abrupt left they take leads them into another series of corridors. This is the first one they've been in that has been different in design. There are doors on both sides of the walls and when they peer in, see nothing but time ravaged rooms. There are traces of green paint on the walls; in one room they actually see an old thermostat. Piles of leaves and dirt and only a few mementos are left like broken chairs and scraps of clothing. Dated pieces of clothing are left behind as well.

They continue on, taking note of the structural damage in the roof, the pitted floors where others have already had the unpleasant experience of falling in. It's then that the narrow corridors open up into a rather massive room. It's bright, with many windows allowing the grey light to pour in. There are even the remnants of carpet, however filthy before it's abruptly torn up exposing the floorboards beneath it. Old and broken radiators as positioned in different parts of the room, giving the feeling that at one point this room had been with cosy.

Rose walks towards one of the damaged windows, her feet crunching on the shards of glass, where the entire pane of glass has been removed, leaving nothing but a gaping hole. There are still some of the iron dividers that would have kept the glass as separate sheets as she glances out of the window.

The grounds look wild from where she is standing, over grown, matted and unkempt. There are even the faint signs of a brick wall further out on the grounds that has been completely over taken by bushes and weeds. When Rose looks to her left she can see the TARDIS, poised, ready for them to return, and when she turns right she can see the chapel that has also been left to ruin. The windows are smashed and missing and some vandal thought it would be fun to paint the exterior in spray paint with graffiti.

The sound of something shattering causes her to gasp and her heart rate to quicken as she spins around and notices the Doctor off in another spot of the room looking just as shocked as she is. She steadies her breathing and walks towards him, keeping her shaking limbs from being seen by him.

'What in the hell was that?' Rose questions as they look around the room and notice that one of the old lights hanging above their heads has come loose, shattering close to Rose, sending pieces skirting across the floor.

'One of the lights must have finally had it.' The Doctor looks up and aims the sonic and frowns. Rose catches his look and tilts her head.

'What?' She asks and the Doctor shrugs.

'Something's messing with the sonic.' He informs her and Rose blinks, she looks around the room for the invisible force responsible for it. Of course, there is nothing to be found. Just the two of them in a rundown Asylum.

'How?' Rose walks towards him and the Doctor pockets the sonic once more, he's quiet before offering his explanation.

'Whatever it is, it's interfering with the readings.' He replies simply and brushes it off, Rose becomes concerned, wondering how exactly that was possible.

'Doesn't that worry you?' Rose questions as she trots to keep up with the Doctor who has noticed another open door, connecting this half of the room with the back half.

'No, not really. Look, the wire's been hanging there, left to the elements, for who knows how long and today was the day it finally decided to let go.' The Doctor informs her dismissively and pushes the door open fully, it groans as if it were protesting the movement.

The back half of the room no longer has any carpet left. White bars of wood section off the walls, creating thick trim on the bottom and large rectangles on the walls. Remarkably the white is still visible on the wood dividers and the sections are painted a bottleneck green, of course now it looks greyer. Quite the contrast from the shades of pink in the front half of the room.

Seeing nothing but debris, the Doctor leads Rose out of yet another door and it deposits them into another narrow corridor, doors still on the right side and all are ajar. The brick is exposed and crumbling on the left side of the walls, but the light is bright, illuminating the hall as they struggle to see further down. It is shrouded in darkness, and that doesn't make Rose feel any better.

'This place is massive…' She breathes and notices that the Doctor has begun to head down the hall. She has a hard time feeling comfortable in this place and wonders how he's able to seem so content and at ease in this case. She wishes some of it would brush off on her.

'It is, it's really quite remarkable.' The Doctor turns over his shoulder at Rose and she smiles slightly. She begins to follow him and stops when he pauses to investigate another room. She merely watches from the doorway.

'Did you find anything else out while you were in that office?' Rose questions and eventually leans on the doorframe.

'Mm, no, not a lot,' The Doctor turns in a small circle, looking the room up and down. 'Just that the Asylum opened officially in 1903 and housed eight hundred and fifty patients, men, women, children. It was remarkably self-sufficient. It even has its own railway system so it could get coal and things for the boiler.'

'So the thought that those in a mental hospital had to be isolated from the rest of the population was still kicking around in the twentieth century?' Rose wonders disgusted.

'Apparently,' The Doctor agrees and stands in the middle of the room. 'I wasn't able to find any sort of records. No patient files left behind. I imagine those were all taken when this place officially closed down.' He surmises and heads towards Rose. He frowns.

The room he is currently in is directly lined up with one of the windows. In one of the panes of glass he can almost see the reflection of a young woman who is not Rose, although he can see the back of Rose's head as well. However this young woman is staring at Rose, very intensely, unblinking. Her stringy dark hair falls into her eyes. And yet every time he blinks that woman is still there. Rose isn't paying attention to what he's doing any more; she's too engrossed with twisting her ring, stifling a yawn.

He widens his eyes when the woman lifts her right arm up, her hand out as if she is reaching to do something sinister. The Doctor springs forward and firmly grasps Rose's arm, pulling her into the room and she stumbles, eventually falling into him. She pushes herself off of him and glares at him, confused and angry.

'What the hell?! Doctor!' Rose cries and turns up to him. It's then she feels her annoyance drain away when she notices that the Doctor has been silent, staring at the only pane of glass still present in the window across from them. It causes her to feel uneasy and she turns her attention to it also. She doesn't see anything but their own muddled reflections. 'What? What'd you see?'

'I…I don't know. But I must have been imagining it.' He replies decidedly but Rose notices how uneasy he sounds. He sets her on edge again and the seconds turn into minutes the longer they stare at the unchanging glass.

Finally, Rose has had enough and she leads him back into the corridor, they are still silent. The Doctor, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened to him. It had to have been some kind of detachment from reality. The very thought of him seeing something in the glass that wasn't real was laughable. He was simply imagining it. But the more and more he tells himself that, the more and more his mind reminds him of that woman's intense, angry glare at Rose. Those thoughts slightly shake his confidence. Rose has noticed it as well. She's keeping herself close to him, scanning everything. He can tell she doesn't like feeling like this, tense. It makes her irritable.

'So…what did you see?' Rose questions him after some time and the Doctor looks down to her, he smiles slightly.

'I didn't see anything. I must have been imagining it.' He replies firmly and Rose tosses him an unimpressed look.

'You looked like you were watching something going on behind my back.' Rose informs him and the Doctor shakes his head.

'No. It wasn't anything.' He states adamantly.

Rose tilts her chin away from him, not believing him in the least. She folds her arm across her chest but decides to drop the subject, really wanting to know more about this Asylum and those it once housed. While it seemed unlikely that they would stumble onto any records regarding patients, however perhaps it would be more feasible if they went back to that office in the front half of the building, conceivably they could uncover newspaper articles that would help them piece together the history of this Asylum.

'You know, maybe we should head back to that office you were in earlier. Maybe we can find something there that'll tell us about this place.' Rose offers and the Doctor nods his head.

'Good idea, Rose.' He takes her hand in his and they turn around, only to be stopped by the sound of laughter. Childish laughter. Rose closes her eyes and feels her heart skip a beat.

'Please tell me that was you…' Rose whispers and the Doctor shakes his head.

'Did it sound like me?' He replies with a hint of impatience, but Rose can hear there isn't any indignation in his voice, just disbelief.

'No…'

'Maybe it's the person you saw standing in the hall earlier.' The Doctor offers a flimsy excuse. Rose shakes her head and meets his gaze worriedly. She bites her lip, trying to form the right words so that they don't give away how uneasy she truly is.

'That person was as tall as you.' Rose responds and the Doctor stares down at her.

An abrupt slam of a door causes Rose to jump and she and the Doctor turn around, so they are facing the corridor again. However in their line of view, everything seems undisturbed.

Rose also notices something else about this uncertain situation. The temperature in the hall has dropped significantly. Rose lets out a shaky breath and notices the breath she'd just released now floats out in front of her, dispersing before her eyes. She widens her eyes, tugging the Doctor's sleeve. He turns his gaze down to hers and as she opens her mouth to say something, he beats her to it.

'I know, I felt it, too.' The Doctor scans the hall but doesn't see anything.

'What's going on?' She wonders quietly, mostly to herself as the eerie silence seems to magnify around them, engulfing them.

'I don't know.'

The slamming sound is heard again, but they can't see anything until the doors that are in their line of vision, violently close, and whatever is slamming them, is merely working down the line. The door that is twenty feet from where they are standing is slammed, sending bites of plaster crumbling to the ground as the vibrations are felt in the wall. The one beside that door is banged shut. It's working its way down to them. Rose takes a step back.

'Doctor?'

'Yeah?'

'I think we should go.'

'Right.' The Doctor grips Rose's hand tightly.

They turn and head back into the room they had originally come into that hall from. Rose is barely inside before the door shuts violently behind her and she lets out a cry of surprise. She doesn't have time to collect herself as they head from the green room, back into the pink one and back towards the door. However it shuts before they get a chance to get there. They come to an abrupt halt in front of it. Scanning the room as the cold front seemed to have followed them. Their breath is still seen as they huddle together, watching the room, as it seems to have gotten darker.

They are quiet, hearing nothing but their own breathing, scanning the room, waiting to see what will happen. Rose grows tired of waiting and jogs towards the door, cautiously, and attempts to pull it open. It will not. As if someone is holding onto the knob from the other side. Even when she throws her shoulder into it, it does nothing but knock her back. Something is bracing it from the opposite side. There is naught she can do.

So she leans against it, holding the Doctor's gaze as the silence becomes deafening. The cold spot hasn't left and they wonder if it ever will. Rose opens her mouth to say something when a loud banging echoes around them. Rose covers her mouth as the Doctor turns around in small circles, trying to place the origin, holding the sonic up as Rose carefully makes her way back to him. Those banging sounds echo around them, getting louder and louder as if something was drawing near them, announcing its presence and immanent arrival.

'It's getting louder…' Rose whispers and the Doctor nods his head, aiming the sonic at every angle in the room, trying to find out what's causing it and how to stop it.

'I know, and I don't know what's causing it.' He admits and Rose jumps when then violent knock is heard above them.

'I mean…do you think it could be…the obvious?' Rose wonders.

'What like the wind?' The Doctor surmises and Rose shakes her head adamantly.

'Doctor, there was no wind in that corridor. It was still.' Rose reminds him and he frowns at her disbelievingly.

'No. I mean, come on…that can't be possible.' The Doctor responds with a light attitude and Rose throws him an unimpressed look.

'How do you know?' Rose folds her arms and feels the chill of the room finally get to her. She shivers. 'A few months ago you thought another impossible thing was bound to just fairytales.' Rose reminds him and he avoids her gaze, knowing she meant the Fosse Grim.

'It seems unlikely; there are no such things as ghosts, Rose. That, without doubt, is bound to fairytales and ghost stories. It's not real.' The Doctor replies, slightly annoyed that she could even think that something like that was real. There is an explanation for everything.

'Something's going on!' Rose raises her voice at him. She doesn't understand how in a matter of seconds she had gone from feeling scared and anxious, to feeling nothing but contempt for him. She's never experienced a mood swing like that, but it's as if something is telling her, making her become agitated.

'Obviously! I can see that! And hear it!' His angry tone matches hers and they glare at each other, completely ignoring the fact that the incessant thumping is now above them. Coming in fast intervals.

'Don't you get snippy with me! Checking out this horror show was your brilliant idea!' Rose reminds him and the Doctor rolls his eyes at her.

'Yes, thank you for point that out! You're good at the obvious aren't you?' He mocks and Rose widens her eyes before narrowing them at him, taking a step forward, she stares at him. She chooses to let that insult go. Vaguely she can hear the banging above her. She continues to ignore it.

'Listen here, if you're so brilliant, then you tell me what's going on here, hm? Go on, wow me. Tell me how irrational I'm being!' Rose responds bitterly and the Doctor shakes his head.

'I won't tell you anything. You're smart, you figure it out. And if you tell me it's ghosts then you're simply being childish and irrational. Which is not becoming of you.' The Doctor replies and Rose feels herself laugh because of the disbelief she's currently facing.

'I can't believe how closed minded you're being! How do you know it isn't?!' Rose cries exasperated and it draws an angry glare from the Doctor. The banging still continues to be ignored by the both of them.

'I'm closed minded?!' He shouts at her. 'I'm the least closed minded person in this universe!'

'Ohh, of course! It was just a matter of time before you brought your ego into this!' Rose yells and folds her arms across her chest. She doesn't ever recall being as livid as she is now. All she wants to do is to continue arguing with him. She can't think of anything else.

Abruptly, Rose breathes in deeply and exhales, feeling remarkably lighter. She can see the Doctor visibly slump down a bit and she frowns. The banging is gone. It's quiet again. Silence, but not uncomfortable as it had been before, not thick. However she can't shake the feeling that they are still being watched.

'Listen…' He goes quiet and Rose scans the room. 'It's stopped.'

'What was it?' Rose eyes the ceiling and the door that only moments ago had been afflicted with a boisterous knocking. All that's left is the dust still falling from the ceiling and settling on the ground.

'I don't know…' He pauses. 'What the hell happened to us?' The Doctor wonders and tilts his head when he notices that Rose doesn't appear to look well. 'Are you okay?'

'I don't know. We've never argued like that before…' Rose informs him and he goes to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to him.

'No, I know.'

'Did it feel like that's all you could think of. Like you couldn't focus on anything else but proving me wrong, and winning that tiff?' Rose questions and he nods his head.

'Yeah. Did you feel…' He pauses trying to think of the right word. Rose notices that he's struggling to think of the correct phrase.

'Heavy?' She offers and he nods once more.

'Yeah…but then it was gone.' He frowns and Rose closes her eyes.

'I think we should just go.' She decides and the Doctor nods his head. He heads to the door that Rose had tried to open in their haste to escape the banging, but the moment he attempts to grip the knob, he draws his hand back with a yelp. Rose rushes over to him.

'What the…' The Doctor shakes his hand out and Rose takes it, turning it over and notices a rather nasty burn that has already started to blister on his palm.

'How did that…?' Rose trails off and places her hand just over the knob, hovering as she attempts to feel the heat radiating off of it. But she feels nothing. When she goes to reach for the knob, to turn it, the Doctor grabs her hand to halt her actions.

'Don't!' He instructs but Rose frowns at him.

'I didn't feel anything.'

'Neither did I, and look at my hand.' The Doctor points around and Rose can see his point, so she uses her shirt to protect her hand, in case the knob is hot. Offering a thin barrier between her hand and the knob, just in case.

The moment she does, she feels nothing. She turns up to the Doctor who frowns at her.

'What…?' He doesn't understand. And when he looks over the angry red blister on his hand, he becomes confounded. Why did he burn his hand? But Rose didn't?

Rose yanks on the knob but it will not turn, nor will the door open. She curses and hits the door with the heel of her hand. She turns to the Doctor and gives him a frustrated look.

'It's not opening,' Rose sighs in defeat and the Doctor reaches into the pocket on the inner jacket and digs around for a moment before pulling out two odd looking instruments. 'What's that for?'

'Well, the sonic won't work on wood, the door's obviously jammed, maybe I can pick the lock.' The Doctor responds simply and Rose tilts her head.

'If it's even locked,' Rose points over and as he kneels down to start working, he turns over his shoulder, giving her a funny look. 'Wait, let me try something. Up for a second.' Rose motions with her hands.

'What are you going to try?' The Doctor wonders, getting to his feet and quickly side steps out of the way as Rose drives her foot into the door. Again she merely bounces off of it, stumbling back. 'Are you done, G.I Jane? Brute force isn't going work.' The Doctor states and Rose rolls her eyes.

'Yeah, yeah, carry on.' Rose replies dismissively with her hand. The Doctor nods his head and starts his task.

Rose sighs and meanders around the room a bit, kicking some of the debris out of her way with her foot. She wanders to the large broken widow she had looked out of earlier. She taps on the only remain glass still in its panel and it loosens, tumbling to the ground. She widens her eyes and sticks her head out the gaping hole, staring at the shards of glass on the dead ground below.

'Rose, try not to break anything else…' The Doctor calls to her without looking over his shoulder and Rose sighs.

'Yeah…' She continues to stare out the window at the barren landscape, off in thought, wondering about what exactly was going on in this Asylum.

The Doctor didn't believe in the obvious, but she doesn't know what else it could be that they were experiencing. Of course she didn't like to come out and admit it either, but does she really want to believe that this building could be haunted? What else could slam those doors shut with such a violent force? The wind? She inwardly smiles. There wasn't any. And even if there was, the force was much too great. It knocked plaster from the walls. She is just unsure if she wishes to cross that line from the reality to the odd.

Rose shifts her weight from one foot to the other, trying to see if she can spot anything familiar over the horizon but finds she can't, there are too isolated. To think that the mentality of the time was to deal with those afflicted by mental illness by shoving them into the countryside and effectively isolate them was cruel. They have nothing but themselves and perhaps not even that.

Something down below catches her eye. She frowns and sticks her head out again, trying to be careful she doesn't lean out too far. On the ground below Rose sees a young girl running around. Before she can get too far, she witnesses a nun in her habit appear from nowhere and grip the girl's arm. Immediately she watches the nun shake the girl, pointing to something behind them that Rose can't see.

Unable to take the abuse, Rose is about to call down to the nun but is frozen when both the small girl and the nun turn their gaze to hers. She's stuck with her mouth open, the words frozen in her throat. She can't make a sound and widens her eyes when they seem to vanish before her eyes. She covers her mouth and glances over to the Doctor, still working away on the lock, and when he drops one of the tools, Rose can see he's completely absorbed in his work and she probably shouldn't bother him.

She studies the landscape again, trying to see if those figures will reappear but nothing happens. She frowns and wonders what exactly is going on in this place. She wonders if it's all in her head, that she's imagining it. But the way that nun shook that little girl, Rose almost felt it. Her brain can't imagine that, can it? She rubs her face with her hands, feeling tired and confused. Wondering if she really is losing touch with reality.

Rose sighs and drops her hands to her side, ignoring a call from the Doctor to keep quiet, lest she interrupt his thought process. She rolls her eyes, turning back to the Doctor when something else standing in the green room catches her eye first. The shock hits her hard, and after staring for some time, she shakily brings her hand to cover her mouth, feeling tears spring to her eyes. How this was possible, she hasn't the faintest idea, but she can't seem to function, her whole life has just stopped. She's finding it even difficult to breathe.

And how can he just continue to stare at her, with that same sad stare and the same sad eyes like on their last night together? Without saying anything. When she experienced the worst night of her life. Something has to be playing with her. It has to be. It has to be going through her subconscious because whatever it is that has manifested him before her has his stance, the way he has shoved his hands into his pockets…everything. And that's what makes it so hard.

When she turns over to the Doctor, he still hasn't noticed. Perhaps it's best that he hasn't, because she wouldn't know what to do to have the two of them face to face like that. However…this may be all in her head, because when she turns back to face John, he hasn't disappeared like the nun and small girl. He holds her gaze just as intensely as ever. She feels her heart breaking all over again, the burn within her to be near him. She reaches her hand out tentatively, finally feeling her tears fall at the evoking of all her memories together.

And yet he doesn't come towards her, instead turning around and heading out of the green room and back into the corridor that merely moments ago, she and the Doctor had tried to escape. She confused and hurt by his apparently cold shoulder he's just given her. She takes a step forward, her hand still out, trying to stop him but vocally she can't call his name, or say anything to him. She becomes frantic, and not wanting to miss him, she glances over her shoulder to the Doctor, still so absorbed in getting the door open that she decides to forgo telling him anything and she rushes out after John.

By the time she reaches the narrow corridor once more, John has made is halfway down it and rounded the next corner. Rose's fear of the hallway she had experienced merely moments ago has vanished as all she can think about is catching him, being with him, seeing him. She breaks out into a run, hoping to catch him as she rounds the next corner but is met with another empty one. Windows and doors are all she's greeted with. She turns around in small circles and stamps her foot; angered that she has lost him. She continues down the new corridor until she is deposited into a room still flush with peeling green and beige wallpaper designs, windows that are still in relatively good condition.

Rose remains in the doorway, and noticing that there is a light switch to her right, she attempts to turn it on, wondering if there is any power left. Hoping to shed light on some of the shadowed areas in the large room, Rose hits the switch and sparks fly, exploding the bulb. She immediately ducks and covers her head, letting out a cry of surprise.

Wondering why she thought that had been a good idea, Rose straightens up and lowers her gaze from the ceiling to the room around her and she covers her mouth. There…John's standing at the opposite end of the room, by another doorway. She has eyes only for him. Not seeing those other figures that have appeared before her, nor her breath as it appears in front of her when she breathes out shaky ones. Nurses and doctors…gathered around her, watching those sickened as they sit on multiple chairs passing the day by the only way they know how.

The nurses point to various patients, while the doctors write down notes on a clipboard. Some even shake their heads, telling the nurses their recommendations. And when one of the patients becomes disorderly, gripped by a violent outburst, an orderly steps in to restrain her, holding her down on the ground once they've tackled her roughly. One of the doctors reaches into his clean, pressed white jacket and procures a needle. He walks towards the woman as she watches him draw closer with wild eyes.

Rose notices that John is staring intensely at something on the ground, hands still shoved into his pockets, but she finds she can't manipulate her gaze downward. It's as if fear is ensuring she can't take her eyes off him, lest she blink and he disappears from her life once again. She bites her lip and begins to gingerly takes steps towards him, disrupting the scene she doesn't see unfolding by her feet.

John watches the woman with stringy black hair reach for Rose's foot as she walks by, trying to get her to stop, trying to get help as the orderly presses her head firmly on the ground and the doctor expose her arm, jamming the needle into it. A warm sensation overcomes her. John doesn't watch anymore, instead turning to leave, ignoring Rose's pleas to him. It isn't time yet.

* * *

'Rose, I hate to say it, but after fifteen minutes, this door isn't going to be doing anything any time soon.' The Doctor sighs and gets to his feet, pocketing the tools. He quickly gives the door a shove with his shoulder, but it doesn't move.

It's then he notices the odd silence that emanates around him. Frowning he turns around to be greeted with an empty room. Rose is not there. He begins to panic, when he rushes into the green room but there is nothing in there. No Rose.

'Dammit Rose.' He curses and pokes his head out into the corridor they had escaped earlier only to see that the doors that had slammed shut on their own and caused a nasty battle between he and Rose have been reopened. It's unsettling. He starts to take cautious steps into the hall, keeping his eyes on the doors, but they don't move, they never even sway. And still there is no sight of Rose when he glances into each room.

Giving up and pursuing the rest of the hall, he sighs angrily at the disappearance of Rose. Not to mention the constant uptight feeling that eats away at him because of this the sinister atmosphere that seems to follow him wherever he goes. Even using the sonic reveals nothing substantial, just every once and a while a massive spike in the energy around him. Of course, nothing is revealed. And still no Rose…where did she get to?

'How hard is it to stay put? It can't be that hard, don't go wandering off…I've made that explicitly clear over the years, said it how many times?' The Doctor wonders aloud. 'And she _still_ doesn't listen to me.'

He notices that one of the rooms he investigates has a set of stairs; he pulls out the blueprints he had taken earlier and studies them. They will take him to another level, maybe Rose had found them already and will be up there somewhere. He quickly refolds the blueprints messily and studies the stairs as he comes to stand in front of them.

They look safe enough so he heads up, calling Rose's name as he ascends. He doesn't look behind him as one of the nuns watches him head up. When he's out of her sight, the nun turns around to head back out the door; she vanishes before she reaches it.

* * *

Rose grows impatient, as she has lost sigh of John once more. He walked so quickly out of the previous room that Rose had to jog to catch up slightly so she didn't miss what way he turned the corner. However she had quickly fallen behind. And now in the new corridor, she stands alone. She places her hands on her hips and notices that the corridor isn't long. She can go left, right or straight on into some sort of room. So which way had he gone?

Rose presses her lips together and studies the corridor carefully. This one is the dirtiest out of all the ones she had experienced yet. Also the most damaged. While the windows remain mostly intact, the roof can't say the same. A significant portion of it has collapsed, exposing rafters. The wood supporting the structure has been left to the elements and blackened the wood considerably because of mould. There is a faint amount light that has managed to pierce through and shines in spots in the corridor.

Leaves that have turned black cover the floor as Rose takes tentative steps forward, the musty smell causes her to crinkle her nose at it, careful not to place her hand on the cracked, green plaster of the walls as she draws closer to the hall's junction point. When she does reach it, she looks left and then right. But she detects no movement down either side. When she notices the faintest revelations of a shadow behind the glass door in front of her, Rose wonders if it could be John and so carefully puts her fingertips on the glass door and pushes it open.

The moment she does that and steps inside, she walks into a cold spot. She hugs herself and feels uneasy when she notices that she's walked into some kind of old beauty parlour. The only reason she knows it was that at one point is because she can see the old stylised drying chairs. Some turned over, some still up right. Some chairs have the yellow padding peeking out from burst stitching while the windows are covered in a thick layer of black dirt and grime. Even the floor is slightly elevated because of the sheer amount of debris and broken things on the ground. The bricked walls are a mix of red and yellow with minimal decoration that has survived whatever has happened to this Asylum.

She spots a barber's chair in one corner and bites her lip, cautiously walking into the middle of the room, breathing out and watching her breath disperse before her.

She wonders what could be causing this cold spot when she turns around to face the back end of the room when she stares at what is unfolding before her. There, sitting in two of the rundown hair dryers are two nurses. One is smoking, flicking her ash into a tableside ashtray. The one nurse's glasses are tapered and cat eyed. Glasses worn in the sixties.

Both are young, mid to late twenties in clean pressed uniforms with matching white stockings and shoes. Even though they appear to Rose as slightly transparent, she can see the bright red lipstick on both their lips. She's frozen on the spot, unsure of what to say or do. Afraid that they haven't seen her and what they would do to her when they do see her.

'So, you know what Myrna told me?' The one nurse questions, flicking the ash away absently.

'No, what?' The second wonders, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

'One of the doctors' wives will be admitted here tomorrow.' The first smirks at the second.

'Who is it?'

The first nurse looks over her shoulder, as if to check to ensure they are alone. 'You didn't hear it from me…but it's Dr. Richard P's wife.'

'Odessa?'

'Odette.' The first corrects and the second one widens her eyes.

'Is it because of the scandal?' The second nurse wonders quietly and the first one nods her head, blowing smoke into the room. Rose can smell it, taste it, so clearly. It sets her on edge further as she pales at the realisation.

'Sherry, do you know what this means?' The first nurse questions but Sherry shakes her head, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

'No, Bev.'

'It means that haughty little…' Bev trails off, stubbing out the cigarette, the smoke lingers. 'Mrs. P is going to get a taste of her own medicine.'

Sherry crosses her legs looking unsure at Bev's words. 'But…was all that her fault? I mean they said she was suffering from a special kind of depression one has after the delivery of a child.'

'If you ask me, she had no right to publicly condemn the rest of us for something that can't be controlled. She's getting what's coming to her, I should think.' Bev replies dismissively and lights up another cigarette.

'What do you mean?' Sherry wonders nervously.

Bev has caught the nervous undertone in Sherry's voice and pats the girl's hand. 'Listen, Sherry, I know you haven't been here long, but understand that when Odette is admitted tomorrow, you will not treat her like the wife of a doctor. She will be considered a patient here. Which means…well, you know what that means.'

'Yeah…I do…' Sherry replies sadly and both of them are quiet.

Rose remains frozen, watching them, even as they turn to stare at her. 'Hello, love.' Bev smiles at Rose. It's a dark, sinister smile.

However Sherry and Bev make no efforts to get up and it's only when the crispness of their tidy uniforms begin to blacken with dirt, almost like smudges one would get when they were in a fire, Rose starts to back away.

And when they both rise from their chairs, Rose turns on her heel and runs from the room, their laughter following her. Not paying attention to where she is going, Rose takes an abrupt right into the hall and ends up in a short hall with doors that look like they would belong to cells. Thick, heavy, rotting doors are all open and Rose slows her pace down to a careful walk as she wonders what way to go now. And yet the sound of quiet sobbing coming from one of the rooms causes Rose to feel the need to investigate it.

The sound belongs to a woman and she wonders if this person is real or another figment of her imagination. Of course, she worries that the figures she's been seeing all over the Asylum are not figments of her imagination, but actual ghosts. Strangely her mind won't let her accept that as a logical option, she's being irrational according her to mind and told to grow up.

Quick checks reveal nothing in them and yet the sobbing persists. The only room left to check is the final door on the left before the hall abruptly ends and the only way she can go is right, leading her into another corridor. Rose swallows and takes a deep breath when she stops in front of the door. There is no denying it. It's coming from this room. Ever so carefully, Rose peers around the door to notice that there is someone huddled in the far corner of the sterile room. She's sitting on the ground, knees drawn to her chest, slowly rocking back and forth.

Her stringy dark hair has faint remnants that it used to be curled, and when Rose finally exhales, not realising she had kept the breath in her chest for so long, she finds that she's walked into another cold spot. The young woman's frock is dirty, stained and somewhat torn, at one point Rose is sure it was white, but it's yellowed considerably. She looks as though she's tried to escape from something and had to fight to get out. Unsure if this woman is dangerous, Rose warily takes a step to stand in the doorway, hoping that this will not be a move she regrets.

'Hello?' Rose tries to engage the woman, keeping her voice soft, but she is ignored. Instead the woman continues to sob and rock back and forth. 'Excuse me? Miss? Are you okay? Do you need help?' A few more tentative steps and Rose lingers a few meters from the doorway, not really wanting to get closer.

'I didn't do it. I couldn't. I wouldn't. He did it. I shouldn't have left him alone with her. A drunk, that's what he is. Too much that night. Then he did it. How could he? How _could_ he?' The woman mutters in such a hurried pace that Rose almost misses the majority of her words.

'Who did what?' Rose wonders faintly, but the woman still won't turn around. Abruptly the woman stops rocking and is still, Rose watches her but she remains idle, quiet and it makes Rose swallow, her anxiousness rising rapidly.

A loud crash is heard faintly somewhere in the Asylum and she turns around, wondering what it could have been and where it had come from. Seconds pass but all is silent once more. Deciding that it wouldn't happen again, Rose turns back to face the woman and gasps out loud. The coldness is still evident in this cell like room.

The woman has come face to face with Rose. She hadn't even heard her move as Rose is frozen in her spot, unsure of what to do, how to breathe, merely staring transfixed at the woman's wild, frantic, red rimmed blue eyes. She is pale, even her plump, bow lips have lost their reddish hue, instead coloured ashen. She looks sickly and malnourished, her gaunt face evident of that. Rose breathes unevenly; the cold breath disappears in front of the woman who is still maintaining her intense gaze at Rose.

'I got blamed. But it wasn't me. It was him. Why am I here? I'm innocent.' The woman wonders and reaches her hand out to Rose, placing it on her cheek.

Rose widens her eyes, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she terrified that her body isn't responding to the movement her brain is telling her limbs. The moment the woman's hand is placed on her cheek, Rose feels the clamminess of it and attempts a scream but nothing comes out.

Finally she is able to manage only a few words. 'I…I…'

The woman suddenly grows angry. 'You don't believe me? They never do. You bloody nurses are all the same, treating me like rubbish because of the way I spoke out against you lot,' The woman narrows her eyes and Rose can feel the anger as it emanates off of her. The wired skeleton of the bed in the corner of the room flies into the wall opposite Rose. She screams and covers her head as plaster and brick fall to the ground. Rose quickly glances behind her and then at the woman. 'You'll pay. I'll make sure of it. You can't keep me in here forever, and when I get out…I'll get even. I'll raise hell!'

Rose steps back as she is now alone in the room, the temperature normal. Not wanting to stay another moment, lest that woman come back, she turns on her heel and runs down the only hallway that's in front of her. She's leading herself further and further into the Asylum, now utterly lost.

She can't see the eyes of those souls who remain as they watch her. Many wonder where she will end up and if they'll get their chance to speak with her. They must tread carefully now…their mistress has awoken. And she is out for revenge. Her craving not yet sated.

* * *

The frequent glances over her shoulder reveal nothing stalking her from behind and she feels relatively relieved, so she slows down. Since she was so desperate to escape from her odd encounter with the sinister woman, Rose hadn't been paying attention to where she had been running.

That had been the oddest encounter she had ever experienced. And what did it mean? Was she really seeing things again? She sighs and stops in the middle of a massive room she didn't remember walking in to. Thankfully the temperature is normal. How long that will last she isn't sure, hopefully long enough to find the Doctor. She's been so obsessed finding John and then losing him, that she forgot she had just run off. Without a word. She's sure by now the Doctor has noticed that she's no longer with him.

Trying to get her mind off of her troubles, she studies the new room she's accidently led herself in to. This massive room used to house a pool; of course it's rundown now. Against the one wall are what used to be large windows. Much like all the others in this Asylum, the majority are missing their glass; some of the sections of the panes have been completely removed.

Graffiti is plastered on the adjacent wall; blues, blacks and yellows manipulate themselves into letters and symbols. Rose tilts her head and wanders around the deck of the empty pool, trying to fathom why an Asylum would have one for starters. What purpose would it have? It doesn't matter, now, though. Much like the building itself, the pool has been left to decay. Surely it had to have seen better days.

Rose sits down on the edge of it and notices the lane dividers remain coiled around each other in the middle of the pool, leaves have made their way into the vast space it occupies, browning the walls and staining the bottom. Green from the growth of algae is just under her feet and Rose leans forward, rubbing some off with her thumb.

The middle of the pool, where there is gradual slope from the shallow section into the deeper parts has gathered a small amount of water. When Rose directs her gaze upwards to the ceiling, she can see why. The roof has partially caved in, exposing the sunlight as it creates bright spots on the dark water, brightening it up so that the colour changes from black to putrid green. Rose makes a bit of a face and sighs, wondering where exactly John had managed to get to and if she had really seen him at all. It was probably just this place, feeding off of her desire to see him again. Maybe that explained their other occurrences in this place. It was simply building off of her already edgy self. Or was she anxious because of the vibe this place had. She simply can't shake this foreboding feeling, and she doesn't like that she unable to do so.

When she lowers her gaze back to the water left in the pool, she notices something in the waters because when the light hits it, it glitters, reflecting the light. Curious, Rose gets to her feet and spots the steel ladder on the left of her. She studies it briefly, taking note of the rusted spots before she grips the ends of it and slowly makes her way down, having to free fall the last few meters because of the lack of water to cushion her fall, luckily the drop isn't very far.

The smell of rotten water hits her forcibly and she covers her mouth to keep from gagging. Descending the small slope to the water that lays in front of her, Rose turns away, wondering how water could produce such a rotting smell. She stops in front of it and closes her eyes. Opening only one, she can see the sheen of the object buried beneath the depths of the water and she opens both eyes, holding her breath, she bends down and sticks her hand in, feeling around for it. The water clings to her, demonstrating the thickness of it and Rose turns her head away, still fishing for it.

When her fingers connect with what feels like a chain, Rose grasps it and frees it from the water. She straightens up and exhales, stepping back and holding her object at arms length. It's a gold, oval locket. There is a flowery design on the front and Rose smiles at the simple beauty of it. She cleans the front face of it with her thumb, trying to get off some of the sludge in an attempt to restore it to its former beauty.

Turning around, Rose heads towards the ladder, jumping up and gripping it. She shoves the locket into her pocket and starts to climb up. When she finally makes it to eye level she widens her eyes at the small dark haired girl waiting for her at the top.

'Hello.' She greets warmly, with a childish smile.

Rose is so caught off guard that she gasps loudly, letting go of the ladder and she falls back to the ground, hitting the concrete of the pool with a crunch. Her vision immediately is cut to black and her head lolls to the side.

* * *

It seems as though these blueprints are not helping him find his way around this Asylum. The Doctor glances up from the map into the large corridor he's been standing in for the last ten minutes. Apparently, this corridor shouldn't be here. What should be here are the kitchens. So, what's going on? Are these drafts old, or had something been mislabelled? Could this be a draft of an earlier version of the Asylum before the final version was constructed? He frowns and pockets the prints again and continues down the hall anyway, wondering where exactly he'll end up.

He's also starting to worry about Rose. He's not seen or heard her in some time. He's worried that something happened to her. What he wants to know is what would make her just decide to up and go off wandering on her own. It isn't safe, clearly, this building is condemned for a reason, but he hopes she hadn't gone off to prove him wrong about the Asylum being haunted. That was just utter nonsense and he's stunned that she would buy in to such a childish notion. It just doesn't seem logical.

He sighs and continues down the hall towards the only set of double doors he can see. The sound of a bird escaping into the sky from the broken ceiling causes him look up and then down. It's eerie in this building; he'll give Rose that but haunted? Hardly.

Walking under a beam of sunshine, something stands out to him. Something that doesn't look dirty or faded from years of disuse. He stops and bends down; pushing some of the black leaves out of the way he unearths a scrap of cloth. It's a nametag, a badge, something that would be stitched on to the front of a shirt or jacket. It's just the odd thing is how clean it is, but the slanted writing and the elegance of it begs him to believe that the loss of this tag was recent, and yet somehow not. He pockets the name anyway, wondering who this Patton was and when he or she lost their badge.

He continues down the hall, glancing over his shoulder when he feels like something is watching him. But the hall reveals nothing, just a haggard by the ravages of time. Rose had been right, that feeling was strong, and it plays with your mind when you look and see nothing, because the feeling doesn't go away. It just gets stronger. He pushes past the uncomfortable feeling, until he reaches a set of tall double doors. The wainscoting has been painted white at one point, it's grey now, and one of the panels has been completely torn off, leaving a large hole in the door.

He pulls the brass handle and the door struggles to be pushed open, however once the Doctor is inside, he's rather amazed at what he finds. He carefully steps over the missing panel of the door and into a large auditorium of some kind. It's huge and still clings to its once regal interior. The ceiling is tall, arched and painted a muddled blue grey. There are ornate decals still pressed into the ceiling, dull but at one point he is sure they were a brighter brass colour. Each of the ribbed dividers sports one of the decals.

There are broken lights that hang crookedly from the ribbed arches, the chains rusted in spots.

As he lowers his gaze from the ceiling, to study the windows he can see that the arched ribs continue down to form Doric columns. A nice decorative touch. The arched windows are large, keeping with the theme of the room and they are letting the sunlight stream through unmarred. The Doctor observes the pile of rubbish left in the middle of the room. He frowns and moves his eyes to gaze on the vastness around him; he can see that some parts of the room seem to be frozen in time.

Half of the room is coated in thick, brown wood panelling, with baseboards and trim painting a lovely picture of how wonderful the room had once been. Now, some of the woodwork is missing in spots, the paint has started to bubble and crack, it's ever so rapidly falling to the claws of time.

There is graffiti sprayed on the dull marble above the wood, further marring the frozen beauty that was once prominent. He frowns and studies the room, annoyed that Rose isn't in here either.

Off to one side is an empty bookshelf with a record player still on it. Intrigued, he heads for it, not seeing anything else to do but stops halfway when he feels that sensation that someone is watching his every move. However, yet again, there is nothing the unsettling atmosphere around him.

Then…another peculiar sound draws his attention back to the record player. Static is heard, like the delayed time before a record starts to play. Sure enough…after some time has passed, music is heard, bouncing off the walls, the acoustics still decent even after all this time. He smiles slightly because it's Moonlight Serenade. And that song always has a special place in his mind because of the memories it evokes with Rose. Then he hears voices and he slowly turns around to face what is waiting for him.

The cold spot has returned and he stares dumbfounded at the scene that is unfolding before his eyes. The room has been returned to its former glory. The blue of the ceiling is cheerful; the brass decals are polished to a shine as the lights from the beautiful chandeliers bounce off of them creating a sedate atmosphere. The marble gleams, the dark wood shines and the Doctor turns in a small circle, wondering how in the hell this happened and if he's imagining it. So he closes his eyes and opens them again, wondering if that would return things to normal. It doesn't.

The room is heavy with the smell of smoke. It's no wonder; the nurses are chain smoking, as they stay huddled to themselves. The patients have all been gathered in this room, tables set out, many of them are occupied as they play games with one another, others are simply sitting or standing off to themselves, not wanting to be social under the eyes of the nurses there. There is a murmur settling in the room as the patients' conversations. Be it to themselves or others, are muddled and overlapping.

And the Doctor can tell that these people are not well, he understands Rose's point of shoving those afflicted with mental illness away from society because they are not normal according to the social order.

He notices one woman staring off, sitting in a chair, staring at one of the group of nurses, she looks bitter and angry the longer she forces herself to watch them, absently flicking the ash of her cigarette onto the floor. But the Doctor is frozen on the spot, unsure of what to do or if he should engage these people at all. And when he realises that she is the woman he had seen in the glass behind Rose, he widens his eyes. The woman notices him and she holds her intense gaze with his disbelieving one. She smiles slightly and gets up from the chair, starting towards him until she vanishes, while the others remain. The room appears to get colder.

'Why did you choose that?' A new voice startles him and he turns around to see Rose standing there, her arms crossed. He feels relieved to see her and embraces her tightly.

'I've been looking everywhere for you! Where did you go?' He questions but notices that Rose does not embrace him back. He pushes himself off of her and studies her carefully.

'Why did you choose that?' She repeats again and the Doctor can't help but notice how pale she appears to be.

'Choose what?' He wonders and takes a step back from her. He bumps into a table and glances down. The man sitting there doesn't notice.

'That name. That title. That identification. Why?' Her tone is embittered and teeters on the edge of anger.

'I told you why. A long time ago.' The Doctor reminds her but begins to feel as though he isn't speaking with Rose.

'But not all do…no, not at all.'

'Well, this one does. You know that. So, why ask? Why question that, Rose?' The Doctor questions and Rose narrows her eyes at him. He takes another step back, wanting to put distance between himself and her.

'No. They don't. They do nothing but hurt those they are suppose to help. That identification is naught but a lie. A fabrication.'

'Who am I speaking to, really? You're not Rose.' The Doctor folds his arms and watches as she smirks at him. Her eyes turn blue.

'Someone who will make sure you never hurt another person again.' She threatens and watches as her form shifts from that of Rose to the woman who moments ago had been sitting in the chair. The same woman he had seen in the glass. She takes a step towards him.

'Who are you?' The Doctor wonders and finds that he can't keep her away, she moves with such fluidity until she stands before him, a dark smile on her features. It's then he notices that the room has become silent, all eyes on him and the woman.

'You will not be permitted to leave my Asylum,' She informs him evenly. And the Doctor backs towards the doors to the room. 'Welcome to Hellingly.' She laughs and in the blink of an eye the room returns to its current state.

The music is gone, the patients have vanished, the nurses evaporated into thin air. He is alone once more and not wanting to waste more time, the Doctor slips through the door and back out the way he came.

'Right. So then, ghosts. Rose is never going to let me live that one down.' He mutters and breaks out into a run down the corridor. He glances over his shoulder, as the door to the auditorium slams shut with an audible bang. Her laughter echoes down the hall after him.

* * *

Rose groans and slowly opens her eyes. She sits up and feels the pain in her head magnify and shift to her temples as she attempts to settle herself. She rubs the back of her head and pulls her hand away to stare at it. There are a few drops of blood attached to her fingers and she sighs. The pain is awful; she turns around to look at the concrete she had just been laying on.

She curses and shakily gets to her feet, stumbling a bit as her vision returns to normal, the black spots fading. The headache does not go away and she presses the heel of her hands to her temples, inhaling and exhaling, wishing that the pain would go away, even for a second. Of course it doesn't, and so she drops her hands to her sides and walks towards the ladder once more. She jumps up, reaching for it and cautiously climbs back up to eye level, she doesn't ascend further, instead Rose studies the pool and the area around it. She breathes out but her breath isn't seen. She breathes a sigh of relief and ascends the rest of the way. There is nothing out of the ordinary about the room any more; whatever had startled her had moved on.

She abruptly remembers the gold locket in her pocket and reaches into it, fishing it out. It still has a bit of a rank odour, but that isn't a deterrent for Rose as she fumbles slightly, opening the locket. Inside reveals a black and white photo of a small baby asleep. Rose smiles slightly and then looks to the left side. She widens her eyes as she recognises the woman sitting there with the man. The woman with the stringy black hair, only she looks prim and proper. A beautiful housewife. Her hair is curled to a typical style common of the 60s and Rose can't help but notice how happy she is. Her smile is warm and inviting. The man she is seated with must be her husband, and he looks serious, he isn't smiling for the camera, merely staring at it as is required by him. His slick hair and tidy suit tell Rose that they are a very well to do couple, but she doesn't know the woman, nor the man's name. However there is a perceived distance from his wife, which paints a picture of a husband bored with his wife and possibly marriage. Rose snaps the locket shut, depositing it into her pocket.

She doesn't want to linger in this room anymore and so she quickens her pace to the door, poking her head out into the hall and looks right first and then left. There is nothing, no cold spots and no noise. Just the silence. Deciding that the silence could be interpreted as either good or bad, Rose makes haste and starts down the right corridor. She doesn't get very far before it deposits her in a dead end. She rolls her eyes and heads back down the way she came.

Unfortunately for her, she accidently takes a left turn too quickly and becomes lost once more. She mutters curses under her breath and turns around, wondering how she is going to find her way back to the Doctor, wherever he may be now. She nervously wrings her hands as she walks down the corridors, keeping her eyes moving, just in case she meets someone in the halls she shouldn't.

She studies the hall and decides to go one way, she only makes it half way down before something in her tells her to change her course and so she does. Walking back the way she came and goes left. Rose warily eyes everything in her immediate area as she quietly walks down one of the halls; really wishing she had someone to talk to.

'Looks like you're a bit lost.'

Rose stops in her tracks and widens her eyes at the voice that she has heard behind her. In truth, she can't believe who it belongs to. She wonders if she's simply imagining it again. Like before. She's so concerned that when she turns around an empty hall will greet her. She's not sure if she could handle that. The voice is filled with such nostalgia to her that she can almost see the memories as they float around in front of her. Memories of her life she's had to forget, a life she carved out for herself, a life where her dreams were abandoned because she had no one left to help her reach them.

The silence between them grows, even though she can't bring herself to face him, not yet. Their past and her present are constantly shifting, mixing together. Her two lives colliding again once more. She isn't sure she's ready to face it yet, but gathers her courage, whatever remains of it.

Slowly she turns around and covers her mouth, not ready for the person that greets her. 'No. Please no…' She breathes and takes a step back out of fear and disbelief.

'That's not a nice way to get a greeting.' Comes the response and that familiar grin she misses.

'I…I…' Rose stumbles over her words and backs herself into a wall, glancing over her shoulder and she turns back to the quickly approaching ghost of her past. She widens her eyes and is unable to get over the shock.

'Should I make the obvious joke?' He wonders and then pauses. 'What the hell, I'll say it. Rose, you look like you've seen a ghost,' Again another wide grin before he shoves his hands into his pockets. 'What? Too tasteless?'

Rose holds her breath as he comes to stand in front of her and the smile vanishes and he tilts his head, studying her carefully as her hands stay at her mouth, and then he watches her tears form. And he hates when that happens. He can tell she's struggling to have words come out of her mouth, to comprehend how this is possible and how to address her feelings he's sure she's experiencing.

'John…?' Rose doesn't remove her hands from her mouth; it makes her a bit hard to hear.

'Finally, you say something. You were starting to worry me.' John replies and the faintest smile appears on his face.

A solitary tear falls onto her cheek and as John reaches to brush it away, Rose shies away from his touch, pressing herself into the wall, which is already soft to begin with. He frowns at her; unsure of why he would receive such a reaction from Rose. It is, without a doubt, not something he expected.

'How…?' Rose wonders and he drops his hand to his side, she can see he's visibly hurt by her recoil.

'I'm not going to hurt you. Frankly, it's insulting to me that you would jump to that conclusion.' John remarks and Rose stares at him confused. A door beside them slams shut and Rose jumps, gasping as she peeks around him.

'Are you getting angry at me?' Rose questions, her voice is full of disbelief. Her shock is very quickly dissipating. Did that door just shut because they are not alone…or did John do that?

'Maybe,' He looks away and Rose presses her lips together, so confused as to what is happening with her life. 'The door, that was me. Sorry.'

'I'm sorry…' Rose whispers, beginning to shakily wipe the tears away. 'I'm just confused and shocked. And possibly going crazy,' Rose laughs uneasily and John turns his gaze back to her. 'I mean, here you are standing in front of me, even though that's not possible. Granted I haven't had a lot of sleep today, but this seems pretty elaborate, even for my mind.'

'Yeah, I get the confused bit,' John agrees and Rose gives him an appreciative smile. It's then he realises how much he's missed seeing her beautiful smile. 'I didn't understand it at first either. But you're not crazy. Tired, yeah, but not crazy.'

'How…?' Rose tries and is still battle an array of emotions in her mind, her heart…she's just so confused.

'I've got some ideas.' He replies simply and Rose eyes him perplexed.

John raises his hand again in another attempt to feel close to her, Rose craves his touch and doesn't move or recoil from him as he places his hand on her cheek and Rose closes her eyes, not truly comprehending how much that meant to her. He slowly moves his hand from her cheek, down her neck until his hand comes to rest on the chain that is hiding the memento. He carefully draws the chain up to expose the ring that sits on it.

'You're cold…'

'Of course I would be, Rose…' John answers and Rose tilts her head, still trying to understand how he came to be standing in front of her. Her mind is capable of some pretty amazing things when tired. She has to hand it to herself; everything is him, right down to how she remembers his touch on her skin.

'Oh…so…you're…really, really just…' She trails off, looking away from him, still unable to bring herself to utter those words.

'Yeah, I am,' John places his hand on her cheek and Rose closes her eyes, placing her hand overtop of his. How can this be? How can he be the way he is and still have the ability to touch her, with the same passion behind it, like always. 'Say it.'

'No, I can't…'

'You have to.' John forces Rose to look at him, but she shakes her head quickly, firmly.

'Please don't make me…John, no, I can't.' Rose begs and grows fearful of admitting it.

'Have you not gotten over it?' John wonders and Rose knows what he's referring to. She crinkles her nose at the pain and shakes her head again. 'Rose, you promised me you wouldn't dwell on this.' He embraces her and Rose clings to him, she calms slightly when he places his hand on the back of her head. She has him in her arms again, something she thought would never happen. And for one moment, she whimsically imagines that she was never, ever going to let him go. Never again.

'I didn't dwell on it,' Rose is quick to point out, as she pulls away from him slightly. 'I did things, met new people…got stuck here.'

'Yes, I see that,' John smiles and Rose rests her head on his shoulders, so unprepared for the onslaught of feelings battling around her at the moment. 'How did that happen?'

'I got distracted,' Rose admits shyly. 'And…now I'm here.'

'Good I'm glad you moved on.' John replies and Rose pushes him away slightly, staring at him with glassy eyes.

'I never said I moved on. I said I didn't dwell on it. Just as you asked me to.' Rose clarifies and John raises an eyebrow at her.

'Aren't they one and the same?'

'No, not to me,' Rose whispers and feels herself unearthing memories she was sure she had gotten rid of, or pushed so far down into herself that she would never be forced to deal with them. 'John…so much happened to me when…while you were gone.'

'Yeah?'

'Yes.'

'Mm,' He pauses, trying to figure how to approach the subject. He has a feeling he knows what she's going to say. It doesn't make it any easier on him, and he's sure that it'll break her having to mention it again. 'Like what?'

'I…lost…something…' Rose whispers to him and covers her mouth, looking away from him. He notices how much her hands shake, the tears fall heavily and how she avoids looking at him. Maybe he isn't sure what she'll say.

'Well, it isn't your ring, that's right here. Which reminds me, why aren't you wearing it?' John fingers the ring on the chain again and Rose glances to him.

'It's too big now.'

'Seriously?' John questions and Rose nods her head. 'I was thinking you looked thinner. Are you forgetting to eat again?'

'No, well, in the beginning, yes. But I eat now,' Rose assures him and frowns. 'Stop distracting me…I really have to tell you, because I've gone over this conversation in my head a million times…although…now I can't remember any of it.' Rose confesses and presses a hand to her forehead.

'Tell me…'

'I…' Rose feels the words get stuck in her throat. She looks away from him, wondering if that would make her confessional any easier. 'See…I…'

'You lost the baby?' John offers and Rose whips her stare around to him and widens her eyes.

'H…how…?' Rose can't get any more words out and John looks away, the sadness and guilt already eating away at him. He hadn't wanted to be proved right on that matter, but she was alone here. Surely she wouldn't be if she had something important waiting for her on the other side to get back to. Even if she had by accident she'd have fought like hell to get back.

'I suspected it. You were tired, not eating, achy, said you weren't feeling well…first time in eight years all those symptoms came together?' John stares at the ceiling, pausing as he imagines her life for her. Different than what it is now, even without him in it. 'I just thought I was reading too much into it, that I was seeing something that wasn't really there. That I wanted it too much. Now that we're seeing one another again, I can see the way that guilt and loss sits in your heart, and I know that you wouldn't get stuck here if you had someone waiting for you on the other side.'

'Why didn't you tell me…? I thought it was all the training Lea was making me do. I'd have never…' Rose is quieted down when John places his arm over her shoulder and draws her closer to him.

'I couldn't be sure and thought you'd check sooner or later, course I didn't plan to be gone when you found out. Or…maybe I did…sorry, can't remember now,' John responds and Rose feels her tears fall again. 'And like I said, I thought it was just me. I shouldn't have kept it to myself, but…well, I thought I was seeing something that wasn't there.'

'I'm so sorry.' She whispers to him and John places a kiss on her head.

'You can't blame yourself, Rose.'

'Of course I can…I always will…' Rose responds absently, but John moves to stand in front of her, tilting her chin so that she will be forced to look at him. 'Cause you weren't there. And on that day…Lea and I got into a fight…it was physical and it's all my fault. I should have known…how could I not have? Why didn't I know?' Rose has started to ramble in her grief.

'Too early, Rose,' John informs her but she shakes her head. 'You shouldn't blame yourself. It happens. It's unfortunate that it happened to us. Worse to you when I wasn't there to comfort you,' He stops when he realises the impact his words have on her. It causes her to start to cry. He embraces her and she wraps her arms around his neck, pressing herself to him. Needing all he's offering her. 'I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, Rose.'

'I needed you…John, I needed you so badly.' She whispers to him and it causes his heart to break for her. He should have been there for her and he's angry with himself that he couldn't have been.

'I know you did. I know. I'm so, so sorry,' He replies and wipes some of the tears away. Only…more simply replace them. 'Oh Rose…I'm sorry…'

'I miss you…I miss you every day.' Rose whispers to him and John smiles slightly.

'I miss you, too.' He leans in and presses his forehead with hers. Rose closes her eyes, craving it.

They are quiet, enjoying the silence and the company they share in it. Unable to stay quiet on the question she's been dying to know, Rose breaks the silence first.

'How come you're here…?' She opens her eyes, desperately wanting to shift the conversation away from that topic; she can't talk about it for long because the blame will set in. She doesn't want it to.

'Are you complaining?' He teases and Rose widens her eyes.

'No!'

'Good,' His smile widens and Rose shows the faintest one on her features. 'Rose, you have to stop crying, please, you know how much it bothers me…especially now, when I can't do anything to stop it since I'm the cause of it.'

'I just…can't believe you're standing here…with me, right now.' Rose informs him and John leans against the wall again.

'I know, I'm full of surprises, aren't I?' That grin turns sideways, cockier and she puts her hand on his cheek. She still can't get over how cold he is.

'Like always.' Rose responds and wraps her arms around his middle, resting her head on his shoulder.

'It's your ring,' John informs her and Rose blinks. 'I'm assuming it's the last thing you have of me?'

'Yes…how'd you know?'

'I have my ways. What happened to the sonic?' He wonders and Rose looks away, her cheeks tingeing with red. He tilts his head.

'The Sontarans…destroyed it.' Rose answers him angrily and he frowns.

'What were you doing around Sontarans, Rose?' On a whim, he moves his hand to her waist and pushes down the jeans with one hand and with the other; he slides her shirt up a bit. Rose doesn't even stop him; instead she looks away from him. He's exposed the faintest scar that runs from her hip to her ribs and he traces it with his finger. He places his hand over it. 'What happened?'

'Nothing. I'm better now…' Rose keeps her voice low; unsure of how he'd respond if she told him. He runs his hand over her stomach, squeezing her hip before dropping it to his side.

'Rose…tell me…' John says, there is a hint of impatience in his voice and Rose looks away again; John forces her to look at him.

'I got shot.' She keeps her voice flat and avoids his gaze; embarrassed she had stumbled like that.

'What?'

'It was awhile though, I promise.' Rose assures him and the door down the hall slams again. John closes his eyes and rubs his face with his hands. Controlling the anger isn't easy in this form. It can translate the anger into such physical reactions now, doors slamming, objects moving…it isn't something he's gotten used to yet.

'Sorry, that was me.' John sighs and looks at the scar once more. Rose covers his hand with hers. He moves it around to the small of her back and Rose smiles at him sadly.

'How do you keep doing that?'

'Don't try to change the subject.' John informs her with a raise of his eyebrow and Rose shrugs her shoulders guiltily, evading his gaze.

'Sorry…'

'What were you doing around Sontarans that had you shot by them?' John wonders and Rose nervously wringing her hands.

'Helping UNIT?' Rose answers sheepishly.

'You went alone?' John questions and Rose nods her head. 'Rose…'

'It's okay, I'm okay. It happened so long ago,' Rose reassures him and places her hand on his cheek. 'Better me than those who would have made it worse.'

'That's not…don't try to…' John stops and sighs. 'That was rather foolish, wouldn't you agree?'

'Yes, I agree. It really hurt. I mean…really, really hurt.' Rose agrees and John shakes his head. He rubs her side from through the fabric of her shirt and Rose gives him a sad smile.

'Of course it would, you're lucky you survived that.' He chides and Rose looks away. She's unsure if she'll be able to confess to him that she truly didn't care at that point.

She was so lost back then, searching for stability and a closeness to someone. Now, though, she has a closeness to someone, but misses John's. And sometimes she still feels like she's lost. Does that ever go away? Is she meant to just wander Earth the rest of her days missing a piece of her while one part of her has been refilled, another has been taken. Almost as a form of payment. She's back in her true universe, but to get here cost her. And her cost is miraculously standing in front of her.

She realises she's been quiet as John waits for her answer. She merely takes his hand in hers. 'I know, I've already been scolded.'

'Good,' John replies and glances around the room, it's getting a bit colder, they won't be alone forever. 'As long as you don't go repeating those actions…'

'I won't, lessoned learned,' Rose insists and holds her hand up as a gesture of oath. 'I was freelance at that point…I just went where they needed me.'

'Freelance or not, Rose, it's dangerous engaging Sontarans alone.'

'Yeah, I know. I do…' Rose trails off and grows fearful that he'll leave her abruptly and latches onto him, just in case, in a vain attempt to keep him close to her. 'Now can I ask…how is this happening? How is this,' She motions around them. 'Actually happening right now?'

John smiles and rubs her arm, amused by how she's currently acting. 'I told you; it's your ring. The ring you never wear anymore.' He teases and Rose glances up to him as he pulls the chain back slightly to expose the ring.

'I told you, it's a bit big now, and I never want to lose it.' Rose reminds him and John nods his head, accepting her excuse.

'It's simple, really,' John replies and Rose stares at him. Since he doesn't finish his thought Rose motions him to continue. 'It's your ring and this place.'

'This place _is_ pretty uncomfortable.' Rose comments and John shrugs.

'Most of the people still remaining here are harmless enough. There's one, though, that you need to watch out for.' John glances around the hall again and Rose follows his gaze, but doesn't see anything.

'That woman.' Rose surmises and recalls the pure anger in her eyes. But there was a layer of sadness, confusion and heartbreak there too. Unfortunately the only emotion that was coming out was pure rage.

'Exactly. She's dangerous.' John informs her and Rose nods her head.

'Yeah, kinda gathered that. Why?'

'I'm still trying to figure it out by myself.' John replies to her. Rose inwardly sighs; slightly disappointed she didn't get the answer she wanted.

'Are we going to be working together, like before?' She wonders hopefully and John glances down to her, giving her a rueful smile.

'I think you know the answer to that one, Rose.'

'I thought so…' Rose answers broken hearted. She stares at a spot on the floor and grows more and more despondent the longer she thinks of John not being with her.

'That doesn't mean I can't help you.' John replies and Rose glances up to him. She smiles becomes one of great relief.

'Really?'

'Of course, I'm always here for you, Rose. In one way or another. That ring acts as a connection. Keeps us together.' John explains and Rose fingers the ring between her fingers, nodding as he talks.

'That's…so good to know…' She whispers to him and John embraces her tightly.

'I figured you'd like that,' He smiles slightly and Rose presses herself close to him. 'Now, there some things you have to know. This place is haunted, as I'm sure you've seen. Some of those trapped her are angry, some are scared, some are…young. It's the angry spirits you have to be careful of.'

'Why? What can they do?' Rose questions and looks up to the ceiling, just in case, even though she isn't sure why.

'Angry spirits have the ability to move things around a room by tapping into white-hot rage. The door slamming, that was me, getting angry. But that's a fraction of power compared to what these angry spirits are capable of.' John explains and Rose widens her eyes, allowing the information to sink in, but she fails to comprehend a large portion of it.

'Okay, so why are they angry? Can't we make them…like not angry anymore?' Rose questions and John laughs.

'No, you can't,' He leans on the wall and looks down the corridor, catching sight of one of the younger spirits at the end of the hall. The child smiles and waves at them. Rose can't see it. 'Rose, spirits become spirits because they have business they never to got to finish while they were alive, or they refuse to move on, to accept the fact that they have died.'

'What about you?' Rose questions when she's gotten that explanation from John. That worries her that he's lingering because of her. And won't find peace until she does. She doesn't like that thought.

'What about me?'

'Are you staying here because I'm here and I'm still stuck?' Rose wonders and John avoids her gaze. It tells Rose more than he meant it to. 'Don't you stay here.' Rose puts her finger in his face as a warning. He merely grabs her forearm and pulls her closer to him.

'I'll leave when I'm ready to. And I'm not ready yet, neither are you.' John replies simply but Rose shakes her head.

'And if you're never ready?'

'I will be.'

Rose eyes him suspiciously not really believing his words and that's what scares her. 'I don't want you to dwell here.'

'I'm not.' He insists, and Rose folds her arms, staring at him intensely.

'Promise me.'

'I promise.' John replies sincerely and Rose nods her head, seemingly accepting that answer. John merely places his hand on her cheek and strokes it with his thumb.

'Okay…good…' Rose answers softly, placing her hand over his, having missed this closeness between them so desperately. 'I just want you to get peace…'

'I will, maybe one day, when you find it.'

'Don't you do that, you'd better find it soon.' Rose threatens and leans in closer.

'And if I don't…?' John wonders, raising an eyebrow at her. Rose presses her lips together.

'I'll make you.' Rose keeps her voice even, but it has an underlying hint of love and worry in it.

John opens his mouth to refute her threats but Rose presses her lips to his. Taken off guard, it takes him a moment to respond. But when he does Rose melts and her knees nearly buckle, she was sure she'd have fallen had John not wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

And it's then she's forgotten the world around her, where she is, what's going on in this place. She so completely absorbed in her feelings that she doesn't care what happens next, so long as she's here with John right now. It's been so long since she's actually set eyes on him. She's never stopped missing him but seeing him like this is bittersweet. He's here with her, but he's not really. She'll take it, though. His death was so traumatic in her life, was a catalyst for her behaviour after it that allowing her guard to come down again, around him and to be as they once were, was a feeling that was indescribable to her. Something that she missed every day, something that was getting harder to deny. She loves him so dearly and misses the life they had.

It seems as though he has forgotten their circumstances and what bounds the other to the laws of the universe. The hand that isn't wrapped around her waist, keeping her tight to him, explores her, her every curve as she lets the softest moan escape from her mouth. She misses him.

Laughter causes them to break apart, Rose panting as she readjusts herself, stopping her instincts from pursuing more from him. Things have changed. John tilts his head at the small girl standing before them, a wide smile on her face. Rose tries to move but finds herself unable to; John merely shoves his hands into his pockets.

'Who is that…?' Rose whispers, still panting and the small girl curtseys to them. John turns to Rose.

'The smaller Lady Anne Gainsborough. She was shipped here when her family discovered she wasn't mentally on par with her siblings.'

'That's terrible…' Rose feels her heart break for the small girl. Her tight blonde curls are pinned to one side, making her appear slightly older. She still has puffy red cheeks and glimmering eyes. She clearly doesn't know why she's here, or even if she's aware she's dead.

'It was a different time.' John replies and Rose shrugs, not accepting that explanation.

'That's no excuse,' Rose insists and watches as the small girl cautiously draws closer to them. 'Why can't she leave? She couldn't have a vendetta…she's much too young.'

'No, you're right,' John glances down as Anne smiles up at him, he returns it. 'She's stuck here, like the majority of the spirits here.'

Anne heads to Rose next, embracing her leg. Rose bends down and locks eyes with Anne's. They're dull, and her heart goes out to her. 'Can I…?'

'If she'll let you.'

Rose carefully reaches for a piece of Anne's curl that has loosen from its pinning. Rose expertly tucks it back in and she smiles at Anne. Anne laughs and as Rose straightens up, Anne takes Rose's hand. Rose looks over to John as he smiles.

'I think this has just opened up a whole new door, forget aliens, I'm holding hands with the spirit of a little girl.' Rose says incredulity.

'Welcome to the universe.' John shrugs his shoulders and watches Anne toddle off, disappearing before she reaches the end of the corridor.

'We have to help her. How do we do that?' Rose questions and wraps her arms around herself, still coming to terms with what had just transpired.

'It's that woman,' John explains and Rose frowns. 'She's controlling this place.'

'How? I mean I've seen her, in the cells, she was there.' Rose attempts to recall their conversation in hopes that things would be revealed, but nothing substantial jumps out at her.

'I haven't met her yet; I know she's strong. The other spirits are scared of her.' John explains and Rose blinks.

'Oh…well I guess that's what makes it more fun? The fact we don't know.' Rose wonders but John doesn't look amused.

'You know, under normal circumstances, I'd agree with you. But not this time. It's dangerous, Rose and I'm not just saying that. Spirits have the ability to possess people, and she's quite powerful enough to do that.' John replies and Rose pales slightly.

'Okay, that is the most unsettling thing you've said yet. I'd better keep that in mind,' Rose breathes deeply trying to think of something that would help them. 'Background information!' She cries out suddenly and then her gleeful attitude fades away. 'Oh, but we didn't find any records, or patient files in the office.'

'Brilliant!' John grins but when he understands what Rose says, he becomes quiet, pondering. 'That wasn't the only administrative block, you know. Try the west mezzanine.'

'But wouldn't they have moved everything when they shut down?' Rose wonders but John shakes his head.

'The reason this place was shut down is because of an unexplained explosion that occurred one night, it took out half the north end.' John explains and Rose widens her eyes.

'Casualties?'

'Forty five, men, women and…sadly some children caught in the halls,' John sighs and Rose covers her mouth, closing her eyes. 'Anne was one of them.'

'You think it was her?'

'I haven't had the chance to find out. But maybe I can. You find that secondary administrative block, I'll work the underground, see what I can't find.' John decides and Rose gives him a crooked grin.

'Try the nurses; I saw two of them in the salon. I think they were talking about that woman. But I wasn't sure…plus I was scared out of my mind.'

John laughs at her and Rose places her hands on her hips. 'Sorry. I forget, I'm used to it, you wouldn't be.'

'Yeah, well, you scared me, too.' Rose informs him and tilts her chin away.

John frowns at her and folds his arms. 'Unintentional.'

'I know…' Rose smiles forlornly at him, taking his hand and pulling him closer to her, not wanting this moment between them to end. And within her, she has a feeling at any moment he could leave her, whether by choice or not, it doesn't matter to her. She simply wants him near her.

John keeps her closer, knowing that's all she wants from him. Consolation. He hadn't been able to give it to her when she had needed it the most. And that thought destroys him. To know what she had gone through alone devastates him. To think of the nights she laid in bed, alone, staring at the ceiling because she had no one there to comfort her. And the worst part was that she couldn't even comfort herself. She must have been thinking the same thing because she clings to him and the tears begin to form once more. It breaks him to know everything about her, and how he had failed to be there for her.

'Rose…?'

'Yeah?' She looks up to him with perpetual sadness in her eyes. This is why he was reluctant to engage her. From the first moment she had seen him at the end of the hallway, he worried at how she would react, what she would do and say. What this meeting would mean for both of them.

'I'm sorry.' John informs her, keeping his voice low.

'I'm sorry, too.' Rose whispers into him and he places his hand on the back of her head, the tears start to fall again, because she knows what he's referring to. What's he's apologising for. And she wants to let him that she's sorry as well, for failing to know and for not doing more.

'Why?' He wonders and Rose pulls away, smiling through her tears.

'For not realising…what I had…' She breathes and wipes away her tears, so unprepared for how much seeing John, confessing her secret would impact her emotions.

'You have to stop blaming yourself,' John informs her, his voice is soft but firm. 'I'm not blaming you; it happens…it may sound…like I'm being insensitive, I don't mean to be, but it's okay, it is. I promise…'

'But I think about…how my life could have been different…' Rose beings to explain but John shakes his head.

'You know you can't dwell on 'what ifs,' you'll go crazy trying to imagine all the infinite possibilities.' John reminds her and Rose looks away, knowing he's right but she can't tell her mind that. It's almost as if it's stuck in that rut.

'I can't seem to move on…'

'You mean you _won't_ move on.' John corrects her and Rose is quiet, so he assumes he's right on that matter.

'I can't help it. I love you, I miss you and I wonder about what could have been…' Rose pulls away and places her hand on his cheek.

'You will, for a bit, but you have to lift yourself out of that hole, the longer you're in it, the harder it is to get out.' John brushes away a tear, saddened how red her eyes have gotten.

'I don't want to stop thinking about you.' Rose whispers to him and John smiles at her.

'I didn't say that you should or ought to, I mean I am pretty fantastic,' He grins and it slowly disappears, he sighs slightly and Rose closes her eyes, feeling the time ebb away again. Just like before. 'Let the ember smoulder, Rose, try not to let it flare too much or too often, all right?'

'I'll try…' Rose says softly and John smiles at her. She pulls him down by the front of his shirt and presses her lips to his; hungering for his love like nothing she's ever experienced before. He seems happy to indulge her, snaking his arm around her and pulling her tight to him.

Too soon for Rose's taste, John pulls away from her, glancing over his shoulder and shaking his head, he has a slight grin on his face. 'Well, I'd best be off. Company's coming.'

'Company?' Rose echoes and frowns, studying the hallway, really not wanting their time together to end. She hates being apart from him.

'Yes, company. I should be going, lest it get awkward,' John begins to walk backward, until he suddenly rushes forward and embraces Rose tightly, lifting her off her feet, kissing her passionately. He sets her down and Rose blinks, a bit dazed. 'I'll see you around.'

'Love you…' Rose whispers as he starts back down the hall.

'I know, I do, too,' He turns and walks off as Rose's tears start to fall again. Once again, he abruptly turns around, stopping his pace. 'Oh, hey, question.'

'Hey, answer.' Rose replies through her tears and John grins at her.

'You remember when we were in New York, the she wolf had sent us there, for, well, whatever, I can't remember now, but it was snowing and we were in Central Park?' John wonders and Rose nods her head quickly.

'How could I forget?'

'There were those two street performers off to the side, close to the bridge. What was that song they were playing?' John frowns and Rose smiles.

'Give A Little Bit.' Rose answer and John snaps his fingers, smiling again.

'Oh, of course! Supertramp! How could I have forgotten that?' He wonders rhetorically.

'Unlike you to forget something,' Rose teases and he shrugs at her, giving her the side grin. 'Why'd you want to know?'

'I was talking with someone here, about great songs from the 70s, and I couldn't remember the name of it. Just a portion of the lyrics. He didn't recall the title either.' John explains and Rose's thoughts turn dark for a moment.

'John?'

'Yeah?'

'How many deaths have their been over the decades?'

'Too many, Rose, too many. That's why you're here. You have to stop them.' John replies and Rose nods her head.

'Rose?!' A new voice is heard down the halls, echoing and reverberating around them, John simply smiles at her. They both know to whom it belongs to.

'But you'll help right?' She wonders desperately and John nods his head, walking backward again.

'Of course I will. Just from the sidelines.' John assures her and Rose nods her head appreciatively.

'Rose?!'

'Okay, I still love you, though. Just in case you may have forgotten.' Rose informs him and again he gives her a crooked smile.

'Yeah, I know, still do, huh?' John teases and notices the shadow that has appeared on the opposite wall of the hall they're in. Rose simply nods her head. 'I do, too.'

He's gone from her view before she has a chance to say anything else to him. She covers her mouth and wishes it didn't sting as badly as it does. That hasn't gotten any easier over the years because every time they meet he leaves her. Even though she knows he doesn't want to, it still happens. They can do nothing to change the circumstances. She'd give anything to have him in her life again. Anything the universes wanted, she'd give them. The void hasn't gotten smaller…it's just there. A part of her now, she doubts it'll change any time soon.

* * *

The Doctor has been making arbitrary turns since he had left that auditorium where he's just experienced the oddest thing he's ever experienced in over a thousand years of living. It's never been real, actual ghosts. Everything was supposed to have an explanation, but this didn't. He doesn't understand it. And still he hasn't been able to locate Rose. He's started to worry that she's run in to one of the ghosts and they were not kind to her, he hopes she hadn't run into the woman with the dark hair that seems to be the puppet master in these circumstances, controlling the other ghosts, having them do her bidding. What needs to happen now is that he has to find Rose and then they have to get the hell out of here, leave and never come back.

She had been right, Rose could sense this place was a place they shouldn't be poking around it, they've obviously disturbed those that linger here, of course he hadn't listened to her because he didn't believe in that nonsense, well it wasn't nonsense. He just witnessed a room, once ravaged by time, completely transform to its former glory. All at the whim of a woman. A powerful one at that.

But there isn't time to dwell on those thoughts, he has to find Rose and then they have to leave, no ifs ands or buts. He abruptly takes the next left and runs back another split in the corridors. He's running too quickly, he only has a chance to glance down it but does catch sight of a figure standing there, and she certainly is blonde. He skids to a halt and rushes back to the opening, hoping that it isn't another ghost, or another imposter Rose.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he notices that she is wearing the same clothes as Rose, he still cautiously approaches her, just in case she's in for another rude awakening.

'Rose? Is that you?' He calls to her but she doesn't turn around, instead she's transfixed on the wall of the corridor, not moving but she does have her arms wrapped around herself and he wonders what she's just witnessed.

He places his hand on her shoulder and squeezes it; it's only then that she turns around and blinks at him, a sad smile on her features. She looks…distraught. Her eyes are red and bloodshot, she's been crying, unmistakably. He can see the faint signs of tearstains on her cheeks, she looks…sad. Just sad. She embraces him tightly, evidently needing his reassurance and he wonders what she's been privy to seeing while she's been off wandering. Eventually she pulls away and smiles faintly to him, her eyes tell him not to worry about her, that she'll be just fine. However he can't accept that. She looks terrible.

'Sorry…I went for a wander and got lost.' She explains pathetically. The Doctor stares at her while Rose avoids his gaze a bit before she shrugs her shoulders and glances behind her to the wall.

'A wander? Rose you're in a different building,' He chides her and Rose lowers her gaze. He notices her change in demeanour, what's happened to her? He lifts her chin to meet his gaze. 'Hey, is everything okay?'

'Course it is…' She lies and he frowns, still grappling with the choice of believing her or calling her out on her lie. He chooses to ignore that fact, and doesn't pursue her on the matter. However he doesn't simply put it out of his mind, either.

'Well, now that I've found you, we're getting out of here. This place is dangerous.' The Doctor takes her hand and Rose reluctantly follows him, her heart aching.

'What?' Rose wonders and turns back to him, he stares down her, astounded that she seems to be so incoherent. He continues to take her down the corridor he's just come from.

'I said we're getting out of this place.'

'We can't leave!' Rose protests and stops in her tracks. The Doctor turns to gape at her.

'What? What do you mean you don't want to leave? You've wanted to leave since we got here!' He reminds her and Rose nods her head.

'Yeah, I did, but we can't now. They need our help…' Rose informs him and the Doctor looks around the obviously empty corridor.

'Who needs our help?'

'They do, the spirits stuck here!' She insists and the Doctor folds his arms across his chest, he wants to maintain a front that he hadn't seen what he did, but he has a feeling Rose will say otherwise. She's always been able to read what he's really thinking. She's too in tune with him.

'Rose, don't be silly. There's nothing here.' He maintains and reaches for her arm, she merely steps out of the way.

'How can you say that? I know you've seen them, they're all over this place.' Rose reminds him and he avoids her gaze. She merely makes a sound as he's proven her right.

'And how do you know they're stuck here, hm? Maybe this place is haunted for a reason.' The Doctor replies sarcastically and slightly condescendingly. Rose narrows her eyes at him.

'Yeah, it's haunted because they're either here because they've unfinished business or they refuse to accept the fact that they've died.' Rose informs him and the Doctor shrugs his shoulders at her explanation.

'How do you know that?!' He cries out and they faintly hear the boisterous banging as it starts again somewhere off in another portion of the Asylum. It begins to anger them more.

'Cause I've met some spirits!' Rose shouts back at him and the Doctor rolls his eyes. 'I know you have too, they're everywhere. They're stuck. They need our help.' She begs him and the Doctor shakes his head.

'Rose, they can't be helped, they're ghosts. How do you help a ghost?' The Doctor wonders rhetorically and Rose shrugs her shoulders at his indifference. It's starting to anger her that he's lacking empathy for them.

'That's what we're going to find out, how to help them.' Rose declares and folds her arms, not really wishing to hear about his refusal to.

'It's a lost cause, there isn't anything you or I can do for them.' The Doctor informs her and Rose narrows her eyes.

'Since when did you become such a pessimist? You're giving up and we haven't even tried.'

'Rose…' The Doctor begins but Rose holds up her hand and turns around, wishing to leave before she says something that she might regret. She starts forward again, brushing by the Doctor and rounds the next closest corner. 'Are you seriously walking away?' He calls to her, but receives no response.

There is a loud crash followed by Rose's cry of surprise and the Doctor dashes to the corner and the hall that Rose had just been in. Only he can't see here, the hall is vacant. There is only dust and dirt that have been forced into the air by something that has disturbed it. It's only when he ventures closer that he sees a gaping hole in the ground. He looks down it to see Rose getting into a sitting position and looking around. Finally she looks up and blinks from the shock.

'Are you okay?!' The Doctor wonders frantically, forgetting why they had been arguing and the fact that he hasn't noticed the thumping has stopped.

'Uhh, I don't know…' Rose admits and coughs, the dust becoming irritating to her throat. She shakily gets to her feet and feels something warm on her head, right at her temple. A small cut greets her fingertips and she pulls them away.

Rose looks up to the hole and notices the wood has been turned completely black, like it's been charred. When she surveys her area, she can see the black, charred remains of bricks and debris. This must be where John said the fire had been. She swallows nervously. It feels as if it's getting rather cold in here.

'Rose, reach for my hand.' The Doctor's voice snaps her back into reality and she stands on her tiptoes, reaching for him, but they are simply too far apart. Even when she jumps, their fingers merely graze and it isn't enough to secure herself to his grasp.

'It's no good. I'll have to see if there's something I can use for leverage.' Rose informs him and the Doctor watches her disappear from view. He waits nervously for her to return.

All of a sudden she backs up, her hands up in front of her, as if she's ready to defend herself. He doesn't like the look on her face. 'Rose…what's wrong?'

'Find something to pull me up with! Right now!' Rose frantically whispers to him. The Doctor frowns and looks around, not really seeing anything that will help him get her.

'Rose what's going on? Talk to me!' He calls down to her frantically and she turns around, running off. 'Rose!' He looks down into the hole but doesn't see anything.

'Doctor! Hurry! Anything'll do at this point!' Rose's voice is heard as it floats down to him. He frantically waits for her to come back into view. However, she doesn't. Instead a shadow is slowly creeping towards Rose, even if he can't see her. He holds his breath as he waits for the owner of the shadow to reveal itself and when it steps into the light of the hole, the Doctor stares transfixed.

The man is tall, and large as he skulks towards Rose. He is wearing a faded blue uniform that one would wear in a maintenance shop. It's coloured black in spots, there are holes and tears in it. However he stops in the hole in the ceiling and glances up to the Doctor. He widens is eyes at the man's badly burned face and forearms. The skin is charred and blistered, red and angry. It's melted beyond recognition in some spots and the man smiles darkly, his one good eye glimmering, while the blind one still offers a sinister glare, at the Doctor before he lowers his gaze to the hall once more. The Doctor is sure he's heading for Rose and when she screams and runs back the way she came, the Doctor springs to his feet and searches for anything to lower down to Rose as her frantic calls to him and becoming more frequent.

He runs from hall to hall, trying to spot something to help Rose out of her precarious situation. But he finds nothing useful, and her continuous calls for him to help her are causing him to panic. As he rounds the corner to come back to the hole Rose is still stuck in, there is a slight breeze as the leaves are rustled from their spot on the floor and the Doctor glances down, noticing a frayed rope he was certain hadn't been there the first time he looked.

Not stopping to debate where it had come from, the Doctor scoops it up and studies the hole, Rose runs by him and she narrowly escapes the hand as it reaches out to grab her by the hair.

'Rose! Grab hold!' The Doctor shouts and tosses the rope down. He holds it tightly, waiting for her to come back down the hall one more. It seems to be taking forever, as if time has slowed to a crawl as he braces himself the moment she grabs hold of the rope.

She grabs it, but it catches him off guard still. The motion propels him forward towards the hall and Rose lets out a cry of surprise as she starts to fall back down to the floor. She glances up to the Doctor as he starts to pull her upward. When she looks back down the hall, it appears empty but she doesn't have time to breath a sigh of relief as she feels a slight breeze on her ankle. She widens her eyes and nervously lowers her gaze. The maintenance man is reaching for her ankle, in hopes of pulling her down. She tries to ensure she lifts her legs up when he begins to jump for her.

'Doctor! What are you doing?!' Rose calls up to him as she is only making painstakingly slow progress.

'Going as fast as I can!' He responds to her, but Rose doesn't feel like it's fast enough for her liking. And when she feels a hand graze her ankle she feels an icy ball drop into her stomach.

'Faster!' She cries out and shakes her foot; she manages to kick the hand off as the man gives her a dirty look. However all of her manoeuvring is just making it more difficult for the Doctor to pull her up to safety.

'Rose! Stop moving around, you're making it harder!'

'Can't help it! He's trying to grab my ankle!' Rose replies with a hint of annoyance. She draws her legs up again, putting them out in front of her, contracting the muscles in her stomach to keep herself safe. She stares wide eyed at the man below her.

The Doctor keeps his slow pace of drawing Rose up, she's shifted her weight again and he lowers his centre of gravity, pulling the rope back and ignoring the pain from his hands as the rope eats into them, it doesn't help that the rope is exacerbating the blister on his hand from the door knob. Abruptly, the weight seems to be divided and he frowns, looking over his shoulder to the coil of rope by his feet, but doesn't see anyone helping him. Whatever is happening, it makes pulling Rose up a lot easier and when he sees the top of her head, he breaths a sigh of relief and continues to yank the rope up.

The moment she is able to twist around to stare at him and rest her elbows on the lip of the opening, the Doctor drops the rope and takes Rose's hand and arm, pulling her up. The momentum of pulling her up causes him to fall back and Rose to tumble into his embrace. She's panting from her close call and she is incredibly shaky. She merely rests her head on the Doctor's shoulder as he eventually falls back onto the ground staring at the ceiling. Rose falls back with him, still attempting to get her breathing in check.

'You okay?' The Doctor wonders and Rose nods her head quickly.

'That was…interesting. Thanks.' Rose replies and smiles over to him. She hastily gets to her feet and holds her hand out, helping the Doctor to his own. He embraces her tightly, not wanting to think of what could have happened to her had she gotten caught by that ghost.

'Still want to stick around?' The Doctor questions and Rose glances back to the gaping hole in the ground. She turns up to the Doctor and nods her head.

'Yeah. I do.'

'Okay, fine, but don't go falling through anymore floors.' The Doctor advises and Rose gives him a crooked grin.

'Don't make me angry, then.'

'What did I do to make you angry?' He inquires and Rose opens her mouth to inform him but finds she can't remember why at all.

'I can't remember…' She admits and they are quiet, listening to the silence around them. 'Listen, I was thinking we should try to find out more about this place. Patients, records, anything. The room I fell into looked like it had been in a fire. Maybe we can find something if we look around.' Rose offers and the Doctor folds his arms, considering her point.

'But there wasn't anything else in that office. Hell, I don't even know if I know how to get back there.' The Doctor reaches into the inside pocket of his jacket and produces the blueprints. He flattens them against the wall and Rose peers down into the hole she had just been in.

'Lots of pipes down here…' Rose informs him and the Doctor tilts his head, glancing back to the blueprints.

'Laundry rooms, it seems like,' The Doctor replies and is still trying to ascertain where exactly they are. None of these corridors look identifiable on the blueprints, so where exactly have they ended up? 'I think I found that other administrative block you were talking about.'

'Oh yeah?' Rose questions and she gets to her feet, heading back to him. She stands beside him and notices that he has his index finger on a block that appears in the west side of the Asylum.

'I think it's here, problem is, I don't know where we are.' The Doctor admits and Rose frowns, she glances around the hall they're in, trying to find anything that can help them identify where they could be.

'Well, where did you come from?' Rose wonders, calling to him and the Doctor blinks, studying the halls.

'Uh, that way? I think…' The Doctor stares at the hall and then frowns. 'No, wait, that way.'

'Okay…' Rose drags her answer out and the Doctor eyes her suspiciously.

'What way did you come?' He wonders and Rose confidently points down on of the halls. He nods his head. 'Where had you been coming from?'

'Pool. They had a pool.' Rose answers and the Doctor blinks, finding that information a bit unbelievable.

'Seriously?'

'Yeah, so, come on, we have to stop wasting time. Who knows what might come after us next.' Rose glances at the blueprints and the Doctor pockets them again.

'That's unsettling, don't think like that.' He informs her and they pick an arbitrary hall to go down.

'It's nice to see you believe me.' Rose answers with a faint smile on her face. The Doctor looks away.

'Yeah well, after seeing what I've seen, it's kinda hard to continue to deny it.' He answers her and Rose takes his hand tightly.

'There are some things in this world that can't be explained, even by you.' Rose replies and the Doctor nods his head, a slight smile.

'Yeah, rather humbling I think.'

'Really? You? Humbled?' She teases and they stop at a junction in the halls. 'Which way?'

The Doctor pulls out the prints again and Rose notices an identification plate covered by filth on the wall. She takes her sleeve and wipes it away. 'Look, hall 7-A, do you see that on there?'

'Uh, hang on…' The Doctor frowns and finally finds where they are. 'Here, it's right here,' He then realises the trek to the west mezzanine, an turns to Rose. 'We've got quite the hike.'

'That's fine, but let's start moving, I can't imagine being in this place at night time.' Rose responds and takes the Doctor's hand. He hands the blueprints off to her and he takes out the sonic.

Rose starts to study them as the Doctor aims the sonic at everything. She hopes they won't have to be here much longer; she's still uncomfortable and wonders what will come after them next. She hopes nothing too sinister will follow them as they try and find out more about the Asylum, least of all that woman, whoever she may be. Rose hopes that they will be able to help her find peace, if that's even what she wants. Something tells Rose it isn't.

* * *

'Isn't the laughter starting to get to you?' The Doctor questions and aims the sonic at the corner where they had just heard the childish laughter as it echoes around them and they warily eye the halls around them.

'No, well a bit, I guess. Don't you see them?' Rose questions and watches as a small boy lumbers after another child. It felt like ice had brushed by her legs.

'I don't see anything, I just feel the cold.' The Doctor answers and watches as Rose stops her pace and lowers the blueprints, quickly glancing over her shoulder.

'We're in the portion of the corridors that used to connect the main buildings with the children's quarters, see?' Rose holds the prints out in front of her and points to where they are now. True that if they were to continue down the hall they would be led outside and into the grounds. The walk would be a short one to the next building that housed the children. However if they take the hall right, then it would deposit them closer to the room they believed the secondary administrative block is.

The halls have been painted blue, in an attempt at one point to breathe life and colour into this Asylum. Now, however, the pastel blues had become tainted by green spots and there are cracks in the walls themselves. Even the doors had been painted white, but it bubbled horribly from the doors, sending the paint tumbling to the floor and they now step on them.

As Rose peers into one of the rooms, she can see John standing there with his hands in his pockets, he motions her to him with his head, turning and walking out of view. Unable to deny him anything, Rose passes the blueprints off to the Doctor and heads inside. He watches her with a curiosity, wondering what she can see that he can't. However as he goes to follow her, the door slams shut in his face. He blinks and yanks on the handle, worried that Rose is walking into something dangerous, namely the hands of that woman, he begins to bang on the door and attempts to sonic the lock. He yells her name, but hears nothing on the other side.

Rose turns over her shoulder to stare at the Doctor's attempts to get in and then to John who merely shrugs at her.

'Sorry, would be a bit awkward.' John informs her and Rose closes the gap between the two of them.

'Won't he hear us, though?' Rose wonders and John shakes his head. He motions to little Anne that has appeared beside her. She jumps from the surprise and shock.

'No, the children are having fun,' John replies and as Rose opens her mouth, John beats her to it. Already knowing what she'd be worried of. 'Don't worry, they won't hurt him, Rose, they're just going to keep him company so we can talk.'

Anne giggles and rushes towards the door, disappearing through it and Rose watches her with a bit of a shocked look on her face. 'So…hi.'

'Hey. Now, listen, we don't have a lot of time so I'm going to tell you what I've been able to find out.'

'Okay, what is it?' Rose wonders and John starts pacing as he recites the information to Rose.

'You're right; the nurses were a big help. That woman's name is Odette Patton; she was admitted to Hellingly in 1969 accused of murdering her eight-week-old daughter Lorraine.'

'But the Asylum's been here since 1903, there are spirits here that are dressed like those in 1920, so obviously Odette isn't responsible for their deaths.' Rose surmises and John nods his head.

'No, evidently that's true, but she's strong enough to keep their spirits here, ready to absorb them and grow more powerful. She rules this Asylum with an iron fist.' John agrees and Rose frowns.

'Has this Asylum always been so…poorly run?' Rose questions sadly. John shrugs, pausing to glance out the window before he resumes his pausing.

'I haven't met anyone that worked here before 1919. But after the war, it seems that there was a severe lack of compassion. They were so inundated with soldiers suffering from what we know as PTSD, that things fell backward. After that…well…' John sighs and Rose frowns, trying to digest his words.

'So they were just running through the motions?'

'Essentially.'

'So, why is she so mad? Most of this is before her time.' Rose sighs and still watches John pacing. She goes up to him and places her hands on his shoulders, making him stop.

'She was admitted here under false pretences, so she claims. The question is, who did admit her and why?' John rubs the back of his head. The banging on the door has resumed.

'I spoke with her.' Rose recalls and John stares at her.

'What? When?' John questions and Rose rubs her arm, looking away.

'In a portion of the cells, she was sitting in a corner and crying…' Rose informs him and John resumes his pacing again, trying to figure out this new information Rose had provided him with.

'Maybe you caught a glimpse of her memories, like she was projecting them onto you.' John wonders and Rose thinks back on their conversation.

'She was muttering that she didn't want to leave her with him. That he had been drinking.' Rose leans on the wall, trying to put out the calling of her name out of her mind while she and John continued to figure out the mystery.

'Hm, I wonder who she was referring to.'

'She thought I was a nurse.' Rose states and John stops pacing, Rose's words having interested him.

'Oh, yes, the nurses and this Odette don't get along.'

'Why's that?'

'The nurses were pushing for a better education of postpartum depression when they saw an influx of women admitted in the early 50s, only Odette thought it was merely women being lazy because they didn't want to take care of their children and vehemently spoke out against them.' John explains and frowns at the banging of the door. It's starting to grate on his nerves.

'That's awful. But the diagnosis has been around since the mid 1850s, why would she go about denying that?' Rose wonders and glances back to the door. She's going to have to go out there soon, she can't keep herself in here much longer.

'Understanding it has come in spurts. Maybe she didn't want to believe that something like that could exist.' John offers but Rose shakes her head, trying to piece together all the new information they have gathered.

'No, the nurses said it was a doctor's wife being admitted. It was scandalous. P. That's the doctor's last initial, obviously. Didn't they talk about him?' Rose wonders but John shakes his head.

'We were interrupted.' He replies and Rose widens her eyes, knowing who he meant.

'Were you okay?' Rose wonders nervously and John smirks at her. Rose places her hands on her hips, knowing what that smirk meant. She's immediately relieved.

'Of course I was. Karen wasn't, though…' John informs her and Rose closes her eyes, not needing to imagine what had happened to whoever this Karen was. She shakes her head.

'Rose?! Are you all right? What's going on?' The Doctor voice breaks the silence and John sighs.

'Okay, so we know her name is Odette. Nurses don't like her, she doesn't like nurses and something happened to her daughter that may or may not have been her fault.' Rose summarises and John nods his head quickly.

'Right, question is, did she really do it?' John replies and Rose closes her eyes, sighing.

'Well, what I want to know is, does she know we're poking around?' Rose worries and John avoids her gaze, telling her he's thought of the same thing and that isn't something that makes her comfortable.

'Yeah, she's aware. You met the maintenance worker.' John answers her and Rose looks away.

'Oh, saw that?' Her cheeks turn red from embarrassment and John grins, walking towards her, only stopping when he is in front of her. Rose looks up to him and he tucks some of her hair behind her ear. It reveals the gash on her temple and he closes his eyes.

'Heard the argument, watched you fall through the floor, and helped pull you up,' John states firmly and Rose smiles up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. It's so easy to forget that he truly isn't here with her. 'You're still just as danger prone as I remember.' He gently teases and Rose rolls her eyes playfully.

'Thank you for saving me then,' She replies and kisses him deeply. She pulls away. 'I suppose you have to go?' Rose questions when she sees him watching the door.

'I should, far as he knows, you're in trouble.' John reminds her and Rose nods her head sadly. He lets his hand travel down her neck and pulls the chain out from its hiding spot under her shirt. Rose enjoys the closeness between them, she's missed it and impulsively she kisses him once more. He responds by wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

However the banging on the door as become too hard to ignore and John pulls away from her first. Rose closes her eyes. 'Our meetings seem to end too quickly.'

'Yeah, I'm starting to notice that,' John agrees and steps back from Rose. She lets her hands drop to her sides but flinches when she feels something cold slip into her hand. 'Anne likes you.'

Rose glances down to see those dull eyes staring up at her with a wide smile. 'It seems like it.'

'She'll keep you company.' John informs her and Rose nods her head. Again he shoves his left hand into his pocket and shrugs his shoulders, his way of an apology.

'I'll see you around, I guess…' Rose keeps her voice soft and John nods his head.

'Always.'

Rose is suddenly left alone; Anne still holds her hand as the Doctor finally is able to get through the door, using his shoulder to get in and in turn is causes the frame to fracture. Rose turns around and smiles, Anne mimicking her.

'Are you okay?!' The Doctor lingers in the doorway, perplexed at the small girl clutching onto Rose's hand. The room is cold. She's a ghost.

'Yeah, I'm okay…' Rose assures him and the Doctor gingerly takes a few steps forward, still watching the little girl as she waves enthusiastically to him. 'Oh, Doctor, this is Anne.'

She giggles at him and the Doctor waves slightly. 'How do you know her name is Anne?'

'She told me.' Rose replies simply and watches as Anne lets go of her hand and runs towards another child that is waiting for her in the doorway behind the Doctor.

She half-heartedly smiles at them. He turns around to see a boy motioning Anne forward and before long they take off running down the hall, their laughter echoing down and back towards them. Moments later, the room returns to normal, the cold spell vanishing.

'What was that?' The Doctor wonders and stands beside Rose. She smiles slightly.

'I met a little girl?' Rose offers and the Doctor puts his arm around her shoulders, giving her an unimpressed look.

'Yes, I saw that.'

'Well, we're on our way to look for Odette, aren't we?' Rose walks ahead, trying to drop the subject but feels the Doctor tug her hand, forcing her to stop.

'Who?' He questions and Rose realises her mistake, forgetting that she was no longer talking to John. She closes her eyes and then turns around, angry with herself for slipping up. She struggles to explain away her slip up.

'The nurses…I heard them talking…' Rose explains feebly and the Doctor eyes her apprehensively.

'You've seen them?' He echoes and Rose nods her head deeply. She rubs her arm, trying to ensure her explanations do not involve John. He'd been right; it would too complicated to have to go over.

'There was like…a salon in the building and I wandered in there and over heard them talking about a woman named Odette.' Rose explains and the Doctor brushes by her, taking her hand in his as they head out of the room and into the hallway once again.

'You didn't think to mention that?' The Doctor wonders and Rose sighs, she can hear the annoyance in his voice.

'I didn't think her name was important until I heard Anne say it too.' Rose lies and the Doctor reaches into his pocket and procures the stitching of the name badge and shoves it into Rose's hand. She widens her eyes at it.

'Well?' He questions and Rose blinks, feeling the fabric in her hands. She has to jog to match the Doctor's pace. He's clearly upset with her and her hiding of information.

'Where did you find this?' Rose calls to him and he glances over his shoulder at her.

'Amongst other things in a part of the Asylum.' He watches her expression become one that is deeply pensive. She holds his up at eye level wondering if this belonged to Odette as an identification badge, like a prisoner's number. And yet something isn't right with that. It doesn't seem like it. It should be plainer and this is gussied up, the slanted writing, everything spells out something finer.

'She was a wife of a doctor. They said a doctor's wife was being admitted here. Patton. He was a doctor…do you think…he committed her?' Rose wonders and the Doctor stops, fully understanding her words. He turns back to her.

'And you're getting all this…information, this speculative information, from the ghosts here?' He questions and Rose glances away, she can't admit the truth to him, it wouldn't be fair to either of them. And she really doesn't want to discuss John with him anyway. It's none of his business.

'I spoke with her, with Odette, and well, I found this, too.' Rose digs into her pocket and pulls out the gold locket, holding it out in front of her. The Doctor grabs the chain and opens up the locket, frowning.

He studies, intensely, the photo of the woman with the dark hair. It's definitely her. That's the woman he saw in the auditorium, the one he saw behind Rose. Only she looks so…happy, dare he say normal? Her husband looks as if he has an air about him, unsmiling as if the sitting for a photo angers him, he has better things that he could be doing. And their daughter, sleeping on the left. It paints a picture of a typical suburban family. What went so wrong?

'Seems so…' He trails off, snapping the locket shut and tossing back to Rose who returns it to her pocket.

'Normal?' She offers and he nods, they resume walking towards the secondary administrative block, hoping that their run in with the angry ghosts has stopped.

'Yeah, I guess. I wonder what made her so angry.' The Doctor draws Rose close to him, keeping an eye out for whatever comes their way and doing his best to not become unnerved by the childish laughter that still occurs in the halls.

'She was blamed for something she didn't do. That's what she told me.' Rose offers and the Doctor frowns, unsure of what that could mean. She's unsure if she should let him know all she knows. What if she accidentally lets it slip that she got her information from John. That awkward conversation she doesn't even want to think about having with him.

'I wonder what it was.' The Doctor says and Rose looks down to her feet, noticing that her flats are covered in a layer of dirt. She inhales deeply and takes the Doctor's hand in her own; he turns his gaze down to her.

'I think the nurses were saying that she killed her baby.' Rose replies and that revelation halts the Doctor's pace. He frowns and mulls over that information, wondering how it fit in with everything. He resumes walking, tugging Rose along with him.

'Why? Why do that?' He mutters under his breath as Rose struggles to get into pace with him.

'She said she didn't.' Rose reminds him and the Doctor turns back to her quickly, stepping over a chunk of collapsed roofing materials. Rose hops it, glancing behind her as the children seem to stop following them. Anne is holding hands with the boy that had called her from the room earlier.

'Who did, then?'

'I guess that's what we're here to find out.' Rose replies and they round the next corner together.

They don't, however, see Odette as she stands at the furthest end of that corridor they had just left. She narrows her eyes at Rose, how she had managed to find the last physical link to the world was beyond her. Especially since no one else would tell her, no matter what she did to them. She grows angry, and fearful that they will discover the truth that locket holds. She can't allow that to happen.

Normally, those that had wandered into the Asylum were easily dispatched. It took no effort at all, they were easily terrified and most of her normal trickery worked. But not with these two. What makes them so different? The residing spirits have not terrified these two, as they should have. She doesn't like them. And if they are left alone long enough, she is almost certain they will discover the secret to the Asylum, her connection to it and how to dispel her from it. They cannot be allowed to live. But no matter, they will make excellent additions to those already here. And it's been so long since they've had guests. They should be excited.

Odette knows she is.

* * *

'I don't understand why it's not working,' The Doctor complains, as he's crouched down and aims the sonic at the door lock again. Rose tilts her head and folds her arms, wondering how long it would be before he realised the problem. 'Wood's not warped like the other door.'

Unable to stand idly by anymore, Rose reaches over his shoulder and twists the knob, the door creaks heavily as she pushes on the glass window with her fingers. The Doctor watches it open before he turns his gaze up to Rose who simply smiles down at him. He gets to his feet and they both poke their heads in, just in case they are disturbing something that they can't see. The room appears to be normal, there are no cold spots in the room and they take each other's hand, gingerly stepping inside. Rose stares at the only words she is able to identify on this door's window. Dr. That's all. The other letters have been removed. She wonders why. But this is certainly the right office, the one labelled as a secondary administrative block. Hopefully they will find something useful.

The office seems a bit more professional than the one they had found in the front half of the Asylum. It appears that only one person worked in this office, perhaps the director of the Asylum, or his secretary? There is a fireplace right in the middle of it, a beautiful stone, dirtied by time, but still the instruments to continue to keep a fire going are all still gathered in a pitted iron holder. When they look right they see faded green, leather armchairs, a turned over table and behind the seating area, is a large bookshelf that was at one point painted a creamy white. It's all flaking away now, piling at the base of the shelf.

Most of the books are missing, some on the floor; their pages barred to those who have dared make it this far. They smell stale and musty, some have had their pages removed and are scattered around the vicinity.

The Doctor has already moved on to the dark desk that is facing the bookshelf. The chair is still out, as if someone has only recently gotten up from it, and they will return any moment. While the wall behind the desk is empty, there are five large filing cabinets; a thick layer of dust is on those as well.

There are no artefacts that may help them to identify to whom this office might belong to, and when. There are no degrees on the wall, nameplates, or the likes around to help them. However, the Doctor has already opened one of the cabinets and has begun fishing around for something that might help them. Rose wanders aimlessly before she decides to take the one of the cabinets on the furthest end, closest to the window.

The sun is casting longer shadows on parts of the building and trees. They should really increase their speed so they don't have to hang around this place at night. She has a feeling that things will grow more active then, and possibly quite a bit more dangerous as well.

After some effort, Rose finally manages to get the cabinet open and begins to leaf through the files, hoping to see someone she might recognise. It's pretty full, and it appears that the records in this office are only from 1939 to 1969. Odd that it would only cover thirty years. She wonders if those older files from 1903 would have been destroyed when they were no longer needed. Rose widens her eyes as she comes across a worker's file. It's of someone she recognises, and she hastily withdraws it. It's a picture of Beverley, Bev, the nurse that Rose stumbled upon in the salon. Her file photo is clipped to it; underneath it is a page of disciplinary actions taken against her. It's quite lengthy and Rose leans against the wall, studying the photo and her record.

Beverley Helena Predon is quite a pretty girl, only nineteen when she was hired in 1965. It was odd that when Rose recalled seeing her, she appeared older, she wonders why that is, but turns her attention back to the file. Her hair is styled typically for the 60s, large and flared. It suits her cat-eyed glasses. She had risen quickly to become head of the nurses by 1969, and it seemed that only in the last six months of 1969, did things with Bev start to go down hill, and all of her discipline seemed to involve one patient by the name of Odette Patton. Rose snaps the file shut and widens her eyes. She tosses the file on top of the cabinet and she flips through more, flicking them down as she searches for any other names that jump out at her. Oddly she can't find Sherry, only a Sharon. And when Rose pulls out the file she is surprised to see that Sherry is Sharon Black. She had only just been hired a few months into 1969, she was only eighteen. Her smile is meek and the beehive styled hair doesn't suit her. Rose snaps the file shut.

She continues to poke through the files when she comes across another name that shocks her. Patton. She yanks the file out but just as she is about to open it, her thoughts are interrupted.

'Look what I found!' The Doctor waves a spotted manila folder and Rose tilts her head.

'What?'

'The patient file of Odette Lorraine Abernathy Patton.' The Doctor informs her and Rose widens here eyes. She rushes over to him and he sets the file down on the desk, sitting in the stiff wooden chair, Rose leans on his shoulders with her elbows as they start to read her thick file.

Odette was born in 1940, 8 May, in Cornwall and died, cremated and buried on 11 December 1969 at Hellingly. They look over each other. The details are rather sparse, just that her married name was Patton. There was a history of alcoholism and depression in her family and they believed when she was admitted 23 June 1969 she was severely depressed and that was what had caused her to do what she had done. Rose reaches down and pulls out a police report, obviously a copy and begins to read the notes written down.

On the 19 of June 1969, police responded to a call made by her husband Richard because he had come home from work to find Odette sitting on a chair in the lounge, staring into nothing. She was not responsive to her husband's questioning and when her husband had gone in to check on their daughter Lorraine, he discovered that she was blue in her bassinet. He panicked and called the police, but couldn't get answers out of Odette.

During her arraignment, her husband testified against her, saying that she was having problems coping with the stress of being a new mother and was growing increasingly despondent and depressed. She was lacking in her duties as a mother and it was causing stress in their marriage. While he was out at work, he believed that Odette had finally succumbed to the pressure and had killed her child.

The evidence apparently supported his story even though Odette, who seemed to come to her senses by that time, passionately denied she had done anything wrong, that she was innocent. The judge presiding over the case believed the evidence and sent her to Hellingly, at the request of her husband, to be cared for properly.

There seems to be a large gap in her time here, just that she had been found dead in the pool of an apparent drowning according to the in house coroner. It's as if pages are missing from her file. Rose exhales from the dark history this patient had. The Doctor looks up to her and shares her sentiments.

'Wow…' Rose manages to say and the Doctor nods his head.

'It seems pretty airtight. She had a mental break down, according to those on the case.'

'But so much of this doesn't make sense to me,' Rose pauses and then throws down the other manila folder she pulled from the cabinet she was looking in. 'Look at this.'

'What?' The Doctor slides the folder closer to him and glances up at her.

'Check out the name.' Rose points to it and the Doctor blinks, shocked by the name that is staring them both in the face.

'Patton? Another file of hers?' The Doctor wonders and Rose shrugs her shoulders.

'I found it in the filing cabinet that had all the staff records.' Rose points to the one closes to the window, the Doctor takes her cue and opens the file. They stare at the photo paper clipped to the file. Rose reflexively reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out the locket, dangling it in front of the Doctor. He turns up to her.

'Her husband?' The Doctor questions and Rose opens it, handing it to the Doctor who places it beside the photo. 'I'd say so…' He announces, they are definitely photos of the same man.

'So he's a doctor here.' Rose assumes and the Doctor nods, pointing to something written in the file.

'Doctor of Psychology.'

'Mm, that's a big red flag,' Rose states and the Doctor nods. They continue to scan the file, hoping to gain more of an insight into his life and the connection he has with Odette. 'Look, he started treating his wife. When she was transferred here from prison after the trial.'

'That's a bit of a conflict of interest. How'd he manage to pull that one off?' The Doctor wonders, turning over his shoulder to study Rose who seems to be staring off at the back bookshelf an awful lot. 'Rose?'

She gasps out, abruptly, but then blinks. 'Hn? Sorry? Oh, I'm not sure, maybe he bribed his way to her? He's the director, or whatever they called it back then, of this Asylum. I'm pretty damn sure he could have done what he wanted. It was his wife. His case. And his loss. Why not? Why not mess everything up further? That bastard, he knew what he did, she took that fall for him. So as not to tarnish his image, oh, but if his contemporaries knew the real him, he'd be screwed. And yet, oddly not alone. That conniving twit. It's a good thing she got hers as well. I made sure of that.' Rose states, her voice getting louder, angrier. And so, so unlike her.

The Doctor gapes at her as she stares transfixed at the bookcase, her eyes wide. When he witnesses a single tear coloured black fall from her left eye he is immediately is on his feet, gripping her shoulders, shaking her as she continues to stare through him. She reaches up and wipes the tear away, giving the Doctor a twisted smile as she brings her gaze to meet his.

'Rose? What the hell is wrong?'

She calmly pushes his hands off of her shoulders and shoves him back against the desk. She brings her lips inches from his and rests her hand on his cheek. She's incredibly cold. 'I warned you; you should have left when you had the chance, but you didn't. I also warned you that should you choose to stay that I would ensure you never left. And now she's mine. And I will enjoy her.'

Rose places a light kiss on his lips and pulls away, walking around the desk as she heads for the door. Shaking the shock off of himself, he rushes around the desk and steps in front of Rose.

'Like hell you will. Rose! Rose? Can you hear me?!' The Doctor yells at her and shakes her once more. Hoping that maybe the sonic would tell him something, he whips it out and aims it at her. Rose simply smiles at him and begins to go around him in circles, studying him as the Doctor does the same, mimicking her actions.

Rose comes to a stop, facing the Doctor as he stands in front of the desk. She flexes her hands still at her side and flashes the Doctor a sly smirk. She holds her hand up at him and he flies backward, hitting the desk and overturning it. He groans and Rose walks towards the sonic that still hangs in the air. She snatches it up and walks towards the Doctor, struggling to get up but finds he can't. He can't move anything, his limbs refuse to cooperate with the instructions his brain is giving them.

Rose comes to stand in front of him and he can only watch her even as he struggles to free himself, she smiles at his weak attempts to get up and she presses the sonic to her lips, putting her foot on his chest.

'How bout that? I win. I always, always win, my love.' She informs him and tilts her head.

'Get out of her!' The Doctor shouts, getting desperate he's going to lose her to this Asylum and angry he can't move. 'You get out of her! You've no right being in her! Rose?! Come on, you've gotta wake up!'

'She can't hear you, I've made sure of that.'

'Then take me! Come on! Take me instead of her!' The Doctor begs and Rose drops to her knees, watching him with a bit of an interested grin. She's enjoying this desperation about him. She exhales her laugh.

'Are you begging me?' Rose questions and he nods his head.

'Yes! Please, take me instead, leave her out of this,' The Doctor pleads. Rose places a cold kiss on his cheek and gets to her feet. 'No! No!' He watches her back up towards the door.

'I will never consider anything from one that bares the title you do,' Rose states bitterly and taps the sonic on her thigh. 'The lot of you are nothing but liars, hiding your true colours under a mask of righteousness. You don't care for those you are supposed to help. You lot wouldn't know what you had if it were to stare you in the face. Greedy, nothing is ever good enough for you,' She's started to ramble, and she must have realised she had because she stops and sighs. 'Well, I must be off. I'll send someone to collect you momentarily,' Rose smoothes down her pants and flattens her shirt. 'It will be an adjustment…' She trails off and heads for the door.

'Rose! Rose! No! Dammit!' He shouts angrily as Rose opens the door but pauses there. The Doctor stops his shouting and watches as she folds her arms, her stance changes to one that is annoyed very quickly.

'You again, well, we certainly must stop meeting like this, I don't even know your name!' Rose states to someone the Doctor can't see. She abruptly laughs. 'Let her go?! You're as daft as the one here. I will not. She is mine. Payment for wandering my Asylum,' Another laugh escapes her. 'You?! What will you do?' She mocks. The Doctor watches the glass of the door's window abruptly shatters. Rose simply smiles. 'That's how we'll play, then.'

Rose suddenly comes flying back into the room, hitting the fireplace hard and dropping the sonic. She glowers at the door, but when the Doctor turns towards it, he sees no one there. It perplexes him, especially when Rose holds her hand out and an audible bang is heard from the hall.

'Rose?! What's going on?' The Doctor calls to her, but Rose doesn't turn over to him, she's studying the doorway too intensely.

'Hush now, I'm busy.'

She holds her hand out again, shutting the door, but it in turn is blown off of its hinges, coming to rest next to the Doctor who widens his eyes and exhales in relief that it didn't hit him. Rose simply smirks and places her hands on hips, she glances to the chairs that still stand and it abruptly hurls itself towards the door only to be stopped and sent flying through the window. Rose narrows her eyes, taking a step back. It worries her that he seems to be on par with her powers and abilities; she has never come across this one before. She doesn't remember ending their life, nor one of her underlings. So who is he? And when she forcibly extracts him from the room, he returns, knocking her into the bookcase and she flings the last remaining chair his way, he easily sends it into the halls, it explodes against the wall. His anger takes her off guard. It's so raw. However that doesn't stop her, she simply sets her.

The Doctor doesn't see what's happening, just Rose moving around the room, clashing with something unseen to his eye, but that she can see just fine. Without warning, cracks begin to appear in the walls and ceiling. He has no idea what's happening but Rose looks absolutely livid and she balls her fist. He can almost see the desperation in her eyes as she looks for a way to end whatever is happening and to escape whoever she is clashing with.

She seems to have found when she glances to the pile of glass shards and a large chunk of glass flies towards her and Rose holds out her hand to catch it. When it's in her hand, she holds it up to her throat. She grins at whoever is standing before her while the Doctor struggles to get up to stop her.

'Rose! No, you can't! Let her go!' He shouts at her, but she doesn't even acknowledge him, she's too engrossed with whatever she is chatting with.

'How's this, then? I end her life,' She declares and presses the piece of glass to her neck, a thin trail of blood runs down her neck and chest. 'Oh _come_ now, you're going to beg too? How unbecoming, I swear, the two of you are so similar. Then all you have to do is leave. I don't know how you got here nor who you are, but you are not welcome. Leave and I shall let her go. I give you my word, ah! Do _not_ take another step towards her or I will drag this across her throat so fast you will not have time to blink. Good. Back away.'

Rose lets out a cry of surprise as she is roughly tossed against the bookshelf and her hand that is clutching onto the glass tightly is held out across the shelves and the other locked tightly at her side. She lets out a cry of frustration as she turns her head and closes her eyes.

'Rose? What's going on? Dammit…' The Doctor calls to her, completely terrified for her well-being and he so desperately wishes to understand what's happening right now. Who is she clashing with right now? Is it an ally of some sort? But why help them? Why help Rose?

'I must admit, you certainly know how to seize an opportunity. I'm impressed, I didn't think you would. I will not let her go, and I fail to see the threat you're making,' Rose taunts but her the hand holding the glass is slammed against the bookshelf, she drops it and glares at the force holding her there. 'Go on, try me. She knows my secrets now, and I hers. That's a bit of a problem, you see.'

Rose abruptly screams as she slides from the shelves of the bookcase, falling to her knees, clutching her chest, gasping and looking utterly panicky as she searches around the room, trying to comprehend what had just occurred. There are tears in her eyes and as the Doctor lifts his arm, expecting to feel as if it weighs a ton, he's able to move it, taking himself off guard. He wastes no time getting to his feet and runs over to Rose, who, even now, is trying to cope with what had happened to her.

He embraces her tightly as she flings her arms around him, unable to take full breaths as she begins to cry in his embrace. Still, terrified and unsure of what happened. She's cold and shivers a bit as she glances around the room. When she catches sight of John standing off to the side, she reaches her hand out to him, knowing that she could hear his voice, but couldn't answer him still hurt her. He indulges her request and walks towards her, taking her hand in his. He kisses it before placing one her head. She mouths her thanks to him, multiple times but he points to the door and she closes her eyes as her answer and understanding.

Shakily she pulls away from the Doctor and he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a piece of tattered cloth and gently wipes the blood from her neck and chest. He flips the cloth over and takes her left hand in his, exposing the cut on it. Thankfully it's not as deep as it could have been. He carefully ties the ends on her palm, but he must have touched the gash with a bit too much force as she gasps and yanks her hand away from him.

'I'm sorry.'

'No, no, it's okay…' Rose states, her voice is uneven. 'She's going to be back.'

'What? How do you know?' The Doctor questions and Rose glances to where John is still standing, staring out of the window.

'Our ally told me. He was only able to expel her from this room temporarily.'

'Really? Did he say his name? Why can you see him, but I can't?' The Doctor wonders and Rose shrugs her shoulders, glancing up to John as he laughs.

'Maybe he's shy.' Rose offers and John laughs harder, her gaze flicks to the window. Rose has to force herself to stop smiling lest the Doctor question her smirk.

'Well, I owe him a massive thanks. He saved your life. He still around?' The Doctor looks around the room but Rose hides her smile from him. He noticed her gaze went to the window, but sees nothing there when he looks himself.

'Yeah. He heard you.'

'You sure you're okay?' He unexpectedly switches subjects and Rose nods her head. She feels absolutely exhausted and still cold, but she'll manage, especially if Odette is on her way back, she'll have to be okay. She'll just have to work through her pain like she had every other time. Even though her back aches. But she knows it wasn't John's fault.

'She showed me…or I accidently saw…what really happened. I don't know if it was on purpose or not…but I know why she's so angry.'

'Why?'

'It's easier to show you. It's tragic…' Rose replies and takes his hands. She quickly lifts her gaze to see that John has moved from the window to the doorway, no doubt watching for Odette's return. The Doctor hasn't moved and Rose gives him an encouraging smile. 'Go for it.'

'Oh, right, yeah…uh picture…' He begins as he lifts his hands to her temples and Rose presses her finger to his lips.

'Not my first rodeo, don't forget.' She almost slipped up and told John to be quiet from his comments, as they are distracting and it's difficult to listen to two different voices chatting in her ear, but she stops herself just in time. He's started to pace the room. Having already figured Odette's past and the connection that keeps her at the Asylum. He's given Rose the clue, twice, he just hopes she'll recall it soon enough.

The Doctor hesitates but eventually places his hands on Rose's temples and she reflexively grabs his wrists, closing her eyes as she brings forth Odette's memories.

It had started with an unhappy marriage after a very brief courtship. The Odette that Rose paints is a vastly different woman, smiling and adoring her seemingly cold and indifferent husband. He had an eye for women and a strong passion for drinking. The mere thought of being tied down when Odette discovered she was expecting his child, seemed to destroy him. A mere nine months after dating.

He appeared to do the right thing only after pressured by his family. After all, he was an up and coming young doctor of psychology, who had much going for him and when Rose shows him their wedding, the Doctor had never seen anyone look so miserable about the thought of being married. Of course, Odette didn't seem to notice or care.

Shortly after their marriage, the affairs had started; he was a high paid doctor in London, carving out paths with his methods. He was well connected and always enjoyed being around women. He wasn't exactly secretive about them, either rather candid in fact. Each one seemed to destroy her, but she swept it all under the rug, as that's what was expected of her. Obviously she had been failing somewhere, and decided to tackle the problem with more smiles and pretended that everything was all right. Perhaps she was in denial. Only alone did she give in to her anger and depression.

That's when he approached her to move to Sussex, get away from London, he genuinely seemed that he had changed and remorseful for the way he had treated her. Odette seemed delighted, and would have never suspected he had ulterior motives. And so he accepted the position from Hellingly. This would be the fresh start they so desperately craved after a rocky start to their relationship and marriage. True to form he did appear reformed, the affairs stopped and little Lorraine followed a mere seven weeks after their move.

But things rapidly started to decline. He had no interest in being a father, preferring to work late hours and spent a lot of time at the Asylum. Odette assumed it was always for work, after all he was an important member of the staff there and those people could really benefit from his care.

And yet when he was forced to be around Odette and little Lorraine, he complained that the baby would cry too much, the house was dirty, she never had dinner ready for him when he came home, which was so rarely and sporadic that Odette never knew when to expect him. He'd yell and scream at her, which would wake Lorraine, who would start crying and that seemed to infuriate him more. He'd storm out and Odette wouldn't see him for days. So she forged a strong bond with her daughter and did her best to be a good wife, again hiding her rapidly mounting depression under her smile, and began binge drinking to cope. She didn't like leaving Lorraine alone with her husband, just in case he would do something to her, so she always tried to be there.

On that fateful night, however, after discovering his latest bout of womanising and another fight, Odette needed a moment alone, so she took a walk around their block, having been gone for only forty-five minutes. But a lot can happen within that small time frame and when she returned home, her life was forever changed.

The house was quiet when she returned, she was caught off guard and hoped that Richard had simply drank himself to sleep. He didn't answer her when she called his name, but was unworried. So she decided to check on Lorraine. When she didn't wake up and Odette noticed that she was blue did she scream for her husband, who never came. So she went looking for him and he came out of nowhere, from behind and held a rag up to her mouth. Odette struggled but whatever he had put on the rag knocked her out in seconds.

By the time she had come back to her senses the police were at the house, interviewing her husband and when questioned by them, she couldn't articulate her responses, she was still too groggy from whatever had knocked her out. She was arrested for the crime of killing her daughter. She didn't understand why she would be charged with such a terrible crime, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Her husband indeed did testify at her trail that she had a family history of depression and alcoholism, he painted her to be a villain and yet requested that she go to receive the help she would need at his hospital. The request was granted and she was transferred to Hellingly. No one would listen to her proclamations of her innocence. She was the mother who had killed her child, who would listen to her?

Her time at Hellingly was no better. She was the enemy of the nurses because of her speaking out against them and their want to educate mothers on postpartum depression. Odette always told those around her that such a thing couldn't exist, because what mother wouldn't want to take care of her children, it was simply lazy women who had no right being mothers. And because her husband was such an influential man, she had the ears of all those wives that also hung off their husbands' arm. Together they denounced it, while their husbands remained mum on the issue.

She was treated poorly but did her best to fit in and attempted to find away to prove her innocence. She also seemed to be at the receiving end of one nurse's wrath, Bev. There was something about Odette that Bev didn't like; the feeling was more than mutual. And it was only after a short time did Odette find out why.

She was walking back to the common room one evening when she came across her husband's office. It angered her that he had decided to take her on as a patient, bribing his way to her so they could discuss her problems. Hearing the voices behind the slightly open door, she had decided to confront him.

However it was the female voice in the office with her husband that made her tread with caution and curiosity. She had pushed the door open more to see her husband and Bev, the nurse, engaged in an affair. She had covered her mouth and ran from the hall, right back to her room. That seemed to be the final act because the next night she requested that her husband join her in the pool room. And when they came face to face, Odette unleashed years of pent up anger on him, screaming and yelling. However he couldn't let her have the last word and as he advanced on her, she backed up, just in case he should try anything. But her she tripped on the lane dividers that had been pulled up so the pool could be cleaned for the night.

Never having been the strongest swimmer, Odette struggled to make it to the shallow end of the pool. Her husband jumped in after her and she struggled to get away from him, he had caught her by her hair and pulled her back. Angry that she had stumbled onto his latest affair, he held her head under the water, screaming that he had killed their daughter because she wouldn't stop crying and that he had been planning on leaving her for Bev, whom he had met while working at the hospital in London. She's what inspired his move to Hellingly, because Bev had accepted a position here, and he wanted to be with her. He simply detested her and blamed her for the way his life had turned out, all while Odette kept struggling. But he held her under until the bubbles stopped.

When he realised what he had done, he climbed out of the pool using the ladder and stared at his wife's lifeless body. He sat in a nearby chair and smoked three cigarettes before he got up and left, only to return later, completely redressed and having brought with him more men and police.

They retrieve her body from the waters. However they have no idea that her spirit lingers, watching the scene unfold before her. With that a vengeful spirit is born and the Asylum is already in her grip.

Rose opens her eyes as the Doctor pulls his hands away from her head. They are quiet, Rose trying to imagine what he could be thinking about, it's such a tragic end to a life that constantly tried to seek a better path by using smile and graciousness. She devoted her life to a man that could care less for her. Rose can understand her anger, but not to the level Odette is expressing it. Her oppression of those around her needs to be stopped.

'That's…' The Doctor begins but trails off; Rose merely nods her head in understanding. Just as she's about to reply to his statement, John interrupts her.

'Heads up, Rose.' He steps back into the room and Rose watches him. The Doctor notices that she's watching the door and he frowns, unable to see anything.

'What's wrong?'

'She's coming.' Rose informs him and sure enough a loud thumping is heard off in the distance. She gets to her feet and the Doctor follows her movements, they watch the room as in an instant it starts to cool, slowly at first, but then dramatically. They stand back to back studying the room around them. A crash is heard and they both jump and look back to the fireplace.

Rose feels something hit her foot and she looks down. It's the iron poker from the collection of iron instruments left on the lip of the fireplace. She glances up to John who nods at her. She slides her foot under it and flips it into her grip, holding it like a bat in front of her. The Doctor is sonicing the room, moving around as the thunderous banging draws closer and increases in strength and volume.

'Ready?' The Doctor looks over to her and Rose smiles worriedly.

'No.'

'Right. Well, here we go.'

Rose covers her mouth, silencing her scream and to stop herself from screaming his name, as John is pulled from the room and the Doctor watches Rose's reaction as she rushes towards the door. She looks out but sees nothing. It worries her immensely however she has no time to ponder it as she is flung back inside, knocking right into the Doctor as they both fall to the ground. Rose drops the poker.

Odette appears in the doorway and a crack forms in the ceiling the moment she walks in. The anger radiates off of her as Rose and the Doctor stare at her from their spots on the ground. They can almost feel the waves of anger as they pour off of her. Instinctively, they grab each other's hand as Odette glares at them.

'The help ends now. I will no longer play nice.' She threatens and Rose is immediately tries to search for John, but can't see him in the halls.

'Where's our help? What did you do to him?' Rose questions desperately and reaches for the iron poker again.

'I expelled him, as he did to me. And it will take time to find you, but by then it will be too late.' Odette states as she comes to a stop in front of them, the Doctor watches Rose reaching for the poker, unsure of what she'll do with it, so he decides to buy her some time.

'Look, we understand that you've been hurt, it's evident, but you can't continue to do this, you're trapping those who should be at peace. Let us help them. Help you.'

'I am not at peace, and no one here deserves peace either, I will not allow it.' Odette replies bitterly and Rose reaches for the poker, securing it in her grasp.

'But what about the children! They're innocent, couldn't you allow them to go to rest?' The Doctor wonders and Odette grows angrier, holding her hand up and he's flattened against the floor. She lowers herself to her knees and tilts her head as the Doctor watches her with an apprehensive gaze.

'They will go to rest when I say they may. You will not help them. They are mine.'

'Yeah, well, we don't take 'no' sitting down!' Rose cries as she swings the poker at Odette like a bat. Odette just has time to turn her gaze to Rose before she dissipates into a cloud of smoke.

The Doctor widens his eyes as he sits up, Rose holding out her hand and pulls him to his feet. The room is still cold but otherwise is silent. It's worrisome. They turn in circles and eventually stop.

'Nice touch with the iron, but it's only disrupted her. She'll be back, we need to figure out how to put her to rest.' The Doctor reminds Rose and she nods her head, pacing and tapping the poker on her shoulder as she pieces together all of the information they have so far.

'She's vengeful, a vengeful spirit. What keeps her here?' Rose wonders as the Doctor leans against the wall, she sneaks another look into the hall, but doesn't see John. Her stomach is twisting itself into knots.

'Her acrimony.' The Doctor reminds her and Rose shakes her head, it can't be that easy.

'But that takes so much hate to project yourself, wouldn't it?' Rose sighs and rests the poker on her shoulder.

'Have you seen her mortal life? Not exactly something I'd be clamouring for,' The Doctor repeats her and Rose nods her head in agreement. 'It manifested so much hate.'

'I don't know. Something else is tying her here. But what? I mean…hatred yes, but something more. Something physical…' Rose widens her eyes. 'That's it!' She remembers now. John's connection to her is her ring, the one she has on a chain around her neck. That's their connection. So what if she was to take it off and stash it somewhere? Would he be trapped there as well? What if they destroy Odette's link? What then?

'What's it?' The Doctor questions and stuffs her hand into her pocket. She widens her eyes and pats herself down.

'Oh, god!' Rose widens her eyes and the Doctor walks towards her, she shoves the poker into his hands as she continues to turn all her pockets inside out looking for an obviously misplaced object. 'It's gone!'

'What's gone?' He wonders as Rose paces frantically, stealing looks out the door and into the corridor. 'Rose! Stop for a second! What's gone?'

'The locket! The locket, that's the key. Her physical link to our world. We destroy it, I'm sure we'll put her to rest. Where did it go?!'

'Okay, don't worry, we'll find it. Where was it last?' The Doctor wonders and Rose widens her eyes. 'What?'

'Poker, use the poker…' Rose frantically points behind him and as he turns around to swing he's propelled back right towards Rose, who doesn't have time to move before he's clipped her, and they're on the floor again. The poker rolls towards the wall.

'Yes, Doctor, do tell me where it is…I should like to retrieve it,' Odette smiles and watches the both of them shakily get to their feet and glance at the poker. 'Oh, here, let me help you.' She lifts her hand up and sends the poker careening towards them, the Doctor pushes Rose out of the way just as the poker pierces the shoulder of his jacket and pins him to the wall.

Rose turns around and picks herself up, frantically tugging at the poker. She puts her foot on the wall to give her more leverage as the Doctor watches Odette walk towards Rose, he tries pushing her away, but she keeps too firm a grip on the poker, yanking and tugging it.

As Odette approaches, she holds her hand up and Rose is thrown back to where the desk still lays overturned. She groans and rolls over to her side, pushing herself up as Odette turns back to the Doctor.

'Hang there for a moment, will you?' She smiles and heads to where Rose is rubbing her ribs, hoping that none of the have broken, she notices that under a piece of paper, the locket is visible, she reaches for it. The Doctor frantically attempts to dislodge himself from the wall, hoping to help Rose in whatever way he can.

'Hey! Odette! Just what is your master plan, eh? Are you just going to keep doing this for all eternity?' The Doctor shouts to her and Odette stops, turning back to him.

'Yes? Do you foresee a problem?' She wonders as she begins to walk back towards him, he's still frantically pulling at the poker. She stops in front of him.

'What happens if and when they tear this place down?' He questions and Odette narrows her eyes at him, clearly she hadn't thought of that, she wonders if they will. After all, it's been many, many years. She's not connected with the outside world any more. Who's to say that they haven't been considering it?

'I will find a way to survive.'

'Come on, Odette, this isn't you. This isn't the memory you want to leave. What about your daughter? Are you doing this for her? Or to prove to your husband that you're not as meek and mild as he believed you were?' The Doctor hopes to make her remember the one good thing about her life, even if she doesn't have it any more.

Instead that serves to anger Odette more, the room starts shaking, books tumble from their spots on the shelves to the floor and she stops in front of the Doctor, anger radiating off of her. She places her hand over his chest.

'You do not get to speak of things that you know nothing about,' She states bitterly. 'I am growing weary of your stalling efforts. Why not just put a stop to this once and for all.'

'Yes, that'd be brilliant…oh wait, you were referring to me…not being alive anymore, weren't you?' He stops as Odette's hand passes into his chest and he can feel her icy grip on one of his hearts. She begins to squeeze it as she looks up to him and smiles.

'Yes, I am…what's this? Two?' She wonders and grins. 'What are you?'

'Hey, Odette, look what I found.' Rose's voice causes her attention to turn to her as she stands and holds the locket out in front of her. However Odette merely laughs and Rose suddenly feels the leverage and her courage rapidly fading.

'And what will you do with it, hm? Do you even know how to destroy it?' Odette presses and Rose widens her eyes, she thought that just by smashing it, that'd be it, but there is obviously something more she's missing.

'Uh, well…' Rose is on her back again as Odette holds up her hand. Rose attempts to keep the locket tight in her grip, just in case she will try to take it from her.

'I think I'd better put you somewhere, the two of you are nothing but pests.' Odette has a sigh in her voice as she begins to head from the room, dragging Rose behind her by her foot. She gives the Doctor a pained look as her lower body leaves the room, she frantically grabs on to the doorframe, hoping to stop Odette. She manages to slide the locket across the floor until it comes to a rest close to the Doctor's foot.

'Doctor, bit of help, please.' Rose begs as she struggles to hang on and tries not to let panic dictate her moves. She can see the Doctor still recovering from his latest run in with Odette while still yanking on the poker.

'Yeah, trying, be there in a minute.' He calls to her and Rose closes her eyes.

'I'm slipping…'

'Yeah, almost got it…I think, no, I don't, it's stuck in the wall pretty damn good.' The Doctor sighs and Rose glances up to him, panic has begun to set in.

'Oh well, that's just lovely…' Rose is reduced to holding on to the frame with only one hand. That one is starting to slip.

Abruptly the poker is dislodged from the wall and falls to the ground with an audible bang. The Doctor looks around for whatever had pulled him free since it wasn't his doing. Rose widens her eyes and looks around, but doesn't see anything. The Doctor rushes to the locket, scooping it up and the iron poker. He rushes out into the halls and Odette is gone, vanishing in the black cloud once more as the iron connects with her form. Rose lies on the floor, breathing a sigh of relief as the Doctor helps her to her feet.

'You okay?' He wonders and Rose nods her head and inspects the hole in his jacket and is relieved to know that nothing else was damaged.

'How'd you do that?' She wonders and takes the poker out of his hands, studying the halls and brings her gaze back to meet the Doctor's.

'I think it was our ally.' He starts digging around in his pockets for something. Rose isn't sure what it is, but is unsure if it was really John that helped him, after all, she doesn't see him in the hall and when she peers into the office, he isn't there either. She hopes that he's all right.

'What are you looking for?' Rose wonders and the Doctor stops fishing around in his pockets long enough for him to give her a reply.

'Something to destroy this thing with.' He responds and Rose turns the poker over in her hands.

He's right; they need a more permanent solution. Breaking it won't accomplish anything; it'll just create more pieces for them to deal with. How do you destroy a keepsake like this? And with what? Rose leans against the wall directly across from the office's fireplace and when she lines her vision up with it, she gets an idea.

'Hey, do you have a lighter?' Rose questions and the Doctor nods his head.

'It's in one of these pockets somewhere,' The Doctor takes a step back when he sees Odette appear at the end of the corridor. 'Better arm yourself…'

'Right.' Rose stands in front of the Doctor who continues to search for the lighter as Odette appears in front of her, Rose swings the poker and she's gone for the moment. Rose walks a few steps away from him as she waits for Odette's next appearance.

'Oh! Found it!' The Doctor declares and as he wraps the locket in a piece of cloth he's torn from his jacket, he tries to light the locket on fire but the lighter won't spring to life, it's just a lot of sparks. 'Damn, it won't light.'

'Are you kidding?' Rose turns back to him and Odette uses the moment she's distracted to knock her to the floor and she begins to drag her down the hall. 'Doctor! Bit of help!'

'Bit busy!' He calls to her and Rose reaches over her shoulder, trying to grasp the poker, but her hand doesn't reach it.

'Doctor!' She calls, as she is pulled further down the hall. She very nearly calls out John's name but puts her hand over her mouth to stop herself. Rose manages to grab a hold of another doorframe and tries to shake her leg free of Odette's clutches.

'In a second, Rose,' The Doctor shakes the lighter, growing more and more frustrated. 'Damn this thing! Last time I borrow something off a Razlak in the Quartaza district. Bloody thing!' It finally strikes a light and he smiles. 'Ah! There we go! Rose, I got it!'

'Great! Do something with it!' Rose lets out a cry as she slips from the door and she feels something slip into her hands as she looks up to see John trying to get her out of Odette's grip. Odette glares at him and cracks begin to form in the walls and ceilings. He merely smiles at her. Behind him, glass shatters.

Abruptly she lets go with a shocked stare as she looks up to the Doctor who is smiling confidently at her and she lowers her gaze to ground. At his feet is the cloth he had wrapped the locket in. The fire burns blue and only on the cloth. Slowly, they see a gold coloured liquid leak towards Rose and John. Everyone turns back to Odette as she lets out a scream and is engulfed in the black smoke, as she disappears before them, she holds her hand out until there is nothing left before them but the empty hall. Rose breathes a sigh of relief as she gets to her feet, feeling the hall get noticeably warmer in seconds. She gets to her feet and watches the burning pile as she draws closer to the Doctor. He holds out his hand to her and she takes it, watching the fire continue to burn down and the liquid gold travel further and further away from them. Time passes before Rose turns her gaze up to his.

'Do you think she found peace?' She wonders and the Doctor puts his arm around her shoulders.

'I really hope so.'

'What about the others?' She poses the question to the Doctor, but is staring at John when she put it out there. He shoves his hands into his pockets and glances over his shoulder.

'I'm not sure.' The Doctor answers and she nods her head, still watching John.

'Yeah, they've been set free. Even the children.' He replies and Rose feels the faintest smile appear on her features.

'Something tells me that this is nothing more than an abandoned Asylum now, there's nothing left.' Rose turns her attention to the Doctor as he nods his head at her sentiments. More silence passes between them before the Doctor nudges her and she glances up to him.

'I think we should head out.' He offers and Rose nods her head silently. Together they head back the way they came.

Rose looks over her shoulder at John as he smiles and waves at her, she uses her free hand at her side and waves back. Still the feeling to her is bittersweet; she's working through her emotions. It's been a hell of a day…

* * *

They are standing right where they had been earlier today, by the front steps as the look at the doors. Only this time, they have a new respect for it. Now they know the secrets the Asylum once held and are no longer naïve to it. Before when they arrived, they had been like everyone else that had visited it before them. Intrigued, uneasy and curious. Together as they stand hand in hand, staring at the façade of the Asylum, they appreciate its history, those it once housed and the souls that had been trapped there by a woman who had grown tired of being walked all over and believed that in death, she had seized her opportunity to prove to those who had doubted her character that she was capable of doing everything and anything she set her mind to.

They were changed by her life, her struggles and her losses, understanding what drove her to that point, but sad for her because she couldn't let go of her anger, allowing her husband to control her even in her death. She's tragic, even if to them she appeared to be nothing more than a vengeful spirit. It was her history that painted her tragic while in death she deviated vastly from the woman she once was. Intentional or not they will never know.

The Doctor tugs Rose's hand and turn to leave when her emotions get the better of her and she doesn't move. He stops and turns back to her, confused at her reluctance to leave. Personally he wishes to get back to the TARDIS and process this whole day.

'What's wrong?' The Doctor wonders and Rose studies the Asylum once more.

'Do you mind if I just check quickly. Make sure they're all gone?'

'Yeah…I don't mind, just careful…still. Just in case.' The Doctor lets go of her hand and Rose nods her head, she carefully walks up the stairs and opens the door, shutting it behind her.

John is waiting for her, a few steps into the foyer and he turns over to her when he hears her enter. He watches her face light up when she smiles, having caught sight of him before her. Strangely she doesn't move towards him, he assumes she's trying to think of what to say to him. After all, they're parting ways once more.

'I couldn't leave without a goodbye.' Rose declares and closes the gap between them.

'I didn't think you would.' John agrees and steps back to steady himself as Rose flings herself into his embrace.

'It was a pleasant surprise.' Rose offers and John lifts her off her feet. He sets her down.

'Figured you would have liked that.'

'You're not going to stay here? Are you?' Rose wonders and he can see the fear in her eyes as she studies him.

'No. I'm not. Don't worry,' John assures her and Rose smiles at him, relieved to hear him say that. She couldn't imagine him being stuck here alone. 'Good work figuring out the locket was the key.'

'I remembered what you said to me. You knew all along, didn't you?'

'Yes and no. Some parts I knew and others I was learning with you. Like the whole affair thing, I did not see that coming.' John admits and impulsively, Rose pulls him down for a kiss.

She pulls away needing to breathe and he starts at her a bit dazed. She certainly hasn't lost her touch. 'I wish I didn't have to go.'

'You'll be fine.' John replies and Rose nods her head, agreeing with him, but still missing their interactions all the same.

'I know, but I liked this. And I want more of it.' Rose informs him and John grins at her.

'Yeah, well, there might be more. I don't know.'

'You always know, you need to learn to share information.' Rose complains and John presses another kiss on her lips before ushering her to the door.

'Another time, Rose.'

Her hand hovers on the knob as she flashes him a sad smile. 'Still love you.' She declares and John nods his head.

'I do, too.'

'I'll see you…' Rose opens the door and reluctantly heads out, shutting it behind her. John shoves his hands back into his pockets, as the connection her heel makes on the stone grows fainter.

'Not if I see you first.'

The Doctor is waiting for her, holding his hand out to her and Rose takes it tightly in her own, her emotions still battling themselves out. She's completely overwhelmed at what had just happened to her today. That, and now her adrenaline is starting to fade and she's growing rapidly tired.

'Everything good? No one's left?' The Doctor wonders and Rose gives him a bit of a sly smirk.

'Just our ally, but I think he's on his way out.' Rose informs him and the Doctor doesn't miss the playfulness in her voice and when he turns over to look back at the Asylum, he catches himself staring, wondering if he's actually seeing who is standing there.

John is watching Rose and the Doctor head further and further away on the stone steps and when he locks stares with the Doctor, he grins and gives him a two fingered salute. The Doctor blinks and then hastily moves his gaze from Rose, who is staring ahead, looking pleased to see the TARDIS, to the front steps which have now become empty.

It has to have been a long day; he's quite obviously just seen something that hadn't truly been there. He shakes his head and grips Rose's hand tighter wondering how exactly they had gotten involved in something like that. He also notices that he rather enjoyed that.

Maybe they need to find more. One thing at a time, however.

* * *

Omg, you guys. I am so sorry it's taken this long to get the chapter up. July was such a bitch to me. My dog got fleas for the first time and getting rid of them took up so much of my writing time.

I also underwent heavy revisions for this chapter. It actually started out as Hide before it sort of morphed into its own. It became a rather dark chapter by pure accident, the more the revisions came. Also John being in this chapter was a total fluke, a product of a rewrite. Seriously the chapter I'm posting is the 5th version of my overall idea.

What do you guys think? Did you like it? It is rather dark, sorry for that. And the length, my god. 45,000 words. So I hope my lack of posting is made up by the length of this chapter. Yay for Classic Rock references. Three songs helped inspire me a bit. Boston's Foreplay/Long Time. I incorporated that song just for lines I added. Then of course the Rolling Stones, because, well who doesn't like them? And finally the Indie song I didn't mention was North's Hold On When You Get Love and Let Go When You Give It. That's the title, long but a good one.

Hellingly Asylum does actually exist in Sussex, it's beautiful, google it. You won't be disappointed. That's where the Asylum inspiration came from.

So, question is now that my ghost story is posted, do you wish me to go on and write Hide or do another original chapter? I'll leave it to you. If you have ideas that you'd like me to write about, let me know in your review, I'm sort of out of original ideas for right now…ha.

Oh, and new actor for the Doctor. What does everyone think? Good or bad? I'm kind of excited to see where this will go and how he'll interact with everyone. Hard to believe we have to effectively wait a year to see him.

Well, best wrap this up. Let me know your thoughts on this one.


	12. Hide

_That sick feeling is something that even to this day she hasn't been able to get over. As soon as the momentum propelling her forward ceases and she is able to come to a complete stop about a quarter of the way into the alley she's landed in, Rose bends over, breathing heavily and she sets her bags down. The moment the extra weight has left her shoulders, she is sick. She rests her hand on the exterior brick wall of the building closest to her to steady herself. Once the last wave has passed through her, Rose groans and rests her head on the wall, she feels exhausted now. _

_When enough time has passed her by, Rose shakily pulls herself away from the wall and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She should have packed herself some water; she's utterly desperate for some to wash the acidic taste from her mouth. Since she has nothing, she has to press onward. She reaches into her pocket to pull out the timer that Torchwood had given her so she knows when to activate the return pad and come home. She has seventy-two hours. She hopes that will be enough time. Her mind already begins to fret as it informs her that she had better start thinking of a way to cope should she become stuck. Only she won't. She reminds herself. She doesn't want to. There is simply nothing left for her here anymore. _

_And yet her mind doesn't buy into that feeble excuse. Her mind wonders what her reaction will be when she inevitably comes into contact with the Doctor once more. What will she do first? What emotion will win the raging battle in her heart? She may have been able to hide it from those closest to her, but she cannot hide those feelings from herself. Will her love for him win out and will she embrace him with open arms, falling back into familiar habits that the two of them once shared. How intimate will their first encounter be? Even as her thoughts turn away from that line of thought, her cheeks still redden, whether because she's embarrassed she wasn't able to rid herself of those feelings for him or because her thoughts have grown embittered and angry, Rose isn't sure. _

_There is so much anger towards him that part of her wants to just unleash eight years of buried pain, anger, betrayal and confusion. Some of those emotions have been amplified especially now that John is not here with her. She just wants to scream and yell until she becomes hoarse, but that would only drive her on so that he understood the full scope of the pain he inflicted on her when he just decided to alter her life for her and without her permission. She was afraid of change, always has been. It takes her time to warm up to it, but she had and built such a stunning life with someone whom she loved dearly. And just as quickly and as violently, the rug was snatched beneath her feet and she landed hard on the cold ground. With only herself as company to help pick herself up. Surviving. That's all she was doing. She's moving on because he had asked her, implored her not to dwell on his death, but how could she not? She's not even remotely close to being over him. _

_And then another thought terrifies her. When she does meet up with him…how is she going to cope when she sees John's eyes staring back her? What then? How is she going to separate the two of them? What if she can't? _

_Rose stops herself and leans against the wall, taking a very deep breath. That line of thinking…she has to stop herself, she's pondering those questions as if she's already decided that she'd be travelling with him again. Should he want her to, should he ask her to. Her thoughts are simply so balled up tight within her, that she's having a hard time unravelling her true thoughts and feelings from ones she could do without. And then something else begins to sink in a little bit deeper the longer she allows herself to take a break with her thoughts. She's here alone. When she looks to the left and then to the right she's greeted with nothing but silence and an empty alleyway. _

_Rose holds her hands out at either side and closes her eyes, trying to ensure her tears won't tumble down her cheeks as she wishes that there was someone beside her to hold her hand. They were supposed to be here together. He was supposed to be her strength when facing her former lover. He was supposed to be…he was just supposed to be here with her. And because he isn't, Rose is filled with so much anxiety when faced with her former life. Filled with so much confusion. She just wants his touch, he was so skilled making all her apprehension melt away, and she could really use it, especially right now. _

_Especially since, when she least expects it, her life likes to send challenges her way, as a means to test her limits and courage, not to mention her willingness to change to the way things are melding before her. She can't pretend like she is not ready or simply ignoring it, hoping it will fade away. No, the challenge does not wait for anyone. Life never rewinds, it simply moves forward. And it's been a long enough pause for her to decide whether she's ready to take up her fate, or if she'll give in to her desires of giving up and then fade into obscurity. _

_She balls her fists and decides that there is no longer time for self-loathing and pity. She hardens her exterior, assuming that it would be the best way for her to operate, especially since she is so tired of losing those she cared for most in this world and decides then and there that she will shed her former existence. Should she be unable to find the Doctor and returns to her world, she'll leave Torchwood and go somewhere else. Should she become trapped her, by accident or on purpose she'll find someway to exist. She will keep those she comes into contact with at a good distance, that way she doesn't have to worry about growing close with them, lest they hurt her and leaving them will not cause her any unwanted grief. She's lost a lover once, and so much pain followed that. She then found it in her heart to love again, falling hard for him, before he was cruelly snatched from her as well. And she's done. So done with being hurt by the universes. She promises herself she will not lack compassion towards those she engages and ultimately helps, but she will not allow herself to grow close to anyone again. She can't continue to be hurt the way she has been in the past._

_Today, she decides, will be the start of something brand new. Her new life and a new way of thinking. She must take everything they've taught her, independently and together, and apply it now. She looks to the small sliver of sky she can see from the narrow alleyway and smiles slightly, telling John she'll be okay, but wishes that he was here with her. Taking the parting clouds and sunshine that follows as a sign, Rose closes her eyes and enjoys the quiet surroundings before she glances down at her timer she has clipped to her pants. She's wasting forty-five minuets wallowing in her life that she's behind schedule. She doesn't even know how close to Cardiff she's landed, or what she'll have to do to get a ride if she's quite far off target. _

_So deciding that enough time has been wasted, Rose leans down and collects her bags, slinging them over her shoulder as she walks from the alleyway to the exit that lays a few steps in front of her. She braces herself, unsure of what to expect, and when she steps into the sunlight, she's pleasantly surprised._

_She inwardly grins to herself, ensuring her façade is kept cold and expressionless as she marvels in the Torchwood's staff's ability to land her right in Cardiff, mere steps away from the tower. That's a bit of luck; she doesn't recall the last time she's gotten this lucky. _

_She'll take what she can get; she has a suspicion that these lucky breaks will be few and far between. No matter, she will learn to adapt. She has to now; after all she is on her own from now on. Even thinking that thought hurts her, but there is little she can do to change her circumstances. Her life certainly won't stop just because she needs a break or wishes to get off and stop. No, it presses onward. All she can do is merely accept it and work hard. She will not allow her grief to define her any long. She will mourn him, always and forever, but she cannot allow it mould her into something she unready to become even if her whole world seems different and empty because one person is not a part of it anymore. _

_Rose strides across the Pass and towards the tower, feeling immensely relieved to be greeted with familiar surroundings. She hopes with everything that Jack will be around and not off doing his work. She can't believe it's been eight years since she last saw Jack, at least in her universe. She has no idea how much time has passed. Rose hadn't wanted to know anything like the time that has passed, preferring not to wonder how much time the Doctor may have spent attempting to find a way back to her. She inwardly laughs, as if he would do that. She'd be thoroughly shocked if he actually did that. _

_There is no more time to theorise on whether or not the Doctor actually had spent time looking for as she pauses in front of the tower and inhales deeply, holding the breath in her chest before she exhales shakily and takes her first step across the threshold and into the unknown. _

_She's never been a fan of the unknown, it used to thrill her, back in the day, and now the thought of the unknown causes her bristle and become guarded, not as embracing of it as she had been at one point. That's all going to change._

* * *

_His bear like grip around her has her fearing that he may snap her in half. But she smiles away the restricting embrace and tries to blink away her tears, keeping her own arms tight around his neck and feels her grin widen as he places another kiss on her cheek. She's so relieved he's been so accepting of her and her absence. She always knew she could depend on him, because he's a true friend and that's one thing she needs right now. Someone who knows her, knows her past and knows what it's like to live the life she does. He knows the scope of emotions in this line of work and if anyone could even begin to understand what she's going through, Jack certainly would. She's almost bursting with anticipation to fill him in on her life, why she hasn't been around and how his life has unavoidably changed as well._

_The moment he sets her back on her feet, Rose smiles forlornly at him and he envelops her into another tight embrace. This one doesn't crush the air out of her lungs and she exhales slowly, revelling in their embrace and sad at the time they've had to spend apart. They have so much catching up to do. _

_Eventually when Jack does pull away, he gives her his infamous once over and the familiar smile appears on his features. Unable to stop herself, Rose smiles with him, it's always been so infectious when he's around her._

'_First off, having given you a good study, I am going to say that I love you as a brunette.' Jack decides and Rose blinks, forgetting that he's only known her as a blonde, and she's been so used to the copper tones in her hair, that she's taken off guard at first. She tugs at the end of one of her braids, and smiles slightly._

'_I'd forgotten! You wouldn't have known me but with blonde hair.'_

'_Is it true? Do blondes have more fun?' Jack wonders with a side grin and a raised eyebrow, Rose gives him a slight shove, wondering if he's always been so good as making her troubles melt away._

'_I wouldn't know, I was in a different line of work, in case you've forgotten.' Rose replies and Jack folds his arms across his chest._

'_Ah, that's right, hm,' He pauses and looks around the Pass at the traffic as it wanders through, going towards its destination, Jack thinks of an idea. 'Hey, there's a great little café, just opened up a few months ago, wanna grab some lunch? Figure it'd be the easiest setting to catch up on things. I do have some questions…'_

'_Yeah? Likewise, Captain Jack,' Rose smirks at him and he holds his arms out, wishing to take her bags. Rose obliges and passes them over to him. 'Still a gentleman, I see.'_

'_Always. That hasn't changed.'_

'_Neither have you.' Rose responds, but Jack's smile slowly fades away._

'_I wish that were true.' His reply is dark and Rose's features morph into one of concern, especially when he avoids her gaze._

'_It sounds as though we have a lot of catching up to do.' Rose links her arm with his and he turns his gaze down to her._

'_Yeah, we do.' Jack agrees and they head towards the café, their journey is silent. Rose presses herself into Jack's arm. And he can already tell how different she is, the loss as it sits in her heart and he wonders just what in the hell she'd been up since they last parted ways._

* * *

_Rose glances up to the waitress, smiling up at her, as she sets her plate down in front of her and swiftly moves on to Jack, setting his plate down and he gives her a flirty grin. Rose can see the cheeks of the waitress redden at the affections of a handsome man in a grey overcoat. Good to know the fundamentals haven't changed with Jack. She smiles at him, through her lashes as she takes a bite from her lunch. Jack merely returns it, knowing what her look and smile meant._

'_So, Rose Tyler…' Jack begins as he takes a bite from his own plate and glances up at her. 'Where to begin with you? Why haven't you been around for a visit? Seems like the only time we meet is if the Earth is in dire straights.' His mouth is full and takes a quick drink._

'_Is that truly the last time we were in the same room?' Rose questions and sets down her fork, slowly sipping from the straw in the plastic cup. The noise of the café has finally begun to turn into white noise as she is finally able to focus solely on Jack._

_Jack nods his head absently, noticing that Rose is looking around and he does the same, wondering what she's looking for._

'_It was. Appears like you've been pretty busy, travelling, I'd imagine, getting engaged it seems like. So, what brings all the way back to Torchwood. And why are you alone? Where's the arm candy?' Jack wonders and Rose can hear the hint of annoyance in his voice when he first begins his statement. Then shock that hits her when he says the word engagement and desolation when he notices that she's alone, sitting in café and eating lunch with him. Of course he'd have noticed that. Jack knew the relationship between herself and the Doctor had changed so long ago. And she's sure it perplexes him immensely since they are not together. _

'_That's quite the way to begin a line of questioning, Jack,' Rose raises her eyebrows, but Jack doesn't say anything, merely swallowing in response. Rose closes her eyes. 'Are you sure you want to know? I'm afraid you might not like what you'll hear, or what I may have become.'_

_Jack reaches across the table and gives Rose's hand a quick squeeze. 'I'm ready for anything, I hope you feel the same.'_

'_Of course I am…' Rose whispers and Jack releases her hand, watching, as whatever is pressing its weight on her shoulder appears to have won. She lets her shoulders slump forward and she presses her lips together, drawing a deep breath and shakily exhaling it. It worries him enormously. What had happened to her?_

'_Are you sure you can?' Jack wonders and notices her eyes glass over, she takes the napkin she had placed on her lap and gently dabs her eyes._

'_I have to, you're the only one who will understand…where I'm coming from and why I feel the way I do. Even if I don't,' Rose swallows the lump in her throat and tries to form the coherent thoughts, wondering where exactly to begin. At what point? Forwards or start backwards. She hopes her mind will make up its mind because she opens her mouth, unsure of what will come tumbling out. 'First, I want to apologise for not coming to see you, but…Jack…he locked me away in a parallel world.'_

_Jack watches as Rose avoids his gaze and the tears tumble down her cheeks. She closes her eyes and wishes she could stop them. Jack immediately pushes his chair back and stands; he grabs his chair and positions it so he is sitting beside her. He doesn't know what to say to that, the shock continues to resonate in him; he needs time for his thoughts to become coherent once more. Evidently the sting is still fresh within her as she does nothing to stop the tears from falling, but the hurt is painted clearly on her face. Only when he takes her hand does Rose open her eyes and give him such a pained smile that he wishes he could have done something to help her, even if that would have been impossible. But she deserved his attempt. _

'_Rose…' Jack begins and Rose gives his hand a tight squeeze._

'_I'm sorry…I thought, even after eight years in that universe, I thought it wouldn't hurt as much as it does. I guess I've been in denial.' _

'_It's been eight years over there…?' Jack finally manages and brushes away some of her tears with his thumb. Rose merely gives him an appreciative smile._

'_Yeah, it has been,' Rose nods her head and bites her lip. 'The moment we left you and Mickey and Martha in the park…he took the TARDIS back to the parallel world, which made sense to me because I had my mum there…and I walked her out onto that beach…Jack,' Rose pauses and feels the pain strike her so hard and cut her so deeply that she covers her mouth, her hand shaking and it serves to confuse her more. Had she truly been in such deep denial? Such deep denial that she masked it with anger and hostility, preferring to bury it within her rather than deal with it? Jack holds her hand tightly as she tries to recompose herself. It takes her several attempts. 'He shut those doors on me and refused to let me in, Jack, I banged and I screamed and I yelled at him. But he simply left. He left me on that beach…'_

_Jack stares at her, unable to have words form. He tries a few times to have something come out, but nothing does. Rose turns to him and smiles sadly at him, seeing the shock on his face. 'I don't even know what to say? Did he say why?'_

'_It was all bullshit at the time, I still think it is,' Rose responds, feeling the old anger and the feeling of betrayal sting her. 'It was his stupid excuses, I had to be left behind to guide him, he needed me, because he was like him when we first met, born from war, and I changed him. And I could do the same for him. I didn't care…at first.' Rose responds embittered and feels slightly sick when she thinks of John and how much she missed him._

'_The metacrisis? He left you there with…' Jack begins and Rose presses her finger to his lips to quiet him down. Jack falls silent and Rose smiles at him._

'_He went by John.' Rose informs him simply, she inhales sharply, not having been ready for the ease in which his name fell from her lips. Jack nods his head in understanding so Rose pulls her finger away. Jack notices the flicker of love as it flashes itself on her face, but it too rapidly drains away. So there is more to this story that has to be spoken. He doesn't know what could possibly happen to her next._

'_I'm so sorry…'_

'_Yeah, me too, but not for reasons you might think.' Rose's tone becomes embittered and notices that some of the older patrons of the café have been watching the exchange between her and Jack. She rolls her eyes and Jack glances over his shoulder, noticing what she's been perturbed at._

'_Ignore them,' Jack states and Rose half-heartedly takes another bite of her now cold food. Jack eyes the patrons and glances back to Rose. 'Must think we're breaking up, or something,' His response draws a light laugh from Rose. It disappears and Jack strokes her hand with his thumb. 'God, Rose, I don't even know…like how…?'_

'_I moved on, Jack, it appears that not all of me did, emotionally, as you can see, I apparently did a terrific job of hiding my true feelings from even myself,' Rose has a bit of a laugh in it. 'But, John and I…we lived an amazing life together…'_

'_I'm glad you did, Rose, it doesn't excuse the way in which it happened, but I'm so glad you did,' Jack assures her and Rose smiles slightly before Jack can see the darkness as it flicks across her features. 'Except that's not all…is it?'_

'_It never is with me,' Rose agrees and Jack leans over and glances at her ring. He raises his eyebrows at her. It takes Rose a moment to figure out what he is referring to and what he's inferring by his gaze. Rose shakes her head. 'Oh, no, we didn't get engaged,' She laughs slightly. 'It was more of…it was a birthday present.'_

'_Are you sure?' Jack wonders with a smile on his face and Rose's cheeks redden._

'_Of course, John was quite explicit.' Rose replies firmly and twists the ring around to only expose the band._

'_So then what happened? Because you're a mess, and I mean that in the best possible way.' Jack informs her and Rose nods her head at his assessment of her._

'_John…' Rose pauses and fights against her instincts to keep him hidden. However Jack is her friend and she desperately needs one. 'John…died…very, very recently…'_

_Jack's shocked face resonates with Rose and she has to look away so she won't cause more of a scene. However Jack doesn't seem to care as he's on his feet and embraced her tightly. Rose clings to him and fights back her tears as best she can. She wants the hurt to stop. She doesn't want to feel like this every time she thinks of John and their life together. But it just seems to magnify when she thinks of him. When Jack eventually pulls away, Rose holds his hand tightly as he sits back down._

'_I'm sorry, Rose.' Jack rubs her arm and Rose smiles, shrugging her shoulders half-heartedly._

'_Yeah, I am too…'_

'_Did you…have a good life together?' Jack wonders and Rose locks her gaze with his, and for the moment, all she can think of is the good. _

_For that small second, she has forgotten the pain, she thinks only of the laughs they shared, how close they eventually had grown, their flat…the many overseas missions where they were allowed to be themselves, roaming the ground beneath their feet as they tried not to become distracted and finish their assigned tasks. It's all good things right now; maybe that's a sign to her. Rose nods her head deeply and smiles slightly._

'_Yeah…we did. Not at first, it took some time…'_

'_I should expect so…but you gave him a chance?' Jack surmises and Rose absently nods her head, thinking of the day he finally managed to get her out of her room._

'_I did. And I never regretted it.'_

'_I'm sorry the circumstances…I'm sorry that happened to you, Rose, but…I'm glad it wasn't all in vain…' Jack replies and Rose smiles at him, he returns it and she was so glad she decided to see Jack first, he is helping her lift some of the emotional weight off of her shoulders. She feels lighter for having told him this. _

'_It took some time…but we did it…'_

'_And though lovers be lost, love shall not; and death shall have no dominion. Dylan Thomas.' Jack states and Rose stares at him, already adoring the saying he has just bestowed on her. _

'_That's beautiful.' Rose breathes. And yet as Jack watches her, he can almost see there is something more to her. She's hiding something else from him. The way she avoids his gaze sometimes tells him there is more in there. What else could she have possibly had to go through?_

'_I'm glad that talking about it has lessened the burden, but I can see there's more in there.' Jack tells her and Rose nervously takes a bite from her food, choosing to avoid his endearing gaze. She isn't sure if she can talk about that yet. She hasn't even dealt with it yet._

'_There is…I don't know if I can talk about it…I haven't even begun to process it…' Rose admits and Jack nods his head, relenting slightly, but wishes she would. It may help her more than she might think._

'_All right, I won't push it.' Jack responds and takes another sip from his drink. Rose flashes an appreciative smile. Holding his hand tightly, Jack acknowledges it by twisting her ring back to its proper form. _

'_I'm sorry my life is such a sob story. It's almost like a soap opera.' Rose informs him and Jack laughs a bit._

'_Hey, it's no trouble, it explains so much now. But dammit Rose, you handled it, well, you handled it…' Jack struggles to find the correct word to use. Rose smiles and shrugs her shoulders. He drags his chair back to his side of the table when notices that Rose motions him to do so, he hopes she's internally doing better than she was when they first sat down._

'_I handled it, at first, like a brat throwing a tantrum because something I loved was taken from me.' Rose informs him but Jack simply shrugs his shoulders at her, taking another bite, making a bit of a face when he notices how cold the food is._

'_It's completely understandable Rose, you've had a history with him since before I met you two, I'd be a brat throwing a tantrum too had he pulled that on me. Especially with lame excuses.' Jack informs her and continues to eat the meagre meal in front of him. Rose thinks back to that moment on that beach and feels herself growing more and more livid, just as before._

'_Well, it's done with now…there isn't much I can do. I'm sorry I wasn't around for so long.'_

'_Like I said, it all makes sense now.' Jack informs her and Rose nods, pushing some of her food around, losing more of her appetite. _

'_And what about you? What's new with this Torchwood?' Rose wonders, hoping to steer the conversation away from her personal life now. She's explained the majority of it, she's unsure if she could tell him more._

'_This Torchwood?' Jack echoes and Rose nods her head, realising what she had actually said._

'_Oh, sorry, I worked for Torchwood too, in the parallel universe.' Rose attempts another bite of her food; it sits funny in her stomach. However Jack is grinning at her once more._

'_Ah, of course you would! Can't get enough of this life, huh?' Jack wonders and Rose flashes him a smile. He notices her face lights up slightly, he's so glad to see the Rose he's always known break through her tough exterior._

'_It's all I know, now.'_

'_Join the club…' Jack trails off and Rose grows concerned when she sees his features darken, staring intensely at the food still on the plate. 'Things…you know, have been pretty normal, in a sense, you know, for what we deal with…'_

'_Okay…how's the team? Gwen and Ianto…?'_

'_Gwen's you know…she's Gwen. Ianto…' Jack pauses and Rose can see the words stuck in his throat. She immediately knows that something terrible has happened and in a reverse of roles, Rose noisily drags her chair and positions it beside Jack, watching him carefully as she takes his hand. 'Ianto…he's gone. He died…'_

'_Oh god, Jack…' Rose now is on her feet, embracing his head as he clumsily wraps his arms around her waist, staring off as the hurt also returns, fiercer than he last recalls. _

'_Yeah…' He sighs into her and Rose eventually pulls away from him, staring into his eyes as the sadness magnifies the longer they hold each other's gaze._

'_I'm…I'm so sorry, Jack. Oh my god…' Rose sits down and feels her heart go out to him. Jack has resumed staring at his plate. She suspected they were close, but she didn't know how close. Now it all makes sense._

'_In the words of a friend, yeah, me too.' Jack replies sadly and Rose keeps his hand tight in hers, Rose closes her eyes, trying to keep her grief out of this. She focuses solely on Jack._

'_What happened…? I mean, if you don't mind my asking…' Rose finishes and Jack glances up to her, there's a ghost of a smile on his face and shrugs his shoulders._

'_I don't mind. Condensed version? Alien invasion. They wanted ten percent of the children here as tribute, Ianto and I confronted them, told them to leave or get ready to face war. Well, that backfired because the aliens, the 456, released a lethal virus and it killed us both. Course my little gift courtesy of my friend, meant that I'd survive it, but Ianto wouldn't…' Jack had begun fiddling with his food at the start of his story, much like Rose's, it now lies completely dissected and he finally brings his sights up to Rose._

_She is staring at him with such compassion and hurt for him that he almost wishes her to look away. Her gaze is so soul searching and deep that he lowers his gaze, unable to cope with it. He doesn't remember it always being that deep, but then again, when did they get to spend such an extended amount of time together? He's enjoyed their time together. Now that's she's back, he hopes there will be more._

'_Oh Jack…' Rose breathes and Jack merely shrugs, not wanting to dwell on things that can't be changed. Rose seems to sense that because she smiles at him. 'Look at us…'_

'_I was going to say the same thing.' Jack agrees and grins slightly. Rose rests her head on his shoulder as they allow the quietness of their surroundings give them a sense of peace. Even if the café is noisy, they block it out, concentrating on only each other._

_Rose pulls her head away from him and Jack turns to her. 'Know what I've learned these past few weeks since John's been gone?'_

'_No, what?' Jack questions and Rose leans her head on his shoulder once more, staring off slightly, but still remaining coherent._

'_I've learned that our reality is simple. We will grieve forever for them. We won't just get over the loss of our lovers; we have to learn to live with it. But, you know, there will come a time when we will heal ourselves, rebuild ourselves around the loss we've suffered. We may be whole again, but we will never be the same. And you know…that's okay. We shouldn't be the same nor should we want to be.' Rose informs him and Jack absently rubs her arm, taking solace in her words._

'_Do we deserve to be happy again?' Jack wonders suddenly and Rose shrugs her shoulders, keeping themselves in their own world as they each go through their own loss, wondering if things really do get better._

'_Yeah, I think so.'_

'_They'd want that, wouldn't they?' Jack surmises and Rose turns her gaze up to him, a faint smile on her lips and Jack rests his head on hers._

'_Yeah, I bet they would.'_

'_It's been long enough, I suppose. Maybe it's time I make an effort.' Jack decides and Rose squeezes his arm as she wraps her own around him. Jack merely draws her closer._

'_I still need some time…' Rose informs him and Jack places a kiss on her head, Rose closes her eyes, craving the closeness of someone. She missed her friendship with Jack and is so glad that they met up once more._

'_Yeah, I bet you do…' Jack responds and gives her a bit of a nudge while still locked in her embrace. 'So, Rose Tyler, you've crossed universes, that could only mean one thing.'_

'_You got it, trouble.' Rose agrees and Jack sighs._

'_How bad?' Jack wonders and Rose presses her lips together, unsure of how to properly explain it._

'_Cracks in the universe started to appear on our side, which can mean only one thing, they're coming here, or are already here.' Rose informs him and Jack rubs his face, unprepared for that revelation. _

'_That's…great. I haven't noticed anything here…yet. So, you're doing round trips, letting all your old friends know what's going on?' Jack has a bit of a smile on his face and Rose matches it._

'_Of course, but also if you had seen…well, you know…' Rose is unable to say his name and Jack notices. He feels terrible for what she's currently going through; the thoughts and feelings that have been unearthed now that she's back in this universe. _

'_No, he's also dropped off the face of the Earth, haven't seen hide nor hair of him since the Crucible incident.' Jack responds and Rose sighs, leaning back in her chair, unprepared for that response. _

'_Great…' Rose mutters and closes her eyes in frustration. Jack merely rubs her arm._

'_I'll keep my eyes open, though, I'll help you out, if it's as dire as you say it is he can't afford to not know.' Jack assures her and Rose smiles at him out of relief. _

'_Thanks Jack.' Rose replies and feels some of the stress evaporate. _

'_Anywhere else you're planning on checking?' Jack questions and finishes off the rest of his drink and Rose shakes her head._

'_Not really, I mean how do you find a Time Lord?' Rose muses and Jack shrugs his shoulders._

'_Beats me, stand in an open field and shout his name until he comes?' Jack offers and it causes Rose to laugh._

'_Suffice to say that may actually work, though,' Rose grins and reaches across the table for her own drink, she drinks some, noticing that the flavour has been diluted because of the ice melting. 'I don't know, I could try UNIT, see if they've had contact or sightings. Maybe see Donna's family, they have to still be travelling together.' Rose's voice betrays a hint of anger and jealousy. _

_Jack notices her tone, but is unsure of what to say that will make her feel any better about being left behind and her former lover continuing on his life as if nothing had changed. He hoped that when the Doctor thought of Rose, that he was struck hard with the pain and felt what she did. Jack never took him to be that type of person, abandoning those he cared for, especially Rose, the woman he loved. He wonders if a small part of the Doctor tried to forget her, because it hurt too much to think of her. He deserved all the crippling pain for leaving her there._

'_You'll find him, he might already know.' Jack offers and Rose shrugs her shoulders, she continues to stare off, and he wonders if she had actually thought about that before she decided to cross over. So, would she go back?_

'_Maybe, but I want to be sure. I have seventy two hours to find him.' Rose states firmly and Jack signals the waitress to bring the cheque. She complies and takes away their plates._

'_And if you don't?' Jack eyes Rose and she leans back in her chair, staring bitterly at the spot where her plate used to occupy on the table._

'_Then I go back to the parallel universe.' Rose replies simply and Jack notices the annoyance in her voice. Whether she had wanted to convey that or not, he can see she's clearly going through some emotions now that she's here. Rightfully so. _

'_Why? What's on the other side for you? Kids?' Jack wonders and Rose widens her eyes, shaking her head quickly, feeling the pain at the casual mention of kids strike her down. She inhales sharply and clears her throat, anything to avoid the tears falling. She doesn't blame Jack, he wouldn't have known._

'_No, nothing's there. Family, I guess…'_

'_So why not stay here then?' Jack offers and Rose turns to him, mulling over his words to her and Rose sighs._

'_Don't you think I owe it to John to stay there and continue on?' Rose wonders and Jack pauses, debating her words before he turns back to Rose and takes her hand._

'_I think…he'd want you to be happy. And if happiness comes from staying here, then I think he'd be fine with that. After all, Rose, you've crossed universes, who's to say that'll happen again? And if you go back, realise how miserable you are there and do your job half heartedly because you wish you'd have stayed here…well that's not fair to you…' Jack informs her and Rose stares at him, completely at a loss for words. _

_She had always believed the best thing she could have done to honour John's memory was to stay behind and carry on, just without him. But Jack raised an excellent point. What if she did go back and could find no solace in working for Torchwood any longer? So she'd move to UNIT, and then the same thing happens? And she'd begin to long for this universe. Angry with herself for squandering this opportunity to live her life here. All because she believed she could only do right by John by remaining in their universe._

_Her mum had asked once what tied her to that universe and Rose said it was her memories. Memories are not a physical link. They are a mental one. All her physical connections are in the duffle bag. All the things she had of him were with her. What did that mean? Her mum told her to move on, take her memories of John with her as she travelled. She was doing him no disservice by getting happy again, or by moving on. If she wanted to stay in this universe as a change that she so desperately craved, then why not? _

'_I guess I really hadn't thought of it…' Rose admits and rubs her arm. Jack shrugs his shoulders at her as they stand up, collecting her bags and they head for the door._

'_I'm not forcing you to do anything that you're not comfortable with, Rose. I just want you to…be happy in your choice, whatever you decide is right for you.' Jack informs her as they stop once they're outside, enjoying the view of the Pass. _

'_I know you do, Jack, and you've no idea how thankful I am that you're here.' Rose replies and Jack embraces her tightly, Rose clutches him, entwining her arms around his neck._

'_You got somewhere to stay tonight?' Jack wonders and Rose nods her head._

'_Just a hotel for the next few days. I don't mind.' Rose replies and Jack pulls away, giving her a good once over. _

'_I suppose it's off to London, then.' Jack has a bit of a sigh in his voice. And Rose links her arm with his, walking him back to Torchwood._

'_Just a quick stop, I can't afford to be long.' Rose replies and Jack nods his head, turning his gaze to the sky. Rose looks up as well, wondering where exactly he's hiding. Rose can tell they are sharing the same thoughts, wondering how and when they'll come together. She becomes more and more stressed the longer she thinks about the daunting task as it lies in front of her._

'_You can take as much time as you need to.' Jack reminds her and he puts his arm around her shoulders. Rose smiles at the sky and wraps her hand around his middle, resting her head into his embrace._

'_You should come with me…' Rose replies and Jack shakes his head, Rose pouts slightly._

'_Not that I don't want to, the company would be great,' He rubs Rose's shoulder. 'I just figured I'd stay behind and work from my end. See if I can't get into contact with him and send him your way.' _

_Rose nods her head, understanding his point. 'I appreciate the help.'_

'_It's no problem,' Jack states sincerely and Rose embraces him tightly. 'You'd better stop by on your way out. I want a proper goodbye this time.' _

_Rose nods her head into his shoulder, having loved spending her time with him. She wished she could be here permanently, that way she and Jack could have more time together, she's missed him. _

'_I will, I promise you that.' Rose hesitantly pulls away from him and takes a few steps back, trying to tell herself that she really does have to go. She can't continue to linger in her memories until she's certain and satisfied that all avenues have been exploited in her attempt to reach the Doctor. Then and only then will she begin to consider whether or not she should stay behind or head back to the parallel universe. _

_Jack watches her reach into her pocket and take something out he can't see. He smiles at Rose and she returns it. She must have activated the device because a loud crack is heard, like someone snapped a whip. She waves to him and Jack holds up his hand in response._

'_Oh! I just thought of something, Rose. When you see him you'd better go easy on him!' Jack calls to her and Rose shakes her head, there is a slight smile on her face. _

'_I promise nothing! Bye Jack! Thanks for everything!' Rose calls to him as she disappears into the bright flash of white light. _

_Jack lingers, turning his gaze back to the sky and hopes that Rose decides she'll stay. She deserves some pleasure in her life. And then he wonders how the Doctor will take seeing her once again, especially the way in which they had parted ways. Life will certainly be interesting for them once again._

* * *

Clara yawns as she heads down the halls, still trying to find the console room. They had returned so late from that planet, which, in her drowsy state, she can't recall the name of it. It had been so beautiful, though. As the suns had set, the sky had illuminated a brilliant shade of green and melded well with the crimson leaves of the trees. And as they had stood on the cliffs, watching it, the white waters below them turned into a beautiful canvas, absorbing the rays and reflecting into different shapes and patterns. It had been stunning.

And then they had continued to sit even as the sky deepened into a stunning shade of emerald green, talking about nonsense until Clara doesn't remember what had happened next. She had vaguely been aware that Rose and the Doctor had gotten into a petty argument about…oh, what had it been about? She incoherently remembers them starting an argument and then when she recalls her next memory they were laughing again. That's them, though. They seem to get into petty arguments all the time only to make up at the last second. The next thing Clara remembered was waking up in a strange room, which she had assumed to be on the TARDIS. She assumed it had probably been Rose's idea to have her stay the night with them. She had believed Rose had chosen to let her sleep rather then trouble her by waking her up to tell her they were at her house.

Clara would like to know how Rose and the Doctor had met and why Rose started travelling with him. Clara has never gotten a chance to really sit with Rose and talk with her. She had always just gone home, she didn't even think how that might have come across, although Rose had never acted with hostility towards her, maybe she understood she couldn't drop everything and stay onboard with them all the time. Of course there was another reason, too. She gave off a bit of an intimidating air. Clara is sure that she could possibly be reading something that wasn't really there, after all, Rose had been nothing but kind to her as she herself was a gentle person. However every one and a while, Clara gets a glimpse of the darker side to her. There's definitely a soldier to her, it comes out, and of course Clara is sometimes glad when it does. It's a rarity when it does, though.

And then…her relationship with the Doctor. Clara can tell they're close, but she's unsure of how close and to what extend that closeness truly is. She enjoys watching the two of them interact, their stupid fights and their ability to read one another. Why does Clara get the feeling that Rose has been here for a long time? She moves about the TARDIS with ease and fluidity, while Clara herself seems to have gotten lost once more.

The console room seems to have eluded her once again. All she wanted was directions to the kitchen; she just wants a mug of tea to chase away her dreariness. Clara stops at a hall junction and sighs, looking up to the ceiling.

'You're not going to give me a break, are you?' Clara wonders aloud, but of course she receives no response and she places her hand on her hip. 'Come on, be nice! It's my first time spending the night!' Again nothing. Clara huffs in anger and folds her arms. There is silence…but then.

'You can try all you want, I'm in the zone.'

Intrigued, Clara follows the sound around a left corner and then a right one and sure enough she can see the halls open to the mouth of the stairs that will take her to the console room. She beams and quickens her pace; trotting until she reaches the stairs and notices there is a bit of a draft in the room. Clara frowns and looks around. She can't see where it might be coming from, after all the doors aren't open. She quietly descends the stairs and still sees no occupants until she rounds the console and the sound of laughter.

Rose is the only one in the room; she's in loose fitting grey pants and a purple tank top as she is in a handstand. The shirt has fallen slightly to expose her back and Clara observes terrible black, blue and purple bruises as they run along her spine. It's very alarming, where in the world could she have gotten those? They don't seem to bother her as she lets out another laugh and Clara notices that she starts to lean forward, apparently losing her balance as she scissors her legs out and builds the momentum before she brings her legs together again. However the draft increases a bit and Clara rubs her arms, watching Rose's legs begin to move over her head again. She seems to give up the headstand as she performs a front walkover and gets to her feet.

'Fine you win,' Rose points at the ceiling and then lowers her gaze, having spotted Clara. She smiles at her and Clara awkwardly holds up her hand to her, feeling as if she's interrupted something. Especially since the draft has dissipated. 'Morning Clara!'

'Good morning…' Clara trails off and glances around the console room. 'Where was the draft coming from?'

'Hm? Oh that was the TARDIS, being rude to me.' Rose glances up and the light above her turns off. Rose smiles slightly.

'Oh, this ship's got a bad attitude.' Clara decides and the light directly above Clara also goes black, and Clara rolls her eyes.

'I see her more as a trickster. You have to earn her trust. Once you do you're golden.' Rose explains as she leans against the console, Clara ponders Rose's words as the lights come back on.

'How long does it take?' Clara questions and Rose is quiet, debating her words as she struggles to recall how long it had taken her to get used to the TARDIS or did it simply happen so naturally that she hadn't noticed any subtle changes.

'I honestly can't remember how long it had taken me.' Rose admits and Clara frowns a bit, unsure of the meaning behind her words.

'You've been here long?' Clara questions and Rose's face becomes unreadable. Again it serves to unnerve her. It's becoming more and more apparent that Rose doesn't always like to share her personal life. Clara can hardly blame her; she is still a stranger to Rose.

'It's been long enough. I took a bit of a break and now I'm back.' Rose replies, there isn't any anger in her voice, maybe a bit of sadness and mystery but Clara can't tell for sure, especially since Rose ensures her expressions are unreadable.

'Oh…' Clara trails off unsure of how to respond to that. It's certainly loaded. 'What were you doing?' She attempts to put that awkward conversation behind her and move on.

'Some yoga. Helps me wake up,' Rose replies and as if on cue she yawns. 'Sorry,' She states in mid yawn. 'I didn't get very far, thanks to someone.' She lifts her gaze to the ceiling once more as the lights dim for a second before returning to full power.

'I've always wanted to try some, just never got around to it.' Clara admits and Rose smiles at her, liking that she appeared to be growing more comfortable around her.

'It's wonderful, it completely relaxes you.' Rose agrees as she stretches a bit in front of Clara.

'Don't you have to be athletic to do it?' Clara questions and Rose shakes her head, Clara notices that a smile has developed on her face.

'No not at all, you build up your endurance and then attempt more challenging poses.' Rose explains and Clara nods her head, comprehending what Rose had been saying.

'Oh, well, how hard can they get?' Clara wonders innocently and Rose reties her hair into a messy bun.

'Quite difficult,' Rose replies and Clara raises her eyebrows, unsure of what difficult Rose had meant. She's very athletic, clearly, she's flexible and nimble on her feet, so what does she think is difficult? 'If you want to do some easier ones, I'll help you, if you'd like.'

'Really?'

'Sure, watch,' Rose gets into an easy pose for Clara to mimic and she stands beside Rose, copying her as Rose comes out of the pose and studies Clara's attempt. 'Warrior I, that's what it's called.'

'Wow, that does feel good.' Clara responds with a smile, trying to maintain her balance as Rose stands back and watches.

As she leans on the console, a new voice travels down to them and Rose widens her eyes as the conversation was obviously meant for just the two of them. And he hasn't set eyes on Clara yet. Rose immediately feels the heat creep into her cheeks.

'Rose, I found it. The one you were looking for this morning? I have it here in my…' The Doctor is cut off by Rose as rushes around the console.

'Doctor! Good morning! Clara is here with me!' Rose points out as she snatches her lacy delicate out of his hands and shoves it behind her back. He reddens but Clara doesn't notice as she's too focused on a spot on the wall, trying to keep herself steady.

'Oh!' He stops and stands in front of Rose, shielding her from Clara as she quickly hides her item. 'Good morning, Clara.'

'Hey, morning,' Clara begins to lose her balance. 'Quiet! Can't you see I'm yogaing, here? You're throwing me off.' She responds and Rose breathes out a sigh of relief as the Doctor walks around Clara studying her.

'I can see that,' He pokes her in her shoulder and she starts to tip to the side. Clara glares at him. 'Sorry.'

Rose has started to back towards the stairs, heart still racing as the Doctor walks around the console and back to Rose, he flashes her an apologetic look as she closes her eyes in response, trying to shake off the embarrassment they very nearly suffered. He reaches into inner jacket pocket and pulls out a few folded papers, handing them off to Rose as she tucks the article of clothing into her pants. She frowns as she studies them.

'What are these?' Rose flips to the second page, turning it over in her hands to look at the back. The almost look like they're case studies, briefings of some kind.

'As per our conversation last night…' The Doctor trails off and Rose pulls her shirt down, avoiding his gaze. 'Oh, which reminds me…how's your back?'

Clara glances over her shoulder at Rose and the Doctor and notices that she constantly avoids his look as she studies the papers he's given her. She wonders about the bruises too, how she got them and why they're so bad. Did she finally get into a fight and lose? That doesn't seem like her.

'Yeah, Rose, I mean, I saw it. It looks bad. What happened?' Clara questions and comes out of her pose. Rose immediately feels ganged up on and backs herself into the stairs, but as she does, she loses her balance and sits down. Clara notices she flings the Doctor a bit of a dirty look. No doubt chiding him for bringing up the topic she obviously hadn't wished to discuss.

'I'm fine…just…battle scars…from our last little adventure.' Rose replies, there isn't bitterness in her voice, just a reluctance to share something so personal, maybe Clara should have stayed out of it. Rose is clearly uncomfortable.

'What adventure? You guys go on adventures without me?' Clara complains and Rose glances up to the Doctor, her stare tells him he ought to explain things to her, however he decides to sit beside Rose, leaning back as he stares at her back.

'Well what do you think we do when you're not here?' The Doctor wonders and Clara folds her arms, unsure of how to respond to that.

'I don't know…nothing?'

'Nothing?! You don't know me very well,' The Doctor states and Rose smiles a bit. 'I hate being stationary, I have to keep moving or else I start getting…' He pauses as he searches for the correct term.

'He starts getting cabin fever. I've seen it. It drives me crazy.' Rose interjects and Clara blinks, nodding her head. Unsure of what she expected Rose to say but she apparently was not ready for that answer. Bit by bit Clara is starting to see into their lives, they're closer than she first imagined.

'Oh, so…where did you go?' Clara wonders and Rose can almost feel the pain as it magnifies in her back.

It hadn't hurt at first, it was just after the first few hours after they had gotten back to the TARDIS, quiet together as they sat on the stairs, each lost in their own thoughts of what they had just experienced when the Doctor abruptly put his arm around her shoulders and moved it down her back that she tensed and twisted out of his embrace. It was only then that they had discovered the painful line of bruising that blossomed on her back. It was all over her.

They connected the evidence and realised that it must have happened when the spirit of Odette had possessed her and she had gotten into that fight with John. He did slam her against the wall and bookcase at different points, it wouldn't have hurt her when she possessed but now that she was herself once more her body was succumbing to the injuries she had obviously received but hadn't felt. They'll go away in a few days, and she in no way blames John for it. But damn, he can be quite scary in that form.

Rose had recalled the anger the two of them had within them and she remembered how raw it had been. She definitely wanted to stay on his good side. And as she thinks of him more, she begins to finger the chain the ring is still attached to. But it had felt so incredibly amazing to see him again. She comforted to know that he isn't gone from her life completely…at least not yet. She's drawn from her thoughts as the Doctor nudges her. She blinks.

'Sussex, we went to Sussex.' The Doctor repeats and Clara makes a bit of a face at them, clearly unimpressed that out of the infinite possibilities to go, within reason, they had decided to go to Sussex.

'Seriously? You went _there_?' Clara replies and the Doctor nods his head at her.

'It wasn't on purpose, we were sorta…dropped off there.' The Doctor states defensively and Clara shakes her head at his excuses.

'Why? I mean, why there?'

Rose and the Doctor exchange looks and again Rose looks away, telling him that he should tell Clara how their adventure went and to phrase it correctly. Rose is going to assume that what they are about to tell Clara will cause her to scoff and tell them they are silly for believing in something so childish. Where again she'll have the Doctor respond to that seeing as he had had such a closed mind not too long ago.

'We…helped some people out of their precarious situation.' He explains and Clara gives him a funny look, a look that said he'd better elaborate further. Rose tries to hide her smile by resting her chin on her hand, looking away from the two of them.

'You're really good at only partially answering my question.' Clara states and the Doctor sighs a bit, Rose enjoys the banter between them, wondering how this line of conversation was going to play out.

'You wouldn't believe us if we told you.' The Doctor counters and Clara folds her arms, tilting her chin away, not liking his response to her.

'Try me.'

'We…helped ghosts.' The Doctor informs her and Clara doesn't move a muscle, her gaze simply darts from Rose to the Doctor, wonder which one will break their façade first. So far they both seem pretty serious, neither one cracks a smile or anything to tell her that they are simply playing a trick on her.

'Spirits.' Rose interjects and the Doctor shrugs his shoulders, not caring for the validity of each word. Clara stares at her.

'Ghosts, spirits, poltergeists, it's all the same.' The Doctor responds and gives Rose a nod, she in turn shrugs her shoulders at him.

'So…the two of you met ghosts. Uh huh, and what part of that am I supposed to believe?' Clara wonders innocently and the Doctor sighs, knowing full well that Clara wouldn't have believed him. The very idea seemed farfetched when he had heard himself. But after seeing the spirits and Rose being possessed by one as well as being attacked several different times by ghosts, it got rather hard to keep denying.

'As…odd as it sounds, we really did help them. It was actually…pretty remarkable.'

'Have you hit your head?' Clara questions and the Doctor stops to ponder that question but very soon shakes his head.

'Not to my knowledge. Why?'

'Do you not realise how crazy this sounds?' Clara stares at them and Rose only offers a small half smile.

'Trust me, the Doctor felt the same way. Until he had to rescue me from one when I fell through the floor. Remember that?' Rose lifts her gaze to him and the Doctor nods his head, leaning back on the stairs. They become quiet and Clara notices they seem to be lost in their own memories.

'You saw one?' Clara wonders and the Doctor nods a bit, even recalling the maintenance worker that had tried to attack Rose and the way he looked. It causes him to become uneasy the longer his mind replays the incident over and over again in his head.

'Yeah. We saw lots of them.' The Doctor confirms and Rose smiles and nods, thinking about little Anne and her friends. And of course how much she had come to rely on John's help. She hopes with everything in her that she will see him again. She misses him.

'Still sounds…weird.' Clara replies and the Doctor shrugs, dismissing Clara's scepticism.

'The universe is always harbouring secrets. And some secrets we can't see until they are right in front of us.' The Doctor responds casually and Clara eyes him.

'Then maybe we should go find one.' Clara teases and the Doctor smirks at her, taking the papers from Rose's hand and shoves them into Clara's hand. She frowns and she begins reading them, glancing over the typewriter font and the yellowed corners.

These papers are obviously old and worn. Clara flips through them, studying the contents. They are notes and it reads like case file. Something that someone was investigating in a house over the course of a few years. Clara doesn't want to admit it, but she is rather intrigued. Is there really such a thing as ghosts? This…report is stating there is. Clara looks up to the Doctor as he gives her a bit of a smile. He can already tell she's curious about this case file and Clara notices his grin widens.

'I've already found one. So, Clara, wanna see a ghost?' The Doctor offers and Clara walks over to the Doctor and Rose, handing the Doctor back the papers.

'Isn't it dangerous?' Clara wonders and watches Rose take another look at the papers.

'I should hope so.' The Doctor replies and Clara watches him but her face soon breaks out into a smile.

'Caliburn house, yeah?' Rose looks over to the Doctor and he nods. 'I'm in.'

'Me too, let's go find ghosts,' Clara decides and Rose gets to her feet, heading up the stairs. The Doctor watches her and gets to his feet as well, Clara leans on the console as he comes around the console and is surprised to see her. 'Oh, hey, can you drop me off at home? I need to freshen up.'

'What's wrong with here?' The Doctor wonders innocently and Clara gives him a funny look.

'Unlike some people here, I don't have a fresh pair of clothes to change into.' Clara reminds him and the Doctor nods his head, understanding her point.

He flips and twists a few things on the TARDIS and Clara hangs on to the console as it starts to shake. The moment it stops, she rushes for the door and looks over her shoulder, giving the Doctor a quick wave as she heads out the door, shutting it rather loudly.

He leans on the console for a few minutes, reading from the case files he'd borrowed from the library before he pushes himself off and heads up the stairs, looking for Rose. He has to be sure she's comfortable with doing this again. Last time had put her through so many obstacles, physically that it'd seem unfair to her that he was making this decision for her. Perhaps he should confirm with her that this is something she really wishes to do and not something she was merely agreeing to.

He heads towards her room, but when he arrives, he sees nothing; she's obviously not here. Strange as most of her clothes still remain here, of course her typical habits have started to spill back over into his room. Strange as to how much he's missed it. Her messy habits in his room, he had missed it when she was gone. He'd tidied his room up, leaving things neatly piled, but it wasn't her personal touch.

Especially when he opens the door to his room to see bits of clothing piled around her side of the bed, on a chair, her shoes piled in a corner. It tells him that she's there, that she's around, that she'll be back. Unlike before when he had entered his room when she had been gone, her things everywhere but it was devoid of her personal touch. Like she had abandoned her things, never to return to claim them. Or so he had thought.

He spots her on the bed, partially dressed as she easily slides her fingers through her wet hair to form a braid, her back is to him and notices how violent the bruising is on her back. It will only get worse before it gets better.

She must have heard him because she turns over her shoulder, smiling when she realises who is with her and shifts slightly, to make room for him as he sits beside her.

'Where's Clara?' She wonders, drawing her knees to her chest as she rests her head on them.

'Gone to freshen up?' He states and Rose smiles slightly, having been caught doing the same thing. Again he leans back to study her back. 'Since you never answered me, I'll ask again. How's your back?'

'Sore, if I move certain ways. I'll be fine.' Rose informs him and he doesn't say anything.

'It'll take time. Next time, though, hopefully too much force will not be used.' The Doctor states and Rose eyes him, giving a small smile.

'Why? Is there going to be another time?' She wonders innocently and the Doctor catches the smirk on her face, he merely lies back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head.

'I hope not. I've never seen that, in all the years I've lived, Rose. You're very lucky.' He reminds her and Rose lies beside him, tucking herself into his side. He lazily drapes his arm around her shoulders, absently stroking her shoulders.

Rose hides her smile as she lowers her head into his side. 'Good thing we had an ally, yeah?'

'Incredibly lucky.' He agrees and wonders if he ought to mention that he had seen the metacrisis. Then again, he wonders if he had truly seen that at all. He decides he won't bring it up, just in case it stirs up old feelings within her. He doesn't want that, she finally seems to be hitting her stride now. He so very rarely catches her off in space, thinking about her life, she gives off her usual effervescent demeanour now.

'I don't want that to happen again this time. It was the strangest feeling I've ever experienced.' Rose replies, resting her leg across his middle and the Doctor nods his head slightly, moving his hand that is still behind his head to rest on Rose's ankle. She lets out a soft sigh.

'No, I don't want that either,' The Doctor agrees, moving his hand up and down her leg absently. 'It won't happen this time, though.' He decides and Rose frowns up at him.

'How do you know?'

'Because the contact they've made is only minimal.' He reminds her and Rose tilts her head away from him, not understand who he is referring to.

'Who?'

'Didn't you read the papers I gave you?' He wonders exasperated and Rose shakes her head, he sighs impatiently. 'Emma Greyling and Major Alec Palmer. Palmer owns the Caliburn house.'

'Fascinating…' Rose replies softly and gives the Doctor a teasing smile. 'Ghost hunters then, it sounds like.'

'That's an interesting title. Ghost hunters…' He wonders, trailing off and Rose smiles slightly again, ensuring it's hidden. 'Anyway, they've been studying the house ever since they bought it. The house itself has been the subject to many legends over the course of the years. Legends say it's haunted by a woman.' He explains and Rose closes her eyes sighing a bit.

'Of course it is, why is it always women?' Rose wonders rhetorically and the Doctor shrugs against her, resting his hand on her thigh.

'Beats me. Maybe it's not even a ghost this time.' He offers and Rose props herself up on her elbow, giving him a funny look.

'Don't start that again,' She warns and he gives her another innocent shrug. 'Seriously, I mean it. It probably is and maybe, just like Odette, she needs help letting go as well.'

'We sort of forced Odette to let go.' The Doctor reminds her and Rose sinks back down to his side, tucking herself against him. Rose is quiet, remembering the shock on Odette's face when she had caught the locket melting before her.

'It was for her own good, and the good of all those she still had there. They didn't ask for that, that's why we helped them.' Rose replies and the Doctor nods.

'I know, that's why I found this case. I figured we could help, there's always more to these things than meets the eye.'

'You think they're going about it the wrong way?' Rose questions and the Doctor shrugs his shoulders.

'I'm not sure, what I do know is that Emma Greyling is a psychic.' The Doctor informs her and Rose eyes him once again.

'So, you go from not believing in them at all…to finding a psychic?' Rose attempts to understand his logic and why all of a sudden he's taken such an interest in a house and its owners.

'What's wrong with that? And I never said I didn't believe, I said it was highly unlikely.' The Doctor turns to her and Rose smiles at him.

'Mm, right. If you want to check this place, this house and its owners out then of course I'll go with you.' Rose assures him and the Doctor brings his gaze to ceiling, a satisfied smile on his face.

'I knew you would.'

'Of course you did,' Rose replies with a smirk to match his. 'Hopefully it won't be as dangerous as last time.'

'Danger is my middle name.' He states and Rose rolls her eyes at him

'I know, I know, you relish in it.'

'Whatever, you do just as much as me. Maybe more.' The Doctor nudges her and Rose cannot suppress her smirk any longer. She slowly shifts herself until she's on top of him; he glances up to her, rather surprised, but moves his hand to squeeze her hip nonetheless.

'You're right, probably a lot more.' She agrees and lowers herself down to place a kiss on his lips.

'Since when, exactly?' He wonders innocently and Rose straightens up, shrugging her shoulders, honestly trying to figure how when she had enjoyed the danger as much as she had.

'Since I met you. But in a new light? Since I was at Torchwood. My Torchwood.' Rose figures and he nods at her, pushing himself up and gingerly wrapping an arm around her waist as he gets to his feet. Rose draws her legs around his waist as she eyes him.

'New light? Since you became G.I Jane?' He wonders and Rose draws back slightly, her smirk becomes self-satisfying.

'I am not G.I Jane,' She states firmly. 'I can if you want me to be. Just careful what you wish for.' Rose taunts and he eyes her.

'You're hardly threatening dressed as you are. Or not dressed as you are.' He smirks at her and she presses herself tighter to him. He swallows nervously and Rose kisses him deeply.

'I can be threatening anyway I wish,' She replies softly as she pulls away but ensures her lips are still close to his. 'However I want…' She says as she gets to her feet, pulling him by the front of his shirt to the bed.

'Rose Tyler, you are such a minx…' He mutters, she grins impishly at him and just as she is about to pull him to her once more, the lights in the room suddenly go out. 'Damn, why now?' The Doctor wonders impatiently and once those words have left his mouth the lights come back on, illuminating everything as Rose turns in small circles, trying to assess what had just occurred.

'What happened?' She wonders and the Doctor folds his arms, looking rather cross.

'That was the TARDIS telling us not to get too comfortable. Company is back. What horrid timing. Although on whose end I'm not entirely sure,' He mutters and Rose sighs dejectedly. 'My thoughts exactly. You'll have to get dressed and meet me in the console room.'

'Mm, all right.' Rose replies and begins to head to the small pile of clothes next to the desk. She starts to sort through them, trying to match an outfit.

'Don't be too long.' The Doctor warns her as he stands in the doorway. Rose glances over her shoulder to him.

'I know, I know.' Rose replies and goes back to searching for a pair of pants to wear. He stares at her for a bit longer before he reluctantly pulls himself away from the doorway and heads into the halls, shutting the door behind him.

Rose simply smiles to herself. Another time, it seems like.

The Doctor heads back out through the halls, mildly annoyed that he had been interrupted and when he spots Clara at the console, sitting and waiting patiently, he quickly attempts to get over his mild annoyance. Clara looks much better, very refreshed and she smiles up at him when she finally notices that she is no longer alone.

'Where'd you get to?' Clara wonders and moves down on the chair, the Doctor sits next to her.

'I went to tell Rose to hurry herself up. She can take awhile, you know.' He explains but before Clara can reply another voice interrupts them.

'Doesn't seem like it'll be today, though.' Rose replies and slowly descends the stairs, keeping him in her line of view, she leans on the console when she's close enough to them.

'Well…good…' He replies and Clara eyes the two of them. She immediately decides to move the conversation along. Since she had been at home, she's thought a lot about the prospect of meeting an actual ghost, should they truly exist. Now her curiosity has gotten the better of her and she's becoming impatient the longer she's been forced to wait.

'So, moving along…' Clara begins and they both turn to her. 'Where are we going to find this ghost?'

'Ah, well, we're going to the Caliburn house. See if we can't be of assistance to the two people there.'

'Is there really ghosts there?' Clara questions and the Doctor can see the smile as it appears on her face. He's rather glad to see that her initial dismissal of the idea has had enough time to warm to her. Curiosity is like that.

'That's what we're going to find out. Now, shall we get a move on?' The Doctor grins as he gets to his feet, moving around the console with enthusiasm. 'Rose, press that there, please.' He points to the lever and she does as she is told. Clara gets to her feet, joining them.

'I wonder what we're going to find…' Clara wonders, keeping the excitement in her voice to a minimum. Rose simply glances to the Doctor, sharing her underlying worry that the spirit they meet may very well be as malevolent as Odette, and if that were the case, they have three extra people to worry about.

She didn't gather the danger in the case files, though, after all there had been multiple nights with only brief contact and while the legend apparently stretched centuries, it seems as though there had been no mysterious deaths because of her. Just contact, which led Rose to believe that maybe she was stuck and needed help moving on. Hopefully they could be of some assistance.

Rose grips the console with one had as she continues to be lost in her thoughts and it's only when her hip is forcibly knocked into the console does she break her train and glance up. They apparently have arrived. She doesn't know how to feel. She hopes that things will be easier this time and not as emotionally taxing as they had been before. Then another thought strikes her. Will John be there? She's wearing her ring on a chain, their connection…could he manifest himself again because of the circumstances she is heading into? Another haunted house. Will there be enough power and enough pull to have him near her again? She begins to grow nervous thinking about all these possibilities. But at the same time excited that she could potentially see him again and be on the receiving end of his help.

Rose pushes herself off the console and begins to head towards the Doctor who is trying to signal Clara to wait a moment. However too much excitement is evident in her as she throws open the doors and dashes out. A loud crack of thunder is heard followed seconds later by a brilliant flash of lightening. Clara jumps back into the TARDIS soaked as she stares at the Doctor and Rose with an open mouth at the shock of being caught in the fierce thunderstorm.

The Doctor starts to laugh as Rose punches him lightly in the arm as she descends under the console only to reappear seconds later with a fresh towel. She passes it off to Clara as she dries her hair and wipes off her arms and legs.

'Do you see the importance of waiting…?' The Doctor questions and Clara shakes her head.

'No, probably not. It just surprised me.' Clara replies defensively and the Doctor retrieves two umbrellas from another pile Rose hadn't seen him access before. Stashes of things everywhere. He hands one to Clara who is about to open it before the Doctor shoves her back outside. And he motions for Rose, holding his hand back as she takes his tightly and they follow Clara out into the furious storm.

The TARDIS has landed on the edge of a long gravel driveway. The manor house sits poised in front of them. The only glimpses they get of the house's exterior is when the lightening flashes and even then it's only seconds. It's large though, from what Rose can gather. The upper level of the house is still completely dark but on the lower level, Rose can see that through some of the windows the rooms are illuminated. So they are here. She wishes to get out of this weather, though, there is a cold bite to the wind as it continues to pass by them, and the trees are groaning as they are bending to the wind. The storm appears to be intensifying rather than dying down at this moment. As setting go for trying to hunt a wayward ghost, this would be the perfect night. It's so stereotypical to Rose and yet there isn't much to be done about it. Particularly when the Doctor leads them forward, trying to catch Clara who has already put a sizeable gap between them as she heads up the driveway. Soon enough the Doctor has coerced Rose into running after Clara as they close the distance between them and the front porch of the manor.

Well…here they go again. Hopefully it'll be different this time, only Rose isn't sure what way she wishes it to be different. She will have to take things as they come; there isn't much she can do about it now anyway.

* * *

A young woman nervously wrings her hands as she comes from the main halls into the parlour room. But before she steps into it, she hesitates and waits outside, just off to the side of the door. She breathes in and out, wishing that he had decided to forgo their hunt for one night. She's exhausted having done this for three nights, tonight will be the fourth. It's really starting to wear on her but she couldn't pass up another opportunity to spend time with him. So she resolved right then and there to muster all her strength and do the very best she could. He deserved her at her best and so did she.

It's just times like this she wishes she had the courage to confess to him how she truly felt about him. She hesitates because she believed that one day, should she muster her courage and confess everything, that he'd rebuke her. And she valued the relationship they had fostered since she began working with him too much to jeopardise it now. Even if there were some awkward moments that passed between the two of them, she didn't mind, they would get over it. Sometimes the tension got to her and she craved the thought of exposing her feelings to him, just to see what he'd say. But she has too much fear of the unknown and always curtails herself. She's not ready and it scares her that she may never be.

When she becomes aware that the time is rapidly approaching, she inhales deeply and strides confidently into the parlour to see him sitting, with his back to her, surrounded by machines and equipment on tables. She pauses once more, enjoying the sight of him as she guesses that next in his preparation of tonight, he'll reach for the cameras to prep them. He does and she smiles.

She clears his throat but he doesn't turn to greet her. 'How are we looking?' She questions and he finally turns to her. She can see the apprehension all over his face, it seems as if he's never quite ready, despite the many times they've done this now.

'Oh…about ready, I think.' Again even his tone has been touched with nervousness. She'll be sure to do everything right, so as to ease his mind. He stands up and gets to stand in front of her. She does her best to remain focused and not about the heat that has creeped into her cheeks.

'Any thoughts on the, er, interference?' She questions, remembering the problem as it came to her mind. Another awkward silence passes between them and when he notices he hasn't answered her, he backs up towards the chair he had only moments ago vacated. He sits in it.

'Erm, a stray FM broadcast, possibly? But I've fitted some ferrite suppressors and some RF chokes. Just in case.' He explains and once more gets to his feet, reaching forward and grabbing a camera, putting around his neck. As he studies her, he notices how tired and drained she looks, no doubt from the stress of the last three days. The circles under her eyes seem darker and he worries that tonight's encounter will be a repeat of last night and that worries him greatly, he can't imagine not having her by his side, she's become so integral to his life that going on without her seems like such a daunting task he'd rather not risk it.

'Is…everything okay?' She wonders and that snaps him back to reality, dismissing his thoughts quickly, he nods.

'Yes, it's just…are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, the last time was very…' He trails off but she nods her head deeply.

'But she's so lonely.' She replies and that statement seems to settle his fears, outwardly anyway. He still worries for her internally, but she seems so resolved, and so he can only trust her word and move onwards.

'Excellent, then. Excellent,' He states with a smile and sits back down into the chair, grabbing for a headset to his right and slips it on over his head as he leans into a microphone, tapping it with his forefinger. 'Caliburn House, night four, November 25, 1974. 11.04 pm.' He turns over his shoulder to nod at the woman.

She smiles warily and heads forwards, taking a few tentative steps to the archway at the base of the grand stairs beside her. The man follows her holding up a parabolic microphone and aims it at the arch. She takes a deep breath, calming her nerves and steadies her voice as she attempts to engage the spirit.

'I'm talking to the spirit that inhabits this house. Are you there? Can you hear me?' She pauses for a moment but all remains quiet. She tries again. 'I'm speaking to the lost soul that abides in this place.' She states firmly and evenly, keeping her confidence level high.

In his hands, the microphone begins to pick up static and hissing sounds. He glances over his shoulder back into the parlour at the machines that have begun to record the energy as it's detected. The needles on the paper have started to vigorously record the findings.

'Come to me. Speak to me. Let me show you the way home.' She attempts to engage her once more, but all is still before her.

A high-pitched whine abruptly comes over the headphones and it causes him to shout out in agony and pull the headphones down and away from his ears, without glancing back he's already aware that the machinery has registered the noise. Faintly a distorted scream is heard, growing louder until she backs away from the archway that holds the darkened hall.

Uneasy but not terrified, she attempts a final time. 'Let me show you the way home!' She calls to the thick darkness. She is vaguely aware that he's picked up the camera when she hears the constant snapping sound heard she knows he's photographing the archway.

With each click and the flash goes off, it exposes a misty white figure as it appears with an arm stretched out towards them. It draws closer and closer to her until it passes through her entirely and it's as if ice has been injected into her entire body. She falls against a chair, sitting down. The man rushes to her side and places his hand on her cheek as she stares into nothingness.

'Emma?' He holds her and helps her to her feet, she's shaky and he puts his hands on her shoulders to steady her. She in turn grips his lapels tightly in her hand as she blinks a few times. A realisation dawning on her…

'She's so…' Emma whispers, trailing of and he waits, but she says no more.

'So what?'

'Dead.' Emma replies, shocked by her own words to him.

Just as he is about to reply there is a rather menacing knock on the front door. It's boisterous and loud, surrounding them, engulfing them and they both turns their heads to the heavy door; unsure of who it could be at this time of night. They cautiously head towards the main door, stopping in front of it as he glances back to Emma and she nods her head.

He pulls on the handle, yanking the door open, but there isn't anyone there. He frowns until a man sticks his head out from behind the other door, smiling at them.

'Boo! Hello, I'm looking for a ghost.' He states and blinks when he receives an odd stare from Emma.

'And you are…?' He wonders and is surprised to see a young girl stand beside the man and grin at him.

'Ghostbusters.' She states confidently but there is a laugh heard on the porch, only it didn't come from either of the strangers and when another woman, blonde this time, appears on the man's other side and grins at the younger girl.

'I didn't think you'd say it.' The blonde replies with a fold of her arms.

'I told you I would, it's fun, I've always wanted to say that in a serious matter.' The brunette replies and again the blonde laughs.

'But there is a time and a place…' The blonde reminds the brunette and the man appears as though he's had enough, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. He glances to the two girls beside him.

'There certainly is,' The man holds up the paper. 'I'm the Doctor.'

'Doctor what?' He inquires but the Doctor shrugs his shoulders.

'If you like. This is Clara and this is Rose.' The Doctor points to both of them at the same time. That lasts for a second as he strides past the man at the door and Rose follows behind him, Clara follows her. The man simply gapes at them and watches as the Doctor rushes towards the machines still in the parlour.

'Oh, here we go, you're in your element now…' The blonde, Rose, comments and follows the Doctor into the parlour, Clara takes in more of the foyer.

'You don't find this equipment fascinating?' The Doctor wonders and Rose shrugs her shoulders.

'I have no idea what they do…' She replies and stands beside the machine that had been registering the noises heard earlier. 'Well, this one here looks like it's measuring frequency or something…ah, it's all antiquated now anyway.'

'It can't be antiquated if it's of the time period.' The Doctor reminds her and Rose eyes him, a smirk forming.

'Good point.'

'You people nowadays, all wireless and smart phones, never stopping to think where all of that technology was born from. Right here.' The Doctor leans on Rose as she glances up to him.

'Well, that might be true, but you know as a…' She pauses not wanting to say the word human in front of the man that had greeted them at the door; he looks very annoyed that they're here. 'It's made life very convenient.'

'Maybe too convenient…' The Doctor notices the man and he nudges Rose to join him as he walks towards the man. 'And you! You are Major Alec Palmer of the Baker Street Irregulars, the Ministry of Ungentlemanly Warfare.'

'That's a mouthful…' Rose blinks but smiles at the man nonetheless. 'So what's that all mean, then?' She wonders and leans into her, keeping his voice low.

'They specialised in espionage, sabotage and reconnaissance behind enemy lines,' The Doctor explains and Rose nods her head, liking that premise. He then turns back to Alec. 'You're a talented water colourist, professor of psychology and…ghost hunter!' He shakes Alec's hand. 'Total pleasure. Massive.'

'How'd you know all that anyway?' Rose wonders quietly and the Doctor glances down to her briefly.

'I had time to read…' He replies simply and Rose gives him a funny look.

'In what, a night?' Rose wonders mockingly and he shrugs not denying anything.

'Excuse me, but you're wrong, actually,' The woman interjects and the Doctor smiles a bit at her. 'Professor Palmer spent most of the war as a POW.'

He shakes his head at her. 'Actually, that's a lie told by a very brave man involved in very secret operations,' The Doctor eyes Alec as he stares at the Doctor, shocked by his deductions. 'The kind of man who keeps a Victoria Cross in a box in the attic, eh?' A nudge from Rose when she senses Alec's uncomfortable attitude causes the Doctor to head towards the woman, another wide smile on his face. 'But you know that! Because you're Emma Greyling,' He stops in front of her and gives air kisses to both of her cheeks. 'The professor's companion.'

Emma's cheeks flush slightly and she shakes her head. 'Assistant.' She corrects, but the Doctor simply gives her a smirk, as if they had just shared a secret and he had promised her he wouldn't reveal it.

Rose can see that Alec is perplexed at all this intrusion into his house and so she offers her hand to him as a sign of good will. 'Hi, my name is Rose,' She is glad to see that Alec does take her hand. 'I'm sorry for all this. He just gets really excited when he meets new people…or technology and equipment…'

They both turn back to Emma and the Doctor when he starts talking again and that Clara has come in to join them, standing by the equipment. 'It's 1974, you're the assistant and 'non objective equipment,'' He glances to Clara who must have given him a funny look. 'Meaning 'psychic.''

'Getting that. Bless you, though.' Clara replies and the Doctor heads back to the equipment, wholly fascinated with it.

Emma comes to stand beside Rose and Alec and he can see that Emma is rather perturbed by the Doctor's assumptions of her. She looks as if she's got something on her mind. He does his best to calm her down.

'Relax, Emma,' Alec informs her and she turns over to him. 'He's Military Intelligence.'

'Really? Military Intelligence…' Rose wonders as she comes to a stop beside him, he looks away from her, but she catches the smile on his face.

'So, what's all this in aid of?' Alec questions and folds his arms. Rose and Clara grab a seat on the desks, wherever there is enough space in the bulky equipment for them to do so.

The more and more Rose looks around her immediate surroundings; she gets a sense that this house is not the same as Hellingly. True, both places give off an eerie feeling, but this manor is nothing in comparison to what they had faced at Hellingly. The air is not as thick, she doesn't have the feeling that they are constantly under the watch of someone and she doesn't feel on edge or as anxious as she had when they were in there. It's just different. What saddens her as well as is that she hasn't caught sight of John. Maybe this pull isn't as strong in the manor as it had been in Hellingly. The spirit here is not as strong as Odette had been. After all the rage she had displayed was incredible, compared to the feeling Rose gets here which is fear and isolation. There isn't a hint of anger. The spirit here seems lost, unable to find the way out. It was a good thing they were here then. Rose begins to tune into the conversation once more.

'Health and Safety!' The Doctor states and Rose suppresses her smirk, which always seems to be their go excuse. He catches her hiding her grin and he has to hide his own. How many times has she been with him where they have had to use that line? 'Yeah, the Ministry got wind of what's going on down here. Sent me to check that everything's in order.'

Alec folds his arms and gives the Doctor a steely look. 'They don't have the right.'

'Actually, sir, as the Ministry liaison, we do have the right to go where we please.' Rose adds and Alec narrows his eyes at her. She simply smiles sweetly at him.

'Don't worry, Guv'nor, we'll be out of your hair in five minutes,' The Doctor assures him and begins to look over the equipment, pushing Rose further down the desk as he checks behind one piece of equipment she had been blocking. He abruptly snaps his fingers. 'Oh! Oh, look! Oh, lovely,' He exclaims as he sits next to Clara and plays with one of the switches. 'The ACR 99821. Oh, bliss, nice action of the toggle switches. You know, I do love a good toggle switch. Actually, I like the word 'toggle.' Nice noun. Excellent verb,' He notices that Clara has begun to touch a nearby switch and the Doctor slaps her hand away. 'Oi, don't mess with the settings.'

Rose puts her face into her hands when she notices the Doctor has taken out the sonic from his jacket pocket and has started running it over Alec and Emma.

'You know, some people may find that invasive. Or rude.' Rose calls to him but he doesn't turn to her, he does however, dismiss her claims with a wave of his hand. Emma takes a step back but Alec remains where he is, watching the Doctor carefully.

'What's that?' Alec finally wonders after enough time has passed and the Doctor has pocketed the sonic once more.

'Gadget. Health and safety. Classified, I'm afraid. Rose, since you're the liaison, take a note.' The Doctor informs her as he heads towards the blackened archway.

'With what?'

'Okay, mental note. All's good.'

'Done.' Rose rolls her eyes but there is a smile on her face.

'I'm sorry, but what's all good?' Alec questions and watches as the Doctor sonics the blackened archway.

'You, according to my gadget.' The Doctor replies and Rose slips from the desk, she heads towards him, coming to stand beside him as they watch the darkness before them.

'Why? What did it tell you?' Emma wonders and the Doctor shrugs a bit.

'It told me that you haven't been exposed to any life threatening transmundane emanations.' He explains and Emma nods her head vaguely.

Rose studies the archway but unlike last time she doesn't feel uncomfortable. It's not stifling, thick or weighing on them like Hellingly. What makes this time so different?

'You do sense the differences from last time, right?' Rose ensures she keeps her voice very low. He glances down to her.

'Very, very different. Nothing is interfering with the sonic this time, at least not yet. I don't feel like we're being watched…or maybe I'm not really paying attention.' He agrees and Rose places her hands on her hips, confused as to why there is such a swing in the pendulum from that encounter to this one. She assumed that not all interactions would be the same but for this to be so vastly different mystifies her.

'Shall I go find some iron?' Rose offers but the Doctor shakes his head.

'She might not be violent like Odette, we'll wait and see.'

'Okay, but you try being possessed and tell me how that feels,' Rose states and he glances down to her. 'Spoiler alert, it sucked.'

'So, are we ready for round two, then?' He questions and Rose sharply nods her head at him.

'We are.'

'Right then,' He claps his hands and turns around, smiling at Alec and Emma as he heads towards them, picking up a lit candelabrum on a nearby table. 'So, show me the ghost,' There is a rather eerie whooshing noise behind him and Rose and he grins. 'It's ghost time.'

* * *

As the Doctor leads them through the halls, the only light that is before them is the softness from the candelabrum still secured in the Doctor's hand. Every once and awhile the brilliant flash of lightening plunges the hall into a brightness before it returns to the thick dark. Rose notices that Alec is on the Doctor's heels, obviously annoyed and she's amazed he hasn't caught notice of that. While she and Alec are on the Doctor's sides, Emma and Clara are behind them and are quiet.

Unable to stay quiet by this trios intrusion of his house and work, Alec decides to speak up, letting them know who will be in charge and that their surprise investigation is not appreciated, not that he even knew the Ministry would care about the work he was currently doing.

'I won't have this stolen out from under me, do you understand.' Alec warns and the Doctor pauses for a second before he resumes walking.

'No, not really, sorry.' He replies and Rose sighs.

'Believe me, I understand, and that won't happen, I promise.' Rose informs him and Alec warily eyes her. Unsure if he should trust or believe what's she's telling him. He decides he should give them a final warning.

'I hope you do, because I will not have my work stolen, then be fobbed off with a pat on the back and a letter from the Queen. Never again! This is my house, all of you, and it belongs to me.'

'We get that.' Rose assures him but Clara glances around the halls and blinks at Alec's admission.

'This is actually your house?' Clara wonders and Alec glances back to her, giving her a very curt nod.

'It is.'

'Sorry. You went to the bank and said, 'you know that gigantic old haunted house on the moors? The one the dossers are too scared to doss in? The one the birds are too scared to fly over?' And then you said, 'I'd like to buy it, please, with my money?'' Clara questions with a hint of scepticism in her voice.

'Yes, I did, actually.' Alec responds with annoyance in his tone, Clara backs off and Rose shrugs at her. Clara mouths the word cranky to her and Rose smirks slightly, Clara responds with a smile.

'That's incredibly brave.' Clara offers and Alec doesn't respond to her. There is however, an uncomfortable creaking sound surrounds them and Clara swallows, feeling her heart rate quicken. She warily eyes the hall they're in. She doesn't see anything and is unsure if she should be relieved or not.

The Doctor has been mulling over the exchange between Alec and Clara and he ponders Alec's word and warning to them. Rose is right when she explained they are not here for anything other than to offer help. He turns to Alec who still seems very perturbed.

'Listen, Major, we just need to know what's going on here.' He states sincerely and Rose nods her head.

'We have no interest in trying to take over your work, or your investigation. All we want is to offer our help and assistance.' Rose explains and Alec is silent as he ponders their words.

'I have all the help I need.' He answers and Emma glances away when their eyes meet.

'There's never such thing as too much help.' Rose counters and Alec closes his eyes, Rose can tell he is beginning to relent, if ever so slightly.

'Why do you want to know what's going on here, anyway? Is it really for the Ministry?' Alec questions and both the Doctor and Rose hesitate in their answers. Rose turns her gaze to the Doctor and her eyes tell him he's better answer.

'You know we can't answer that.' He finally replies after some time has passed and Alec stops walking, studying the Doctor and Rose intensely.

He's not entirely he sure he believes the front they've presented him with. They hardly look like people who work for the Ministry, and it's unlikely that the Ministry is even worried about his work. But the way Rose is staring at him, he believes her when she says they only wish to help him. After all, he and Emma had been at this for some time without much luck perhaps with a fresh set of eyes they will be able to solve the mystery of this woman that haunts his manor.

Rose can see the debate he's having with himself and hopes that he'll allow them access to his files and whether or not they're mendacious with him. She waits on edge listening to the creaks and groans from the halls.

'Very well. Follow me.' Alec decides and he heads off down the hall. Rose and the Doctor exchange a smile and head off after him. Emma and Clara follow behind them, Clara glances over her shoulder uneasily when another loud groan is heard behind them.

She hadn't been scared before, even if she hadn't been sure what to expect. And now that she's here all she can think of is how scary it is to hear things and not be able to see them. The fact that there is some invisible force following them around is immensely unsettling to her. How had Rose and the Doctor survived those ghosts they had met before in Sussex? She doesn't know the whole story behind their visit there but it sounds very terrifying and emotionally draining. She thought she had overheard Rose and the Doctor's conversation by the archway before and she had said a ghost had possessed her? How was that even possible? What if that happens here?

Clara realises that she had stopped to consider her thoughts and the little group is quite a ways from her and she widens her eyes, jogging to catch up to them, not wanting to be left alone in this hallway or with her thoughts.

* * *

Alec eventually led them back to the parlour and begun setting up all the work he and Emma had done over the course of their investigation, which included the house's history and the ghost itself, it's very extensive and thorough. It's rather impressive and Rose looks over everything carefully as Alec sets it up. There are numerous pictures and written notes, she studies them carefully. However, she turns over her shoulder when the sounds of a camera being repeatedly set off draws her attention to the Doctor who has a camera in his hands, taking pictures of himself. She grows annoyed and yet amused and heads towards him. She stops in front of him and he glances down to her.

'That's quite distracting,' Rose informs him and he aims the camera at her without saying anything. 'Don't you dare.'

'Stop being so difficult,' He replies and Rose continuously shakes her head, turning around from him and smiles as he maintains his pursuit of her. She finally relents and stops long enough for him to put the camera back into her face. She waits until she sees his finger hover over the button and at the last moment she crosses her eyes and sticks out her tongue. The flash goes off and she blinks several times to clear her vision. 'You ruined it. It was supposed to be a nice one.'

'Oops,' She grins at him dismissively. 'Let me see it,' Rose holds her hand out and the Doctor places it into her hands. Rose immediately steps beside him and holds the camera in front of her and the Doctor and smiles, clicking the camera. 'There. There's your nice one.'

'That's better.'

'I want that one.' Rose tells him and he only offers her a smile. She playfully hits his arm in response and holds her finger out to him as she hands off the camera.

Clara and Emma have been watching the two of them goofing off as they sit off to the side in the room enjoying the sight that unfolded before them. Clara is always wholly fascinated with the way the two of them interact and it only further solidifies her suspicions that they are more than what they claim to be. Their outwardly affections often slip in when she's sure they don't mean for that to happen.

Clara begins to feel the awkward silence as it stretches between her and Emma and so she does her best to try and bring up a topic for conversation. The only thing that comes to mind is to inquire as to what Emma really is. She hopes when she asks, it won't come across as intrusive or rude.

'So, what's an empathic psychic?' Clara wonders and Emma turns to her briefly before she turns away, almost shy about revealing what that truly means.

They watch as the Doctor comes between them to rummage through the small bar positioned behind Clara. Rose goes around them, frowning at the Doctor as she crosses her arms at him.

'Sometimes I…sense feelings. The way a telepath can sense thoughts,' Emma explains and when she notices Clara's look of impressiveness on her face, she decides to clarify. 'Sometimes, though. Not always.'

Rose has been listening to Emma's explanation that when she turns up to the Doctor and blinks from shock. He's drinking milk right from the bottle and she reaches up to take it away from him, capping it and returning it to its home. It reminds her of the jam incident all those years ago.

'Doctor. Manners.' She reminds him and he doesn't offer a response. Instead he turns back to Emma and leans on the wall.

'Empathic psychics are the most compassionate people you'll ever meet. And the loneliest.' The Doctor explains and Rose's gaze darts from Emma to the Doctor.

'Why's that?' She wonders, Emma doesn't answer her, assuming the Doctor will.

'Imagine it. They're constantly exposing themselves to all those hidden feelings, all that guilt, pain and sorrow and…'

Rose and Clara glance to Emma and see her mounting discomfort and Clara reaches to place her hand on Emma's while Rose nudges the Doctor and he becomes silent.

'Remember what I said.' She warns and he looks over to Emma who has avoided his gaze and he realises what he had actually said and how it would have upset her. Before he has a chance to offer his apology, Alec returns.

'Would you, er, care to have a look?' Alec wonders and Rose heads off with him, rather curious to see the history as the rest of them bring up the rear.

They stop in front of a large complied board of information that has doubled since Rose had last been there. Alec stands beside it as he allows for them take in the extensive and often very detailed and chilling tales of the house over the years.

'The house certainly has a colourful past.' Rose observes and Alec nods.

'And that's just the stories we know of. Who knows how many legends are truly tied here,' He agrees and then points to the oldest picture of the house. 'Caliburn House is over four hundred years old but she's been here much longer…the Caliburn Ghast. She's mentioned in local Saxon poetry and Parish folk tales. The Wraith of the Lady, the Maiden in the Dark…the Witch of the Well.'

Rose and the Doctor exchange looks, knowing that this could very well get dangerous considering how far her reach is in local mythology. Clara is frowning as she inspects the pictures of the ghost, before she straightens up and turns to Alec.

'Is she real? As in, actually real?' Clara wonders and Alec nods her head.

'Oh, she's real. In the 17th century, a local clergyman saw her. He wrote that her presence was accompanied by a, 'dreadful knocking, as if the devil himself demanded entry,'' Alec explains and Rose thinks back to the boisterous knocking they had heard at Hellingly, maybe this wouldn't be so different after all. So, where's John? 'During the war, American airmen stationed here left offerings of tinned Spam. The tins were found in 1965, bricked up in the servants' pantry along with a number of handwritten notes. Appeals to the Ghast. 'For the love of god, stop screaming.''

'Have there been any other physical offerings found here? Left behind by anyone else?' Rose wonders and Alec shakes his head.

'Not that we've found.'

'It seems that this ghost is almost stuck on a loop,' Rose says and Alec frowns at her, folding his arms. 'I mean, she always wants help and then the stories state she starts screaming. What if she's appearing moments before her death? It'd explain the pleas for help and then the screaming.'

'We're witnessing the moment before she dies?' Alec questions and Rose shrugs her shoulders, pressing her lips together.

'It's possible.'

'She doesn't appear to change, maybe Rose is right,' Clara breaks in and points to multiple photos of the ghost always in the same state and pose. 'The angle's different, the framing, but she's always in exactly the same position. Why is that?' She wonders and watches as the Doctor takes the candelabrum and holds it closer, examining each of the photos carefully.

'I've never thought of it like that before,' Alec and admits. 'What we do know is that she is an objective phenomenon.'

'An objective phenomenon?' Rose repeats and Alec nods his head. 'Well, that won't be picked up by the equipment, will it?'

'No, the objective recording equipment can't detect her…' Alec begins but the Doctor cuts him off.

'Without the presences of a powerful psychic.' He adds and Alec nods his head.

'Absolutely. Very well done.' Alec smiles slightly and the Doctor matches his.

'She knows I'm here…' Emma informs them and everyone turns back to look at her. She appears nervous and anxious, wringing her hands. 'I can feel her…calling out to me.'

'What's she saying?' Clara wonders and Emma glances to the floor before raising her gaze to them.

'Help me.'

Behind them, a shadow passes the doorway quickly. Clara and Rose both turn their heads staring at the door, daring whatever had passed by to do so again. Nothing happens. They hold each other's stare, knowing they had sensed something go by there but see nothing.

Rose feels as if this is Hellingly all over again. While she had expected it when the Doctor first told her about this, she was not as prepared as she thought she was. There is something sinister here, but not as rooted in evil as Hellingly had been. The mystery is solvable, but without the help of John, how would they find the secrets? The old-fashioned way, it seems like.

'The Witch of the Well. So, where's the well?' The Doctor wonders and he leads Rose and the Doctor to another table where he stretches out a yellowed piece of paper. On it are plans for the house itself.

'A copy of the oldest plan that we could find, there is no well on the property. None that we could find, anyway.' Alec explains and Rose nods her head. She glances up to the Doctor who gives her a curt nod and she heads for the door.

The Doctor heads towards Clara who is studying the photograph carefully and gasps when she feels the Doctor tap her on her head. She turns around and tosses him a dirty look.

'You coming?' He whispers to her and notices Rose is by the door, a small smile on her face.

'Where?' Clara keeps her voice low to match his.

'To find the ghost.' He answers, again in a low voice. Clara frowns at him.

'Why would I want to do that?' She questions and the Doctor smirks at her.

'Because you want to and it's fun. So come on.' He informs her and starts towards the door that Rose is waiting at. He presses by her and she lingers, waiting for Clara.

'Well, I dispute that assertion.' Clara whispers, but her tone increases a bit. The Doctor pauses and notices that she isn't coming, so he heads back over to her. When Rose catches Emma watching them, she gives her a small smile while the Doctor gives Clara a nod, trying to get her to move.

'I'm giving you a face. Can you see me? Look at my face.' The Doctor informs her and Clara frowns before she sighs.

'Fine,' She walks towards him but there is a smile on her face. 'Dare me.'

The Doctor smirks at her and Rose folds her arms. 'I dare you. No takesies-backsies.'

Clara shakes her head and takes the candelabrum from his hands and heads through the door with Rose following her. He claps his hands and laughs, heading out after them and slips his hand into Rose's.

'This is quickly shaping up to be like last time.' Rose whispers when Clara has put a far enough gap between them so she won't be heard.

'There are subtle differences.' The Doctor reminds her and Rose looks around their immediate surroundings.

'Yeah, but for how long?'

'I guess we'll find that out.' The Doctor replies and Rose turns around when Emma calls out to them from her spot in the parlour doorway.

'The Music Room is the heart of the house.'

'Thanks Emma.' Rose calls and she smiles and nods, watching the two of them disappear around the same corner that Clara had just taken.

* * *

Clara continues to lead them through the manor's darkened halls, keeping her eyes moving so as to scan everything, just in case something changes. Rose and the Doctor are a few steps behind her, wondering how exactly they are going to deal with the ghost when they do find it.

'Do you think she has a physical link, like Odette?'

'I don't think so…but that's not to say we can't find one. Once we find her.' The Doctor replies and Rose feels the eyes on them as she turns over her shoulder and is met with darkness and silence.

'So, you two going to tell me who Odette is?' Clara questions and her sudden reappearance causes Rose to jump slightly. 'Sorry.'

'Odette was just…someone we helped.' The Doctor informs her but Clara will no longer be put off, Rose can tell by the way she's looking at them both.

'Odette…was the ghost we met in Sussex. We helped her…find peace.' Rose explains softly and Clara nods her head, but a small frown soon forms.

'Was she dangerous?' Clara wonders and both Rose and the Doctor nod their heads simultaneously.

'Very much so.' The Doctor answers her and Clara looks around the hall they are still currently standing in, the corridors are dark and giving off a threatening feeling.

'Okay, so what makes this so different?' Clara questions and they stand in silence for a few moments before the Doctor carefully answers her.

'We don't know how it'll be different from what Rose and I faced until we meet her, or see her…talk to her.' The Doctor explains and Clara doesn't say anything. She studies the both of them as Rose and the Doctor exchange looks. Rose nods her head quickly. What had they just agreed to?

'Okay, so say we actually find her. What are we going to say to her?' Clara questions and Rose smiles slightly.

'We'll ask her how we can help her, who she is and how she came to be.' Rose replies and Clara mulls over that responds accepting it as something that they can easily do.

'One more thing. Why do we want to do that in the first place?' Clara questions and the Doctor comes to stand in front of her, he has a wistful smile on his face and she waits for her answer. However, it's Rose that answers first.

'From our very brief experience, Clara, spirits become spirits when they refuse to accept the fact that they've died or have unfinished business. It sounds like this woman is stuck and needs our help. Maybe she has unfinished business with this house, we can't be sure.' Rose informs her and the Doctor takes over the next line of thought.

'Everyone deserves to be helped when they ask for it. Why should ghosts be any different?' The Doctor wonders and Clara smiles slightly, liking his answer.

'This is just another unopened door in the universe, right?' Clara states with a smile and enjoys thinking about everything else they've yet to see. All of the doors still closed and the infinite possibilities of what lie behind them.

'Exactly, we can't walk through this universe with closed eyes. We'd miss too much.' Rose replies softly and there is a quiet moment that passes between them. The Doctor eventually puts his arm around Rose's shoulders and stares off slightly.

'Imagine that…going through the universe with your eyes shut. Ignorance is bliss? Mm, there has to be a better term. What's the opposite of bliss?' He wonders and Rose shrugs her shoulders. 'Nothing? You've always got something.'

'Not this time.'

'Carlisle.' Clara offers firmly and the Doctor points at her, nodding his head in approval.

'Yes! Yes, Carlisle. Ignorance is Carlisle.' The Doctor states and Rose smirks as she folds her arms, walking with the Doctor and Clara as they round the next corner and it leads them into a different hallway.

Rose suddenly hesitates and walks back, staring down the long, dark hallway. She bites her lip and squints, the only light source coming to illuminate the hall is when the lightening flashes briefly. However it reveals nothing out of the ordinary. She feels like she's experiencing the same feeling she had in Hellingly. That uncomfortable feeling that doesn't go away, it merely grows the longer she keeps herself submerged in this oddity. She decides to move on, taking one last look but is met with silence.

Had she stayed just a few more seconds longer she would have heard the snarling and sinister scraping sound that echoes off the walls in the hallway. She misses the shadow of an ominous being watching her moves as it moves well with the darkness.

Rose starts down the halls, having lost the Doctor and Clara and she doesn't see the light of the candles anymore. She sighs impatiently and takes an abrupt left turn at the next junction point. It puts her at a dead end and she starts back the way she had come. This is starting to feel like déjà vu to her. Only John isn't there to greet her. Sadly she stops in front of an open door and covers her mouth to keep from screaming when a hand reaches out and squeezes her shoulder tightly. She spins around to see the Doctor smiling a bit at her. She immediately feels relieved and hits him in the arm to show her disproval of him scaring her. And she does her best to get her heart rate down to normal.

'Do not _do_ that in a haunted house. Didn't you learn from last time?' Rose questions annoyed as he leads her into the kitchens where Clara is opening up cupboards.

'Apparently not.' He replies as he checks a teapot that is still sitting on the table. Rose has to duck out of the way to avoid cobwebs as she follows them out of the kitchen and into another hallway. She doesn't like that feeling of having something on her but not being able to do anything about it.

That nervous feeling has started to return the more and more they search for the heart of the house. The Music Room. She hopes it won't be a repeat of what had happened to her in the office at Hellingly. She'd find out in time though, something is telling her they are getting dreadfully close. She hopes that Emma and Alec are staying safe. The last thing they want is to disturb this ghost too much, who knows what could happen if they were to anger her. Things could get very dangerous very quickly.

* * *

The pleasant glow from the fireplace gives the parlour a warmth to it that Emma has come to rely on when she spends these long nights at the Caliburn house. She allows herself to become lost in the warm feeling, it feels nice as it engulfs her, calming her slightly while she thinks about what has transpired this evening. The three of them are odd; chasing after people who work with the occult, why is the Ministry even interested in something like this is beyond her. It doesn't seem likely. Especially since the Doctor has the most peculiar personality, and she believes that he has those two girls wrapped around his finger. But the softer side of her marvels in the relationship that Rose and the Doctor have.

Emma wishes she could foster that relationship with the Professor. It may never happen, they can't seem to get past their hesitation of pursuing their feelings further. Why do they stop each other? Maybe they are each afraid of rejection, she's been getting her signals mixed up for some time now. She doesn't know what to believe any more. Perhaps she's simply seeing something that isn't there, and if that's the case, then it's becoming very frustrating and maddening as she attempts to ascertain the truth about their feelings for one another but also their relationship and what it means to Alec. She glances over to Alec as he stands at the desk, looking over multiple plans, even shoving some papers out of the way to make room for others.

She wants to talk to him but how does she go about striking a conversation with him, what if he doesn't want anything but silence? She frowns and glances back into the fireplace as the brilliant yellow and orange light lick the blackened wood as it engulfs it and spreads to another, cracking the wood further as small embers are ejected and fall into the pit. Some smoke escapes and Emma inhales deeply, enjoying the smell as she turns her gaze back to Alec, still working diligently. Perhaps she should attempt to make conversation with him…and her feelings for him known. The longer she holds them inside her the more she wants to let him know how much he means to her…of course…it's only if they can get past the awkwardness and uncertainty.

'Are they really from the Ministry?' Emma wonders as she leans on the stone from the fireplace. It allows for some coolness to brush her skin and soothe it.

Alec doesn't look over to her as he continues to stay by the desk, looking over the plans. He smiles a bit, mostly to himself. 'Er, I don't know. But he's certainly got the right demeanour. Capricious…brilliant.' Alec trails off and listens as Emma's footsteps are heard as she pads across the floor.

'Deceitful.' She finishes and Alec nods his head quickly.

'Yes! Ha…he's a liar…but, you know, that's often the way that it is…' Alec trails off and stares off as Emma comes to stand beside him. 'When someone's…seen a thing or two. Experience makes liars of us all. We lie about who we are…about what we've done…'

'And how we feel?' Emma offers and Alec nods his head absently at her statement, but doesn't look at her.

'Yes…always, always that,' Alec agrees and notices that Emma has begun to walk her fingers along the desk as she attempts to reach his hand. It makes him nervous, unsure if he wishes to take that next step with her. He shies away from her touch and clears his throat. 'You know, I have to…have to be getting on with things. The, erm, the equipment and so forth…'

Emma closes her eyes in defeat and once more feels her confidence tumble with him as her inability to make him see her feelings for him nor her understanding as to why he continuously denies her a chance to get close to him.

'Of course.' Emma responds and Alec gets up and leaves. She looks away and blinks away her tears. Maybe it can never be between them. And that's what hurts her the most.

She wants what she can't have.

* * *

The Doctor stops outside of a large set of double doors, this must be it. The wood is black but has faded over the years. There is ornate trim along the doors panelling and trim. The Doctor holds the candelabrum in front of him so he can see the brass coloured handles that have started to show their true age. He glances back to Rose and Clara who are watching him carefully and Rose gives him a curt nod. His hand hovers over the knob before he gives in and grasps it, twisting it and pushing the door in.

He heads right in, scanning the room with the sonic while Rose and Clara cautiously follow him from behind. There are many windows on the wall in front of them, the lightening illuminates the room briefly multiple times showing the lack of interest this room has fallen victim to over the years. The floors have begun to creak as Rose steps further in, looking around at everything, from the thick, yarn like spider webs in the corners of the ceiling, to the fallen sheets of music that are staggered around the many, many music stands.

An unused harp is placed in the corner by the window and heads towards it. Clara begins to follow Rose, looking around the room when she begins to get the feeling that they are not alone. And that feeling only mounts the longer they continue to reside in this room. Clara is startled when she hears the sound of the harp being played and looks to Rose as she curiously plucks a few strings, the dust settling in the air.

'Remarkably hard to play well.' The Doctor observes and Rose plucks a few more strings, the pleasant sound floats around them.

'Well, we are in a music room, although, this is the first music room I've been in without a piano.' Rose remarks and shrugs.

'I think it's rather refreshing.' The Doctor replies and Rose folds her arms.

They fall silent as Rose feels the mounting pressure of uneasiness surround her. When she meets the Doctor's gaze she can tell he feels it as well. It becomes heavy in the room, like Hellingly. And like the last time, there isn't much that can be done, they either have to wait it out or face the spirit. Rose lets her arms fall to her side as she looks over her shoulder to the blank wall. It isn't any easier even with the small sliver of experience they had gained while in Sussex.

'I'm getting that familiar feeling…' Rose whispers and the Doctor nods his head.

'We are in the heart of the house,' He reminds her. 'How about you, Clara, do you feel anything?' The Doctor turns to her and Clara stands in the centre of the room, looking around at everything, trying to find the origin of the feeling she has. Still unsure if she does actually believe in this ghost theory, she isn't aware what comes out of her mouth when she answers him.

'No.' She answers and the Doctor smirks at her. Rose continues to scan the room, feeling the heaviness press down her. This is like last time…and the nervousness begins to set in. Rose backs up until she is standing beside the Doctor.

'Your pants are so on fire.' He remarks and Clara moves herself closer to the Doctor, noticing that he has passed the candelabrum off to Rose as he fiddles with the sonic, tapping it against his hand and blowing on it. Rose closes her eyes.

'It's going to get dangerous…like last time.' She states and the Doctor doesn't say anything, Clara grows more uncomfortable.

'This happened last time?' Clara questions and Rose nods her head.

'It did, whatever…energy these spirits gives off, it seems to interfere with the sonic. The first time, he brushed it off like it was no big deal.'

'No big deal? This is a pretty big deal.' Clara protests but the Doctor is silent.

'Do you get the feeling like you're being watched?' He wonders suddenly and Rose nods her head. Clara continues to study the room.

'Like last time, the heaviness…what's next, the banging?' Rose wonders with a bit of a smirk on her face. However she and the Doctor keep their eyes on the ceiling, anticipating the boisterous sound.

'Banging?' Clara echoes and Rose nods at her.

'Oh, and we may erupt into a senseless fight. About nothing.' Rose informs her and Clara stares at her perplexed.

'Oh, yes. I'd forgotten.' The Doctor remarks and Clara seems to have missed something between them, but it obviously has something to do with their previous encounter with ghosts.

'And all that comes with that funny tickling on the back of your next. The feeling we're being watched?' Clara questions and the Doctor and Rose nod their heads.

'That's what we experienced.' The Doctor replies cautiously and puts the sonic away; he begins towards the door, but abruptly stops.

Rose watches him and narrows her eyes. 'What is it?' Her question is answered immediately with another loud whooshing sound. It causes everyone to turn around to stare at the back end of the room. Rose shakily exhales and sees her breath as it stretches out in front of her. She closes her eyes and notices the Doctor has stepped closer towards the door.

'Doctor…' Rose begins and Clara over to him, confused until she too exhales and sees her breathe surround her.

'I know…cold spot.' The Doctor acknowledges and moves another step closer. Everyone is silent when an ominous creaking and scraping sound echoes around them in the small room, bouncing and reverberating off the walls. Clara nervously turns to Rose.

'I think she's here.' Clara responds and Rose nods her head. She places her hands on her hips, staring at the Doctor as he steps forward and exhales. Nothing is seen.

'I told you I should have gone to find some iron.' Rose complains as he steps back to the to the door and his breath is seen.

'Why? What's iron do?' Clara inquires and Rose turns in a circle, trying to anticipate where exactly she might appear.

'Iron makes them go away for a bit, gives us a breather.' Rose explains and Clara glances around the room, but doesn't see anything that could help them.

'Rose, it's odd, it's not like before.' The Doctor states and she turns to him, a frown on her face.

'What do you mean? How isn't it the same?' Rose places her hands on her hips and watches him with a bit of an odd stare.

'Look. Cold spot. Like before,' He turns around, muttering slightly. 'Cold,' He steps forward. 'Warm,' He states when he moves backward. 'Cold…' He shifts to the right. 'Warm,' Another step back. 'Cold…' A side step left. 'Warm…' Again he shifts back. 'Cold…' The Doctor moves towards the door of the Music Room. 'Warm…' Once more he takes a step backwards. 'Cold…'

A creaking sound draws Rose's attention around the room, scanning it quickly and Clara watches as the Doctor draws a circle on the floor to mark the cold spot in the room. Rose looks back to the Doctor and doesn't understand his findings.

'Why is it localised like that? A small circle? Why?' Rose questions and the Doctor shakes his head, not understanding it yet either.

'I'm not sure; the last time it was the entire room. This time it's a spot. It's different for a reason.' He surmises and Rose comes to stare at it with him. Eventually she bends down and places her hand in it. Other than the frigid air that turns her hand slightly red, there isn't much else to be seen.

Clara is only focused on the constant scraping sound as it surrounds them, growing more sinister the longer they are stationary in this room. It's starting to weigh on her, just like Rose had mentioned, she wonder what would happen next. She begins to breath heavily and turns to the Doctor and Rose.

'Doctor,' Clara calls to them, feeling immensely uneasy. However she receives no response from them, just their deductions about why and how this encounter is different from their last one. 'Doctor!' She raises her voice a bit more.

'What?' He wonders but doesn't look over to her. Rose has gotten to her feet and carefully looks over her shoulder, getting the feeling that whatever is in this room has just magnified.

'I'm not happy.' Clara declares, but keeps her eyes on the back wall of the room.

'No.' The Doctor agrees and Rose motions to the door with her head and she heads for it. He steps over it and chases Rose.

Clara turns around, not having gotten a better response from him when she notices the Doctor heading out of the room and she frowns before widening her eyes at the prospect of being left behind.

'Hey!' She calls after them and runs out of the room, she crosses the circle to do so, calling after them once she's back in the hall.

Sadly she doesn't stay around long enough to see that steam rises from the circle that the Doctor had created. It doesn't stay in the air for very long before it disappears into nothingness.

* * *

The sudden sound of the needles springing to life as they scratch the paper jostle Emma and Alec from their respective position, but not before they exchange perplexed looks. As they are on their way over to the machine, everything falls silent and so they stop in their tracks. Emma is about to inquire as whether the machine has gone faulty when it begins to scratch the paper once more, she watches as Alec inspects the measurements.

Emma rubs her arms, wondering where her internal chill had come from as she pulls the sleeves of her shirt down to cover her hands, glancing around the room and tries to take note of the draft. But it all seems the same, and so she heads back into the parlour, wondering if it was just an unexplainable draft. However the cold spot seems to have been encompassing the parlour as well and when she enters, Alec gives her a puzzled look.

'Does it seem colder?' He wonders and Emma nods. He gets up and checks the thermometer and watches the mercury visibly drop until it hits zero. He frowns and glances back to Emma who seems equally confused.

They stare at the machine together as it continues to record the measurements, wondering where the phenomenon was occurring. Emma closes her eyes as she turns her gaze towards the archway still shrouded in the thick darkness. She watches, her eyes quickly scanning it. She begins to feel the familiar tug within her that indicates what is about to happen. She glances back to Alec and he gives her an odd stare.

'She's coming.' Emma warns him and he stares at her as he digests her words. Still not fully understanding why she has been so active tonight.

* * *

Clara has managed to finally catch up to the Doctor and Rose as they round another hall in the manor. They are continuing to bounce ideas off one another and Clara would never admit how wonderful it was to hear their arguing voices once more. It had been very unnerving chasing after them in the halls, she almost felt as though something was chasing after her. She slows herself to a light jog as she catches up to their pace, staying on the Doctor's left as they both glance to her and Clara gives them a smile as if nothing was wrong.

'I just don't understand it, it's the same and yet it's different.' Rose remarks and the Doctor gives her a bit of a funny look.

'There isn't going to be uniformity, Rose, we saw that the last time. They do as they please.' He remind her and Rose nods her head sarcastically.

'I know that, thank you. I was just saying why was the cold spot just focused in that one small area? Last time it was that entire room.' Rose recalls and the Doctor shrugs, Clara listens to them with a fascination.

'Maybe she was just standing there.' The Doctor offers and Rose frowns as she ponders that thought.

'So…you think something may have happened to her in that very room, which is why she's always in the same pose for the pictures…projection thing we talked about earlier?' Rose wonders and Clara stares ahead, piecing it together as best she can.

'I'm not saying anything yet, but it's a possibility.' The Doctor responds and Rose folds her arms as they continue to walk down the hall, the Doctor watches her features as she struggles to understand it all.

They continue onwards until they pass a small window when a boisterous thudding is heard that causes Clara and Rose to jump. They stop and stare at the window, wondering what it was and if it would be heard again. Rose holds her breath and Clara grabs the Doctor's arm.

'What was that?' She whispers but the Doctor doesn't have a chance to answer her when the thunderous knocking is heard again.

Rose closes her eyes as she, the Doctor and Clara exhale, the cold spot returning to find them. Their breath lingers in the air and when Rose opens her eyes she can still see the tendrils stretch before her. A strong gust of wind that has appeared out of nowhere blows between them as it extinguishes the candles on the candelabrum. Clara watches the scene unfold before them with a silent fear.

The temperature dips further below as Rose wraps her arms around herself, trying to keep warm and the Doctor blows on his hands, rubbing them together, attempting to warm them up. Clara is silent as she watches the hall waiting to see what will happen to them next.

'Look at the window.' Rose points and they turn to see it become covered in a thick layer of frost. She scratches some of it off and jumps again when the thunderous banging is heard. This time it intensifies and echoes around them.

'Okay, what is that?' Clara wonders nervously and Rose takes a small step away from them as she glances down the hall, wondering which direction the spirit will make their entrance.

The Doctor casually leans his elbow on the wall, trying to remain calm, especially since they have faced this before. It still unnerves him, though. 'It's a very loud noise. Don't pay it any mind. It's just a very loud noise.'

'But what's making it?!' Clara cries out from fear and the Doctor looks away from her, he doesn't have an answer, he and Rose hadn't determined what caused the banging before in Hellingly.

'We don't know, we never found out while we were in Hellingly before.' The Doctor admits and Clara gapes at him. Rose turns her attention back to the two of them.

The loud banging returns and Clara jumps, Rose motions to the Doctor to go to her side and he does so. Rose stands watch of the hall, just in case…of course she really wishes she had some iron.

'What do you mean you never found out?!' Clara responds angrily and Rose glances over her shoulder to Clara.

'What he means, Clara, is that things happened too fast for us to really investigate all the peculiarities we faced there.' Rose explains and Clara simply stares at the two of them through the loud banging.

'It's true, what with Rose getting lost, then possessed, the fight, it was really taxing, you know, emotionally, physically, we just wanted to leave.' The Doctor replies absently and Rose widens her eyes at the casual slip of their time at Hellingly. Clara has become frozen in her tracks at the revelation.

'Doctor!' Rose hisses at him and he turns to her. He widens his eyes at his slip up and hits his forehead with the heel of his hand.

'Oh! I'm sorry, Rose. Clara, disregard.' The Doctor informs her but Clara is already devouring the words that he had just spoken. She stares at Rose with wide eyes and Rose looks away, feeling her cheeks redden.

'You…were possessed? By a ghost?' Clara tentatively wonders and Rose gives her a curt nod. She tosses the Doctor a glaring response.

'Clara, what did I just say?' He intervenes and Clara pouts.

'You can't just spew information like that and expect me to simply ignore it.' Clara retorts and the Doctor folds his arms.

'In this case, you will.' He counters and Rose shrugs her shoulders when Clara turns to her.

'Just…never mind it for now, okay, there are bigger things…' Rose begins but is cut off by another deafening bang. She glances up to the ceiling as Clara warily eyes the rest of the hall.

'Doctor?' Clara takes a step back, feeling something grip her hand, it perturbs her slightly that he still thinks of her as some child. Rose presses her lips together, trying to physically prepare herself for the inevitable encounter. It still isn't as easy as she hoped. Would it ever become effortless?

'Yes?' He responds and Clara turns her gaze to his.

'I may be a teeny, tiny bit terrified.' Clara admits and the Doctor gives her a small smile. Rose backs up slightly, prepping herself.

'Nothing's wrong with that.' He replies but Clara shakes her head, annoyed that he's missed her meaning.

'But.' She states firmly and he frowns at her, wondering where this line of questioning is coming from. Rose eventually reaches his side and he locks hands with hers.

'But…?' He echoes and Clara gives him an unimpressed look as she sighs angrily.

'But I'm still a grown up.' She informs him firmly and he shrugs his shoulders at her.

'Mainly, yes, and…?' He trails off once more and Clara presses her lips together, unsure of how much clearer she needed to be before he'd get it.

'There's no need to actually hold my hand.' Clara responds haughtily and the Doctor holds his hands out in front of him, Rose's still clasped in his left hand. Rose widens her eyes as the realisation and looks to Clara.

'Clara?' The Doctor keeps his hands out in front him so she can see what exactly he's questioning.

'Yes?'

'I'm not holding your hand.' He informs her and Clara raises her gaze to see that he's holding his hands out in front of him, one is free the other has Rose's in it. Clara swallows nervously and they slowly turn to look what is behind them.

In a quick flash of lightening there is a sinister outline that belong to some creature as it moves. It takes a moment for it to register with them and Clara seems to recover from the shock first and she lets out a scream, taking off down the hall as the Doctor follows her but Rose watches for a few seconds more, hoping to see what it is before the Doctor returns and grabs her by the back of her jacket, pulling her in the direction Clara has screamed.

The Doctor continues to pull Rose until she manages to finally get into pace with him and she turns up to him. 'How can we just leave? We need to find out what it is.'

'If it were you and I, I wouldn't even hesitate. But Clara's scared and she needs us to be there with her.' The Doctor points out and Rose relents, knowing he's right.

'So then let me stay, and I'll see what I can find.' Rose pleads and the Doctor adamantly shakes his head.

'No, no, no. No. Remember what happened last time? I'm not leaving you alone.' The Doctor states firmly and Rose sighs in defeat.

'Fine. Fine, you win.' She replies with a hint of annoyance.

'Don't do that. I don't know what'll happen if I leave you here by yourself.' The Doctor replies and Rose knows he means the attitude she had just given him. She sighs and stops him in the hall. He gives her a funny look, saying that they should really keep moving to find Clara.

'I know you're worried about me. So thank you. Sometimes I forget to look out for myself.' Rose informs him softly and gently places a kiss on him.

'I know that, that's why I'm doing it for you.' He replies when she pulls away from him. Rose merely shrugs her shoulders, admitting defeat and telling him his assumptions about her are correct.

She does forget, a lot. Before it had just been her, on her own, who cared what happened to her? She didn't have anyone to worry about her, her injuries, her emotions…it was just her. And so she had learned to push past the hindrances in her life, especially the emotional ones. Now though…now she doesn't have to go through anything alone any more, she has to remind herself of that multiple times. He tilts her chin towards him and she smiles sheepishly up at him until she presses her lips to his once more.

A sudden bang above their heads causes Rose to gasp and widen her eyes, pulling away from him. It was a good thing because she needed air.

'We're always interrupted.' The Doctor complains and Rose tosses him an impish smile as they take off running towards the stairs.

'Be fair, should we have really been snogging in a haunted house, in the presence of a ghost?' Rose wonders with a bit of a laugh in her voice as the Doctor looks away from her. His silence tells her all she needs and they catch sight of the stairs, they head towards it.

'Do you hear that?' The Doctor wonders and Rose turns over her shoulder. She doesn't hear anything, but she does definitely hears it. She doesn't know how to describe the sound nor to what it might belong to.

'Yeah, you ever heard of something like that before?' She questions and the Doctor shakes his head. They hurriedly move down the stairs and they glance back when they've reached the bottom stairs where Clara and Alec are waiting, he haven been drawn there by Clara's screams.

Clara widens her eyes as a whirling dark disc seems to materialise out of nowhere. Rose frowns and the Doctor takes out the sonic, scanning it with haste.

'Major, have you ever encountered this before?' Rose questions but Alec shakes his head quickly.

'Never!' Alec responds and watches the Doctor still scanning the disc, it's wholly fascinated Alec but he doesn't have more time to admire it as the Doctor turns over his shoulders to stare at him.

'Camera! Camera!' He shouts quickly and Rose moves to Alec's side, snatching the camera and Alec makes no movement to stop her. She tosses it to the Doctor and he catches it, tossing the sonic to her.

The Doctor begins to rapidly take pictures of the spinning disc as Rose, Clara and Alec stare at it with a fascination. Emma is engrossed in watching the dark archway. Rose covers her mouth a large cracks begin to form, like glass cracking. She wonders if it's made from a type of glass. It's then she notices that Emma is staring at the dark archway and she cautiously draws closer.

'Emma…?' She wonders and stops beside her. Emma abruptly gasps and Rose widens her eyes as a figure begins to form in what appears to be a wood. There is an eerie, distorted shouting heard around them. Rose and Clara turn their heads, trying to pinpoint the origin.

'Doctor?!' Clara calls to him and Rose goes to her next, putting her arm around her shoulder as Clara grips her hand. This is quickly becoming too much for Clara, Rose can tell, it is quite frightening.

'What?'

'Behind you, the archway.' Rose instructs and he whips around, continuing to take pictures of the archway with the camera. Emma begins to feel overwhelmed with the constant and terrifying contact with the being there.

'Help me!' The figure calls to them and they all stare at the archway. Rose notices Emma begins to get uneasy on her feet and can't make it to her before she begins to collapse.

Thankfully Alec is there to catch her and roaring crash is heard from upstairs. Rose and Clara look up to the stairs and Clara widens her eyes while Rose lowers her gaze from the stairs to the archway once again. It has fallen silent.

'Doctor.' Clara's voice is devoid of emotion and the Doctor along with Alec as they follow Clara's gaze to the stairs, specifically the wall. The Doctor carefully heads up the stairs staring at the glowing message etched into the walls.

Help Me.

The message fades away as quickly as it had appeared and the Doctor lowers his gaze to Rose, who exhales and rubs Clara's arm. She nods her head.

* * *

Clara had elected to stay and watch over Emma until she came to while Rose and the Doctor accompanied Alec to develop the photos in the Dark Room the Doctor had taken. Clara still hasn't gotten over the shock from her encounter with the ghost and in spite of everything, she wondered how Rose and the Doctor had been able to keep their calm while this had been going on. Then she recalled their encounter in a place called Hellingly in Sussex, that Rose had actually been possessed by a ghost. She didn't ever want to experience that, but was still curious as to how and why it happened. She wanted to be privy to their little side adventures they seem to take when she has to return home. Even if it was between them. They're fun together, she likes watching their interactions with one another. It tells Clara that Rose is beyond comfortable here, she said she had been travelling long with him but had taken a break, whatever that entailed.

When Emma's eyes flutter open, she looks around confused but feels at ease the moment she sees Clara's warm smile. She relaxes and sits up, wondering what exactly had transpired.

'Did I faint?' She wonders.

'Afraid so.' Clara responds and Emma closes her eyes, pressing her hand to her forehead.

'How embarrassing…' Emma has a sigh in her voice but Clara shakes her head, getting to her feet.

'I don't think so,' Clara responds and heads to the bar, pulling two glasses out and grabbing another crystal decanter filled with amber liquid. Clara pulls the topper off and sniffs it. She makes a bit of a face but nonetheless pours the liquid into the glasses. She scoops them up and walks back towards Emma, handing her one of the glasses. 'Here this will help take the edge off.'

Emma hesitantly takes a sip from the glass when Clara takes a seat again. The sip of the amber liquid had tasted awful, burning like fire on the way down her throat, Emma removes the glass from her lips and makes a bit of a face. Clara immediately decides she had been braver than herself because she didn't even take a sip from the glass to know she wouldn't like it.

'Ugh! I'd rather have a nice cup of tea.' Emma admits and Clara nods her head, absently swishing the liquid around in her glass.

'Me too,' She agrees and gets to her feet, taking the glass from Emma's hand. 'Whisky's the eleventh most disgusting thing ever invented.'

Emma smiles slightly but once Clara has disappeared, she presses her hand to her forehead again and sighs, wondering where the others had gone.

Clara returns with two cups of steaming tea and she passes it off to Emma who accepts it with a relieved smile on her face. Once Clara sits down she notices that they have fallen into silence. Clara is unsure of how to further their conversation and inhales a bit, looking around for something to talk about.

'So…' Clara begins and clears her throat, Emma drinks deeply from her cup and glances up to her. 'You and Professor Palmer, have you ever…you know…?'

Emma's cheeks redden and she shakes her head. 'No.' Her reply is firm with a hint of regret evident in it. Clara lowers her cup and frowns, not understanding her hesitation.

'Why not?' She wonders sincerely. Emma doesn't respond, instead she looks away, avoiding Clara's gaze. 'You do know how he feels about you, don't you? You of all people.'

Emma is quiet, trying to figure out how to best answer Clara's statement. Hoping to find an answer in her mug, she stares into the hue of the tea, swishing it around in the mug. 'I don't know,' She admits and Clara frowns. 'People like me…sometimes, we get out signals mixed up. We think people are feeling the way we want them to feel…you know, when they are special to us. When, really, there's nothing there.' Emma explains but Clara smirks to herself.

'Oh, it's there.' Clara informs her with a proud smirk on her face.

'How do you know?' Emma wonders sincerely and Clara shrugs her shoulders, unable to keep the grin off of her face.

'Because it's obvious. You and the Professor are like Rose and the Doctor. Your relationship is obvious, it sticks out…like a big chin.' Clara smirks to herself while Emma ponders her words, having another deep sip from the mug, the tea aiding in soothing her mind.

'So, Rose and the Doctor, then?' Emma wonders, attempting to drive the conversation away from herself for a bit. She constantly feels on display because of her connection to the house.

'Oh, yes, totally.' Clara nods her head and finishes her tea up. Emma nods her head, going over their relationship in her mind and what she had managed to gather from her first impression of the pair.

'Make sure you don't get too close to either of them.' Emma informs her and Clara frowns at that statement, unsure of what Emma could possibly mean from that loaded statement.

'I'm sorry, I don't understand.' Clara leans forward in her chair while Emma stares off slightly, tuning in to her feelings and memories of Rose and the Doctor.

'I wouldn't trust him. He's got a sliver of ice in his heart.' Emma explains and Clara leans back unsure if she could truly believe that. He's been nothing but the opposite of Emma's warning.

'Okay…and what about Rose?' Clara tentatively inquires.

'She's masking who she is, what she's lost…there's an alarming amount of anger buried within her,' Emma blinks and looks over to Clara who is still watching but is hesitant to believe her. 'But a gentle kindness as well, she just often gets confused with who is she, who she was and who she wants to be. There is a hint of the wolf in her. They make quite the pair…'

'Oh…' Clara stares at the empty mug, unsure how to take that information or even if she should take it to heart. Emma's descriptions of the two of them didn't really make sense, they didn't reflect her assertions. Of course, how well does Clara really know them? They're bound to have secrets, everyone does…but what if their secrets are dangerous? And what will happen if their secrets are revealed? What will happen to them then?

Clara sits back in the chair, now disturbed by her thoughts and the possibilities that haven't yet happened.

* * *

They had been working in silence for too long, maybe that's why he decided to engage Alec and Rose in a bit of conversation. He watches as Alec hands Rose another photo, which she hangs up on a line of string that has criss-crossed the length of room. She hangs it next to the Doctor who is studying them, having grown bored of Rose's mundane tasks. She heads back towards Alec while the Doctor decides to revive the lost art of conversation.

'I had a little peek at your records, back at the Ministry,' The Doctor begins and Rose's head shoots up. She gives him a look that tells him he'd better tread carefully. Alec doesn't move or say anything, so the Doctor decides to press on. 'You've certainly see a thing or two in your time…'

'Doctor…' Rose forewarns, sensing how uncomfortable it could get for Alec, but the Doctor disregards her warnings, carrying on as if he wasn't just interrupted.

'Disrupting U-Boat operations across the North Sea, sabotaging railway lines across Europe, Operation Gibbon, the one with the carrier pigeons, brilliant! I do love a carrier pigeon.' The Doctor informs them and Rose is carefully watching Alec's reaction to the Doctor's statement.

'He didn't mean to be intrusive, Major…' Rose says as she gives the Doctor a steely look. 'But…might I add, that is quite an impressive list.'

Alec is quiet, and Rose fears that he may be reminiscing about things he would have rather forgotten. She is about to apologise for bring up the memories when he speaks to them. His tone is less than forgiving.

'I did my duty but then so did thousands of others, millions of others…I was just lucky enough to come back.' Alec informs them and Rose nods her head.

'I'm sorry…if we may have caused you to remember anything…you didn't want to.' Rose offers and Alec gives her a kind smile. It relieves her slightly.

'Thank you, Rose.' Alec responds and goes back to studying the developing picture of the Doctor with the ghost in the background.

'That may be…' The Doctor wonders and Rose widens her eyes, telling him to drop this subject. 'But how does that man, that war hero end up here, in a lonely old house, looking for ghosts?' He questions and again Alec falls silent.

'You're not really under any obligation to answer him, Major, he's just naturally curious.' Rose explains and once more, Alec looks up to her from the table to give her a sympathetic smile.

'It's quite all right,' Alec replies and he grips the table, staring off as Rose and the Doctor wait patiently for his answer. 'My reason is simple. It's because I killed…and I caused to have killed…I sent young men and women to their deaths…'

'But you were following orders, Major…' Rose reminds him but he simply shakes his head. 'You can't be blamed for that.'

'And yet here I am, still alive. And that thought does tend to haunt you. Living after so much of…the other thing.'

'So, you've chosen this as penance? A life dedicated to helping people even in death?' Rose inquires and Alec nods his head a bit followed by shrugging his shoulders.

'I suppose so. See, I was alone and unmarried and…you know, I didn't mind dying. I mean, not for that cause. It was a very, very fine cause…defeating the enemy.' Alec sighs slightly and Rose nods her head.

'And yet you lived on…' Rose adds and Alec looks away from her, not wanting to say anything, but he assumes she would understand. She does and doesn't press the matter further.

'I did…' He says after some time has passed.

'It was a different time…the rules of the world couldn't be applied to a time like that. Peace and politics couldn't coexist…' Rose offers and Alec once more nods his head.

'Question, Major,' The Doctor interjects and Alec turns over to him. 'What would you say to them if you could contact them?' Rose frowns at his question and Alec straightens up a bit.

'Well, I'd very much like to thank them.' He informs them and Rose finds herself smiling slightly. The Doctor glances to the photo that is finished developing.

'Uh huh,' He takes the photo from the tray and clips it up to join the others. 'Ping!' Rose joins him as they study the ghost, she takes in all she can, wondering how they can help her, and what makes her so different from Odette.

'What do you think she is?' Alec wonders when he joins them.

'Not what I thought she'd be.' The Doctor replies with a sigh in his voice and Rose turns up to him confused. Alec doesn't quite understand the remark either because he folds his arms and gives the Doctor a confused stare.

'What did you think she'd be?' He wonders and the Doctor shrugs a bit.

'After the last time…I was hoping for someone more fun,' He admits and shrugs again. 'Can I borrow your camera?' Alec reaches for the table and picks it up, handing it to him. 'Ta.' He heads out, leaving Rose and Alec standing there perplexed.

'Thank you.' Rose offers and Alec heads to a small collection of photo clipped at the back end of the room. He takes two smaller photos off and heads back to Rose.

'Here, figure you'd like these more than me.' He replies and hands Rose the photos the Doctor had taken of her and the one she had taken of them together.

'Thanks…thank you.' Rose places them into her pocket and Alec nods his head.

'I don't know who you three are, but I'm glad for the help.'

'It's what we do…' Rose replies softly and Alec just gives her an understanding smile.

'Where's he gone off to?' Alec questions and Rose shrugs her shoulders, backing up towards the door herself.

'If I know him as well as I think I do, he's thought of something and now wants to test it to see how brilliant he is.' Rose informs him with a smirk on her face, Alec simply nods his absently.

'Rose! Let's go! Clara!' The Doctor's voice is heard as it echoes around them and Rose waves to him as she takes off running to join him.

Alec watches the empty space where she used to occupy for a bit longer before he busies himself with the chemicals, still developing the rest of the photos and is curious as to what the Doctor has thought of and if it would help them. He wonders if the ghost will make another appearance and if Emma will be strong enough for another encounter.

* * *

The Doctor waits for Rose close to where Emma and Clara are sitting. She flashes the photos at him and he frowns at her, his curiosity peaked. He starts towards her but she pockets them again.

'Why are you hiding them?' He questions but Rose shakes her head.

'We can't be distracted. Now, what are you thinking?' She wonders but he remains quiet, so she folds her arms, waiting.

'Mm, you'll see, here catch,' He tosses the camera to her and Rose leans forward, holding her hands out, catching it softly. 'Don't drop that, I'm going to get Clara, stay here.'

Rose nods and waits as he heads into the parlour, she hums a bit, and when she realises what song it is, she makes a mental note to have the Doctor take her to see them at some point. She looks around the foyer, but all is silent once more, just the soft glows coming from the candles off in the distance. She sighs wondering about everything and nothing at the same time. She wonders where that spinning disc had come from and what is represented, it seems like to her is was a glass portal of some kind. Or it may be completely different than that.

She is curious as to why this case isn't the same as Hellingly, she knew it wouldn't be a carbon copy, but it's different. And why isn't John here with her? It bothers her, he said he'd always be close to her, but it sure isn't this time. However she isn't sure why that bothers her so much. Perhaps it's because seeing him gives her a sense of comfort and well, to be honest with herself, she just likes seeing him.

She moves around the foyer, still humming but this time a different song, as she waits for the Doctor and Clara.

'You know, I was never a fan of that song.' The Doctor announces and Rose frowns and turns to him.

'Why?'

'I don't like the name.' He replies simply as she walks by her and takes her arm leading her and Clara to the back of the house, searching for the stairs.

'You don't like the song because of the name?' Clara questions and the Doctor turns to her, nodding his head.

'I'm allowed to.' He responds simply and Clara and Rose exchange looks.

'You don't make sense.' Clara declares and the Doctor turns to her, stopping his pace to study her.

'No that song title doesn't make sense. Baba O'Riley, not once referenced in that song. Teenage Wasteland makes more sense.' The Doctor replies and continues to head towards the back door. Rose stares at him completely surprised at him, especially since when he had taken her to see The Who live, they explained the name. Maybe he's simply forgotten.

'They explained why. You were there.' Rose reminds him and he waves his hand dismissively at her. Rose smirks, knowing she's won. Clara once again gets lost in their meaning. It really makes her wonder what the two of them do when they're alone.

The Doctor leads them out the back door again where Rose and Clara scoop up their umbrellas, Rose has to trot to catch the Doctor who has disregarded it and run out to the TARDIS in the pouring rain. He finally stops a few feet from the TARDIS and Rose halts her run, standing on her tiptoes to cover him. Clara joins them moments later.

'Let's switch, you're taller than I am.' Rose complains but she doesn't get his answer as Clara chimes in and Rose notices that she is warily eyeing the TARDIS. She leans into the Doctor and keeps her voice low, she also never takes her eyes off the TARDIS.

'I've got this weird feeling it's looking at me,' Clara confesses, keeping her voice low and Rose turns her attention to the TARDIS as well. 'It doesn't like me.' She decides but the Doctor shakes his head.

'The TARDIS is like a cat, a bit slow to trust,' He pulls Rose towards the TARDIS, it shocks her that she nearly drops the umbrella. He turns back to Clara who is rushing to join them. 'But you'll get there in the end,' He opens the door and steps in with Rose. 'You shoulda seen Rose the first week…'

'Really?' Clara calls to them as she glances back to the house before running the rest of the way to the TARDIS.

'It was embarrassing and frustrating.' Rose calls to her and just as Clara is about to step in, she pauses. The door shuts. Clara frowns and knocks lightly.

The Doctor rushes around the console to the door and opens it for Clara who gives him a small smile. He just heads back to the console as Clara steps inside and Rose moves around her, shaking the umbrella off outside.

'Hey!' Clara calls to her surroundings as Rose steps inside and door abruptly closes behind her. She glances around the console room for a place to put the umbrella having missed the moment Rose had discarded hers. She's too busy showing the Doctor something. 'You need a place to keep these.'

The Doctor peers around the console and points absently. 'I've got one.'

'No, you don't, not since I've been here.' Rose informs him and he frowns, shaking his head.

'No, I know I had one. I mean, I think I had one,' He begins looking around the console room. 'Rose, Clara, look around, see if you find it,' He stops Rose as she begins to descend the stairs. 'Did I have one? Am I going mad?'

'I haven't seen one, not in all the years I've been on here.' She replies and he shakes his head, disagreeing with her. He's about to answer her, when notices Clara shaking off her umbrella on the ramp, not realising the ramifications of her actions.

He rushes towards her and takes the umbrella out of her hands. 'No, not in here!' He tells her but Clara simply stares at him confused. 'How do you expect her to like you? She's soaking wet! It's a health and safety nightmare.' He complains and starts towards the console again, dropping the chair and Rose smiles sympathetically at Clara.

Clara glances up to the ceiling and presses her lips together. 'Sorry,' She whispers and as if there is an attempt to answer her, the TARDIS groans. Clara heads to the console and leans on it. 'So, where are we going?'

'Yes, do tell, lyubovnik.' Rose adds and crinkles her nose as she smirks impishly at him and he reddens, looking away so he can focus solely on Clara. Clara doesn't understand the last word Rose had used.

'Rose, enough of that,' He tells her, embarrassed and again doesn't look at her. 'Nowhere,' He answers them and Rose raises her eyebrows at him in disbelief. 'We're staying right here. Right here, on this exact spot, if I can work out how to do it.'

'So, when are we going?' Clara questions and Rose snaps her fingers at her.

'Bingo.' She grins at her.

The Doctor laughs at Clara. 'Oh, that is good. That is top notch.' He high fives Clara and heads off, Rose notices he's heading for the stairs to lead under the console, she watches him carefully.

Clara leans against the console and awaits her answer. When she doesn't get one she folds her arms. 'And the answer is…?' Clara trails off.

The Doctor stops and spins around. 'We're going always.' Rose simply shakes her head watching him disappear under the console.

'We're going always?' Clara repeats in disbelief and frowns.

'Totally!' The Doctor calls up to them and he reaches for something out of view of Clara and Rose.

'That's not actually a sentence.' Clara protests and the Doctor comes back into their view wearing a bright orange spacesuit. Rose covers her mouth, remembering the last time he wore that. She remembers everything and when he catches her looking at him, he smiles a bit at her.

'Well, it's got a verb in it.' The Doctor points out. Clara runs her gaze up and down the bright spacesuit wondering where he had gotten it. He holds his hands out.

'Wow, that colour's a bit boisterous.' Clara makes a bit of a face and misses Rose as she beckons him towards her.

The Doctor heads towards the TARDIS door and Rose follows him, still completely shocked that he kept it and how scared she had been in that time. 'I think it brings out my eyes.' He retorts to Clara who snorts in response.

'Makes my eyes hurt.' Clara states and the Doctor frowns, dropping his hands to his side and becomes dejected by her comment.

He stands by the door, steadying himself as the TARDIS begins to shake. Rose carefully makes her way towards him as Clara watches them with a hint of scepticism.

Rose stands in front of him as she takes in all the memories the suit evokes within her and she places her hands on her hips, a small smile on her face. The Doctor matches it and Rose shakes her head.

'Well, this is certainly a blast from our past. I can't believe you. I can't believe you kept it.' She remarks, keeping her voice low and the Doctor shrugs, remembering that Clara is with them and he has to keep his affections for her very minimal.

'Course I did. I believe you specifically told me to bring it back in one piece. Actually, I think you ordered me to.' The Doctor recalls, matching her tone and Rose smiles, nodding her head. Amazed he did so. She remembers that day like it was yesterday. She's come a long way.

'I did,' Rose agrees and she has to keep herself from raising her hand to him, to show him just how much that gesture meant to her, but she isn't alone with him. She imagines that had she not have met up with him, he and Clara would be on this adventure together, and that he'd still pull that orange suit out, the meaning would be lost to Clara, but not to him. She wonders if he would remember that adventure as he pulled it on. And he'd have thought of her. 'I still stand by my previous assertions that being stuck with you anywhere wouldn't be a bad thing.'

'Yeah?' The Doctor wonders and grips the bars as the TARDIS comes to a standstill. Rose has to stop herself from growing closer to him.

'Yes.'

'Likewise.' The Doctor agrees and as he is about to open the door and head out, Rose stops him.

'Wait, I feel like I have to do something.' Rose states and he stares at her confused a bit.

'Like what?' He questions and Rose places her hands on either side of the helmet and brings his head down towards her level.

'Like this,' She places a kiss on the helmet and the Doctor closes his eyes, thoroughly enjoy himself. 'Stay safe, please.' Rose tells him.

'It'll just take a second,' He reminds her and Rose gives him a look as he takes the camera out and backs towards the door. 'Step back, it's going to be very hot outside.' Rose does as she's told and the Doctor quickly opens the door and steps out.

The moment he shuts it Rose rushes back to the console and checks the scanner, watching as the Doctor takes a few tentative steps onto the surface. The planet is volcanic with an ominous dark grey sky. She watches as he scans the atmosphere with the sonic before picking up the camera to take a picture.

'So, what was that moment there?' Clara interjects and Rose glances to where she is still standing by the door.

'Oh, the moment…well, that suit was a reminder of a rather…mm, intense escapade we once had.' Rose replies, feeling the heat creep into her cheeks.

'You like him,' Clara folds her arms and Rose doesn't meet her gaze. Her avoidance tells her all she needs to know. 'He likes you, too.'

'Thank you, Clara…'

'Why are you being like that?' Clara wonders and she moves towards the door. 'Look I'll ask him.' Just as she steps towards it, the Doctor bursts in, hands up and the TARDIS shuts the door for him.

When Rose notices that suit is giving off steam or smoke, she isn't sure which it is, Rose rushes towards him, but he hold his hands out in front of him as he comes towards them and Clara backs up out of his way. Rose takes a careful step towards him.

'Back off! Hot suit! Hot, hot, hot!' He yells at them and moves to the console. Rose flicks a switch and they begin to move once more.

'When are we?' Clara wonders and the Doctor pokes his head around the console.

'About six billion years ago. It's a Tuesday, I think. Rose, that one there.' The Doctor points and Rose flips the lever.

When the TARDIS stops shaking the Doctor rushes towards the door with Rose and Clara in step behind him. When he pushes open the door there is a lush jungle spread out before them. He leads them through the prehistoric jungle and when a large insect flies over their heads, Rose widens her eyes and clutches the Doctor's arm. He turns down to her as she locks her gaze straight ahead, her eyes wide.

'Seriously?' He wonders and she nods her head, not bothering to look up at him. 'Slitheen, Sycorax, Sontarans…who knows what else…but bugs? Really?'

'Have you seen the size of them? Bigger than your face.' Rose replies and shakes her head.

'I think they're interesting.' Clara informs them and she looks up to the sky, watching them fly overhead with a fascination and the Doctor nods his head at her.

'See, Clara has the right idea. Now, don't move, this'll take a second.' The Doctor tells them and he snaps another photo of a seemingly empty portion of the jungle. When he's done, he leads them back to the TARDIS, dashing to the console and pulling more levers.

Clara and Rose wait patiently in the TARDIS as the Doctor steps back out of the TARDIS in what appears to be the late Victorian Era and spots the manor. He quickly takes out the camera and snaps another photo of it from the rear and heads back in again. Rose is beginning to piece together what he's doing but before she has a chance to confirm her thoughts to him, he's returned and donned the orange space suit again.

'Back in a mo,' He states and Rose nods her head at him, winking at him, he smirks at her. He notices that Clara seems quieter than normal and he hesitates. 'Clara, everything all right?' He wonders and she nods her head.

'Totally. Peachy keen.' She replies and the Doctor locks eyes with Rose who closes hers in response. She'd find out what was wrong.

'Okay, then,' The Doctor says, trailing off and watches the two of them at the console. 'Rose, Clara, don't press any buttons or pull any levers, just in case. Don't make funny faces. Actually, don't move. Stand completely still. Don't breathe. Well, you can breathe…but shallow breaths.'

Clara gives him a thumbs up which he returns before stepping outside. Clara watches him from the monitor. The surface of the planet is now rocky and dead. The planet they are on is dying or has been dead for sometime. The giant red sun tells her that this planet may have only moments left. It doesn't seem to bother the Doctor as he snaps another photo of the planet.

'So, what's bothering you?' Rose wonders as Clara stares transfixed at the monitor.

'I don't know…' Clara responds and sighs as the Doctor enters the TARDIS once more. The door closes and the Doctor removes his helmet, staring at Rose who shakes her head. Perhaps he would have to delve a little deeper.

He heads back to the console and Rose greets him, however Clara never breaks eye contact with the monitor.

'What's wrong, Clara? Did the TARDIS say something to you?' He questions and slaps the monitor. 'Are you being mean? Rose, why didn't you stop her from being rude?'

'No, no, it isn't that,' Clara informs them and pauses, trying to find the right words in which to convey her feelings. 'It's just…have we just watched the entire life cycle of the Earth? Birth to death?' She wonders and Rose immediately knows what's bothering her. Hell, she went through the same thing so many years ago. It can be disturbing the ease in which they can see it all.

'Yes!' The Doctor replies, missing Clara's tone and apprehension in her voice. Rose inwardly sighs to herself. He doesn't make any efforts to shed the spacesuit.

'And you're okay with that?' Clara inquires and the Doctor frowns at her, missing her meaning.

'Yes.' He states and Clara gives him a funny look.

'How can you be?'

'The TARDIS. She's…time. We…wibbly vortex and so on.' The Doctor responds feebly and Rose shakes her head.

'That's not what I mean.' Clara answers annoyed. He doesn't miss that flare up in attitude and he looks from Clara to Rose.

'Okay…some help? Context. Cheat sheet? Rose? Something?' He pleads and Rose stands in front of him.

'Do you remember where you first took me when I came with you?' She wonders and he stares at her, blinking before rubbing the back of his head.

'Well, yeah, course I do.'

'Where was it?'

'To watch the Earth…' He trails off and Rose nods her head. 'Die…' He finishes and Clara gapes at them, rather astounded.

'And you came to find me, and we watched the Earth, that hunk of rock, that used to be so beautiful, sitting there waiting for the sun to devour it, and you let me call my mum?' Rose wonders and he nods his head again.

'Yeah…your mum. That bill would have been outrageous.' He states and Rose smiles at him.

'I did that because I was billions of years in the future, so far away from my home, with a man I barely knew while my mum was dead, long dead. And then for you to jiggery pokery my mobile so I could talk to her…it hits you. I was billions of years in the future talking to my mum like I wasn't watching the Earth dying. Nothing lasts forever, but…it's something we don't think about. Something we don't want to know.' Rose explains and Clara nods, letting her information sink in. Only it serves to add to the mystery of the two of them. She recalls Emma's words about them.

'Rose is right. I mean think about it from our point of view,' Clara pleads and the Doctor turns to her next, folding his arms. 'One minute we're in 1974, looking for ghosts but all you have to do is open your eyes and talk to whoever's standing there. To you, Rose or I haven't been born yet…and to you we've been dead a hundred billion years,' Clara pauses and a rather morbid thought crosses her mind. 'Is my body out there somewhere? In the ground?'

'Yes, I suppose it is.' He responds and begins feeling awkward around them. He starts to walk away from the console when Clara's voice causes him to stop.

'But here we are, talking. So I am a ghost. To you, I'm a ghost. We're all ghosts to you. We must be nothing.' Clara declares but the Doctor turns around to see nothing but conviction in her eyes and Rose as she stands tall, arms folded across her chest and yet there is nothing but love for him across her face.

'No…no you're not.' He states firmly and walks by Rose, heading down the stairs to remove the spacesuit. He pauses half way down them and locks stares with Clara. She walks towards him defiantly.

'Then what are we? What could we possibly be?' She wonders. She is slightly exasperated from his denial and inability to properly explain things to her.

'You are the only mystery worth solving.' He replies softly and his eyes dart to Rose. She closes her eyes in appreciation of his comment as he descends further to remove the spacesuit. However she wonders if that comment was more about the mystery of Clara's being or his fascination with Earth and its inhabitants.

Rose turns to the controls of the TARDIS and flicks the lever to her left. She is quiet and when the Doctor re-emerges to stand by her he gives her hand a quick squeeze and she knows how uncomfortable he can become when his companions challenge his views on them and their own mortality when faced with their seemingly endless time travel. Clara is quiet as she chooses to go over her own thoughts in her head and how she can grow more comfortable with their ability to pass between life and death with ease and how it no longer bothers the Doctor. Is it something she'll ever get over?

* * *

The TARDIS materialises in the same spot in front of the manor and from the second story window there is another flash of lightening that illuminates the room and reveals the shadow of the creature that stalks them. They don't see it as Rose sticks her head out of the TARDIS to find a small break in the rain and nods. They rush from the TARDIS back to the manor and Clara opens the door as the Doctor dashes by her, calling for Emma and Alec to join him in the parlour as Rose is the last to enter the house. She turns to Clara to see that the disturbing events she has just had to witness haven't yet escaped her mind.

'How are you holding up?' Rose inquires. Clara shrugs her shoulders half-heartedly unsure if she is really able to convey what is truly bothering her.

'Yeah, I mean does that feeling ever go away?' Clara wonders as they walk towards the parlour.

'It does, but every once and while it comes back and you need a minute.' Rose assures her and Clara nods her absently.

'Is it true that the first place he took you was to watch the Earth die?' Clara questions and Rose feels a nostalgic smile appear on her face. It seems as if that visit was so long ago now. Indeed it was. She's changed so much since then. He's changed so much since then, but even way back then, their budding love for each other hadn't. Now it was strong, maybe not as strong as it had been a regeneration ago, but she's working hard to change that.

'Yeah, it was. I said I wanted to go one hundred years into the future and he called it boring. We just kept going forward…billions of years into the future until we just sort of stopped and…well…in all the commotion of foiling the baddie, the Earth died…and no one was there to watch its last moments.'

'What made you stay, I mean after that?' Clara wonders and together they stop just outside of the parlour.

'The Doctor that you know was not the same man that I met. I wanted to stay because of the allure of the unknown…and he needed someone with him. He'd been on his own for far too long. Being alone tends to change him.' Rose informs her and is unsure why she feels the way she does. Maybe it's thinking about their personal past, wishing that some things could have been different and the guilt that she had sent that man to his death because he saved her from saving him.

The Doctor sticks his head out into the hall and notices the two of them standing there and he motions for them to join him.

'What are the two of you doing?' He wonders and Rose walks by him into the parlour, Clara comes in next and she glances up to the Doctor.

'Girl talk.'

'Ah, say no more. Seriously.' He remarks and heads into the parlour, back to the slide projector that he has set up.

Alec is still setting up the slides from the photographs he had taken and he notices that Clara is staring at the photos on the board. Rose is waiting patiently for him to start the projector. He watches Emma carefully approach Clara and he feels Rose link her arm with his and he smiles a bit.

Emma watches them as she heads towards Clara. She has a look of disparity on her face and Emma wonders what had happened in the short time they had been gone. Emma places her hand on Clara's shoulder but she doesn't turn around.

'What's wrong?' Emma questions softly and Clara turns to her, a sad smile on her face.

'I just saw something I wish I hadn't.' She confesses and Emma frowns at her.

'What did you see?'

'That…everything ends.' Clara whispers to her but Emma gives her a kind smile.

'No, not everything,' Emma informs her. 'Not love,' She glances over to Alec who is still busying himself with the slides and then to the Doctor and Rose. 'Not always.'

'Are you going to tell me what's going on?' Rose wonders playfully and the Doctor glances back at Alec before he nods his head.

'Fine, quickly then,' He decides and Rose smiles at him. 'So, this time is different than Hellingly, as I'm sure you've noticed.'

'Well, yes, very different.'

'That's because this place isn't haunted. There aren't any ghosts here.' The Doctor tells her and Rose frowns.

'Okay, what do you mean?'

'What if the Caliburn ghost is trapped somewhere where time runs more slowly as compared to this somewhere?' The Doctor wonders and Rose widens her eyes at his statement.

'A pocket universe,' Rose states and the Doctor nods his head at her. 'Okay, well, how are we going to get her…' She is silenced as the Doctor puts his finger on her lips.

'Come on, save me something to talk about,' He replies with a smile. He turns to the others when Alec steps away from the slides, apparently finished. 'Right! Done! That's it, gather round, gather round. Roll up! Roll up!' The Doctor uses the sonic on the projector. 'The Ghast of Caliburn House, never changing, trapped in a moment of fear and torment but what if she's not. What if she's just trapped somewhere time runs more slowly than it does here? What if a second to her was a hundred thousand years to us? And what if somebody has a magic box, a blue box probably, what if said somebody could take a snapshot of her, say, every few million years?' The slides show the photos he's taken are almost like a stop motion revelation of a young woman. 'She's not a ghost…but she's definitely a lost soul,' He walks towards the screen and points to it. 'Her name's Hila Tacorian. She's a pioneer, a time traveller, or at least she will be, in a few hundred years.'

Alec frowns at the Doctor. 'Time travel's not possible. The paradoxes…'

The Doctor cuts him off. 'Resolve themselves, by and large.'

Emma hasn't been able to take her eyes off of Hila. 'How long has she been alone?'

'Well, time travel's a funny old thing. I mean, from her perspective, she crash landed,' The Doctor pauses and checks his watch. 'Three minutes ago.'

'Crash landed? Where?' Emma questions.

'She's in a pocket universe…a distorted echo of our own, they happen sometimes but never last for long,' The Doctor reaches into his pocket and pulls out two balloons, much to Rose's surprise. He starts to blow them both up. 'Our universe,' He motions to the balloon in his right hand. 'Hila Tacorian's here,' He holds up the balloon in his left hand. 'In a pocket universe. You're a lantern, shining across the dimensions, guiding her home. Back to the land of the living.' He brings both of the balloons together and deflates them.

'But what's she running from?' Clara wonders and the Doctor smiles at her.

'Well, that's the best bit. We don't know yet. Shall we?' The Doctor uses the sonic to change the slide. Emma turns to look at her and her smile is rapidly draining from her face. Alec lowers his glasses to peer over them shocked. Clara, the Doctor and Rose stare at the creature stunned. It's what's been chasing them in the hallways. 'Oh…'

'Please tell me you've seen that before.' Rose tilts her head as she continues to stare at it.

'No. You?' The Doctor whispers.

'Course not.'

'What _is_ that?' Clara inquires and takes a step back; the image of it begins to make her uncomfortable.

'I don't know,' He answers her with a low voice. 'Still! Not to worry!' He states with a normal voice and claps his hands.

Emma swallows nervously and draws her strength; having a feeling she'll need it. She's important to getting Hila home, she just has that feeling. 'So, what do we do?'

'Not 'we,' you…' The Doctor approaches Emma, a kind smile on his face. 'You save Hila Tacorian because you're Emma Greyling. You are the lantern, the rest of us are just along for the ride, I'm afraid,' The Doctor informs her and when no one voices their thoughts he makes his mind for them. 'We need some sturdy rope and a blue crystal from Metebelis Three. Plus some Kendal Mint Cake.' He declares and heads out of the parlour, Rose and Clara following him.

Once more they run for the TARDIS. This time, though, they've gotten caught in the rain.

Emma and Alec stand in silence for some time before he decides to voice his opinions on the matter. He will not allow her to risk herself for something so dangerous. He begins to pace, angry that the Doctor would put into her head the notion that she was the only one who could save this wayward woman. Emma is too important to him that he can't imagine his life without her in it. He glances to Emma who is standing patiently and he's sure she's trying to think of a way to calm him down.

'Don't do it.' Alec states simply and Emma frowns at him, not understanding his hostility towards this idea.

'I'm sorry?' She wonders and watches as Alec continues to pace, looking for an outlet to direct his anger.

'Nobody asked her to risk her life,' Alec reminds her and when Emma gives him a bit of a funny look he sighs impatiently. 'This woman. She doesn't deserve…whoever she is, however brilliant, however brave, she's not you. She's not worth risking a single hair on your head. Not to me!' He shouts into the room and yet he can't bare to bring himself to look at Emma, especially not since he confessed how much she meant to him, unsure if she even reciprocated his feelings.

Emma smiles sadly at him and walks towards him, stopping when he's finished pacing and looking at him deeply. 'Tell me what I'm thinking.'

Alec smiles sadly at her. 'I can't. I don't have your gift.' He reminds her but Emma shakes her head and steps closer towards him.

'You don't need it…just look at me and tell me…' Emma informs him and Alec does so. Emma smiles warmly at him and he smiles back, Emma feels her heart flutter. 'There you are, you read my mind.'

They hold each other's gaze for some time, relieved that things had turned out for the better. It was always just staring at them in face but they hadn't acted on it and neither is sure why. After all…this new feeling is wonderful. They each feel foolish for having denied it for so long. And because of that they'll have to make up for missed time.

* * *

Clara and Rose are up on the console level while the Doctor is working underneath it in a rapid pace. Clara is going over the information in her mind about the two universes side by side. It almost seems like it'd be an obvious choice to her but they aren't doing it. Clara frowns and leans over the edge of the railing.

'Can't you just…you know?' She calls down to the Doctor and he steps into her view.

'What?' He questions with a frown and Clara motions to their surroundings.

'Fly the TARDIS into the parallel universe?' Clara drops down to a sitting position with her legs over the side, dangling.

'We can't, Clara,' Rose reminds her and Clara looks up to her confused. 'It's a pocket universe, not a parallel one. And because it's a pocket universe it'll be collapsing.' Rose explains and the Doctor comes up the stairs, standing beside Clara.

'And sure, the TARDIS could get in there, but entropy would bleed her power sources, you see? Trap her there until the entire universe decayed back into the quantum foam. Which would take about three minutes, give or take, you know.' The Doctor pockets the crystal and nods at Rose.

She begins to head down the stairs, looking for the wires the Doctor wants her to find and frowns a bit. This could take some time.

A large amount of bundled wires snake from the TARDIS to the manor, snaking from the console through to the Music Room. The eventually converge on the top of a tripod. On top of it there is a large object that the Doctor had slipped into his pocket from the TARDIS. Rose is holding the harness, running it through her hands to keep herself occupied. It's bothering her. She's worried for him. Especially when he told her of his plan. It sets her on edge.

Clara has just finished setting the last clock down when she notices what the Doctor had just done. She stares at the object, intrigued, and reaches her hand out to touch it. 'What is that?'

The Doctor notices her actions and slaps her hand away. 'A subset of the Eye of Harmony.' He replies and Clara frowns at him.

'I don't…' She begins but is cut off by the Doctor.

'Of course you don't. Be weird if you did, I barely do myself,' The Doctor admits and turns to Emma. 'Right you, sit down,' The Doctor points to the chair and Emma does as she's told. He puts a wired crown like device on her head. In the middle of which is a blue crystal. 'All the way from Metebelis Three.'

Rose studies the perimeter of the room and takes in the vast amount of clocks resting on the piles of books, the chairs and boxes. She really hopes this will work, she can feel her stomach twisting itself into a knot.

'What does it do?' Emma wonders.

The Doctor uses the sonic on the clocks. 'It amplifies your natural abilities, like a microphone. Or a pooper scooper!'

The ticking of the clocks as already begun to annoy Rose and she feels them echoing in her mind. She swallows.

'What exactly is this arrangement?' Alec questions as he studies everything that has been set up for whatever Emma is about to do.

'A psychochronograph.' The Doctor replies simply as he heads towards Rose, noticing the pained look on her face. She holds her arms out and helps him into the harness.

'I don't like this. I'm not happy.' She whispers to him.

'What? Why?' He wonders, keeping his voice low, looking down at her.

'I don't like the thought of you going in alone.' Rose explains and the Doctor smiles at her.

'I won't be alone. Hila will be with me.' He informs her and Rose gives him an unimpressed look, hitting him in the arm.

'You know that's not what I mean. Back up. Take me with you.' Rose pleads but the Doctor shakes his head.

'No way, it's only designed for one person anyway,' The Doctor replies and Rose sighs in defeat. 'This isn't UNIT, Rose, or Torchwood, I'll be fine. I don't need back up.'

'You're right, it's more dangerous. And I'm not thinking from a soldier's point of view, okay, well maybe a bit. I'm thinking of it as someone who cares for your well being because you never seem to do it yourself.' Rose points out annoyed and the Doctor sighs, wanting to do something to comfort her but with a room full of people…he decides to embrace her tightly.

'I'll be fine. It'll be quick. In and out.' He promises and Rose gives him a pained look but relents nonetheless. Alec clears his throat and they both turn back to him.

'Forgive me, but isn't this all a bit, well…make do and mend?' He questions and the Doctor shrugs.

'Non psychic technology won't work where I'm going,' The Doctor explains and he buckles up the harness. 'All I need to do is dive into another dimension, find the traveller, help her escape the monster, get home before the entire dimension collapses and Bob's your uncle.' He finishes with a smile but notices Rose has turned away, she keeps banging her hand on her thigh, no doubt trying to drive off her anxiety.

'Doctor?' Emma calls to him and he turns to her. 'Will it hurt?' She wonders innocently and Rose turns to him as well, and he knows he can't lie to her, she always knows when he is.

He bends over, deciding to try anyway. 'No,' He informs them but straightens up and sees Rose's expression on her face. She doesn't believe him. 'Well, yes. Probably. A bit. Well, quite a lot. I don't know. It might be agony,' He hasn't moved his gaze from Rose and that's most likely the reason why all the words keep tumbling out of his mouth. 'If I'm perfectly honest,' He pauses and watches Rose fold her arms. 'I'll be interested to find out.'

Rose shakes her head in disbelief as the clocks continue their inane ticking. Emma looks over to Alec and he nods his head. Emma then turns her gaze to the Doctor and takes a few deep breaths, trying to steady her nerves.

Emma closes her eyes and inhales deeply. 'I'm talking to the lost soul that abides in this place. I'm speaking to Hila Tacorian.'

The Doctor slowly picks up the end of the rope on the winch and waits for the next step. Clara watches as some of the clocks begin to go backwards while others speed forwards. Emma breathes deeply once more before opening her eyes and looks straight ahead. An electronic whizzing sound heard all around them and she gasps. Everyone watches the other side of the room as the spinning disc has reappeared. The glass cracks loudly and there is a bright light and a high wind blows through the room. Rose shields her eyes as she continues to watch it.

'Doctor! Is that a wormhole?' Rose calls to him.

The Doctor turns back to Alec, Clara and Rose, smiling at her. 'You're very brilliant, Rose! It _is_ a wormhole!' He hooks the rope to the harness. 'A reality well! A door to the echo universe!' He turns to Emma. 'Ready?'

'Ready!' She calls to him and the Doctor turns around to face the spinning disc. Rose holds her breath as he cracks his neck and shrugs.

'Geronimo.' He whispers and he runs towards the wormhole, jumping into it.

Rose, Clara, Emma and Alec can only watch, unsure how to help if he needed it. And when the winch spins and the rope is yanked roughly. Without utter a word, Rose begins to head towards it but feels someone grab her arm firmly. When she turns back she sees Alec holding her arm tightly and he shakes his head. Rose closes her eyes in defeat and she reluctantly steps back towards them. Clara places her hand on Rose's arm when Alec lets her go and tries to give Rose an encouraging smile. Rose merely bites her lip as she stares longingly into the wormhole.

* * *

The Doctor clings to the rope as he travels and falls through the wormhole. When he lands it's in a misty, grey forest, evidently in the pocket universe. He turns around in a small circle and the mist is kicked up and he listens to the eerie silence.

'Whoa!'

After another brief pause, he unbuckles the harness and takes the harness off, dropping it to the ground and the mist is disrupted once more. He then takes off running to look for Hila and isn't really paying attention until he spots something dangerous and skids to a stop at the literal edge of the universe. He swallows and peers over the edge of the cliff to see that he is standing on a giant floating island in a massive sea of stars as the wind howls around him. He lets out an impressive whistle and turns around, running back into the forest. The longer he stays in this universe the more uncomfortable he becomes.

'Hila! Hila! Hila Tacorian!'

He comes to an abrupt and sudden stop, suddenly aware that there is something else with him, stalking him. There is a loud whooshing sounds and the Doctor takes a small tentative steps forward as he hears a scampering sound. He continues to walk slowly, scanning the forest for signs of life and pinpoint the origin of the scampering sounds.

'One…two…' He closes his eyes and listens to the noises in the forest. 'Three!' He turns around quickly and smiles slightly at the next sounds he hears. Very welcoming ones.

'Help me! Help!' A voice calls into nothing and the Doctor takes off running towards the sound of it.

He's so busy looking around the thick forest that he very nearly runs into Hila as she comes bounding out of the dense fog. She stops and gives him an odd stare as he smiles at her.

'Ah! Hila Tacorian, I presume.' He grabs her hand and starts to run but feels her dig her heels into the ground and refuses to move.

'Who are you?' Hila questions and the Doctor turns to come back to her.

'Collapsing universe. You and me, dead, two minutes. No time, complete sentences, abandon planet!' He informs her and takes off running again. Hila takes a few steps forward but glances over her shoulder.

'Wait!' She calls to him but he doesn't stop running. 'There's something in the mist.'

'Then run! Run!' He shouts back and she breaks out into a sprint to catch up to the Doctor.

And they continue to run through the forest, waiting for Emma to guide them home.

* * *

Rose paces the room, trying to find an outlet to direct her anxiety but finds herself unable to let it go. She keeps staring at the wormhole, waiting for a sign, anything to let her know that he had found Hila and were on their way back home.

Eventually Rose's pacing has driven Clara beyond and she has to walk to her and she places her hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose stops and looks down to Clara.

'You're making me dizzy.' Clara says with a small smile and Rose sighs, rubbing her face with her hands.

'I'm sorry…'

'It'll be okay, Rose, he'll come back and Hila will be with him.' Clara replies sincerely and Rose glances to Emma who is staring intensely at the wormhole.

'Doctor, Doctor! Come home. Doctor, come home!' Emma calls to the wormhole and Rose bites her lip. Wishing and hoping that this would finish up quickly so he can just come back. She hates waiting like this.

'I hope so, Clara, I really do…'

* * *

The Doctor and Hila continue to run through the dense forest, avoiding uprooted trees and jumping over fallen logs. The sound of the creature is heard all around them and Hila constantly looks over her shoulder, trying to find the source of it, but does her best to keep her eyes on the Doctor, wondering how exactly he got to this place and how he plans to get the both of them out.

'Not that way. Which means…probably…' He mutters to himself and together they turn back to the seemingly endless maze of a forest that engulfs them. The Doctor starts running and Hila calls out to him.

'What's wrong?'

'You that exit I mentioned?' The Doctor says and Hila eyes him apprehensively, she begins to feel nervous.

'Yes?'

'I seem to have misplaced it.' He admits and they come to an abrupt stop when the scampering sounds of the creature begin to amplify around them.

Hila and the Doctor back up against each other and turn, frightened but become relieved slightly when they are aware who they had just back into. The Doctor puts his hands up to calm Hila if ever so slightly and turns his attention back to the forest, trying to find anything that will help him back to the wormhole.

'_Doctor!'_ Emma's voice is heard and he takes Hila's hand.

'This way!'

They continue running until something begins to appear out of the mist ahead of them. The Doctor widens his eyes as they continue to run towards it. It's only when he recognises what it is that he holds up his hand and stops running. Hila follows suit.

'_Doctor, we're here!'_ Emma's voice floats around him.

'Whoa!' He comments when he sees the Caliburn House before them. He grins.

'What's that?' Hila wonders and the Doctor stares at it in disbelief.

'An echo house, in an echo universe. Clever psychic, that is just top notch.' He commends Emma's skills and motions to the house and for Hila to follow him.

However the closer they get to the house they can hear the creature as it continues its relentless pursuit of them. It's following them and so they put on an extra burst of speed when they see the front doors of the house and when they reach them, the Doctor throws them open, ushering Hila inside and once he's in, they slam the doors, which the Doctor promptly locks behind them. Menacing growling and snarling is heard from the other side and the Doctor presses his ear to the door, listening to the creature.

'It's looking for a way in.' The Doctor informs Hila and she begins to grow worried what will happen to them if the creature gets in before they have a chance to get out.

Abruptly the beast rams the door from the other side and the Doctor wasn't expecting that and so he jumps when the contact is made. Knowing where they have to get to if they want to leave, the Doctor takes Hila's hand and begins to lead her through the halls of the house, looking for the Music Room. He glances behind him, almost expecting to see the creature. Nothing is there. At least not yet.

* * *

Emma lets out a cry of discomfort as Rose snaps her attention to Emma and she widens her eyes. Emma's strength is rapidly draining.

'I'm not strong enough!' Emma calls to them, squeezing her eyes shut briefly and Rose rushes to her side as Alec rubs her arm, trying to encourage her.

'Yes! Emma you're very strong, you can do this! You can guide them home!' Rose firmly tells her and tries to keep her own panic bottled up until after the Doctor and Hila have returned safely.

'Just a few more seconds, Emma, you can do it!' Clara calls to her.

But Emma screams in response. Rose watches the wormhole with a terrified expression, worried that at any time Emma's strength would give out and if the Doctor and Hila didn't make it through…what would they do to get them out? Before the universe collapsed? Rose almost feels sick even thinking those thoughts but she can't help herself.

She bites her lip and pleads with everything and anything that they will come back safely.

* * *

The Doctor has lead Hila to the Music Room and takes the rope and places it into Hila's hands. He glances back to the doors they had just entered as he thought he heard the angry snarls of the creature. He had.

'Grab the rope, give it three tugs! Quick as you like!' The Doctor orders and Hila nods her head as she slips into the harness.

'What about you?' Hila wonders nervously and the Doctor avoids her look for a second.

'I'll be next.' He responds and takes off the tie, his gaze flickering to the door. Hila gives him a curt nod and tugs the rope as directed. He watches as she slowly starts to disappear and checks his watch. They had better hurry it up; he doesn't have much time left.

* * *

The moment Alec, Clara and Rose see the rope move three times they begin to grow relieved and excited. However Rose still has hints of anxiety as she watches the painfully slow process Alec had begun by using the winch to crank the rope. She and Clara keep their eyes on the wormhole, watching and waiting for whoever would appear first; although Rose has a feeling she knows who will be first.

Sure enough the longer Alec works the winch Hila tumbles into the room with a terrified scream.

* * *

The Doctor calmly uses his tie on the doors to the Music Room in order to keep it closed as the creature can be heard barrelling down the halls towards him. As he begins to head back for the wormhole the creature makes its presence known with the familiar thudding as it continues to bang on the door. The Doctor turns back to it and blinks, coming to a sudden realisation.

'Ah! Oh, that's what that noise was! Lovely.' He adds another mental note that he would have to tell Rose when he got back. Funny how things at the beginning of this case were so similar to Hellingly differed now that they had an explanation. Still, though, Hellingly was much more frightening. As of right now, he continues on to the portal.

He frowns when the portal begins to dim. He hopes he's simply seeing things.

* * *

With a loud gasp, Emma falls from the chair to her knees and Alec rushes to her side, cradling her in his arms. Rose covers her mouth with both of her hands as she sees the portal begin to diminish.

'No! No! Get up! Get _up_! Get her up! She's not done! You're not done!' Rose screams at them and when the portal vanishes from their sight Rose rushes to where, only moments ago, it had occupied a good portion of the room.

'No!' Clara shouts and begins to head towards Rose. But when Rose falls to her knees in defeat, Clara is unsure of how to proceed. She continues on her path towards Rose, watching as she buries her face into her hands.

* * *

The Doctor turns around slowly, knowing that the creature is on the other side of the doors and wonders what is taking them so long on the other side. Just as he takes one step closer towards the wormhole he suddenly finds himself standing in the misty woods again. He freezes, unable to move and swallows. The house has vanished from sight.

All that's left is the whooshing sound of the creature, now freed from its imprisonment. He looks around the mist and the woods for an indication of a disturbance, but sees nothing. Instead he kneels down and carefully picks up his tie without taking his eyes off the trees.

'Oh, dear…' He begins to slowly stand up and continuously scan the forest. The creature moves fast, darting from place to place. 'Where are you?' The Doctor wonders.

When he hears the creature moving behind him, he takes off running into no particular direction. He's helpless. All he can do is rely on the others to help him out of this situation. If they even know what to do. But he can't grow despondent. They have Rose and she's brilliant.

* * *

The uncomfortable silence grows heavy as Clara and Alec watch Rose who is beyond help as she is still on her knees where the wormhole had been. They don't know what to tell her for comfort and when she lets out a frustrated yell, grabbing the nearest clock and whipping it across the room, yanking another towards her and throwing in on the ground, driving the heel of her boot into it. It doesn't seem to sate her as she begins to pace, abruptly drawing her fist back and punching the wall. All they can do is watch, especially since they know that rage and anger are directing her motions. And that makes her dangerous.

Clara is about to plead with Alec to have Emma try again but when she notices that Rose is on her way over, she is frightened and decides to stay quiet for the time being.

'Get her up,' Rose keeps her voice low and devoid of emotion. 'She needs to open the wormhole and get him back. Now. Get her up.' She demands.

Emma begins to cry into Alec's chest about her failings and stranding Rose's lover. Sentencing him to his death. She feels so terrible for doing so that she can't stop the tears from falling. She can hear the ice and venom in Rose's voice and it only adds to the guilt she has building within her. 'I'm sorry.'

Alec won't hear any of it as he strokes Emma's hair, doing his best to console her. 'Don't be sorry. Don't be. What you did…'

'Was not good enough! It was _not_ enough. You will do it again.' Rose seethes and Alec tosses her an icy glare. Rose doesn't care how she looks right now, the prospect of a pocket universe collapsing in minutes, trapping the Doctor there while they sit here unable to do anything drives her past her breaking point.

'She can't, Rose. Look at her!' Alec shouts and her and Rose sets her jaw, matching his icy gaze with a steely one of her own.

'This isn't up for debate, get her up and get her ready.' Rose commands but Alec doesn't move, he holds Rose's stare as she folds her arms. Clara decides to take another method; instead of coming at them with hostility, she'd try a gentler approach. She kneels down to their level and gives him a small smile.

'Please, Alec, she has to do this, we need her gift. We have to save him.' Clara pleads but Alec shakes his, Rose scoffs in anger.

'I can't, Clara, look at her.' Alec responds and when Clara glances at Rose, shaking from either worry or anger, she isn't sure, but then she recalls something that could help. She's surprised Rose hasn't thought of it yet. Or why she's not running out there.

'Well, leaving him isn't an option.' Clara decides and gets to her feet. She gives Rose a curt nod when they make eye contact and she dashes from the room, ignoring Rose's repeated calls for her to come back.

Rose turns her angry stare down the Alec and Emma when he begins to talk to her, trying to build her courage up. Rose swallows the lump in her throat, hating to waste time like this, but it apparently needs to be done.

Alec holds Emma's head between his hands and she stares up at him pained expression. 'I know you feel that you can't do this, Emma, but…look at that woman there,' Alec points to Hila who has been silent this whole time, watching everything as it unfolds before her. 'You saved her. Look at her. She's only here because of your strength. And so am I.'

Emma can see the truth and sincerity in his eyes and when she glances to Hila, she can see that she did indeed save her. Her gift saved that woman trapped in another universe. She is immensely impressed with herself but it doesn't seem right. Almost like a hollow victory. Especially when she moves her gaze from Hila to Rose. She's still shaking, balling her fists to her side and Emma notices the bruised and cut knuckles from the force she had used driving it into the wall. She has caused Rose to lose the only thing that mattered to her. She has to do more. She can do more. She turns back to Alec who is smiling at her. However she wants to hear more from him.

'I was as lost as her…but being with you…you gave me a reason to be, Emma. You brought me back from the dead.' He confesses and Emma stares at him shocked until she feels a warm smile on her face. She closes her eyes and Alec helps her to her feet.

Hila slowly gets to her own feet and looks around at the collection of people gathered in this room. Rose hands Emma the wired crown and mouths her thanks to her numerous times. Emma smiles and closes her eyes in response. She takes Rose's hand and the four of them join hands.

Rose feels renewed hope within her and wishes with everything in her that it will not be too late for them to reach the Doctor. She also wonders where exactly Clara has gotten.

* * *

Clara has dashed out of the house, running towards the TARDIS at full speed. She doesn't even bother to slow down as she reaches the doors and presses her weight into them to make them open. They don't budge and Clara lets out a frustrated sigh as she steps back and yanks on the handles trying to open them.

'Oh, come _on_! Let me in, you grumpy old cow!' Clara shouts to the TARDIS but the only response she gets is an electronic buzzing sound and Clara frowns, turning around to see a copy of herself standing behind her. 'Whoa! What's this now?' The image of herself flickers and so she can tell it's merely a projection.

'The TARDIS Voice Visual Interface. I'm programmed to select the image of a person you esteem. Of several billion such images in my databanks, this one best meets the criterion.'

'Oh, you _are_ a cow! I knew it!' Clara laughs a bit out of frustration. 'Why not just pick Rose or the Doctor, that way, since you're scolding me anyway, why not do with someone who commands authority?' Clara mocks and the image fazes to one of Rose in a blue leather jacket with black pants and a pink shirt.

'I can do that should you desire.' The TARDIS replies and even has Rose's smirk down perfectly.

'No, I changed my mind, I'll take my image, thank you,' Clara folds her arms. 'You have to help the Doctor.' She demands.

'The Doctor is in the pocket universe.' The TARDIS reminds her and Clara shrugs her shoulders not seeing the problem.

'You can enter the pocket universe.' Clara states simply and watches herself carefully. But the image is very poised.

'The entropy would drain the energy from my heart. In four seconds, I'd be stranded. In ten, I'd be dead.' The TARDIS states firmly but Clara makes a bit of a face at her reflection.

'You're talking but all I hear is 'meh, meh, meh,'' Clara mocks with her hands. 'Come on! Let's go! You have to help him! Do you even care how Rose is taking it? I know you like her, you're mates! Help her! She's devastated, and I know she won't come out here because she's worried about the eutrophy thing, or whatever. She doesn't want you to get hurt trying to save him! Come on, grumpy cow!' The projection disappears and Clara blinks, trying to the door and banging on it. 'Hey, hey, hey!'

Clara scowls and stomps her foot completely caught off guard as to how callous the TARDIS is being at such a crucial moment. She hits the door with the heel of her hand once again.

Clara continues to reef on the handles but they don't make any movements. Clara scoffs. 'Oh, come _on_!' She shouts desperately and the doors finally open. Clara has a self-satisfied smirk on her face before she glances back at the house and hurries inside.

* * *

Rose cracks open one eye as she watches the spot where the wormhole should appear once Emma has powered it up. When she shifts her gaze to Emma, she sees the crystal on the wired crown as it starts to glow. Reflexively, Rose clutches Emma's hand tighter and Emma responds.

'Doctor?' Emma calls and the disc begins to appear once again, Rose can feel a relieved smile start to form. 'Can you hear me? Doctor?' The portal begins to open once more. 'Doctor? Can you hear me?' Emma calls out and Rose squeezes her eyes shut, trying not to panic and be patient.

She exhales shakily and waits.

* * *

The Doctor comes to a sudden stop in the misty woods. It's as though he's been running in circles for what feels like ever. Almost like he's doing a continuous loop, but he can't be sure of that. And so he looks around the mist, trying to get his bearings to see which direction would be the best to take to ensure that he doesn't get caught by the creature still chasing him.

He can't seem to find the best way to go so he arbitrarily chooses one and continues on, hoping that Rose and the others have thought of a way to get him out of here, it's becoming very uncomfortable very quickly.

'_Doctor, we're here. Come home!'_ The familiar voice of Emma is heard and the Doctor frowns, wondering if he had heard it at all.

He stops for only a moment, curious as to whether or not it would repeat itself but even better luck strikes him when he sees the manor appear once again. He begins to run for it, hoping that this isn't some illusion.

'Emma?' He calls but stops half way towards the house when he hears the all too uncomfortable whooshing sound and snarling of the creature. He swallows and turns around nervously. 'What do you want?' He calls out to the creature that still conceals itself in the mist. 'To frighten me, I suppose, eh? Because that's what you do. You hide…' He trails off and an eerie laughter floats around him. 'You're the bogeyman under the bed. Seeking whom you may devour. Ah! Ah. You want me to be afraid. Then well done,' There is a boisterous rattling sound and the creature reveals itself from behind a nearby tree. 'I am the Doctor…and I am afraid!'

'_Doctor…hurry!' _Emma pleads with him.

However he looks around warily feeling as though something is behind him, watching him carefully, but when he spins around there is nothing. The creature has vanished again. It's laughter echoes around him.

'So why am I still here, huh?' The Doctor calls into the mist, receiving no reply. 'Why not just…eat me? Huh? Come on,' He taunts but the creature does not take his offer. The Doctor smiles slightly, understanding the rejection. 'Because you still need me! Yeah, you need me to piggyback you across,' He laughs. 'To which I say…come then, big boy…chase me.'

He takes off running in a random direction and he can hear the creature as it comes barrelling after him. The Doctor attempts to make for the edge but before he has a chance to get there, the beast tackles him, knocking him to the ground.

Now on his back, the Doctor gets a good look at the creature that has been stalking him. It almost looks like it's made of melted wax as it towers over him, and they both lock stares, the Doctor unsure of what to do.

He frowns and looks past the creature when sees something blue come tumbling out of the sky. He begins to laugh out of disbelief as the TARDIS easily passes over them, knocking the creature backwards and the Doctor gets to his feet, staring at the TARDIS utterly staggered. As the TARDIS does another loop, the Doctor runs towards it and grabs a hold as it passes.

He should have known Rose wouldn't have taken lightly to him being stuck here like that, he'd still have to scold her, but that can wait for later. She's brilliant. Just brilliant.

* * *

Emma screams in agony as she falls to her knees utterly exhausted. Rose's head snaps to the direction of the ancient engines signalling the arrival of the TARDIS. Rose covers her mouth understanding where Clara had gone to and is immensely impressed the TARDIS even agreed to go there. Only when Alec has Emma in his arms and Hila kneels by her side as well does Rose head out to where the TARDIS is. The Doctor is panting, leaning against it as he opens his eyes to see Rose standing in front him. He straightens up a bit more, noticing that she is there not inside. Which can only mean…Clara managed to get the TARDIS to the pocket universe. This day just keeps on getting better.

He comes around to greet Rose just as Clara opens the door to step out. They exchange a very drained high five and Rose embraces Clara tightly.

'Thank you.' Rose whispers to her and Clara shrugs in their embrace.

'Don't mention it.' Clara replies and breaks their embrace, heading over to check on Emma while the Doctor smiles slightly when Rose comes to stand in front of him.

'Hey.' He manages weakly and Rose gives him a small, crooked smile.

'I don't like when you worry me. It turns me into an angry mess.' Rose informs him and he shrugs absently.

'What's life without a little danger and worry?' He wonders and Rose embraces him tightly. He smiles into her and keeps her close to him, lifting her off the ground. 'So, that was all Clara?' He whispers to her.

'Yeah, I just told you I was an angry mess. She must have convinced that TARDIS to go there.' Rose replies and the Doctor carefully sets her down on her feet.

'I was going to scold you.' He informs her and Rose takes his hand tightly.

'Then your scolding would have been misdirected. But I think under these circumstances, you can let it go.' Rose replies and the Doctor nods.

'Yeah, I think I can,' He agrees and looks to the outside window were magnificent sunlight is streaming through the windows. 'Hey, it's sunny now.'

'Good, about time.' Rose smiles.

He strokes the back of her hand but Rose hisses. He frowns and looks down, noticing that her knuckles on her right hand are bruised and cut. He looks up to her and she simply shrugs, offering an apologetic smile. He shakes his head.

The Doctor looks over to Clara, who nods her head telling him that Emma will be just fine. He exhales in relief and keeps Rose's hand tightly in his own. Now he just has to wait until Emma recovers before he can talk to her. There is still one more thing he wants her to tell him.

* * *

In the front hall of the house, Rose follows Clara as they walk towards the front door, the Doctor behind them as Emma appears behind the Doctor. Clara steps out to where Alec and Hila are talking but Rose stops when she hears the Doctor lean against the front door. She frowns and steps back inside to join him. She notices his arms are crossed but that his gaze darts to hers, where she smiles up at him, to the space that Alec, Hila and Clara occupy. They are pleasantly chatting even if Rose can hear what they are saying.

'You wanted a word?' Emma wonders and Rose frowns at her while the Doctor nods.

'Well, if that's…' The Doctor begins but Emma cuts him off.

'That's fine,' Emma replies and he uncrosses his arm carefully watching Emma. 'You didn't come here for the ghost, did you?' She wonders and Rose gapes at him and Emma before setting her sights on the Doctor.

'You didn't? We didn't? What?'

'No. No I didn't, sorry to keep that from you, Rose.' The Doctor replies and Emma smiles slightly at them.

'You came here for me.' Emma surmises and Rose folds her arms, disliking that he kept her out of the loop like that.

'Did he?' Rose questions Emma and then turns to the Doctor. 'Did you?' He nods his head. 'Why?'

'I needed to ask Emma something,' He informs Rose and she narrows her eyes at him. The Doctor turns back to Emma. 'May I ask you something?'

'You may.' Emma replies and Rose sets her jaw, wondering what he could possibly want to ask her and when he had all the time to delve so deep in the Caliburn House and its inhabitants in the few hours she had fallen asleep.

'Clara…' He begins and Rose widens her eyes, immediately annoyed that he had decided to pursue that mystery without letting her know.

'Yes?' Emma motions him to go on and the Doctor struggles to phrase his thoughts correctly. When he looks at Rose she has her arms folded and tosses him a very icy glare. He needs to stop keeping things from her. It isn't right.

'What is she?' He wonders and Rose drops her hands to her sides, masking her hostility towards him and she glances back to Clara still chatting with Alec and Hila. She should have known that he would never let the mystery surrounding Clara just disappear. But he shouldn't shut her out either.

'She's a girl.' Emma replies simply and Rose smiles at her.

'Yes, but what kind of girl? Specifically?' The Doctor elaborates and Rose shakes her head, wanting to tell him to drop it but figures it wouldn't do any good anyway. She still has to have her own discussion with him about keeping her shut out of his plans.

'She's a perfectly ordinary girl. Very pretty…' Emma trails off and the Doctor nods his head absently.

'Hmm.' He replies, truthfully he hadn't really noticed, his eyes are normally on Rose the majority of the time. Of course, now that Emma has pointed it out…Clara is rather pretty.

'Very clever…' Emma points out and Rose smiles at that sentiment.

The Doctor turns away from Emma, glancing at Rose. 'Hmm.'

'More scared than she lets on.' Emma informs them and Rose exhales her laughter, knowing that that was the truth; she could see it from a mile away. The Doctor looks back to Clara briefly before turning back to Emma.

That sentence doesn't seem right. There has to be more to her, there just has to be. 'And that's it, is it?'

'What more could you possibly want her to say?' Rose wonders exasperated and the Doctor shrugs his shoulders.

'I don't know…' He admits and Rose shakes her head as she walks outside, very annoyed with how he's been acting recently. The Doctor watches her join the others, shaking Hila's hand.

Emma doesn't take her eyes off of the Doctor. 'Is what I've told you not enough?'

The Doctor is silent, not answering her as the mystery of Clara deepens. He sighs and rubs his face with his hands, unsure of where else he can go to find out where, who and what she is.

Will there ever be an end in sight?

* * *

Rose and Alec stand beside the TARDIS as he rests his hand on the door, staring at it with awe in his eyes. Rose leans on it and Alec turns down to her.

'Is it really a space ship?'

'Best one in all the universe.' Rose replies with a smile and turns over when she hears the gravel crunch indicating that Doctor is approaching them with Hila and Emma.

She smiles slightly when Emma and Hila embrace each other and the Doctor embracing them both. She's still rather annoyed that he kept things from her but seeing him with her when she so easily could have lost him had it not been to Clara and her tenacity.

Clara pushes herself off the column she had been leaning against to join the others immensely proud of herself that had made this happen, she still warily eyes the TARDIS unsure if they had truly had a moment or if the TARDIS merely indulged her for the time being because of her deep rooted affections for both the Doctor and Rose. Perhaps she'd have to find out in time.

'Where will you go?' Emma wonders and Hila shrugs her shoulders.

'He can't take me home. History says I went missing.' Hila replies and Emma frowns at her statement, she looks to the Doctor who is already shaking his head.

'But he can change history.' Emma protests.

'No, he can't. Fixed points can't be changed.' Rose explains and with that uttered she turns on her heel and takes the Doctor's arm, heading off as they meet Clara half way. He grows confused and twists out of her grasp slightly, watching Emma and Hila continue to interact, confused why Rose would suddenly leave.

'Hi.' Clara greets and stands beside Rose as they give the three of them space.

'I knew you were there…I could feel you.' Hila admits with a small smile and Emma nods her head.

'I know.' Emma agrees and the Doctor attempts to take a step forward, but this time Clara yanks him backward.

'Have we…?' Hila begins, unable to contain herself any longer. The moment she first laid eyes on Emma she feel more than just a deep-rooted connection to her. There was something more. Like they had met before.

However Emma shakes her head sadly, unsure of how it could make sense. But she does have a feeling that she knows Hila. 'We can't have. You haven't even been born yet.' Emma reminds her and Hila nods her head in agreement.

The Doctor finally manages to pull himself away from Clara's grip but Rose pulls the back of his jacket. He sighs in defeat. 'No, you can't have met but she can be your great-great-great-great-great granddaughter,' He notices Alec joins them. 'Yours to, of course! But you'd guessed that already, hadn't you?' A swift jab from Rose in his back causes him to widen his eyes. Clara shakes her head. 'Oh…apparently not.'

Alec stares at Hila and then Emma staggered. 'The paradoxes…' He begins feebly.

'Resolve themselves, by and large,' The Doctor reminds him and Rose covers her mouth to hide her smile. 'That's why the psychic link was so powerful, blood calling to blood. Out of time. Not everything ends, eh?' He grins and slaps Alec on the arm as he twists into Rose's grip and leads her back to the TARDIS, Clara lingers before following. 'Not love. Not always.'

Alec begins to follow the Doctor and Rose, noticing that he's slipped his arm around her shoulders and keeps her close. 'Doctor, what about…what about…us? Emma and me?'

The Doctor stops and turns back to face him. Rose has a curious look on her face, unsure of what Alec could possibly mean. 'What about you?' The Doctor wonders and Alec glances to Emma as she comes to join them.

'Well, what's supposed to happen? I mean, what do we do now?' Alec questions and Rose smiles sincerely at him. Emma feels her cheeks redden slightly.

'Hold hands…that's what you're meant to do. Keep doing that and don't let go,' The Doctor informs them and holds his hand up with Rose's still attached to his. 'I still haven't let hers go yet. That's the secret. And it's a good one,' He pauses and abruptly recalls that there had been more to this case that intrigued him in the first place. There was something more. How could he have forgotten? He abruptly lets Rose's hand go and she frowns at his ability to ruin the moment, but he smacks his forehead. 'I'm so…slow!' He turns around and Rose blinks, perplexed where this outburst had come from. 'I am slow, I'm notorious for it, that's always been my problem, but I get there in the end. Oh, yes.'

'Great, now share with those of us who are only halfway through the race.' Rose reminds him and Clara comes back to stand beside her.

'Doctor? What's wrong?

'How do sharks make babies?' The Doctor inquires suddenly and Rose gives him an odd look.

'Carefully?' Clara points out and Rose starts to laugh.

'No, no, no. Happily.' He replies and Rose clears her throat.

'Makes sense.' Rose states but Clara shakes her head in disagreement.

'Sharks don't actually smile. They're just…well, they've got lots and lots of teeth, they're quite eaty.' Clara reminds them and it causes Rose to stifle her laugh again.

'Clara, I love your theories.' Rose decides and Clara smiles widely at her.

'Clara's right. But, birds do it, bees do it, even educated fleas do it…'

'Lyudi i Poveliteli Vremeni eto sdelat…' Rose interjects and Clara frowns, wondering why the Doctor has suddenly turned red. What had Rose just uttered to him?

'Well, yeah, obviously…but I mean every lonely monster needs a companion.' The Doctor points out and runs towards the house, ensuring he gets a good view of it. Clara and Rose follow behind him. The skid to a halt when they get the second story window in view. They both widen their eyes at what they see staring back at them.

'There's two of them?!' Clara cries out in shock and Rose glances up to the Doctor.

'How are there two of them?'

'It's the oldest story in the universe, this one, or any other. Boy and girl fall in love, get separated by events, war, politics, accidents in time,' He pauses and glances down to Rose who is giving a small sideways look. She takes his hand. 'She's thrown out of hex, or he's thrown into it. Since then they've been yearning for each other across time and space, across dimensions, this isn't a ghost story, it's a…love story.'

'Part of that spoken through experience?' Rose whispers and he simply smiles at her. Rose immediately understands him. He lets go of her hand and runs back to the others.

'Sorry! Excuse me! Excuse me! Sorry to interrupt the rest of your life,' The Doctor turns to Emma who is surprised to still see him there. 'So…tiny favour to ask…'

Rose begins to lead Clara back to the TARDIS already aware of what he wants to do, she's amazed he was able to pick up on something so subtle like that. He never ceases to amaze her. Especially when he gives her a thumbs up and Rose takes the TARDIS key from her neck and effortlessly slips it into the lock. Clara puffs out her cheeks and gives the TARDIS a distrustful look. It had to be a fluke.

* * *

Rose closes her eyes and uses her free hand to stifle her yawn as the Doctor continues to examine her right hand. She shifts her position on the stairs and rests her head on his waiting for him to tell her how foolish she had been. It didn't feel broken, just tight and bruised. Nothing more. But he had insisted that he look at it, sitting her down on the console stairs, taking a seat on the lower stairs and checking her hand thoroughly.

'What ever happened to that calm and collected girl I knew?' The Doctor wonders and Rose shrugs her shoulders against him.

'I can be very, _very_ collected. Just…not when it involves you.' She admits and the Doctor turns up to her.

'Well, it's not broken, but you did a number on it,' He releases her hand and Rose flexes it, wincing slightly. 'You should have known that I always find a way out of things. I'm pretty good at that.'

'It takes me a second to think properly, luckily Clara was able to get there.' Rose replies and he nods his head. He leans back into her and Rose wraps her arms around his neck. He gingerly places a small kiss on her bruised hand.

'The TARDIS must finally be warming up to her.' The Doctor replies and glances to the ceiling.

'Do you remember how long it had taken me?' Rose questions and the Doctor nods his head.

'You never complained. That's what got me. All the others…I'd have to intervene on their behalf. Not you.'

'That's why I looked so tired sometimes; she'd have me up wandering the halls for hours. Once, I was so tired I just slept in the hall.' Rose recalls and the Doctor glances to Rose before looking at the ceiling.

'You did that? You are grumpy.' The Doctor informs the TARDIS and the lights in the console room go out.

'Don't call her grumpy. She can do what she wants. I was the intruder.' Rose reminds him

'That was a long time ago. She did it when you came back, didn't she? Didn't you?' The Doctor questions and Rose smiles a bit.

'She was just testing me. Don't get angry at her.' Rose orders and the lights come back and the Doctor rolls his eyes at her.

'You passed her test years ago.' The Doctor recalls but Rose shrugs her shoulders.

'I'd also been gone for awhile.' When she utters that she immediately regrets it. The Doctor doesn't respond. Instead, allowing for a silence to build. She refuses to let him go, though and keeps him close to her, just in case he got the thought that she did.

He turns up to her and smiles. 'I've decided something,' He tells her and Rose raises her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. 'I'm going to take you to see Boston.'

'Ooh, what's in Boston?' She wonders and the Doctor frowns at her.

'What? No. Not Boston. Boston.' He repeats and Rose flings him an unimpressed look.

'Again I say, what's in Boston?'

'I don't know how I can make it clearer, not Boston. _Boston_.'

'Oh, that makes so much more sense, thank you for clearing that up for me. I don't know how I missed that,' She mocks and the Doctor frowns at her. 'Unless there's a second Boston Massachusetts I don't know about…'

The Doctor suddenly understands the miscommunication and widens his eyes. 'Oh…sorry that's my bad. Not Boston Massachusetts. Boston the band.' He clarifies and Rose taps him on the shoulder.

'That's better,' Rose smirks and places a kiss on his head. 'Why Boston? Why not Zeppelin, you know how much I want to see them. I hate when you tease me.'

'No you don't,' He retorts and Rose widens her eyes, immediately turning scarlet. 'I'm saving Zeppelin for the right time.'

'Does Boston have anything to do with my workout and or dancing routine?' Rose wonders with a smirk and the Doctor leans back to see her grinning at him.

'Maybe it does.' He replies simply and she laughs slightly.

'They're so easy to dance to, I love them.' Rose declares and the Doctor nods his head.

'So we'll go see them and you can dance your heart out.' The Doctor replies and Rose nods her head a bit.

'That sounds good. They'll be fun. Are we going to Boston to see Boston?' She wonders with a smirk and the Doctor shrugs.

'Did you want to? Or somewhere more fun?'

'You're the driver.' Rose reminds him and he is quiet, accepting her statement and they let the soft silence surround them.

Rose thinks back to their encounter at the Caliburn House, glad that it had been different. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting but she was glad it was not the same because it had been so emotionally taxing that another round may have done her in. At least she understands why she hadn't seen John; he couldn't or wouldn't appear in a house that wasn't actually haunted. She hoped he was okay, wherever he was.

'What are you thinking about?' The Doctor's voice draws Rose from her thoughts when he notices she's been quiet.

'Huh?'

'You're sighing, what are you thinking about?'

'Oh, just how the Caliburn house started out different then the same and then so vastly different from Hellingly. Are you glad?' Rose wonders and the Doctor is silent, pondering her question so he can answer her truthfully.

'I'm not sure. Maybe. Yes?' He pauses again and Rose rests her chin on his head, listening carefully. 'It was just so…demanding the last time. Not to say that this wasn't, but…the vibe was completely different, if you know what I mean.'

'Yeah, I do…' Rose says softly and he shifts to look up at her.

'You always do…' He replies and Rose leans forward, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. 'Do you have any idea how much I missed this? You?'

'Maybe a little…' Rose admits and he smiles slightly to the console.

'It was a lot.'

'No more,' Rose states and he nods his head. 'We won't talk about it anymore. It's done. But…' She trails off and he turns back to look at her as she stares off into nothing.

'But?' He wonders and Rose blinks, breaking her concentration on nothing.

'I still have things to tell you…and maybe…I want to show you instead of tell you.' Rose admits and he stares at her completely shocked. He had no idea she was even considering allowing him into her mind again. It was something he had wanted to ask her, but figured she'd rebuke him.

'Really?'

'If you want to.' Rose shrugs, feeling her stomach twist itself into tight knots even thinking about allowing him to see her life with John. But she figures that's the last barrier keeping them apart. They are close, but not as close as they were. Perhaps when this is over they will be again.

'I'd love to…mm, when you're ready, of course.' The Doctor adds and Rose smiles at him, pulling him up to her level by the front of his jacket.

'When I'm ready…soon, I hope.' She confirms and presses her forehead with his.

'I'm not going to push you.' He confirms and Rose smiles softly, kissing him.

'I figured you wouldn't.' She replies as she pulls away and they sit in silence together again.

This time the Doctor has moved up to her step and wraps his arm around her shoulders, keeping her tightly to him. It's moments like these, when they are alone with nothing but the TARDIS surrounding them, silent but it is never awkward, that Rose often enjoys the most. Because it allows them to simply be. He's not the Doctor and she's not Rose Tyler. They're just two people who happen to love each other, even if it never has to be vocalised. They just are. And they probably always would be. That's okay, though, she wouldn't change her life for anything. Everything she's experienced, pain, loss, the love she's experienced, the bitterness, all the laughs made her who she is today.

She's okay with that, but there is always room for improvement.

* * *

So…this chapter has actually been ready for about a week, but I'm just getting time to post it now. Shame on me.

Anyway, Hide, not much to be said. It came together after a rough start with the flashback, but hey, Jack was in it so it can't be that bad.

Next up is another original chapter since you all loved the last one. Speaking of the last one…you guys, I am so glad you liked it. I was worried it'd be off putting because of how dark it was…but you guys loved it. Thank you!

I'm also going to be introducing a new character in the flash back that you'll want to keep in mind because I have another idea for an original chapter involving that character but I'm not going to write it until the 12th Doctor is here. My reasoning for that is I think we're about to have another sassy portrayal of the Doctor and the conversations I'm imaging between him and Rose, Clara and this character didn't really fit Eleven. Oh, that'll be a good one too. So…you'll probably be getting around next August or September, I've already written parts of it so I don't forget.

Anyway, let me know your thoughts on this AN, I'm just curious. Thanks again!


End file.
